Sorry, I'm GAY
by KyuuRiu
Summary: CHAP 22 UPDATED!/ Sasuke yang berniat untuk tidak anuanu dengan Naruto demi jabang bayi mereka akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit, atau sangat maksa banget sekali. Walaupun agak menyesal, Sasuke tidak menyesalinya (?) / sum gaje dan ga nyambung.. but please.. RnR (-/ \-)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M (belum ada lemon, apakah ini harus ditaruh di rate T? :o)**

**Warning: geje, aneh, bikin muntah, ga jelas**

**Fic abal, geje, nista, maksa, bertabur typo, pokoknya bisa menimbulkan keinginan menulis flame (I hope not)**

.

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun, manager bagian design interior di perusahaan konstruksi ayahku. Kalau kalian mengira aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini semata-mata karena ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan, kalian salah besar. Aku mendapatkan tes yang sama dengan karyawan yang lain untuk bisa bekerja disini.

Tinggiku 178 cm, warna kulitku alabaster. Rambutku raven solid mencuat ke belakang, hampir sukses melawan hukum gravitasi. Warnanya hitam, senada dengan bola mata obsidianku. Banyak gadis yang mengejarku. Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Pesonaku bikin gak.. gak.. gak kuat, sih.

Ok. Lupakan sejenak tentang diriku dan kegantenganku. Sekarang ini aku duduk di sebuah restoran mewah bintang lima bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Ahh.. jangan lupakan Baka Aniki-ku yang duduk di sebelahku.

Di seberang meja duduk sepasang suami-istri yang terlihat bahagia. Kalau tidak salah, mereka adalan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Paman Minato adalah teman ayahku sewaktu mereka masih SMA.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu alasan mereka mengajakku dalam reuni kecil-kecilan ini. Tapi sepuluh menit yang lalu… Tepatnya saat aku baru saja mengistirahatkan bokong seksiku di kursi empuk ini, aku mengetahui alasannya…

.

.

Flashback

"Sasuke. Jaga sikapmu saat bertemu dengan teman Tou-san nanti. Dia adalah orang penting." Gumam Tou-san saat kami baru saja turun dari mobil. Kaa-san yang berjalan di sampingnya tersenyum bahagia, sementara aniki yang membuntutiku sepertinya malah cekikikan.

"Tersenyumlah, Otouto.. Kau harus memberi kesan baik kepada mereka." Tambah aniki.

"Hn."

Kami pun berjalan memasuki restoran bergaya simple modern ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan restoran yang kami masuki. Hanya saja… Sepertinya ada hawa-hawa dingin saat aku mulai melewati pintu. Ahh.. mungkin hanya AC.

"Itu mereka!" Kali ini Kaa-san terlihat sangat bersemangat menggeret Tou-san menghampiri meja bernomor 9 di sudut restoran mewah ini. Aniki juga terlihat berlari kecil mendahuluiku. Sementara aku? Tentu saja berjalan santai menjaga image cool yang selama ini kumiliki.

Kulihat mereka saling memberi salam. Tou-san kelihatan bahagia sekali bertemu pria berambut pirang itu, sementara Kaa-san kelihatan sangat akrab dengan wanita berambut merah panjang. Samar-samar kudengar mereka menyebut-nyebut namaku, juga aniki. Satu lagi nama yang mereka sebut adalah Na.. Na.. siapa?

"Ahh.. ini Sasuke. Bungsuku. Bagaimana? Dia tampan kan?" Tou-san memerkenalkanku seperti menawarkan ikan di pasar. Sial! Aku pun memberi salam kepada mereka. Sekedar basa-basi, iseng-iseng, aku bersalaman dengan pasutri teman ayah, lalu mencium tangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka senang dengan tindakanku.

"Waaah.. Sasuke sopan sekali. Fugaku, kau membohongiku ya? Kau bilang Sasuke sangat arogan."

"Hahahaha! Kau bisa saja, dasar anggota bayband!" dan tawa pun pecah diantara Tou-san dan Paman Minato. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Paman Minato anggota boyband? Yang mana…

"Silakan duduk.. Bibi sudah memesankan makanan kesukaan Sasuke-kun, loh.." ucap bibi Kushina sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku pun balas tersenyum.

"Paman, dimana Naru?" Tanya aniki kepada Paman Minato. Sepertinya mereka sudah akrab. Dan sepertinya hanya aku orang yang tidak tahu acara apa ini sebenarnya.

"Ohh.. Dia tadi ada ujian kenaikan tingkat di Dojo Hyuuga. Kurasa sebentar lagi Naru sampai."

Ok. Siapa itu 'Naru'? Dan kenapa aku satu-satunya 'orang asing' disini? Kenapa bibi yang belum pernah kutemui itu tahu makanan favoritku? Tanpa kusadari, aku berbisik kepada Kaa-san, "Kaa-san, siapa Naru?"

Pertanyaan childish? Biarlah..

Dan jawaban yang diberikan Kaa-san membuatku mati duduk.

"Naru? Dia tunanganmu…"

End of flashback

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Memegang foto seseorang yang sedang memakai hoodie berwarna hijau rumput yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Mata birunya hampir tidak terlihat. Dia memiliki rambut pirang keemasan, lebih indah dari rambut ayahnya.

Gadis dalam foto ini…

Dadanya kecil. Bukan tipeku.

Senyumnya lebar sekali., sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesan feminim.

Hoodie tebal dan celananya.. Tomboy sekali dia -_-

Ok. Dia manis. Sangat manis. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukai gadis tomboy! Tipeku adalah gadis seksi berdada besar. Mulus, langsing, bohay.. dan harus bisa nyanyi iwak peyek. Ok. Lupakan syarat terakhir!

Berfikir.. berfikir Uchiha Sasuke! Katakan sesuatu! Katakan kalau kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis ini… Lebih dari itu, katakan kalau kau belum ingin menikah. Katakan kalau kau masih ingin menikmati masa lajangmu untuk bekerja!

Otakku hampir meledak memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan ide jenius sekaligus gila. Well.. Setidaknya ide ini 100% akan menyelamatkanku dari bertunangan dengan gadis berdada kecil di foto ini.

Aku berdiri, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Katakanlah Sasuke… Dewa Jashin bersamamu!

"Tou-san, Paman… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang gadis. Bisa dibilang, aku tidak menyukai mereka. Aku.. Aku adalah seorang Gay. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Naru. Tolong, maafkan aku!"

Aku membungkukkan kepalaku dalam. Malu sekaligus bangga dengan apa yang baru kuucapkan. Aku berhasil! Ya, pasti berhasil…

Mereka semua terdiam. Pasti sangat syok dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Bahkan Tou-san yang tadinya sangat bersemangat membanggakanku di depan Paman Minato pun membungkam mulutnya.

"Sa –Sasuke…"

"Syukurlah…"

"Kita beruntung Fugaku! Kita beruntung!"

"Minato.. Minato.. Kita akan menjadi besan!"

Tunggu! Apa itu tadi? Ucapan syukur Kaa-san, suara Aniki, Bibi Kushina, ditambah Tou-san dan Paman yang berseru riang? What The Heaven!

Perlahan kunaikkan kembali kepalaku. Dan kini onyx kebanggaanku melihat potret keluarga bahagia. Serius! Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kenapa mereka bahagia? Bukankah harusnya ekspresi kecewa yang muncul? Aku kan tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis ini. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan…

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" seru sebuah suara cempreng dari arah belakangku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Leherku seperti sedang ditiup-tiup oleh Yuki-Onna.

"Naru.. Kemarilah. Peluk peluk paman! Ahh, bukan! Panggil aku 'Tou-saaaaaan'…" dan sekarang kulihat ayahku yang biasanya sangat berwibawa menarik seorang pemuda pirang yang baru saja datang. Kelihatannya Tou-san sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mendapat pelukan gratis seperti itu.

"P –paman Fuga.. Ada apa ini. H –hei.." pemuda itu merasa sangat risih dengan tingkah Tou-san yang sedang kesurupan.

Tuhan.. Aku menyesal mengatakan bahwa Dewa Jashin bersamaku. Harusnya kukatakan bahwa Kau-lah yang bersamaku. Harusnya tak kuikuti aliran sesat itu… Maafkan aku Tuhan (-/|\-)  
>Ingin rasanya aku berteriak menghancurkan restoran ini. Pemuda itu.. pemuda itu.. Sama seperti yang ada di foto! Tadinya kupikir, orang yang ada dalam gambar setengah badan itu adalah seorang gadis. Dengan wajah yang manis, mata sapphire, bekas luka aneh di masing-masing pipinya, rambut tertutup hoodie, senyum manis, kupikir dia adalah gadis berdada kecil! Makanya aku nekat bohong dan mengatakan bahwa aku homo.<br>Kalian bertanya padaku, kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau orang yang dipeluk-peluk Tou-san adalah seorang pemuda? Tentu saja karena pada bagian pangkal celananya terdapat gundukan-kalian-tahu-maksudku. Yahh.. Punyaku tentunya lebih besar dan oke!

Ternyata.. Kebohonganku menyeretku kesini. Kedalam neraka kehidupanku! Pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek dariku itu adalah Naru yang dari tadi disebut-sebut. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tertawa lebar dan berteriak 'Aku bohong! April moooooopp!' ? Gila! Ayahku akan memakanku setengah hidup.

Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan. Katakan sesuatu supaya kau lepas dari masalah mengerikan ini. Aaaagghhhh!

"A –ano.. 'Suke. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda pirang yang memakai celana jeans ketat dan kaos oblong hijau dibalut jaket model gakuran tanpa kancing. Ia mengenakan sepatu kets senada dengan kaosnya, ditambah beberapa aksesoris yang membuatnya makin terlihat keren-manis. Mata birunya yang bulat… Manis sekali!

"Ehem.. Otouto. Sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkan Naruto? Kasihan dia berdiri terus." Gumam aniki yang entah sejak kapan berpindah kursi. Well.. kursi yang kosong tinggal kursi sebelah kiriku. Apa boleh buat? Daripada si manis yang membawa tas besar satu ini pingsan kelelahan dan aku harus memberi nafas buatan –tunggu! Kenapa pikiranku aneh-aneh, sih?

"Hn."

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya riang. Apa-apaan itu? mengartikan 'hn'-ku seenak rambut jabrik pendeknya.

Kami pun mulai makan malam awkward –bagiku- ini. Tunanganku –Naruto- sih, kelihatannya senang senang saja. Apa bocah itu tidak keberatan bertunangan denganku? Mungkin siswa SMA sekarang malah bangga kalau menikah muda. Dan yang paling penting, kenapa dia tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa tunangannya adalah seorang pemuda! Sama seperti dirinya?

"Naruto, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Lusa, aku akan diwisuda. Paman dan Bibi harus datang ya.." gumam Naruto riang sambil melahap sepotong daging. Tidak sopan!

"Hei.. Hei.. Naruto melupakanku. Betapa sedih hatiku…." Aku yakin suara konyol ini adalah suara Baka Aniki. Cuma dia satu-satunya orang bodoh disini! (Lupakan fakta bahwa aku tidak tahu kalau aku telah bertunangan dengan seorang P –E –M –U –D –A!)

"Ahh tentu saja Itachi-nii juga harus datang ke acara wisuda S2-ku. Hahahaha.."

"Uhukkk! Uhhu –uhukk!" Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Bocah ini… Lulus S2? Bukannya dia masih SMA? Muka semanis itu.. Tidak mungkin! Atau.. mungkinkah karena dia memang seorang pemilik baby face abadi?

"Sasuke..Pelan-pelan. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kurasakan sebuah tangan memijit tengkukku lembut. Gelas berisi air putih pun disodorkan kepadaku.

"Minumlah.." dan tangan caramel itu memegangkan gelasku. Entah kenapa aku tidak menolaknya. Perlahan.. Kuminum air yang disodorkan oleh tunangan ma –maksudku, Namikaze Naruto.

"Domo.." gumamku tanpa sadar usai menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih. Hei! Kenapa aku mengucapkan 'terima kasih' semudah itu? Sial bocah ini…

"Sama-sama.."

Ya Tuhan. Inikah balasan yang Kau berikan padaku karena aku sempat percaya pada Dewa Jashin dan aliran sesatnya? Kenapa Kau berikan aku cobaan mengerikan ini? Kenapa Kau tidak kirimkan seorang gadis seksi berdada besar saja? Dan kenapa Namikaze Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan jadi tunanganku, seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi resmi mendapat gelar S2-nya, tunanganku, pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkanku dari sepotong tomat yang nyangkut di tenggorokanku… Kenapa dia manis sekali! Dan kenapa aku memujinya sejak tadi DDDX

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru.. Nanti kau akan pulang bersama Sasuke."

Apaa? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Paman Minato tadi? Naruto? Tinggal bersamaku? Di kediaman Uchiha? Kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa tidak sekalian membelikan kami rumah dan menyuruh kami tinggal berdua disana seperti pasangan suami istri yang bahagi –

"Kami akan pulang dengan mobil Minato. Sedangkan kalian akan langsung pulang ke rumah kalian berdua. Nah, Sasuke, ini kunci mobilnya. Hati-hati menyetirnya ya."

Ingin rasanya kujedotkan kepalaku di tembok terdekat. Kenapa? Kenapa setiap ucapan ngawurku menjadi kenyataan? Kenapaaaaaaaa?

Pokoknya aku harus protes, atau xxxxx-ku akan berakhir di xxxx milik Naruto. Tidak! Kenapa pikiranku jadi seperti ini? Aku bukan GAY! Aku normaaaall DDX

"Tou-san. Kenapa aku harus tinggal serumah dengannya? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya!" ucapku akhirnya. Semoga ucapanku yang kali ini tidak berbuah pahit. Aku sudah benar-benar gak kuat dengan semua ini.

"Sasuke, jaga bicaramu. Naru-chan tunanganmu. Wajar kalau kalian tinggal serumah, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujui semua ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan pertunangan ini berlangsung." Maaf Kaa-san. Maaf aku membangkang kata-katamu kali ini. Memang tadi kukatakan bahwa aku Gay. Tapi… Sungguh itu hanya sebuah kebohongan!

"Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah Fuga-kun. Mereka memang butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini." Kali ini Bibi Kushina mencoba menenagkan ayahku. Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih dipukul Uchiha Fugaku ketimbang menikah dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan Naruto yang ma –"

"Aniki! Kenapa bukan aniki saja yang bertunangan, lalu menikah dengannya? Kenapa harus aku?"

'grrgggg….'

"Maaf. Harusnya aku tidak datang kesini. Permisi."

Suara kursi yang diiringu gumaman gemetar itu cukup mengagetkanku. Itu tadi Naruto ya? Pemuda yang sedari tadi ceria (baca: manis) itu bisa juga pundung?

Usai mengucapkan kalimat pendek-pendek itu, tuanganku langsung menyambar tas slempang berukuran cukup besar yang tadinya ditaruh dikursi. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Haahhh… Sudah kubilang. Bicarakan dulu dengan Sasuke." Gerutu Paman Minato. Apa-apaan ini?

"Harusnya kau memikirkan perasaan Naru-chan, Otouto. Dia pasti menangis."

Tch. Sepertinya mereka mulai memojokkanku.

"Naruto adalah anak kami satu-satunya. Entah bagaimana, dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan manis sekaligus. Dia selalu uring-uringan karena sering digoda om-om hidung belang yang tidak mampu menahan pesona manisnya." Gumam Bibi Kushina entah kepada siapa.

"Bahkan dia pernah hampir 'diserang' guru les-nya sendiri." Paman Minato menambahkan dengan menekankan kata 'diserang'. Siapa coba yang bisa tahan dengan pesona uke yang dimilikinya? Kuharap, orang itu adalah aku.

"Kaa-san harap sih, kau bisa melindunginya. Tapi ternyata…" OK. Kali ini kalimat Kaa-san sudah jelas-jelas memojokkanku.

"Ahh.. Aku masih ingat saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengajakku datang berkunjung ke rumah Naru. Dia sangat senang saat tahu kalau dia sudah ditunangkan denganmu. Dia jadi lebih bersemangat. Benarkan Paman?" Aniki brengsek!

"Begitulah. Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih bela diri di Dojo Hyuuga. Dia bilang, agar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri sampai kalian boleh bertemu."

"Benar. Hanya dengan melihat foto Sasuke-kun saja, dia jadi bersemangat dan lebih ceria."

"Tapi, kurasa dia kecewa setelah bertemu dengan Otouto yang asli."

'twich'

"Yahh.. Apa boleh buat. Adikmu kan memang begitu."

"Baiklahh…. Cukup semuanya! Aku akan minta maaf padanya. OK?" mata mereka berbinar saat aku mengucapkan kalimat ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka begitu padaku. Memangnya aku ini apa?

Tuhan… Katakan padaku, apa salah dan dosaku di kehidupanku yang lalu? Apakah aku adalah seorang pengkhianat desa yang menyakiti sahabat sekaligus rival sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya? Apakah aku adik durhaka yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri? Apakah aku seorang pemuda tampan? Ahh.. tentu saja jawaban 'YA' akan kudapat untuk pertanyaan terakhir.

Dengan muka sebal, kusambar kunci mobil dan langsung meninggalkan meja sialan bernomor Sembilan. Apakah pemuda manis itu akan memaafkanku? Apakah dia akan berhenti menangis? Apakah, apakah, dan apakah yang lain? Entahlah.

.

.

Celana hitam, jaket hitam, rambut pirang jabrik, tas slempang berukuran cukup besar berwarna hijau… Sepanjang jalan kurapalkan kalimat itu bagai mantra. Aku menyetir pelan sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sisi jalan. Mencoba mencari sosok tunangan manisku.

Kalian tahu? Aku sangat sebal dengan para orang tua plus aniki itu. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini. Di dalam mobil terdapat kunci rumah sekaligus alamat tempat tinggalku yang baru. Yang lebih membuatku tidak enak adalah, rumah ini aku sendiri yang mendesain seluruh interiornya!

Enam bulan yang lalu Tou-san memberiku proyek yang menarik. Dia bilang ada pasangan suami-istri baru yang menginginkan rumah nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Yang membuat proyek ini menantang adalah selera kedua manusia yang tidak kukenal itu sangat berbeda.

Suaminya menyukai sesuatu beraura dingin dan sepi. Sementara istrinya menyukai warna-warna cerah yang menambah semangat. Dan aku berhasil menggabungkan kedua selera itu kedalam sebuah interior design yang super sekali!

Ternyata… Rumah itu adalah rumah yang dipersiapkan Tou-san dan Paman Minato untukku dan Naruto! Aaaaaghhhhhhhhh!

Tunggu! Siapa itu yang duduk di pojok kedai Ramen 'Ichiraku'? Naruto kan?

Jaket model gakuran, checked!

Celana jeans ketat, checked!

Sepatu hijau, checked!

Tas hijau..? Ahh, ada di bawah kursi, checked!

Rambut pirang jabrik? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya -_-

Spanduk di depan kedai menghalangi pandanganku. Baiklah… tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku pun memberhentikan mobil Lamborghini merah-ku di depan kedai.

Pelan-pelan aku turun dan berjalan memasuki kedai kecil itu. benar saja, sosok tunanganku terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk semangkuk ramen yang sudah tidak ada mie-nya.

"Hei Naruto. tidak biasanya kau malas-malasan begitu. Apa ramenku sekarang tidak enak?" Tanya bapak-bapak memakai pakaian serba putih. Sepertinya ia pemilik kedai ini.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia mengarahkan sapphire indahnya menatap pemilik kedai, "Bukan begitu, paman.. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera pulang." Gumamku berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit kaget. Terlihat dari matanya yang membulat saat ia menoleh dan mendapatiku berdiri di belakangnya. Memangnya aku setan, apa?

"Sa –Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pulang sana!"

"Tch. Tou-san akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang. Kau mau aku yang ganteng ini mati sia-sia?"

"Bukan urusanku." Sahutnya ketus. Kenapa sih dia? Bukannya tadi dia ramah sekali padaku? Kok sekarang marah-marah begini? Atau.. karena ucapan kasarku tadi? Haruskah aku minta maaf padanya?

"Paman. Maaf ya, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," wajah Naruto kembali tersenyum saat berbicara dengan paman itu. Kenapa tadi dia tidak tersenyum padaku? Menyebalkan!

"Bye Paman…" seenak jidat, pemuda pirang lincah itu memberi uang kepada si paman, lalu berlari pergi meninggalkanku. Apa yang duren sialan itu pikirkan? Berharap aku akan mengejarnya seperti di dorama? Tentu saja aku harus mengejarnya! Kalau tidak.. Kalian tahu sendiri lah -_-

"Naruto!" sial! Berkali-kali kupanggil, pemuda itu tetap saja berjalan cepat. Apa dia tuli?

'patss'

"Apa kau tuli, huhh?" Ok. Sekarang aku berteriak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Uchiha Yang Terhormat? Pulang ke pelukan Mama sana!" balasnya mengalahkan teriakanku.

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli apa maksud ucapanmu itu, yang jelas kau harus pulang bersamaku sekarang juga." Kueratkan genggamanku di tangan pemuda berkulit caramel manis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia meronta terus.

"Tch. Kau pikir aku mau bertunangan denganmu? Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Aku lelah bersikap manis di depan kalian semua."

Dia bilang apa? Jadi tingkah manis dan penurutnya tadi hanya pura-pura? Senyum manis yang kulihat tadi juga bohongan? Brengsek kau Namikaze junior!

"Kita bicarakan nanti." Gumamku dengan nada kelewat rendah. Aku sebal karena bocah ingusan ini membohongiku. Kupikir dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Ternyata… Bukannya aku berharap dia menyukaiku. Hanya saja.. aku tidak suka dibohongi.

Pemuda berisik itu terus saja meronta. Karena beberapa orang lewat mulai memerhatikan tingkah kami, kuputuskan untuk membopong tubuh tan itu. Tadinya kupikir tubuhnya akan sangat berat, mengingat pipinya yang chubby itu. Diluar dugaan, aku samasekali tidak mengalami kesulitan saat menggendong sekaligus mengunci tubuhnya.

Kutulikan pendengaranku sesaat. Cepat-cepat kubuka pintu penumpang depan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana, tas hijaunya kulempar ke kursi belakang. Sebelum bocah sialan itu kabur, aku berlari dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi. Tentu saja, semua pintu langsung kukunci.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya. Tancap gas dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju 'rumah impian' kami berdua. Dan tunanganku tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sebal. Tch.. peduli malaikat!

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi?"

"Apa?" pekik Namikaze junior ini menanggapi pertanyaan yang seharusnya hanya terucap dalam hatiku. Bagaimana ini? Menjaga image cool andalanku, kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya lagi. Karena aku yakin, dia jelas mendengar semuanya.

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi?"

"Tch. Sudah kubilang kan, aku lelah bersikap manis di depan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan keluargamu. Sudahlah! Biarkan aku tidur." Dan pemuda permata sapphire itu langsung memunggungiku, menyembunyikan wajah, memejamkan matanya. Bodoh! Aku tetap bisa melihat cerminan wajahnya di kaca mobil.

Ok. Jadi kudapatkan kesimpulan sekarang. Bocah Namikaze sialan, tunanganku ini, ternyata juga tidak mau bertunangan denganku. Kenapa dia tidak bilang saja? Kenapa harus pura-pura bersikap manis? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Sebentar.. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia lulus S2, berarti usianya sekitar 25 tahun. Itu tidak bisa dibilang 'muda'. Jujur, wajahnya seperti bocah SMA berusia 16 tahun.

Tidurlah sepuasmu malam ini, Namikaze Naruto. Tapi besok pagi, jangan harap kau bisa bernafas tenang. Kau harus mau bekerja sama denganku agar pertunangan sialan ini batal.

"Naruto."

Hening.. Tidak ada respon dari pemuda berisik ini. Dia tetap saja meringkuk di kursi dan memunggungiku. Apa dia sudah tidur? Atau sengaja mengacuhkanku? Atau berpura-pura terkena kutukan agar aku menciumnya, dan membangunkannya?

"Brengsek! Dia membuatku memikirkan hal aneh." Bisikku.

Haaa~aahhh… Akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah yang interiornya kudesain sendiri. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkan si duren. Tapi karena kelihatannya dia sangat lelah, jadi kubiarkan saja dia terlelap.

Setelah membuka pintu pagar, dan memasukkan mobil ke garasi, aku mulai bingung harus bagaimana. Menggendong Naruto atau membangunkannya? Bagaimana kalau Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur? Tapi bagaimana kalau bocah ini benar-benar kelelahan setelah ujian kenaikan tingkat yang dia lakoni tadi? Bagaimana kalau dia akan mengamuk kalau kubangunkan nanti? Bagaimana kalau malah menangis?

Ya sudah.. daripada terlalu banyak 'bagaimana' yang memenuhi otakku, kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya saja. Menghela nafas, tangan alabaster mulusku membuka pintu perlahan, takut kalau kepalanya bersandar di pintu. Ahh.. ternyata tidak.

Mulai kuangkat tubuh tan itu dengan hati-hati. Mau tidak mau, aku menggendongnya ala bridal. Tak mau ambil pusing, kutinggalkan tasnya di dalam mobil.

Aku pun membawanya naik ke lantai dua tanpa menyalakan satu pun lampu (lupakan fakta bahwa lampu-lampu kecil sudah menyala dari tadi). Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada 2 kamar tidur di rumah ini. Baguslah, kami bisa tidur di kamar terpisah. Kubuka pintu kamar sebelah kanan, langsung meluncur ke tempat tidur double yang terbuat dari busa. Rumah ini memang tidak bisa dibilang 'mewah' untuk kalangan sepertiku.

Kuturunkan perlahan tubuh manis dalam gendonganku. Tuhan, maafkan aku. Pemuda ini terlalu manis. Aku.. Aku… Aku tidak akan pernah sudi bertunangan, apalagi menikah dengannya! :

"Ngghhh… 'Suke.."

"Aku disini.."

Apa itu tadi? Dia mengigau? Memanggilku? Namaku? Kenapa aku menjawabnya? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya? Kenapa aku deg-degan saat dia menyebut namaku? Tidak.. tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Lagipula aku baru pertama ini bertemu dengannya.

Lagi, aku menghela nafas. Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini? Yang jelas, setelah bertemu bocah ini, jumlah helaan nafasku bertambah banyak. Mungkinkah kebahagiaanku akan hilang jika bersamanya? Whatever! Tohh aku tidak terima dengan pertunangan ini.

Melihatnya yang sepertinya tidak nyaman, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya. Siapa orang yang merasa nyaman jika tidur dengan celana ketat begitu? Yang ada xxxxx-mu akan tertekan dan tidak nyaman. Kalau boleh jujur, celana ketat sangat tidak aman bagi keselamatan 'masa depanmu'.

Kubuka lemari pakaian berwarna abu-abu berukirkan daun. Kalian tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya? Pakaianku… pakaian yang biasanya ada di lemariku entah bagaimana pindah ke lemari asing ini.

Aku mencoba menilik lemari krem di sebelahnya. Isinya baju-baju yang tidak kukenal. Kalau melihat dari ukurannya, kurasa ini milik Naruto. Akhirnya kuambil sepotong kaos oblong hitam tanpa lengan dan boxer marun untuk Naruto.

Ahh.. Mungkin aku harus mengganti bajuku dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kutanggalkan seluruh pakaianku dan membuangnya sembarang. Kuputuskan untuk memakai celana pendek longgar. Ya. Hanya itu yang menempel padaku saat ini. Selapis celana longgar.

Menelan ludah. Aku mulai melepas sepatu tunanganku. Perlahan namun pasti, jaket dan kaos yang dipakainya juga mulai kutanggalkan.

Tenanglah Sasuke… Tenangkan dirimu. Kenapa kau jadi berdebar begini? Ayolah.. Kau pernah menelanjangi aniki-mu saat dia sedang mabuk kan? Tidak ada yang terjadi kan? Kenapa kau bersemu saat melihat tubuh topless Naruto?

"Tidak! Aku masih normal.." gumamku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Aahhh…" apa? Apa yang kulakukan sehingga dia mendesah seperti itu? Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Demi Dewa Jas –maksudku Demi Tuhan, aku tidak melakukan apapun DDDX

Serius! Kali ini tanganku bergetar saat mencoba menurunkan resleting celana pemuda berkulit tan yang masih terlelap. Pelan-pelan Sasuke.. Pelan-pelan saja….

'zzrrttttt'

Perlahan kuturunkan celana ketatnya. Brengsek! Susah sekali. besok aku harus membuang semua celana ketat yang dia miliki. Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin xxxxx-nya menderita!

"Yosh.. Berhasil le –"

"Hhhh… Sa.. ahhh.."

"Brengsek! Berhenti menggodaku!" obsidianku melotot menatap wajahnya yang manis itu. Hei! Aku tidak salah lihat? Matanya basah begitu… bocah ini mimpi apa sih? Ya.. ya.. ya.. Mau tidak mau, aku membungkukkan tubuhku, mengusap air mata yang merembes melalui matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Sasuke.. Su –ahhh"

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Dobe. apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas!"

Sial! Dia mengigau dan langsung memelukku begitu saja. Tubuhku yang hanya berbalut celana longgar sukses ambruk menimpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Kuso! Kuso! Chikusoooooo!

Sesuatu di bawah sana mulai bangun. Tubuhku mulai terasa panas. Brengsek kau Naruto! Ingatkan aku untuk memerko –maksudku, membunuhmu saat kau bangun nanti!

Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja meronta mencoba melepaslan diri. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Apalagi xxxxx-ku mulai bangun. Aku harus menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi atau aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Hkss.. Jangan pergi…" apa itu tadi? Terisak? Memintaku jangan pergi? Bocah ini mau memermainkanku ya?

"Suke.. Suki."

Jerk! Pertama, dia bersikap manis dan terlihat sangat bahagia saat bertemu denganku. Aniki juga bilang, dia menjadi lebih 'hidup' saat tahu dia bertunangan denganku. Setelah itu, dia mengatakan padaku kalau sebenarnya dia menolak pertunangan ini dan hanya berpura-pura di depan semua orang. Bahkan dia sempat berteriak kepadaku.

Dan sekarang… Sekarang dia menangis di dadaku, memelukku, memintaku untuk tidak pergi? Memangnya aku mau pergi ke mana? Ke neraka? Tentu saja aku lebih memilih pergi ke surge ketimbang bersama dengannya.

"Usuratonkachi. Lepaskan aku." Gumamku dengan nada rendah. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Mentang-mentang sudah lulus S2, dia berani memermainkanku? Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti.

"Dobe. Lepaskan tanganmu."

Hening.. Aku pun mulai meresapi tubuh kami yang menempel satu sama lain. Kulitnya ternyata benar-benar lembut. Aroma citrus tercium segar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin dia baru saja mandi setelah ujian kenaikan tingkat di Dojo tadi.

Menghela nafas. Kuputuskan untuk diam. Aku mulai penasaran dengan kepribadian bocah ini. Benarkan dia menolak pertunangan kami, tapi tidak berani mengatakan kepada Paman Minato? Lalu kenapa dia mengigau seperti ini dalam tidurnya?

"Sudahlah.. Kubiarkan kau menjadikanku guling malam ini."

Aku mulai menyamankan diriku sendiri. Memosisikan kepalaku di dada bidang Naruto. Kuputuskan untuk menjadikan nafas teratur tunanganku sebagai music penghantar tidurku.

"Ngghhh.. Brengsek." Gumamku pelan. Bagian bawahku menggesek miliknya. Dan itu menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menyiksaku. Biarlah malam ini aku tidur dalam keadaan 'bangun'. Akan kutuntaskan besok pagi saja. Setelah semua yang kualami malam ini, aku terlalu lelah…

**End of Sasuke's PoV**

.

.

"Ggghhhhh… Sedikit lagi –ahhh!"

"Henti –aahhhh.. 'Sukeehh…"

"Sedikit… Ahh.. ahh.. gghhhh…"

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar sepasang pemuda yang sedang melakukan kegiatan '**yamette atashi oshiri itai**'. Si kulit alabaster yang berada di atas terlihat bersemangat memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desah nikmat. Sementara pemuda berkulit tan yang berada di bawah bergumam tidak nyaman atas sentuhan seme-nya. Tangan tan-nya mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke. Sapphire yang masih setengah terpejam itu terlihat ingin mengeluarkan air mata, pipinya yang merona membuat siapapun yang melihat semakin ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya.

"Aaaaggggghhhhhhh!"

Sasuke terpekik melepas hasrat yang sejak semalam menghantuinya. Tubuhnya ambruk menimpa tubuh Namikaze muda yang mulai bergetar.

"T –teme… Brengsek!" gumam Naruto. Kedua lengannya lemas terkulai di sebelah tubuhnya. Sapphirenya benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto masih dengan sapphire yang menatap kosong langit-langit kamar asing ini, sementara Sasuke mulai mengeliat dan membuka matanya. Ia kelihatan lelah sekali.

"Ghhh… Aku lelah seka –"

"Apa kau sudah puas?" gumam suara bernada rendah memotong ucapan bungsu Uchiha. Mata onyx yang baru saja terbuka itu pun membulat sempurna.

"Na –Naruto. Kenapa kau ada di bawah ~" kali ini Sasuke yang memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di bawah sana. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan? Kenapa wajah tan itu terlihat begitu marah? Kenapa mata berhiaskan sapphire kembar itu terlihat memerah?

"Bisakah kau turun? Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini." Pinta Naruto tanpa sedikipun melihat wajah tunangannya.

Walaupun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke menuruti permintaan pemuda yang baru semalam dikenalnya itu. Perlahan, ia menggeser tubuhnya. Onyx-nya makin membulat saat menangkap celana dalam Naruto yang masih terpasang pada tempatnya basah. Lebih dari itu, selangkangan pemuda berkulit caramel itu memerah.

"Dobe, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri?" gumam Naru dengan nada sinis. Tanpa menoleh, ia terus berjalan mencari kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

Nyawa Sasuke yang belum kumpul benar memaksa otaknya bersusah payah memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dengan ragu, Sasuke melirik selangkangannya.

"Haahh… Aku masih memakai celana." Helaan Nafas lega terdengar. Namun semua itu berubah begitu pemuda topless ini mengingat rasa lengket yang ada. Dipegangnya sesuatu yang berada di dalam celananya.

Kondisi 'masa depan'nya yang seperti ini… 'Aku baru saja mengeluarkan isinya? Kapan?'

.

**Sasuke's PoV**

Tunggu sebentar. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku bangun diatas tubuh si Dobe itu kan? Lalu…

"Apa aku keluar hanya karena 'bergesekan' dengannya? Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin." Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku bisa keluar semudah itu. Apalagi kolorku, juga celana dalamnya, masih berada pada tempatnya. Kelebihan apa yang dimiliki baby face sialan itu sampai-sampai dia bisa membuatku keluar tanpa –sudahlah. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Susah bagiku untuk menjelaskannya -_-

Tapi… Kondisiku yang seperti ini.. tidak salah lagi. Aku baru saja keluar. Kalau begitu.. Naruto…

'deghh'

"Dobe! Tunggu sebentar!" melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi adalah hal yang kulakukan saat ini. Bocah itu pasti marah padaku. Entah bagaimana, aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

'brak.. brakk.. brakk..'

"Naruto buka pintunya!" teriakku menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Serius, aku tadi tidak sengaja.

"Narutooo! Kau tuli ya?" berani-beraninya dia mengacuhkanku. Satu-satunya yang kudengar adalah suara gemericik air mengalir dan … isakan?

Mataku langsung membulat. Naruto menangis. Aku membuat anak orang menangis! Apa yang akan Paman Minato lakukan kalau dia tahu aku telah membuat anaknya menangis? Tou-san.. Tou-san juga pasti akan mengamuk. Tidak!

"Do –Naruto.. Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Buka pintunya dan kita bicara. Ok?"Aku masih mencoba membujuknya. Kenapa aku membujuknya sampai begini? Kenapa aku memohon kepadanya? Brengsek bocah ini!

"Ayolah… Jangan marah begitu. Kutraktir kau makan ya.. Atau.. Atau kubuatkan desain interior untuk rumah yang akan kau tempati bersama istrimu kelak." Bodoh! Dia adalah tunanganku. Kenapa aku menawarkan yang aneh-aneh kepadanya? Lagipula, lepas dari rencana Tou-san adalah hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukan. Dia dan aku tidak akan bisa memiliki istri.

"Maksudku. Kuberikan apapun yang kau mau. Kalau aku tidak punya.. Akan kubelikan."

'brakk.. brakkk... braaakkk…'

Serius! Aku tidak berhenti mengoceh dan sesekali menggebrak pintu. Kenapa aku jadi begini, sih? Bukannya si muka ceria ini mengatakan dia sebenarnya menolak pertunangan ini? Kenapa aku malah jadi berharap padanya?

"Naru –"

'cklekkk'

"Kenapa aku harus membukakan pintu untukmu saat aku sedang mandi? Kau mau melakukan itu lagi padaku? Jangan harap kau bisa." Gumamnya dengan nada rendah pasca membuka pintu. Aku membatu. Tubuh berkulit caramel yang masih basah itu hanya tertutup handuk yang memilit longgar di pinggangnya.

Tahan.. Tahan Sasuke. Kau adalah seorang Uchiha yang normal. Jangan terpengaruh oleh tubuhnya yang langsing dan indah itu… Damn! Aku mulai berdiri.

"Minggir. Aku mau pergi." Raut wajah Naruto datar. Bahkan ia tidak mau bertatapan mata denganku. Satu hal yang tidak kuragukan adalah Namikaze muda ini baru saja menangis. Aku yakin karena matanya masih terlihat merah.

Tanpa memedulikanku, dia melewatiku dan langsung mengobrak-abrik lemari berwarna abu-abu. Aku bisa mendengar decakan kesal dari bibirnya saat ia tidak bisa menemukan satupun pakaiannya disana.

"Milikmu yang berwarna krem." Gumamku masih dalam posisi semula. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku seperti tidak bisa bergerak. Aku seakan tidak sanggup menatap matanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang akan dipakainya, tangan tan itu bersiap melepas handuk di pinggangnya. Otomatis, aku langsung membalikkan badanku, memunggunginya, "A –aku mau mandi."

Dan aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Menahan suara… Perlahan… Aku mulai coba menidurkan lagi Sasuke Jr yang sempat terbangun setelah melihat tubuh Naruto tadi.

'Kami-sama… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'

.

.

'takk'

"Naruto. Kau disana?" panggilku saat menuruni tangga dan mendengar suara dari dapur minimalis yang tepat nyempil di sebelah kanan tangga. Mata gelapku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang menuangkan sesuatu ke mangkuk. Di sebelah mangkuk ada segelas air putih dan secangkir kopi.

"Naru.." panggilku sekali lagi setelah aku tiba di depan meja. Pemuda itu masih saja belum mau menatapku. Sebegitu marahnya kah dia padaku?

"Dobe. Bisakah kau berhenti mengacuhkanku? Aku tadi tidak se –"

"Dengar Tuan Uchiha TEME yang Terhormat. Karena suatu hal, aku memang bodoh. Kuharap kau memaafkanku karena aku terlahir bodoh, tidak seperti dirimu yang jenius dan dikagumi oleh banyak gadis." Nada bicaranya meninggi. Dengan intonasi sinis seperti itu.., aku yakin dia benar-benar marah padaku.

Tubuh berbalut kemeja lengan pendek berwarna coklat bata itu langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Mau kemana? Biar kuantar." Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Kugenggam erat, seakan tidak ingin pemuda beriris sapphire ini meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah kami. Aku tadi bilang apa? 'Rumah kami', ehh?

"Aku bisa naik kendaraan umum." Lagi, nada bicaranya berubah. Kali ini kalimat bernada dingin yang kudengar.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menebus kesa –"

"Sudah! Makan dulu, sana… Ada bubur tomat special, tuh." Pinta Naru dengan logat yang pernah kudengar di TV ketika Iklan. Dan pegelangan tan itu langsung lepas dariku. Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, dia langsung ngacir dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang aku tidak tahu.

"Tuhan… Lindungilah Tunanganku."

Bubur tomat, kopi hitam kental, air putih… Naruto menyiapkan semuanya untukku. Padahal dia sedang marah padaku. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak melupakan tugasnya. Memang dia calon istri yang baik :3

"Tidak.. Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Berhenti mengigau, Sasuke!"

.

.

Ha~aahhhh sudah jam 8. Untung saja ini hari Minggu. Jadinya aku libur. Mau kemana yaa…

'_**Kimi o suki dake ja mono tarinai**_

_**Akogare dake ja umekirenai**_

_**Samishisa dake ga kyo mo RIARU de**_

_**Ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau..' (*)**_

Terdengar reff OST snime ber-genre YAOI yang pernah kulihat. Perlahan, gugrepe-grepe kantung celanaku. Setelah benda berbentuk kubus gepeng itu ketemu, langsung saja kusentuh touch screen-nya tanpa menengok siapa yang menelfon.

"Hn." Gumamku sambil membuka masuk ke mobilku.

"**Toutoooooo! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam.."** rengek suara di seberang sana antusias. Pasti ini adalah baka aniki. Apakah aku akan menceritakan kalau semalam kami tidur seranjang? Apakah akan kuceritakan kalau tadi padgi ada kejadian lengket-lengket?

Apa kalian gila? Mana mungkin kuceritakan itu semua. Bercerita pada aniki sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Apa lagi dia adalah My Baka Aniki, Uchiha Itachi. Koneksinya… Secepat gelombang Ultra Sonik!

"Semalam aku mengajaknya pulang. Karena lelah, kami langsung tidur."

"**Apa kalian melakukan itu? Bagaimana rasanya? Ceritakan padaku Otouto…"** dan Aniki mulai bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Aku tentu saja tidak mau menjawab. Untuk apa menjawab pertanyaan aneh begitu?

"Aniki, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau pergi." Potongku usai mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan menguci semua pintu.

"**Hm.. Mau kemana?"**

Aku? Mau kemana? Aku juga tidak tahu -_-  
>aku ingin mencari Naruto, mungkin…<p>

"Mencarikan hadiah untuk wisuda Naruto." crap! Lagi-lagi aku ngelantur. Kalimat apaan itu? kalimat yang memancing reaksi berlebihan dari Baka Aniki. Siaaaaaaallll!

"**Wow! Naruto bersamamu?"**

"Tidak. Dia pergi duluan tadi."

"**Telpon dia dan ajak makan siang di rumah ya. Kaa-san akan masak sesuatu yang special. Byeee~~"**

'ckleekk'

Pemuda keriputan itu tahu kalau aku akan protes, makanya dia langsung menutup sambungan telepon ini. Menyuruhku menelpon si Dobe? membuatku mengajaknya makan siang di rumah? Aniki bercanda!

"Nomor telepon Dobe saja aku tidak punya…"

Mataku Menangkap tas Naruto yang semalam kulempar ke kursi belakang. Iseng, kuambil tas itu. Yahh… Siapa tahu aku menemukan petunjuk kemana Dobe pergi hari ini. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencari.

Tanganku membuka resletingnya perlahan. Tadinya kupikir, aku akan menemukan baju kotor bau yang dia gunakan untuk latihan, tapi ternyata aku salah.. Yang kutemukan di dalamnya hanyalah sebuah buku bersamput hitam dengan tulisan berwarna abu-abu.

"Chiisai na Kokoro...?" gumamku saat membaca sampulnya. Penasaran? Tentu saja! Apakah ini buku harian? Ahh.. memangnya dia anak perempuan yang suka menulis buku harian? Tapi bagaimana kalau ini benar buku harian?

'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan buku ini? Ditambah lagi… Aku merasa deg-degan sekarang.'

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menaruhnya kembali, tapi ternyata Tuhan berkata lain. Buku itu terjatuh dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang menghentikan nafasku sejenak.

"Naruto.. Kau…"

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

(*) itu ending anime '**Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi**' :D

Judulnya **Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku**

Hahahaahah XDDDD

Lagi-lagi karya geje dari Kyuu :3

Semoga ini menghibur :p

Dan lagi… Kyuu bingung dengan rate yang harus Kyuu kasih T apa M ?  
>Tapi belom ada lemon… Ahh! Kyuu kan ga bias bikin lemon! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa *stresss tingkat dewa<br>.

.

**Akhir kata  
>REVIEW PLEASE :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**9Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Part 2: I Become a Gay**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M (belum ada lemon, apakah ini harus ditaruh di rate T? :o)**

**Warning: geje, aneh, bikin muntah, ga jelas**

**Fic abal, geje, nista, maksa, bertabur typo, pokoknya bisa menimbulkan keinginan menulis flame (I hope not)**

.

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda ganteng baik hati yang terjebak dalam pertunangan konyol dengan seorang pemuda manis bernama Namikaze Naruto. Apa lihat-lihat? Kuakui pemuda tunanganku ini memang manis, lalu kenapa? Masalah buat Loee?

Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku bisa bertunangan dengan si pirang manis ehemm.. maksudku Namikaze Naruto. Maksudku, aku mulai menyukainya… Ahh! Pokoknya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan belajar menyukainya (?) Belajar menjadi seme yang baik agar bisa memberikan kepuasan bagi uke-ku sekaligus mengambil kepuasan sebanyak-banyaknya dari uke-ku. Muahahahaha! XDDDDD

Lupakan! Sekarang aku mondar-mandir di depan pintu menunggu tunanganku yang seharian menghilang. Hell~ooo! Dompet dan Hp-nya tertinggal di dalam tas sialan di mobilku. Aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa hidup sehari tanpa benda-benda penting itu?

Aku saja ke kamar mandi bawa-bawa hp -_- kadang tab yang layarnya lebih besar biar bisa jelas saat aku nonton film xxx sambil ona –maksudku, melakukan hal penting yang seorang pria sejati selalu lakukan. Ya, aku pria sejati.

Naruto… Naruto.. Naruto…

Kemana… Kemana… Kemana…

Kuharuu~~uusss mencari kemana…

Kekasih tercinta.. Tak tau dimana…

Kampret siaran TV yang menyiarkan suara tercekik itu! Apaan sih? Sok tahu sekali! Namikaze Naruto bukan kekasihku, tapi tunanganku!

Ok. Aku mulai stress sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Naru manisku nyasar? Bagaimana kalau Naru diculik orang, om-om hidung belang? Bagaimana kalau dia memaksa tunanganku untuk melakukan xxxx dengannya? Naruto! Pulanglah!

'cklekkk'

"Tadaima~~"

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku pada sosok yang tiba-tiba nyembul dari pintu masuk rumah idaman ini. Walau nada bicaraku gak OK banget, dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur karena tunanganku pulang ke rumah tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Hadirin yang berbahagia… Acara yang pertama adalah –lupakan!

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku. Ayolah manis.., ini sudah sore dan kau masih marah padaku gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi? Harusnya kau bangga menjadi partnerku dalan berlengket-lengket ria.

"Menjauh darimu." Balasnya ketus. Tubuh tan itu langsung melewatiku tanpa mengadakan kontak sedikitpun. Padahal aku berharap kami bisa melakukan anu disini -_-

"Apa maksudmu menjauh dariku?"

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, begitu saja tidak tahu? Kembali ke SD sana!" OMJ –Oh My Jashin- teganya dia berkata begitu.. Memangnya aku se-bego itu? Ya ampun.. Citra jeniusku bisa luntur kalau terus-terusan begini!

"Naruto. ikat pinggangmu tertinggal." Tiba-tiba saja sesosok makhluk pucat nyembul dari pintu. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa cowok mirip aku itu? Tunggu! Dia mirip aku o_O Pemuda pucat itu mirip aku! Matanya, hidungnya, gantengnya… Bibir –tunggu! Bibirnya jontor!

"Ahh, Sai. terima kasih." Tunanganku terlihat senang sekali menerima ikat pinggang dari pemuda sialan itu. Ikat pinggang… Ikat pinggang… Kenapa Dobe bisa melepas ikat pinggangnya? Kenapa si jontor Sai bisa memiliki ikat pinggang tunanganku? What The Heaven! Dan lagi, kenapa pemuda berambut cepak itu hanya memakai kaos aneh yang menunjukkan udel-nya yang bodong? Apa yang baru saja mereka laukan DDDDDDX

"Yasud. Aku pulang dulu ya. Salam untuk 'itu'-mu yang kecil." Gumamnya lalu ngacir sambil ngekek.

Dan aku langsung membatu. 'itu'.. 'itu'… Salam untuk 'itu'-mu yang kecil… Apa maksudnya itu? Apa tunanganku pernah melakukan adegan yang aneh-aneh dengannya? Apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka? Apa pemuda Sai pernah melihat 'itu'-nya Dobe-ku? Jangan sampai pikiranku ini benar terjadi…

"Brengsek!"

Aku berbalik mengejar tunanganku yang dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkanku yang membeku di depan pintu. Pokoknya harus kutanyakan padanya. Setelah akhirnya aku menemukan titik terang atas perasaannya padaku, setelah aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta padanya… Bisa-bisanya dia malah melakukan hubungan dengan pemuda lain. Dan kenapa harus pemuda yang mirip aku? Kenapa mereka mangacuhkanku saat ngobrol? Memangnya aku invicible GAY apa? Brengsek mereka berdua!

"Siapa cowok tadi?"

"Sai." jawabnya asal sambil menuang jus jeruk.

"Ck. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" aku masih berdiri dihadapannya dan dia masih belum mau mengadakan kontak mata denganku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dari mana saja kalian? Jam segini baru pulang."

"…"

"Kenapa dia bisa punya ikat pinggangmu? Memangnya kau melepas celanamu di depannya?" tanyaku seperti ibu-ibu bawel.

"It's none of your business!" OK. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi.

"Apanya yang bukan urusanku? Kau ini tunanganku. Kau pikir, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Menghilang seharian, membiarkanku terkena semprotan Aniki dan Kaa-san gara-gara tidak membawamu pulang siang ini… dan lagi, kenapa si jontor tadi bilang 'itu'-mu kecil?" aku berteriak. Ini sudah melebihi batas kesabaranku. Apa Dobe pikir, aku akan diam saja kalau dia menunjukkan 'itu'-nya kepada pria lain?

"Shut your yell up!"

"Namikaze Naruto! Who the hell do you think you are? You're my fiancé!"

"Tch. Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak sudi bertu –hei! Lepaskan aku!" kudorong tubuhnya ke lantai. Aku tindih… sapphire-nya yang indah itu terlihat ketakutan. Ya ampun… Aku tidak keterlaluan kan? Ahh pasti mata Naruto membulat karena melihat wajahku yang terlalu tampan.

"Tatap mata saya… Konsentrasi…" Tunggu! Kok aku jadi mirip Ojan begini?

"Namikaze Naruto. Tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku." Akhirnya kuucapkan kalimat itu dengan benar. Sekuat tenaga aku menyangga bagian bawahku agar tidak menyentuh bagian bawahnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika sampai milikku bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa semua yang ada di buku bodohmu itu juga bohongan? Tch. Apanya yang **Chiisai no Kokoro**?"

Dia terlihat terkejut saat aku mengatakannya. Buku sialan itu… Apakah itu juga palsu? Kuharap tidak…

Sapphirenya menatapku takut-takut. Aku bisa merasakan keraguan mendalam yang dia rasakan, " Aku.. Aku tidak me –menyukaimu."

'deghh'

Naruto mengatakannya. Dia baru saja mengatakannya! Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkk! Ohh Noooo~~ ! What The Hell! Aku membatu seketika. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis. Nanti di kamar mandi saja menangisnya! Tahan.. Tahan Sasuke.. Jangan merusak citra gantengmu!

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukaimu…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Kulihat matanya mulai basah. Tangannya mencengkram erat lenganku yang kekar.

"Naruto.."

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama! Hanya melihat fotomu… Itu yang aku bisa. Setelah bertemu denganmumu, kau malah… Kau…" tangan kanannya memegang dada, mencengkram kuat. Dobe, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendriri! Ohh Noo~ Kalau sampai bagian itu terluka, aku tidak akan bisa sucking his nipple!

"Dobe!" kugenggam lembut tangan kanannya, mengecupnya sekilas. Onyx menawanku menatap lekat sapphire-nya yang basah. Kuturunkan bagian bawahku, menempel miliknya. Aku tidak peduli kalau Sasuke Jr. kebanggaanku akan bangun sekarang. Tohh aku tahu kalau dia menyukaiku. Jadi… Aku bisa mengajaknya melakukan adegan xxxx. Eheheh~~:3

Aku memeluknya, mencium perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Mengecupnya lembut berulang-ulang. Lengannya terasa ragu membalas pelukanku, "Sasuke… Mmhh.. Suki.."

Tubuhku bergetar mendengar bisikan lembut itu. Padahal sudah sering sekali aku mendengar pernyataan cinta dari mulai gadis-gadis, tante girang, ibu-ibu PKK, sampai nenek-nenek bau tanah. Tapi tidak pernah kurasakan getaran-getaran aneh ini. Ohh Dewa Jashin, inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan ketiga?

"Mmhhh.. Dobe.. Aku menginginkanmu." Bisikku di telinganya. Sesekali kujilat nakal, membuatnya memelukku makin erat dan mengerang. Ya Jahin-sama… Sasuke Ganteng Jr semakin lapar!

"Ahh… 'Suke. Hentikaa~aanh.."

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ouu yeah! Dia mulai bergairah! Aku mulai menggesekkan bagian bawah kami pelan. Sik asik… Sik asik.. Sebentar lagi milikku akan berakhir di lubangnya yang nikmat itu.. Ahh! Memikirkannya aku jadi semakin keras.

"Teme.. Aku wisuda besoookk… ghh."

"Hmm..?" gumamku menanggapi ucapannya yang sama sekali gak nyambung dengan kegiatan kami. Memangnya kenapa? Wisudanya kan besok… Bibirku sibuk menjilati lehernya, bersiap membuat kiss mark yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan.

"Jangan membuatku 'tidak bisa berjalan'… Please.."

'dziiiiiiingggg~~~~'

'tarakdungjes'

Aku baru ingat! Aku baru ingat! Aku langsung menghentikan aktivitasku. Besok tunanganku akan wisuda. Kalau kami melakukannya malam ini, berarti… Berarti… Tidaaaaakkk! Sasuke Jr., maafkan aku… Maafkan aku Sasuke Jr.! Tolong jangan pundung dan lepas dariku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!

Sialan! Ini pasti karena tadi aku nyebut-nyebut Dewa Jashin! Ya Tuhan.. Maafkan diriku yang sedang bergairah ini. Maafkan aku menyebut nama dewa abal-abal itu. Andai saja tadi aku menyebut 'Tuhan'… Pasti lubangnya sudah menjadi milikku saat ini. Hiks…

"Maaf Teme.." Bibirnya mengecup pipiku lembut. Jari-jarinya menyentuh mesra bibirku.

"Sudahlah…" aku menghela nafas. Perlahan aku mulai beranjak dari tubuh seksi-nya. Berdiri, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Teme kau tidak marah kan?"

"Hn.." gumamku menanggapi pertanyaan bodohnya. Bagaimana aku bisa marah? Aku tidak akan bisa merasakan apapun kecuali gairah membara saat ini. Uhhh! Please… Seseorang! Bantu aku mengeluarkan isi bola kembarku!

"Sasuke…" aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya mengikutiku. Kubiarkan saja.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kamar mandi, lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ugh.. 'Suke.. Jangan acuhkan aku.." rengeknya. Maaf Dobeku sayang, cintaku, manisku, aku ingin segera mengeluarkannya. Melihat wajahmu yang manis tanpa memberikan sentuhan pada milikku hanya akan membuatku semakin tersiksa.

Aku masuk ke kamar, lalu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Kuturunkan resleting celanaku, lalu langsung meremas milikku kuat.

"Aaghh.."

Kutelusupkan tanganku ke celana dalam yang rasanya sangat sempit ini. Aku mulai membelai milikku pelan, memainkan kedua bolaku tanpa melepas CD-ku terlebih dahulu.

"Teme… Maafkan aku. Jangan marah padaku. Please.. Hk.." lengan tan Naruto memelukku dari belakang, erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, aku bisa mendengar isakan beberapa kali. Apa? Dobe menangis?

Ok. Aku kehilangan hasratku untuk melakukan self-service sekarang. Aku selalu bingung kalau Dobe menangis. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana…?

Tou-san bisa ngamuk padaku! Dan Aniki.. Aniki pasti akan menyemprotku lagi DDDX

Perlahan, aku berbalik, memegang bahunya cukup erat, lalu menatap lekat matanya. Maaf Dobe, aku terlalu bergairah. Tolong jangan menangis lagi. Tolong segera tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin segera menuntaskan hasratku.

-chuu-

Mataku membulat saat bibir manis itu mencium bibirku cukup dalam. Mata sapphire yang menawan itu setengah terpejam, membuatku semakin ingin memakannya. Kumohon manis, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.

"Mmhhhh… Aalhhhh…" Kuperdalam ciuman kami. Aku memaksa bibirnya untuk menerima kehadiran lidahku.

"Ngghh.. Sukee~~eehhh…" Tangannya mencoba mendorongku. Jujur aku ingin sekali mengabaikannya. Sial sekali, akal sehatku masih berfungsi sehingga aku menghentikan ciumanku. Uhuhuhhh DDDDX

"Umm.. Malam ini, yang ini saja…" gumamnya membuatku mengeryitkan dahi. Yang ini? Yang ini…? Yang ini yang mana? Please deh Dobe, jangan buat aku bingung!

"Hn?"

"Janji kau tidak marah?" sapphire-nya menatapku melas. Seolah dia sedang melakukan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. Aku mengangguk saja deh -_-

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini, jadi…" Telunjuk kirinya menyentuh bibir nya sendiri. Matanya menatapku ragu-ragu. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya malu.

Otak jeniusku bekerja cepat. Apakah Dobe ingin sucking my xxxxx? Wow! Dia memintaku untuk mau melakukannya? Aw aw aw… Manis sekali Dobe-ku ini… Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memakan miliknya juga :3 Sudah kuputuskan. Aku adalah seorang GAY mulai saat ini. Gay for Naruto, only Naruto…

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya. Ya ampun…. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan bibir hangatnya menghisap milikku yang super OK ini.

"Tapi janji, kau tidak akan ngambek seperti tadi…"

'ngiiingg~'

What the -? Jadi dia pikir, aku tadi ngambek? Lalu dia melakukan ini semua biar aku berhenti pundung? Woaaaaa! Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu tentangku! Whatever lah.. Yang penting aku bisa mengeluarkan benih berhargaku di dalam mulutnya. Jangan sampai terbuang sia-sia lagi seperti adegan lengket-lengket pagi tadi.

"As your wish.. My lovely Dobe-chan.." bisikku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang makin bersemu. Perlahan namun pasti, aku mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya ala bridal menuju kamar.

Ya Tuhan… Matanya terlihat semakin indah saat menatapku lekat seperti ini. Bibirnya semakin menggairahkan. Tubuhnya… Ohh! Namikaze Naruto… Kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi seorang gay!

"Sasuke…" Desahnya saat aku membaringkannya di kasur. Matanya tak pernah lepas dariku. Dia mengamati kegiatanku melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu.

Pertama kemejanya…

Kaos dalam…

Celana ketat miliknya…

Lalu...

Aku menelan ludahku. Mataku seakan mau copot melihat Naruto menyilangkan kakinya, seolah melindungi miliknya dari jarahanku, padahal dia masih memakai celana dalam.

Padahal semalam aku sudah melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi dengan ekspresi wajah manis Dobe yang bersemu seolah menahan hasrat itu… Jadi lebih HOT!

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh pipinya yang kenyal. Kuusap beberapa kali, lalu kukecup. Sesaat kemudian, kurasakan tangannya menarik-narik kaosku, aku tahu maksudnya.

Tergesa, aku melepas kaosku, melemparnya sembarangan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… Ughhh!

Kulepas celanaku, lengkap dengan celana dalam yang kupakai. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang super merah. Kutindih tubuhnya dengan tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Bibirku memulai lagi aksinya.

"Mmmhhh… 'Suke.." gumamnya di sela ciuman kami. Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat kutarik tangannya menyentuh kejantananku yang berukuran super. Lebih super dari pada kata-kata Mar io Teg uh.

"Mmhhhk –" nafasnya tercekat saat lidahku menantang lidahnya bertarung. Tentu saja, aku yang mendominasi.

Naruto mengisap bibirku lembut, penuh perasaan. Tangannya mulai terbiasa dengan kejantananku di bawah sana. Ohhh… Naruto… Dia memijatnya perlahan. Sapphire-nya tak lepas dari mataku.

Kubalas dengan mengisap kuat lidahnya, merangsangnya untuk meremas kuat milikku. Membuatku tergila-gila, ingin bibir ranumnya mengisap milikku segera.

"Nggghhh~~ Su-ngghh.."

"Ahh.. Naruto…" bisikku saat melepas pungutan kami. Ini benar-benar super sekali! Bahkan aku tidak pernah sampai begini saat berciuman dengan pacar-pacarku dulu. Naruto benar-benar luar biasa hot.

"Aahhh… 'Suke… Mmghh…" pemuda yang hampir kehabisan nafas ini mengusap sudut bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

Aku menyeringai. Kudekatkan bibirku ke lehernya, bersiap membuat kiss mark. Tanda bahwa dia adalah milikku. Propertiku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku. Termasuk makhluk jontor sialan tadi.

"Jangan di leher.. Semua orang akan melihatnya besok.." bisiknya lembut. Membuatku menurutinya dengan senang hati. Jilatanku turun ke dadanya, mengecupnya beberapa kali, kemudian mulai mengisap.

"Aaghh… Sasuke…" desahnya. Tangannya meremas rambut solid kebanggaanku. Membuatku mengisapnya makin kuat. Lagi.. Lagi dan lagi…

"Sa –mmghhhh.. Kkhhhhh..." bibir ranumnya mengerang saat aku menggigit-gigit kiss mark buatanku. Matanya mulai basah. Tapi kali ini, air mata bahagia yang dia keluarkan.

"Sakit?" bisikku mengakhiri kegiatan 'menandai'-ku. Kepala kuningnya menggeleng pelan, bibirnya tersenyum manis sekali. Membuatku tersenyum lega.

Diam-diam, aku menarik celana dalamnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Dobe-chan tidak sadar. Dia pasti sangat malu kalau tahu aku melakukan ini.

"Kau manis…" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tersipu, tangan kanannya mencubit pelan lenganku, sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membelai di bawah sana.

"Aaahhhh!" pekiknya saat tiba-tiba kuremas kejantanannya. Ekspresinya membuatku semakin bergairah. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, seolah ingin segera diisi oleh milikku. Kucium bibirnya ganas, memaksa lidahnya untuk kembali bertarung bersamaku.

Bibir kami saling memungut, tangan kiriku sibuk dengan miliknya, begitu juga dengan tangan kirinya, sibuk dengan milikku yang super. Lengan kananku menyangga tubuhku sendiri agar tidak terlalu membebaninya.

"Mmhhh… Sasuke… Ammhhh." Bisiknya lembut. Entah bagaimana suara itu membuatku semakin panas. Wajahnya memang terlihat manis, tapi bagiku… Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Dia adalah Naruto, tunanganku. Pemuda bermata sapphire yang telah membuatku menyerahkan hatiku kepadanya dengan suka rela.

Kulepaskan bibirnya perlahan, membuat tunanganku yang hampir kehabisan nafas terengah dengan wajah merah. Kubuka pahanya lebar, menunjukkan miliknya yang menurutku lumayan, tidak kecil seperti kata si jontor.

"Ahh.." desahnya saat kugenggam kuat. Ukurannya pas di genggamanku. Ohh Tuhan… Ini pasti pertanda bahwa aku diciptakan sebagai seorang gay.

"Sasuke… Ahh Ahh.. Akhhh… Hentikann!" teriaknya keras. Aku mengisap kuat nipple kanan-nya, sementara tanganku meremas dan mengocok miliknya cepat. Otomatis, tangan tan di bawah sana juga ikut meremas keras. Ohh.. Ohhh… Ghhhh….

"Mmmnwhhhh…. Mmhhh…." Kumainkan nipple-nya dengan lidahku. Tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat membuatku makin bergairah. Bibirnya yang setengah terbuka tak henti-hentinya memanggilku, mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Kkhhhh…" Tubuhnya mengeliat tak nyaman. Kejantanan di genggamanku semakin keras. Aku mengisap makin ganas, sesekali menggigitnya nakal. Tangan kananku memelintir keras yang kanan, sesekali menekannya kuat, sementara tangan kiriku makin brutal menyiksa miliknya. Keluarkan Dobe.. Keluarkan…

"Aaagghhhh! 'Sukee~~eehhhh… Ahh.. Anghhh…"

Suara merdu itu mengiringi cairan hangat yang membasahi tangan kiriku. Kulepaskan Dobe-chan. Onyx-ku menatap lekat wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan, menjauh sedikit dari tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihat wajah puas dan tubuh lemas tunanganku.

Entah bagaimana, hatiku bergetar hebat. Rasanya ingin menangis melihatnya seperti itu. Menangis bahagia…

"Manis.. Aku belum."

"Nghh.." lenguhnya menanggapi bisikanku. Kelihatannya itu berarti 'aku lelah, ganteng'.

Kudekatkan jemari kiriku ke bibirnya, lalu mulai menjilat sperma lengket yang masih hangat di tanganku. Aku bisa melihat matanya membulat. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Cobalah.. Rasanya manis."

Serius! Sperma Dobe benar-benar terasa manis bagiku. Rasanya seperti madu yang dicampur dengan lemon. Manis dan menyehatkan!

Lidahnya terjulur ragu, aku mendorong satu jariku masuk ke mulutnya. Alisnya mengeryit, lidahnya mendorong-dorong jariku supaya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhkk.. Teme, itu menjijikkan.." tangan tan Naruto mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Kelihatannya dia memang merasa awkward mencicipi cairan cinta miliknya sendiri. Atau.. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan yang seperti ini? Woww! Aku akan mendapatkan seorang perawan –ehh, maksudku perjaka!

"Apapun.. Selama itu milikmu, bagiku akan sangat berharga." Bisikku di sela jilatan lidahku. Aku ingin menjilat habis semua sperma yang ada di tanganku. Pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang terbuang!

Wajahnya makin bersemu. Bibirnya bergerak seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Tangan caramel di bawah sana mulai melanjutkan aktivitas grepe-grepe yang sempat tertunda.

"K –kalau begitu…" Aku segera bangkit mendengar kalimat gantung Naruto. Tidak perlu mendengarkan seluruhnya karena aku tahu benar maksud Dobe-ku. Aku langsung duduk di samping Naruto dan membuka kakiku lebar-lebar. Menunjukkan betapa gagahnya kejantananku yang berdiri tegak.

Dobe menelan ludah, matanya tak bisa lepas dari milikku. Yes! Trik gombal gambil-ku tadi berhasil!

Kutarik tangan kanannya, kuletakkan di atas kejantananku yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum. "Dobe, Please…"

Kepala kuning-nya mengangguk sekali, kemudian tubuh tan-nya bergerak, merangkak mendekati pangkal pahaku.

Mata Naruto menatapku ragu, seolah minta persetujuan untuk memakannya. Aku tersenyum, mengelus pelan helaian pirangnya. Dia pun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aahhh…" desahku saat ujung lidahnya menyentuh ujung kejantananku. Naruto bermain disana untuk beberapa saat. Mengelitik lubang kejantananku dengan lidahnya yang nakal. Uhh.. Lihai juga dia.

"Mmhh… Te –mmwhh.." tangan kanannya menarik lenganku, memosisikan telapakku ke nipple-nya. Wow! Dia masih pengen ternyata.. Sik asik.. Sik asik…

Lidah itu mulai menelusur dari ujung sampai ke pangkal kejantananku. Kedua tangannya memainkan bola kembarku, sesekali meremasnya. "Ughh…"

Dilakukannya berulang ulang, membuatku memelintir nipple-nya kuat.

Mata indahnya menatap sayu onyx-ku. Membuatku semakin menyukainya, lagi dan lagi…

Naruto mulai melahap kepala kejantananku sambil mengisapnya. Kedua tangannya bergantian mengocok batang dan bola kembarku. Uhh.. Ini sungguh nikmat.

"Aaahh…"

Dia terlihat kesulitan menangani kejantananku yang berukuran besar. Terlihat hanya kepalamnya saja yang bisa masuk ke mulutnya. Naruto mengocok batang kejantananku makin kuat, mulutnya terus berusaha memakan milikku.

"Kkhh.." tunanganku hampir tersedak. Kulepaskan nipple-nya, allu kubelai kepalanya lembut dengan kedua tanganku. Sapphire-nya melirikku sekilas.

"Jangan memaksakan diri.. Begini saja sudah cukup." Gumamku penuh pengertian. Aku sendiri kaget dengan ucapanku. Padahal, aku selalu memaksakan semuanya pada pacar-pacarku dulu. Naruto memang berbeda. Apakah ini yang dimaksud, aku menyukainya.. menyayanginya… mencintainya..?

Dia mengangguk sekilas, lalu mulai bermain lagi dengan kejantananku. Lidahnya memutari kepala Sasuke Jr. di dalam mulutnya, sesekali dihisapnya kuat-kuat. Jujur, aku ingin sekali merangsangnya lagi, memainkan nipple-nya. Tapi kalau aku melakukannya… Dia akan kelelahan besok, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Naruto akan sibuk seharian besok…

"Ggghhh…" erangku saat giginya mengenai milikku. Rasanya ngilu, sekaligus nikmat. Aku ingin dia melakukannya lagi. Onyx-ku menangkap bokong seksinya yang nganggur. Tahan.. Tahan Sasuke.. Jangan sentuh bagian itu.

Imajinasiku melayang jauh saat mulut Naruto mengisap milikku kuat. Tangannya yang mengocok cepat dan sesekali memainkan bola kembarku seakan membuat kejantananku makin sensitive.

Fantasiku membuatku seolah sedang memasuki lubang Naruto. mataku tak lepas dari bokong seksinya yang terlihat kenyal itu. Naruto… Ohh.. Naruto…

"Lebih cepat, Dobe.." pekikku mengiringi kedua tanganku yang menekan kepalanya dalam, pinggangku bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat. Mataku terpejam, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan ini. Ohh.. Sebentar lagi aku keluar!

"Naruto… Ughh.."

"Mmnghh…" erangnya tertahan. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya mencoba menjauh dari milikku. Aku bisa merasakan kejantananku menyentuh kerongkongannya. Aku bisa merasakan kerongkongannya bergetar, tersedak beberapa kali. Maaf Dobe, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Kugoyangkan pinggulku makin cepat. Pikiranku memaksaku membayangkan bahwa yang menghangatkan kejantananku saat ini adalah lubangnya yang sempit dan hangat. Ohh.. Ohh… Kutarik kejantananku sampai tinggal ujungnya saja. Dengan sekali sentak, kejantananku melesat masuk menghantam kerongkongan Dobe-ku.

"Aaangghhhhh!" Lenguhku melepas hasrat. Sungguh, ini adalah orgasme ternikmat yang pernah kualami. Semua ini berkat Dobe-ku. Tunanganku yang manis… Tunggu! Dobe-ku!

"Na –Naruto.." panggilku panic. Dobe masih belum beranjak dari kejantanan super-ku yang sekarang sudah lemas. Ya Tuhan.. Jangan-jangan dia pingsan gara-gara aku terlalu ganas. Maafkan aku Dobe.. Padahal tadi aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diriku.

"Ummh… Uhukk~" Ya ampun.. dia tersedak saat aku menarik tubuhnya. OMG.. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Baka Aniki pasti akan sangat heboh dan mengolokku habis-habisan!

"Naruto. Katakan sesuatu.." Ok. Aku merengek sekarang. Kusandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, kuusap jidatnya lembut.

"Uhukk.. Ukhh.. 'Suke…" bisiknya. Tangannya memegang lenganku lembut. Kuusap bibirnya yang belepotan cairan kentalku. Ya Tuhan.. Aku keluar banyak sekali!

Bibirnya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mengecup dadaku. "Kau benar.. Rasanya manis."

Aku memeluknya erat. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu saat aku mengkhawatirkannya! Dasar Dobe! Otaknya benar-benar eror! Hikss T_T

"Maaf ya.." kukejup dahinya singkat, dia mengangguk.

Kutarik selimut lecek plus lengket yang kami tindih, menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua. Aku harap, Naruto tidur nyenyak di atas dadaku. Aku harap dia bahagia.

"Teme.."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?" lengannya memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa menelan semua sp –"

"Ssssttt…" kusentuh bibirnya dengan telunjukku. Dia tahu apa maksudku. Naruto menyamankan kepalanya di dadaku. Tidak kusangka, rambut pirang jabriknya yang terlihat kaku itu ternyata sangat lembut.

"Dobe. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" bisikku. Aku berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat supaya dia tidak tersinggung. Bagaimanapun, pemuda bibir jontor tadi sangat menggangguku. Apalagi kata-katanya yang membuat telingaku panas.

Dia mengangguk singkat, membuatku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara. "Soal Sai. Apa kau dan dia –"

"Sasuke!" pekiknya keras membuatku mengunci bibirku rapat. Kepalanya mendongak, sapphire-nya menatapku tajam. Crap! Aku membuatnya marah! Bisa-bisa aku tidak mendapat jatah lubang untuk besok. Ya ampun… Apa yang harus kulakukan DDDDX

"Teme menyebalkan!" aku menelan ludah melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Bibirnya manyun. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Sai itu teman kuliahku. Dia terobsesi memiliki 'i-itu' besar. Aku yang selalu jadi sasaran sebagai perbandinga. Padahal, dia belum pernah melihat milikku. Pergi ke kamar mandi bareng saja belum pernah, dari mana dia bisa melihat milikku? Aku lelah memarahinya. Yasudah kubiarkan saja. Dia itu bla bla bla.." onyx-ku membulat. Bahkan dia menjelaskan sampai se-detail itu untuk pertanyaanku yang belum selesai.

"But I'm jealous.." bisikku memotong penjelasannya yang panjang kali lebar. Ya Tuhan.. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Belum pernah aku merasa cemburu. Serius! Soalnya aku tidak pernah menganggap serius hubunganku. Tapi sekarang… Dengan Naruto…

"Kau bohong!" OK. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Apa aku salah ngomong lagi? Huaaaa! Mana yang salah!

"Kau bilang tidak mau bertunangan denganku." Bola matanya menghindari tatapanku. Pipinya yang menggembung digantikan oleh raut… sedih (?)

"Memang. Lalu kenapa?" kurasakan pelukan di pinggangku mulai terlepas. Naruto sensitive sekali sih o_O

"Tapi buku bodoh milik seseorang yang menjadi tunanganku itu membuatku mengerti sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyimpan begitu-banyak fotoku? Padahal ekspresiku begitu-begitu saja, tidak ada yang berubah. bisa dibilang, hanya backround, pakaian dan sudut-nya saja yang berubah. sudah begitu. Dia menambahkan tulisan aneh di setiap fotoku. Misalnya saat aku sedang makan, di bawahnya ada tulisan 'kuharap aku berada di sampingnya untuk memberinya air minum saat dia tersedak'. Ahh.. Pasti baka aniki yang memberinya foto-foto itu." Aku berhenti saat pelukan di pinggangku kembali terasa.

"Aku memutuskan untuk belajar menyukaimu.." Bisikku lembut. Aku bisa merasakan dadaku yang basah. Satu hal yang aku tahu adalah, ini bukan iler, tapi air mata tunanganku.

"Dan saat si jontor masuk ke rumah ini.. Aku merasa sangat marah, kecewa, sedih… Saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku sudah mulai menyukaimu sebelum aku menyadarinya."

I wonder. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan kalimat semanis ini? Rumah ini bukan haunted house kan? Aku tidak sedang kesurupan kan? Kurasa tidak…

"Terima kasih.." bisiknya lembut. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi. Bagaimanapun, dia harus tidur agar tetap fit besok. Semoga Naruto suka dengan hadiah yang aku siapkan… Harus suka dong :D

Aku pun mulai menutup mataku.. Bersiap untuk tidur… Semoga esok hari, aku akan mendapat jatah yang lebih dari ini. Aamiin (-/|\-) - bukan gambar muka Itachi keriput, tapi gambar orang berdoa.

.

.

Ughh… Berisik sekali sih. siapa yang menyalakan music keras-keras pagi-pagi begini sih? mana lagunya semrawut. Dua lagu diputar bersamaan. Ashita, boku wa kimi ni ai ni iku dan Kimi no Mama.

'deggh'

Aku membuka mataku lebar. Ashita.. Ashita… Itu ring tone milikku! Dan Kimi no mama.. mungkin itu ringtone Hp Naru yang kuletakkan di meja.

"Naruto! Bangun!" teriakku saat melihat sinar terang yang masuk dari jendela kamar. Ini sudah pagi… Sudah pagi! Tidak! Ini sudah terlalu terang untuk disebut pagi.

"Ummhh… Teme.." Dobe mengeliat sekali, lalu kembali memelukku. Bagaimana sih dia! Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Namikaze Naruto! ini sudah siang.. Kau wisu –"

"Gyaaaaaa!" Teriaknya langsung melompat dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Teme kenapa tidak emmbangunkanku dari tadi? Kalau terlambat bagaimana?" teriaknya sambil membanting pintu.

"Mana aku tahu kalau sudah pagi! Ahh brengsek!" gerutuku pada hp yang terus-terusan berbunyi. Kuangkat panggilan di hp Naruto.

"Hn?" gumamku ketus. Kalau saja manusia sialan di sebrang sana tidak menelfon, aku sudah bisa mandi saat ini.

"Sasuke?" Sial! Ternyata Paman Min. Semoga saja dia tidak menyadari nada sengakku. Semoga.. Semoga…

"P –p –p –p –paman.." ucapku dengan nada gagap hampir mirip Ajis. Aku benar-benar takut. Jangan sampai Paman Min mencoretku sebagai kandidat mantu HOT gara-gara nada bicaraku yang gak Ok tadi.

"Dimana kalian?"

"Masih di rumah. Kenapa paman?"

"Kenapa bagaimana? Dasar Baka Otouto! Lihat sekarang jam berapa! Acaranya satu jam lagi, dan kalian belum sampai ke gedung wisuda?" Ok. Suara Aniki yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba nyolot. Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku telat bangun? Umm.. gara-gara Naruto –dan aku tentunya -_-

"Sasuke. Saat kami lewat deman rumah kalian, kami pikir kalian sudah berangkat duluan. Soalnya rumah kalian terlihat sepi."

"Itu.. K –kami belum bangun kaa-san." Gumamku. Kelihatannya mereka sudah berkumpul di tempat wisuda. Hell! Mereka pasti akan bertanya macam-macam padaku saat kami sampai nanti.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian belum bang –"

"Sasuke! Cepat mandi!" teriak suara cempreng dari dalam kamar mandi, membuatku tidak bisa mendengar akhir kalimat Paman Minato.

"P –paman, aku mandi dulu. Tunggu kami di sana ya. Byee." Dengan kurang ajar, kututp panggilan itu. aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamar sebelah. Pagi ini sungguh-sungguh rempong!

.

"Sudah?" tanyanya padaku. Hello Naru sayang.. Babang Ganteng baru selesai mandi. Apanya yang sudah selesai -_-

"Pakai ini saja. Sudah kusiapkan." Dia menyerahkan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja dongker dan dalamannya. Aku menacak rambutnya sekilas, lalu melepas handukku dan segera memakainya.

Aku sempat melihat wajah Naruto memerah saat dia berbalik membelakangiku. Well.. ini bukan saatnya aku menggoda Naruto, jadi kubiarkan saja dia bersemu sendirian.

Kami pun bersiap secepat mungkin. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermesra-mesraan seperti pasangan muda lainnya. Padahal aku ingin sekali melakukan morning se –hentikan! Hentikan Sasuke… Jangan sampai Sasuke Jr. bangun.. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk melakukan yang iya-iya.

Setelah pakaian kami rapi, dompet dan hp masuk ke kantong, kami langsung tancap gas menuju UIKon – Universitas Internasional Konoha, tempat Dobe manisku belajar ilmu pertanian. Kami tidak sempat sarapan. Persetan dengan perut yang lapar! Yang penting sampai disana tepat waktu.

Di dalam mobil, kami menyamakan cerita. Walau sempat bertengkar tidak jelas, akhirnya kami memutuskan kalau kemarin Naruto pergi tanpa pamit karena aku belum bangun. Dan pagi ini kami terlambat bangun karena aku mematikan alarm seenak jidat. Cukup adil kurasa. Masing-masing dari kami mendapat bagian sebagai orang bodoh.

"Siap?" tanyaku sesampainya di tempat parkir Gedung Wisuda UIKon. Dobe mengangguk sambil menghela nafas. Kurasa ia cukup tegang untuk acara hari ini.

Aku mengambil tas bewarna hitam milikku dan segera turun dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu tunanganku. Setelah dia keluar, aku memencet remote tangan milikku. Membuat si Kurama –nama Lamborghini merahku- aman dari jarahan para maling.

Beberapa orang kedapatan berbisik saat melihatku berjalan bersama Dobe-chan. Biarkan sajalah.. Mungkin mereka sedang memuji ketampananku. Pastinya dong…

Aku melirik Naruto sekilas. Ya Tuhan… Tunanganku terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas dongker dengan kemeja biru muda. Aku berhenti berjalan tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung wisuda, membuatnya ikut berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa memakai dasi?" aku balik bertanya. Tanganku mengutak-atik dasinya, mencoba membuatnya lebih terlihat rapi. Dia tersipu.

"Teme.. Banyak yang melihat kita."

"Persetan." Gumamku cuek. Toh aku memang tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Selama aku masih ganteng dan populer, itu sudah cukup XDDD

"Satu lagi.." tanganku menelusupkan sesuatu berwarna keemasan ke jari manis kiri-nya. Sesuatu yang sama seperti milikku yang sudah kupakai sejak tadi pagi.

"Suke.." aku tersenyum menanggapi panggilan dengan suara bergetar itu. Ya ampun… Dia terlihat begitu manis!

"Ke tempat dudukmu sana. Jangan sampai kau tidak jadi wisuda." Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan. Membuatnya menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh, 'Suke. Ada batu terbang!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kea rah utara. Ekspresi terkejutnya membuatku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

1..

2..

3..

-chuu-

Kurasakan sentuhan hangat di pipiku saat aku tidak melihatnya. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani mencium pipi bakpao-ku, Naruto sudah beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tahu.. It was Naruto.

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Aniki bilang, kursinya ada di barisan paling depan sebelah kanan. Aku berjalan kesana sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus pipiku. Aw aw aw.. Naruto mulai nakal ihh!

"Sasuke! Darimana saja kalian? Dimana Naru?" aku langsung dibrondong pertanyaan oleh Aniki keriputku saat aku tiba di tempat duduk. Hell Yeahh! Menyebalkan sekali.

"Hn." Gumamku sambil duduk. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak meninggalkannya di rumah kan?" aku mengeryitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Tou-san. Memangnya anu-ku se-o'on itu? Please Dad. I'm your genius son! Don't underestimate me like that!

"Fuga-kun, jangan berkata begitu…" ucap bibi Kushina sambil terkikik. Sepertinya dia juga merasa kalau pertanyaan Tou-san terlalu konyol, bahkan untuk seorang anak TK sekalipun.

"Apa Naruto sudah sampai, Sasuke?" tanya paman Minato. Ohh.. Ini pertanyaan dari calon mertuaku. Aku harus menjawabnya dengan jelas. Ehemm…

"Tentu saja, Paman. Tadi kami berangkat bersama, dan sekarang dia sudah duduk di tempat duduknya." ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah Paman Min. harus dong..

"Syukurlah…" Kaa-san menghela nafas. Ya uampyuuunn~~ Seluruh keluargaku datang kesini! Kurasa mereka benar-benar menginginkan aku menikah dengan Naruto. ya! Aku memang harus menikah dengannya :3

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa terlambat bangun? Kalian.. Tidak bertengkar kan?" kali ini Bibi Kushina yang bertanya. Calon Ibu mertuaku.

"Itu.. Naruto memasang alarm jam 4 pagi. Karena aku masih ngantuk, jadinya kumatikan."

Semua tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Otak mereka pasti bekerja cepat dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kami tidur sekamar. Yuhuuu~~ asal kalian tahu, semalam kami juga melakukan sesuatu :p

"Selamat pagi. Selamat datang di Gedung Wisuda UIKon kita yang tercinta blab la bla.." acara wisuda pun dimulai. Aku menunggu tunanganku naik ke panggung dengan sangat antusias. Saat nama-nama mahasiswa yang diwisuda mulai disebutkan, aku mengeluarkan SLR yang biasanya selalu stand by di mobilku.

Saat nama tunanganku disebut, aku langsung menyalakan kameraku. Beranjak dari tempat duduk dan memainkan lensa tele-ku adalah hal yang kini kulakukan. Pokoknya aku harus mendapat sudut yang bagus untuk gambar Naruto.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Naruto bersemu saat ia berbalik dan menyadari aku sedang membidiknya. Aku memberikan tanda agar dia tersenyum.. Walaupun agak canggung, kurasa senyumnya cukup manis.

Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau mengoleksi foto ternyata seasyik ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang kusadari selama ini hanyalah ketampananku yang super luar biasa.

"Sa –sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Baka Aniki menggrepe jidatku sekembalinya aku ke tempat duduk setelah Naruto turun panggung.

"Hn."

"Sasuke.. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu.." Kali ini Bibi Kushina yang ngawur.

Asal kalian tahu saja ya.. Aku ini normal dan sehat dan ganteng dan super! "Aku hanya menyadari kalau aku sangat menyukainya."

OMG! Ngomong apa aku barusan? Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidaaakk! Ini diluar rencanaku! Ahh~ biar deh. Toh tidak ada salahnya kalau mereka mengetahui itu. Sebentar lagi kan aku akan menikah dengan Naru.

"Aniki, aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Kuserahkan SLR berisi puluhan foto tunanganku kepada Aniki. Serius! Aku tak henti-hentinya menjepret Naruto mulai dari dia naik ke panggung, sampai kembali turun. Kalau itu semua foto itu digabungkan, pasti akan lebih Sippp ketimbang kartun Sa'un de Sip.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi pria. Aku melihat sosok pucat dengan rambut cepak dan setelan jas yang aneh. Memangnya ada jas yang hanya menutupi dada? Kemejanya pun hanya sebatas dada.

Sepertinya aku tahu sosok yang sedang pipis di tempat pipis berdiri itu. Otak jeniusku mulai bekerja. Aku harus member pelajaran pemuda yang sudah berani menyebut-nyebut kalau 'itu' dobeku kecil.

'Ahh.. Biasanya kan omongan ngawurku manjur.' Aku menyeringai.

Tubuh tegapku berjalan menuju tempat kosong di samping si cepak, sementara otakku sibuk merapalkan mantra.

'Itu-nya kecil.. Itu-nya kecil.. Itu-nya Sai kecil. Pokoknya harus kecil.. Itu-nya Sai kecil..' kurapalkan mantra yang harusnya mustajab ini.

Dengan tenang, aku membuka resleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan Sasuke Jr. yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang junior itu. Aku berdehem sekali, kemudian melirik milik si jontor di sampingku.

Dan ternyata…

.

Apakah milik Sai kecil, atau besar? Apa reaksi Sai setelah melihat milik Sasuke?

Kita nantikan chap berikutnya :DDDD

**.**

**Tbc**

.

.

Ahh.. Selesai juga chap 2 :D

Kyuu nyolong2 waktu selama UTS buat ngetik ini :3

Semoga ga mengecewakan (-/|\-)

Kyuu berterima kasih sekali dengan readers yang sudah sudi membaca, apa lagi me-review, ditambah nge-fav.

Kyuu gak nyangka cerita abal Kyuu dapet sambutan yang baik dari para readers :3

Kyuu seneng banget.. Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu

Tapi Kyuu beneran seneng :"D

Semoga readers juga seneng baca karya Kyuu.

Maaf kalau adegan 'anu'-nya gak Hot. Kyuu belum terbiasa bikinnya DDDX

Baru bikin 1 adegan geje (cerita ini chap pertama)

Lalu lemon pertama yang abal (**The Guy Named Sasuke**)

Dan ini adegan aneh lagi… Baru tiga kali bikin anu.. Mohon maaf

Semoga readers suka :D

.

**Akhir kata**

**Review please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M (ber-lemon garing)**

**Warning: geje, aneh, bikin muntah, ga jelas**

**Fic abal, geje, nista, maksa, bertabur typo, pokoknya bisa menimbulkan keinginan menulis flame (I hope not)**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3: 'Itu'-nya Sai –Botol Pocari-**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 27 tahun. Seorang pemuda ganteng, pintar, populer dan super. Saat ini aku sedang berada di acara wisuda S2 tunanganku. Dia adalah pemuda manis bermata sapphire dan berambut keemasan. Ya, dia adalah seorang pemuda alias cowok alias laki-laki alias pria alias male. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah seorang GAY, dan aku bangga karenanya.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di pojokan sementara Naru dan keluarganya plus keluargaku sedang berfoto-foto ria. Ya Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Aku benar-benar down dan depresi. Haruskah kutulis Diare Depresiku?

Semenjak kembali dari kamar mandi, hal yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk diam. Tidak ada yang sadar akan perubahan sikapku karena mukaku memang begini-begini saja, flat… Tidak seperti Citatoh yang never flat -_-

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Kupikir, ucapan ngawurku akan manjur seperti biasanya. Tapi.. Tapi… Bagaimana bisa malah jadi begini? Sasuke Jr… Sasuke Jr… Kumohon! Bertambah besar-lah DDDX

" –ke.. Sasu~~uukeee…" suara cempreng melengking itu mengagetkanku. Aku pun ber-hn ria, kemudian menengok ke samping.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sepertinya tidak suka aku diwisuda." Ucapnya sambil manyun. Dari kejauhan, kulihat Aniki dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Ohh gawat! Mereka tidak boleh tahu masalah anu itu!

"Kuceritakan. Hanya kau dan aku." Naruto mengangguk mantab, sepertinya mengerti ucapan yang bahkan aku masih bingung artinya. OMG! Tunanganku seorang genius atau apa? Jangan-jangan, dia lebih genius ketimbang aku DX

Ohh… Aku benar-benar seorang looser!

"Naru.. Kau mau kita makan di restoran mana?" tawar Bibi Kushina kepada Naru-Dobe-ku. Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia sekali. Ohh teganya … DDDX kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa aku galau? Apa harus kukatakan 'Kimmy… Aku galauu~~' baru semua orang akan menyadarinya? Kampret!

"Pilih yang kau suka Naru. Ini hari spesialmu." Timpal Aniki. Bagaimana si keriput bisa sebahagia ini? Padahal itu-nya lebih kecil dari itu-ku! Kenapa aku malah rempong sendiri? Ahh.. Pasti gara-gara itu-nya Sai! Lihat saja nanti, akan kubeli minyak kobra super cap mak echii !

"Umm…"

Ya Ampuun.. Tunanganku malah memasang wajah bingung! Kalau saja dia tahu soal itu-nya Sai, dia pasti akan me… Tidak! Naruto akan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih Sai! Ohh Nooooo~~~

Seseorang! Bantu aku membesarkan itu-ku DDDDX

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan berdua saja dengan Sasuke, tapi…"

"Woaa… Baiklah.. Baiklah… Kalau begitu kita pulang duluan. Ayo Fuga! Nikmati malam kalian… Hahahah.." Aku mengeryitkan dahi melihat reaksi Paman Min yang berlebihan. Mata bling-bling? -_- Dan dengan seenak udel boiben-nya, Paman Min menyeret Tou-san pergi.

Ahh.. Udel. Aku jadi ingat Sai. Sai.. Sai.. Anu.. Anu.. Anu… ITU-nya Sai DDDX God, help me please…

"Aniki minggat sana!" tanganku merebut SLR di tangan Aniki, kakiku menendang mantab dengkul Aniki yang tidak juga pergi. Setidaknya aku mendapat pelampiasan atas anu.

"Baka Otouto! Beraninya kau me –"

"Ara… Ayo kita pergi Itachi. Biarkan SasuNaru membuat scene yang hot.." akhirnya Kaa-san menyeret kuping Aniki. Sukur! Siapa suruh punya pipi keriputan.

Dan disinilah.. Tinggal aku dan tunanganku. Ngomongnya bagaimana ya?

'Naruto.. Aku ingin membesarkan anu-ku.' Bukan! Bukan begitu.

'Honey, biar tambah hot. Mari kita besarkan itu-kita.'

Ahh.. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu-nya Naruto.

Aku masih diam sambil menimang-nimang tas hitam berisi kamera kesayanganku sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Sementara Dobe-ku sepertinya mengikutiku, sesekali tebar sapa ke orang-orang yang kami temui. Untung saja kami tidak bertemu –

"Naruto.."

Suara itu… Suara itu… Oh tidaaakk! Itu suara si udel bodong bibir jontor SAI. Tamat sudah kisah Akang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak! Judul kisah ini tidak boleh berubah menjadi 'The Melancholy of Uchiha Sasuke'.

Naruto mencekal lenganku supaya berhenti. Ya ampun sayang.. Kenapa kita tidak minggat saja? Kurama sudah menunggu kita.

"Yo, Sai!" suara tunanganku terdengar sangat ceria menyapa si jontor itu. Perlahan namun pasti, aku bisa merasakan genggaman di lenganku lepas begitu saja. Mereka pun sibuk ngobrol ngalor-ngidul ngulon-ngetan seenaknya.

Ya Tuhan… Kenapa aku selalu menjadi invicible gay setiap kali mereka berdua ngobrol? Hiks…

"Ahh, Sai. Ini Sasuke, tunanganku. 'Suke, ini Sai, teman sekelasku." Akhirnya, Dobe memerkenalkanku kepada si jontor ber-itu xxxxx. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba memertahankan poker face kebanggaanku. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh terlihat kamseupay di hadapan Sai. Ohh **Amaimon***, pinjamkan poker face supermu kepadaku!

Aku ber-hn sekali, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Tanganku reflek memeluk pinggang Dobe dari samping saat aku menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya. Matanya membulat seolah tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. Yes! Skor 1 – 1.

"Sai..?"

"Ahh.. Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut. Haha…" sahut Sai glagapan. Padahal tidak ada yang bertanya, kenapa dia menjawab? Dasar bego. Pasti IP-nya 0,01 -_-

"Sepertinya aku lupa menceritakannya padamu. Hahahah!" kali ini kekasihku yang tertawa lepas. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Sik asik.. Aku bisa melihat Aku wanna be menggertakkan giginya samar. Ouu yeah!

"Sepertinya aku tadi melihatmu di kamar mandi." tanyanya kepadaku. Tentu saja, demi image cool dan stoic dan keren dan SUPER, aku hanya ber-hn saja.

Iseng-iseng, aku memainkan rambut keemasan Dobe-ku sambil sesekali mencium pelipisnya. Sepertinya ini membuat Sai menggerutu tidak jelas. Aku juga bisa merasakan matanya jelalatan mengamatiku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Dobe, kita pergi sekarang." Bisikku lembut. Aku yakin, Sai masih bisa mendengarnya. Well, memang itulah tujuanku. Sai harus tahu kalau Namikaze Naruto adalah Dobe-ku, cintaku, milikku, propertiku.

"Bye Sai…"

"Bye Naru… Salam untuk itu –" mataku menangkap gelagat aneh Sai saat pemuda itu melihat ke arahku. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara, aku tahu betul kalau bola mata hitam si jontor sedang mengamati selangkanganku.

Apa? Sai memerhatikan itu-ku? Sialan si bocah jontor ber-udel bodong ini. Berani-beraninya membandingkan itu-ku dan itu-nya pada saat seperti ini. Sial! Pokoknya anu alias itu-ku harus jadi yang paling super untuk Dobe!

Aku menyeret Naruto masuk ke mobil. Dobe kelihatan oke-oke saja tuh.. Mungkin dia tidak merasa kalau aku sedang 'menyeret'-nya. Tuhan… Terima kasih sudah Kau berikan otak dobe kepada Namikaze Naruto (-/|\-)

"Teme… Kita mau kemana?" ucapnya innocent saat aku mulai mengemudikan Kurama dengan kecepatan dewa. Ya ampun -_- sepertinya dia lupa kalau aku ingin bercerita tentang 'itu'.

Baiklah.. Baiklah… Sasuke yang ganteng dan tampan dan populer dan ber-anu super. Mari kita cari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu-nya Sai. Well… Ini masih siang. Mbah Madara bilang, pamali kalau siang-siang membicarakan masalah 'itu'. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan bilang…

"Dobe. Kita beli celana untukmu." 'crap! Ngomong apa aku? Dan Dobe-ku pun langsung memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah innocent yang kebingungan.

Tenang Sas.. Tenang. Itu-mu pasti bisa melewati ini semua! Yosh! Semangatlah…

"Ehem. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memakai celana ketat. Celana ketat sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan p –p –p –p –p –pe –pe –pernafasanmu."

Damn! Salah ngomong lagi.

"Apa hubungannya sama pernafasan, Teme…"

"Maksudku, itu…" aku melirik selangkangannya, menunjuk sesuatu yang menggunduk di tengahnya dengan dagu.

"Mesum!" kurasakan cubitan keras di pahaku. Ya ampun Naruto sayang… Untung cubitanmu disitu. Kalau kau meleset 10cm saja, cubitan hot itu akan mengenai xxxxx –ku DDDX

Aku diam membiarkan tunanganku memerah sendirian. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan masalah seperti itu. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Pokoknya kata-katanya harus tepat. Tidak boleh meleset. Salah ngomong, bisa-bisa Dobe berpindah hati kepada Sai.

Aku terus mengemudikan Kurama tanpa repot-repot memerhatikan jalan karena tunangan manisku pasti akan berteriak atau menarik lenganku ketika aku hampir menabrak.

Ini sungguh menyedihkan. Bahkan papan reklame yang sedang menunjukkan gambar seorang pemuda meminum minuman isotonic dari botol ukuran tanggung seolah menjadi gambar Namikaze Naruto yang sucking itu-nya Sai. Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa DDDDDDDX What The Hell!

Ya Tuhan… Aku berjanji tidak akan menyebut-nyebut nama dewa abal itu lagi asalkan kau besarkan itu-ku. Kumohon… Kumohon… (-/|\-)

"Teme kita main ke sana saja."

Aku menggerakkan onyx indahku, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang ditunjuk Naruto. Ahh… Ternyata itu MOKo –Mall of Konoha. Sebagai calon suami yang baik, aku pun menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Nanti, kau boleh pilih semua yang kau mau." Mata calon istri maksudku suami, maksudku.. pasangan hidupku langsung berbinar ketika aku mengatakannya. Dia… Tidak gila belanja seperti para gadis kan?

"Teme… Kau bawa baju ganti?" aku mengeryitkan dahi. Tentu saja aku tidak bawa. Memangnya mau berenang atau apa?

"Umm.. Yasudah."

Naruto langsung melepas jas-nya dan melempar sembarang ke kursi belakang sesaat setelah kami parkir. Tangan tan itu dengan cekatan melepas dasi yang kupakaikan penuh perasaan. Ya ampun… Teganya : (

Sambil bersenandung riang, tunanganku lalu melepas tiga kancing teratasnya, kemudian menarik keluar kemeja bagian bawah. Setelahnya, ia menggulung asal lengan kemeja. Belum cukup berantakan, Naruto masih mengacak rambutnya yang tadi lumayan rapi.

"Ayo Teme.." Naruto keluar seenak jidat tanpa menunggu aku membukakan pintunya. Ohh Nooo~~~ Mengajaknya ke Mall kelihatannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang muda. Jiwa Naru juga masih sangat muda. Tunanganku masih hobi nongkrong ga jelas di mall!

Sonehow… Tindakan Naruto membuatku marah. Bagaimana kalau ada pria hidung belang yang menggodanya!

"Dobe!" panggilku. Kubanting keras pintu Kurama. Aku menatap pemuda berambut golden blond itu tajam. Jujur, aku jadi sangat paranoid setelah melihat itu-nya Sai. Jangan-jangan masih banyak manusia yang memiliki ukuran seperti milik Sai. Hiks… Ratapan anak ayam.

Aku menghampirinya, lalu kugenggam tangannya erat. Sangat erat. Mataku menatap sapphire-nya tajam, seolah sedang menelanjanginya.

"Teme.. Lepas…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah. Aku bisa merasakan vibrasi di kerongkonganku sendiri.

'Sasuke.. Hentikan!' pintaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kau bilang kita akan beli ce –"

"Lalu, apa maksud semua ini, hahh?" kutarik kasar kerah kemejanya. Mataku masih menatapnya tajam. Jujur, hatiku terasa nyeri sapphire indah tunanganku bergetar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakit.. Sasuke.." Tangan kirinya mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang mencengkram lengan kanannya. Kuabaikan. Apa maksud Naruto memakai baju seperti ini?

"Siapa yang ingin kau goda?" sapphire-nya membulat menatapku. Air bening mulai menetes di sudut mata kanannya.

"Memakai baju seperti ini. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau lepas saja semua kancingnya?" tanganku yang bebas menarik paksa kemejanya, membuat kancingnya terlepas sempurna.

"Teme~"

"Kurasa kau akan berterima kasih kalau aku melepas ini ju –"

'deghh'

Aku menghentikan ucapan sekaligus aktivitasku melucuti ikat pinggangnya. Onyx-ku membulat sempurna. Aku… Apa yang kulakukan pada Naruto?

"Do –Naruto…"

Tunanganku langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri setelah kulepaskan tangannya. Ia kelihatan sangat takut. Matanya tidak berani menatapku. Naruto menunduk sambil terisak. Kakinya terlihat rapuh saat Naruto menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Ohh no~~ Bisa-bisa aku tidak mendapat jatah kalau begini caranya DDDX

"Naruto.. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan sentuh!" kali ini dia berjongkok, kedua tangannya menutupi telinga, seolah ia ingin menulikan pendengarannya dari ucapanku. Manisku, aku bukan virus atau bakteri.. Kenapa kau begitu takut?

"Tidak! Aku bukan seorang gadis! Lepaskan aku…" tubuhnya makin bergetar. Ya ampun! Maafkan aku wahai tunanganku.

"Naruto… Ini aku.. Tenanglah." Tubuh seksi berototku ikut berjongkok, lalu memeluknya lembut. Aku tidak menyangka kalau tindakanku yang lepas kendali tadi akan membuatnya seperti ini.

Ahh… Aku baru ingat!

Paman Min bilang, dulu Dobe pernah diserang gurunya. Ya ampun… Dia pasti trauma. Oh Oh Ohhh~~ Maafkan aku Dobe-chan. Kau pasti mengingat masa kelam itu gara-gara tindakan aroganku.

"Naruto… Maafkan aku." Bisikku lembut. Aku berusaha keras agar aku tidak lagi bertindak gegabah.

Tuhan… Aku memang pernah mengikuti ajaran Dewa gak jelas. Tapi setidaknya, itu lebih baik ketimbang mengikuti ajaran Ceribel dan Semes yang dijadikan agama kan? Dan yang terpenting, diriku yang ganteng ini sudah kembali ke jalanmu. Kumohon… Jangan berikan cobaan yang tak mampu kulalui : (

Kukecup pipi tunanganku pelan. Dengan sangat hati-hati, kuangkat tubuhnya yang masih bergetar, kubawa masuk ke mobil. Aku lalu duduk di kursi kemudi.

Aku menyalakan mesin Kurama, Lamborghini merahku yang sangat mewah. Bukti kejantananku. Ehem.. Maksudku, bukti kemakmuranku -_-

Kulirik sekilas tunanganku saat mobil kami keluar dari parkiran MOKo. Ya ampun… Dobe masih sesenggukan dan tidak mau sedikitpun menatapku. Baru tiga hari aku mengenalnya. Baru semalam kami berbaikan setelah kuberikan kesan pertama yang gak Ok, dan sekarang dia ngambek lagi.

Dan semua itu gara-gara Sai! Dia yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini :

Lihat saja nanti, akan ku-kebiri anu-nya! Akan kupotong habis, lalu kubakar, lalu kulempar ke laut biar dimakan sama hiu! Sai kampret!

"T –teme… Apa kau membenciku?" Reflek aku menginjak pedal rem, membuat tubuh Dobe yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman hampir kejedot.

Lagi-lagi. Aku yang berbuat salah, tapi Dobe yang memulai pembicaraan. Ohh No! Mana aku hampir mencelakainya! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Siapa sebenarnya SEME disini DDDDDDX

Jangan katakan kalau Naruto adalah seorang innocent seme atau clueless seme atau lovely seme atau semacamnya! Pokoknya disini, akulah Super Seme!

Tenang… Tenang Sasuke. Kau harus terlihat cool! Kali ini pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, wahai **Yukina Kou****!

Fiuuhhhh… Tarik nafas… Hembuskan…

Yosh! Lakukanlah, Sasuke yang ganteng!

"Aku membencimu." Meski tanpa melihat, aku tahu Dobe membulatkan sapphire-nya yang masih basah. Pokoknya aku harus terlihat cool sekaligus romantis pada saat-saat seperti ini. Biar aku dapat jatah seperti tadi malam. Ehehehhhh :*

"Aku benci karena semua orang menyukaimu. Apalagi si Sai itu. Kenapa dia bisa sedekat itu denganmu? Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Sasu…"

"Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu melihatmu begitu akrab dengannya? Aku memang sangat ganteng dan keren, tapi… Siapa tahu dia menggunakan cara licik untuk merebutmu dariku?"

"Teme.. Sai itu temanku. Hanya teman…"

Aku tahu tunanganku sedang memerhatikan wajahku. Biarkan saja deh, aku mau menyelesaikan kalimat pengakuan cintaku dulu…

"Aku bisa melihat dari matanya, dia menyukaimu. Kalau kau terus dekat-dekat dengannya, dia akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadamu."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku tidak suka." Aku menggeser tubuhku, menatap sapphire-nya lekat.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat seberapa manis dan menarik dirimu. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Karena aku sudah merasakannya sendiri…"

Naruto memelukku erat. Yess! Kelihatannya aku berhasil meyakinkannya. Pesona Tuan Sasuke memang sangat super. Ingatkan aku untuk membuat program acara 'Sasuke Uhh-Uhh Golden Days' :*

Errr… Walau kalau dipikir-pikir, beberapa kalimatku tadi menunjukkan betapa lemah diriku.. Tidak apa-apa deh. Yang penting Dobe sudah melupakan kejadian yang tadi :3

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau 'diserang' oleh seseorang. Tapi… Malah jadi aku yang menyerangmu. Aku terlalu protektif ya?" Bisikku lembut. Tangan kiriku memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan kananku membelai lembut helaian keemasan yang sangat menawan miliknya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap onyx-ku lekat. Alon-alon waton klakon, wajah manis itu mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami.

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi Naruto…

Tinggal 2cm lagi dan –

'tok tok'

Crap! Siapa kampret yang berani mengganggu aktivitas kami? Sial! Sial! Sial!

Dobe langsung melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil jas di kursi belakang, lalu memakainya. Sementara aku menengokkan kepala ke kaca sampingku, menengok siapa bedebah yang berani mengganggu kami.

'dziinggg~~~~'

Ternyata… Ternyata… Ternyata!

Kubuka kaca jendela perlahan, mencoba memertahankan poker face yang tadi sempat kupinjam dari Amaimon. Tuhan bersamamu Sas!

"Selamat siang, bisa tolong minggir sebentar. Anda membuat kemacetan yang cukup panjang, Pak."

Aku menengok sekilas ke belakang, dan… Ya Ampun! Kemacetan yang cukup panjang! Mungkin sampai lebih dari 1 km o_O Dan mereka semua memencet klaksonnya keras-keras. OMG!

Dengan sangat tenang, aku mengemudikan Kurama mengikuti pria berseragam polisi yang berjalan santai masuk ke halaman gedung bertuliskan "Kantor POLKon". Astagon dragon -_- ternyata aku berhenti tepat di depan Kantor Kepolisian Konoha. Pantas saja…

"Teme…"

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengurus ini."

Mata kekasihku seolah tidak ikhlas saat aku akan turun dari mobil. Digenggamnya kuat tanganku, seolah takut kehilangan diriku yang super ini. Wahai kekasihku, memangnya aku mau pergi kemana -_- jangan bilang kau mengira aku akan pergi ke neraka!

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kemacetan tadi." Gumamku. Dobe terlihat mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

Aku membuka sedikit kaca jendela, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu Lamborghini-ku dan berjalan santai masuk ke kantor POLKon.

Aku yakin. Kini Dobe memandangku sebagai sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan tentunya… GANTENG!

Polisi tadi menggiringku langsung ke kepala kepolisian di distrik ini. Ya ampun… Memangnya aku maling ayam? Bisa-bisanya kasusku jadi heboh begini -_-  
>OK lah.. Aku akan menghadapinya. Akan kukeluarkan aura seme-ku dan memaksa si kepala polisi menurutiku. Ehehehhh :3<p>

"Selamat siang Kapten. Pria ini bla bla bla…"

Wuidihh…. :o Manggilnya 'Kapten' cuy! Memangnya Kapten Tsubasa? Ckckck… Mereka sungguh alay.

"Hoaahhmm… Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

"Siap, Kapten Nara!"

Tunggu! Dia memanggil si kepala POLKon siapa? Nara?

Suara malas itu…

Nama 'Nara'…

Aku mulai memerhatikan baik-baik ujung rambut si kepala polisi.

Rambut nanas…

Turun ke wajahnya. Mata malas…

"Yo. Sasuke! Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan dari teman SMA."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata kepala polisi di kantor ini adalah Nara Shikamaru, temanku waktu SMA. Maho pertama yang kukenal. I wonder… Apakah dia masih seorang maho? Entahlah… Hanya dia yang tahu -_-

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

"Hoahh… Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal mesum di jalanan sampai-sampai membuat macet? Mendokusai."

Kampret Shikamaru! Bisa-bisanya malah mengejekku. Berfikir… Berfikir Sasuke. Katakan sesuatu supaya masalah ini cepat selesai. SMA… Jamanku SMA dulu… Ada kejadian apa di SMA dulu..? Aaagh! Dafuk!

'tring…' seperti ada lampu neon menyala di jidatku.

Aha! Aku ingat sesuatu :3

"Hn. Bagaimana kabar pemuda Inuzuka-mu itu?" Shikamaru seolah tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia memang tidak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan si pemuda berambut coklat itu. Tapi… Kalian tahu sendiri lah bagaimana aku bisa tahu -_-

"Aku ingat saat kau berlutut minta maaf padanya di atap sekolah. Apa sekarang kalian masih ber –"

"Apa maksudmu mengungkit masalah itu?" potong Shika malas. Well.. Aku memang punya maksud tertentu :3

"Bisa dibilang, aku tadi sedang melakukan hal yang sama."

Kelihatannya Shika mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Dia mengangguk sekali, lalu mulai berdiri. "Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu. Kulepaskan asalkan kau memerkenalkanku pada gadismu."

Aku menyetujuinya. Kami berdua lalu berjalan keluar menuju parkiran. Polisi yang tadi menggiringku kelihatan heran. Aku sih cuek-cuek saja. Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak akan ada yang bisa menang melawanku kecuali Naruto dan…

ITU-nya Sai DDDDX

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa pacarmu sekarang." Gumamnya mengikutiku berjalan menuju Kurama yang kuparkir di bawah pohon kesemek.

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Dia tunanganku." Shika menghela nafas panjang, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Memangnya dia tidak melihat cincin di jari manisku? Apa aku harus membeli cincin berbatu akik besar? Memangnya aku dukun atau apa -_-

"Teme…" kulihat Naruto keluar dari mobil saat kami hampir sampai. Kelihatannya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Harus dong. Aku kan seme-nya XD

Dia berdiri mematung saat menangkap sosok Shika di belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat Shikamaru Nanas, aku sangat terkejut. Shikamaru juga berhenti melangkah.

Mata malasnya terlihat membulat. Bibirnya setengah terbuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Ohh tidak! Aku sering melihat adegan ini di sinetron kacangan yang sering ditonton Aniki! Kalau tidak salah, judulnya Surti yang Ditukar.

Jangan-jangan… Mereka saling kenal.

Jangan-jangan… Mereka pernah pacaran!

Jangan-jangan… Dobe adalah mantan istri Shikamancrut!

Ohh Noooo~~~ WTH DDDDDDX

"Na –naruto…"

What? Mereka berdua benar-benar saling kenal! Apa-apaan ini? Tidak! Jangan sampai pikiran ngawurku menjadi nyata T_T

"Shika-nii!" dan tunanganku pun langsung memeluk kepala POLKon dengan wajah ceria. Ya Tuhan… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini : (  
>Apakah… Apakah mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus? Jangan sampai :'(<p>

"Teme.. Dia Shika-nii. Suaminya Kiba-nii." Ucap Dobe memandangku dengan ceria.

Tunggu sebentar… Berarti Shikamaru sudah menikah dengan si Inuzuka? Kenapa mereka tidak mengundangku :

Dan bagaimana bisa Naruto-ku kenal dengan Inuzuka Kiba? Apakah.. Apakah… Apakah…

"Jangan salah sangka. Kiba itu sepupunya Naruto, tapi kami memang jarang bertemu." Ucap Shika seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Sial sekali -_-

Aku hanya ber-hn ria, menjaga image cool-ku. Fiuhh… Syukurlah : )

Kami pun berbincang sebentar sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto pulang. Well bagaimanapun ini sudah sore. Aku tidak mau terlalu larut sampai rumah. Jangan sampai Naruto ketiduran dan aku tidak mendapatkan jatah :3

Aku mengemudikan Kurama dengan kecepatan Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. Bibirku terus-terusan mengoceh supaya Dobe tetap terjaga.

.

.

"Uhh… Aku lelah sekali Teme…" keluh tunanganku setibanya kami di kamar. Dia segera melepas jas dan kemejanya, lalu membuangnya asal. Kelihatannya Dobe suka sekali membuang-buang barang. It's OK lah… Calon suami Dobe-ku (baca: Uchiha Sasuke-daitentei) kan orang kaya XDDD

"Aku mau mandi…"

Aku hanya ber-hn ria. Naruto pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku bisa mendengar suara shower sesaat setelah dia masuk ke sana. jujur, aku ingin segera melakukan ehem-ehem dengannya. Kenapa Naruto malah mandi sih : (

Yasudahlah…. Aku mendudukkan diri di ranjang, memejamkan kedua mataku, lalu menyatukan tangan di depan dada. Setulus hati aku berdoa…

"Ya Tuhan… Izinkan aku mendapatkan jatah malam ini.

Biarkan aku memiliki Namikaze Naruto seutuhnya.

Aku sungguh menginginkannya.

Terakhir, besarkan itu-ku…

Aamiin (-/|\-)"

Kemudian kulepaskan semua pakaianku. Rencananya sih, aku mau menunggunya di ranjang sambil memasang pose seductive dengan harapan dia akan langsung terangsang untuk melakukan se –se –se –se –sesuatu denganku saat dia selesai mandi nanti. Sayangnya, niat itu langsung buyar.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Tentu saja…

Tentu saja karena…

Aku melihat pintu kamar mandi sedikit TERBUKA! T –E –R –B –U –K –A!

Otak jeniusku mengatakan, aku harus segera kesana. Sedangkan hatiku berbisik agar aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Walaupun ada sedikit pertentangan (?) dalam diriku, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Adil kan?

Tentu saja! Otakku berfikir keras untuk menyatukan kedua pendapat itu :3

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi dengan hati deg-degan gak karuan. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku masuk ke dalam. Aku berusaha keras menahan darah yang siap mengucur dari hidungku saat melihat tubuh karamel tunanganku sedang menikmati guyuran air shower.

Naruto membelakangiku, kedua tangannya sedang menggosok tubuh ramping yang sebentar lagi menjadi milikku itu. kepalanya mendongak, matanya terpejam.

"Ummhhh.. 'Suke…"

Seperti ada kilatan chidori menghujam jantungku saat bibir manis itu mengatakannya. Naruto… Dia menyebut namaku dengan sangat lembut. Mungkinkah.. Dia sedang melakukan ona –maksudku, kegiatan penting? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat tunanganku menyadari bahwa aku tepat berada di sampingnya kini.

Tidak!

Aku tidak akan membuatnya malu seperti itu. Yang akan kulakukan adalah…

"Naruto…"

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Bibirku berbisik lembut di telinganya. Tanganku langsung menggenggam miliknya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau merasakan sensasi yang sangat super.

"Eehh… Teme. Apa yang –mmphhh.."

Sebelah tanganku menarik dagunya, membuat bibirnya menyatu dengan bibirku. Kulumat perlahan bibir yang membuatku ketagihan itu.

Perlahan… Membuat tunanganku merasa nyaman.

" –ahh… haa~ahh.. Teme!"

Dia berbalik dan mendorongku supaya menjauh darinya. Wajahnya memerah, kurasa ia marah… sekaligus malu. Jujur, aku ingin tersenyum saat melihat ekspresinya. Tapi… Kutahan saja deh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya sambil mencoba menutupi itu-nya. Ya ampun… Pose yang sangat manis sekali…

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mataku tak lepas dari sapphire-nya yang kelihatan bingung, takut, marah, ingin lari, dan semacamnya. Peduli setan! Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan ini semua.

Kalau saja Dobe memerhatikan Sasuke Jr., sekarang dia sudah setengah bangun. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak peduli : (

Aku harus mengatakannya!

Demi jatah yang sangat kuinginkan… Aku harus mengatakannya!

"Namikaze Naruto…" kuambil jemari kirinya, kuangkat, lalu kukecup pelan. Onyx-ku kemudian menatap lembut sapphire-nya yang masih membulat.

" –Aishiteru…"

'deghh!'

Kurasakan jantungku sendiri berhenti berdetak. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Dalam tahap ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan 'aishiteru'. Jarusnya kukatakan 'suki', itu sudah cukup. Naruto yang sudah lama menyukaiku saja masih menggunakan kata 'suki'. Bagaimana bisa aku memakai 'aishiteru'?

Jerk! Pasti aku terdengar seperti penggombal. Brengsek!

"Sasuke…" diluar dugaan, kurasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhku. Naruto.. Naruto memercayai kata-kataku? Wow! Dari pelukannya, dapat kurasakan keyakinan yang mendalam. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. Si Dobe ini.., bagaimana kalau aku bohong padanya?

Kurasa… Aku tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya secepat ini : )

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" Kurasakan gelengan pelan di dadaku. Perlahan, kepalanya mendongak, lalu tersenyum manis. Ya Tuhan!

Kugendong tubuh caramel tunanganku perlahan, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah dia adalah ukiran marmer yang sangat berharga. Naruto… Dia memang sangat berharga bagiku.

Kutarik selimut perlahan, lalu mulai mengusap tubuhnya yang basah, berusaha menghilangkan air yang sepertinya ingin mengganggu kegiatan pentingku nanti.

"Ahh…"

Bibir cherry Naruto setengah terbuka, mengeluarkan desah merdu saat tanganku mengusapkan selimut ke pangkal pahanya. Wajah Naruto makin memerah saat aku memutuskan untuk membuang jauh selimut itu dan menyentuh miliknya dengan jariku.

"Mhh.. 'Suke.."

Pahanya menutup rapat. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan alabasterku dari selangkangannya. Kelihatannya Naruto merasa risih saat aku mengamatinya begini. Ya ampunnn! Aku yakin Namikaze Naruto benar-benar masih perjaka :*

Kutatap matanya lekat. Onyx menawanku memancarkan ketulusan yang membuat Naruto merilekskan pahanya. Membuat tanganku dengan mudah membuakanya lebar. Tangan yang tadinya mencoba mengusir jari-jariku, kini malah membantuku membuka pahanya. Uhhh

"May I..?"

Kepala bersurai keemasannya mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaanku. Kubelai miliknya perlahan, lalu mulai memijitnya lembut, membuat bibir manis tunanganku setengah terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu..

Tangan kananku mengusap lembut pipinya, onyx-ku menatap dalam sapphire-nya. Perlahan, bibirku mengecup sudut bibirnya. Dapat kurasakan bibir tunanganku mencoba meminta lebih. Membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Kau manis.." bisikku sebelum melumat bibirnya. Naruto mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, seolah memintaku memperdalam pungutan kami. Sebagai calon suami yang baik, aku pun menuruti permintaannya.

Lidahku menelusup masuk ke rongga mulutnya, lalu mengajak lidahnya menari sambil sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Tanganku yang bekerja makin cepat di bawah sana membuat lengan Naruto memeluk leherku makin erat.

"~aahh.. 'Suke.." protesnya dengan mata sayu saat aku dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan pungutan kami. Aku menyeringai puas. Dobe-ku mulai kecanduan dengan cumbuan mautku. Yes!

Kukecup-kecup wajahnya lembut tanpa henti. Naruto… Dia seperti heroin yang membuatku kecanduan dan tidak ingin berhenti 'mengonsumsinya'. Bahkan, jika aku harus mati di tangannya… Aku mau.

Aku benar-benar menyukai.. Tidak! Aku mencintai Naruto.

Ciumanku turun ke lehernya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tanganku mulai melepaskan miliknya. Perlahan, aku menaiki tubuhnya. Memosisikan milikku yang sudah berdiri kokoh dengan sangat SUPER di atas miliknya.

Ya ampun.. Padahal Naruto belum menyentuhku. Bisa-bisanya aku sudah bangun! But, because he is Namikaze Naruto, it would be just fine : ) I love him.

Aku menjilat-jilat lehernya, bersiap membuat kiss mark paling super di dunia. Tangan kananku memainkan nipple merah mudanya yang menegang, sementara tangan kiriku menggiring tangan kirinya. perlahan menyentuh milik kami yang kini saling bertindihan.

"Aaackkh.." pekik tunanganku saat bibirku mulai mengisap leher jenjang miliknya. Tanganku mulai mengajari tangannya untuk jerking off our 'anu' di bawah sana secara bersamaan. Rasanya memang berbeda saat milikku bersentuhan dengan miliknya, kemudian dimanjakan bersama sama.

Kutinggalkan tangannya disana saat Naruto mulai terbiasa melakukannya. Walau masih terasa kaku, bagiku, ini adalah sentuhan paling super yang pernah kudapat. Tangan kiriku kini berpindah ke bibirnya. Menyentuh bibirnya pelan, membuat mulut yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan senang hati menjilat dan mulai mengulum jari-jariku.

Diluar dugaan, tangan kanan Naruto turut berpartisipasi di bawah sana, membuat bibirku yang kini menandai dadanya menyeringai sennag. Naruto… Kau benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila!

"Ngghhh… Mmmhhh… Ohh.."

Bisa kurasakan pijatan di bawah sana semakin kuat dan cepat. Bibir Naruto juga semakin kuat mengulum jari-jariku. Lidahnya semakin liar bergerak. Naruto sudah mau keluar rupanya.

"Nnhh…" Kulepaskan semua sentuhan di tubuhnya. bibirku tidak lagi membuat kiss mark, tangan kananku tidak lagi memainkan nipple-nya, jemari kiriku juga sudah meninggalkan bibirnya. Bahkan aku menarik tubuh bagian bawahku, membuat tangannya terlepas dari milik kami.

"Ghh.. Teme.. ahh.. ahh.. 'Suke.."

Bibirku menyeringai melihat tubuhnya yang seolah tak berdaya itu. matanya menatapku sayu, wajah manisnya memerah. Sebelah tangannya mulai membelai tubuhnya sendiri, sementara tangan lainnya seolah ingin meraihku, memintaku melanjutkan kegiatan kami tadi.

"Sasuke.. nnhh~" Aku bisa merasakan tatapan memohon itu. Aku bisa merasakannya, namun kubiarkan saja. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang tak kalah sayu dari miliknya.

"Aaahhh! Sasuke please!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Matanya mulai basah. Wow! Reaksinya melebihi yang kuharapkan. Dia benar-benar membuatku kecanduan.

Aku membantunya bangun, matanya masih belum mau lepas dari wajahku. Sebegitu tampan-nya kah aku baginya? Tentu saja :3

Kuberikan isyarat mata untuk menuruti 'perintah'ku. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan pada saat seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum menenangkan.. Dia benar-benar special!

Ku posisikan tubuhnya berada di atasku, bibirnya tepat berada di depan anu-ku yang berdiri super. Sementara bagian bawahnya berada di depan wajahku. Ahh.. sebentar lagi aku akan mengulum miliknya yang sejak kemarin ingin kumakan ini.

Aku suka posisi seperti ini. Suka.. Sukaa.. 'Suke paling sukaaa.., Gairah cinta enam sembilaaan :*

Uhh.. Aku meremas pelan pantat bakpao-nya. Membuatnya mendesah pelan sebelum kurasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua bola kembarku dan jilatan hangat di ujung milikku.

Aku sengaja tidak menyentuh miliknya. Yang kulakukan hanya menjilat dan menciumi pahanya. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya. Aku tahu aku sangat kejam, tapi… Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Ngghhh…. Mmbhhh…"

Kurasakan vibrasi di mulutnya saat dia mengisap milikku. Kelihatannya dia mulai protes dengan aksiku. Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, seolah menggodaku agar mau menyentuh miliknya yang sudah berlumuran precum itu. Ya ampun.. dia memang selalu tahu cara menggodaku!

Kusentuh miliknya dengan ujung lidahku. Pahanya sedikit bergetar saat aku melakukan ini. Tanganku masih bermain dengan paha mulus dan juga pantat bakpao-nya. Uhh~ dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Na –Naruto.." bisikku terputus saat giginya mengenai milikku. Well.. kukatakan dia memang seorang amatir yang masih kaku. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku sangat menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Mmhhh…" gumamnya seolah meminta maaf sambil terus mengisap dan mengulum milikku.

Aku pun tak mau kalah darinya. Gairah tunanganku yang sempat kupotong tadi kini mulai bangkit lagi. Dapat kurasakan dari miliknya yang bertambah tegang. Aku mengisapnya kuat sambil sesekali memainkan lidahku. Sementara tanganku memijit batangnya, sesekali meremas kuat bola kembarnya.

Naruto mulai tidak berkonsentrasi dengan milikku. Aku bisa merasakan dari pinggulnya yang mulai bergerak random. Well.. sepertinya harus kubiarkan dia keluar sekarang.

"Mmbhhh…"

Aku bergumam dengan suara paling rendah yang bisa kubuat, membuat kerongkonganku mengalami vibrasi super yang memanjakan miliknya.

"Aahh.. Sasuke.. Ahh~"

Akhirnya pemuda bermata sapphire ini melepas milikku. Bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membakar gairahku. Jujur, jika aku tidak menahannya, mungkin saat ini aku bisa keluar hanya karena mendengar desahannya.

Bibirku beralih mencium pintu lubangnya yang terlihat imut itu. Naruto sepertinya kaget saat aku melakukan ini. Jujur, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau tubuhku akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tangan kiriku memijit miliknya pelan, kemudian berpindah ke lubangnya menemani bibirku yang seolah tidak pernah puas memberikan kecupan hangat kepadanya.

Dengan jari yang penuh dengan precum Naruto, aku mulai memasukkan telunjukku ke lubangnya.

"Aahh.. I –itaaiii…"

Aku kembali mengecup lubang kenikmatannya, mencoba menenangkan kekasihku. Setelah ia sudah mulai tenang dan kurasakan tangannya mulai menyentuh Sasuke Jr. aku menambahkan jari tengahku untuk menemani si telenjuk di dalam sana.

Ahh… ini sangat sempit. Padahal aku sudah memakai precum Naruto untuk pelumas. Pelumasnya yang kurang banyak, atau memang lubang tunanganku yang sempit?

Bibirku kembali mengisap Naruto Jr.. Kali ini bukan isapan lembut. Aku mengisapnya brutal, sementara kedua jariku bergerak zig-zag masuk-keluar lubang sempit miliknya.

Naruto mengerang hebat, ia tidak lagi berkonsentrasi dengan Sasuke Jr. di bawah sana. Tubuh caramel tunanganku bertambah tegang. Kurasa saat ini tangannya sedang meremas sprei sekuat yang ia bisa. Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, mencoba mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. –AAANGHHHHH~~"

Tubuh kekasihku mengejang beriringan dengan teriakannya yang mengalun merdu di telingaku. Cairan hangat kental miliknya mengalir lembut ke kerongkonganku.

Kubiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuhku. Kurasa tunanganku benar-benar kelelahan. Ayolah manis.. Aku belum keluar.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku sangat menyukainya. Naruto sama sekali tidak 'berpura-pura'. Dia mengeluarkan suara yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Berteriak sesuai keinginannya, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk terdengar manis.

Dia.. benar-benar tampil apa adanya.

"Naruto…" bisikku lembut sebelum dia tertidur. Bisa berabe kalau dia benar-benar tertidur. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke Jr. super?

Dia bergumam tidak jelas, namun tubuhnya mulai terangkat. Sepertinya dia mengerti maksudku tanpa aku harus mengatakannya. Ya ampun! Kami pasti memang jodoh :*

Aku mulai menarik tubuhku dari tindihannya. Kuberi dia isyarat untuk tetap berada pada posisinya. Sekarang aku berdiri dengan lututku tepat di belakangnya.

Yosh! Akan kulakukan dengan posisi seperti ini.

Aku membungkukkan badanku, mencoba mencium lehernya, memberi Naruto rangsangan agar dia 'bangun' kembali. Sementara tangan kananku bermain dengan nipple-nya, jemari tangan kiriku mulai kembali memasuki lubangnya setelah meraup cairan kental yang masih tertinggal di selangkangannya.

Ya. Aku membutuhkan pelumas ini supaya Naruto tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

"Naru…" bisikku dengan nada memohon. Kedua tanganku masih bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia menengokkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ya ampun… Dia benar-benar ~ adorable!

Aku mulai memosisikan posisi kepala Sasuke Jr. di depan lubangnya. Uhh.. kepalanya yang berbentuk seperti jamur shitake kualitas super ini pasti akan sangat memuaskan tunanganku.

"Kkhhh…"

Pekik Naruto tertahan saat aku mulai mendorong kepala Sasuke Jr. membelah pintu surge miliknya. Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untuk Dobe-ku, tapi sisi egoisku memaksaku untuk terus mendorong pinggulku.

Tangan kiriku mencoba memanjakan miliknya sementara yang kanan membantu meluruskan jalan Sasuke Jr.. Perlahan kepala milikku mulai masuk.

"Dobe… Sedikit lagi."

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat kepalanya mengangguk meng-iyakan permintaanku. Aku tahu, tunanganku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke Jr. juga merasa ngilu. Lubang Naruto benar-benar sempit. Sejenak aku berpikir, apa milikku benar-benar bisa masuk? Ahh, kalau punyaku saja tidak bisa, bagaimana milik Sai yang ukurannya lebih be –

Ahh.. Sai! Brengsek!

"Aaagh.. hkss.. 'Sukee…"

Damn!

Tanpa sadar aku mendorong itu-ku sekuat tenaga sampai masuk seluruhnya. Aku bisa merasakan milikku diremas kuat oleh dinding lubangnya. Walau begitu… Ini pasti sangat sakit untuk Naruto.

"Naruto… Sakit?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Kini ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu. biadab kau Sai! Gara-gara kau, Naruto jadi begini.

"Teme.. Kumohon.. cukup.."

Dari pantulan cermin di depan kami, dapat kulihat matanya basah. wajahnya memerah menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat. Tapi kurasa, sakit-nya jauh lebih banyak. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berhenti sampai sini! Aku harus mengeluarkan benihku di dalamnya.

Bagaimana caranya…

Sasuke bodoh! Bahkan aku belum menemukan titik kenikmatannya!

Bagaimana bisa aku memanjakannya kalau begini caranya…

Tuhan.. Kumohon untuk kali ini.. Biarkan aku bersikap egois…

"Maaf…" Kutarik tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menempel di dadaku. Aku ingin Naruto merasakannya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa saat ini aku sedang berdebar-debar karena aku bisa memiliki seorang yang sangat kucintai. Aku ingin Naruto tahu semuanya. Tentang aku dan sisi lemahku…

"Sasuke…" kurasakan sentuhan lembut di tanganku yang sedang memanjakan miliknya. Suara yang berbisik itu… benar-benar terdengar menenagkan.

" –move.."

Mataku bergetar seolah tak percaya mendengar kata itu. sebegitu cintanya kah Naruto kepadaku sehingga ia dengan senang hati menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian?

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai bergerak. Dapat kurasakan cengkraman kuat di lenganku saat ini. Biarkan saja begini… Kalau dengan ini aku bisa mengambil sedikit rasa sakit tunanganku, aku rela walau harus disayat dengan pedang.

"Aaa~anhhh…" desahnya lembut saat aku menyentuh sebuah titik setelah beberapa saat bergerak.

Kukecup lehernya sekali, lalu mulai bergerak makin cepat, mengarahkan seluruh kekuatanku ke sebuah titik yang tadi sempat membuat tunanganku mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh… Sasuke… Sasuke… Mmmhhh."

Erangnya makin menjadi saat kuserang titik itu makin sering. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kanannya mengarahkan jemari kananku ke nipple-nya yang makin tegang. Sementara tangan kiriku masih sibuk memanjakan kejantanannya yang makin membengkak.

Bibirnya merapalkan namaku berulang kali, seolah hanya 'Sasuke' lah kata yang ia tahu.

Aku berbisik padanya, memintanya untuk mengganti posisi. Aku yakin, posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk Naruto.

Aku mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi terlentang, lalu aku berada di atasnya. Aku melakukannya perlahan tanpa susah susah mengeluarkan milikku. Dengan begini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya sampai puas.

"Aakhh…" pekiknya saat aku mulai bergerak lagi. Tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat lenganku yang bertumpu di samping tubuhnya, yang kanan memainkan nipple-nya sendiri. Tunanganku benar-benar erotis! Bibirnya setengah terbuka, matanya yang berair seolah menunjukkan betapa ia sangat mencintaiku.

Tubuhnya sesekali terlonjak kaget saat aku melakukan gerakan tak terduga.

Uhh… Aku hampir keluar. Precum Naruto juga semakin banyak mengalir ke tanganku.

"Unnhh… Sasuke.. 'Suke.. SA~ahhh.." desahnya semakin menjadi saat gerakan pinggulku bertambah brutal. Punggul Naruto kini mulai membalas seranganku, membuatku menyeringai senang.

"AAGHHHH! TEME…"

Naruto tidak lagi mendesah dan mengerang. Ia berteriak. Benar-benar berteriak. Ahh. Aku suka. Dia membuatku makin bergairah.

"Saa~AANNHHH.. SASUKEEEE~~~ GGHHH…"

Tubuhnya mengejang hebat, sekali lagi, cairan cintanya keluar membasahi tangan dan perutku, juga perutnya. Kurasakan dindingnya semakin kuat meremas milikku.

"Akhhh~~" ini benar benar membuatku gila!

"Nareuto… Akhh… akhh… sedikit…"

Bisikku. Aku terus benggerakkan pinggulku, memaksa tubuh lemas tunanganku untuk menerima serangan nistaku. Semakin cepat.. Semakin cepat.. dan –

"NA –NARU~~NNHHHHH….!"

Tubuhku langsung ambruk menimpanya. Nafasku memburu, tubuhku benar-benar lemas…

"Um.. 'Suke.." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar. Apakah Naruto menangis?

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis!

"Nnhhh.." erangnya saat aku mengeluarkan milikku yang sudah kembali tertidur. Aku lalu membopong tubuhnya, membawanya ke kamar sebelah. Keadaan kamar ini terlalu nista bila digunakan untuk tidur malam ini.

Aku mengacuhkan tatapannya yang sejak tadi tertuju pada onyx-ku. Pokoknya aku harus terlihat keren. Sekuat tenaga kutahan lututku yang sebenarnya sudah lemas ini.

Aku membaringkan tubuh Naruto, lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. Kukecup keningnya, lalu kutarik dagunya pelan. Aku.. benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Naruto… Aishiteru. Menikahlah denganku…"

Aku bisa melihat Kristal-kristal bening menetes dari matanya. sapphire tunanganku membulat, bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Walau begitu… Aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya.

Aku… Mencintainya.

.

**.**

**Tbc / FIN ?**

**.**

.

**(*) Amaimon – Ao no Exorcist**. Kyuu suka banget sama poker face supernya. Apalagi seiyuu-nya Tetsuya Kakihara :*

**(**) Yukina Kou – Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**. Kyuu makin jatuh cinta sama Kou setelah liat aksinya di episode 9 Sekaiichi Hatsukoi season 2. Keren banget XDDD

.

FAILED LEMOOOOOOOONNNNNN DDDDDXXXX *teriak frustasi pakai toa masjid sebelah

Maaf... maaff yah readers  
>Kyuu emang pengetik abal yang ga bisa bikin lemon DDDX<p>

Terima kasih buat semua review. Maaf Kyuu gabisa bales satu-satu (-/|\-)

Tapi sumpah. Kyuu seneng banget banyak yang review.. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :D

Sekali lagi Kyuu minta maaf. Ff Kyuu mungkin akan terbengkalai sampai akhir agustus. Kyuu ada latihan hampir tiap hari. Ini menguras tenaga Kyuu.

Maaf sekali lagi.. Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini :D

Akan Kyuu usahakan ngetik kalau ada waktu.

Sekali lagi… Terima kasih banyak *bows

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M (ber-lemon garing)**

**Warning: Humornya mungkin terasa kurang disini, but…**

**I just want to show you something.  
>Tell me if you get what I want to show :3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Part 4: I love you, but…**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok paling ganteng yang selalu didambakan oleh seluruh gadis, perawan, tante-tante, ibu-ibu, janda bahkan waria di Konoha. Ahh, jangan lupakan para uke yang juga menginginkanku untuk menjadi seme-nya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kantor. Tepatnya di ruanganku. Aku adalah seorang direktur bagian desain interior di perusahaan konstruksi milik Uchiha Fugaku.

Aku sedang duduk-duduk sambil mengamati sosok berkulit tan yang tengah terlelap. Potongan tubuh setengah badan yang hanya berbalut selimut putih ini sungguh membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia begitu manis…

Dia tunanganku, Namikaze Naruto.

Tunggu!

Kalian tidak berfikir bahwa aku benar-benar memotong tunangan manisku kan? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal nista seperti itu. Aku bukan seorang psikopat. Aku hanya seorang GAY. G –A –Y!

Yang kulihat saat ini adalah sebuah foto yang ada di layar android kesayanganku. Yah… gadget yang biasanya kubanting-banting ini menjadi sangat kusayangi karena ada foto Dobe manisku di dalamnya :3

Love you Dobe :*

Gambar ini kuambil saat aku bangun tidur tadi pagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku tidak sarapan dan semacamnya. Selain karena aku bangun kesiangan, alasan terbesarku tidak sarapan adalah karena tidak ada yang masak.

Aku tidak mau membangunkan Naruto. Yahh.. aku tahu dia pasti kelelahan setelah malam pertama-nya bersamaku semalam.

Kami melakukan ini.. itu… anu..

Aduh!

Aku jadi bangun gara-gara membicarakan masalah ini.

Tenang… Tenang Sas… Tahan…

Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau tidak boleh membuang-buang cairan berhargamu lagi… Ada Naruto yang setia menunggumu di rumah.

Yosh! Hold it back Sas! You can do it!

Ehem… Aku sudah meninggalkan secarik kertas di meja untuk Naruto. Aku tidak mau dia menjadi panic jika tidak menemukan sosok gantengku yang super ketika dia bangun nanti. Di dalam surat itu kutuliskan:

.

**Maaf aku berangkat ke kantor tanpa memberitahumu**

**Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak membangunkanmu…**

**Maaf tidak membuatkanmu sarapan**

**Jujur, aku tidak bisa masak…**

**Satu lagi,**

**Terima kasih untuk semalam.**

**Aku mencintaimu… Selalu**

**- Sasuke –**

.

Ya.. Yaa…

Kedengarannya sedikit gombal. Tapi jujur! Itu semua adalah kalimat yang berputar di kepalaku sampai saat ini. Dan aku yakin.. Dobe pasti akan tersipu ketika membaca dua kalimat terakhir disana.

Uhh… Aku ingin melihat wajah manisnya ketika tersipu : (

Fokus… Fokus Sas! Banyak kerjaan di kantor yang harus kau selesaikan!

Well.. somehow aku tidak bisa fokus. Perasaanku tidak enak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

This morning.. When I woke up. I got myself sweating with two of my eyes opened wide. My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't move my body even an inch. I was really frustrated. I had no nightmare, but still…

Then I started to think 'am I going to die?'

To be honest, I was about to cry when I felt someone hugged me tightly and called my name…

"_Sas –kee~"_ he said.

My body felt his breathe and I got my strength back, although a little. Yokatta…

Saat itu aku mulai berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasiku. Wajah polosnya saat tidur menangkanku. Pada saat yang sama jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku merasa sangat takut. But I didn't know what I'm afraid of…

Entahlah.. Aku berusaha melupakan itu. tapi sepertinya percuma. Jantung yang masih berdetak random ini seakan memeringatkanku.. akan terjadi hal buruk. Tapi apa :o

"Otoutoooo…."

Damn! Aku hampir kehilangan konsentrasiku lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya hari ini. Teriakan nista yang menggema dari luar ruanganku., Ya ampun.. Itu pasti Baka Aniki! Siang-siang sudah membuat keributan di kantor. Memangnya kantor ini punya bapakmu apa?

Eh.. Kantor ini punya bapakku.. Bapakku = Bapaknya Aniki-ku Kantor ini punya bapaknya Aniki =_= Oposih?

Seenak keriput, Aniki nyelonong masuk dan langsung menggebrak mejaku.

'braakkk!'

Onyx katroknya menatapku tajam…

Tunggu! Onyx-nya mirip onyx-ku. Kalau onyx-nya katrok, berarti… -Ahh! Lupakan perkataanku tadi DDX

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruto? Memangnya dia pembantu? Berani-beraninya kau membuatnya mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan rumah!"

Dan akupun langsung cengo mendengar itu semua. Selain ceramah Aniki yang berkuah, kalimat-kalimatnya membuatku syok tak terkira.

Kenapa Dobe cintaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Ahh.. kalau dipikir-pikir…

"Barusan aku menelfonnya. Naru manis bilang, dia habis mencuci, membereskan kamar yang berantakan dan menyapu. Kau sengaja memperbudaknya? Dasar Otouto brengsek!"

Pemuda yang sejak lahir memiliki keriput di masing-masing pipinya langsung menarik dasiku, membuat leher jenjang seksiku tercekik. Mata Aniki melotot seolah menuntut penjelasan dari kejadian yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu (_ _!)a

"B –Baka Aniki. Kau pikir aku tega memperbudak Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi?"

Kakak laki-laki-ku yang ehemgantengehem ini semakin melebarkan pupilnya. Mungkin ia terkejut mendengar empat kata terakhirku. Well… Naruto memang sangat sekseeehhh *nosebleeding

"Dengar ya Baka Aniki. Dia melakukan itu karena dia amat sangat sangat sangat mencintai aku yang ganteng dan super ini." Aku balas menarik dasi merah Aniki. Pokoknya aku harus terlihat cool dan keren!

"Dan jangan coba-coba menelfonnya tanpa seizinku. Sekali lagi kau menghubunginya seenak keriput abadimu, akan kukebiri kau!"

Dan aku pun langsung mendorong tubuh alabaster yang lebih pendek 2cm dariku jauh-jauh. Setelahnya, aku pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Males gilaakkk menanggapi omongan non-sense aniki.

Jelas-jelas alasan Dobe beres-beres kamar karena kamar kami memang terlalu 'nista' untuk disebut sebagai sebuah 'kamar' setelah kejadian semalam. Apa lagi?

Aku harus menghubungi Dobe dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan semua itu. Haduuhhhhh bisa gawat kalau cintaku sakit gara-gara double kecapekan : (

Aku pergi ke cafeteria dan langsung duduk di meja paling pojok. Kubelai-belai layar si Aan –nama androidku, mencoba menghubungi tunanganku yang sangat manis itu.

Kudengar bunyi 'ntuutt~~ ntuuttt~' di seberang sana. Biarlah suara nista ini memenuhi gendang telingaku, karena sebentar lagi duniaku akan dipenuhi dengan suara menenangkan Namikaze Naruto :3

"**Moshi-moshi.."** ya Tuhan.. Aku melting mendengar suara Naruto XDDD

Tenang Sas… Tarik nafas dan cobalah terdengar keren!

"Hn. Sudah bangun…?"

"**Ahh.. Iya Teme!"** jawabnya singkat. Kelihatannya dia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu. Dan entah jaringannya yang eror, sinyalnya yang gak nahan atau si Aan yang rusak.. suara di seberang sana terdengar kemresek dan ribut sekali.

"**Ahh.. pelan-pelan Sai. Kau bisa menyakitiku kalau kasar begitu!"**

What? Dobe ngomong apa? Dia panggil-panggil siapa? Nama itu… Gggrrawrrrr!

That b*stard! What are you doing to my beloved Naru Dobe? awas kalau ketemu nanti!

"Dobe. kau sedang dimana? Bersama siapa? Apa yang –"

"**Bersama Sai. Kami sedang aghh~"**

'degh'

Jantungku seakan tertohok. Dia… tunanganku sedang bersama Sai –pemuda ber-itu xxxxx-. Dan dia baru saja memekik seperti itu. I wonder apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini…

"**Teme, sudah dulu ya.. Aku –aku hampir sampai. Byee 'Suke~~"**

'ntuuttt tuttt…' Dan suara ntut nista itu kembali bergema di telingaku.

Sampai, eh? Bahkan dia hampir 'sampai', dan tanpa rasa bersalah menceritakan itu semua kepadaku, tunangannya, melalui telfon? Bahwa ia sedang bersama Sai, sedang melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang membuatnya memekik begitu keras…

Apakah itu-nya Sai sehebat itu? Brengsek! Damn you Sai udel bodong.

Mungkin… Aku memang seorang pecundang!

Mungkin aku harus menghapus semua foto Dobe di Nikkun –nama SLR kesayanganku. Mungkin Aan juga harus segera kubanting. Ahh.. jangan lupakan rumah impian kami. Aku akan menyewa seorang perancang bom untuk meledakkan rumah itu. tapi, siapa yang harus kusewa?

" –to.. Otoutoooo~~"

"Brengsek!" kali ini aku yang menggebrak meja. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosiku. Bahkan Aniki yang baru tiba di depanku langsung mundur satu langkah.

Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya? Dan sekarang tunanganku it malah sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'. Brengsek! Jangan-jangan Namikaze Naruto tidak sepolos yang kukira!

Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan Aniki. aku yakin, orang-orang pada radius 1km dariku dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang cukup kuat. Ahh! Kampr*t!

'grabb'

Kurasakan seseorang menarik lenganku kuat. Saat aku berbalik, onyx menawanku menangkap sosok Uchiha Itachi yang sangat… KEREN?

Tangan kirinya memegang pipiku, kemudian dia berbisik, "Thank you for letting me be your brother…"

What… What was that o_O?

"A –aniki..?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengusir gambar yang baru saja tertangkap oleh mata indahku. Aniki terlihat keren sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang mak-jlebbb! (/_-)

"Kubilang, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi cepatlah ke ruangan Tou-san. Dia menunggu kita!"

Buyar sudah ilusi yang tadi sempat nangkring di kepalaku. Fiuhh~~ aku bersyukur itu hanya ilusi. Aku tidak terima jika aniki-ku benar-benar se-keren itu. bisa-bisa pamorku jatuh DDDDX

Huaaaaa! Otakku benar-benar sudah error! Tuhan tolong aku… janganlah kau biarkan diriku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maksudku, jangan kau biarkan Naruto jatuh cinta kepadanya : (

Ya Sudahlah.. aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku tidak ingin ayahku memecatku gara-gara kerjaanku tidak beres. Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku memercayai Namikaze Naruto. but still, my heart beats so fast… I'm afraid of something. But I don't know what that 'something' refers to..

.

.

**2 p.m – loby kantor**

"Maaf. Tapi kau harus membuat janji dulu jika ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis jidat jenong ber-nametag Haruno Sakura itu. Berani-beraninya dia menghalangiku untuk bertemu Sasuke! Sialan! Satu lagi, berani-beraninya dia memanggil boss-nya dengan nama depan plus embel-embel –kun!

Hey Jenong! Who the hell do you think you are?

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, aku tunangannya! Kau bisa dipecat kalau memperlakukanku seperti ini!" semprotku tidak pakai kuah.

Bayangkan saja! Di samping kanan dan kiriku ada dua satpam bermuka ngenes. Kalau tidak salah, si ikan lohan pink ini tadi memanggilnya Kote.. Kote.. Koteka? Ahh entahlah. Pokoknya yang satu lagi bernama Izumo.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh membuat keributan disini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menggunakan jurus bela diriku untuk menghancurkan meja resepsionis sialan ini. Tapi… Sasuke pasti akan marah jika aku melakukannya : (

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk Teme. Tapi aku sampai disini jam segini gara-gara ban kempes. Sudah begitu, si jenong ini mengira aku anak SMA yang bolos sekolah. Mana Teme tidak mengangkat telfonnya DX Apasih yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Kembalilah ke sekolah atau aku akan memanggil polisi untuk menyeretmu."

'twichh'

Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dari tadi ia mengataiku terus. Mulai dari mengomentari pakaianku yang katanya seperti orang mau ke sawah, mau bagaimana lagi? Celana panjangku ketat semua. Walhasil aku memakai celana pendek selutut plus polo tanpa lengan, keduanya berbau vi-kei. Dia juga tanya-tanya soal dimana aku membeli soft lens warna biru. Hell! Mataku memang berwarna biru.

Serius! Tanganku mengepal erat. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kuharap Paman Fuga atau Itachi-nii bisa menolongku jika Teme nanti marah. Aku yakin mereka menyayangiku lebih dari rasa sayang mereka untuk Sasuke :3

Aku mengangkat tangan kakanku, bersiap melancarkan serangan bogem 'shannarooo'

"Dasar kau jidat je –"

"Naruto?"

Suara familiar itu menghentikan aksi kriminalku. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan, kulihat seseorang berjalan menjauhi lift, mendekatiku. Seorang lagi berjalan di belakangnya dengan mimic yang sulit diartikan. Ohh tidak! Ini tidak baik! aku harus segera mencari jalan keluar DDDX

Aku hanya membawa bento untuk porsi satu orang! Kalau Itachi-nii minta, 'Suke tidak akan kenyang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tangan alabaster itu mengacak rambutku, kemudian mencubit pelan kedua pipiku. Huhhh! Menyebalkan.

"Itachi-nii… Hentikan!" tangan tan eksotisku menyingkirkan lengan nista itu. hiks.. padahal kuharap pemuda yang jalan di belakang yang akan menyuntuhku. Tapi… Kenapa malah si keriput ini T_T

"Teme… Kubawakan makan siang untukmu…" aku mengacuhkan Bang Itachi dan langsung menghampiri tunanganku. Kusodorkan kotak bento berukuran sedang kepadanya. Aku menunjukkan cengiran khas-ku. Menunggu Sasuke mengambil bekal ini dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Ahh.. dia mau memakannya saja sudah cukup : ) tidak perlu berterima kasih juga tidak apa-apa.

Teme masih diam. Matanya hanya melirikku sekilas, tangannya masih belum mau bergerak untuk mengambil bekal buatanku.

Hening… Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Reaksi Sasuke membuat hatiku terasa nyeri…

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat. Mungkin kau sudah makan siang ya.." aku bisa merasakan perubahan raut wajahku sendiri. Aku salah apa sih? Kok Sasuke sampai segitunya…

Sasuke diam. Kali ini matanya menatapku lekat, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Huhh! Aku benci saat suasana menjadi hening begini. Kalau memang Teme tidak mau menerimanya, bilang saja langsung!

"Well.. Sepertinya –"

"Untukku saja ya Naru-chan. Kelihatannya Otouto sedang diet…" tangan Itachi-nii menyambar kotak bento yang akan kulempar ke tong sampah terdekat. Sasuke tidak menerimanya sih : (

"Umm.." aku masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Bento sederhana itu kubuat dengan penuh rasa cinta untuk tunanganku. Kalau Itachi-nii yang makan…

"Berani kau menyentuh milikku. Kubunuh kau dua kali!" gumam Teme keren-ku dengan nada datar yang meninggi di bagian akhir (?)  
>Anu.. 'milikku' yang dimaksud 'Suke adalah bekal buatanku atau… sapphire kembarku melirik selangkangannya. Dan –<p>

'bluusshhh!' pipiku langsung merona :")

Sasuke merebut kotak bento-ku dari tangan nista calon kakak iparku, kemudian langsung menarik lenganku. Wow… aku mau dibawa kemana o_O

"Teme.. kita mau kemana?"

'Suke hanya ber-hn ria. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab ocehanku, bahkan tidak melirikku sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju-entah-kemana. Yang jelas, kami menaiki lift, lalu berjalan melalui sebuah lorong, dan sekarang kami berada di sebuah ruangan.

'cklekk' tunanganku mengunci pintunya.

"Duduk." Perintahnya dengan nada dingin. Hiii… terakhir kali aku mendengarnya, waktu aku pulang malam dan Sai mengantarku. Itu loh… pas Sai mengembalikan ikat pinggangku.

Aku menurutinya. Aku duduk di sofa kecil di sudut ruangan, lalu menatap takut-takut matanya. Jujur aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke sedingin ini kepadaku.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Sai?"

Hahh? Pertanyaan to the point yang membuatku kaget. Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke ya? Kenapa dia tanya-tanya lagi sih? Memangnya dia sudah pikun apa?

Ahh.. ketimbang dia marah. Kujelaskan lagi saja deh =_= Muka Teme serem kalau sednag marah…

"Karena tidak ada motor di rumah, aku memintanya untuk mengantarkanku kesini. Tadi saat kau menelfon, kami sedang dijalan. Sesaat setelah kututup telfonnya, ban motor Sai pecah gara-gara melindas ranjau paku. Huh! Padahal aku sudah berteriak memeringatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Kau tahu 'Suke? Dia sangat ugal-ugalan, ngawur dan bla bla bla …"

.

**Sasuke's PoV**

What? Dia ngomong apa? Jadi tadi itu, Sai ngawur saat naik motor? Bersama Dobe-ku yang manis? Bahkan dia tidak memedulikan peringatan tunanganku? Dan dengan ke-b*stard-an nista miliknya, dia membuatku salah paham? Dasar Sai jahanam!

Ya Tuhan… Maafkan aku telah mencurigai tunangan manisku… sungguh nista Sai itu. Hukumlah dia Tuhan.. Buatlah itu-nya kecil dan bodongkanlah udelnya.. Aamiin (-/|\-)

Ehem.. mulai aksi cool-mu Sas! Tuhan bersamamu.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti." Aku duduk disampingnya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Uhh..

Kalian tahu? Setelah rapat yang sangat alot dengan Tou-san dan Aniki dan Kaa-san dan Paman Min serta Bibi Kushina tadi, aku menjadi sangat lapar. Well.. aku memang belum makan dari pagi.

I wonder apa yang calon mertuaku serta orangtuaku lakukan di ruangan Tou-san setelah aku dan aniki pergi. Tadinya kupikir ini adalah rapat proyek. Ehh… ternyata rapat ini lebih penting dari semua rapat yang pernah kuhadiri :*

Kalian akan tahu nanti :p

Kurasakan lengan Naruto memelukku, kepalanya bersandar di pundakku. Dan entah mengapa detak random jantungku mulai kembali. Padahal aku sudah tidak merasakannya ketika rapat tadi.

'deg.. degh.. deghh…'

Tapi sekarang…

"Teme… katakan kalau kau menyukaiku." Bisik Naruto lirih. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang begitu lirih itu.

Aku diam. Yang kulakukan kali ini adalah menarik dagunya, membuat sapphire indah itu menatapku secara langsung. Naruto tersenyum bahagia, kemudian ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami.

-chuu-

Walau hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tetap saja tindakannya membuatku kaget. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini :*

"Nahh.. Teme. Aku bawakan onigiri isi tomatyaki saus tiram, juga jus tomat." Ucapnya ceria sambil membuka kotak bento, lalu mengeluarkan termos berisi jus tomat dingin dari dalam tas slempangnya.

Aku menyilangkan kakiku, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh maskulinku santai. Tunanganku membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue basah, lalu mulai mengambil sekepal onigiri. Wajahnya terlihat malu-malu saat menyodorkan koloni nasi berbentuk segitiga 3D galau (bulat enggak, segitiga enggak, kubus enggak -_-)

"Umm.. mungkin ini hanya onigiri, tidak seenak makanan di restoran ~"

"Sejak awal, memang hanya onigirimu yang aku butuhkan…"

Tanganku memegang lengannya, menariknya perlahan, membuat bibirku mencapai onigiri buatannya. Well… entah karena lapar atau doyan, onigiri ini terasa sangat enak :3

Aku menikmati nasi kepal isi tomatyaki buatannya, mulutku tak berhenti mengunyah. Apalagi aku menggigitnya langsung dari tangan Dobe-chan. Ini sungguh Mak Nyuusssss!

"T –teme…"

"Hn?" kulirik wajah Naruto. Hei hei hei! Kenapa dia merona begitu? Ada yang salah denganku? Tenang… tenang Sas.. Jangan sampai terlihat bodoh! Pikirkan apa yang mungkin membuat wajahnya merah begitu.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai masakanku?"

Aku hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan ini. Hell yeah! Sejak kapan tunanganku jadi narsis sepertiku? Jangan-jangan narsis itu menular DDDX Amit-amit deh punya tunangan narsis!

Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengambil onigiri lain di kotak bentonya. Jujur, aku masih memikirkan apa yang membuat Dobe polosku menjadi narsis.

"Umm… jadi kau mengatakannya hanya karena kau lapar. Bukan karena kau menyukai masakanku. Ahahah…"

Tawanya mengejutkanku. Ucapan sinis untuk dirinya sendiri, juga tawa ironi itu… Aku pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu! Tapi ap –

.

"_Sejak awal, memang hanya onigirimu yang aku butuhkan…"_

.

Jadi itu… aku yang memujinya terlebih dahulu, bukan Naruto yang narsis. Baiklah. Akan kuperbaiki situasi ini :3

"Aku mengatakannya karena ini adalah masakanmu. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Terima kasih.." bisikku, kemudian mengecup kelopak matanya.

Setelah itu aku sibuk dengan koloni nasi yang satunya. Pokoknya akan kuhabiskan semua makanannya. Well.. aku memang lapar. Tapi alasanku menghabiskan semua makanan ini tanpa sisa adalah karena Naruto yang membuatnya.

Kulirik wajahnya sekilas. Aku sempat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi bakpaonya. Iihhhhh… manis sekali :*****

Ahh, tinggal secuil yang ada di tanganku. Sebaiknya langsung kuhabisi saja yang terakhir ini. Setelah itu.. tinggal minum jus tom –Wait!

Uchiha Sasuke-daitentei! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan istrimu saat kau sedang makan! Jahanam! Bahkan kau lebih terkutuk ketimbang ninja yang mengkhianati desa demi balas dendam! Lebih nista daripada keriput aniki! lebih jontor daripada Sai! Ok. lupakan kalimat terakhirku tadi -_-

Aku menengok kea rah Naruto. dia sedang menatapku with a big smile in his face. He looked so happy. But… aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan secuil koloni di tanganku ini.

Setelah hampir 5 detik aku diam, akhirnya aku mendapat ide jenius sekaligus gorgeous! Ini adalah unexpected golden s*x opportunity! Berjuanglah Uchiha Sasuke!

Kumasukkan onigiri terakhir itu kemulutku, lalu kukunyah tiga kali. Setelahnya..

"T –Teme apa yang –emmphh…"

Kutarik tubuh eksotis Naruto, lalu langsung kubungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku yang penuh onigiri. Perlahan, aku memaksa bulatan-bulatan kecil itu berpindah ke rungga mulut tunanganku.

"Ngghh~"

Perlahan… sangat pelan.. Kami saling berbagi. Mengunyahnya bersama, lalu menelannya. Aku mendapat separuh bagian, begitu juga dengannya. Walaupun koloni nasi buatannya sangat enak, berciuman dengan tunanganku seperti ini jauh lebih nikmat.

"Ahh.. 'Suke.." bisiknya saat aku mengambil nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pungutan hot kami. Aku kembali menelusupkan lidahku, mengajak lidahnya menari.

Sapphire yang setengah terpejam itu sungguh membuatku kecanduan. Seakan aku ingin selalu melihat mata sayunya yang menggoda. Naruto benar-benar… Luar biasa super sekali!

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga ambruk di sofa tanpa menghentikan pungutanku. Wajah Naruto bertambah merah saat tanganku mulai bekerja. Perlahan kunaikkan polo tanpa lengannya, meraba tubuh bagian atasnya yang mulai mengeliat erotis.

"Aaahhh…" lenguhnya saat kulepas pungutan kami. Aku menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan jejak saliva, membuatku makin bergairah. Setelahnya, kucium dagunya singkat.

"Masih sakit?" kutatap matanya intens, sebelah tanganku memeluk tubuhnya, satunya lagi meraba bagian belakangnmya. Naruto tersenyum singkat, memegang kedua pipi mulus tanpa jerawatku, kemudian mulai menggerakkan bibir cherry-nya.

"As long as it's you.. I will be just fine." Seperti ada ribuan serangga milik keluarga Aburame berterbangan di perutku. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia mengucapkan ini. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Thank you…" gumamku sebelum mulai menjilat lehernya. Ahh kiss mark yang kubuat semalam tertutup krah polo-nya. Aku ingin orang-orang melihat tandaku. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah milikku.

"Mmhh.." bibirku mulai mengisap lehernya, sesekali menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Kedua tangannya seolah tidak mau kalah dengan tanganku yang sedari tadi meraba tubuh bagian atasnya. Uhh!

"Teme…"

"Hmm.." bisikku di sela kegiatan menandaiku. Aku bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar. Kutatap sapphire kembarnya. Aku terkejut. Mata itu… seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Aishiteru…" bisiknya lembut. Jantungku yang sejak tadi berdetak random semakin kehilangan iramanya. Tubuhku benar-benar membatu. Dengan mata yang terbuka sangat lebar, aku yakin bahwa aku terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Lengan tan itu kemudian memelukku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Mencari kenyamanannya sendiri. Membuatku semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

God… Kenapa tunanganku jadi manja begini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak random tanpa alasan yang jelas? Aku tidak habis lari marathon kan?

Hangat… sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di leherku seolah menyadarkan lamunanku. Naruto.. dia menangis.

Kau bodoh Sasuke! Naruto ada di depanmu. Bersamamu.. Untuk apa kau membuang waktumu untuk memikirkan hal absurd? Lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengagumi tunanganmu yang manis.

Yaa.. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti mencari-cari alasan irama random yang sedari tadi menghantuiku. Apapun itu… Naruto akan selalu bersamaku. Aku yakin : )

Kubalas pelukannya. Aku mulai melanjutkan kegiatan kami yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tanganku menggulung polonya hingga nipples kemerahannya terlihat.

"Naruto.. Call my name, please.." bisikku di telinganya. Lidahku menjilat cupingnya, kemudian mengulumnya singkat.

"Sasuke.. ngghhn.. Sasu.. ke.." kulihat bibirnya bergetar saat menyebut namaku. Ahh.. mungkin namaku memang tak kalah ganteng dari tubuhku, sampai-sampai Dobe bergetar seperti itu :3

Aku mendudukkan diriku, memosisikan bagian bawah tubuh tunanganku berada di atas pahaku. Sekarang aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang setengah topless dengan jelas. Wajahnya yang bersemu menahan gairah itu… aku begitu menyukainya :*

Dengan terampil tanganku melepas jas dan juga dasiku, lalu membuka seluruh kancing kemejaku. Kucondongkan tubuhku, meraih nipple kirinya dengan bibirku. Langsung kuhisap kuat, membuat tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Tangan kanannya mencengkram lenganku kuat.

Tubuh bagian depanku dapat merasakan kulitnya yang halus, aku dan Naruto sama-sama berdebar. Kudongakkan kepalaku sekilas, melihat telapak kirinya sedang membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Sorot matanya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mmhhh…"

Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, tangan kanannya mendorong lengan kiriku. Ahh.. Naruto benar. Kami sednag berada di kantor. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu.

Tangan kananku bergerak cepat. Segera kuturunkan resleting celana Dobe, kemudian mulai melepas celana pendek itu. Aku baru sadar kalau tunanganku tidak memakai celana ketat lagi. Walaupun celana pendek ini menunjukkan kakinya yang wow kepada orang-orang, setidaknya dia menurutiku untuk tidak memakai celana ketat. Ingatkan aku untuk membelikan celana panjang untuknya nanti.

"Temmhh…" protesnya saat lidahku menjilati nipple-nya yang baru saja kuhisap kuat. Lidahku bergerak perlahan menelusur tulang rusuknya, ke bawah.. kemudian mampir sebentar ke pusarnya.

Naruto mengeliat salah tingkah ketika aku mendorong-dorong lidahku, seolah mencoba memasuki dirinya melalui pusat tubuhnya itu. Ohh.. Narutooo :* manis sekali.

Aku menggeser bok*ng seksiku, memberikan space yang cukup untukku nanti. Tanganku menarik celana dalamnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Kebiasaan tunanganku untuk merapatkan pahanya belum hilang juga. Dia kelihatannya masih malu-malu.

Tanganku membuka paksa pahanya. Bibirku langsung menciumi paha kanannya. Kecupak-kecupan intens yang diselingi jilatan nakalku memaksa Naruto untuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kelihatannya dia tidak mau ada yang tahu kegiatan kami.

"Nggghhhh…" lenguhnya saat tanganku meremas kuat miliknya yang sudah berdiri. Ya ampun! Milikku juga sudah bangun sejak tadi! Aku ingin segera memasuki lubangnya.

Bibirku memungut-mungut bola kembar Naruto sebelum akhirnya lidahku menelusur bagian bawah miliknya dari pangkal hingga ujung, kuulangi beberapa kali.

Aku tidak boleh ehois. Aku sadar Naru masih sangat baru dalam hal seperti ini. Akan sangat sakit baginya jika persiapan yang kulakukan tidak sip. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi : (

"Naruto…" gumamku sebelum akhirnya melahap kepala kejantanannya. Tangan kananku menarik lengannya, memberikan sinyal agar dia tidak lagi menahan suaranya, sementara jemari kiriku memanjakan batang miliknya, sesekali bermain dengan kedua bola tempat cairan hangatnya tersimpan.

"Hhh… tid.. tidak.. " ucapnya patah-patah. Aku tahu betul arti satu kata yang abrusan diucapkannya itu. dia tidak mau membuat 'keributan' di kantorku. Ohh ayolah manis… teriak saja sesukamu. Lagipula, aku yakin Tou-san tidak akan memarahimu.

Aku memperdalam miliknya masuk ke rongga mulutku. Lidahku mengiringi isapanku yang kadang kuat, kadang pelan. Sementara itu jemari kananku mulai menggantikan tugas tangan kiriku yang kini sudah berlumuran salivaku sendiri plus precum Naruto. Kini telunjuk kiriku menyentuh-nyentuh pintu lubangnya, melumurinya dengan precum.

Aku berhenti mengulum miliknya dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan lubangnya. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk pemanasan di kantor.

"Nnhhh… 'Suke…" Naruto masih saja mencoba menahan suaranya. Terbukti dari ia yang hanya mengerang saat aku memasukkan jari tengahku ke lubangnya.

Aku langsung menggerakkannya zig-zag masuk-keluar. Matanya indahnya menatapku sayu. Kedua tangannya kini lebih memilih untung mencengkram sufa ruanganku kuat. Walau begitu, tunanganku masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ngghh.. akg… 'Sukee~ehh.." bisiknya tertahan saat aku memasukkan telunjukku untuk menemani jari tengah di dalam sana.

Mulutnya terbuka seolah sedang mengucapkan sesuatu, namun yang keluar hanyalah desah pelan dan pekik tertahan. Huuhh! Aku benci saat Naruto seperti ini. Aku lebih menyukai saat ia mengeluarkan suara tanpa menahannya sedikitpun.

"Jangan ditahan." Bisikku sambil mencondongkan tubuh. Perlahan tanganku yang bebas membuka ikat pinggangku sendiri, lalu menurunkan resletingnya. Tentu saja yang kulalukan selanjutnya adalah mengeluarkan Sasuke junior dan langsung memijitnya kuat. Ughh…

Naruto menggeleng. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar tidak mau merusak citra ganteng dan superku di kantor. Ya ampun sayang… sebegitu cintanya dirimu padaku :*

Aku mulai menelusur tulang dadanya dengan lidahku, sesekali aku mengisap bagian yang ingin kutandai. Sementara jariku di dalam sana bergerak membuka-menutup seperti gunting yang sedang memotong kertas. Kadang bergerak zig-zag saat membuka.

"Sasukhh…" Aku menambahkan jari manisku, lalu menggerakkan ketuganya random dengan tempi yang sangat cepat. Tubuh tan itu makin bergerak tidak nyaman. Namun mata sapphire-nya menunjukkan bahwa Naruto menikmati perlakuanku ini.

"Ready?" ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mengeluarkan jari-jariku dari lubangnya, juga melepaskan kejantananku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk dimakan lubang Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Wow! Sepertinya dia mengerti posisi yang kuinginkan tanpa akuy harus repot-repot memberitahunya. Kau jenius, manis :*

Tangan kananku menelusup di belakang lehernya, sementara yang kiri menelusup ke pinggang. Perlahan, aku membangunkan Naruto, memosisikan bagian bawahnya berada di atas milikku yang berdiri tegak seperti Tokyo Tower.

Naruto berdiri di atas lututnya, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada bahuku. Sapphire indahnya menatapku malu-malu. Aw aw aw :3

Aku hanya memegangi pinggangnya. Well.. aku ingin melihat usahanya untuk 'memuaskanku'. Benar saja! Tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh milikku dan memosisikan kepalanya di depan lubang nikmatnya.

"Mmmhh…" lenguhnya sambil menengadah ke atas saat kepala Sasuke Jr. mulai menerobos. Naruto menurunkan bagian bawahnya perlahan dan sangat hati-hati.

"Kubilang jangan ditahan.."

"Aakhh.." pekiknya saat tanganku ikut mendorong pingangnya ke bawah. Kini kepala kejantananku sudah tak terlihat lagi. Kurasa ini membuat proses penetrasi lebih mudah.

"K –kau menyebalkan.." protesnya. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya sedikit maju. Ahh, aku jadi ingin mencium pipinya :3 dan tentu saja. Hal itu kulakukan.

"Don't move…" bisiknya pelan. Sepertinya ia ingin melakukan penetrasi sendiri. Tapi… ini terlalu lama!

"Nnnhh~~" dia masih saja terus menahan suaranya dalam proses ini. Aku tidak suka! Ayolah Naruto.. berteriaklah sampai kau puas. Jangan ditahan begini…

"Maaf.." gumamku di sela kecupan-kecupan manisku di wajahnya. Kedua tanganku menarik paksa pinggangnya hingga lubangnya menelan milikku dengan sempurna. Ughhh!

"Aackk…" pekiknya tertahan. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dan nikmat. Tapi di samping itu…

"Naruto.."

Dia tidak merespon panggilanku. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tangan kanannya terus memegangi bibirnya, sementara jemari kirinya kini kuat mencengkram lenganku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari cengkramannya itu. Sepertinya dia merasakan rasa sakit yang lain dari biasanya.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Mengamati raut sakit itu dengan saksama. Perlahan aku mencoba untuk menarik tangannya menjauh dari bibir cherry-nya. Tapi dia menolak. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"What's wrong… Show me.." bisikku sayang.

Naruto membuka matanya, kemudian menatapku ragu. Kuusap air di sudut matanya, kemudian kucium kelopaknya cukup lama. Setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang, aku kembali memberi isyarat untuk memperlihatkan kepadaku apa yang disembunyikannya.

Benar saja! Aku sempat terkejut saat ia membuka mulutnya. Darah segar menodai ujung lidahnya. Ohh Noo! Naruto tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat menahan suaranya tadi. Darahnya memang sedikit sih, lukanya pasti tidak parah. Tapi tetap saja… Tunanganku Terluka! Tuhan help meeeee!

Ahh! Aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk menghentikan darahnya!

"Sudah kubilang jangan ditahan." Gumamku dengan nada datar. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu aku sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Well.. bagaimanapun juga, Insiden ini 75%-nya adalah kesalahanku. Kalau saja aku tidak menarik pinggangnya tadi : (

Sudahlah Sasuke! Ini terlanjur terjadi. Jangan pernah menyesali apapun yang telah kau lakukan! Pikirkan cara untuk memperbaikinya saja DDDX

Tanganku meraih termos jus yang sedari tadi nganggur di meja. Aku meneguk jus tomat buatan Dobe hingga memenuhi rongga mulutku, lalu 'kupindahkan' jus dingin itu ke mulut tunanganku.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Kelihatannya dia menyukai cara 'berbagiku' yang begini. Well.. mau tidak mau Naruto memang harus menyukainya :3

Perlahan, lidahku mencoba untuk 'mengoleskan' jus tomat itu ke lidahnya yang sedikit terluka. Jangan mengataiku gila atau bodoh!

Well.. aku tahu cara ini sama sekali tidak manjur. Tapi paling tidak, Dobe tahu kalau aku peduli padanya, dan aku sangat menyesal! Ok?

Menurut kalian ini menjijikkan? Bagiku, tidak sama sekali! Karena dia adalah Naruto… Orang yang sangat aku cintai.

"Mmhhh…" gumamnya di sela pungutan kami yang semakin liar. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku naik-turun. Jujur posisi ini sama sekali tidak OK jika aku 'bekerja' sendirian : ( uhh.. bagaimana ini DX

"Teme…" Naruto melepas pungutan kami. Menciptakan benang saliva yang menurutku membuatnya semakin menggoda. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh berbalut polo tanpa lengan yang sudah berantakan itu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun.

Woowww! Dia berinisiatif untuk memuaskanku! Senangnya hatiku :*

"Naruto.. ngghh.." lenguhku. Aku tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan suara seperti ini. Jarang sekali aku sebagai pihak yang dipuaskan saat berhubungan ehem-ehem. Tapi… entah kenapa aku excited sekali kalau Naruto yang melakukannya.

"Jangan ditahan…" bisikku sekali lagi. Kali ini dia mengangguk. Wajahnya tersenyum sekilas. Serius! Mata Naruto terlihat begitu menggoda. Hanya ada aku yang terpantul di mata sebening Kristal itu. aku terpikat oleh mata itu.

"Aakhhhh!" pekiknya cukup keras. Ahh akhirnya suara yang kusuka keluar juga. Tanganku kini membantu Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun. Kuajari dia untuk memutar bongkahan kenyal miliknya.

"Sasuke.. Nnhh…" entah kenapa suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan bagiku. Saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan sendiri bongkahan kenyalnya, naik-turun, memutap naik-turun, maju-mundur… Ukhhh

"Akhh… Naruto…"

Tanganku kembali membantu tubuhnya naik-turun, kali ini dengan hentakan yang lebih kuat dan dalam, "Aaaghhh!"

Semakin kuat dan semakin kuat. Tunanganku juga makin lihai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Untuk saat ini aku tidak perlu memanjakan miliknya karena miliknya terjepit rapat diantara perutku dan tubuhnya. Aku yakin, dia juga merasakan nikmat itu.

"Naru…" aku menghentikan kegiatanku membantunya. Bahkan aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya. Sekarang Naruto bergerak sendirian. Kejantanannya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan precum itu juga seolah tidak ada yang memedulikan.

"Sasuke… Ngghhh.. Ahhh aghh aaakhhhh please… more… akhh aghhhh pleaseee!" teriaknya memohon sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Kepalanya menengadah, seolah sedang menikmati kenikmatan yang hanya 'sedikit' ini. Tubuhnya tak mau berhenti bergerak. Dia benar-benar ingin meraih kenikmatannya sekaligus memanjakanku.

Bibirnya terus merapalkan namaku, namun aku masih saja diam. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka memermainkannya seperti ini. Aku suka melihatnya memohon untuk dipuaskan. Nyahahahahahahhhhh 3: )

Gerakannya mulai melemah. Matanya yang sejak tadi menatapku seolah menunjukkan sorot memohon yang semakin kuat. Membuatku menjadi tidak tega : (

"Please…" bisiknya lemah. Bibirnya bergetar saat memohon. Aku jadi tidak tega T_T

"As you wish…" dan aku pun langsung menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun, menyerang tubuh tunanganku yang tepat berada di atasku. Tangan kananku memanjakan miliknya cepat, sementara tangan kiriku membantu Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aaakhh! Teme… Noo!" teriaknya cukup keras. Lengannya mendekap tubuhku erat, membuat wajaku tenggelam di dadanya. Well.. ini kesempatan bagus untuk semakin membuatnya berteriak.

"Berhenti! Sa –aakhhh!"

Bibirku kembali melahap nipple-nya, mengisapnya kuat, kadang menggigitnya. Tubuh Naruto bergerak makin menjadi. Membuat Sasuke Jr. di dalam sana semakin nyaman dan tidak mau berhenti bergerak.

Damn! Aku hampir sampai. Kejantanan Naruto di tanganku juga sudah membengkak sejak tadi. Kelihatannya dia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Na –"

"Aaangghhhhhh! Sasuuuughhhh!" teriaknya memotong ucapanku. Cairan kental hangat itu menyemprot membasahi tangan dan perutku.

"Annhhh.. 'Suke…"

"Sebentar lagi.."

Aku melepaskan kejantanannya. Kedua tanganku kini mencengkram pantatnya kuat, lelu menggerakkannya naik-turun dengan cepat. Maaf cintaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Please… Nnnhhh… Stop! Sasukeee!"

Teriakan emmohonnnya membuatku berhgerak makin cepat. Aku tahu dalam posisi begini, tiap gerakan yang kami lakukan akan makin terasa. Tapi… Maaf Naruto, I couldn't hold it back.

"Naruto… ngghhh… Naruto… wait a sec."

Tangannya mencengkram lenganku kuat, membuat tubuhku makinb bergetar, "Akhh… Gghhhhhhhhh!"

Nghh… Cairan kentalku memenuhi rongga perutnya. Memenuhi tubuhnya dengan hangatnya aku.

"Maaf…" bisikku mendapat anggukan singkat darinya.

.

"Nee.. Sasuke.." panggilnya saat aku sedang memakaikan celananya. Setelah aku membersihkan tubuh Naruto dengan tissue basah yang dibawanya, tentu.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tetap menyayangiku, meski apapun yang terjadi?"

Jujur. Pertanyaan mak-jlebb ini sempat menghentikan detak jantungku. Untuk apa Naru tanya beginian? Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Tohh aku benar-benar akanb mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku… Besok lusa aku akan pergi dengan Sai. kurasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Dan kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak random. Ini… inikah jawaban dari firasat burukku tadi?

Naruto… Tunanganku..

Dia akan pergi dengan Sai?

Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya?

Kenapa..? kenapa begini?

Kenapa Naruto memasang wajah seolah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak menatapku.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Benarkan… Benarkan Dobe memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sai jontor udel bodong?

God… apa yang sedang kau rencanakan untukku?

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Maaf.. maaf banget Kyuu ga pernah bales review.

Kyuu berterima kasih sekali untuk review dan dukungannya. Kyuu baca tiap review kalian dan Kyuu seneng banget :3

Tapi Kyuu ga bisa bales sekarang. Kyuu sibuk latian. Ini aja ngetik di waktu senggang…

Kyuu capek banget. Pengen nangis rasanya. Sempat terbesit pikiran buat keluar. tapi Kyuu udah sampai sejauh ini. Kyuu ga mau nyerah : (

Sumpah galau banget….

Makanya TiNRiML belum lanjut. Kyuu ga mau tambah galau

Ini aja sempet ngalor ngidul gara0gara Kyuu iseng dengerin lagu ROSALINDA buat jadi inspirasi. Walhasil… yahh…. Udah diedit sih XDDD

Once more time. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Surely, I'll reply your review ASAP

.

**Akhir kata…**

**Review please (-/|\-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M (ber-lemon garing)**

**Warning: Humornya bakal kurang banget DDDX**

**Efek abis baca 'Hoshi no Yakata'**

**Maafkan saya readers *sujud-sujud**

**Ohh jangan lupakan typi(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang gentayangan  
>dimana-mana :*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Part 5: I don't want to Know 'Love' (Naruto)  
>This is Love.. The Version of Mine (Sasuke)<br>**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke -ngghhh. Pemuda bertubuh ahh ahh ahhhg seksi berotot, bermata onyx mena-aahhh-wan, dan gghh tentunyaahh berwajah super tampan. Aku memiliki tunangannhh manis bernama Nahhh –mikaze Naruto. Pemmhh -muda bermata sap –saphh -sapphire yang telah menyegel cintaku dengan tubuh tan-nya yang uhhh.. nnhhh…

Sekarang ini aku sedang –ahh.. Sempit! Khhh.. Tahan Sas. Jangan terlalu banyak mendesah, kau bisa kehilangan citra gantengmu.

"Nnnhhh… Sukee~~" gumam seseorang yang terlentang di bawahku dengan wajah memerah dan teary eyes yang membuatku makin ingin mendorong lebih dalam.

"Aanghh.. Sasskee.. nnhhh let go of mmnn…"

Aku tidak merespon, malah semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggangku dengan irama random yang sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi.. apa boleh buat? Aku harus melakukannya. Naruto harus mendapat pelajaran atas perbuatan kurang ajarnya. Aku bilang tunanganku kurang ajar?

Ya.. Dia memang kurang ajar!

Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menenggelamkanku dalam rasa sesak karena terlalu mencintai seseorang. Hanya dia yang berani melakukannya. Dan tadi… tadi siang… Berani-beraninya dia berbohong padaku.

Brengsek! Naruto brengsek! Rasakan Sasuke Jr. kebanggaanku!

"Akhh~~ Temee~~ehhg"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Tegasku dengan tatapan mata setajam… silet!

.

.

**Flash Back**

"Kau… Mau pergi?" Naruto mengangguk mantab. Sapphire-nya tak lepas dari onyx-ku. Lebih tepatnya, takkan kubiarkan lepas.

"Dengan Sai?" kali ini dia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Ohh Nooo! Apa arti dari senyumnya barusan? Kenapa dia tersenyum saat aku menyebut nama si udel kampr*t itu? Ya Jashin-sama…

"Aku akan menelfonmu, jangan khawatir…" bisiknya sebelum memeluk pinggangku, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Seolah kena kutukan Emaknya Malin Kundang, aku mematung. Mataku terbuka lebar seperti saat dulu aku melihat film xxx untuk pertama kalinya ketika masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD. Mulutku ternganga seolah menanti untuk disumpel dengan itu-nya tunanganku.

Demi kolornya Itachi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ohh tidak! Bahkan bicaraku mulai ngawur. Ampuni Sasu Ya Jashin… (-/|\-)

"Naruto…"

Ingin kukatakan 'jangan pergi'…  
>Namun bibir ini seakan terkunci…<p>

Aku bingung.. Masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah Naruto tunanganku? Dia menyukaiku.. Mencintaiku… Kenapa dia malah akan pergi barengan Sai? Apa istimewanya si udel bodong itu? Selain udel yang kelewat normal. Dia tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun selain.. selain… selain… ITU-nya!

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis!

"Kau.. Kenapa malah akan pergi dengannya? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengan si udel bodong itu. Kau pikir kau –"

"Ehehehh.."

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Kenapa tunangan Dobe-ku tertawa?

"Ehehehhh.. Ahahahahhh~~ Sukee…"

Kali ini ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan wajah merah dan mata yang berair. Bukan! Bukan ekspresi kesedihan yang kudapat, melainkan wajah yang sedang menahan...

"Sasuke… Ahahahhh~~ Look at me… Your face… That's so Un-Sasuke. Kau benar-benar terlihat bla bla bla.."

What was that? Why did he laugh out loud? Was that just… Did he… make fun of me?

Sabar… Sabar Sas… Keep calm and terlihat cool…

Aku pun kembali memasang poker face kebanggaanku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Harus terlihat keren seperti Ishida Uryuu.

Aku menatap lekat sapphire itu.. mencoba menulikan pendengaranku dari tawa terbahak tunangan manisku. Jujur… hatiku terasa sakit. Walau di sisi lain, aku snagat senang kalau semua omongannya tadi hanya sebuah isapan jem… jem.. jem jem jempol belaka, aku tetap merasa sangat sakit karena Naruto membohongiku dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Err… Suke…" bisiknya setelah sekian lama aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahku.

"Kau… baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang mulai berubah. Tersirat sedikit ketakutan disana. Takut kalau aku marah? Harus dong :3

"Nee~~ Sasuke.."

Aku membisu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku bisa melakukannya! Aku bisa menahan air mataku. Bisa-bisanya aku di-bully sama tunanganku sendiri. Apalagi dia seorang uke. Seme macam apa aku ini? DDDX

"Teme.. Ano.."

"Turun dari tubuhku.." gumamku dengan nada yang kelewat rendah. Aku yakin, suara datarku kini terdengar seperti suaranya Sugiyama Noriaki.

"Tapi 'Suke.."

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi kalimatku." Kuberikan death glare andalanku kepadanya. Entah kenapa serangan yang dulu sempat tidak mempan untuk Naruto itu kini terlihat begitu ampuh.

"T –teme.. Aku hanya –"

"Pulanglah!" Bentakku sambil menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tanganku. Sapphire-nya terbelalak seolah ingin ikut lomba lompat jauh.

Naruto lalu menunduk dan mulai turun dari tubuhku. Mata biru indah itu tidak berani menatapku. Ia lalu berpamitan, minta ijin untuk pulang. Kudiamkan saja… Aku benar-benar marah.

Bahkan aku tidak mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Aku tidak peduli tunanganku mau pulang dengan siapa. Persetan!

Tidak pulang pun tidak apa-ap –tunggu!

Bagaimana kalau dia pundung dan malah benar-benar pergi dengan Sai? ohh NOOOO! Aku harus segera mencegahnya! Aku hampir melompat dari sofa dan mengejarnya kalau saja –

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau pulang.." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar sebelum menutup pintu. Sejenak aku merasakan nyeri di ulu hatiku. Rasa nyeri yang lebih dari yang tadi. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Ya Jahin-sama…

Tapi… Tapi…

Dia membuat lelucon yang keterlaluan. Apa dia pikir aku tidak merasa sakit? Memangnya siapa yang menjeratku dengan pesonanya? Memangnya siapa yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Siapa yang sudah mengubahku, seorang pemuda straight kece super keren dan ber-itu super, menjadi seorang GAY hanya untuk Namikaze Naruto?

Apa Naruto pikir aku tidak merasa sakit kalau dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku? T_T

Aku mungkin… akan terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam

Aku pasti tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang…

Tanpa Naruto, aku butiran beras DDDX

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. 'Menghukum' tunangan manisku. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan? Baiklah.. Akan kuberi tahu kalau kalian memaksa.

Pulang dari kantor, aku langsung memaksa Naru-dobechan masuk kamar, mencabiik seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tangan Naruto kuikat dengan lak ban menjadi satu di atas kepalanya. Kakinya kubuka lebar. Sangat lebar….

Tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Aku memasukkan milikku yang sangat super ini ke dalam miliknya. Menggerakkannya random, membuat tunanganku terbelalak dan menegang.

"Aaaakhhhh!" teriaknya saat kudorong terlalu dalam. Ughhh… lubangnya terasa begitu sempit. Ini sungguh nikmat.

"Please T –Teme.. It hurts…" celotehnya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Tubuhku masih bergerak di atasnya. Masuk –keluar –zigzag – samping –dorong kuat –keluar perlahan –dorong kuat –Aagghhh!

Bibirku menggigit-gigit tubuhnya brutal. meninggalkan tidak hanya kiss-mark, tapi juga bite-mark. Aku bahkan menggigit kuat nipple kanannya, membuat tunanganku berteriak sampai suaranya putus.

Naruto terpejam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Membuatku semakin memuncak. Tubuhku benar-benar tidak terkendali. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat seperti seekor anjing liar yang sedang menyiksa pasangannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Seolah aku ingin pemuda bersurai keemasan dibawahku merasakan sakit yang kurasa tadi siang. Tidak! Namikaze muda ini tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya.

Ahhkk… Ghhhh

Memikirkannya membuatku ingin bergerak semakin cepat. Aku bergerak cepat. Kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Kedua tanganku membuka lebar pahanya, mendorongnya kuat hingga menempel di dada Naruto.

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.., Akkkhhhhhh! Brengseeeeeekkk!"

Teriakku melepas benih berhargaku di lubang sempit tunanganku. Aku langsung mencabut Sasuke Jr. lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Kutinggalkan tubuh lemas tunanganku di kasur setelah membuka ikatan di pergelangannya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Saat mandi, perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding. Aku… sedang tidak diawasi Yuki-onna kan? Kenapa suhu kamar mandi mendadak menjadi sangat dingin.?

Ohh tidak! Jangan-jangan aku lupa menutup pintu kulkas… Bagaimana kalau gara-gara ini aku terkena demam sabun? Ini tidak bisa dibirkan! Aku harus segera memeriksa keadaan kulkas!

Aku pun mempercepat kegiatan mandiku. Aku langsung melesat keluar pasca mengenakan yukata tanpa sedikitpun membersihkan air di tubuhku. Mataku langsung jelalatan mencari sosok tunangan manisku, Namikaze Naruto di kamar.

Tidak ada!

Hasrat melihat kulkas yang sedari tadi cetarr membahana ulalaalaa di hatiku pun mendadak padam.

Tunanganku tidak ada di atas kasur. Mungkinkah dia mandi di kamar mandi sebelah? Aku berlari mengecek kamar tidur sebelah, membuka kamar mandinya dengan sebuah tendangan halilintar… Tidak ada!

Mataku seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya, aku benar-benar mulai panic. Apa yang terjadi pada tunanganku? Dimana dia sekarang? Dengan siapa? Sedang berbuat apa?

Naruto…

Naruto..

Namikaze Naruto…

Kurapalkan namanya bagai mantra seraya mencarinya di seluruh ruangan rumah yang kudesain ini.

Nihil! Naruto tidak ada dimana-mana.

Tuhan… Aku ingin menangis. mataku terasa sangat panas. Dadaku sesak. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

Akhirnya… aku kembali ke tempat semula. Kamar kami. Naruto… Dimana Naruto?

Sebuah pantulan cahaya dari luar jendela mengarah ke lampu tidur yang entah sejak kapan menyala. Benda bercahaya yang terletak manis di atas meja kecil segi empat di samping tempat tidur itu…

Sebuah benda kecil bercahaya ada di bawah lampu itu. Aku coba mendekatinya. Memastikan… Berharap bahwa asumsiku tentang benda apa itu sebenarnya adalah salah.

Sayang sekali…

"Cincin Naruto…" gumamku tanpa sadar. Kuambil benda yang seolah bersinar itu, juga sebuah kertas basah berisi tulisan tangan yang tidak terlalu bagus. Sebuah ponsel berwarna orange yang tadi menindihnya juga terasa basah, ponsel Naruto..

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke-sama,**

**Thanks for giving me this precious thing.**

**I thought you love me.. Just like the way I love you**

**Ternyata kau sama saja dengan orang lain… **

**Menginginkan tubuhku…**

**It hurts.. Really really hurts **

**You hurt not only my body, but also my feeling**

**Kalau itu yang kau maksud 'aishiteru', lebih baik kau membenciku untuk selamanya**

**I do not want to be yours, but I'll always love you**

**I'll never find someone like you**

'**Cause the one and the only one who made me fell in love was you**

**It was you…**

**I turn it back to you.. with all my love inside**

**Thank you**

**Namikaze Naruto**

.

.

Mataku terasa benar-benar panas. Entah apa yang terjadi. Pipiku terasa basah. Tulisan-tulisan yang terlihat tidak stabil, kertas basah… Naruto menangis saat menulisnya.

Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Aku… Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran, membuatnya mengerti bahwa separuh aku dirinya…

Pasti ini semua gara-gara aku nyebut-nyebut dewa abal itu lagi. Dewa Jashin… Ya, ini semuan kesalahannya!

Brengsek kau Jashin!

Kugenggam erat cincin yang masih terasa hangat itu. Kududukkan diriku di kasur. Memandang kosong tulisan-tulisan yang menyakitkan… Tulisan dengan makna yang tidak terlalu jelas. Dia… juga merasakan sakit saat memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku.

Kupandangi tempat tidur kenangan kami. Tempat pertama kali aku membuatnya marah… Tempat kami menyatukan rasa…

"Naruto…"

Jantungku seolah tertancap panah Susano'o saat kulihat bercak merah yang lumayan banyak di sprei putih ini. Mataku terasa makin panas. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar diriku sendiri.

"Kau bodoh! Sasuke… Kau seorang ganteng yang bodoh! Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain…"

Bisikku kepada diriku sendiri. Ini semua bukan salah Dewa Jashin. Ini semua murni kesalahanku. Aku yang tidak bisa memahami seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku yang terlalu egois… aku yang terlalu ganteng…

Tiba-tiba saja omongan Paman Min terngiang di kepalaku. Potongan-potongan kejadian di tempat parkr MOKo seolah kembali terulang di memori otakku. Brengsek! Ini semua salahku!

Sekarang ini Naru pasti merasa sangat takut jika melihatku! Waktu itu aku membangkitkan traumanya, dan sekarang aku malah melakukan hal yang lebih gila!

"AaAAahh Br3nG53eeeeeekk!" teriakku terdengar alay. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisku.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya seseorang mencampakanku, bukan aku yang mencampakannya.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menagisi seseorang, bukan ditangisi seseorang…

Namikaze Naruto… Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan bodoh ini?

Hatiku bergemuruh. Teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari alter ego dan sel-sel tubuhku tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Aku… Aku harus mencarinya sekarang juga! Aku harus bertemu Namikaze Naruto, kemudian meminta maaf atas segala khilaf yang telah kulakukan selama satu tahun ini. Semoga di hari yang –

Aaaghh!

Tenangkan dirimu Sas… tenang...

Aku mulai berpikir. Mencari kemungkinan tempat yang akan dia tuju. Ada dua tempat yang diduga sebagai tempat tujuan Naruto untuk saat ini. Kediaman Namikaze dan… Rumahnya Sai.

Ahh kuharap ak bisa menemukan tunanganku di tempat pertama. Aamiin (-/|\-)

Setelah memakai pakaian yang layak, aku segera berlari menuju garasi. Mengendarai Kurama dan memacunya dengan kecepatan dewa adalah satu-satunya pilihanku.

Ayo maju…

Mobilku melaju cepat…

Dengan membawa impianku…

Semangatlah.. Tuk melaju lebih cepat

Naru-ku yang manis menantiiii…

Di saat, rasa cemas datang dan melanda di hati..

Terbayang senyuman… Yang kurindukaaaan…

Berjuanglah Kurama!

Kecepatanku kini bahkan melebihi kecepatan Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. Sungguh Cetharrr Membahana Melebihi Badai :3

Aku pun tiba di depan kediaman Namikaze dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, jangtungku berdetak detak ngeri seperti genderang mau perang.

Dan saat aku turun dari mobil…

Kalian tahu apa yang kulihat?

Paman Min berdiri kokoh di depan pintu rumah berlantai tiga dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa itu. Dibelakangnya, ada beberapa manusia yang seakan melarangku memasuki rumah itu.

Seorang pria bermasker yang membawa gulungan tissue WC berukuran besar dan seorang lainnya yang berambut seperti Shikamaru. Ada semacam luka melintang di hidungnya.

Ahh.. ada juga Shikamaru yang entah kenapa berada di tempat ini. Jangan lupakan Kiba yang kini telah menjadi pasangannya. Uhh… aku merasa sedang diadili.

Dan pasti… Shikamaru akan menertawakan keadaanku sekarang. Uhuhuhhh…. Tamat sudah kisah kegantengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke DDDDDX

Sedangkan Bibi Kushina berdiri di samping Paman. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, seolah aku sudah menghancurkan mimpi dan hidupnya.

"Sa –su –ke." gumam Paman Min dengan nada rendah. Mata azurenya tak lepas dari onyx kembarku yang super OK.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah yang lebih terlihat seperti kastil ini. Aku mencoba sangat keras agar dapat memertahankan wajah stoic dan gesture-ku saat berjalan.

Wajah mereka yang tanpa senyum…

Tatapan lapar yang sangat dingin…

Gesture menantang…

Serius! Berasa sedang memasuki sarang vampir Volturi.

Kalau saja aku tidak pipis sebelum kesini, aku pasti sudah ngompol sekarang. T_T

"Paman…" ucapku dengan suara ramah. Apapun yang terjadi, pamorku sebagai calon mantu ter-OK tidak boleh turun!

Paman Min diam, begitu juga dengan para antek di belakangnya. Hiii… Ngeri sekali DX

Kutatap azure-nya dalam, kusiapkan mentalku untuk bertanya, "Paman, apa Naruto ada di rumah?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukannya seharusnya Naruto tinggal bersamamu?"

Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang MJJJ – Mak Jleb Jleb Jlebbb!

Ohh Man! Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Berjuanglah Sasuke! Pertahankan citra gantengmu! Ehem…

"Kami bertengkar… dan Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto. Kurasa.. aku harus minta maaf."

Jelasku panjang kali lebar samadengan luas. Well… kuharap paman Min mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya : (

Pria paruh baya berwajah tamp –maksudku, tegas itu lalu menghela nafas panjang. Mimik tegangnya perlahan berubah menjadi raut yang biasa kulihat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi aku juga tidak ingin hubungan kalian menjadi seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan nada biasa.

Bibi Kushina masih diam. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar kecewa padaku. Apa… Apa mereka semua tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bahwa aku sudah memaksakan kehendakku kepada Naruto?

Bahwa aku menjadikan tubuhnya alat pemuasku? Memerlakukannya sesuka hati, tanpa perasaan?

Ahh… semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"Tumben kau mau minta maaf." Gumam Kiba sinis. Matanya menatapku sebal. Tato segitiga di kedua pipinya yang terlihat seperti taring seolah memperdalam rasa bersalahku. Tega sekali kau Kiba.

"Kurasa Tuan Muda Uchiha sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Jangan sampai orang paling berharga itu pergi gara-gara sikap angkuhmu…"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang berkomentar. Mata malasnya memberi isyarat bahwa masih banyak yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku. Tatapan itu seolah menjadikanku seorang tersangka yang siap dieksekusi.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Mataku kembali menatap Paman Min, berbicara dengan mataku, mengatakan bahwa aku ingin segera bertemu dengan tunanganku.

"Kiba.. bisa kau tolong antarkan Sasuke ke kamar Naruto?" pinta calon mertuaku kepada keponakannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Well… Kurasa Kiba masih dendam gara-gara dulu aku pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Shikamaru memiliki simpanan. Serius! Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan.. Maksudku, 'simpanan' Shika adalah sejumlah uang yang dia simpan di balik kolornya!

Demi seluruh bijuu yang ada di anime Nar*to Shippuuden! Dari beberapa orang yang disini, kenapa harus si penggila anjing ini yang mengantarku? Kampr*t!

Aku diam dan hanya mengikuti langkah pendek-pendek si Nyonya Nara ini. Sepertinya dia sangat tidak rela kalau sepupu manisnya bertunangan denganku.

Hei KiBambang! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa pasangan yang paling cocok untuk Namikaze Naruto adalah aku si super tampan dan keren ini?

'brughh'

Aku menubruk pemuda yang sudah tidak berusia muda itu saat dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik dan memelototiku dengan mata sipitnya.

Ahh… Mata sipit. Aku jadi ingat Sai -_-'a

Hentikan! Lupakan pemuda udel bodong yang selalu ingin merebut tunanganmu itu Sas!

"Awas saja ya kalau sampai kau menyakiti Naruto. Aku akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya. Pffttt… nada bicaranya sungguh lucu :D

"Coba saja kalau berani. Shikamaru akan memenjarakanmu, lalu dia akan mencari istri baru."

"Kau…" ucapnya dengan muka merah seperti traffic light. Tangan kanannya memegang erat kerah bajuku.

Istri Shika ini benar-benar sangat kocak XDD

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini…" sebuah tengan tiba-tiba memegang pundakku, tangan lainnya memegangi lengan Kiba. Hii… tangan siapa ini? Suara siapa?

"Sasuke. Kamar Naruto yang sebelah kiri. Ini kuncinya." Ucap suara itu lagi. Tangan yang tadinya memegangi pundakku kini menyelipkan sesuatu ke genggaman tangan kananku. Saat aku menoleh ke kanan, ternyata orang itu…

"Shikamaru. Kau menyebalkan! Selalu saja membelanya. Yang ist –maksudku, pasanganmu itu aku atau dia?" semprot si pemuda berambut cepak kepada si Kepala Polisi.

"Tentu aku." Ucapku iseng-iseng. Aku tahu, setelah ini Shika pasti akan mengatakan –

"Sasuke.. Berhenti bercan –"

"Dengar? Dia menyebut namaku, bukan namamu." Potongku dengan nada mengejek. Mataku melirik ke arah pemuda yang dulunya bermarga Inuzuka.

Serius! Wajahnya kini mirip Saori saus tiram XDDD

Ternyata asik juga ngerjain orang begini. Buahahahahhhhh… kalau saja aku tidak menyandang nama Uchiha dan bukan merupakan tunangan Namikaze muda yang manis.. pasti aku sudah ngakak hingga jatuh terjengkang.

"Shika! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau ini bla bla bla " sewotnya. Shika pun hanya meng-iya kan seluruh omelan istrinya. Perlahan-lahan dia menyeret Kiba menjauh dariku. Walau begitu, mata malas Kepala PolKon itu seolah menyimpan dendam mendalam. Jangan sampai aku disantet sama Shika :o

Suasanya kembali sepi.. Suara Kiba tidak terdengar lagi. Tinggal aku dan sebuah pintu yang disinyalir sebagai pintu kamar tunanganku.

Naruto… dia ada di dalam. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. Semoga saja dia benar-benar ada.

Tanganku gemetar saat aku memegang knop pintunya, aku coba dorong, tarik… melakukan apapun untuk membukanya. Tidak bisa! Pintu itu seolah menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan si ganteng ini.

Kuketuk berkali-kali… Kupanggil nama belahan juwaku dengan suara merdu ala William T. Spears.

Nihil. Tidak ada balasan apapun dari dalam. Suara jangkrik pun tidak terdengar.

Seolah benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat oak itu menjadi tembok Berlin yang memisahkan Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur.

Haruskah aku menghancurkannya? Haruskah aku membawa bogem dan memukulkan pada pintu ini keras-keras?

Tunggu! Tadi Shikamaru memberiku sebuah kunci. Kalau tidak salah itu kunci serep kamar Naruto.

Ahh! Bagaimana bisa manusia seganteng diriku melupakan hal ini? Kau terlalu ganteng Sas!

Perlahan kumasukkan kunci di tangan kananku ke lubang sempit yang bertengger manis di daun pintu kamar tunangan manisku yang super seksi dan uhhh! Lubang kunci… Lubang sempit…

Ahh aku jadi ingat lubang Naru –hentikan!

Konsentrasi Sasuke! Jangan membuat kekacauan lagi!

'cklekk'

Dengan langkah bergetar, aku mulai memasuki kamar gelap yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu remang-remang yang menyala di meja di samping tempat tidur. Iseng-iseng, tangaku mendorong pintu dan membuatnya hanya terbuka sedikit.

Ruangan yang kelihatannya bernuansa sejuk ini terasa begitu menakutkan. Bukannya takut bertemu hantu atau semacamnya. Tuan Muda Sasuke yang Ganteng tidak akan pernah takut pada hal cemen seperti itu.

Hanya saja…

Aku takut kalau Naruto takut padaku : (

Perlahan aku berjalan medekati gundukan mencurigakan yang diterangi lampu tidur berukir rubah berekor sembilan. Aku tahu, Naruto ada di dalamnya.

Aku duduk di samping Naruto, kemudian kutarik selimutnya hingga memperlihatkan wajah manisnya yang…

"Naruto.." gumamku tanpa sadar. Wajah manis tunanganku terlihat begitu kacau. Mata sapphire-nya seolah baru saja melihat badai cetharr yang membahana.

Perlahan mata yang sangat kukagumi itu melirik ke arahku…

"Sasu –"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Bukan sebuah pelukan erat memang, karena aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi.

Pelukan lembut yang menunjukkan bahwa aku merindukannya, sangat sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Naruto… Pulanglah bersamaku." Gumamku disela usahanya melepaskan diri. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Tenaganya terasa begitu lemah.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tunanganku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya di depanku. Mungkin.. sama seperti aku yang tidak bisa menggunakan death glare kebanggaanku untuk mengancamnya.

Ya Tuhan… Dia benar-benar takut padaku!

Kukatakan dia kurang ajar karena membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam.. Terlalu menyukainya.

Dan aku adalah seorang super ganteng yang seksi dan tampan, namun juga seorang bajingan… yang memaksanya untuk selalu membuatku mencintainya. Memaksa Naruto mengeluarkan semua pesonanya di depanku. Bahkan… memaksanya menjadi budakku.

"Lepas.. Kumohon…" bisiknya lirih. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, menahan ketakutannya terhadapku. Ya ampun cinta… ini Bang Sasuke yang tampan…

Aku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun tetap mengikatnya dengan kedua lenganku. Kutatap dalam sapphire indah yang sudah menenggelamkanku itu. Kutatap dengan onyx indah menawanku yang super.

Perlahan.. kudekatkan bibirku ke dahinya.

"Don't leave me alone.. I'll do anything… You can do whatever you want…" bisikku sebelum mengecup keningnya yang terasa sangat hangat. Nyaman.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram lemah lenganku, kepalanya masih bertahan untuk menggeleng beberapa kali. Naruto…

"Aku yang salah.. Tolong –Tidak! Kumohon… Maafkan aku…" ucapku kembali menatap matanya. Bola kembar berwarna biru Kristal itu terlihat masih basah.

Jujur. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ini pertama kalinya sesorang menolak kegantenganku yang luar biasa. Dulu hanya dengan sebuah tatapan, aku bisa menaklukkan siapapun yang kumau. Sekarang… aku sudah capek-capek datang ke rumahnya, memohon padanya, meminta maaf berulang-ulang… dia belum juga mau memaafkanku.

Ya.. dia memang berbeda.

Dia istimewa…

Dia tunanganku. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Namikaze Naruto…

Ayolah ganteng Sasuke… Taklukkan pemuda manis ini! Tunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar serius!

"Kau tahu.. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Saat kau bilang kau akan pergi dengan Sai, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pemuda bodong itu.. aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Dan kau malah bilang akan pergi dengannya. Rasanya sakit… Sangat sakit. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar kau tetap bersamaku. Aku bingung, takut, sedih. Saat itu …"

Dan kalimat-kalimat yang meruntuhkan harga diriku mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku yang sensasional. Aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku di Kristal bening Naruto. aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Kukatakan betapa aku takut kehilangannya..

Kukatakan betapa aku sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa ucapannya waktu itu hanya bohongan… dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat marah.

Merasa aku yang sangat percaya padanya, menyukai –tidak! Sangat sangat mencintainya, dibohongi dan dijadikan lelucon.

Kukatakan semuanya… Semua.. Tanpa menutup-nutupi bahwa aku sangat ganteng dan seksi.

Ahh… Kalau ganteng bisa membuat Naruto selalu bersamaku, aku rela dikutuk menjadi ganteng selamanya.

Maksudku.. kalau aku yang menyedihkan membuat Naruto tetap bersamaku, aku rela menjadi seorang yang menyedihkan untuk selamanya.

Sebuah usapan lembut di pipiku membuat bibirku yang sedaritadi merapalkan kalimat-kalimat pengakuan berhenti begitu saja. Entah kenapa, tangan itu terasa dingin.

Sebuah kecupan hangat lalu menyentuh sudut mata kiriku…

"Nakuna…" bisik Naruto. Langannya lalu melingkar di leherku, membalas pelukanku dengan sebuah dekapan kuat.

Tunanganku tadi bilang… Nakuna.

Kusentuh pipi kananku yang terasa aneh. Entah bagaimana pipiku menjadi basah… pipi tidak bisa ngompol kan? Apakah ini ingus? Tidak…

Jangan-jangan… Aku menangis?

Bagaimana bisa?

Aku.. seroang Uchiha Sasuke yang gagah berani mengeluarkan air mata hanya demi seorang Namikaze Naruto?

Seorang pemuda super manis yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya? Seorang pemuda baik hati yang membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan demi dirinya?

Yaa.. dia bukan seorang 'hanya'. Dia adalah 'segalanya' bagiku.

Kueratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, kuciumi perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Kuucapkan maaf berulang-ulang. Kubisikkan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

Ya ampun.. aku benar-benar terdengar seperti ababil gombal -_-  
>Well.. biar sajalah. Tohh yang penting Naruto percaya padaku. Persetan kalian mau mengataiku alay, ababil, narsis, ciyus miapah atau semacamnya. Aku tidak peduli!<p>

"Maaf karena selalu menyakitimu."

Kepala bersurai emas itu menggeleng lagi. Kali ini sebuah gelengan yang membuatku merasa lega. Ia lalu sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dariku. Bibir cherry-nya perlahan mendekati bibirku.

Firasatku mengatakan aku akan mendapatkan jackpot di rumah ini!

"Umm.. 'Suke.." gumamnya sebelum menyembunyikan sapphire kembarnya di balik kelopak mata tan, lalu menekan lembut bibirku dengan bibirnya yang manis.

"Mmnnhhhh…" desahku mencoba menggodanya. Tanganku mulai nakal membelai pinggang dan bongkahan kembar fovoritku.

"Aaahh… Sasuk –mmpphhh.." aku mendorong lidahku masuk ke mulutnya saat ia mencoba protes. Maaf Cinta. Aku janji, kali ini aku akan sangat sangat memanjakanmu.

"Aallmmhhh… Nnhhhh…"

Tanganku melepas piyama hangatnya, melempar semua kain yang menutup tubuhnya sembarang. Aku lalu membaringkannya perlahan, mulai menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuhnya, melepas pakaianku tergesa.

Tanganku berhenti menurunkan resleting celana saat mataku menangkap memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto. Kiss mark.. bite mark...

"Naruto.." kupeluk erat tubuh itu. Betapa bejat diriku!

"Sorry.. I –"

"I'm fine.." jemarinya menyisir rambut raven indahku. Sebelah tangannya memelukku nyaman, sesekali mengusap punggungku. Mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalahku.

Ohh Tunanganku. Padahal aku sudah memerlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Bisa-bisanya kau membalasnya dengan sebuah ketulusan dan –

"Do it 'Suke.. Last time, I couldn't cum cause you did me so roughly."

Bisiknya menghentikan detak jantungku selama beberapa detik. Aku menarik tubuhku menjauh. Kini kulihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting saus tomat. Ia berusaha menghindari pandanganku.

Kurasa Namikaze manisku merasa sangat malu. Ya ampuuuunnnn… Dia manis sekali :o

"Katakan lagi.." tunanganku menggeleng, kali ini tangannya mencoba menutupi wajah. Tentu saja kucegah. Wajah merah tunanganku kali ini terlihat begitu menggoda. Aku jadi ingin segera membuatnya berteriak memanggil namaku dengan suara merdunya.

"Please.. Say it. One more time.." bisikku dengan nada lembut yang sangat meyakinkan. Tangan kananku menarik dagunya, membuat sapphire indah itu bertemu dengan langit kelam tanpa bintang milikku.

"D –do it Sasuke.. Kiss me.. Embrace me.. Say that you love me.."

Aku melihatnya.

Ketulusan di dalam mata itu. betapa ia menyukaiku. Betapa ia ingin aku bersamanya untuk selama-lamanya. Naruto…

"Yes, My Lord."

Kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja sebelum aku memeluk tubuh caramel itu lagi, sebelum aku menciumi tubuh Namikaze favoritku.

"Nnghhh…"

Malam ini. Aku ingin memanjakannya, menuruti semua kemauannya. Paling tidak, dengan ini aku bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit yang sempat ia rasakan, taua mungkin malah menambahnya o_O

Pokoknya no sucking his nipples.

No biting.

Do him properly.. Do him carefully… Do him heartedfully…

And maybe… no entering him : (

"I love you…" bisikku di telinganya sebelum aku merangkak turun, memosisikan kepalaku di pangkal pahanya yang terbuka lebar, kali ini tanpa paksaan.

Aku melihat selangkangannya yang memerah. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Sasuke brengsek! Aku brengsek! Bisa-bisanya memerlakukan ore no ichiban takaramono dengan cara seperti ini!

"Sasuke…" suara bergetar menahan nafsu itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambutku. Posisinya yang setengah duduk membuat tunanganku dapat melihat ekspresiku dengan sangat jelas.

Sebuah ciuman dariku di pahanya mengejutkan Naruto. Membuatnya reflek memekik. Bagian ini sepertinya menjadi sangat sensitive.

"S –suke.. Nnhhh…"

Aku mulai menjilati miliknya yang sudah berdiri penuh. Wow… keliahtannya tadi dia benar-benar belum keluar :o

Tangan kiriku memainkan kedua bolanya secara bergantian, sementara tanganku satunya memegangi paha kirinya agar tetap terbuka.

Kebiasaan tunanganku yang dari dulu tidak berubah. menutup rapat pahanya saat aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'. Dia benar-benar manis. Membuatku merasa semakin perkasa.

"Sasuke.. Don't –aaghhh!" pekiknya sekali lagi saat tiba-tiba aku 'memakan' kepala miliknya sekaligus memaintak jari tengahku di pintu lubang kenikmatannya. Pahanya reflex menutup rapat menjepit kepalaku. Membuatku kesulitan bernafas memang.. tapi aku menikmatinya.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.. Wajahnya yang merah, matanya yang menatapku sayu… bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan dan sesekali memekik..

"Nnhhh… Sasuke stop it.. Ahhh ahhh.." tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak salah tingkat saat aku menghisapnya kuat. Tangan kiriku memijit batangnya sementara jemari kananku masih bermain di pintu lubang sempitnya.

Aku belum mau memasukkan apapun kesana. Mengingat kejadian di rumah tadi.. Bagian itu…

"Suke.. I can't hold it any long –aaaakhhhhhh! Sasukeeee!"

Tangannya menekan kuat kepalaku. Membuatku terpaksa menelan semua cairan berharga yang dia keluarkan, sangat banyak... Hampir saja aku tersedak. Ahh.. Jadi begini rasanya saat memaksanya menelan semua benihku. Manisku…

Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Saat aku bangkit dan mengusap sudut bibirku, aku melihat senyum manisnya yang tertuju hanya padaku. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku, kemudian tubuh caramel itu mencoba bangun.

"Sasuke… Let me –"

"No." potongku dengan nada datar, kuraih dagunya, lalu aku mencium bibirnya singkat.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kuciumi pipinya yang chubby. Uhh.. pesona manisnya begitu kuat. Dialah satu-satunya 'benda manis' yang kusukai, Namikaze Naruto.

"This night, I'm a butler, and you're My Lord. The only one who serving is me…"

Tunanganku menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia merasa sebal. Well.. pokoknya aku ingin menebus kekhilafanku tadi dengan pelayanan ekstra xxx malam ini. Hanya untuk Namikaze Naruto, makhluk Tuhan paling seksi :*

Aku menjilati dan sesekali mengolom daun telinganya. Membuatnya mendesah memanggil namaku berulang ulang. Jujur.. Tokyo Tower di selangkanganku sudah minta dimasukkan ke dalam lubang Dobe chan, tapi aku mencoba menahannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukainya lagi : (

Ia memegangi tanganku yang sedari tadi nakal membelai bagian-bagian sensitive di tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja, Naruto menyerang selangkanganku menggunakan lututnya.

"Nnghhh.. Naru.."

Entah kapan aku melepas celanaku, aku sendiri lupa. Yang jelas, lututnya kini menggesek-gesek milikku yang super ini. Akhh… sial!

Aku membalasnya dengan mengocok random miliknya. Dengan genggaman yang tidak terlalu kuat tentunya.

"Aa~aaa 'Suke.. Kau curang!" keluhnya terdengar manja. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram kuat lengan seksi berototku. Matanya setengah terpejam menatapku, seolah menggoda dan meminta perlakuan lebih.

"Hn.. Kau manis."

"Nhh.. Teme.. Me –meirei da! Akhh.. Lepaskan aku dan segera berbaring."

Ucapnya dengan nada meninggi di bagian akhir. Wow! Dia memerintahku. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberikan komando (kecuali Tou-san dan Kaa-san, dan tentunya Aniki keriput yang sok berkuasa).

Aku menyeringai senang. Calon pendamping hidupku tidak hanya super manis, namun juga pandai mengolah kalimatku. 'I'm a butler, and you're My Lord..'

"Uhh.. Teme menyebalkan. Kau bilang kau bu –"

"Yes.. My Lord." Ucapku dengar artikulasi jelas dan nada yang OK.

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhku. Mungkin niatku memanjakannya memang harus dimusnahkan. Whatever lah.. Yang penting Naruto senang :3

Tubuh caramel tunanganku mulai menikiku, membuat tubuh kami berada dalam posisi …. 69!

You know me so well, Nar!

Suka.. suka.. 'Suke paling sukaaa :3

Girah cinta enam sembilaaaannn :*

"Mmmhh…" gumamnya saat mulai kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh Sasuke jr.

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, kali ini sasaranku bukan batang tunanganku, tapi ..

"Aannkkk…" pekiknya tertahan. Aku tahu ini sangat sakit. aku tahu bagian yang kujilati ini terluka gara-gara sifat iblisku tadi.

"Sorry.. does it hurt?" gumamku menghentikan aktivitas memanjakan pintu lubangnya dengan lidahku. Sebelah tanganku masih sibuk memainkan bola kembarnya.

Tunanganku tidak menjawab. Dia malah melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengulum milikku yang super. Ia langsung mengisapnya kua-kuat. Membelai milikku yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya dengan lidah yang kini mulai lincah itu.

Aku menyeringai. Kulanjutkan aktivitasku. Kali ini bukan hanya menjilat, aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam lubang sempitnya, sementara kedua tanganku meremas pantatnya.

Katanya kucing bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan menjilati lukanya sendiri. Aku.. aku nhanya ingin mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang kusebabkan tadi.. dengan mengambil kesempaytan sebanyak-banyaknya, tentu :3

"Nggghhhh…. 'Suke…" gumamnya di sela kegiatannya di bawah sana.

Aku menelusupkan ludahku makin liar. Sengaja aku membiarkan begitu saja itu-nya bergelantungan tanpa ada yang mengurusi. Aku ingin menggodanya lagi, lagi lagi dan lagi.

"Nghh.." lenguhku cukup keras saat kurasakan gigitan pelan dan remasan kuat.

Sial.. Naruto mulai benar-benar nakal. Dia ingin balas dendam rupanya. Ingat Nak.. Balas dendam hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan di dunia ninja.

"Aakhhh! Sasuu –ngghhh…"

Dinding lubangnya merapat, mencengkram kuat lidahku saat kuhisap kuat lubang kenikmatannya. Pahanya kembali ke kebiasaannya, namun kucegah dengan kedua tanganku yang kuat.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. 'Suke.. Me –nhh.."

Pemuda yang kini melupakan aktivitas menghisapnya itu membusungkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya meremas kuat Sasuke jr. Ya ampun sayang.. Kau bisa membuatnya patah : ( Sakit banget rasanya DDDDX

Tapi.. jika ini yang harus kubayar karena sudah memperbudaknya tadi, dan mempermainkannya sekarang. Kurasa tidak apa-apa.

"Sasuke.. Meire –enghhh!" kugigit pelan bagian itu saat ia mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat perintah favoritnya.

Teriakannya yang menahan nikmat sekaligus sakit itu membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya. Aku benar-benar kecanduan pemuda manis bermata sapphire bertubuh seksi ini.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke… Sasu –Aaaaaaaaangghhhhhhhhhh…" lenguhnya panjang diikuti deru nafas memburu darinya. Kurasakan semprotan hangat mengalir di dadaku.

Naruto… Keluar lagi o_O

Tanpa aku menyentuh miliknya?

Bagaimana bisa?

Apa aku se-hot itu? Ahh.. tentu saja jawaban YA untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini :3

"Nnnhh.. 'Suke Teme…"

Gerutunya dengan suara dan nafas yang masih memburu. Aku membantunya bangun, lalu membaringkannya di sampingku. Naruto langsung memelukku dari samping, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini :o  
>Godain ahhh :3<p>

"What's wrong.." ia menggeleng cepat. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, kuraih dagunya, membuatnya menatapku secara langsung.

Wajahnya sangat sangat sangat merah. Lebih merah ketimbang buah kesukaanku, tomat. Ahh.. mulai sekarang buah kesukaanku adalah pipi chubby Naruto :*

"That's fine.." bisikku sebelum mengecup pipinya, mencoba mengurangi rasa malunya. Aku tahu dia malu gara-gara keluar tanpa aku menyentuh anu-nya. Well.. itu hal biasa jika partnermu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke ganteng yang kini menjadi seorang GAY :D

"B –but…"

"Hn?" tanyaku. Matanya menatapku dalam, lalu melirik ke bagian bawah, membuatku mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Kau belum." Ucapnya malu-malu sambil melihat Sasuke Jr. yang berdiri kokoh menantang langit-langit kamar ini.

J –jadi… Dia masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan aku yang belum keluar?

Dia benar-benar… Jodohku!

"Suke…" ucapnya bingung saat aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. Aku sangat menyukai, menyayangi dan mencintainya.

"Tidurlah… Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." Gumamku pelan. Aku benar tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mau jika sampai ia sakit…

Naruto menggeleng. Ia bersikeras ingin membantuku menidurkan Sasuke jr. yang sepertinya semakin hari semakin bertambah besar ini. Uhh…

"Kumohon, tidurlah.." lagi, Naruto menggeleng.

"Meirei da! Duduk di tepi ranjang, Sasuke." Suaranya berubah tegas saat mengucapkan ini. Ahh.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan kalimat bseperti ini, tapi siapa ya o_O'a Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah Mbah Madara :o

"Sasuke." Ucapnya sebal membuyarkan lamunanku. Sudahlah, lakukan yang dia inginkan saja. Lagipula aku yang bilang bahwa aku akan menuruti semua kemauannya.

"Yes, My Lord."

Seringaian mesum muncul begitu saja di nwajahku saat aku membayangkan apa yang akan aku dapatkan nanti. Malam ini benar-benar sebuah Jackpot :*

"Bantu aku.." ucapnya manja. Aku tahu dia benar-benar lelah, tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak mau lagi membujuknya untuk berhenti. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini. Malam pertama kami di kediaman Namikaze.

Aku memegang tangan kanannya, sementara sebelah tanganku memegang pinggangnya. Berjaga-jaga kalau dia terjatuh. Kan gak lucu kalau ngglebak dari kasur ketika sedang melakukan adegan yaoi -_-

Aku yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mengadap pintu, ditambah Naruto yang tengah menaikiku dan berusaha memasukkan itu superku ke lubang sempitnya…

'Mereka' pasti sedang menikmati ini.

"Nhh.." keluhnya. Tubuh Naruto yang mulai lemas tidak mungkin bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Aku harus membantunya :3

Kukalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku, kukecup singkat bibirnya.

Lalu tangan kiriku memosisikan Sasuke jr. tepat di bawah pintu kenikmatan Naruto. tangan kananku masih setia memeluk pinggangnya.

"Turunkan perlahan.." bisikku memberi komando.

"Suke…" lengannya mendekapku erat saat kepala Sasuke jr. mulai membuka pintunya. Kunyamankan ia dengan memberikan ciuman-ciuman panas di leher dan telinganya.

"Aakhh.." pekiknya saat ia berhasil menelan kepala Sasuke jr.

"Jangan memaksakan di –"

"Uuughhhhhh!"

"Ghh.."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Naruto mendorong kuat tubuhnya ke bawah sehingga milikku langsung tertelan seutuhnya. Tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Kau.. Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" ucapku dengan nada meninggi.

Tunanganku nekat sekali! Sudah tahu lubangnya terluka, maloah mendorong kuat-kuat.

Bagaimana kalau tambah terluka? Bagaimana kalau berdarah lagi?

"Say it Sasuke.. You haven't say it…"

Tubuhnya yang lemas memelukku, ia menyandarkan kepalanya padaku. 'Say it' dia bilang… Ahh! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengatakannya?

Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat ingin Naruto dengar, "I love you…"

Dia mencium leherku, lalu memijat itu-ku dengan dinding-dinding lubangnya yang terasa begitu sempit. Uhh.. kalau begini caranya, aku bisa menjadi liar seperti tadi.

"Nnhhh.." lenguhku tanpa sadar.

"Na –Naruto.. May I?" pintaku dengan suara putus-putus. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin mendorong kuat milikku. Maaf manis…

Sebuah anggukan darinya menjadi komandoku untuk membalik posisi kami. Kini ia berbaring dengan kedua kaki di pundakku, sementara aku mengangkakinya bertupu pada kedua lututku.

"Ahhh.. ahhh… faster 'Suke… Nnnhhhh…."

Aku menggerakkan milikku, bukan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat. Tapi dengan gerakan kuat penuh perasaan…

Lenguhan tanpa henti..

Suara paraunya yang memanggil namaku..

Kristal bening yang menggenang di sudut matanya...

Ditambah cengkraman kuat di lenganku.

Entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu berbeda dengan yang tadi. Apakah… karena aku melakukannya dengan seluruh cinta dan kegantengan yang kumiliki?

Mungkin saja…

Mungkin jiuga karena sensasi lain yang baru pertama kurasakan. Dilihat banyak orang…

Ya. Aku melihat mereka sejak tadi. Hanya saja.. aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Beberapa manusia nista mengintip kegiatan kami dari balik pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit itu.

"Nnghh.. Naruto.."

"Aaakhhh.. ."

Mereka memandangi kami. Mereka menunjukkan mata yang entah bagaimana terlihat lapar.  
>bagian dari diriku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Naruto adalah milikku, hanya milikku. Begitu juga sebaliknya.<br>Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa memeluknya seperti aku memeluknya. Tidak ada yang bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya.  
>This is Love… The version of mine<p>

"Sasukeeee.. Aaakhhhhhhh…."

"Naru.. Nngg –aaahhhh!"

.

.

**Tbc/Fin :o**

.

.

Maaf udah telat banget DDDDX

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca : (

Semoga readers terhibur dengan chapter ini (-/|\-)

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang setia mengikuti kisah geje ini. Maaf gak bisa mention satu-satu :D

Nyolong-nyolong waktu buat nulis nih :3

Nasib orang kece nih.. dicariin banyak orang buat bantu ini itu :D

Naru: bilang aja lu pembokat -_-

Well… jahat banget naru -_-

Baiklah….

Terima kasih banyak dan semoga terhibur :*

Love you readers :*****

.

.

**Akhir kata**

**Review please :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M :D  
>(adegan yang di sini mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai buah 'lemon')<strong>

**Warning: Geje, nista, pengetik sarap :3**

**Ohh jangan lupakan typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang gentayangan  
>dimana-mana :*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Part 6: 'Dipingit'**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda super tanpa kekuatan super. Kegantenganku mampu menggemparkan ketentraman dunia Ninja. Mata sekelam malamku membuat semua wanita terpesona. Para lelaki iri kepadaku. Banyak yang menginginkan diriku.

Sayang sekali… Pilihanku jatuh pada sosok pemuda bertubuh tan yang kini entah sedang melakukan apa di rumahnya.

Ya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat-sangat kangen Naruto. Sayang sekali, calon mertuaku yang mantan anggota boiben itu melarang keras aku untuk bertemu dengan putranya, begitu juga dengan bibi Kushina.

Sekarang ini aku berada di kediaman Uchiha, sedangkan Naruto berada di kediaman Namikaze. Kedua keluarga kami sepakat untuk memisahkan kami. Ya Tuhan… kenapa ini terjadi saat aku sudah sangat mencintai Namikaze Naruto?

Keluarga Namikaze melarang keras Naruto untuk keluar rumah. Begitu juga dengan keluargaku. Bahkan sekarang aku dilarang berangkat ke kantor. Segala sesuatu.. tugas-tugas kantorku kukerjakan melalui jaringan internet. Ini sungguh nista. Mereka tega sekali.

Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau diam-diam Sai menemui Naruto?

Bagaimana kalau dia nyantet Naruto dan membuat tunangan manisku itu jatuh cinta pada udelnya yang bodong dan bibir jontornya?

Ohh NOOOO!

Apa ini karma yang kudapat karena dulu sering gonta-ganti pacar? DDDX  
>Tentu saja tidak :3<p>

Ini semua berawal saat sarapan bersama di rumah Naruto, setelah kejadian malam itu… Itu loh… malam-malam pas kegiatan kami 'disaksikan' oleh beberapa manusia nista -_-

Well.. kalau dihitung-hitung sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian itu, atau dua minggu sejak kali terakhir aku bertatap muka dengan tunanganku.

Banyak hal terjadi sejak saat itu.. Banyaaaaaaaaaaaaak sekali *O*

.

.

Flashback

"Na –Naruto.." ucapku terbata saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamar ini. Kamar Naruto… ini semua… Tidak mungkin!

Usai kami mandi, tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan : ( , aku tak sengaja menyadari keganjilan di kamar yang semalam terlihat sangat gelap ini.

Di setiap tembok yang ada… terpasang bingkai manis berisi FOTOKU dengan ukuran SANGAT BESAR! Ciyusss ini gue harus bilang WOW, bukan PHP!

Mulutku sampai ternganga, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Selain foto berukuran besar-besar itu masih ada benda-benda lain berbau Uchiha Sasuke di kamar ini. Ada tas sekolah milikku, kalau tidak salah itu tasku waktu SD.

Ada juga fotoku saat berpidato di upacara kelulusan SMA, foto saat masuk rumah sakit gara-gara menabrak semut –yang sedang berbaris di sebuah batang pohon berukuran besar… Bahkan fotoku ketika masih bayi juga ada!

This is Heaven!

Reflek aku memeluk tubuh kekasihku yang kini memakai polo hitam berbalut cardigan buntung berwarna orange terang, navy jeans selutut yang dipakainya membuat tunanganku terlihat makin manis.

Ia balas memelukku, enggan bertanya. Entah bagaimana, pelukannya terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Lebih nyaman dari sprei Kin-takun..

Kutuntun telapak kirinya ke pipiku, Naruto membelai lembut pipiku. Seolah secara tidak langsung menunjukkan alasan kenapa begitu banyak 'aku' disini.

"Sasuke.." bisiknya sabelum mengecup pipiku. Kubalas dengan mempererat pelukanku di pinggang rampingnya.

Imajinasiku menuntunku mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang seolah diucapkan Namikaze muda ini.

'Sasuke.. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Jauh sebelum kau mengenalku.. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu… Sekarang, aku sudah memiliki Sasuke yang asli, tapi aku tetap tidak akan melupakan masa-masa saat aku mengagumimu dari jauh… aku mencintaimu.'

Tentu saja… kalimat itu HANYA IMAJINASIKU! DX

"Aku menyukai.. mencintai Sasuke… Sangat!" ucapnya di tengah pelukan kami.

Kubalas dengan kecupan di jemari kirinya. Ahhh.. lingkaran emas tanda cintaku kini sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula, jari manis Naruto. bersyukur bahwa cintanya kepadaku bukan sekedar imajinasi.

Jujur, aku ingin mengajaknya melakukan 'hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan sejak tadi' kalau saja tidak kudengar suara Bibi Kushina memanggil kami.

"Sasuke.. Naruto… sarapan…!"

Well.. tangan kananku yang sudah hampir meremas salah satu dari bongkahan kembar favoritku langsung membeku seketika. Sial sekali! Tapi… karena aku tidak mau mengecewakan calon mertuaku yang sudah susah-susah memasak, yaaa… yasudahlah =_=

Kami berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Tentu saja, tanganku tak mau lepas dari pinggang tunangan manisku yang sangat kece.

Sesampainya di ruang makan dengan sebuah meja kayu persegi panjang berukuran sangat besar, sesuatu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Kalau saja aku bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng dan super, aku pasti sudah menjerit histeris saat mendapati sosok UCHIHA ITACHI duduk di sana dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan senyum MESEM! Bukan… Maksudku, SE –NYUM ME –SUM!

Jelas sudah… pemimpin dari gerombolan makhluk semalam adalah manusia nista ini!

Tahan… tahan Sas… jaga ekspresimu baik-baik. Demi harga diri seorang Uchiha yang agung!

Tarik nafaaaaasss… hembuskan perlahan…

Yosh! Kupasang pokerface andalanku!

Ingatkan aku untuk menendang itu-nya Aniki saat kami pulang nanti! Pokoknya aku harus memberinya pelajaran! Kupikir makhluk-makhluk semalam hanyalah para pembantu Naruto. ternyata, Aniki sintingku berada di antara mereka!

Bedebah kau Baka Aniki! Aku akan memotong itu –

"Nee Sasuke.. apa kau ingin aku menyuapimu?" gumam sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal tiba-tiba.

Wait! Ternyata aku sudah duduk di kursi, dan di meja ini ada satu.. dua.. tiga.. tujuh orang! Dan dihadapanku sudah ada makanan yang diambilkan Naruto!

Sial kau Itachi! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi spaced out begini! Baiklah… aku akan melakukannya! Demi menyelamatkan harga diriku.. aku harus melakukan hal manis :3

"Kalau kau yang menyuapi, kurasa aku mau." Bisikku kepada pemuda pirang di sampingku. Aku mengecup pipinya singkat.

Ya Tuhan… Naruto blushing! Manis sekali.. aku jadi ingin memakannya DDDX

Aku mengambil gelas berisi air putih di hadapanku, lalu meminumnya untuk menenangkan diri. Iseng-iseng aku melihat sekeliling..

Kalian tahu apa yang kulihat?

Itu… adalah…

Wajah-wajah blushing yang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku!

Otak jeniusku bekerja cepat, perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Aku merasa sedang dikeroyok mavia srigala bermuka troll!

Wajah blushing mereka… jangan-jangan…. Yang semalam itu….

Aku melirik ke arah Itachi yang menatapku masih dengan muka mesumnya. Setitik sinar terang yang sempat menjadi petunjuk kasus pengintipan semalam, kini terlihat makin menyilaukan. Kini cahaya terang itu seolah menjadi lampu pertomak yang siap membunuh laron (baca: AKU) yang berada di dekatnya.

Demi seluruh krim yang ada di dalam setangkep oreo rasa jeruk! Aku berani bertaruh… seluruh manusia yang berjumlah lima orang ini, semuanya terlibat dalam acara semalam!

Tenang… jangan sampai terlihat menyedihkan Sas. Kau harus tetap menjadi pribadi yang ganteng.

"Tidak jadi menyuapiku..?" godaku dengan nada rendah di telinga Naruto. Asal kalian tahu, aksiku ini memiliki peran ganda. Pertama: menggoda tunanganku. Kedua: membuktikan hipotesisku.

"Unn~" tunanganku mengangguk riang. Disuapkannya kepadaku sesendok makanan yang tidak kupedulikan bentuk dan rasanya. Aku lebih tertarik pada hipotesisku.

Kulirik mereka satu per satu dengan onyx tajam menawanku. Dan hasilnya adalah… anu!

Paman Minato berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya, berusaha menghindari kontak dengan manusia di sekitarnya.

Bibi Kushina tidak sengaja bertatapan mata denganku. Hanya sekilas, lalu dia mengikuti jejak suaminya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan makanan. OK. Yang selanjutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Kiba menatapku tajam, seolah ingin membunuhku yang sejak tadi nempel kayak perangko dengan Doba cintaku. Bibirnya komat-kamit seolah merapalkan mantra untuk menyantetku. Walau begitu, wajahnya bersemu merah. Hell! Aku tambah menunjukkan kemesraanku di depannya. Sesekali kukecup sudut bibir Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan kami makan sepiring berdua.. langit sebagai atapnya.. tanah sebagai lantainya.

Sementara Shikamaru… Tatapan penuh dendamnya sejak semalam tidak berubah. walau begitu, aku seolah melihat pantulan adeganku dengan Naru semalam di mata malasnya. Ohh NO! jujur aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa sepasang manusia pendendam ini berada di kediaman Namikaze.

Itachi… jangan tanyakan dia lagi! Sejak tadi matanya menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh yang membuatku muak!

Wait.. wait… wait! Bagaimana kalau…

Itachi ingin 'memakan' Namikaze Naruto? Ahh.. itu wajar karena dia adalah Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi. Tapi.. kenapa sesekali dia melirik ke arahku? Jangan-jangan…

Baka Aniki juga ingin 'memakanku'? Muahahahahahah XDDDD yang ada, aku yang akan memakannya sampai tulang pun tak tersisa!

Tidak! Baka Aniki tidak boleh merebut milikku! Namikaze Naruto adalah milikku. Bahkan di akta kelahirannya sudah tertulis 'Milik Uchiha Sasuke, tidak boleh diganggu'.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…

"Paman.. Bibi.. aku ingin menikahi Naruto secepatnya. Bulan depan, bulan Januari, tanggal dua, tahun dua ribu tiga belas. Atau, lebih kerennya, 1/2/13."

Ucapku begitu saja gak pake mikir. Sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan ini, termasuk tunanganku, keselek. ya ampun Naruto…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanganku mengusap punggung pemuda bersurai keemasan di sampingku, mata sapphire-nya perlahan menatapku.

"Terima kasih.. Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya tanpa memedulikan kekhawatiranku. Ia langsung memelukku erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

End of Flashback

.

.

Dan sejak saat itulah, kedua keluarga kami jadi sangat rempong. Menyiapkan ini itu setiap hari. Rencananya, kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan di kediaman Namikaze. Well.. dengan latar rumah mewah bergaya Eropa klasik, kurasa ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang sangat kece.

Pakainku dan pakaian Naruto sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. Urusan yang lainnya… sudah diurusi Tou-san, Kaa-san dan juga Aniki-ku yang selalu sok ikut campur. Ahh.. Paman Min dan Bibi Kushina tentu juga membantu persiapan ini. Bahkan Kiba yang sangat membenciku terlihat keluar masuk rumahku untuk mengurusi pernikahanku dan Naruto. Ingatkan aku untuk membelikannya sekotak makanan anjing sebagai tanda terima kasih kelak.

Well.. sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi mereka semua melarangku. Aku yakin, Naruto juga dilarang. Bahkan kami langsung dipingit dan tidak boleh bertemu, berangkat ke kantor pun aku tidak boleh. Ini sangat menyebalkan!

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kamarku. Glundang-glundung seperti semangka di atas kasur. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kaa-san mengunciku dari luar dan aku terlalu malas untuk melompat melalui jendela.

Selalu seperti ini. Selesai makan malam, aku selalu dikunci di dalam kamar. Jujur, aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu Aniki. Dia bilang malam ini akan memberikan hasil cetakan foto pre-wed kami.

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan hasilnya, mengingat fotografernya adalah seorang pemuda berkeriput bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah manusia paling antusias di dunia dalam menyambut pernikahanku dan Dobe. I wonder why -_-

'cklekk~ klekkk~'

Suara unlock pintu diikuti dengan nyembutnya sesosok raven berkuncir dari balik pintu kamarku. Pemuda yang selisih dua tahun dariku itu kemudian tersenyum ke arahku lalu berjalan mendekat.

Tangannya membawa sebuah album berukuran cukup besar. Aku yakin, di dalamnya ada puluhan fotoku dan calon mempelaiku. Ahh~` aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya :*

"Otouto.. foto kalian sudah jadi. Asal kau tahu saja, hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Celotehnya sambil duduk di sampingku yang –purapura- asyik main Sword Art Offline di laptopku.

"Hn." Jawabku menjaga image cool dan gantengku.

"Hei lihatlah.. disini kau terlihat sa –"

"Letakkan saja disitu! Aku sedang sibuk!" bentakku. Aku ingin ia segera pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri agar aku bisa mengagumi kegantenganku di dalam foto-foto itu tanpa harus ada dia di dekatku!

Mendadak, kamarku yang tadinya penuh dengan suara Baka Aniki menjadi hening. Seolah pasar yang tiba-tiba baerubah menjadi tempat pemakaman umum. Mengerikan.

Aku melirik wajah Itachi dan –

"Once more just before I leave this room… I wish to hear you call me Elder Brother."

Ucapan bernada datar yang mengalun merdu mengiringi wajahnya yang tersenyum pilu itu… menyakitkan hatiku.

Tubuhku mendadak kaku… bibirku bergerak dengan sendirinya, "El –elder Brother…"

Dan Itachi menatapku sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kasurku. Dibiarkannya begitu saja photo book berukuran besar yang terbuka, menunjukkan seorang pemuda ganteng bertubuh seksi yang sedang terlelap di bawah pohon menggunakan seragam khas SMA di Konoha. Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda manis bermata sapphire yang tengah asyik memandangi wajah terlelap si ganteng berambut melawan gravitasi.

Yang barusan itu…. sepertinya aku pernah membaca adegan seperti itu. tapi dimana yaa… Aaaaghh –Damn! Aniki-ku pundung!

Jangan sampai dia ngambek dan berhenti membantuku persiapan pernikahanku! Tergesa aku melompat dari kasur bak seorang atlet parkour professional dan mengejarnya sebelum tubuh berbalut baju tidur berbentuk gagak itu menyentuh knop pintu.

" –Aniki!" pekikku mencekal pergelangan kanannya. Ia terpaksa berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata yang memerah.

Ya ampuuunnn… kenapa dia? Jangan bilang dia menangis gara-gara bentakanku tadi? Oh Nooo! Bisa dianggap Otouto durhaka aku.

Tentu saja.. citra superku di mata Naruto juga pasti akan berubah! Aku tidak mau ini terjadi DX

Ya Tuhan… hentikan semua ini!

"Sasuke.. aku… aku…" dan tetesan bening mulai mengalir dari sudut pipinya. Matanya menatapku sedih seolah dia kan pergi untuk selamanya. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Aniki-ku akan mati..

Ini… mustahil : (

Reflek aku menarik tubuhnya lalu pukpuk keplanya. Ya ampun… jangan-jangan aku adalah Aniki-nya Itachi -_- kenapa bisa terjadi adegan aneh begini DX

"Tenanglah… katakan pelan-pelan." Bisikku mesra (?) di telinganya.

Dia mendongak, kemudian bibir pucat itu mulai bergerak, membentuk sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

"Sasuke… Saat kau sudah menikah nanti, kau tetap menganggapku sebagai kakak kan? Kau tidak akan melupakanku kan? Hanya kau satu-satunya Otouto-ku di dunia ini. Jangan lupakan aku~~"

Untaian kalimat yang menyentuh relung hatiku itu sejujurnya membuatku ingin gubrak. Ternyata pemuda penyuka dango ini adalah seolah pengidap Otouto-complex.

Well… kurasa memang harus begini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kan Otouto kesayangannya super ganteng dan kece :3

"Tenang saja.. Kau adalah satu-satunya aniki-ku. Aniki terhebat yang pernah kumiliki. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Ia kemudian tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. entah ini imajinasiku atau otakku saja yang eror atau memang benar terjadi atau apalah namanya…

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat menyentuh pipiku!

Demi makhluk yang merangkak naik sambil bilang 'pucuk pucuk'! Kejadian barusan lebih dahsyat dari kutukan emaknya Malin Kundang. Aku mengkristal seketika…

Kemudian sebelum aku menyadarinya, si keriput gila sudah menghilang dari hadapanku… kudengar suara tawa penyihir di luar kamarku.

"Muahahahahahahhaaaa~~"

Dasar Uchiha Itachi sialan! Kau mempermainkan kegantenganku!

"Hoi! Biarkan aku keluar.. Baka Aniki!" teriakku sambil mencoba membuka pintu. Percuma! Pintunya dikunci dari luar! Dia benar-benar membuatku naik darah!

Keluarlah seisi kebun binatang dari mulutku, tertuju hanya untuk Aniki-ku tercinta. Huh~~ mana ada seorang kakak yang menggoda adiknya seperti itu.. Apa lagi sampai mencuri kesempatan untuk men –men –menc –menciu –ciu –ciu –menciu –

Aghhh! Lupakan saja!

Daripada aku marah-marah dan membuat wajahku keriputan seperti Aniki, lebih baik aku melakukan kegiatan lain yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kasur tercintaku. Melihat hasil jepretan fotografer kacangan: Uchiha Itachi. Top model: Uchiha Sasuke. New comer: Namikaze Naruto.

Halaman pertama: foto dengan latar sekolah, seperti yang tadi sudah kuceritakan.

Halaman selanjutnya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian lusuh yang tengah memejamkan matanya digendong oleh pemuda berpakaian kantoran. Wajah stoic si pemuda kantoran menunjukkan kasih sayang yang teramat sangat. Dengan latar bersalju dan suasana tengah malam, aku terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan gelandangan yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Selanjutnya ada Naruto yang memakai apron kuning polkadot yang sedang memasak di dapur. Aku yang hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja yang sama sekali tidak dikancingkan, memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencium leher tan tunanganku. Ekspresi Naruto seolah menunjukkan dia risih, namun juga menikmatinya.

Masih banyak lagi foto dengan scene yang tidak wajar untuk sebuah foto pre-wed yang kami ambil, dan semua itu adalah idenya Itachi. Kalau dilihat lebih jelas, seolah Uchiha Itachi ingin menunjukkan kisah cinta yang ada dalam imajinasinya. Jujur… foto-foto ini sangat mengagumkan. Aku tidak menyangka Aniki-ku berbakat menjadi seorang fotografer.

Walau hasil jepretannya tidak sesempurna jepretanku, aku yakin tidak ada satupun dari foto ini yang mengalami proses pengeditan. Semuanya murni hasil kerja keras Aniki. Dan aku… bisa merasakan suatu kehangatan dari setiap gambar yang kulihat.

Jangan-jangan... Aniki serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan :o  
>Ya ampun… aku jadi ingin menangis DX terharu.<p>

Dia benar-benar menyayangiku… Otouto-nya yang ganteng!

Kubuka album berwarna biru itu berulang ulang…

Kulihat isinya lagi… lagi dan lagi…

Sebelumnya, aku memang sudah menyadari kalau aku ganteng. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika aku memang seganteng ini :*

Aku sangat mengagumi hasil karya Aniki. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat Negara api menyerang… Maksudku, semua berubah saat aku membuka halaman terakhir.

Foto di halaman terakhir… membuatku tercekat. Ini benar-benar sebuah karya seni yang 'diam-diam membunuh'.

Aku… aku bahkan tidak menyadari aniki pernah menyuruhku berpose seperti ini!  
>Foto ini…<p>

Dua orang pemuda sedang terlelap…

Pemuda berambut raven yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang lagi bersurai blonde bernama Namikaze Naruto. Aku dan tunanganku o_O

Kami yang tengah tertidur lelap.. Naruto menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantal, ia tidur dengan sangat manisnya. Aku yang juga terlihat sangat tenang, memeluk pinggang Naruto. Tubuh kami hanya tertutup selimut orange sebatas pinggang. Dan di tubuh tunanganku masih berbekas kiss-mark. Dengan efek cahaya pagi yang masih suangaaaat remang, gambar ini terlihat begitu manis sekaligus panas. Terasa seperti hot chocholate yang nikmat.

Selimut ini… selimut di kamar Naruto!

Jadi… Saat itu Itachi tidak hanya mengintip kegiatan kami, tapi juga mencuri gambar kami di pagi hari!

Brengsek!

Benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni!

Bagaimana kalau semua orang melihat ini? It's no prob jika tubuh berototku yang ter-ekspose. Tapi kalau tubuh Naruto yang dilihat banyak orang…

Seme mana yang rela tubuh seksi uke kesayangannya dilihat orang? Brengsek Aniki! kubunuh kau dengan Kirin!

Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu kamarku, sekali lagi kukeluarkan koleksi kebun binatangku, kali ini dengan bonus gedoran di pintu.

"Baka Aniki! Buka pintunya! Bast*rd! F*ck! D*mn! SM*SH!"

'bruakk bruakk brakkk~~'

"Brengsek kau Uchiha Itachi! Terkutuk kau! Keluarkan aku dari sini dan biarkan aku memukul wajahmu!"

Brengsek!

Aku benar-benar marah!

Bagaimana kalau sampai Itachi memperliahatkan foto ini ke semua orang?

Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu aku membiarkan begitu saja Aniki nista yang seenak keriput abadinya mengambil foto kami berdua dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Bagaimana kalau sampai calon mertuaku tahu? Dia pasti mengira aku ikut andil dalam penyebaran foto ini!

Namikaze favoritku…

Naruto…

Dia pasti menangis karena malu…

Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Hei kau brengs –"

'cklekk'

"Sasuke. Kenapa kau berteriak –"

"Diamana Aniki?" tanyaku kepada sosok wanita berambut panjang yang dengan baik hati membukakakn pintu untukku, Kaa-san yang cantik.

"Dia sedang menemani sepupumu di ruang makan.. ada ap – Sasuke? Hei~"

Tidak kupedulikan kalimat Kaa-san selanjutnya. Maaf Kaa-san, aku harus segera memukul wajah Aniki dengan buku tebal bersampul biru ini. Dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Aku terus berlari sepanjang perjalananku menuju ruang makan. Walau aku sudah berlari dengan kecepatan eyeshield duasatu, rasanya… perjalanan ini tak kunjung usai. Bagai melakukan perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitap suci.

Namun aku tidak menyerah. Demi harga diri calon pendamping hidupku… Aku terus berlari.

"Aniki!" bentakku setibanya di ruang makan. Ada dua sosok disana, tidak kupedulikan sosok yang satunya. Yang kutuju adalah pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir longgar, Aniki.

'buaghh'

"Sa –Sasuke… apa ya –"

"Apa maksud foto di halaman terakhir ini, huhh?" bentakku kehilangan control atas emosiku. Hilang sudah citra gantengku, aku tidak peduli! Selama aku masih bisa menjaga martabat uke tercintaku, menjadi pengemis pun aku rela!

"Itu –"

"Apa?" potongku lagi. Kusodorkan buku bersampul biru yang tadi kugunakan untuk menggetok kepala Aniki di depan wajahnya, tanpa membukanya sedikitpun. Masih untuk album biru ini tidak usang dan berdebu.

Ahh.. bagaimanapun, ada orang lain disini. Aku tidak mau dia melihat foto 'edisi spesial' tunanganku.

"Sa –itu hanya se –"

"HANYA? Kau bilang 'HANYA'?"

Sebelah tanganku mencengkram kuat kerah kemejanya. Kalau bisa, mungkin pupil mataku sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga koma.

Bisa-bisanya si brengsek keriput ini meng-hanya-kan foto erotis Namikaze favoritku…

"Sasuke… foto itu.. hanya kuberikan padamu!"

'dheg'

Ucapnya singkat. Matanya yang bergetar menahan rasa takut… wajahnya… Aniki berkata jujur. Aku tahu itu…

"Tch.. pastikan kau memberikan file aslinya kepadaku atau –"

"Wah~~ ternyata benar. Ini Sasuke."

'dhegg!'

Jantungku berhenti berdetak mendengar suara itu.

Suara itu…

Nada bicara itu….

"Sai.." gumamku sambil membalikkan badan. Onyx menawanku menatap tajam pemuda berpakaian minim itu.

Brengsek!

Bagaimana dia ada disini? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Jangan-jangan… sepupu yang dikatakan Kaa-san tadi adalah –

"Ahh.. baguslah kalian sudah saling kenal. Sasuke, ini Sai, sepupu kita. Dia adalah anaknya paman Obito, dia blab la blab la bla~~"

What The Hell?

Sai?

Sepupuku?

Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia juga diwisuda kemarin? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar embel-embel Uchiha di namanya! Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sepupuku?

Apa-apaan serangkaian kejadian menyebalkan hari ini?

Aku tidak nyebut-nyebut Jashin kan dari tadi?

Kenapa aku jadi sial begini? Kampr*t!

"Tch!"

Aku tidak ingin lama-lama berada disini. Seseorang tolong pukul wajah gantengku sekuat yang kalian bisa! Sadarkan aku dari kekacauan ini!

Dengan langkah cepat, aku membawa album biru-ku kembali ke kamar.

Rasanya ingin menghancurkan kota ini dengan sebuah ledakan besar saat kau menyadari bahwa kakakmu diam-diam mengambil gambarmu saat tertidur lelap pasca melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan tunanganmu.

Rasanya ingin membunuh seseorang yang telah mengajarimu jutsu selama tiga tahun saat kau mengetahui fakta bahwa seseorang yang paling ingin kau singkirkan di dunia ini adalah sepupumu, yang entah bagaimana caranya, selama ini kau tidak mengetahui fakta itu.

Holly Sh*t!

Kenapa aku adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang ketinggalan informasi?

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah tunanganku…

Sekarang aku tidak tahu bahwa pemuda berbibir jontor yang AGAK mirip aku ternyata adalah sepupuku.

God.. Aku ingin hilang ingatan sejenak.

'blammm!'

Kubanting pintu kamarku, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Brengsek!"

"Sasuke.. Hei, ada apa, Nak?"

"Tch.." aku mencoba menytabilkan nafasku yang memburu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku, tapi Kaa-san juga tidak boleh tahu masalahku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku adalah putranya yang paling keren, dan akan selalu menjadi yang paling keren dunia akhirat!

"Hanya.. merindukan Naruto." gumamku dengan nada datar. Maaf sayang, aku menjadikanmu alasan. Aku… tidak sepenuhnya bohong kok. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sangat…

Jujur, lidahku terasa mau copot saat aku harus menambahkan kata 'hanya' di depan nama tunanganku.

Aku mendengar Kaa-san menghela nafas sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum di balik topeng stoic-ku.

"Buka pintunya sebentar, Kaa-san kembalikan telfonmu. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau menghubunginya."

Dan aku langsung membuka kunci kamarku, lalu memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkanku ini.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san. Kau memang ibu terbaik…" bisikku. Walau aku belum menerima andro-ku, aku yakin Kaa-san tidak akan berbohong pada putranya yang ganteng :3

"Akan kutelfon Kushina dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan hp Naruto. ingat, mala mini saja…" ucapnya sambil mencubit pelan pipiku. Aku mengangguk.

Terserah lah Kaa-san mau melakukan apa. Yeng penting malam ini aku akan mendengar suara merdunya :*

"Telfon dia lima menit lagi.." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamarku.

"Ha'i. Kaa-san, arigato!" ucapku setengah berteriak sebelum mengunci kembali pintu kamarku.

Aku langsung melompat girang ke kasur, menyalakan si Aan, lalu mulai menunggu.

Serius! Lima menit terasa begitu lama! Aku ingin segera menceritakan kejadian menyebalkan se=ore ini kepadanya. Kepada tunanganku…

Uhh… kalau saja aku bisa mempercepat waktu…

Lima menit lagii…. Ahh ahh ahhh~~

Aku akan telfonan dengan pacarku~~

'nduttttt~~ ndutt~~'

Si Aan bergetar, meunjukkan ada pesan yang masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya, aku langsung membukanya begitu saja.

.

**Nee.. 'Suke~**

.

Dan dua kata itu memicu libido –ahh! Maksudku, memicu hasrat –bukan! Memicu… anu…

Pokoknya, aku langsung menelfon Naruto. 'ntuuutt –'

"**Sasuke!"** pekik suara di seberang. Sebertinya sangat merindukanku. Uhh…

Stay cool, Sas… stay cool!

"Merindukanku?" tanyaku dengan suara menggoda. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini. Hanya mendengar suaranya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah….

Menutup mataku, mendengarkan suaranya, dan membayangkan dia berbaring di sampingku.

"**Unn~~"** bisiknya manja.

"Naruto, sebelum kita bicara, boleh aku tahu kau sedang apa, dimana?" tanyaku ragu. Entah bagaimana aku merasa bahwa aku harus memastikan dia tidak sedang bersama siapapun.

"**Di kamarku menelfonmu menggunakan Bluetooth headset. Kenapa 'Suke.."**

"Apa kau mengunci pintunya?" maaf manis… sesuatu di otakku mencoba membujukku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Maaf.. karena aku benar-benar ganteng!

"**Ya.."**

"Dari dalam?" tuntutku.

"**Hu-umm.."**

Aku menghela nafas lega. OK. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana aku menceritakan padanya bahwa aku sering uring-uringan gara-gara merindukannya? Kalau aku sering lepas emosi gara-gara aku ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya? Bagaimana caraku untuk mengajaknya –

"**Sasuke… Aku merindukanmu."** Gumamnya manja disertai desahan di bagian akhir. Oh Man! Dia menggodaku atau apa?

"Hei.. aku juga sama. Boleh aku membayangkanmu berada di sampingku saat ini?"

"**Un~"**

"Kau juga… bayangkan aku bersamamu saat ini. Memelukmu…" bisikku dengan nada kelewat mendesah di bagian akhir.

"**Sasuke.. unhh.."**

'degh'

Jantungku mendadak berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapannya ini. I wonder apa dia melakukan apa yang aku katakana?

"Hei.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan, manis. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya padaku…"

Aku menunggu agak lama. Sepertinya Naruto ragu ingin mengatakannya atau tidak. Well.. walau sebenarnya kurang lebih aku tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"**Aku… balas memeluk Sasuke… Aku membayangkannya. Apa aku terlalu na –"**

"Kau manis.." bisikku lembut menghentikan celotehannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan mood yang tadi sudah tercipta. Sepertinya imajinasi kami nyambung.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"**Nnhh.."**

"Menciumi wajahmu yang manis… Kau tahu Naruto? Aku tidak bisa berhenti… Kau membuatku gila."

Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan semua yang ada di pikiranku kepadanya. Aku… aku benar-benar ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Walaupun kami terpaksa melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini… kurasa tidak apa-apa.

"**Unnhh… Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab. Karena kau sudah membuatku sangat-sangat menyukaimu.. Kau harus selalu berada di sampingku.."**

"Of course I'll do that… mmhh~~ May I kiss your neck, honey.."

"**Ahh~"**

"Tanganku menelusur lekuk tubuhmu yang indah. Kau begitu sempurna, Namikaze Naruto.. nnhh.."

"**Sasu ~mmhh.."**

"Hei.. kau tahu tidak? Aku membayangkan kau sedang berada di atasku, duduk di perutku, lalu membuka kancing bajuku… Apa kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

"**Te –tentu saja.. Aku akan membukakan kancing Sasuke…"**

"Lalu aku melepas semua pakaianmu.. Semanya… tanpa ada yang tersisa. Hanya cincin dariku, satu-satunya benda yang melekat padamu saat ini…" bisikku. Jujur, aku merasa sangat panas sekarang. Seolah Naruto benar-benar berada di atasku.

"Aku menarikmu, lalu kembali meraba tubuhmu.."

"**Nnnhhh… Sasuke~" **aku menelan ludahku. Aku yakin, sekarang dia meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Aku… ahh sial!

"Manis.. duduklah diatas milikku, aku ingin merasakanmu.." ucapku mulai parau. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti ini melalui telfon dan entah bagaimana tubuhku seolah sangat antusias.

"**Ummhh~ … Sasuke.. boleh aku melepas celanamu..? Aku ingin kita sama-sama…" **rengeknya terdengar manja di telingaku. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaannya? Tentu saja ku-iya-kan.

"Lakukan sesukamu…" bisikku seolah aku langsung berbisik ke telinganya.

"**Nnnhh~~ Sasuke.. nnhhh…"**

"Ya… aku mulai menentuh milikmu, dank au merapatkan tubuhmu ke tubuhku, hangat…"

"**Sasuke~~ mmhhhh…"**

"Aku mencium daun telingamu… lalu mengulumnya.. mmmhhh~~"

Ahh… aku mulau menikmatinya! Tanganku sudah sejak tadi membelai milikku, membayangkan bongkahan kembar Naruto bergoyang di atasnya.

"Nnhhh Naruto… move your hips.. Let me feel your ass…"

Dan kami melakukannya… melalui sambungan telfon. Aku mengatakan padanya apa yang ingin aku lakukan, begitu juga dengannya. Entah karena baru pertama melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini, atau karena aku sangat-sangat merindukan tunanganku… Aku…

"Naruto.. I kiss your lips.. more and more.. mmhhh.. I can't get enough of this.. emmhhh~~"

"**Aaahh~ Sasuke… Nnnhhh.."**

"Tangan kananku meraba bagian bawahmu.. Do you feel it, baby…"

"**Yeahh.. Mmhhh… Kau membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Uhh.. Sasuke~"**

"Lalu kumasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam lubangmu.. Uhh.. sempit sekali… padahal kita sudah berulang kali melakukannya tapi tetap saja –"

" **~aahh… Your naughty finger.. uhh!" **pekiknya.

Saat ini aku memejamkan mataku, namun seolah aku bisa melihat ia yang memejamkan matanya, memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, memintaku menciumnya.

"**Ohh.. Sasuke…"**

"Aku menambahkan satu jari lagi… lalu menggerakkannya bersama-sama…"

"**Nnnhhh… I miss you Sasuke.. Uhh.. this whole time.. I haven't done this kind of thing.. ahh…"**

Bisikannya membuatku makin ingin memakan pemuda berkulit tan yang kubayangkan sedang bertelanjang bulat dan duduk di atasku ini. Jadi selama ini dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan benih berharganya… hanya karena dia tidak bersamaku? He is really cute..

"I love you, Naruto… Aku mendorong jari-jariku makin cepat.. makin masuk ke dalam tubuhmu m –"

"**Akhhh.."**

"Aku menggigit-gigit lehermu.. mengisapnya kuat-kuat.. mmmnnhhhh…"

"**Ohhh oHhh…"**

"Sebelah tanganku memelukmu erat, mendorong tubuhme melekat ke tubuhku, menggesek-gesekkan tubuh rampingmu dengan tubuhku –"

"**Ohhh.. Sasuke… More!"**

"Menekan nipples-mu yang menegang dengan dadaku… jemariku di dalam sana makin liar bergerak.. Masukk.. "

" –**ahh.. ahh.."**

"Keluar.. Masuk.. Zig zag… menghentak.. keluar perlahan.. semakin cepat… menghentak… makin cepat… ohh… kau manis sekali Naruto…"

"**Ahhhnn… ahh ahhh Aaaaaakkkhhh!"**

Pekiknya disertai nafas memburu… Ohh.. dia benar-benar manis!

"Kau menikmatinya..?" Naruto tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Hanya deru nafas memburu yang dapat kudengar… Tapi entah bagaimana, seolah aku merasakan tunanganku menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian mencium dadaku singkat.

"Naruto.. may I put it in?" bisikku di telinganya. Aku benar-benar ingin memasukkannya. Dai tadi aku mengocok milikku. Mendengarnya memekik.. melenguh… membuat imajinasiku semakin liar.

"**Ummhh… do it Sasuke."** Gumamnya masih dengan nafas memburu.

"Then… aku mengelurkan jari-jariku… kemudian kugantikan jariku dengan kejantananku. Aku mulai mendorong perlahan kepalanya.."

"**Nnnhhh..."**

"Kau merasakannya Naruto? milikku yang besar mencoba memauki lubangmu yang sangat semoit. Uhh~~ kurasa tidak akan masuk.."

"**Ahh… Nooo~~ Sasuke please… Aku mendorong pingulku turun… ummhhh… makin turun, membuat kepala kejantananmu masuk.. Uhhh~~"**

" –dan aku mendorongnya kuat!"

"Aaackkkk!"

Pekiknya menanggapiku. Kami benar-benar seolah sedang melakukannya seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada jara diantara kami.

Mhhh… Aku kini meremas kuat milikku yang mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Kau sungguh nakal… lihat.. dinding lubangmu menekan kuat milikku. Aku tidak bisa bergerakk~~" bisikku manja. Tanganku meremas-remas kuat milikku semakin brutal!

Ahh! Mungkin ini yang dinamakan aku sudah gila!

"**Uso! Uhh… Aku masih bisa menggerakkan bagian bawahku, 'Suke.. ahhh… Naik.. turun.. naik.. umhhh~~ memutar.. Ahghh!"**

Aku merasakannya… remasan-remasan dindingnya… gerakan Naruto… semuanya!

"Ahh… boleh aku membantumu… I can't hold myself back…"

"**Y –yesshh…"**

"Uhh… Kugerakkan pinggulku berlawanan dengan gerakanmu. Kau merasakannya, Naruto? tubuh kita menyatu.. Aku dan dirimu.. Uhh~ I love you… ahhh."

"**Mmhhh… ohhh."**

Aku semakin menggila mendengar desahannya. Memang aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, dan mungkin ini juga yang membuatku semakin merasa panas.

"Aku mendorongnya.. lebih kuat.. makin kuat… aku meremas kedua bongkahan pantatmu. Kau tahu, Naruto.. aku sangat menyukai bagian ini… Kurasa aku ingin memakannya… aawmmm.."

"**Oo~~Oohhh… hentikan Sasuke.. umhh… kau membuatku ingin keluar lagi~"** ucapnya terdengar manja. Aku benar-benar kecanduan Naruto!

"Naruto… umhh let's come together…"

"**Unnhhh~~"**

"I kiss you lips.. use my tongue, insert it to your mouth… sucked your tongue…"

"**Nggghhh… Mmhhh…"**

"Kudorong bagian bawahku.. lebih dalam… lebih kuat.. masuk ke dalammu… lagi… lagi… dan lagi… Ahhh… Naruto… Naruto…"

"**Sasuke… ummhh… It comes…"**

"Mmhh…."

"**Aakhh.. ahh Sasu –ooo~~oongghhhhhhh!"**

"Aaakhhhh! Narutoooo!"

Kami berdua lalu terdiam. Sama-sama mengatur nafas kami yang masih memburu. Kalau aku pribadi.. Jujur aku sedikit 'terkejut' dengan kejadian barusan.

Aku… keluar? hanya karena mendengar suaranya? Ahh… ini benar-benar… entahlah!

Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah tenggelam dalam pesona pemuda satu ini :*

"**Unnhh… Sasuke.."**

"Ya.." gumamku dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"**I love you."**

"I love you too… Let's take a rest.. Sebentar saja."

"**Ya.. aku rindu padamu. Ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu… seperti ini.."**

"Yea.. We'll spend this X'mas Eve just like this… You and me…"

Dan malam ini kuhabiskan bersama Naruto. walau masih bingung dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Satu hal yang kuketahui bahwa itu pasti… Aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku..

Selalu…

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Aaaaaaa DDDDX

Betapa mesum otakku hingga kepikiran scene seperti ini! Maaf readers *sujud2 minta maaf

Bagaimana menurut readers adegan geje di akhir ini :o tolong masukannya yahh :3

Pengetik hampir berhenti nulis gara2 baca manga Naruto yang minggu ini… Neji mati…

Seolah gak terima dengan ini… Sakit banget rasanya DDDDDX

/

Btw selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru :*

Terima kasih banyak juga bagi para reviewers…. Kyuu bacxa semuanya

Tapi Kyuu gak bisa bales satu2… maaf (-/|\-) *pengetikabaldetected

Thank you very much…

I love you all…

.

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M :D  
><strong> 

**Warning: Geje, nista, pengetik sarap :3**

**Ohh jangan lupakan typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang gentayangan  
>dimana-mana :*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Part 7: That GAY is Mine**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang calon pengantin paling super di seluruh dunia. Tidak hanya super tampan, aku juga super jenius, super mempesona, super makmur, super atletis, super 'itu'-nya dan super super lainnya. Bahkan Aniki-ku tidak mampu menandingi ke-super-anku dalam bidang apapun –lupakan fakta tentang keriputnya yang terlampau super.

Hanya dengan sebuah kedipan mata, aku bisa mendatangkan angin beliung yang mampu menerbangkan rok para wanita. Sayang sekali, sekarang ini aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku sudah memiliki tambatan hati, Namikaze Naruto. Besok pukul setengah enam sore, dia akan resmi menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

Aahhh~~ benar sekali!

Besok…

Besok adalah hari pernikahanku. Semalam, saat semua orang merayakan malam pergantian tahun dengan riang gembira, aku malah mengunci diriku di kamar. Ditemani sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil serta penghapus, aku sibuk menggambar sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan malam tahun barunya di ranjang. Berasa jomblo -_-

Uhh!

Padahal kukira aku akan mendapatkan kembali Aan-ku di malam tahun baru. Sayang sekali, Kaa-san tidak mengizinkanku menggunakannya lagi. Hanya malam itu saja… malam saat aku melakukannya dengan Naruto melalui telf –

Hentikan!

Ingatan itu membuatku semakin gila!

Sekarang ini.. Pikiranku sedang campur aduk antara nervous, excited, takut, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya kaya permen nan o nan o. Ini sungguh membuatku labil. Masih untung aku hanya labil, bukan alay.

Besok.. aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang kurindukan selama ini. Tapi aku malah merasa sangat ganteng –ehh! Maksudku, sangat nervous. Uhh.. untung saja aku sudah memakai topeng stoic ini sejak lahir -_-

Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku sedang sangat labil, terutama Aniki dan –

"Kau disini rupanya!"

Ohh GOD! Kenapa si udel bodong ini selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dengan peranan-peranan yang tidak pas? Dia bukan jelmaan si Jashin kan?

"Hn." Jawabku –sok- cool menangapi makhluk berkulit pucat yang kini seenaknya duduk di sebelahku, di kasurku. Kampret kau Sai.. Naruto saja belum pernah masuk ke sini!

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aku tidak ada waktu." Balasku singkat, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi dengan 'gameboat' tua warisan mbah Madara.

Jangan tertawakan aku! Semalam Tou-san mengambil laptopku. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh melihat Naruto, walau hanya foto tetap saja tidak boleh. 'Biar nikahannya langgeng' katanya. Kejam!

Untung saja album biru pemberian Bang Itachi sudah kusembunyikan. Yah.. walau aku tidak berani membukanya. Biar nikahanku sama Naruto langgeng :*

Alhasil… hanya gameboat ini yang menemaniku menghabiskan waktu sejak tadi pagi. Masih mending berbosan-bosan ria menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan gadget jadul ini daripada ditemani Aku-wanna-be.

Sungguh! Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang makmur. Kenapa dia selalu memakai pakaian kurang bahan begitu? Merusak citra keluarga saja! Terkutuk!

"Kumohon, sebentar sa –"

"Tidak!" tegasku memotong kalimatnya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan. Pasti tentang Naruto. Dia ingin membuat fitnah tentangnya, membuatku tak percaya pada tunanganku sendiri, lalu diam-diam mengambil Naruto dariku.

Dasar manusia rendahan!

Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjelek-jelekkan tunangan manisku. Namikaze Naruto. makhluk Tuhan paling Seksi ihh ihh ihhh…

"Sasuke. Alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalku adalah… Pada jaman dahulu kala…"

Wait a sec! Ini bukan kisah anime bergenre historical kan? Kenapa dia bercerita dengan nada dan kalimat begitu? Jangan bilang dia adalah time traveler. Jangan bilang bahwa dia adalah aku dari masa lalu, atau aku dari masa depan! Tapi, terlepas dari bibir jontor, udel bodong, posturku yang seksi dan pesona ketampananku, dia begitu mirip aku -_-

"Itu sebabnya bla bla bla bla karena bla bla bla bla –"

"Sai." gumamku dengan nada kelewat rendah. Kalau saja kulitku tidak terawat dengan baik, pasti sekarang sudah muncul perempatan jalan di jidatu. Serius aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan!

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk bilang 'bla-bla-bla', lebih baik kau pergi saja. Udelmu membuatku ingin muntah!" bentakku kejam.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya… Ini… masalah itu-mu."

Dan kalimat lirih itu sukses membuatku game over atas tetris yang sedang kumainkan. Kalau saja aku tidak ganteng, pasti gameboat berwarna hitam di tanganku sudah jatuh ke lantai dan pecah dan berserakan dan –sudah!

Tarik nafas…

Henbuskan… Kau pasti bisa Sas!

Hadapilah Sai yang sedang ingin memamerkan itu-nya! Percayalah pada kekuatan cinta! Apapun yang terjadi, itu milik Uchiha Sasuke yang super ganteng nan kece adalah favorit Namikaze Naruto!

Yosh!

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan level stoic pada pokerface yang kupakai, dengan tekanan yang sangat besar pada kata 'itu'. Tentu saja aku seorang jenius yang sebenarnya sangat memahami 'itu' yang si jontor katakan. Tapi… gengsi lah -_-

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa." Ucapnya menggunakan nada bicara ala Uchiha Sasuke. Tch! Berani-beraninya dia mengopi nada bicaraku! Dasar manusia tidak kreatif.. Muka sjaa njiplak milikku. Untuk saja kegantenganku tidak ikut ter-copy olehnya. Sekarang, dia malah mencoba berbicara dengan suara Sugiyama Noriaki milikku.

Aku hanya ber-hn ria sebelum pemuda berambut raven cepak ini akhirnya berdiri dan melakukan hal tak terduga. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini!

Tiba-tiba ia melepas celananya, menghadap padaku lalu –

"Sasuke~"

.

.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Usia 27 tahun. Tubuh tinggi, seksi, ganteng dan mempesona. Dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut hitam legam, aku terlihat seperti pangeran dari **Dunia Langit***.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan altar. Berbalut serba hitam, aku menunggu calon mempelaiku dengan hati yang berdebar. Serius! Rasanya sudah seratus tahun aku berdiri disini dan Naruto belum juga kelihatan.

Ya Tuhan… aku benar-benar mati gaya! Kalau saja bukan untuk Naruto, aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Hanya didepannya aku kehilangan kegantengan alamiku. Aku harus berusaha keras agar citra gantengku tetap terjaga.

Kelihatannya memang aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari lagu pengantar pernikahan mulai mengalun merdu…

Waktu seolah terhenti saat aku membalikkan badanku, tatapanku tertuju ke arah gerbang kecil menuju taman mawar di belakang kediaman Namikaze ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, seorang pemuda yang sangat kurindukan berjalan mendekati altar. Ia memakai setelan tuxedo warna putih dengan kemeja hitam bergaris putih tipis di dalamnya, dasinya pun berwarna putih. Kancing-kancing besar berwarna hitam yang bertengger manis di jasnya membuat mempelaiku terlihat sangat elegan.

Ahh… apapun yang ia pakai, Naruto adalah yang terbaik di mataku.

Aku melihatnya… wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia saat bertemu denganku setelah sekian lama. Tangannya yang meremas lengan Paman Min yang berjalan mendampinginya, membuatku tersenyum sekilas.

Onyx-ku tak mau lepas dari sapphire indahnya. Rasanya lama sekali Naruto sampai ke depan altar. Bagian diriku seolah ingin berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya. Sebagian yang lain seolah ingin Naruto tetap berada di tempatnya sekarang, terlalu gugup untuk apa yang akan kami lewati.

Ya Tuhan…

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sejujurnya aku ingin menangis, mengingat tingkah-tingkah bejatku dulu. Seolah semua memori masa mudaku kembali berputar di kepalaku.

Bagaimana bisa manusia semanis Namikaze Naruto mendapat pasangan seorang ganteng yang nista, Uchiha Sasuke? Aku begitu terkenal di Konoha. Harusnya dia tahu kalau aku adalah playboy no. 1 di Konoha.

Dia bodoh, gila atau….

–Benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku… aku… mendadak merasa sangat minder. Aku..

"Kuserahkan putraku padamu, jaga dia baik-baik." bisik Paman Min yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapanku. Aku reflek mengangguk.

Jemari tan itu kini berada di genggamanku.

Gemetar… aku bisa merasakan kegugupannya melalui sentuhan tangan ini. Dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada Naruto… Ya. Dia akan selalu bersamaku.

Kutatap langit di matanya dalam, kemudian kuremas pelan tangannya. Memberi isyarat, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Asalkan kami bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja…

Ia balas tersenyum manis.

Kami pun menghadap ke altar. Mengisyaratkan bahwa kami siap mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Ya… Aku sudah siap. Lebih siap dari Spongebob yang akan bekerja di Krusty Krab.

Dan janji itu kami ucapkan di depan semua orang yang ada di sini. Tubuhku yang sejak tadi terasa kaku, jantungku yang berdebar-debar… seolah semuanya lenyap, namun juga bertambah parah saat tangan berkulit caramel itu berada di genggamanku.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke…

Menerimamu, Namikaze Naruto…

Untuk memiliki dan menjagamu..

Dalam suka maupun duka.. Dalam sehat dan sakit..

Untuk mencintai dan untuk menyayangi…

Selamanya…"

Bibirnya tersenyum, kedua manic kembarnya bertatapan dengan milikku, membuatku dengan lancar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat perasaan lega saat aku selesai mengucapkannya, dan sekarang giliran Naruto.

Mata itu tak berhenti menatapku. Bibir mungil itu bergerak perlahan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar begitu indah. Aku kembali berdebar. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan Naruto saat aku mengucapkan janji?

Ya.. pasti seperti ini rasanya… saat mendengar orang yang kau cintai mengucapkan janji setia untukmu di depan semua orang.

" –Selamanya…"

Dan kata seolah menjadi komando untukku untuk memeluk pinggangnya, menatap wajahnya lebih dekat.

"Aishiteru…" bisikku sebelum mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami.

"Aishiteru mo.." balasnya sebelum menyambut pungutan bibirku lembut. Sangat lembut..

Entah kenapa ciuman kami kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Kecupan-kecupan lembut berulang pada bibir manisnya tak henti-hentinya kuberikan. Sebelah tanganku membelai pipi kirinya, menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Ciuman lembut yang terasa begitu hangat itu terpaksa kuakhiri saat kudengar Baka Aniki berdehem. Keriput! Kenapa makhluk ini terus saja menggangguku? Sial -_-

Mau tidak mau, aku pun melepas pungutan kami perlahan. Pemuda bertanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya itu lalu memelukku erat, disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang.

Aku senang.. Sangat. Waktu sebulan tanpa bertemu dengannya seolah kini terbayar lunas. Apa ini namanya…. Bahagia? Ya. Aku sangat bahagia.

Para tamu memberi ucapan selamat. Kiba memeluk erat sepupu kesayangannya itu. matanya basah, bibirnya terus saja mengoceh. Jujur, aku ingin mendampratnya. Berani beraninya memeluk seorang uke di depan seme-nya yang sangat ganteng! Yahh.. biar saja deh. Toh pemuda penggila guguk itu tidak akan bisa menandingi ke-super-an milikku.

Setelahnya, tiba-tiba Kiba memelukku sekilas, "Jaga sepupuku baik-baik Sasuke.. Kau terlihat tampan.".

What the… ini sudah lewat tanggal 21 Desember kan? Hari ini tidak kiamat kan? Kenapa manusia pendendam itu… tidak mungkin! Aku pasti salah lihat. Atau aku salah dengar? Atau dia yang salah peluk o_O

Kurasa tidak -_- karena setelah pemuda bertato itu melepaskanku, gentian makhluk berkuncir nanas bermuka malas yang mengucapkan selamat. Dendam yang sempat menumpuk di pandangan mata malasnya kini seolah lenyap entah kemana.

Sepasang manusia pendendam ini :')

"Thanks bro.." bisikku.

Hampir saja aku membawa kabur pemuda yang kini bernama Uchiha Naruto ini kalau saja aku tidak menyadari tatapan nelangsa makhluk yang memakai tuxedo abu-hitam di belakangku.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya kalau tengkukku serasa diguyur dengan air es? Tengkukku benar-benar merinding! Dan itu sudah pasti gara-gara Sai yang berada di belakang kami.

Tch!

Mau tidak mau aku mengajak Naruto berbalik. Sebisa mungkin 'menyeretnya' dengan gerakan yang wajar agar ia tidak menyadari maksudku yang sebenarnya/ yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Sai adalah temannya Naruto.

Bagaimanapun juga.. Maksudku, apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu.. aku telah melupakannya. Aku menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Sekarang ini, yang aku yakini adalah jalan bahagiaku bersama Uchiha Naruto. istri –sua –ehem! Pasangan sehidup sematiku.

"Sai! Kupikir kau tidak datang!" pekik Naruto saat melihat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan hari bahagia sahabatku." Jawabnya menunjukkan senyum palsu di bibir jontornya. Menjijikkan -_-

"Selamat ya.." dan pemuda berambut cepak itu dengan seenak udel bodongnya memeluk erat Naruto tanpa ba bi bu. Aku sampai kaget.

Brengsek! Rasanya ingin melemparnya ke sumur biar jadi Sadako sekalin!

Berani-beraninya dia mengambil kesempatan di sela-sela ketulusanku mempertemukannya dengan Naruto! Udel! Udel! UuuudeeeeLLLLLL!

Dia pikir siapa dirinya? Berani melawan seorang Uchiha ganteng yang keren ini.. Tunggu! Dia… juga adalah seorang Uchiha -_- walau tidak ada embel-embel Uchiha di depan namanya, darahnya adalah darah seorang Uchiha DDDX

Kalau saja neuron di dalam syarafku tidak cukup kuat, pasti sekarang aku sudah meledak dan mencacinya sampai aku puas. Kuso kuso kusoooo!

Mana peluknya lama banget! Maunya apa sih? Sudah bagus aku mau memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu Naruto hari ini.. Ukh sial!

"Terima kasih, Sai.." balas Naruto pelan. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Sai menjauh, sepertinya ia mencoba sekuat tenaga agar Sai tidak tersinggung. Walau dengan tatap mata kecewa, Sai melepas Naruto juga.

Ia lalu menatapku, perlahan namun pasti, lengan pucat itu mencoba memelukku, "Selamat untukmu Sasu –"

"Berani kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi? Sai.. aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya." Bisikku kelewat pelan sambil berpura-pura menyambut pelukannya. Walau begitu, aku yakin, si biang jontor satu ini bisa mendengarnya.

Tentu saja, aku meremas kuat lengannya, mencegahnya memeluk tubuh seksiku terlalu erat. Tak sudi aku dipeluk lelaki macam Sai. kelakuannya… busuk!

"Naruto… panggil aku Nii-san yang ganteng!"

Ohh crap!

Aku terlalu fokus dengan ikan teri ini, sampai sampai aku tidak sadar Aniki sintingku memanfaatkan kelengahanku untuk...

Memeluk Naruto dan menciumi pipinya!

Reflek, aku menyingkirkan lengan Sai kasar. Dengan sangat tergesa, kupelintir lengan si keriput dan menjauhkannya dari Dobe-ku.

"Kau… Bagaimana bisa kau mencoba merebut seseorang paling berharga milikku, huh?"

"Sa –"

"Kau sebut dirimu Aniki? Aniki macam apa?"

Tentu saja, kalimat itu kuucapkan dengan berbisik lembut di telinganya -_- bisa kacau kalau sampai Naruto tahu aku mengucapkan kalimat begini kepada Aniki. jangan sampai hanya gara-gara ini kami ber –berc –ce –ce –berce –bercengkrama sepanjang malam, disaksikan banyak orang!

"Baka Otouto!" gumamnya dengan nada malas. Tangannya yang bebas lalu menyentil jidat mulus tanpa jerawatku sampai tiga kali, membuatku melepaskan lengannya.

"Kalian akan berangkat bulan madu sekarang juga." Bisiknya sambil meniup-niup telingaku sebelum akhirnya mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium pipi bakpaoku… lagi.

Sejujurnya ucapannya tadi sukses membuatku membatu dengan semburat pink di pipiku. Aniki tadi bilang bu –bu –bu –bu –BULAN MADU!

Bahkan aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali, tapi Aniki… Baka Aniki yang sinting itu… hiks! Aku jadi ingin memeluknya!

Sekarang ini Aniki sedang menggandeng Naruto di depan keluarga kami. Kebanyakan tamu memang sudah pulang, hanya kerabat dekat saja yang masih tinggal. Ia mengatakan entah-apa yang membuat Naruto ber-blushing ria. Apapun itu.. aku yakin Aniki tidak bermaksud mengambil Naruto dariku :')

"Sasuke.. kemarilah!" ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum. Aku hanya ber-hn sekali sebelum berjalan mendekati Aniki, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

"Nah, kalian berdua akan berangkat ke Mikazuki Island sekarang juga. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina.. Apa kalian mengizinkannya?"

Wait! Aniki memintakan izin untukku dan Naruto? Jangan bilang ini hadiah dari Aniki, bukan rencana orang tua dan mertuaku. Jangan bilang Uchiha Itachi menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk –

"Kalian akan berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi. Aku sudah menyiapkannya khusus untuk Otouto manisku."

Hah? Memangnya sudah dapat izin? Jangan bilang aku melamun lagi gara-gara tindakan tak terduga pemuda keriputan ini! Jangan bilang aku membatu dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Jangan bilang –

"Sasuke.."

Dan remasan lembut di lengan kiriku mengembalikan kesucian jiwaku. Naruto… kau memang penyelamatku.

"Aniki.." gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Maaf Otouto. Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini untukmu. Kuharap aku bisa memberikan yang lebih baik di hari specialmu. Tapi aku –"

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih banyak. Kau memang Aniki terbaik." Dan tubuhku reflek memeluknya, sebuah pelukan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan, bibirnya bergumam mengucapkan harapan-harapannya untukku dan Naruto. Aniki…

Aku hampir melepaskan pelukanku saat seseorang menarik ujung jasku berulang-ulang, membuatku menoleh. Tebak apa yang kulihat! Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatapku sebal.

Ya ampuuuunn.. dia cemburu! Padahal ini hanya pelukan persaudaraan loh. Dengan Aniki pula. Tapi mantan tunanganku ini cemburu. Ya Tuhan, Nar… Sampai segitunya mencintaiku :')

Akupun melepaskan si keriput dan beralih ke pinggang pemuda yang baru beberapa jam menjadi seorang Uchiha ini.

Setelah berpamitan kepada semua orang, kami lalu berangkat ke bandara menggunakan mobil. Aniki bilang, dari bandara ke Mikazuki Island, kami akan naik pesawat pribadi. Lalu di bandara Mikazuki sudah menunggu mobil yang akan mengantar kami sampai penginapan.

Selama seminggu penuh kami akan berada di Mikazuki Island. Sebuah pulau tropis berbentuk bulan sabit yang pantainya sangat indah. Waktu aku kelas 1 SMP, kami sekeluarga pernah berlibur kesana. Di Mikazuki Island banyak kakak-kakak cantik berbikini, makanya dulu aku tidak mau diajak pulang :v

Saat ini kami berada di dalam pesawat. Butuh waktu 8 jam dari Konoha ke Mikazuki menggunakan pesawat, ditambah perbedaan waktu.. kurasa kami akan sampai disana malam hari juga.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" bisikku pada sosok yang kini duduk disampingku. Dari tadi dia hanya bergeser kesana-kemari membawa alamat dengg jesss! Maksudku, mencari posisi yang nyaman -_-

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Well.. Walau pesawat ini tergolong pesawat yang sangat nyaman, tapi tidak ada tempat tidur disini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Walau kursinya sudah didesain se-OK mungkin, tetap saja pasangan bangsawan (?) seperti kami tidak –cukup! Cobalah berterima kasih kepada Itachi Sas.. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini sendirian. Hanya untukmu! Otouto-nya yang ganteng!

"Apa boleh buat.." aku mengangkat paksa tubuh yang membuatku kecanduan itu, lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Kupeluk lembut dan kusandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Tidurlah.. aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Naruto hanya diam. Jujur, sejak tadi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Begitu naik pesawat, dia tidak berani menatapku. Matanya selalu memandang ke arah lain saat bicara denganku, tapi pipinya bersemu.

Aneh kan? Atau dia tidak suka dengan bulan madu ini? Atau.. dia menyesal telah menikah denganku? Ohh NOOOO DDDX  
>Uchiha Sasuke, Kau adalah pasangan paling tepat untuk Naruto! Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu lagi!<p>

"Sa –sasuke.."

"Hn." Jawabku mencoba tenang. Takkan kubiarkan pikiran randomku menghancurkan kegantenganku.

"Aku malu.."

Dan kedua kata berbonus detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat itu sukses membuatku blushing seketika. Serius! Dia yang malu, tapi aku yang blushing. Ya ampun… ada apa denganku?

Baiklah.. baiklah… tenang Sas! Ayolah.. buat dia merasa nyaman atau orang kesayanganmu ini akan kelelahan besok dan kau tidak bisa melakukan se –se –se –se –SETOOOOOPPP!

"Aku juga malu.. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama, apalagi mengingat waktu kita melakukan 'itu' melalui telfon waktu itu.. aku hampir lari saat melihatmu berjalan ke arahku tadi. Sejujurnya di hadapanmu aku selalu merasa malu. Ingin melakukan banyak hal.. tapi di sisi lain, aku takut kau menganggapku sebagai orang mesum, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Sasuke?"

"Yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang begini orangnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengerti Uchiha Naruto sepenuhnya…" kali ini kutatap dalan sapphire yang sejak tadi menghindariku itu. kuelus pipinya pelan, lalu kukecup keningnya.

"Jadi… bantulah aku untuk bisa memahamimu." Bisikku membuatnya makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kurasa ia sekarang mencoba tidur. Ya.. pastinya tubuhku yang super ini lebih nyaman ketimbang kursi pesawat empuk kan? Tentu dong :3

Dan aku… aku berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya milikku tetap tertidur nyenyak. Bisa gawat kalau sampai aku melakukan 'piipp~~' di pesawat ini. Bulan madu kami tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang special.

Kadang aku heran, kenapa ucapan-ucapan randomku selalu bisa mengambil hatinya. Mungkin karena Naruto terlalu dobe. Ya.. dia memang dobe karena dia bisa mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus : )

'Perjalanan ini… t'rasa sangat menyenangkan…

Karena engkau duduk, dipangkuanku sayang..

Banyak cerita yang akan kita tuliskan

Di tanah surga penuh cinta...'

Uhh… senandung dalam mimpiku terhenti saat kurasakan tepukan-tepukan pelan di pipi, "Sasuke bangun.."

"Ngg.." gumamku sambil ngulet. Wait! Ini Naruto, Sas. Jangan perlihatkan sisi gak OK-mu di hadapannya! Demi kegantengan seorang seme, aku pun terpaksa menyegel hasrat untuk ngulet lebih banyak.

Ternyata kami sudah sampai di bandara Mikazuki. Dari sini, kami naik mobil selama setengah jam menuju ke penginapan di pinggir pantai. Aku… aku sudah tidak sabar lagi :*

Benar-benar tidak sabar sampai-sampai Sasuke Jr. sudah setengah bangun. Tolong jangan katakan hal ini kepada Naruto, OK?

"Selamat datang, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya mbak mbak resepsionis sok kenal. Kelihatannya Aniki sudah memberitahukan kegantenganku kepada semua orang disini. Bahkan cleaning service yang tadi nyapu di depan saja kenal aku :3

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Sementara itu, Naruto sibuk mengamati anjing kecil yang berjaga di dekat meja resepsionis ini. Mungkin muka anjing itu mengingatkannya kepada sepupunya di rumah. Haha :D

"Tuan Uchiha Itachi sudah memesankan kamar untuk anda. Ahh.. anda beruntung sekali memiliki kakak seperti dia. Bahkan ia mengecek kamar sendiri dan meminta room boy khusus untuk selalu membersihkan kamar anda sampai hari ini tiba." Gumamnya sambil mengambilkan kunci kamarku.

Ini terdengar aneh. Pertama, Itachi datang sendiri kesini. Lalu ia memilihkan kamar untukku, 'mengecek kamar' katanya… berarti dia masuk ke kamar yang dipersiapkan untukku. Dan lagi.. room boy khusus?

Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Perasaan seperti ditiup-tiup Yuki Onna yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan, mendadak kembali menghantuiku. Memangnya ada apa di kamar itu?

Wait! Pertanyaanku tadi… jangan-jangan…

"Hn. Boleh aku bertemu dengan room boy yang mengurus kamarku?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang. Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku akan tahu ada apa di kamar itu.

Sesungguhnya aku berharap bahwa perasaan tidak enakku hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Tapi, yang kita bicarakan adalah Uchiha Itachi, Aniki-ku. Pria yang bisa membunuh seluruh keluarganya hanya demi seorang Otouto yang sangat dicintainya.

"Nee, 'Suke. Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingku dengan suara cempreng khas-nya. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengacak rambut jabriknya.

Mbak mbak resepsionis memberikan kunci kamar kepadaku, lalu memanggil seorang pemuda.. atau perempuan (?) berambut pirang panjang dikuncir tanggung. Mata birunya menatapku takut-takut. Hei, memangnya aku setan? Please deh.. aku hanya ganteng saja -_- tidak perlu takut begitu.

Dari name tag di dada datarnya, kulihat nama 'Deidara' tercetak tebal dengan huruf balok, times new roman, 12, spasi 1,5. Ok. ini saatnya beraksi.

"Deidara.." panggilku menirukan suara Aniki. Kalau asumsiku benar, maka dia akan –

"H –hai'!"

–menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah. Crap! Pasti kamar itu ada apa-apanya.

"Mbak.. aku ingin memesan sebuah kamar untuk malam ini saja." Pintaku pada resepsionis. Mbak mbak berambut merah panjang yang memakai kacamata senada yang tadinya ingin bertanya itu langsung bungkam begitu aku menunjukkan pesona gantengku, berbonus kedipan mata sebanyak tiga kali.

"Sasuke.. Kau ini benar-benar Temen ya? Itachi-nii akan sedih kalau kau mengabaikan kamar yang dipesan untuk kita. Kau ini Otouto yang ja –"

'chuuu~'

Kubungkam protes pasangan sehidup sematiku dengan cara yang berbeda. Kecupan lembut di bibir dan tatapan melas dariku membuat wajahnya memerah, "Memangnya tidak boleh, kalau aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu yang special untukmu?"

Dan itu sukses membuatnya tambah bersemu. Ok! kebiasaanku ngomong ngawur keluar lagi. Apanya coba yang special? Apa yang harus kusiapkan untuknyaaa DDDX please… aku hanya ingin menyelidiki kamar bernomor 69 yang dipesankan Aniki.

Sudahlah… yang penting diselidiki dulu. Jangan sampai si keriput sinting itu memasang bom di kamarku.

"Mbak.. mana kuncinya?"

Si embak pun memberikan kunci untuk kamar bernomor 64 dan menyuruh Deidara untuk mengantarkan kami ke kamar. Katanya kamar ini tidak sebagus yang 69. Ya iyalah… 69 kan favoritku :3 If you know what I mean…

Setelah bersusah payah memaksa Naruto masuk ke kamar 64 duluan, akhirnya aku memiliki waktu berdua saja dengan pemuda Deidara yang sejak tadi tidak berani menatapku secara langsung. Penjelasan kamar dan fasilitas di penginapan ini khusus ia tujukan kepada Nami –maksudku, Uchiha favoritku. Lagi… aku merasa bahwa diriku adalah seorang invicible gay -_-

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan semua barang yang bukan milik penginapan ini." Gumamku seraya melempar kunci kamar 69 kepada Deidara, tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"A –apa maksud Tuan, un." Tanyanya pura-pura bego. Kali ini ia menatapku ragu, seolah aku bisa melihat seringai mesum Aniki dari pantulan matanya… Tunggu! Yang terpantul di matanya adalah wajahku!

Apakah kami semirip itu -_-

"Aku mengenal Itachi sejak aku lahir. Dia tidak akan repot-repot kemari hanya untuk memilihkan kamar untukku. Apalagi.. sampai meminta room boy khusus untuk mengurusi kamarku." Gumamku santai. Sekedar iseng-iseng, kumainkan ujung rambut pirang panjangnya. Dan reaksinya.. ia langsung bergidik.

Ok. Dapat dipastikan bahwa pemuda ini pernah diapa-apakan oleh si sulung Uchiha yang sok ganteng itu. Terbukti dari reaksinya barusan. Godain ahh~~

"Dengar. Kalau kau mau membantuku 'membersihkan' kamar 69 dari rencana jahat Itachi. Akan kuberi hadiah.." kali ini aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga kirinya, kemudian berbisik, sedikit mendesah.

" –foto telanjang Itachi.. Ahh bukan! Apapun keinginanmu, yang berhubungan dengan Itachi.. akan kuberikan." Dan aku langsung meninggalkan Deidara dengan kunci kamar 69 dan kartu namaku di tangan kanannya, jidat benjol dan wajah langsat yang bersemu kemerahan.

Sepertinya benar.. setelah diapa-apakan oleh Itachi, sekarang dia jadi sangat terobsesi pada pemuda keriput itu. Aku berani bertaruh. Dia sering j*rking off membayangkan milik Itachi yang tidak sebesar milikku memasuki –damn!

Sasuke Jr. bangun gara-gara aku memikirkan yang iya-iya. Sabar… sabar Sas! Beberapa berjalan kurang dari 10 meter dan kau akan menemukan pujaan hatimu disana. kau boleh memakannya sampai kau puas!

Aku berjalan dengan hati deg-degan penuh cinta. Pokoknya Doki Doki de kowaresou 1000% Love deh :3

"Naruto.." panggilku mengetuk pintu dengan suara dan wajah yang kembali datar. Sayang sekali, pikiranku tidak mau ikutan lempeng -_-

"Masuk saja.." sahut suara cempreng yang di dalam. Dengan Sasuke Jr. yang sudah bangun dan jantung berdebar random yang membuat aliran darahku semakin kuat berpusat pada itu-ku, aku membuka pintu.

'deg.. degh.. degh.. gededededegh..'

Tampak seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis yang hanya memakai handuk dililitkan di pinggangnya, tak mampu meredam keseksiannya yang sangat super! Dia pasti baru selesai mandi. Tanganku reflek menutup pintu lalu menguncinya cepat.

Perlahan aku mendekati tubuh yang membelakangiku itu. Ya ampun.. dia menggodaku atau apa? Menundukkan badan sambil sok sok mengobrak abrik koper untuk mencari pakaiannya. Bongkah kembar yang bersembunyi di balik selembar handuk berwarna putih itu… mereka menantangku!

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, "Menggodaku?"

"Sa –Teme~ Lepaskan aku." Bentaknya dengan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya mencoba melepas pelukan kuat lenganku. Percuma! Tindakannya seolah menjadi undangan untukku menciumi tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Ngghh~ Sasuke, aku tidak menggoda..." lenguh Naruto saat aku mencoba membuat kiss mark di perpotongan leher dan pundak sebelah kirinya. kupungut berulang kali dengan bibirku, lalu mengisapnya kuat. Maaf sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..

"Aakhh~"

"No. I've been waiting mmnnhh.. lama sekali mmmh.." gumamku disela hisapanku. Tangan kananku melepas lilitan handuknya, membuat tubuh karamel manis itu terkespose jelas di mata obsidianku. Aku ingin segera memakannya!

"Aahh T –Tenghhh.."

Jemariku lincah menelusur lekuk tubuh yang sudah kuhafal ini. Perlahan… penuh perasaan. Pokoknya aku ingin membayar malam-malam yang kulewati tanpa dirinya. aku ingin menuntaskan hasratku malam ini.. dilanjutkan dengan malam-malam selanjutnya. Selama hidup kami.

Sebelah tanganku memelintir nipple-nya. Satunya lagi membelai paha mulusnya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh miliknya. Ini akan membuatnya lebih terbakar, "Ahh.. Sasuke.. nngghh…"

"Nmmmhh.. Kau benar-benar manis.." gumamku mengakhiri kegiatanku membuat kiss mark. Tanda kemerahan dariku ini… sungguh cocok di tubuh seksinya.

"Kiss me.." pintaku berbisik. Tubuh bagian bawahku yang masih berbalut celana panjang menggesek bongkah kembar miliknya, seolah kami sedang melakukannya.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, kemudian mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, "Mnwhhh.. Ngghhh…"

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Pemuda yang biasanya malu-malu ini langsung melahap rakus bibirku. Ia mengisap bibir bawahku beberapa kali, menatapku dengan sapphire sendunya. Seolah meminta yang lebih lagi dariku.

Bibir yang kini setengah terbuka itu tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Kedua tangannya yang bebas membantuku menelusur tubuhnya sendiri. Dia… benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan benihnya saat tidak ada aku ya? Dia terlalu dobe atau gila sih? atau… karena dia sangat mencintaiku?

"Aallhhh… Mmhh… hhghh.." kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung, menariknya keluar, lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"Nnhhh.." matanya terpejam, menikmati perlakuanku, tubuhnya mulai bergerak liar di dalam dekapanku. Tangannya yang sejak tadi tidak kubiarkan untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri, kini mulai lepas kendali.

"Aakhh.." pekiknya saat aku mendorong kuat tubuhnya ke kasur. Tangannya yang semula asik dengan miliknya reflek menyangga tubuh tan eksotis ini. Manis sekali.

"Sasu –ngghhh.." protesnya terpotong ketika kuremas kuat kedua bongkah pantatnya, lalu menelusur belahannya dengan lidahku. Tangan kananku mendorong kuat pantatnya agar tetap terangkat, sementara tangan kiriku menyentuh lembut miliknya yang menegang penuh.

Posisi ini.. aku bisa melihat pintu lubang sempit kesukaanku dengan sangat jelas. Kumainkan lidahku disana. Ngghh –damn! Kalau saja aku tidak mencintai pemuda ini, aku pasti sudah menghujamnya dengan milikku yang super tanpa ampun. Sayang sekali.. aku sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai aku mengabaikan milikku yang masih terbelenggu di bawah sana.

"Khhh.." lenguhku menahan sakit. Sasuke Jr. mulai menuntut kebebasannya. Sial! Kumohon… sebentar lagi. Ini demi Naruto. Kumohon…

"Uunghhh.. Stop it Sa –aakhh aakhhh!" ia muali berteriak saat kugigit pelan pintu lubangnya, kemudian kuhisap kuat.

"Aaaakhh.. No! Sasu –nnhhh.." tanganku mulai bekerja lebih giat memainkan miliknya, yang satunya kini membantuku memainkan lubang surga kesukaanku. Sasu Jr.. bertahanlah sebentar lagi.

Kutelusupkan lidahku memasuki lubangnya, dinding-dinding berdenyut yang menghimpit lidahku itu… seolah menolak kehadiranku, namun juga menginginkanku untuk memasukinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Sasukee! Nnhhh.." tubuhnya makin menegang saat kedua jariku memasuki lubangnya kuat, menghujamnya dalam menggentikan lidahku yang kini memanjakan bola kembarnya.

Memang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi dari gerak tubuhnya yang makin liar, himpitan lubangnya yang makin kuat serta miliknya yang berdenyut-denyut, aku tahu dia akan segera keluar.

"Nnnhhh… Ngghhh… Sasuke.. Sasuke… nnhh…" bibir itu terus saja melenguh, mendesah.. merapalkan namaku berulang-ulang.

Aku semakin bersemangat menghujamnya dengan kedua jariku. Bibirku kuat menghisap meghisap bola kembarnya, sementara tanganku satunya makin kujat mengocok miliknya.

"Mmmhhh.. Keluarkan Naru –"

"Sasu –Teme! Kkkhh… Ahhh ahhh…" pinggulnya terdorong kuat, membuat jari-jariku masuk lebih dalam. Membuatku hampir tersedak dan me –

"Sasu~~aaaakkkhhhh! Aaaakhhh.. Nnngghhhhhh!"

Dan tubuhnya menegang kuat, bergetar. Benih berharganya keluar membasahi tanganku, juga sprei di bawahnya. Banyak sekali…

Tubuh tan itu reflek ambruk dengan nafas tersengal, melepaskan kedua jariku dari himpitannya yang nyaman.

"Sasuke.." bisiknya saat aku memosisikan tubuhnya menghadapku. Wajah bersemunya.. tatapan sapphire-nya yang menenggelamkanku. Nafasnya yang masih memburu…

"Nnhh.." aku memeluknya, menuntun tangan kirirnya ke pangkal pahaku, membuatnya speechless atas kesuperan milikku yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

"Aku menahannya sejak tadi.." bisikku sebelum akhirnya mengulum lembut daun telinga Naruto. Ia mendesah. Tangan kanannya meremas lengan kiriku yang masih mendekapnya kuat, sementara tangan kirinya asik membelai milikku yang mulai tersiksa oleh himpitan celana. Ughh

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu menjauhkan tubuhku yang masih berpakaian lengkap dari tubuh polosnya. Sungguh kontras.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang manis, bibirnya yang tersenyum simpul.. Ughhh sial!

Kulepas pakaianku tergesa, membuangnya asal. Kini tubuh kami sama-sama polos. Kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak akhirnya bebas dari sangkarnya, menyapa milik Naruto yang sepertinya belum puas.

"Hei.. apa kau tidak mengeluarkannya saat tidak bersamaku?" tanyaku iseng. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung dari bibir pemuda Uchiha yang kutindinh ini.

Wajah yang dimataku sangat sempurna itu berpaling, menghindari tatapan mata denganku. God.. He is too damn cute. It can be helped that I love him so much.

Kubuka lebar pahanya, memosisikan bagian bawah tubuhku di bawahnya. Tanganku kembali meraba tubuhnya, menelusur perutnya, memainkan nipple-nya yang menegang sejak tadi.

"Nnhh…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, melarang dirinya sendiri untuk mendesah. Tangannya meremas kuat bantal di baweah kepalanya, sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh tanganku. Pe –perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Sepertinya aku salah ngomong tadi.

"Narutoo.." tangan kananku beralih ke wajahnya, membelainya lembut. Namun masih saja ia tidak mau bertatap muka denganku. Well.. kurasa minta maaf adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melenjutkan acara pengambilan jatah malam ini.

"Mmnhh.." kuciumi rahang bawahnya, mawsih tetap menelusur lekuk tubuhnya. kukecup berulang-ulang, menjilat bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Sorry.. I said something rude, right? That's my habit.. saying a horrible '_sekuhara_' thing to you."

Demi sesepuh Uchiha! Aku tadi ngomong apa? Kebiasaanku? Sasuke… kau barusaja mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah seorang sukebe! Ohh man… mau ditaruh dimana kejantananku mala mini DX

"Sorry.." bisikku sebelum melanjutkan kecupanku. Perasaan awkward akibat pengakuan dosa berusan membuat kecupanku jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Nngghh.." dan pelukan hangat di tubuhku membuatku reflek tersenyum. Si Dobe satu ini… dia tidak bisa marah padaku ya? Sungguh level ke-Dobe-annya melebihi angka 9000.

"I love you.." bisikku sebelum menciumi lehernya. Tangan kiriku kini membantu kejantananku menggoda pintu kenikmatannya. Naruto mulai meremas apa saja bagian dari tubuhku yang dapat ia raih, bibirnya kembali melenguh dan mendesah. Sapphire-nya kembali tertuju padaku.

"Sa –nhh Sasuke.. Gomen.."

"Hn.." kutelusur lehernya ke bawah hingga pusar dengan lidahku. Ghh aku ingin segera memasukinya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sasuke."

'degh'

Demi project pembangunan Tsuki no Me yang dicanangkan oleh pakdhe Obito untuk kemajuan Kota Konoha! Kalimat barusan seakan memicu tombol 'pause' di tubuhku.

Apa Naruto… baru saja mengakui betapa lemahnya ia tanpaku? Betapa tak berdaya dirinya sampai-sampai ia tidak sanggup ona –ehem.. tanpa aku? Baka Dobe… dia benar-benar manis!

"Kau benar-benar manis.." gumamku sebelum kembali memeluknya. Milikku di bawah sana sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dan aku harus mempersiapkan Naruto sebaik mungkin.

"Nnhh.. "

Kuangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya, menyangganya di pangkuanku, membuat pintu kenikmatannya yang berdenyut tepat berada di depan wajahku.

Desahnya kembali terdengar saat lidahku bermain disana, berusaha menelusup sedalam mungkin. Berusaha menemukan titik kenikamatannya. Sesekali aku menghisapnya kuat, membuat Naruto memekik bahkan berteriak. Uhh.. sudah lama aku tidak mendengar teriakan nikmatnya.

"Mmmngghhh…. Naru –mmhhh…" gumamku di sela kegiatan menghisap lubangnya. Kulirik wajahnya yang bersemu, matanya berair. Ekspresinya… sapphire kembar itu.. sangat sulit diartikan. Seolah dia merasa kesakitan, namun juga menikmatinya.

"Hhh.,. 'Suke.. Mhh put it innhhh… Please.." deru nafasnya yang memburu, wajahnya yang kian memerah.. sangat sinkron dengan permintaannya. Aku pun kembali memosisikan liangnya di atas milikku yang super.

Aku mendorongnya perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang sangta berharga bagiku ini.

"Mmhhh…" tubuhnya mengeliat saat kepala Sasuke Jr. berhasil memasukinya. Sapphire-nya seolah tak mau lepas dari wajahku yang ganteng.

"Naru.." bisikku menciumi wajahnya. Ia balas memelukku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kudorong milikku kuat hingga masuk seluruhnya, tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Aaa~akhhh…"

Maaf manis, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu beradaptasi untuk kali ini. Aku langsung menarik kejantananku hingga tinggal kepalanya yang berada di dalam Naruto, lalu menghujamnya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto.. ghhh~" desahku di sela lenguhan Naruto yang terdengar tanpa henti. Pinggulnya bergerak mencoba mengikuti iramaku.

Aku menghujamnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat pemuda yang kemarin resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku ini makin melenguh. Kadang aku mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu mendorongnya masuk kuat-kuat, membuatnya merapalkan namaku dengan sangat merdunya.

Aku menciumnya rakus. Memungut bibir bawahnya lalu mengisapnya kuat. Tubuh bagian bawah kami masih berinteraksi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ngghhh… LlhhSuke… hhhghhh.."

"Mmmhh.. "

Pinggulku bergerak makin random, seolah memburu kenikmatan yang selalu kuinginkan. Tubuh Naruto mereponku dengan sangat baik. Seluruh gerakannya membuat milikku makin dalam menghujam.

"Ai..mhh.. Sasuke… Nnngghhhh…"

Mata yang kian berair itu menatapku penuh perasaan. Tangan kanannya membelai wajahku sementara tangan kirinya memanjakan miliknya sendiri.

"Aishiteru.." ucapku melepaskan pungutan kami. Bibirnya tersenyum mendengarkan suara merduku yang barusan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aishiteru mo.."

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku, lalu memandangi pemuda caramel kesukaanku. Manis…

Aku menelusupkan lenganku ke punggung Naruto, lalu menarik pemud ayang sudah mengambil hatiku ini. Aku membuatnya menindihku.. duduk di atasku dengan Sasuke Jr. masih berada di dalamnya.

"Nnhh… Sasuke.."

Naruto lalu menarik tanganku, menempatkannya di atas miliknya. Nnghh.. dia ingin berkonsentrasi memuaskanku rupanya. Baiklah… aku juga akan memanjakannya.

"Aaahhh… It's so huge.." gumamnya saat pinggulnya mulai bergerak naik-turun. Aku benar-benar menikmati wajahnya yang memerah. Sesekali ia mendongak untuk lebih meresapi aku yang berada di dalam dirinya.

"Ghhhh!" pekikku tertahan saat ia tiba-tiba bergerak memutar.

"Nnhh.,… kkhhh… aahhh.. ahhh…" Naruto menggerakkan bagian bawahnya random. Maju-mundur.. naik-turun memutar.. maju-naik memutar turun…

"Aaahhh… SAsukeee… Ahh ahhh…" celetohnya sambil mendongak. Damn! Aku akan keluar.

Kugerakkan tanganku memanjakan miliknya makin cepat, seirama dengan gerak random tubuh tan itu.

"Naruto.. khhh.."

"Sasuke.. Sasuke…" pinggulku ikut bergerak mengikuti Naruto. Aku ingin keluar bersama-sama.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya makin cepat, membuat bongkah kembarnya menghantamku makin kuat. Membuat milikku makin sering menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Aaakhhh!

"Sasukeee… nnnhhh…." Naruto Jr. di tanganku makin berdenyut keras. Rasanya makin panas saja…

"Unnghh.. Sasukeeee… Oookkkhhhhhhh! Ngghh… Sasu~ mmhhh…" cairan panas itu kembali membasahi tanganku. Tubuhnya ambruk menimpaku. Membuatku reflek meremas kuat pantatnya dan mkenggerakkan pinggangku cepat.

"Sasu –"

"Just a little more.." bisikku dengan suara bergetar. Nafasku kuan memburu saat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat lagi, memelukku kuat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Ahh… "

Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat yang mengalir di leherku membuatku bergerak semakin cepat.. bertambah cepat.. cepat… cepat.. sangat cepat –

"Naaruttooo –gghhhh!"

Diakhiri dengan hujaman kuat dan semburan benihku di dalamnya. Nngghhh….

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Hnaya deru nafas memburu dan sisa sisa kenikmatan yang dapat terdengar oleh telingaku.

Ahh.. aku baru saja memaksakan diriku kepada Naruto lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Dia tidak akan pundung lagi kan?

"Ngg 'Suke.."

"Hmm.." balasku. Kubelai rambut keemasannya, kupeluk lembut tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Kami kembali terdiam. Aku meresapi tubuhnya yang berada di pelukanku. Membuat ulu hatiku mendadak seperti ditusuk-tusuk kunai, mengingat ke-play boy-anku di masa lalu. Kuharap Naruto memaafkanku : (

"Hei.. doest it hurt?" bisikku lembut. Tidak ada respon darinya. Hanya deru nafas teratur yang dapat kudengar.

Could it be.. he fell asleep?

Perlahan aku membalik posisi kami. Ahh dia benar-benar tidur. Wajah polosnya membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Semacam tidak percaya bahwa pemuda berwajah polos ini adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang 10menit lalu berada di atasku.

Setelah mengeluarkan milikku dari tubuhnya tanpa membangunkan Naruto. Harusnya aku membersihkan tubuh Naruto juga tubuhku kalau saja aku tidak mendengar si Aan berbunyi.

.

**From Anonimous (+81xxxxxxxxx)**

**Tuan, semua 'benda berbahaya' sudah diamankan di dekat pintu masuk**

**Kau akan langsung melihat semuanya begitu masuk ke ruangan 69**

**Akan kutinggalkan kuncinya di resepsionis**

**-Dei (^_\\)-**

.

Dan pesan singkat itu reflek membuatku menghubungi si pengirim. 'ntuu~~'

"**Moshi mo –"**

"Tetap berada di kamar 69. Aku segera kesana." Gumamnku dengan nada datar. Pokoknya Deidara harus menemaniku melihat barang aneh yang dipasang Aniki.

"**H –hai'."**

Bagaimana kalau itu adalah tabung LPG 3kg? Aku tidak mau mati sendirian -_-

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, aku kembali memakai pakaian yang tadi kulempar seenak jidat, minus celana dalam. Untung saja 'itu'ku tidak terjepit :3

Mengunci pintu dari luar adalah hal yang kulakukan sebelum meninggalkan kamar sementaraku. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada makhluk aneh yang mengganggu tidur cakep partnerku.

"Tu –tuan Sasuke.."

Sambutnya terbata saat aku sampai di depan pintu. Ia kelihatan benar-benar nervous. Matanya kembali menolak untuk menatapku.

Deidara mempersilakan aku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Membuatku tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutanku saat mendapati tumpukan benda berwarna hitam di dalam kardus.

"Tch.. Itachi.."

Tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Apa coba maksudnya ini semua? Dia pikir aku apa, huh? Brengsek!

Aku langsung menghubungi si brengsek sinting yang menyiapkan kamar ini untukku. Aku harus mengatakan padanya.. pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Tchh! Aku malah berharap supaya aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Ra sudi weruh rupane sik keriputan!

"**Yo Otouto! Ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini? Ahh.. apa kau belum sampai? Hmm.. seharusnya sudah sampai kan? Apa ada masalah dengan –"**

"Itachi!" bentakku menghentikan ocehannya. Manusia jahanam satu ini… bagaimana bisa?

"**Hei Otouto.. ada apa –"**

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Otouto lagi. Kau bukan Aniki-ku." Kali ini aku bergumam dengan nada kelewat rendah.

"Ap –apa maksudmu? Kau bukan anak angkat.. begitu juga aku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal kejam be –"

"**Puluhan kamera CCTV beresolusi tinggi!"** dan kalimatku sukses membungkam fantasi sinetron ababilnya.

"Sa –"

"**Apa seorang Aniki akan memasang benda seperti itu di kamar Otouto-nya? Sudah cukup dengan foto waktu itu.. Kau ingin menjadikanku bintang AV atau apa, huh?"**

"Otouto aku –"

"**Mulai detik ini, kau bukan Aniki-ku!"**

Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri percakapan kami malam ini. Aku membencinya.. aniki yang diam-diam kukagumi itu… ternyata otaknya lebih bejat dariku!

.

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Endingnya berasa sintron banget ya -_-

Btw, gomen Minna.. ini sudah sangat lama. Kyuu baru aja selesai UAS

Terus kakak sepupu Kyuu juga sering ke rumah Kyuu buat ngerjain tugas gara-gara laptopnya dicur  
>(semoga pencurinya cepet ketangkep) walhasil Kyuu gak bisa buka yang aneh-aneh di bawah jam 11. Padahal jam segitu Kyuu biasa udah molor aja -_-<p>

Baru baru ini aja bisa bebas lagi :v

Gomenasai (-/|\-)

Kyuu baca semua reviewnya. Jujur, kaget banget.. gak nyangka sampai sebanyak itu.. Terima kasih banyak :3

Sebenernya Kyuu juga takut.. takut cerita Kyuu ngecewain readers yang sebanyak itu.. tapi Kyuu berusaha sebaik mungkin. Semoga gak mengecewakan : )

Chapter depan adalah Honeymoon yang sebenarnya di kamar 69

Ohh ya.. kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan Sai sama Sasuke malam sebelum Sasuke menikah? Ada yang tau gak :DD boleh lohh share :ppp

Semoga chap depan cepet apdet soalnya Kyuu pas liburan nih :*

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk para readers…

Dan special thanks untuk **Kanon1010** yang *lagi-lagi* bantu Kyuu dapet inspirasi

*kissu Kanon-san :*

Terima kasih untuk semuanya

.

**.**

**Akhir kata  
>Review please (-|\-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Geje, nista, pengetik sarap :3**

**Ohh jangan lupakan typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang gentayangan  
>dimana-mana :*<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Part 8: That GAY is Mine (2)  
>-dibalik celana Sai-<strong>

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang pengendali. Ehemm.. bukan pengendali udara, air, api, ataupun tanah. Aku hanyalah pengendali wanita yang telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda berambut keemasan bertahtakan berlian sapphire di kedua bola matanya. Dialah makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat, bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga hatinya sangat indah.

Aku yang ganteng dan dia yang manis… sungguh serasi.

OK. lupakan sejenak tentang aku dan pemilik hatiku. Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kamarku bersama seseorang yang disinyalir sebagai sepupuku yang entah bagaimana berwajah mirip denganku.

Namanya Sai. dia seumuran dengan Naruto. Setahuku, hobinya adalah memamerkan udelnya yang bodong. Sedaritadi dia ngoceh ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Dan sekarang dia sedang –

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa." Gumamnya menundukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri di hadapanku kemudian melepas celananya. Lalu –

"Sasuke~" bibirnya terlihat kelu memanggil namaku, suaranya bergetar hebat. Dan mataku tak bisa lepas dari itu-nya Sai.

Aduh! Aku harus bereaksi bagaimana ini DDDX

Aku melihat 'itu'nya Sai yang seukuran botol pocari. Ini ciyuss! Tapi itu-nya tidak terlihat natural.. Wait! Maksudku –

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh tertawa." Ucapnya lagi.

Sai lalu memegang miliknya yang berukuran seperti botol pocari itu, lalu menariknya hingga lepas. Wait! Menariknya hingga lepas! L –E –P –A –S!

Hampir saja aku berteriak dramatis kalau saja onyx menawanku tidak menangkap sesuatu di selangkangan pemuda jontor ini.

Tahan… tahan Sas… Tahan -_-

Menarik nafas dalam.. aku lalu mengambil buku sketsaku lalu menulisinya dengan spidol permanen berwarna hitam: **'HA.. HA.. HA..'**

Tiga buah 'HA' yang sejujurnya tak mampu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Sisi iblisku mendorongku untuk ngakak, sedangkan sisi bangsawan ganteng (?) kebanggaanku memaksaku untuk memertahankan poker face kece ini.

Walhasil, aku menuliskan teriakan jiwaku dalam selembar kertas putih yang kulukis dengan tinta pesan damai dan terwujud **'HA.. HA.. HA..'**

"Kubilang jangan tertawa!" bentaknya dengan mata merah.

"Aku tidak tertawa. Pffftt…"

Ya Tuhan.. bantu aku menahan tawa. Bantu Sasu ya Tuhan.. Ampuni Sasu karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sai untuk tidak tertawa : (

Bagaimana bisa jiwaku tidak tertawa kalau yang ada di selangkangan sepupu TERCINTA-ku saat ini adalah 'sosis kecil' berukuran sejempol tanganku.

Dan aku yakin sekali, saat ini kalian pasti sedang mengamati jempol kalian masing-masing. Ya kan :3

Ok. tolong lupakan jempol kalian sejenak dan kembali memperhatikan aku yang super ganteng dan tiada tanding ini. Juga bantu aku meredam gejolak ngakak dalam jiwaku.

"Pakai kembali celanamu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.." gumamku kejam. Bagaimanapun, terus-terusan melihat milik Sai hanya akan membuat retak topeng stoic kebanggaanku.

Pemuda di hadapanku hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu memakai kembali celana selututnya. Seenak udel, dia kembali duduk di sampingku. Tangannya masih membawa benda yang sering kulihat di video AV milik Aniki. Bedanya, benda ini dipakai dengan cara dipasangkan ke itu-mu, OK tidak usah kusebut namanya -_-

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan milikmu kepadaku? Berapa kalipun kau menggodaku, aku tidak akan tertarik kepadamu. Hatiku milik Naruto seutuhnya."

Brengsek sekali si pucat ini. Berani menggodaku dengan cara licik! Dia pikir aku akan berpaling kepadanya? Tunggu! Sai kan suka sama Naruto.. Kenapa dia menggodaku? Nah loh o_O

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Aku… Aku.." bibir jontornya terlihat ragu. Dia belum juga mau menatapku secara langsung. Mungkin karena –

"Aku belum sunat."

"Uhukkk! Ap –apa katamu?" dan kali ini aku tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Untung hanya keselek sekali.

"Kubilang, aku belum sunat…"

"Huhh?"

"Kaa-san bercerai dengan Tou-san saat usiaku 5 tahun. Aku dan Kaa-san lalu tinggal di Ame-gakure. Makanya kau tidak mengenalku."

"Ohh. Apa hubungannya dengan belum sunat?" tanyaku sinis. Seriously, it has nothing to do with me. Dan omongannya sama sekali gak nyambung. Otaknya eror atau apa?

"Alat-alat sunat yang digunakan disana sudah karatan karena cuaca yang super gilak lembabnya. Makanya aku tidak mau disunat… Dan sejak kelas 1 SMP, milikku tidak juga bertambah besar."

Tahan.. Tahan Sasu… jangan tertawa.. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain dosa Sas -_-

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke tukang sunat."

"Hahh? Aku? Mengantarmu ke tukang sunat?" bukan hanya suaraku yang naik, kedua bola mataku seolah ingin melompat keluar.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Dulunya aku mendekati Naruto.. Kupikir saat kami sudah jadi teman dekat, aku akan memintanya mengantarku. Tapi sampai sekarang aku sa – Sasuke?"

Celotehannya terhenti saat aku menarik kerah kaosnya. Kalimatnya barusan… Jadi dia berteman dengan Naruto karena ada maunya? Padahal Dobe cintaku tulus menjadi temannya. Tch! Friendzone, ehh? Kuhajar juga dia..

"Sa –Sasuke! Aaaaaaa –"

.

.

"Gyaaaaaaa~~~aaaaahhhhh!"

'deg deg deg deghh deghh ~~'

Kurasakan debaran kencang jantungku saat aku membuka mataku. Sial! Tiba-tiba aku memimpikan kejadian di kamarku waktu itu. Firasat apa ini sebenarnya. Aku bukan orang yang memiliki sixth sense kan?

Tunggu! Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kupikirkan saat ini!

Aku tidur bersama Naruto.. Berarti dia mendengar teriakan lebayku tadi. Hell NO! aku pasti terlihat uncool di matanya. apa yang harus kukatakan padanya untuk mengembalikan kegantenganku DDX

Takut-takut aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit-langit Jangan-jangan Naruto memandangiku dengan wajah aneh, lalu akan berteriak 'iiiilllfeeeeeell' gitu. Atau malah pura-pura tidak dengar dan mengacuhkanku seharian karena aku sudah bersikap lebay, atau… tetap mencintaiku setukus hati :3 pasti jawabannya yang terakhir :*

1..

2…

3…

"Naru –"

Kupotong kalimatku sendiri saat aku sama sekali tidak menemukan cintaku di sampingku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada!

Aku mulai panic. Melompat turun dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar adalah satu-satunya pilihanku saat ini. Ya Tuhan.. apa Naru meninggalkanku lagi? Apa semalam aku terlalu ganas?

"Telfon… Aku harus menghubungi Ita –"

Lagi, kupotong kalimatku -_- bukan karena mengingat bahwa aku sedang melancarkan perang dingin dengan Itachi, tapi karena aku melihat secarik kertas di bawah si Aan yang kugeletakkan di meja.

Tanpa basa basi langsung kusambar dan kubaca:

"Dear Sasu-Teme

Aku ke pantai untuk berenang.

Kau kelihatan nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.

Jika ingin menyusulku, aku memakai celana renang warna orange.

-chuu- …"

Ya ampun.. genit sekali dia. Aku ingin melihatnya topless, hanya memakai celana renang… Pasti seksi sekali dan… BANYAK ORANG di pantai yang akan melihatnya. Damn! Aku harus cepat menyusul! Ini semua gara-gara semalam aku bersama si room boy khusus membereskan barang bukti kejahatan Itachi. kami mengirim barang nista itu kembali ke Konoha. Dengan kata lain, ini semua gara-gara Itachi, aku jadi telat bangun!

"Banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi-nii. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang kubuka :3

Segera hubungi dia ya.."

Hatiku panas saat melanjutkan membaca memo ini. Naruto begitu tulus menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Ini namanya sperma dibalas dengan air kencing!

"PS: Kutunggu kejutannya malam ini *blush*"

Kejutan? Kejutan apa coba? Memangnya aku akan memberinya keju –Aku akan memberinya kejutan! Hell! Aku lupa omongan ngawurku di meja resepsionis waktu itu : (

Ahh nanti saja memikirkannya! Keburu Naruto diembat sama lelaki hidung belang di pantai -_-

Aku pun menghubungi Deidara dan memintanya memindahkan semua barang-barang kami selagi aku mandi dan bersiap-siap biar wangi dan memikat hati. Dei juga sempat bilang kalau di dekat penginapan ini ada toko emas putih, hasil tambang utama di Pulau Mikazuki.

Kuserahkan kejutan dariku untuk Naruto kepadanya. Maaf sayang, bukan maksudku menyepelekan kejutan ini. Hanya saja.. aku juga terkejut saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu di kamar 69.

"Tuan Sasuke, apa kau yakin menyerahkan semua kepadaku?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu saat kuberikan segepok uang untuk menyiapkan kejutan Naruto.

Entah kenapa aku jadi suka sama pemuda ini. Maksudku, kelihatannya dia tipe orang yang bisa dipercaya. Yah.. walau dia mengkhianati kepercayaan Itachi dan malah membongkar kejahatannya demi foto pemuda keriput itu, kurasa dia akan selalu setia kepadaku (?)

"Lain kali, panggil Sasuke saja. Satu lagi, sepuluh menit lagi, akan kukirimkan sesuatu " gumamku sebelum memasukkan Aan ke kantong celanaku.

Berbalut celana renang warna marun dan kaos buntung coklat bata serta sandal jepit import, aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kamar sementara ini untuk melakukan perjalanan ke barat mencari pemuda seksi :v

Ternyata, pantainya benar-benar dekat dengan penginapan ini. Aku hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 20 meter untuk menemukan hamparan pasir putih yang disambung dengan laut biru yang membentang luas. Dan selama perjalanan itu pula benda gepeng di kantongku tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan Itachi. Diabaikan akan terasa lebih sakit ketimbang direject atau masuk mailbox.

Saat Aan mulai berhenti bergetar, aku mengambilnya. Kucari foto Itachi yang sedang menjilat tangannya sendiri yang belepotan sperma, lalu mengirimnya kepada Deidara.

Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Foto ini adalah foto hasil taruhan. Saat aku kelas 3 SMA, aku dan si keriput melakukan on*ni bersama sambil nonton AV. Yang keluar dengan jarak cipratan terjauh menjadi pemenang. Tentu saja aku yang menang.. karena bingung mau melakukan apa kepada Itachi, kusuruh saja dia self portrait dengan gaya menggoda.

Demi milikku yang super, aku tidak pernah menggunakan foto ini untuk memaskan hasratku atau apa. Aku bukan seorang homo, ingat? Aku hanya seorang gay. Gay untuk Naruto :3

Dari kejauhan kulihat orang-orang bersantai di sepanjang pantai. Ada yang berenang, berjemur, membeli takoyaki, meminum es kelapa muda, bermain pasir, me –cukup! Aku jadi seperti anak kelas 1 SD yang sedang membuat karangan bebas -_-

Diantara sekumpulan manusia yang tidak cukup banyak itu, ada seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan lurus ke arahnya, mengabaikan para gadis yang fangirling saat melihatku. Onyx-ku tak mau lepas dari manusia yang baru saja selesai berenang itu.

Tan..

Berbalut orange

Mulus..

Muanteb!

Apa hayooo :3

Yapp benar sekali! Uchiha Naruto. Pemuda topless yang sedang basah-basahan itu terlihat sangat sangat sangat dan sangat seksi! Ya ampuuunnn.. kumohon Sasu Jr. yang manis, jangan bangun sekarang ya.. pleaseee : (

Dan pemuda itu nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran seekor elang tampan ini. Aku pun hanya memandanginya dari jarak 5 meter. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan kalau tidak ada aku :3

"Hei manis.. sendirian saja?" kulihat seorang laki-laki ber piercing banyak mendekatinya. Rambutnya diwarna orange terang, katrok -_- Hampir saja aku berlari dan menonjok manusia nista itu kalau saja Naruto tidak menjawabnya ..

"Yup!" –dengan nada ceria dan wajah dan berbinar. Kenapa Naruto tidak bilang kalau dia datang bersama suaminya yang super ini DX

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap diam dan mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan uke manisku itu. Awas saja kalau dia berani selingkuh.. akan kuhukum nanti –di ranjang tentunya.

"Mau kutemani keliling pantai ini?" si piercing berdiri dengan gaya sok cool. Telunjuk kirinya menyentuh-nyentuh ujung hidungnya yang berwarna putih. Shit! Dia penjaga pantai DDDX

Di serial Spongebob, penjaga pantai sangatlah populer dan diidolakan semua orang. Ughh! Jangan sampai Dobe terjerat bujuk rayu gombalnya..

"Ayo kuantar.." si rambut orange nista seenaknya menarik tangan Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban. Kenapa Dobe diam sa –

"Hei, paman…" gumam Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap tajam penjaga pantai lalu –

'bugghhh!'

"Uhh.. Apa yang –"

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan uke lemah yang bisa kau apa-apakan seenakmu." Naruto mengusap kedua tangannya, seolah yang baru disentuhnya tadi adalah benda najis.

Keren..

Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto sebagai pemuda yang sangat keren. Dengan postur tubuh ramping dan wajah yang manis.. siapa sangka dia adalah pemuda yang sangat kuat?

Naruto menarik tangan mas piercing, lalu membanting tubuh berotot yang tidak se-sexy tubuhku itu ke pasir.

Dia benar-benar… uhh!

Jadi ini Naruto yang pandai bela diri… Naruto yang manis.. Naruto yang keren.. Dia benar-benar cocok menjadi pasanganku :*

"Kau.." si piercing pantai mulai bangun. Dari caranya berdiri sekarang, kurasa bantingan Dobe sangat menyakitkan. Amit-amit deh kalau pas di ranjang, Naruto bertingkah segahar itu. Bisa impoten aku XDDD amit-amit jabang bayi..

Salah satu tokoh anime favoritku mengatakan "Pahlawan selalu datang belakangan." Dan sekarang mungkin saatnya aku harus beraksi sebagai pahlawan cinta Naruto.. Haha

"Kau hebat.." gumamku sambil berjalan mendekat. Sapphire kembar yang melirik ke arahku seolah mengundangku untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada sang pemilik. Sabar ya Saph.. nanti aku akan membuatmu menjadi teary eyes yang menggairahkan.

"Sasuke?" pekik satu-satunya pemuda yang membuatku berubah menjadi seorang gay.

Aku menepuk pundaknya sekali, kemudian berjalan mendekati om piercing setelah mengembangkan senyum simpul di bibir seksiku untuk Naruto cintaku.

"Dengar.. dia itu milikku." Kucengkram pundaknya erat sambil menggumamkan kata-kata dengan suara pelan, kutatap matanya dengan onyx sekelam malam milikku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku. Apa lagi modalmu hanya ini.."

"Ngghh.." lenguhnya saat sebelah tanganku meremas sesuatu di selangkangannya. Yah.. ukurannya sekitar dua kali itu-nya Sai. Walau begitu.. Milikku jauh lebih besar dan oke..

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ini." kutarik tangannya menyentuh Sasuke Jr. yang masih tertidur. Wajah berpiercing itu langsung memerah, mulunya menganga seolah minta diusumpel milikku.

Enak saja -_- tidak ada yang boleh memakan milikku kecuali Uchiha Naruto.

Tentu saja kegiatan bersama penjaga pantai ini kulakukan dengan hati-hati tanpa sepenglihatan Naruto. Bisa di-smack down aku kalau sampai dia ngamuk gara-gara cemburu.

Kutinggalkan begitu saja manusia yang kini membatu di pinggir pantai. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Malin Kundang. Kudekati Dobe-chan, lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kalau marah, kau menyeramkan ya.. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu yang begitu? Hmm.." bisikku sambil menciumi pipinya dengan hidungku. Wajah tan kesukaanku bersemu, malu.

"Itu.. So –soalnya, kalau ada Sasuke.. Aku ingin selalu dilindungi Sa –Teme!"

Dan jawaban polosnya sukses membuatku bersemu. Ya ampun pemuda ini benar-benar.. membuat tegangan cinta tak dapat di hindar lagi.. kala kau menyapaku.. Sasukeeeeee!

"Sekuat apapun kau.. aku tidak akan berhenti melindungimu.." bisikku sebelum mendaratkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Uhh.. terasa sedikit asin.

Mataku melirik ke arah si penjaga pantai, dia masih saja membatu dengan posisi semula. Wajahnya bertambah merah saat aku meremas pantat Naruto.

"Ngg.. Sasuke.." gumamnya melepas ciuman kami. Kurasa dia tidak mau kalau sampai aku lepas kendali disini. Bisa jadi tontonan banyak orang dong adegan kami -_-

"Kau pasti haus.. Mau beli es serut?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali, aku lalu menggandengnya mesra menuju salah satu warung di pinggir pantai, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang memandang iri kemesraan kami yang abadi.

Ahh.. Aku masih ingat, warung berdinding kayu ini menyediakan es serut terenak di Mikazuki. Aku pernah menghabiskan 20 mangkuk sekaligus, tentu saja gigiku langsung sakit akibat kolaborasi antara dingin dan manis yang terlalu banyak. Bibirku juga langsung mati rasa, dan sejak saat itu, aku benci makanan manis -_-

Kami lalu duduk di meja kecil yang disediakan di sana. Aku memesan seporsi es serut untuk Naruto dan sebotol Cola-Coca zero sugar untukku.

"Nee 'Suke. Kau seperti orang tua saja, suka sama yang pahit." Gumamnya sambil melahap sesendok penuh es berwarna merah jambu itu.

Jujur, pertanyaan ini menusuk jantungku. Sedihnya dibilang mbah mbah sama kekasih hatimu... Ya Tuhan.. ehem! Akan kubuat dia menarik kata-katanya.

"Karena satu-satunya 'makanan' manis yang kusukai adalah Uchiha Naruto." bisikku dengan nada menggoda. Tentu saja, telinga dan pipi Naruto langsung merah. Pemuda bermata sapphire itu kemudian menunduk dan berkonsentrasi dengan es serutnya.

Bibir seksiku menggumamkan senandung dangdut favoritku, gairah cinta enam Sembilan, sambil menyeruput cola dari sedotan. Tangan kananku memainkan ujung rambut keemasan Naruto, sedang tangan kiriku memegang Aan, mencoba membersihkan pesan-pesan dari manusia keriput tanpa repot-repot membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Sebuah sms yang baru saja masuk membuatku tersenyum. Pesan yang berasal dari nomor yang belum kusimpan itu sedikit banyak mengurangi beban pikiranku atas omongan ngawurku semalam. Yahh.. walau aku belum tahu kejutan macam apa yang disiapkan Dei, kuharap Naruto menyukainya :3 Ingatkan aku untuk mengirimkan lebih banyak foto Itachi untuknya.

-chuu-

Sedang asyik membaca sms, pipiku tiba-tiba terasa dingin sekaligus hangat, dan saat aku melirik ke seseorang yang kucurigai sebagai pencuri kesempatan atas pipiku yang mulus, ia menatapku dengan tatapan sebal, pipinya menggembung seperti bakpao dan bibirnya manyun. Ahh manisnya Naruto…

"Cemburu sama hape, ehh.." godaku. Kumasukkan androku ke kantong, lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto dengan jariku.

Pemuda bermata berlian ini malah mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan es serutnya. Ya ampun.. jangan sampai dia ngambek beneran DX

Berpikir… berpikir Sas.. Lakukanlah hal-hal romantis yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya… ehem!

"Naruto…" panggilku dengan nada rendah, membuatnya mendongakkan kepala, menatapku. Dan saat itu juga aku menarik dagunya, melahap bibir cherry-nya yang manis.

"Sa –nggh.." kutelusupkan lidahku, membuatnya reflek mencubit lenganku keras. Ouch!

"Kau menyebalkan.." bisiknya mencoba menyembunyikan wajah dari tatapan semua orang yang melihat aksiku tadi. Manis :3

"Uhukk –"

Dan entah kualat atau apa, aku tersedak saat meminum munuman bersoda favoritku. Tentu saja tersedak minuman bersoda rasanya sangat tidak enak. Hidungmu seolah disodok dengan batang bamboo berisi merica bubuk (don't try this at home). Kejamnya lagi, Naruto tidak menolongku. Dia hanya melirikku dengan wajah yang bersemu. Tega sekali dia sama suami sendiri.. Kejam T_T

Tunggu!

Keselek…

Disodok…

Cola…

Terlintas hasrat melalakukan sesuatu dengan Uchiha Naruto dalam otakku saat aku membayangkan mulut botol colaku sebagai pintu lubang kenikmatan Naru –ghh. Aku lalu membeli dua botol cola-coca, kemudian menarik lengan Dobe-chan, mengajaknya berlari ke suatu tempat. "Dobe ikut aku."

Kuabaikan suaranya yang terus saja menanyakan kita akan kemana. Aku hanya menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum sekilas, membuatnya bungkam dan mengikuti langkah kakiku. Sungguh istri yang baik..

Aku berhenti di sebuah hutan kecil di bagian selatan pantai Mikazuki dan langsung memeluknya erat. Kuciumi lehernya lembut, kegrepe tubuh topless-nya yang indah, "Mmnn.."

Kuakui, ini memang hasrat dadakan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam diriku. Bagaimanapun, membayangkan Naruto menahan teriakannya karena tidak mau menarik perhatian banyak orang membuatku –uhh!

"Sa –sasu.. ke.." tangannya mendorongku ragu. Namun dari deru nafasnya, aku tahu kalau dia juga menginginkanku.

"Hei.. kau tega sekali emmhh.. meninggalkanku sendirian.. Lalu bersenang-senang dengan pria lain.." bisikku disela aksi mengulum daun telinga kanannya. Tangan Naruto kini balas memelukku, kepalanya menggeleng pelan mencoba menyangkal tudinganku.

Aku tahu dia tidak berbohong. Aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Yah.. siapa tahu alasan ini bisa menambah jatahku per harinya :D kan lumayan, Sasuke Jr. tidak akan kedinginan.

"Tidak, 'Suke.. aku tidak bersenang-senanggghh dengan mas-mas yang tadi.." ia balas mencium leherku, kemudian memelukku mesra. Hangat sekali rasanya..

Kami kemudian terdiam. Aku tahu Naruto menyadari bahwa yang kukatakan barusan itu hanya bercanda, tapi dari pelukannya, aku merasakan betapa ia takut aku marah, betapa ia takut kehilanganku.

"W –walaupun mas-mas yang tadi lebih ganteng dari Sasuke.. Cintaku hanya untuk Sasuke seorang."

'degh!'

Kujauhkan tubuhku dari tubuh tan manisnya, kutatap lekat matanya yang menyiratkan kejujuran itu. Ke –kenapa dia bicara begitu? Aku.. Aku…

Aku tidak percaya Naruto mengatakan hal sekejam ini!

Aku tahu dia hanya mencintaiku, sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Tapi…

Mas-mas yang tadi lebih ganteng dariku! Le –bih gan –teng da –ri –ku.. LEBIH GANTENG DARIKU?

Bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakan hal itu kepadaku? Matanya tidak minus kan? Aku yang ganteng ini… kegantengan yang kubanggakan selama ini… dikalahkan oleh mas-mas berpiercing penjaga pantai yang itu-nya tidak sesuper milikku!

Rasanya ingin kujedotkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat. Sayang sekali.. disini hanya ada semak dan pohon kelapa.

Bagaimana bisa… aku yang ganteng ini DDDX

Mendadak hasratku untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan tiap jam menit detik, kini hilang seketika.

Kegantenganku..

"Suke.."

"Hn." Jawabku dingin. Kami masih berpelukan, dan setelah ucapannya yang kelewat kejam tadi, pelukannya masih saja terasa hangat. Dan entah kenapa, aku masih saja setia membalas pelukannya. I wonder why…

Ahh mungkin karena aku benar-benar menyukainya.. Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Mulai sekarang, walau Naruto pergi dari Konoha, peninggalkanku, mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku dan ingin membunuhku demi alasan yang tidak jelas, aku akan mengejarnya sampai dia mau pulang bersamaku.

Errr… itu kisah sepertinya pernah dengar, dimana ya =_=

"Aku tidak bersenang senang dengan cowok lain. Lagipula.." ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, kedua lengannya melingkar di leherku.

"Tubuhku hanya merespon Sasuke.." bisiknya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung yang berdetaknya lebih kencang seperti gendering mau perang. Entah itu detak jantungku, entah itu detak jantungnya Dobe.

Benar juga.. dia tulus mencintaiku. Bukan karena aku ganteng atau super atau keren atau kaya atau apalah namanya. Naruto tidak peduli itu. yang ia tahu hanya.. Dia mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Uhh kenapa aku bicaranya seperti ABG kasmaran!

Pokoknya.. "Hei Naru.. aku sedang ingin bercinta."

Dan detak jantungnya yang makin menggila kian terasa olehku. Aku yakin, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya.

"Jangan acuhkan aku.." gumamku menarik dagunya, memaksa sapphire yang telah merebut hatiku itu menatapku. Benar saja, pipinya bersemu dan matanya seolah memintaku untuk melakukan lebih. As you wish dear…

Aku mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami, hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu sempat hilang kini telah kembali. Tanganku pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, membelai tubuh menantu Uchiha di dekapanku dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tanggung yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi super.

"Mmhh.. 'Suke.. aalllhh…" gumamnya di sela pertarungan lidah kami. Tubuh Naruto mulai mengeliat kesana kemari. Tangannya melampiaskan hasrat dengan menarik-narik kaos buntungku.

Nafasnya tersengal saat aku menghisap kuat lidahnya, bersamaan dengan lututku yang menekan lembut gundukan di selangkangannya. "Aannghhh…"

Tubuhnya yang bereaksi seperti ini.. tidak salah lagi! Aku akan segera mendapatkan jatahku untuk Sasuke Jr.

"Tidak apa-apa melakukan disini? Banyak orang lohh.." godaku. Dari posisi kami sekarang, aku memunggungi pantai sedangkan Naruto yang sedang kupeluk pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas pantai berpasir putih dan orang-orang yang masih berada di sana.

"Ja –aahh!" pekiknya saat tiba-tiba kuremas kuat pantatnya. Jujur, aku tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat Dobe-chan. Pokoknya harus melakukan disini dan harus sekarang juga!

"Sasukkeeee.." protesnya meremas lenganku. Ia mencoba melepas pelukanku dan menjauhkan tubuh seksinya dariku.

Wajah yang memerah menahan hasrat. Mata yang mulai terlihat sayu.. suara yang mulai bergetar saat menyebut namaku. He is in a horny mode right now.. so do I.

"Yakin kau ingin mengabaikan ini?" lagi.. kubisikkan kalimat tantangan untuknya. Kali ini dengan suara mendesah dan remasan lembut di miliknya dengan tangan kiriku. Tentu saja Naruto melenguh tertahan.

Kurasa dia benar-benar malu kalau sampai ada yang melihat adegan kami. Uhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto tahu ulah Itachi sinting yang memasang cctv di kamar kami, juga aksi si keriput dan keluarga Namikaze malam itu.

"Sa –sasuke.. ngghh.." sebelah tanganku menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan meletakkannya di selangkanganku. Dengan begini, kami saling memanjakan. Matanya semakin sayu saat tanganku menelusup ke dalam celana renangnya, bersentuhan langsung dengan Naruto Jr.

"Kau hanya memakai ini? Nakal sekali.." gumamku di tengah kegiatan menjilati lehernya, sebelum akhirnya aku membuat kiss mark baru di sana.

"Ngghhh…"

Uhh! Jemarinya masih memainkan milikku dari luar, dan dengan nakal Naruto meremasnya kuat. Siapa sih yang membuatnya jadi nakal begini? Aku dong tentunya :3

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

"Ahh.." kali ini dia reflek melepas genggamannya dan mencoba mendorongku. Wajahnya terlihat panic.

"Kita harus pergi dari si –aakhh.. 'Sukee.. noo.."

Kubungkam kepanikan Naruto dengan memainkan nipple kanan Naruto dengan bibirku, lalu menjilatnya lembut.

"Kau tenang saja.. aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatmu –eewwmmhhh.."

"Uuhhh… Sasu –Teme.. ngghh.. menyebalkan!"

Bibirnya seolah menolakku namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Kedua tangan karamelnya memegang erat pundakku, nipple-nya menegang dan ia sama sekali tidak mencoba melawan.

Kumainkan nipple satunya dengan jemariku, sementara Naruto Jr. masih berada dalam genggaman tangan kiriku. Aku benar-benar ingin memakannya sekarang. Pemuda ini begitu manis dan keren.

Hisapanku di nipple-nya bertambah kuat saat milik Naruto bertambah keras. Aku mengocok miliknya makin cepat dan menghisap nipple-nya makin kuat.. makin kuat.. bertambah kuat.. lalu tiba-tiba melepas semua sentuhanku atas tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Aa~ahh 'Suke.. Please…" protesnya. Tangannya kembali menarik-narik kaosku. Onyx-ku menatap lekat teary eyes kesukaanku. Sungguh.. sapphire itu terlihat makin cantik kalau sedang begini.

"Sasukeee…" rengeknya saat aku tak juga bereaksi. Aku menyeringai senang, lalu menarik kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kejantananku yang sudah menegang.

"You know what to do, right?"

Ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku. Naruto lalu memainkan jarinya di atas gundukan yang kini membuat celanaku terasa sangat sesak. Uhh sentuhan-sentuhan tanggung yang sesekali dibarengi dengan remasan kuat itu! Dia belajar banyak dariku rupanya.

Aku membelai wajah blushing Dobe. Sapphire-nya yang tak henti-hentinya menatapku sayu seolah menggoda agar aku menyerangnya. Sengaja kubiarkan ia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku ingin lihat, sejauh mana ia belajar :3

"Mmmhh.."

Benar saja. Dia mulai memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Sesekali pemuda bersurai emas ini menggesekkan itu-ku dengan miliknya yang juga tak kalah tegang dari milikku, namun kalah besar :D

"Ngghh.. Sasuke.." bisiknya menggodaku. Bibir cherry-nya lalu menciumi rahangku berkali-kali, sangat lembut. Ia menekan kuat Sasuke Jr. dengan lututnya.

"Uhh.. Kau –"

"Kiss mee.." rengeknya lagi. Tubuhnya mengeliat ingin disentuh. Deru nafasnya yang panas terasa benar di leherku.

Aku memegang kedua pundaknya menjauh dariku. Menatap matanya lekat, kutekan pelan pundaknya ke bawah, membuat Naruto berjongkok di depanku dengan kejantananku yang masih berbalut celana marun berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Manic kembarnya menatapku ragu. Wajahnya yang memerah, teary eyes yang menawan, posisinya yang sedang berjongkok di hadapanku.. Uhhh!

Sasuke Jr bertambah tegang saja!

Kubelai wajahnya di bawah sana, perlahan menariknya mendekat ke gundukan super di selangkanganku.

"Mmnhhh…"

Diluar dugaanku. Naruto langsung menciumi milikku yang masih bersembunyi di balik kain merah sialan ini, kedua tangannya reflek bekerja membelai dan menekan lembut kejantananku.

Posisinya saat ini, bongkah pantat kenyal yang sedikit diangkat di bawah sana. wajah manisnya yang bergairah saat menjilati celanaku.. uhh! Kalau saja aku tidak bersandar pada pohon kelapa, kakiku pasti sudah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhku sendiri.

Jemari kiri Naruto mulai menelusup kolor celanaku, lalu menariknya ke bawah. Membuat Sasuke Jr. langsung menyembul keluar menyapa bibir manis kesukaannya.

"Ahhh.." pekik Naruto saat benda super kebanggaanku memukul lembut wajahnya. Ia langsung mendongak dan menatapku sebal.

"Uhh.. kau juga nakal.." gerutunya mendapat balasan belaian lembut di kepalanya oleh tangan putih susuku. Memang benar, aku juga tidak menggunakan celana dalam atau boxer atau semacamnya dibalik celana renangku, sama seperti Naruto. Ahh.. kita memang jodoh :3

"Hei.. kau mau membiarkannya kedinginan seperti itu?" kutarik dagunya lembut, lalu kusentuh bibirnya dengan telunjukku. Naruto mengecup jariku sekali, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan si super Sasuke junior.

Pemuda bertanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu lalu menyentuh milikku dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Kecupan-kecupan lembut berbonus belaian di bola kembarku membuat pahaku membuka semakin lebar. Uhh sial! Aku jadi bertingkah seperti uke..

"Aallhhh… ellmmmhh.." gumamnya saat lidahnya menelusur pangkal kejantananku hingga ujungnya. Kedua tangannya kini berpegangan pada masing-masing kakiku, sedang bibir dan lidahnya bekerja memanjakan Sasuke junior.

"Ngghh… Naruto.." lenguhku tertahan ketika lidahnya menjulur bermain di lubang keluarnya benih berhargaku.

Naruto menciumi kepala kejantananku, lalu mengulumnya lembut.. dikulum.. dikeluarkan.. kemudian ia memainkan ujing lidahnya di lubang mani-ku.. dikulum lagi.. bermain dengan lidah.. dikeluarkan.. begitu berulang-ulang.

"Aawwmmhhh.. 'Suke.. nghhh.." lenguhnya mencoba memasukkan seluruh milikku ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hisap kuat namun perlahan. Sesekali ia keluar masukkan milikku sambil memainkan lidahnya yang kini sangat lincah.

"Ngghh.." pegangan di kaki kananku mulai lepas. Sebelah tangannya kini melakukan self service kepada miliknya yang nganggur di bawah sana.

"Mmngghh… nghh.. 'Su –ngghhh…"

Naruto asyik dengan kegiatannya mengulum kejantananku dan memainkan miliknya sendiri. Ia terus saja menghisap dan menggerakkan kepalanya, membuatku merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tidak dapat tijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Aku berusaha keras agar pinggulku tidak bergerak karena aku akan berada dalam posisi bahaya kalau sampai pinggulku bergerak dan menambah sensasi kenikmatan pada Sasuke Jr. Jangan sampai aku keluar duluan.

"Mmhh… ahhh… Aallhhh… " cercacunya mulai tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia akan keluar karena self service-nya. Wajahnya bertambah merah dan irama lidah dan hisapannya mulai kacau. Harus segera kuhentikan!

Kupegang kedua pudaknya lalu menarik tubuh tan itu ke atas, membuatnya berdiri sempoyongan. Kedua tangannya reflek berpegangan pada lenganku karena takut jatuh.

Aku sempat melenguh keras merasakan giginya menghantam keras milikku. Sakit sakit sakit rasanya sakit banget! Kalau saja bukan demi hasratku yang membara, tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke Jr. kesakitan DDX

"Sasuke?" aku tersenyum sekilas menanggapi panggilan bernada tanya dari itu. Aku lalu menjilati bibirnya sebelum menghisapnya kuat.

"Mhhwaahhh.. ahhh Sasuke? Ngghh.."

Protesnya bingung saat tiba-tiba kulepas bibirnya. Aku membalikkan badannya cepat, menuntun tangannya berpegangan di batang pohon kelapa tempatku bersandar tadi.

"Ngghhh.."

Kujilati lehernya dari belakangs, menyentuh lembut kulit menelusur tulang punggungnya dengan lidahku.. Kujilat perlahan hingga akhirnya sampai di kedua bongkah favoritku. Kutarik kasar celana renang Naruto.

"Aawwmmm…"

"Aa~oohhh…" lagi bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan merdu yang sangat kusukai saat aku menggigit salah satu bongkah kenyalnya lalu menelusur belahan pantatnya dengan lidahku. Kutarik pinggulnya, membuat pintu kenikmatan Naruto mudah terlihat olehku yang kini brjongkok di belakangnya.

"Ngghhh.. Sasuke.."

Kuabaikan panggilannya. Jujur, aku ingin segera memasukkan milikku ke lubangnya. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mencoba menoleh ke arahku yang sedang menikmati santap siang yang nikmat, sesekali telunjukku menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya, sedang bibirku menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Wajah pasangan sehidup sematiku seolah terbakar saat aku menatap matanya dengan tatapan tajam penuh gairah. Ia pun reflek mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Sengaja kugerakkan pinggulnya random agar kedua tangan Naruto tetap berpegangan pada batang pohon ini. Aku tidak ingin ia melakukan self service lagi.

Kulirik milik Naruto yang sejak tadi sengaja kuabaikan, cairan pre-cum mulai keluar dari sana. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya…

Kukeluar masukkan jemari kiriku ke dalam lubang Naruto. bibir dan lidahku masih saja bermain di area bawahnya. Sedang tangan kananku mengambil cola yang sejak tadi kuabaikan.

Kubuka tutup botol berbahan plastic itu dengan satu tangan, lalu menuangkan sedikit isinya ke belahan pantat pemuda caramel di hadapanku.

"Oohh.. Apa yang kau lakukan 'Suke…"

"Memanjakanmu.. emmhh…" gumamku tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan terkejutnya.

Kututup botol cola yang sudah berkurang isinya itu dengan jempol tanganku, lalu mengocoknya cepat… Sementara itu, kukeluarkan jemariku dari lubang Naruto, dan lidahku juga sudah berhenti bermain disana.

"It's show time…"

Gumamku sebelum mengangkat pantat Naruto..

Menempatkan botol cola yang masih tertutup jempolku ke pintu kenikmatan orang yang paling kucintai itu, lalu kulepaskan jempolku dan langsung kumasukkan bibir botol itu ke lubang Naruto dan –

"Aaakhhh… Ohhh Sasukeee… Aaaaangghhhhhh!"

Teriak pemuda yang sangat kucintai ini. tubuh bagian bawahnya mengejang hebat. Cairan kental berwarna putih langsung mengalir deras dari kejantanan Naruto.

Aku reflek berdiri dan memeluk pemuda berkulit caramel ini dari belakang saat aku menyadari tubuh favoritku ini mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tentu saja sebelah tanganku masih memertahankan botol cola yang sedang menyemburkan isinya melalui lubang kenikmatan Naruto.

"Ngghhh… ahh.. Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Kuciumi sudut mata kirinya yang berair.. kedua tangannya yang tadi berpegangan pada pohon kelapa kini beralih meremas lenganku yang halus mulus. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan namaku di sela lenguhannya yang kian melemah.

Sapphire sayu-nya menatapku, mencoba menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku, "Ngg~ahh…"

"Sasu.. itaii… ngghhh.. please…" bisiknya putus-putus saat bibirku akan menyentuh bibirnya. Kukecup sekilas, lalu kulepaskan botol cola itu dari liangnya.

"Khh.." matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Saat itu juga kakiku merasakan betapa dinginnya air cola yang sudah masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

Dengan dingin yang sepeti ini.. ditambah sensasi ledakan soda yang kukocok…

'degh'

"Sorry.. Does it hurt?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan nistaku. Kubalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, lalu memeluknya lembut. Kubisikkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Sepertinya niatan nistaku memang selalu berujung pahit.

Serius aku hanya ingin membuat orang tercintaku merasakan sensasi lain saat bercinta. Mungkin caraku yang terlalu nista? Atau memang Dobe yang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali? Entahlah…

"Sasuke… I love you." Bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa mengucapkan hal semanis itu untukku. Ya ampun Naruto… Cintaku. Aku jadi makin ingin memasukimu…

"I love you too.. Love you.. love you.. really love you…" bisikku mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawanya ke sebuah batu lebar yang seolah disediakan alam sebagai ranjang untuk kami bercinta disini.

Aku duduk di atas batu memangku Naruto, langsung memosisikan tubuhnya agar lubang sempit miliknya tepat berada di atas Sasuke Jr. Maaf sayang.. seberapa merasa bersalahnya aku, aku tetap ingin menuntaskan hasrat bercintaku sekarang juga.

Kutatap matanya lekat saat kepala milikku berada tepat di pintu lubangnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengalungkan lengannya di leherku.

"Mmhh… Uhh…" deru nafasnya terasa sekali di leherku. Tubuhnya semakin menempel pada tubuhku.

"Ghhh.." lenguhku tertahan saat kepala kejantananku tertelan oleh Naruto. Kudorong milikku lembut, kutarik ke bawah pinggang partnerku kuat.

"Akkhhh!"

"Uhhh.. Naruto.. ngghhh… Si –sial!" tangannya mencakar punggungku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sensasi lain di lubangnya.

Tempat sempit yang paling kusukai itu… dengan sensasi ledakan soda yang masih terasa… Ngghhh… Bisa-bisa aku keluar cepat kalau begini caranya.

Rasanya seperti ada jutaan Naruto mini yang sedang menggigit Sasuke Jr. di dalam sana. uhh.. pantas saja wajah Naruto sampai seperti tadi.

"Aahhh… Stop it 'Suke.. Hent –ahhh!"

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku, mendorong milikku naik-turun. Bibirku menciumi dada Naruto, sesekali menggigitnya, membuat lebih bannyak kiss mark disana. sementara kedua tanganku mengangkat tubuh bagian bawah Naruto, membuatnya bergerak berlawanan dengan iramaku.

Dengan begini setiap sodokanku akan makin terasa olehnya, dan aku juga makin merasakan cengkraman dinding Naruto makin kuat. Uhh..

"Ngghh.. "

Sejenak kuhentikan aktivitas mendorongku, aku hanya bergoyang pelan. "Naruto…"

Bisikku member isyarat agar dia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengangguk sekali, pemuda yang sangat mencintaiku ini lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

Walau pelan, namun terasa sangat kuat.. aku menyukainya.

Kulepas kaos buntungku, lalu memakaikannya kepada Naruto. Karena sensasi tegangan cinta di dalam lubangnya kini sangat menyiksa, setelah ini, aku ingin melakukan serangan terakhir.

"Ngghh… Sasuke…" ia menarik tanganku, meletakkannya di atas miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna. Wow! Sekuat itukah sensasi seranganku sampai-sampai membuatnya menegang lagi?

Kuabaikan permintaannya untuk memanjakan Naruto junior. Aku malah mengangkat tubuh Naruto, mengubah posisi kami. Kutidurkan ia di atas batu dengan tangan kiriku sebagai bantal sekaligus pelindung kepala Naruto agar tidak terbentur.

Tidak apa deh tanganku tergores atau apa. Yang pentung tubuh mulus Naruto sudah kulindungi.

"Pegangan yang kuat…" bisikku. Tanganku yang lain memosisikan paha Naruto berada di atas pahaku, dengan begini akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sodokanku akan makin terasa.

Setelahnya, tanganku mulai memanjakan milik Naruto yang menegang. Bersamaan dengan itu, pinggulku mulai bergerak naik-turun dengan irama cepat.

"Aahhh.. ahh.. ahh ngghhh…"

Lengan Naruto yang mengalung di leherku benar-benar terasa kuat. Bibirnya yang melenguh tepat berada di telingaku.. membuat telingaku terasa panas, membakar gairah masa mudaku.

"Ngghhh… ahh Sasuke… mmhhh… Kimochi.."

Kudorong kuat dengan gerakan memutar, lalu menariknya perlahan… kudorong kuat lagi…

kukeluarkan cepat, lalu kudorong masuk dengan sekali hentak, langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Deru nafas memburunya seolah menjadi pemicuku untuk terus menyerang. Jujur aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang memerah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ngghhhh…. Ohhh…"

Tubuh bagian bawahnya lagi-lagi menegang saat aku meremas kuat miliknya. Kudorong kuat dan cepat, membuat sensasi cengkraman otot-ototnya makin terasa nikmat. Maaf manis. Sensasi soda sialan di dalammu membuatku ingin keluar.

"Just a lil' more.." bisikku.

Kuhentakkan pinggulku makin kuat… makin cepat… masuk.. keluar… memutar.. keluar.. masuk.. memutar.. hentakan kuat…

"Khhh… 'Suke… ngghhh…" Naruto menggigit leherku dengan bibirnya.. lenguhan tertahannya terdengar begitu merdu. Tangannya yang berpegangan kuat sambil sesekali mencakar itu..

Uhh.. sh*t! Dia akan segera keluar.. begitu juga denganku..

Kudorong milikku makin kuat.. menyerang titik kenikmatannya berulang-ulang.. tubuhnya yang menegang.. sensasi cengkraman ototnya yang berbeda dari biasanya.. Uhh… spermaku sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

"Naru.. ghh.."

Liang nikmat yang membuatku ketagihan itu mencengkramku kuat juga lenguhan tertahan dan miliknya yang menegang dan kugenggam kuat…

"Aahh.. Sasuke.. Sasuke… ohh ohhh…. "

"Ngghh… Naruto.. I cumm… Aaaaangghhhh!" teriakku melepas hasrat yang sejak tadi membakar akal sehatku. Barusan aku berteriak. Ya. Berteriak..

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir membasahi tanganku. Sebelum aku kehilangan seluruh sisa tenagaku. Aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membalik posisi kami.

Kini aku yang tidur beralaskan batu dan dia berada di atasku, masih memeluk leherku walau dengan pelukan yang tidak sekuat tadi.

Brengsek.. instingku mengatakan ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami. Entah dia memerhatikan kegiatan kami atau tidak, yang jelas dia datang di saat-saat terakhir.

Bukannya aku memiliki sixth sense atau apa.. aku hanya sangat peka dalam urusan intip mengintip.

Ahh sudahlah! Mungkin nanti aku akan meminta bantuan Dei untuk menyelidikinya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk bergerak…

Tubuh dalam dekapanku mengeliat ingin bangun, aku mencegahnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Naruto…"

"Aku ingin pakai celanaku 'Suke…" protesnya. Ia benar-benar risih dan takut kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat kami, aku yakin ia tidak tahu kalau memang ada yang mengawasi kami sejak tadi.

"Aishiteru.. sudah kukatakan, aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

Dan kalimat itu berbuah helaan nafas darinya.

Tuhan.. aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini. tolong jangan pisahkan kami..

Musnahkanlah semua pengganggu yang mencoba berbuat rusuh dalam kehidupan kami..

Aamiin (-/|\-)

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Hai hai hai…

Si pengetik rusuh balik lagi XDDDD

Semoga kisah ini menghibur para readers ya..

Ohh ya, Kyuu mau nanya. Disini Kyuu bakal ngasih beberapa interaksi **ItaDei**. Kira-kira readers setuju gak?

Atau malah mengganggu cerita inti :o

*upsss spoiler keluar deh :D

Ehem.. sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviews dan saran-sarannya. Kyuu gak bisa bales-satu-satu.. tapi demi Neptunus dan Dewa Jashin.. Kyuu sudah baca semua dan berusaha mengambil saran yang baik untuk Kyuu…

Kyuu gak bakal bisa menghasilkan ketikan seperti ini tanpa readers hebat seperti kalian…

Terima kasih banyak semuanya :3

Terima kasih *bows

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan kehadirannya di kehidupan Kyuu. Kyuu seneng banget : )

.

**.**

**Akhir kata..**

**Review please :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap, maksa, gak jelas, HIDUP ANU **

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang gentayangan**

**di hatimu, CHAP SEDIKIT HUMORNYA :v**

**.**

**.**

**Part 9: SenaM ala Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

N –Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dermawan berwajah rupawan, mata menawan, hati preman.. ehem! Maksudku, berhati anu. Milikku yang super, wajah tampan bertopeng stoic, tubuh seksi berotot dan ini-itu yang kumiliki adalah modal utamaku untuk menggaet para gadis. Sekedar informasi saja, saat ini dan untuk seterusnya aku akan menolak makhluk apapun yang mendekatiku kecuali seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit eksotis bernama Naruto

Uchiha Naruto, pasangan abadiku memanglah sangat manis dan menawan. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan membangkitkan gairah, serta pesona sapphire-nya telah memenjarakan seorang Tuan Muda Ganteng Uchiha Sasuke yang Agung dan Ber-ITU Super.

Dan saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar 69, menunggu Dobe yang sedang mandi dengan hati berdebar tak karuhan. Untung tadi aku yang mandi duluan… kalau tidak, mungkin Dobe cintaku akan menjerit histeris saat melihat paket mengerikan ini.

Maksudku, saat ini di depanku ada sebuah tas bertuliskan 'Paket Super Duper Kilat Kuning Konoha'. Tertuju kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. tertanda, Nara Kiba dan Sai. Kenapa Kiba dan Sai bisa barengan mengirim paket begini? Dalam satu tas pula… Wait! Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah isinya –

Benda-benda aneh berbau mistis langsung memenuhi penglihatanku. Bulu kuduku merinding dangdut.. tanganku gemetaran saat memegang benda-benda ini.

Tali rafia.. ma –maksudku, Rope. Hoi hoi hoi! Memangnya ada sapi di sini? Kenapa mereka mengirim tali tampar (?) untukku?

Choker

Dua set borgol

Belt

Berbagai macam vibrator

Beberapa rantai…

Obat perangsang… Tidak tidak tidak! Benda ini sangat tidak sehat!

Lilin (?) Hei -_- memangnya siapa yang mau ngepet?

Ball-gang

Di –sudah! Cukup! Apa-apaan mereka mengirim beginian?

Mana ada nekomimi dan kostum neko kurang bahan lagi..

This is Heaven!

Maksudku The Hell!

Apa ekspektasi mereka mengirim benda-benda laknat ini kepadaku? Menggunakannya ke tubuh Naruto yang mulus dan seksi dan menawan dan –uhh! Memikirkannya aku jadi setengah berdiri begini.

Bayangkan saja… Naruto yang memakai kostum neko… memakai choker, rantai di –uhhh!

"Sasuke..?" gumam sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuatku mati kutu. Crap! Naruto memergokiku sedang memegang kostum neko berwarna hitam. Apa.. apa yang harus kukatakan kepada istriku tercinta DDDX

"Itu apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent. Tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk yukata yang diikat longgar itu kini duduk di sampingku, di ranjang berukuran king size mewah.

"Ini.. anu.. bukan.. Masudku.."

OK. bicaraku sudah tidak karuan. Jujur.. aku sangat ingin melihat Naruto mengenakan kostum ini, tapi di sudut hatiku, aku merasa sedikit tidak tega.

Maksudku, dia begitu pure, sangat suci dalam hal per-anu-an.. tidak tahu-menahu benda-benda aneh laknat ini.. bagaimana bisa aku menjerumuskannya dalam jurang birahi yang membuatku –crap! Sasuke Jr. tolong tidurlah….

"Nee.. apa ini untukku?"

Dan tangan caramel itu merebut sebuah celana super pendek beserta atasannya yang juga kurang bahan dari tanganku, keduanya bertekstur bulu kucing. Nekomimi dan ekor panjang yang nangkring di bagian belakang celana itu yang membuatku yakin bahwa benda aneh ini adalah kostum neko.

"Tu –tunggu Naru! Itu bukan untukmu!"

Aku reflrk merebutnya kembali dari tangan Naruto. kusembunyikan di belakang tubuhku, mecoba menjauhkan benda nista ini dari Naruto yang suci.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya ceria, kini berubah menjadi muram. Yang jelas, saat ini pemuda bermata sapphire itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Bibirnya tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang seakan mengisi paru-paruku dengan gas beracun mematikan, karbon monoksida.

"Begitu ya… bajunya bukan untukku…" suaranya bergetar. Naruto masih belum mau menatapku, bibirnya yang tersenyum tipis sedikit bergetar. Hatiku jadi nyut-nyutan melihatnya. Sh*t! Salah paham ini bisa merusak hubungan mesra kami. Gak mau DX

"Hei.. bukan begitu maksudku." Bisikku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Kutitipkan daguku di pundaknya. Aku harus segera menjelaskan semua ini. Tak kan kubiarkan honeymoon indahku rusak hanya karena salah paham yang nista.

"Kita mendapat paket ini dari seseorang. Kau tahu? Ini adalah benda-benda …" kuceritakan semua dari awal tentang datangnya paket ini, tanpa menyebutkan kedua pengirim laknat di Konoha tentunya. Kusebutkan nama benda-benda berbahaya di dalamnya, sekaligus kegunaan dan manfaat (?) yang akan ditimbulkan jika memakainya.

Masih memeluk tubuh indah Naruto dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan tubuh tan eksotis favoritku ini menegang. Wow! Apa yang terjadi...

" –aku tidak mau menyakiti tubuh, juga perasaanmu lagi.. Mengerti?" bisikku mengakhiri penjelasan dengan menekankan kata 'lagi'. Ahh! Aku jadi ingat saat itu.. hari dimana aku memaksa Naruto menjadi pemuas nafsuku tanpa memikirkan perasaan sucinya.

"Maaf…" bisikku merasa bersalah. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang membangkitkan gairah. Aroma citrus.. Entah bagaimana essential yang bagi kebanyakan orang terkesan childish ini sangat cocok di tubuh Naruto.

Ia memegang erat tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang tadi sempat menegang kini mulai rileks.

"Aku.. tidak ingin ada benda lain memasuki tubuhku selain milik Sasuke."

'degh'

Ucapan itu membuatku bahagia sekaligus merinding. Ya ampun… memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kejantananku. Sampai Naruto saja tidak sudi merasakan yang lainnya selain aku! Aw aw aw aw

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat, tanganku mulai nakal menelusup yukata pengganggu di tubuhnya. well, aku juga pakai sih :3

Sejujurnya aku sedang ragu apakah aku akan memberikan 'kejutan' untuk Naruto atau tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka Dei akan memilihkan benda seperti ini. Bukan masalah harga yang tidak sesuai atau apa, tapi… aku sampai kehabisan kata-kata -_- benda ini benar-benar 'mengejutkanku'. Mungkin tidak usah kuberikan saja pada Dobe-chan. Tapi kan aku bilang padanya kalau aku sedang menyiapkan kejutan.. gimana dong DX

"Nee.. 'Suke. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Ehh? Apanya?"

Na –Naruto tidak bisa membaca pikiran kan? Bagaimana kalau barusan dia membaca niatku untuk tidak jadi memnberikan hadiah special untuknya. Jangan! Tidak boleh begitu… bisa hancur wibawaku sebagai seorang suami idaman..

"Yang kau bilang tadi… tapi aku tidak mau kau memasukkan sesuatu selain milikmu ke tubuhku ~"

W –wait! Aku langsung berpindah tempat, duduk di depan Dobe. kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Matanya tidak berani menatapku, terlihat begitu malu-malu…

Hei!

Jangan-jangan Namikaze Naruto, maksudku, Uchiha Naruto benar-benar seorang Dobe! Bagaimana mungkin dia yang sangat amatir dalam hal per-anu-an menantangku yang super professional ini melakukan adegan SenaM*? (*A/N: baca huruf kapitalnya saja :v)

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Sa –"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Ucapku tegas menyelesaikan perbincangan konyol ini. Pokoknya aku MAU melakukan –maksudku.. memang aku penasaran akan sensasi yang kudapat bila melakukan SenaM bersama Naruto. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menyakitinya :')

Aku mulai beranjak dari kasur dan memakai pakaianku. Kalau terus-terusan membicarakan tentang ini, Sasuke Jr. bisa benar-benar bangun karena otakku tak henti-hentinya membayangkan tubuh eksotis Uchiha termuda di hadapanku sedang mengenakan kostum neko dan memakai choker di lehernya. Uhhh!

Lengan tan memelukku dari belakang saat aku baru saja selesai memakai celana pendek.

"Aku ingin melakukannya.. 'Suke~~ aku ingin melakukannya.." rengeknya dengan nada manja. Bibirnya mulai menciumi punggungku yang masih belum tertutup apa-apa. Tubuhku merinding disko.

Ya Tuhan.. jauhkanlah setan-setan yang ada di kamar ini. Tingkah Naruto jadi aneh begini… Sejak kapan dia jadi agresif?

"Sasuke~ Kita lakukan ya? Ya ya ya~~ mmhh…" rengeknya lagi. Tangannya mulai kemana-mana, lidahnya mulai menggoda punggungku. Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku digoda uke sampai setengah bangun begini!

"Kau akan menyesal." Gumamku mencoba tenang. Kalau saja aku tidak ganteng, pastinya aku sudah menjerit-jerit karena terangsang.

"Tidak akan.. Soalnya aku akan melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Ahhh –"

Cukup! Aku berbalik dan langsung menyergapnya. Awas saja kalau dia nanti merengek minta dilepaskan. Tidak akan kuampuni! Sekali jiwa S-ku bangkit, akan sangat sulit untuk menidurkannya kembali. Sesulit menidurkan Sasuke Jr. yang gagah perkasa.

.

.

"Ngghhh… Ahh!"

Tubuh caramel berbalut atasan buntung bertekstur furry yang hanya menutupi bagian dada, menyisakan perut indah yang menggairahkan. Bagian bawah pemuda itu hanya berbalut celana super pendek yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut celana karena bagian pantat dan 'itu' Naruto terpampang dengan begitu jelas.

"Menikmatinya?" bisikku sambil menjilati telinga kanan si pemuda caramel. Naruto memakai handband dan leg warmer dengan bahan yang sama seperti bahan pakaiannya. Nekomimi hitam senada dengan kostumnya, sangat kontras dengan rambut keemasannya, entah bagaimana membuat pemuda kesayanganku ini terlihat semakin manis.

Aku begitu terbakar.. sangat terbakar! Dia benar-benar seorang **neko**** sejati!

Kedua pergelangan tangan mulus Naruto terborgol menjadi satu. Aku merantainya di bagian atas tempat tidur kami. Sementara aku membiarkan kaki Naruto terbuka lebar dan mengikat kaki kirinya pada sudut kiri bawah tempat tidur dan kaki kanannya pada sudut kanan bawah. Kusumpal mulutnya dengan ball-gang berbahan kenyal, namun kuat. Aku heran dimana Kiba dan Sai menemukan benda-benda berkualitas bagus begini. Serius! Semua bahan yang digunakan untuk peralatan SenaM yang mereka kirimkan adalah bahan-bahan nomor satu.

Dan semua benda itu membuat partnerku ini terlihat sangat manis. Aku memakaikan choker ke lehernya yang mengguirkan, tidak terlalu ketat. Kalau boleh jujur, semua ikatannya agak kulonggarkan. Kalaian pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini. ya..

Demi cintaku pada Naruto

Kemanapun dia kan ku bawa

Walau harus kutelan sp*rma miliknya

Demi cintaku pada Naruto

Ke gurun ku ikut dengannya

Biarpun harus berkorban jiwa dan raga

Bulan madu di Mikazuki~~

Tiada yang mengganggu … (lupakan fakta bahwa Itachi memasang benda yang sangat mengganggu hari pertama kami)

Bulan madu di atas kasur

Hanya kami berdua

Nyanyikan lagu SenaM

Walau terlihat menyakitkan

Namun buatku mendesahhh (?)

Kenapa tiba-tiba berasa jadi Uchiha SaSule begini -_-

"Ngghh.. nggg~"

Baru sepuluh menit kuikat dan kujilati telinga dan lehernya, Naruto sudah mulai gelisah. Tubuhnya mulai mencoba bergerak kesana kemari. Hei hei hei hentikan, manis… Kau akan meninggalkab bekas borgol dan rope di pergelanganmu.

"Aalmmmhh…"

Kujilat pipi kanannya, jemari kananku bermain-main di perutnya yang entah mengapa tak terlihat sedatar biasanya.

"Ngghh~"

Kutatap penuh nafsu teary sapphire-nya dengan onyx tajamku. Dapat kulihat betapa ingin dia menggunakan tangannya untuk memelukku. Sayang sekali.. aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Salah dia sendiri menggodaku tadi.

Kukecup lembut pipinya, mengarah ke sudut bibir pemuda tan menawan yang dipenuhi saliva. Dia pasti sangat ingin menciumku. Tubuh bagian atas Naruto mulai berontak. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya agar bisa menyentuhku. Air mata mulai merembes dari sudut matanya.

Well.. kurasa ini reaksi yang normal dilakukan oleh pemuda pure seperti dia.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan. Lihat dirimu sekarang…" kuserang dia dengan kata-kata. Kuambil si Aan, membuka aplikasi kamera dan meng-aktifkan kamera depan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Ini dirimu, Uchiha Naruto." bisikku dengan suara mendesah di telinganya. Kuarahkan layar andro-ku ke Naruto. membuatnya melihat dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya, melihat wajahnya yang sedang kuciumi, melihat betapa ia terlihat sangat genit.

"Ngghhh… gghh~" rengeknya seolah menintaku menghentikan semua ini. maaf manis, kau yang memulainya.. aku tidak akan berhenti.

Wajah Naruto makin memerah, ia terus-terusan kupaksa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Dan saat itulah, ada panggilan masuk dari si pengganggu Itachi bodong.

Niatnya mau ku-reject saja, namun ide gila tiba-tiba muncul di otak bangsawanku.

"Hei, manis… akan kulepas ball-gang di mulutmu asal kau yang mengangkat telpon si keriput ini, bagaimana?"

Wow! Aku benar-benar terdengar seperti om-om jahat dan tawaranku mendapat anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Ini benar-benar terlihat seperti adegan penculikan dan pem*rkosaan (?)

Wahai milikku di bawah sana yang sudah bangun sempurna, kumohon bersabarlah!

Kulepas ball-gang di mulut Naruto, "Mm~aahhh! 'Suke.. –akkhh!"

Kugenggam erat milik Naruto. Setelah aku berbaik hati melepas ball-gangnya, omehow.., aku tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu.

"Panggil aku Master.." bisikku masih terus meremas milik Naruto, kukocok cepat dan kasar.

Kutatap tajam wajah melas pemuda berambut keemasan ini. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Maaf sayang, jiwa S-ku benar-benar mulai mengambil alih seluruh tubuhku!

"Ma –master.. nghh~"

"Bagus." Gumamku melepas itu-nya. Segera kusentuh tombol hijau di layar si Aan, lalu mendekekatkannya ke Naruto, tak lupa kuaktifkan loud speaker.

"**Sasuke! Akhirnya kau mau bicara.."** pekik suara di seberang sana. Tch! Begitu cempreng dan sangat nista.

"I –Itachi-nii. ini aku.." sahut pemuda yang masih tak berdaya ini. Aku tahu pasti, Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga agar suaranya terdengar seperti biasa.

"**Ohh, Naruto. Dimana Otouto tercintaku?"**

"Anu.. Sasuke sedang se –khh!" ucap kekasih hatiku terpotong saat kutelusupkan sebelah tanganku menyentuh nipple kirinya yang ternyata sudah sangat tegang.

"**Naruto? Kau kenapa? Suaramu terdengar aneh."**

"Ahh tidak. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badanhhng…"

"**Hei. Kau sudah bilang pada Sasuke? Sudah ke dokter? Apa perlu kukatakan pada Paman Min? Bla bla bla~"**

Bagus.. teruskan saja bertanya begitu Bang. Buat Naruto menahan desahannya. Nyaha~

Dan aku terus saja menggrepe-grepe tubuh mulus Naruto. air mata penuh gairah juga tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sapphire si pemuda manis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak perlu Itachi-nii. Sasuke sedang membelikan obat untukku." Gumamnya dengan deru nafas naik-turun yang mencoba ia tahan. Uhhh manis sekali. Sepasang Kristal indahnya tak lepas dari mataku, seakan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja. Mungkin tubuhmu kurang bisa beradaptasi dengah cuaca di sana. Jangan lupa makan tepat waktu dan …."**

"Mmphh.." aku tersenyum puas. Itachi terus saja memberi ceramah, sementara Naruto mulai kewalahan menahan rangsangan dariku. Kusibakkan kostum hitam yang menutupi dada indah Naruto. Kutiup-tuip putingnya perlahan.

Uhhh! Tubuhnya langsung melonjak kaget, putingnya bertambah tegang. Kalau saja dia tidak kuikat, pasti Naru sekarang sudah memelukku erat. Kalau saja dia sedang tidak berbicara dengan si keriput brengsek, pasti pekikan keras sudah keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang manis.

"Kkkhhhhh! Nnhh~~" lenguhnya tertahan. Bibirnya kini berbicara tanpa suara, memanggil namaku.. Memohon padaku… Ughhh!

'Sasu –Master.. Please…'

Aku pun segera menarik andro yang sudah berkali-kali kubanting ini, lalu mematikannya dan melemparnya menjauh…

"Aahh~ Master.. Nnnhhh… Lepaskan, please…" rengeknya dengan mata berair. Baru segini saja sudah menyerah? Ck ck ck.. benar-benar… MANIS!

"Siapa yang tadi merengek dan memintaku untuk diikat?" gumamku menekankan kata 'diikat'. Aku menindih tubuhnya, bibirku mulai menciumi sudut bibir yang selalu menyenandungkan namaku saat kami sedang bercinta, tangan kananku memelintir nipple-nya kuat sementara tangan kiriku memanjakan Sasuke Jr. aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyentuh bagian bawah Naruto.

"T –tapi –"

"Siapa!?" tegasku. Aku tidak suka dia membantah ucapanku. Dia harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sesuai.

"Ngghh.. A-aku.."

"Bagus. Lalu apa yang tadi kukatakan?"

Aku terus saja menggoda di sekitar bibirnya. Aku yakin. Bibir manis itu sangat ingin menciumku. Terbukti dari gerakan Naruto yang mencoba mengikuti kemana bibirku menyentuh.

"Aku harus melayani 'Suke sampai puaaakhhh! Itaiii!"

Teriaknya saat tiba-bita kutarik nipple kirinya. Aku menyeringai saat lidah Naruto seolah berusaha menggapai bibirku yang sedang bermain di dagunya.

"Akhh! Aaahhh hentikan Sasuke! Onegannhhhh!" ternyata asyik juga mendengar teriakan memohon Naruto saat ball-gang sialan itu kulepas. Tahu begini, sejak awal tidak usah kupasang saja benda itu.

"Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Godaku di sela kegiatanku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Saat mulut yang sangat pas dengan Sasuke Jr. itu terbuka, aku menjulurkan lidahku, dan saat Naruto ingin menyambut lidahku dengan lidahnya atau menghisap lidahku dengan menutup mulutnya, langsung kutarik lidahku sebelum semua itu terjadi.

Walhasil, wajah manis Naruto bertambah merah dan terlihat kesal.

"Mas Sasuke ngghhh! Master Sasuke –mmphhhh!" kali ini aku menciumnya ganas, memungut bibirnya, menghisap lidah Naruto kuat-kuat. Ini sebagai reward karena dia sudah memanggil namaku dengan benar. Tangan kiriku mulai mencari-cari sebuah benda yang sejak tadi ingin kugunakan.

Tanganku masuk ke dalam tas dan mulai memilih. Menurut kalian, mana yang harus kugunakan? Yang berbentuk oval kecil, yang panjang bergerigi, silinder, yang berukuran kecil, atau malah yang besar?

Ahh yang mana saja boleh…

Diam-diam, aku mengambil salah satu vibrator dari dalam tas, kemudian menyalakannya. Langsung saja aku menggenggamnya kuat. Bukan! Bukan Vibratornya yang kugenggam kuat-kuat, tapi itu-nya Naruto, sekaligus vibrator yang kusetting dengan kecepatan penuh. Keduanya berada di genggamanku yang kuat.

"Mmhhghhh! Mmmphhhh –"

'crash'

"Khhh!"

Sh*t! langsung saja kulepas lumatanku di bibir Naruto. Rasanya sakit sekali. Brengsek! Berani sekali dia melakukan ini padaku.

"Aaakhhhh!" pekiknya saat kugenggam erat miliknya, bersamaan dengan vibrator, dengan kedua tanganku. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya terus saja melenguh dan memanggil namaku.

Kulepaskan ujung rope yang terikat di bagian kiri bawah tempat tidur dan mengikatkannya kuat-kuat dengan milik Naruto, bersamaan dengan vibrator yang makin kupercepat gerakannya. Sekarang, setiap kali kaki kirinya bergerak, miliknya akan merasakan rangsangan yang lebih.

"Master.. Master.. ahh ahhh~~" celotehnya saat aku selesai mengikat.

"Kau harus dihukum." Gumamku dengan nada datar. Kutarik dagunya, memaksa sapphire-nya yang terpejam melihat wajahku. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Sasu –Master Sasuke.." kudapati wajah terkejut sekaligus menahan desahan saat pantulan bibirku terlihat di bola matanya.

"Bibirmu.. 'Suke~ maafkan aku. Lepaskan aku, aku ingin mengobatinya –akhhh!"

Ya. Naruto memang harus mengobatinya. Teganya dia menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah hanya karena sebuah vobrator yang tadi kugenggam bersama Naruto Jr.!

Kulepaskan ujung rantai yang mengikat borgol di pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan bagian atas tempat tidur, lalu menariknya kasar hingga Naruto terduduk di hadapanku.

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.." bisiknya lembut, matanya berair menunjukkan penyesalannya. Tch! Dia tidak boleh merusak moodku!

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku memaafkanmu?" Naruto menggeleng pelan, jemari tangannya mulai mengusap darah –yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit- di sudut bibirku.

"Layani aku.. Patuhi semua yang kuperintahkan. Mengerti?" kali ini anggukan pelan yang kudapatkan.

Uhhh! Wajah yang menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya sekaligus menahan diri dari rangsangan di bagian bawahnya… Sexy sekali.

"Bersihkan darah di bibirku. Tidak boleh pakai tangan." Gumamku asal. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan –

"Ammhhh…." Bibir manisnya memungut lembut bibirku. Kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol menjadi satu, membelai wajahku penuh kasih sayang.

"Mhhh.. llmmhhhh.. Master.. Aaangghhh…" desahnya di sela kegiatan lidahnya yang menjilati bagian lukaku. Naruto… Membersihkan darahku dan meminumnya. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun!

Tidak tidak tidak! Kau tidak boleh terlihat blushing, Sas! Image Radenmu tidak boleh rusak. Kau adalah Master dari Uchiha Naruto. OK.

Kubuka sedikit mulutku, lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk dan menghisap lembut. Jujur dia memang tidak sejago aku dalam hal ciuman, tapi hisapan lembut dan wajah bersemunya yang mulai menikmati rangsangan di itu-nya dan juga aktivitasnya saat ini…

"Mnnhh.. Master… akhhh!" lenguhnya menghentikan kegiatan menghisap bibirku saat kuberikan sentuhan kasar di kedua nipple-nya yang memerah. Uhh ingin kuhisap.

"Hei. Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti." Gumamku datar.

"Gomen ne.. Master~" desahnya lirih. Ia kembali melakukan pengabdiannya atas bibirku. Mmhhh… tahan Sas. Jangan mendesah! Uhh kalau boleh jujur, kejantananku sudah sangat ingin memasuki sarangnya. Tapi.. aku belum selesai.

Tanganku mulai masuk ke dalam tas lagi. Kali ini aku mencari vibrator yang seukuran dengan milikku. Rencananya sih, akan kuberikan pada Naruto. ya.. akan 'kuberikan' padanya.

Ahh ketemu sebuah vibrator berbentuk kejantanan HAMPIR seperti milikku –seperti yang kalian tahu, milikku jauh lebih besar dan super. Warnanya putih, memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan kecil yang sangat banyak. Kalau diaktifkan, gerakannya memotar. Ini sih cocok sekali dengan Naruto.

"Dobe.. hentikan."

"Ngghhh.." dia pun mengangguk dan melepas bibirku perlahan.

"Kuberikan hadiah karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik…" Ia mengangguk dan memberiku senyuman manis sebelum kubaringkan perlahan tubuhnya, kujadikan paha kiriku sebagai bantal untuknya.

Aku sejak tadi memang hanya memakai celana dalam warna hitam, memamerkan perut six packs yang seksi. Kukeluarkan Sasuke Jr. yang sudah sejak tadi meronta minta dibebaskan.

Naruto sempat merintih kecil saat kaki kirinya tak sengaja bergerak menjauh dan menarik rope yang mengikat miliknya.

"Untukmu.."

Kutarik tangannya, menaruhnya di atas kejantananku. Kedua tangan yang sudah terlatih itu langsung saja mulai memanjakan milikku yang sudah setegang monas.

"Master…" ucapnya memanggilku dengan nada memohon. Matanya seolah berbicara padaku, meminta izin agar dia bisa memasukkan Sasuke Jr. ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Mmmhh… Terima kasih, Master."

Bibirnya mulai menciumi batang kemaluanku, kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol mengocoknya penuh perasaan, namun kuat.

"Allhhhh.. Itadakimasu.." gumamnya sebelum melahap kepala kejantananku. Sukses wajahku memerah dibuatnya. Serius! Ini sangat manis.

Naruto yang polos ini. wajahnya yang sangat serius, berkonsentrasi dengan milikku yang ada di genggamannya. Rambut keemasannya yang lembut menempel di pahaku. Tubuhnya yang seksi…

Dia memang pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha :3

Kubelai wajahnya lembut. Naruto menatapku dengan sapphire indahnya, tersenyum. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat ekspresi seperti ini saat kami sedang melakukan adegan SenaM.

"Ngghhh.. Master.. besar sekali."

'degh'

Aduh.. bisa GR aku mendengar kalimat itu. Hampir saja aku menarik tubuh Naruta dan memeluknya erat. Kalau onyx-ku tidak menangkap vibrator yang tadi sudah kupersiapkan, pasti image Dark Flame Master –ehem! Maksudku Master Sadis-ku sudah hancur.

Aku mengambil menda berwarna putih itu, lalu menyalakannya. Kudekatkan benda itu ke pipi Naruto, menyentuhkannya. "Ngghhh!"

Benar saja. Pemuda berkulit caramel manis yang sedang menikmati lollipop hangat milikku terlonjak kaget. Untung saja dia tidak menggigit Sasuke Jr.

"Hadiah untukmu.."

"Ngghhh… Mmphhh…" sepertinya Naruto merasa risih. Ekspresi dan reaksi tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai benda ini berada di wajahnya. Well.. baiklah kalau begitu

Kukabulkan permintaanmu, manis…

Kutelusur dagu Naruto dengan vibrator, kugerakkan perlahan hingga berhenti di nipple kanannya. Tubuh Naruto mengeliat, entah menikmatinya atau malah merasa risih, saat kumainkan benda ini menggoda kedua nipple-nya secara bergantian.

Dia masih saja setia melakukan tugasnya mengulum kejantananku. Uhhh bisa-bisa aku keluar kalau terus terusan melihat pemandangan begini.

Setelah npuas menggoda nipple istriku yang memerah dan sangat tegang, kugerakkan vibrator ke bawah, menelusur tubuhnya menuju Naruto junior yang terikat bersama vibrator lainnya.

"Akkhh! Master.. ngghh~~ Noo~"

Yes! Akhirnya pertahannya mulai jebol. Tangannya reflek melepaskan kejantananku, bibirnya tak lagi mengulum milikku. Tubuhnya mengeliat tak karuan saat kuadu kepala vibrator di genggamanku dengan kepala itu-nya Naruto yang masih terikat kuat dengan vibrator lain.

"Master~ I wanna cum… Ummhhh…" rengeknya memohon. Teary eyes-nya mencoba menggodaku untuk melepas ikatan di kemaluannya. Tangannya yang terborgol mencoba menjauhkan tanganku yang menekan-nekan vibrator di kepala Naruto Jr.

"I'll let you cum. Dengan satu syarat, honey…" kutarik tangannya, kuserahkan vibrator putih di tanganku. Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget.

Kubelai perlahan miliknya, menyapu cairan precum yang sempat keluar, lalu 'memindahkannya' ke lubang kenikmatan miliknya.

"Ngghhh~ Master 'Sukeehh~"

Kubelai perlahan bagian itu. Kubangunkan Naruto dengan sebelah tanganku, lalu kukecup lembut pipi bakpao-nya. "Manjakan dirimu, dengan ini…"

"Aaakhhh!" pekiknya saat kuhentakkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Uhh! Dinding lubangnya yang berdenyut hebat menunjukkan betapa inginnya ia dimasuki olehku.

Kudorong tubuhnya kasar, membuatnya berada di posisi nungging bertumpu pada pundaknya. well, akan kubiarkan dia begini. Bukan SenaM namanya kalau kau tidak merasa sakit.

"Perlihatkan padaku, bagaimana caranya kau memanjakan dirimu, dengan ini.."

Kuarahkan tangannya yang masih memegang vibrator hingga vibratornya menyentuh pintu lubang kenikmatannya.

Kubuka kakinya lebar, kemudian membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman karena mau tidak mau tangannya akan menyentuh miliknya yang masih 'menderita'.

Muahahah~~

Dan sensasi rangsangan di lubang kenikmatannya akan membuat Naruto Jr. makin menderita.

Menangis… Menagislah Naruto! Merengek padaku!

"Ngghhh~~ Master… Nnnhhh~~" desahnya mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Naruto menggerak-gerakkan vibrator di tangannya perlahan. Aku duduk di sampingnya, tak sabar ingin melihat Naru memasukkan batang vibrator itu ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

"Nggkhh!"

Tanganku mulai menggrepe perut dan dadanya. Lidahku menelusur punggung mulus caramel Naruto. menambah rangsangan yang di dapatnya. Betapa hebatnya aku. Tanpa memakaikan obat perangsang pada Naruto, aku bisa membuatnya bergairah sampai begini.

Diam-diam mataku terus saja memperhatikan benda bergetar yang sejak tadi hanya berputar di depan pintu kenikmatan Naruto. Hei.. kenapa tidak juga dimasukkan sih? aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu nih!

"Nnnhh~~ hkkk ukhh khh.. 'Suke… ngghhhkk."

Wait! Ada yang aneh… desahan Naruto… kenapa terdengar seperti isa –Crap!

Dia menangis..

Tangisannya yang seperti ini. Brengsek! Ini bukan karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya. pasti karena sesuatu yang lain. Apa? Apa? Apa?

Matanya yang terpejam, namun tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Isakan tertahan yang coba ia tutupi… Tenang Sas, jangan terlihat panic. Menghentikan aktivitas ini secara tiba-tiba hanya akan menyakiti harga dirinya!

"Hei. Siapa yang menyuruhmu memainkan benda itu dengan cara amatir?" tanyaku datar. Semoga jawabannya bisa memberiku petunjuk kenapa dia sampai menangis begini.

"Ma –Master.. Nggkkhh aku tidak bisa memasukkannya." Gumamnya melemah saat mengucapkan 'bisa'. Memangnya kenapa?

.

"_**Aku.. tidak ingin ada benda lain memasuki tubuhku selain milik Sasuke."**_

.

'degh'

Si bodoh ini.

Jangan-jangan dia tidak memasukkannya gara-gara… benda itu bukanlah bagian dari tubuhku.

Jangan bilang kalau ucapannya tadi sungguh-sunguh. Hanya karena benda ini bukan 'aku', Naruto menahan dirinya sampai menangis begitu. Brengsek!

Kurebut vibrator di tangannya, lalu melemparnya masuk ke tas. Aku duduk membungkuk di belakang Naruto, kemudian membuka belahan pantatnya lebar dengan kedua tanganku.

Kujilat dan kuciumi pintu lubangnya. Perlahan namun pasti aku memasukkan lidahku ke sana. Aku menghisapnya kuat, "Ssslrrppp.."

"Aaahhh~~ Master!"

Tangan kananku diam-diam melepas ikatan di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Setelah selesai, aku juga melepaskan yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahh.. ahhh… Kkhhh!" teriaknya tak tertahan lagi. Precum yang mengalir dari kepala miliknya semakin banyak, Naruto benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Kalau kubiarkan begini, dia bisa pingsan.

Aku memosisikan tubuhku di belakangnya, mempersiapkan Sasuke Jr. menyerang lubang kenikmatannya. Kudorong perlahan hingga kepalanya masuk.

"Ghhh.. Sempit." Lenguhku tanpa sadar. Kedua tanganku bersiap di kejantanan Naruto.

Satu..

Dua…

Tiga!

"Nggaaaaaaaaaaaakkkhhhh –khh" teriak Naruto keras hingga suaranya putus saat kuhentakkan milikku hingga masuk seluruhnya, bersamaan dengan kulepaskan rope yang mengikat miliknya dengan vibrator.

Cairan kental langsung menyembur kuat. Posisi Naruto yang masih meringkuk bertumpu pundaknya sendiri membuat cairan kental itu muncrat mengenai perut, dada, hingga wajahnya sendiri.

Aku menarik lembut tubuhnya, sekarang kami sama-sama berdiri bertumpu lutut. Kubuka borgol di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah cukup SenaM-nya. Aku telah melanggar janjiku untuk tidak menyakitinya. Aku benar-benar cowok ganteng, maksudku, cowok brengsek.

Kulingkarkan lenganku di perutnya, kuciumi bahu dan lehernya dari belakang. Pinggulku bergerak maju-mundur perlahan.

"Master…" bisik Naruto. nafasnya masih menderu hebat. Tangannya memegang lembut lenganku.

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku keluar.." ia menarik tangan kiriku, kemudian menciumnya sebagau tanda terima kasih. Uhh! Makhluk pirang ini benar-benar bodoh atau polos sihh?

"Nggaahhh~"

Aku mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulku, tangan kananku menarik dagunya, memaksanya untuk menoleh dan berciuman denganku, sementara tangan kiriku kembali memainkan nipple-nya.

"Master.. Mmphh… Aaallhh…"

Tangan tan-nya memanjakan miliknya sendiri. Kali ini kubiarkan saja. Aku ingin Naruto benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan bercinta denganku. Hukum aku jika suatu saat nanti aku melakukan adegan SenaM padanya.

"Aaa~aakhhh! Mater.. Master.. No More!"

"Kkhhh.. Jangan bohong. Tubuhmu menginginkanku. Ngghhh~"

Ya. Bibirnya menolak perlakuanku, tapi tubuhnya jelas-jelas meminta lebih. Lihat saja, pinggulnya bergerak liar membuatku makin merasakan himpitan lubangnya. Tangannya memanjakan miliknya sendiri, seolah memintanya mengeluarkan cairan kental lagi.

"Sasuke… Akkhhh~" pekiknya saat sekali lagi kehujam titik kenikmatan yang hanya aku yang mengetahuinya.

Kuhujam kuat-kuat tubuh seksi di dekapanku dengan rudal perkasa milikku. Kugigit-gigit, lalu kuhisap kuat leher Naruto. Meninggalkan bekas yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda yang dulunya bermarga Namikaze ini adalah milikku. Istriku.

Kuberikan isyarat untuk berganti posisi. Berdiri dengan lutut begini, Naruto pasti sangat kelelahan. Aku memutar tubuhnya tanpa susah-susah melepas milikku dari liangnya yang nyaman, kini Naruto duduk di pangkuanku.

Ia tersenyum sekilas, tatapannya seolah meminta ijin agar aku membiarkannya memelukku. Dia.;.. benar-benar usuratonkachi.

Aku mulai menggerakkan lagi pinggulku, membuat pemuda bersurai emas favoritku merintih kecil dan ikut menggerakkan bokongnya berlawanan arah denganku. Hal ini mengakibatkan hujamanku makin terasa olehnya, dan himpitannya meremas milikku makin kuat.

"Hei.. kau boleh memelukku, menciumku.. kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau kepadaku. Aku milikmu~"

"Ngghhh~~"

Naruto menanggapi ucapanku dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Kedua lengannya mengalungi leherku, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kananku. Bibirnya terus-terusan menggumamkan namaku.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak makin liar, membuat cairan kentalku makin terdorong untuk keluar. uhhh rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ngghh.. Naruto.." desahku. Pinggulku bergerak makin cepat dan tidak teratur, begitu juga dengan bongkahan pantat Naruto yang makin kuat menghantam pahaku. Kami sama-sama seperti orang kerasukan setan.

"Suke.. Sasuke.. Ahh.. Ahhh.. Mau keluar lagi… Ngghh…"

Kucengkram kuat kedua bokongnya, lalu menggerakkannya berlawanan dengan hujamanku. Makin cepat.. makin cepat… Gerakan memutar.. Zig zag…

"Keluarkan, manis… aku ingin merasakan cairanmu yang hangat menyembur ke kulitku."

"Aaannhh~~" Naruto bertambah liar. Dekapannya bertambah kuat.

"Khhh.. Naruto.. Naru –"

"Aaaaakhhhh!" pekiknya tepat di telingaku, bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan cairan hangat membanjiri permukaan perutku.

Denyutan dan hisapan dinding lubangnya bertambah kuat bersamaan dengan kontraksi yang timbul akubat klimaks yang abri saja dialami Naruto.

Sial!

Kugerakkan pinggulku makin liar. Kupeluk erat tubuh lemas di dekapanku.

"Naruto.. Ngghh~ Naruto.. Narutooongghhhh! Akhhh… ahhh~"

I'm cumming..

Baru kali ini aku keluar sampai melenguh separah ini. uhhh!

"Kubaringkan tubuhnya. dengan keadaan yang begini, kurasa kami harus mandi lagi. Kalau tidak, Naru bisa benar-benar sakit.

"I love you."

Kukecup dahi pemuda yang menatapku dengan mata sayu ini. bibirnya tersenyum tipis, manis sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat, kukeluarkan milikku dari tubuhnya, diikuti dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental. Sepertinya tubuh Naruto sudah terlalu penuh terisi oleh benih-benihku, sampai sampai tidak muat begini.

Kubiarkan dia beristirahat sebentar sebelum aku mengajaknya mandi. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya di kamar mandi. Kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang, aku tidak ingin membuatnya pingsan.

Kupunguti benda-benda nista yang membuat Naruto jadi menderita begini, aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu menyimpannya di lemari. Kuambil, andro-ku dan menyalakannya.

Tadinya aku ingin menghubungi Dei dan memintanya membereskan kamarku saat aku dan Naruto mandi nanti. Tapi, melihat sebuah pesan darinya yang masuk, sepertinya tidak usah saja.

"Sasuke, jam Sembilan, lihatlah keluar. Kejutan untuk Naruto. Dia pasti menyukainya, aku gunakan uangmu. Besok kukembalikan sisanya." Gumamku mengeja pesan dari pemuda berkuncir pirang itu.

Kejutan? Jam Sembilan?

Kulihat jam di layar, jam setengah Sembilan. Artinya aku masih punya setengah jam sebelum kejutan yang dimaksud Dei dimulai. Baiklah, aku dan Naruto akan mandi. Kami akan selesai sebelum jam Sembilan.

.

.

"Nee 'Suke.. memangnya aka nada apa?" tanya pemuda yang memakai V-neck lengan panjang bermotif strip yang duduk di pangkuanku. Kami sedang berada di balkon, menunggu kejutan yang Dei maksud.

"Tunggu saja. Kau pasti suka." Bisikku mencium pipinya. Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu aka nada apa. Aku yakin Dei akan memberikan kejutan yang disukai Naruto, tapi… ini sudah molor 15 menit dan belum terjadi apa-apa.

Kutelfon tidak diangkat, SMS tidak dibalas. Menyebalkan sekali. mungkin ini yang dirasakan Bang Keriput ketika aku mengabaikannya.

Uhh jangan bilang aku kualat DDX

Tenang.. tenang Sas… pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan.. Aha! 'Kejutan' pertama yang tadi kudapat. Mungkin dia tidak menyukainya. Yahh.. daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan mengeluarkannya.

"Untukmu.." bisikku sambil membuka kotaknya, membuat Naruto bisa melihat dua buah benda di dalamnya. Dua buah kalung berbahan emas putih. Satu untukku dan satu untuknya.

"Ehh?"

Kalung dengan bandul lempengan segituga dengan wajahku terukir di atasnya. Kalung yang satunya adalah kalung dengan model yang sama, namun dengan ukiran wajah Naruto di atasnya.***

"Untukmu.." aku memakaikan kalung berbandul 'aku' ke lehernya. Kukecup bibirnya lembut.

"Dan ini untukku…" gumamku memakai kalung yang satunya.

Jujur, aku sudah siap dengan reaksi terburuk yang akan kudapat. Mana ada pasangan yaoi yang memakai kalung bergambar pasangannya? Mungkin memang hanya kami berdua.. Mungkin kelihatannya aneh.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk member kejutan!

"Terima kasih 'Suke.." kudapatkan kecupan hangat di pipiku. Sukses membuatku speechless.

Naruto menarik bandulku, lalu mendekatkan dengan miliknya. Dia terdiam agak lama.

"Childish."

'jlebb jleb jlebb!'

" –namun ganteng. Aku suka sekali."

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang, kucium lembut lehernya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyukainya. Aku.. aku benar-benar terharu.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi ledakan yang diikuti oleh cahaya-cahaya gemerlapan, tepat di langit di hadapan kami.

Kembang api yang begitu banyak dan indah tiba-tiba menghiasi langit malam Mikazuki.

Bahkan aku bisa membaca tulisan-tulisan ungkapan cinta saat kembang api warna-warni itu menyala di angkasa.

'Naruto, I love you…'

'Ore no sekai, Naruto.'

Dan lain sebagainya.

Kalimat-kalimat cinta dariku untuk Naruto, tanggal pernikahan kami…

Deidara kah?

Kejutan 'dariku' untuk Naruto yang juga mengejutkanku. Dia benar-benar seperti dewa penolongku.

"Sa –Sasuke.." gumam pemuda di pangkuanku dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya menggenggam lenganku erat. Aku bisa merasakan isak tertahan dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisikku. Kali ini aku tidak ingin menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukannya. Menangis, tertawa, berteriak.. Karena aku yakin, semua itu adalah ungkapan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku juga khh. Kau menyebalkan!"

Aku tidak tahu apa arti ucapannya. Yang jelas, itu adalah ungkapan cinta.

Ahh.. mala mini berakhir indah. Besok pagi, akan kuucapkan terima kasih kepada Deidara. Ingatkan aku untuk menawarinya pekerjaan di Konoha agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Itachi.

Mungkin.. aku akan melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuknya.

"I love you, Naruto…"

.

.

**neko: dalam dunia yaoi, neko bisa diartikan sebagai UKE. Kalau seme, kata lainnya adalah TACHI. Mirip yah sama nama si abang keriput XD

***inspired by kalung mengejutkan yang digambar Kishimoto-sensei di cover manya Naruto chap 411

.

Akhirnya setelah tekanan mental menulis chap ini.. Selesai juga DDDX

Sumpah susah banget ternyata bikin scene SenaM. Walau gak benar-benar SenaM, karena Sasu gak tega sama istrinya, tetep aja jadi tekanan mental.. (Sasu: gue sih Ok aja. Bilang aja lug a kuat bikin scene SM)

Tolong abaikan suara gaib barusan -0-

Dear reader terima kasih atas dukungan dan partisipasi, saran, kritik dan sebagainya

Sekali lagi.. Kyuu si pengetik abal ini tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Kyuu sudah baca semua review kok.. hati Kyuu berdebar tiap kali baca review.. terima kasih

Semoga chap yang hampir bikin Kyuu gila ini membuaskan hasrat para pembaca :*

Doakan Kyuu untuk UTS minggu ini ya.

Doakan juga biar otak Kyuu segera mendapat scene somplak lainnya :v

Terima kasih…

I love you all, honey

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**Mohon reviewnya ya (-/|\-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap, maksa, gak jelas, anu anu **

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang berterbangan di langit-langit kamarmu**

**oh ya, kemungkinan besar beberapa orang akan beranggapan bahwa humor dan lemon di chap ini sangat krisis. Jadi.. gomen ne :***

**.**

**.**

**Part 10: No! Something is Coming!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini rasanya indah sekali. Aku terbangun di tengah suasana mendung yang menyenangkan (?) Seriusan! Di luar mendung, gludhag-gludhug, petir cethar halilintar menyambar, tapi tetap saja aku merasa senang. Bagaimana tidak menyenangkan kalau 'matahari'ku tengah terlelap memelukku dari samping sambil merapalkan namaku lirih berulang kali?

"Umm.. Suke~~ Temeehh~" gumamnya manja dengan mata terlelap. Manis Sekali. Kyaa~~

Uhhh! Aku penasaran, sedang mimpi apa dia… Jangan-jangan, dia bermimpi sedang melakukan 'itu' bersama suami tercintanya yang gagah perkasa –aduhh! Anu-ku mulai bangun DDDX

Kubelai pipi tembemnya.. Naruto benar-benar manis. Bulu matanya lentik, namun tidak lebay. Cocok sekali dengan image uke kesayanganku ini.

Kulit tan-nya halus kenyal. Mungkin karena dia sering melakukan anu denganku, kulit Naruto jadi semakin lembut. Well, nenek moyang Konoha mempercayai bahwa jika sesorang melakukan anu dengan pasangan yang dicintainya, maka kulitnya akan semakin lembut, yahh.. jadi awet muda gitu lah (?)

Bibir cherry-nya sedikit terbuka. Kurasa… menciumnya sedikit boleh juga :3

Kudekatkan wajahku, bersiap memberi kecupan selamat pagi untuknya. Kupejamkan mataku, sedikit lagi dan –

"Gyaaaaaahhh!"

'duaghhh!'

" –Aduh! Naruto!" Bentakku sembari membuka mata dan mengusap Bandara Narita kebanggaan keluargaku yang menempel padaku sejak lahir.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengadu jidatnya dengan jidatku yang super lebar ini. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja… bagaimana kalau otaknya bertambah Dobe gara-gara berbenturan dengan jidat bajaku? Mana sakit lagi..

Ughh! Sial!

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan bangun, lalu lari ke kamar mandi. Kurasa dia benar-benar tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai jidatnya bertempur de –tunggu!

Naruto tergesa-gesa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari Sasuke Ganteng ini?

Jangan-jangan dia kabur dari 'aku' yang ada dalam mimpinya karena terlalu ganas atau semacamnya?

Hell No! Pemuda pirang bermata sapphire itu masih belum bisa membedakan aku yang ini bukanlah 'aku' biadab dalam mimpinya, bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana kalau dia jadi membenciku?

Bagaimana kalau dia malah menginginkan berpisa –amit-amit jabang bayi!

Tuan ganteng Uchiha Sasunyan! Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Istirahatkan sejenak otak kreatifmu. Berpikir jernih dan kejarlah belahan jiwamu!

"Yosh!"

Kubetulkan selembar kolor warna ijo yang menempel di tubuhku, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tentu saja, milikku yang setengah bangun dengan suksesnya menyesakkan bagian bawahku.

Bayangkan saja! Baru setengah bangun, rasanya sudah sesak. Bagaimana kalau sampai Sasuke Jr. bangun sepenuhnya? Pasti kolorku sudah bolong. Muahahaha

Ehem..

"Naruto. Kau di dalam?" kuketuk pintu kayu berukiran kasar, suaraku naik setengah nada.

"Ngghh!"

'degh' O_O

What the.. apa-apaan suara mengerang itu? Mimpi apa dia barusan?

"Uhukk –"

'brakk'

"Oi oi! Ada apa denganmu?"

Mengobati rasa penasaranku, terpaksa aku masuk seenaknya ke kamar mandi. Kudapati pemuda bertubuh ramping yang hanya memakai atasan piyama lengan panjang tengah duduk di bawah shower yang sedang menyala.

Crap!

"Hei. Naruto!"

Kumatikan shower jahanam yang mengucurkan air dingin ke tubuh seksi Naruto-ku, lalu segera memeluk tubuhnya yang meringkuk sambil menggigil. The Heck! Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei.. tenanglah." Kusibakkan poni yang menutipi jidat-kurang-lebar pemuda bermata sapphire ini, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Sasuke~"

"Ya.. Aku disini. Katakan padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya."

"A –am.." gumamnya bergetar sambil memelukku erat. Pemuda yang dulunya bermarga Namikaze ini menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dadaku yang bidang dan kekar.

'A-am'? Nama cowok?

What the –jangan bilang pasanganku yang cowok ini memimpikan cowok selain aku?

Noooo~~~~

"Siapa A-am?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa kepanikan yang sejak tadi memenuhi logikaku berubah menjadi rasa nyeri yang menyesakkan kolorku, maksudku.. menyesakkan dadaku.

"Banyak se –kali A-am.. aku .. aku.. besar sekali anu.."

"Hahh?"

Kali ini aku reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya yang basah dari dekapanku. Kupaksa sapphire kembarnya menatap obsidian tajamku.

A-am.. namanya?

Banyak… keluarnya?

Besar… 'itu'nya?

Jangan bilang ada yang menandingi ukuran milikku yang super ini? dan lagi.. Naruto bermimpi melakukan anu anu dengannya? Sompret!

"Siapa dia? Dimana rumahnya? Biar kuhajar sampai menjadi bu.. bur.." ucapan menggebuku terputus di bagain akhir.

Mata sembab itu…

"Kau.. menangis?"

OK. Kali ini aku harus mengesampingkan rasa tidak terimaku atas itu-nya Aam yang besar. Naruto lebih penting!

"Aku takut…" bibirnya bergetar, tangannya mencengkeram erat lenganku. Baiklah.. kurasa aku memang harus menghajar si Aam yang sudah membuat Dobe-ku jadi begini.

Kuangkat tubuh basah itu, lalu membawanya kembali ke kasur kami, "Apa yang Aam lakukan padamu? Hmm.."

Aku berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku juga berusaha untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Kulepas seluruh pakaiannya, lalu langsung menyelimuti tubuh tan erotis –maksudku, tubuh tan eksotis milik Makhluk Tuhan yang Paling Seksi di hadapanku. Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna senada dengan kolorku.

"Mereka mengejarku 'Suke.. Aku takut."

"Jadi, mereka ada banyak?" aku berusaha keras mempertahankan suara datar dan wajah stoic-ku. Jangan sampai aku kedengaran marah, atau malah sedih.

Jujur ya.. aku ingin mengamuk. Ternyata Naru tidak hanya memimpikan cowok bernama Aam itu saja, tapi juga banyak cowok-cowok yang lain?

Sabar… Sabar Sas. Kau sudah menikah dengan makhluk manis yang membuatmu gila ini. jangan samapi hubunganmu rusak gara-gara hal aneh!

"Nah.. sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku." Bisikku lembut. Aku sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut keemasan Naruto, dan sekarang aku memeluk tubuh berselimutkan selimut (?) ini dari belakang. Uhh! Entah mengapa, memeluknya seperti ini membuat tubuhku yang hanya berbalut kolor ijo merasa hangat.

Aku mempersiapkan mentalku untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk dari Naruto. jujur, aku sangat takut kalau-kalau dugaanku tentang Naruto dan cowok-cowok lain benar adanya. Aku… takyuth kehilangannya.

Jangan tertawakan aku!

Dulu, aku memang seorang womanizer! Casanova paling ganteng di Konoha, namun sekarang, semua predikat itu sudah kulepas. Satu-satunya predikat yang tidak ingin kutanggalkan sampai aku mati adalah status sebagai Suami Sah Uchiha Naruto.

"Sasuke..?" panggil pemuda caramel di dekapanku. Mungkin dia sedikit merasa risih karena aku tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di tengkuknya. Terserahlah.. dia juga harus tahu kalau aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya!

"Hmm..?"

Ughh! Entah apa yang terjadi, Sasuke Jr. di kolorku semakin bangun saja. Padahal kondisinya sedang kritis begini. Bisa-bisanya dia malah bangun DX

"Nee.. janji kau tidak akan tertawa?"

"Baiklah. Aku janji untuk tidak tert –" kupotong kalimatku sendiri. Dia bilang apa? Tidak boleh tertawa?

Memangnya dia mau berperan sebagai Sule di OPeJe atau apa?

"Ayam…" gumamnya dengan nada merendah. Kedengarannya dia.. takut?

"Ada apa dengan binatang berkaki dua itu?" gumamku mencoba menyembunyikan nada penasaran. Tadi A-am.. sekarang Ayam?

"Aku mimpi bertemu seorang playboy cap Ayam tebar pesona kesana kemari. Banyak sekali wanita yang dia goda.. Si ayam itu memakai kalung berbandul kipas warna merah putih. Gayanya sok-sokan, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, kemana-mana bawa kembang. Aku sebal sama dia 'Suke…"

"Hmm? Playboy rambut pantat ayam.." gumamku mengulangi kalimatnya. Jujur aku merasa sangat relieved karena ternyata, dari tadi Naruto mengatakan 'ayam', bukan Aam (yang notabene nama cowok). Tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin bersin-bersin saat mendengar penuturan mimpinya. Mungkinkah… ada seseorang yang membicarakanku :o

"Lalu, tiba-tiba dia melihat ke arahku dan mendekatiku. Rasanya dadaku menjadi hangat, tapi entah kenapa, muncul seorang anak kecil misterius berambut hitam dengan mata biru yang sangat bening mengajakku berlari. Kami terus berlari menjauhi mas ayam…"

Ok. Cerita ini mulai ngaco. Aku baru ingat kalau aku dulu sering memakai kalung persis seperti yang dibilang Naruto, dan lagi.. aku memang seorang pemangsa wanita. Mungkinkah pemuda ganteng (baca: ayam) di mimpi pasangan hidupku ini adalah diriku di masa lalu?

Lalu siapa anak kecil yang mengajaknya kabur menjauh dariku?

Mungkinkah itu.. Sai?

Itu-nya Sai kan kecil. Jadi, mungkin saja dia muncul sebagai sosok anak kecil di mimpi Naruto.

Tch! Ingin membawa lari Naruto kemana dia? Dasar br*ngsek! Gara-gara aku tidak mau mengantarnya ke bong supit, dia lalu berniat menghancurkan rumah tanggaku, ehh? Manusia rendahan!

Tunggu sebentar! Pemuda di dekapanku bilang kan matanya biru. Sejak kapan Sai bermata biru?

Kamungkinan pertama, sai memakai softlens.

Kemungkinan kedua, itu bukan Sai.. Lalu, siapa anak kecil yang mengajak Naruto kabur?

" –terus akhirnya kita terpojok dan tidak bisa lari lagi. **Tepat di depan mata kami ada sungai mengalir yang sangat luas dan besar. Kupikir, walaupun gelap dan dalam… walaupun arusnya deras. Tidak perlu ketakutan***… Tapi, kurasa anak kecil itu sangat takut. Aku jadi merasa cemas dan –nghh.. Sasuke?"

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya. kuhirup dalam-dalam lehernya yang lembut. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Bisa-bisanya membuatku cemas hanya karena sebuah mimpi bodoh yang tidak jelas. Aku sudah berpikir aneh-aneh tentang si aam, ternyata Dobe satu ini membicarakan tentang ayam!

Pokoknya dia harus bertanggung jawab menidurkan milikku!

"Ngghh… 'Suke hentikan…" rengeknya dengan suara manja saat kuteluspkan tanganku ke dalam selimut. Mencoba menggrepe sesuatu di dalamnya. Tanganku baru saja menyentuh benda seperti sosis yang sangat enak kalau diemut (?) tapi tiba-tiba saja handphone sialan Naruto berdering keras.

Tch!

Aku berjanji akan mengutuk siapapun yang menelpon partnerku dan mengganggu aksiku menidurkan itu-ku. Akan kuhajar sampai anu-nya tidak bangun lagi!

Kecuali kalau dia wanita, tentunya.

Umm.. kecuali Paman Min, ehh.. maksudku Tou-san Min dia mertuaku soalnya :3

Kecuali Tou-san juga, aku tidak mau dibilang anak durhaka dan dikutuk menjadi batu.

Juga Opa Madara.. aku tidak mau beliau berhenti memberiku hadiah saat Natal.

OK! Kecuali orang-orang di atas, akan kuhajar siapapun orang yang membuat kekasih hatiku melompat dari kasur, meninggalkanku yang membatu bak patung pancoran hanya untuk mengangkat panggilan bodoh di hape-nya. Ughh!

"Moshi-moshi.." ucap Naruto memunggungiku. Tangan kanannya membetulkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya, sementara sebelahnya lagi memegangi hape.

"Ahh.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Nii-san seharusnya tidak perlu begitu. Yahh.. Mungkin hanya masuk angin.. Haha~"

Asyik sekali pemuda berkulit tan itu ngobrol tanpa memedulikanku, suaminya yang membahenol itu-nya geal-geol. Jahatnya…

Wait! Dia panggil 'Nii-san' tadi? Jangan bilang itu Itachi kampret yang menelfon.

Pemuda keriput itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Sering sekali mengganggu kesenanganku!

"Bukannya begitu.. hanya saja …."

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekati Naruto. Rasakan ya Abangku yang itu-nya tak sebesar milikku, kali ini aku akan memaksamu mendengarkan lenguhan kami saat melakukan anu. Akan kusiksa imajinasimu! Gyahahahahahhh!

" –walaupun aku suka tempat ini, rumahku dan 'Suke jauh lebih nyaman. Kurasa Sasuke juga berpikiran begitu.. nnnhh.."

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, lalu kujilat telinga kirinya.

"Sebentar 'Suke.." bisiknya menjauhkan hape dariku.

"Aku maunya sekarang~" rengekku manja sedikit keras. Biar saja Aniki keriput dengar. Sudah kubulatkan niatku untuk memaksa imajinasinya memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Lanjutkan saja bicara dengannya…" bisikku mendesah, tangan kananku menarik lengan kanannya, memaksa pemuda yang benar-benar hanya memakai selimut itu untuk mendekatkan kembali hape berwarna orange miliknya ke telinga.

Uhh sial! Sasuke junior sudah 75% bangun. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatannya /

"Sasuke.. 10 menit lagi. Okay?" kali ini dia mencoba merayuku dengan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibirku. Manis… kau benar-benar tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya ya? Aku jadi makin gemas…

Tanganku menelusup selimut yang dipakai, kupelintir nipple kanannya lembut, namun kuat.

"Maaf T –akhhhh!" pekiknya keras. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, tubuh tan yang masih berbalut selimut berantakan itu langsung menempel padaku, bagian belakangnya menekan kuat bagian depanku. Membuat kejantananku berada tepat di belahan pantatnya.

"Mmwnhh aalllhh…" gumamku menjilat lehernya yang manis.

"Sasuke… hent –khh~"

Uhh manis sekali reaksinya. Matanya yang terpejam menahan rangsanganku, lenguhannya yang setengah tertahan karena malu dengan Aniki di seberang sana. Manisnya~~

Kalau saja milikku dan lubangnya tidak terbatas kolor ijo dan selimut, pasti aku sudah langsung tancap dari tadi. Muaha

Aku terus memberikan rangsangan rangsangan kecul pada nipple, leher dan telinganya. Sesekali aku mengeluarkan suara manja untuk menjebol pertahanan imajinasi manusia nista di seberang sana. Aku jahat ya :3

"Aannhh.. S –sudah dulu ya T –Thh.." rengeknya mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Aniki. kenapa sih pakai repot-repot pamitan? Kalau benar-benar tidak ingin didengar, yasudah langsung tutup saja :3

"Ayolah manis.. aku inginnya sekarang…"

"Ngghhh.. Sebentar lagi T –Teme~"

"**Naruto!"**

'degh'

Jantungku..

Mendengar suara itu, aku merasa seperti ada yang menulis namaku di dalam buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan 'DeathNote'.

Ini mimpi buruk! Suara barusan… bagaimana bisa?

"**Naruto? Sasuke?"**

Suara itu bagaikan suara emaknya Malin Kundang yang mengutuk anak kandungnya sendiri. Aku membatu.

Serius. Semua grepe-an yang kulakukan langsung berhenti. Tuhan.. maafkan hambamu ini (-/|\-)

"Tou-san? Bisa kututup sebentar?" ucap Naruto setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya, setelah aku berhenti bergerak karena serangan jantung mendadak tentunya.

Ya…

Yang barusan bicara dengan pemuda bermata berlian kesayanganku ternyata adalah mertuaku sendiri, Namikaze Minato. Dengan kata lain.. aku sudah tidak sopan telah mengajak putranya yang manis melakukan anu anu saat mereka sedang bicara lewat sambuangan jarak jauh.

Ya ampuuunn.. Dosa apa aku selama ini?

"**Tidak. Naruto, Tou-san ingin bicara dengan Sasuke sebentar." **Gumam Tou-san tegas dengan nada datar. Mengerikan sekali, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terbaca dari nada bicaranya.

"Ha'i.." pekik Naruto bangga, dia menyerahkan benda gepeng berwarna orange itu kepadaku, "Dozo~~Teme, aku mandi dulu ya…"

Aku diam, benar-benar membatu. Sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Bayangkan! Mertuamu sedang menelfon istrimu, lalu kau seenaknya menggoda istrimu. Lebih parahnya lagi, kau mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat tanpa memikirkan perasaan mertuamu di sebrang sana.

Bisa kau tebak apa yang akan mertuamu katakan padamu? AKU TIDAK BISA!

Huaaaaaaaa DDDX

Aku cukup lama terdiam, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap layar hape bertuliskan 'Papa talks' sambil mundur teratur lalu akhirnya terduduk di kasur.

"**Sasuke."**

"H –ha'i!"

Nada datar yang memanggiku itu benar-benar berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungku. Aku benar-benar kaget sampai hape Naru hampir terjun bebas dari ketinggian satu meter.

"**Kau sadar apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"**

Mati aku!

Pria yang konon merupakan mantan anggota boiben itu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan skak mat.

Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya DDDX

Ayolah Sas! Gunakan otakmu yang jenius itu untuk menjawabnya!

"**Kau tahu aku sedang bicara dengannya?" **aku masih diam. Kalau boleh jujur. Aku memang tidak tahu kalau Tou-san yang sedang bicara dengan Naruto. Kupikir, makhluk nista yang mengganggu ketentraman kami adalah si keriput Itachi.

'jlebbb'

Ini sunggung mak jleb jleb jleb crott!

"**Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal tidak sopan saat ada aku? Aku kecewa padamu.. Kuharap Fugaku tidak tahu kalau anaknya seperti ini. Dia pasti sangat malu…"**

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan membunuh itu terus saja mengalir. Kau memang –tidak- genius, Uchiha Sasuke!

Uhh.. Rasanya ingin menangis. ini untuk pertama kalinya aku stuck tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau mertuaku memintaku berpisah dengan putranya?

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Tou-san…" gumamku dengan nada bergetar. Tahan Sas.. jangan menangis :'(

Kudengar helaan berat dari suara di seberang sana. kurasa aku sudah boleh bicara sekarang. Semoga yang akan kukatakan tidak menghentikan detak jantungku.

"Maaf.. aku baru bangun dan tidak tahu kalau Naruto sedang menelfon seseorang." Aku bohong! Aku bohong sama mertuakuuuu DX

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu ingin melakukannya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin selalu melakukannya dengan Naruto, tanpa berhenti sedetikpun. Selalu… selalu… selalu…"

Crap!

Yang barusan itu pengakuan paling memalukan sedunia! Ahh, biar saja dehh. Ini demi hubunganku dengan martuaku. Jangan sampai dia berpikiran bahwa aku adalah orang mesum.

Ehh.. barusan itu.. pengakuan kalau aku mesum kan? Aaaghh!

"Tou-san, Aku.. yang aku tahu hanya.."

'hanya' apa? Aduh! Kalimat yang satu ini sangat susah.

"Sasuke, belum selesai ngobrol dengan Tou-san."

'degh'

Suara merdu itu menyelamatkanku. Seolah aku mendapat pencerahan untuk apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya. Semoga yang satu ini berbuah manis.

Terima kasih, honey… Ingatkan aku untuk membelikanmu ramen ter-enak di Konoha.

" –yang kutahu hanya, bahwa aku mencintai Naruto."

Tou-san diam. Sama sekali tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Bahkan nafasnya pun tak terdengar olehku.

Wait! Jangan jangan beliau sudah wafat terkena serangan jantung setelah mendengar kata-kata romantisku!

Semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi Tuhan… aamiin (-/|\-) *ehh

"**Baguslah kalau kau mencintainya. Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar darimu."** Gumamnya tiba-tiba dengan nada santai. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelegaan dari ucapannya.

Yaatttaaaaa! \(*_*)/

Mertuaku tidak jadi marah! Banzaaaaaaiiii~~

"**Nah, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau Itachi sedang menuju ke sana."**

"Hahh?"

Apa yang barusan Tou-san bilang? Itachi? Ke Mikazuki? Nagapainnnn!?

"**Dia jadi sangat panic saat tahu kalau Naru masuk angin ketika dia menelfon kemarin. Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, tapi dia ngotot ingin kesana.."**

J –jadi… Feelingku tentang Aniki si pengganggu sangat tepat? Yahhh, walaupun melenceng, sih.. tapi tetap ada hubungannya dengan Bang Itachi nista yang mengganggu ketentramanku. Brengsek!

"**Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Naruto tadi. Jangan kaget ya kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarmu. Dan lagi, semalam dia langsung berangkat kesana tanpa membawa pakaian ganti, jadi tolong dia ya. Tou-sanmu sedang mengamuk gara-gara Itachi meninggalkan tugas-tugas kantornya, jadi aku akan meng-cancel rekaman hari ini dan membantunya bla bla bla bla~~"**

Siaaaalll!

Apa-apaan si keriput gila itu? mengganggu bulan madu indahku saja! Awas saja kalau ketemu, langsung kusemprot dia nanti.

"**Sasuke, kalau Naruto sih.. dia pasti akan sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan salah satu keluarganya di Mikazuki. Tapi.. bagaimanapun ini kan bulan madu kalian, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud kan? Jangan sampai Itachi mengganggu kalian.. OK?"**

Aku ber-hn sekali.. tentu saja kalimat barusan menunjukkan restu mertuaku atas kemesuman yang kumiliki (?)

Tapi bagaimanapun… ughh! Aku benci Itachi!

"**Sudah dulu ya Sas, aku Cuma ingin mengabari itu. nikmati bulan madu kalian, Bye~"**

'cklek'

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bingung…

"Nee~ Ne~ Sasuke… tebak siapa yang datang berkunjung!"

"Hn.." reaksiku dingin menanggapi ocehan tunanganku yang kini menggunakan celana selutut dan kaos buntung. Terlihat seksi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Bukan! Maksudku, kepalaku benar-benar nyut-nyutan. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau Itachi kesini? Uhh.. dia benar-benar kakak yang menyebalkan.

"Otoutoo~~"

Pekik sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan karung beras jatuh di punggungku. Bulu kudukku langsung pada shuffle dance. Makhluk ini… kapan dia datang?

"Kau. Untuk apa datang ke sini?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis. Aku ingin dia enyah dari hadapanku!

"T –Teme.. kau tidak boleh bilang begitu pada Itachi-nii. Lihat! Dia membawakanku coklat." Naruto duduk di sampingku. Tubuhku yang masih berbalut kolor ijo menghangat setelah pemuda berkulit tan yang habis mandi ini menyentuh pundakku.

Aku menghela nafas sekali, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kutulikan telingaku dari perbincangannya dengan Aniki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya ingin Aniki cepat pergi dari sini. Aku lelah..

" –ya, aku di kamar nomor 23. Jangan sungkan untuk main ya –Naruto!"

Pekik Aniki di sela lamunanku. Pada saat yang mersamaan, aku mendengar lenguhan keras Naruto. Reflek aku membuka mataku lebar dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat kucintai memegangi perutnya. Dari ekspresinya dapat kupastikan bahwa dia sedang kesakitan.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kauberikan padanya?" bentakku ke arah Aniki. Dia pasti memberinya makanan aneh, membuat Naruto kesakitan seperti ini.

"Hei.. bertahanlah, kita ke rumah sakit, ya..?" Naru mengangguk sekilas, lalu kembali memegangi perutnya. Aku menyambar Aan di meja seberang lalu segera menghubungi Deidara. Aku memintanya menyiapkan mobil.

"Sa –Otouto.."

"Jangan mendekat! Tak kan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya. Kembali ke kamarmu dan jangan pernah datang lagi!" bentakku kelewat keras. Ini semua gara-gara Itachi.

Kalau saja dia tidak datang kesini. Tou-san tidak akan menelfon dan citraku tidak akan rusak.

Kalau saja si brengsek ini tidak membawakan coklat untuk Naruto, dia tidak akan kesakitan begini.

"Sasuke!"

"Dei. Bawa dia ke mobil. Aku akan menyusul setelah ganti baju."

Kuangkat tubuh menegang Naruto, lalu meminta Dei menggendongnya dan membawa Naru ke mobil. Jujur aku tidak mau Naruto disentuh pria lain, tapi dalam keadaan begini…

"Otouto, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Itachi bak orang blo'on setelah Deidara membawa pemuda caramel manisku yang sedang kesakitan keluar.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Gumamku dengan nada datar tanpa repot menghentikan aksiku menaikkan resleting celanaku.

"Khh.."

Brengsek! Lagi-lagi gara-gara Aniki aku kena sial, itu-ku hampir terjepit. Uhh Sakit banget rasanya.

"Tapi, Naruto.."

"Pulanglah! Kau hanya membuatku repot." Tegasku naik satu oktaf. Setelah selesai memakai celana panjang, aku langsung menyambar dompet, Aan dan sepotong kaos oblong berwarna putih.

"Otou –"

'blammm!' kubanting pintu kamar 69 sialan ini, aku lalu berlari sambil memakai kaosku. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyisir rambut. Bahkan dari tadi pagi, aku belum mengagumi wajah tampanku di cermin.

Yahh.. semua ini kulakukan demi partner sehidup sematiku, Uchiha Naruto.

Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Akan kuhajar mereka yang berani mengganggu Naruto.

Dei menyetir mobil tanpa bertanya apapun, sementara aku duduk di kursi belakang dengan Naruto. mungkin.. aku yang panic terlalu kelihatan menakutkan?

"Hei.. jangan menekannya begitu. Tanganku saja, OK?" dia menggeleng keras saat kupindahkan tangannya yang meremas pinggangnya sendiri ke lenganku. Dia menolak, namun secara tidak sadar meremas lenganku juga.

Uhh! Sakit.. tapi ini lebih baik daripada membiarkannya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Kami tiba di rumah sakit setelah Dei memacu mobil dengan kecepatan super selama 10 menit. Aku langsung membopong tubuh yang kini mulai melemas itu, lalu membawanya ke UGD. Aku meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatannya secara lengkap.

Mungkin, hari ini memang hari sialku. Rasanya ngelu sekali… kupijit pelipisku untuk mengurangi pusing di kepalaku.

"Ini.. Makanlah." Lengan langsat Deidara menyodorkan sebungkus Roti Sari rasa coklat. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sejak pagi belum makan.

"Hei.. aku tadi dengar loh.. saat kau memarahi kakakmu."

Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelahku. Salah sendiri dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Sudah begitu, bawa coklat yang membuat Naruto sakit perut pula.

"Mungkin tidak pantas jika aku mengatakan ini, tapi.. bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Kau… tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kakakmu, dia pasti merasa sakit hati.."

"Tch. Kau bilang begitu karena kau menyukainya." Sambarku cepat. Memang benar kan Deidara suka sama Itachi/ makanya dia sampai rela bilang begini padaku.

"Bukan.. aku bilang begitu karena aku juga seorang kakak." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, dia memberiuku segepok uang sisa proyek kembang api dan hadiah semalam. Pemuda berkuncir pirang panjang itu lalu berjalan keluar dan menunggu di mobil.

Tidak lama setelahnya, dokter memanggilku.

"Tuan Uchiha..?" panggilnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia membawaku ke tempat Naruto, lalu memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

'degh.. degh.. degh deg deghh'

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat mendengar berita dari pria ber-jas putih itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sedangkan Naruto.. sejak tadi dia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar saat aku sentuh.

Dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Inikah… inikah yang aku dapat atas tindakan-tindakanku selama ini? aku tidak percaya Tuhan memberikan ini kepadaku.

Mataku rasanya panas sekali…

Setelah aku membeli obat dari resep yang diberikan dokter di apotek samping rumah sakit, aku langsung mengajak Naruto pulang.

Aku.. aku memeluk pinggangnya kuat, seolah dia adalah Kristal berharga yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terjatuh.

Ya.. dia memang sangat berharga bagiku.

Kami tidak bicara sepatah katapun setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan, dia tidak mau aku duduk di kursi belakang bersamanya. Dia memaksaku untuk duduk di depan bersama Deidara.

Sapphire-nya belum mau menatap onyx-ku. Tapi entah mengapa.. rasanya aku mendengar beberapa kali isakan halus saat perjalanan pulang kami.

Saat turun dari mobil, berjalan di lobby hotel dan menaiki lift pun, dia belum mau menatapku. Satu hal yang aku tahu.. tubuhnya bergetar.

Sejujurnya aku.. aku juga belum bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi. Aku khawatir.. dan masih bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Naruto… dia bilang Narut –

"Naruto!" pekikku sesaat setelah kami memasuki kamar. Pemuda berkulit caramel itu tiba-tiba saja ambruk dan duduk bertumpu lutut.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan isakan lembut mulai terdengar.

"Hei.. tenanglah." Dia menggeleng, aku memeluknya lembut, tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Aku janji.. apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu…" Bisikku di telinga kanannya, lalu kucium lembut keningnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja.. percayalah padaku –"

"Tapi tadi aku meremasnya Teme!" teriaknya cukup keras. Aku tahu benar apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan aku harus menenangkannya…

"Dokter bilang kan tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Lagipula kau tadi meremas pinggangmu, bukan perutmu." Kutatap tajam matanya yang berair. Pancaran sapphire itu benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Dia masih saja menggeleng.

"Dengar. Tidak apa-apa… dia pasti juga tidak akan marah. Kau –kita kan belum tahu.. dan mulai sekarang, kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama.. okay?"

Aku menyentuh perutnya lembut, kubelai dari samping. Tidak sedatar biasanya, memang.. dan sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuat bagian tubuh Naruto yang satu ini tidak lagi datar.

Setelah diberi tahu dokter kalau di dalam perutnya ada calon makhluk hidup yang manis, Naruto jadi sangat panic, kalau-kalau dia melukainya saat Naru memegangi peutnya tadi. Untunglah, dokter memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Yaa.. walau aku juga masih sangat nervous dengan keadaan ini, aku sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu.." gumamku sebelum memungut bibirnya lembut. Mulai sekarang, aku harus berhati-hati kalau melakukannya.

Bibir ini… bibir yang sangat lembut. Naruto melenguh pelan, tangannya memegang lenganku yang langsung membopong tubuhnya ke ranjang. Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi.

Aku membaringkannya dan langsung menaikkan kaos buntung yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas dada.

"Emmhh.." kucium lembut perut Naruto. kekuceup berkali-kali. Di dalam perut ini ada makhluk berusia kurang lebih satu bulan. Mungkin janinnya mulai terbentuk sejak sebelum kami menikah. Yah.. kami kan sering melakukan kegiatan 'menyenangkan'. Dan ternyata semua itu berbuah manis.

"Sasuke.. nnhhh.." desah Naruto. tangannya berada di atas kepalaku, memegangi rambut hitamku yang menawan. Sebelah tanganku memelintir nipple-nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisikku mengakhiri kecupanku di perutnya.

"Naruto.. ewmmhh…" aku kembali mencium bibirnya yang manis, kedua tanganku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Air mata bahagia..

Air mata nervous…

Air mata tanda cinta.

Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.. terima kasih.. aku mencintaimu..

Kurapalkan kalimat pengakuanku di dalam hati. Bibirku terus saja menciumnya, sementara lidahku juga beraksi di dalam mulutnya.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. nnnhhh…" gumamnya di sela ciuman panas kami. Tanganku kembali membelai lembut perutnya, lalu menelusup ke dalam celananya.

"Mmmwwhhh.." lenguhnya menggairahkan. Entah apa motivasi Naruto, yang jelas sekarang tangan kirinya menggenggam erat Sasuke Jr. seolah-olah dia ingin mencopot kejantananku dari tempatnya bertengger selama ini.

"Kkhh.." sudah tadi tegang tak terselesaikan, hampir kegencet resleting,, sekarang diremas kuat sama Naruto. Sasuke Jr maafkan aku DX

Aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda ini. setiap sentuhan yang kami lakukan membuktikan seberapa besar cinta kami.

"Ahh~"

Naru menghela nafas panjang saat aku mengakhiri pungutan kami, sekaligus menarik lepas celana selutut dan celana dalamnya.

"Manisnya…" bisikku tanpa sadar melihat tubuh tan dengan kaos berantakan terbaring tanpa pertahanan di hadapanku. Nafasnya masih memburu, dari sudut bibirnya mengalir saliva yang telah bercampur dengan milikku.

Uhh! Aku melepas kaosku dan melemparnya sembarang. Mata sayu yang menatapku lembut. Serta kebiasaan yang belum bisa dia hilangkan… Ya, kakinya masih saja mencoba menyembunyikan miliknya, dibantu dengan tangan kanannya yang mencoba menutupi.

"Sasuke~"

Entah kenapa, tatapannya terasa seperti undangan bagiku. Aku pun perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku.

"Ngghhh.. " reflek dia langsung mendekapku erat. Kelihatannya dia kaget dengan sensasi lubang, juga miliknya yang tegang yang bersentuhan dengan celana jeans-ku yang notabene kasar.

Nipple-nya yang tepat berada di depan wajahku… "Awwmm.. llhhh…"

"Khh T –Temeehh~~"

Pekiknya kaget. Ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, namun sayang.. tanganku sudah lebih dulu mendekap punggungnya, membuatnya tidak akan bisa lepas dariku.

"Kenapa ehh.. manis ewmmhh… kau benar-eemmhhb.. manis.." gumamku disela kegiatanku mengulum nipple kanannya, tangan kiriku mendekap punggungnya sementara yang kanan mengocok miliknya sambil sesekali bermain di perutnya, seolah berkata 'hei manis.. ini Tou-sanmu yang gagah perkasa'.

"Nnhhh.. kau menyebalkan.." rengeknya. Tangan kanannya berpegang pada pundakku, sementara satunya kini menyenuh tangan kananku yang bermain di perutnya, mengarahkannya ke miliknya. Modus sekali dia..

"Hei manis.. kau ingin aku bagaimana?" kucium lehernya sambil berbisik. Sesekali lidahku bermain menelusur kulitnya yang lembut dan beraroma citrus.

"Aku ingin mi –lik 'Sukmhhh.." ucapnya menahan rangsanganku di kepala Naruto Jr. Ujung telunjukku bermain di lubang tempat ia mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Hmm..? Milikku kenapa? Kau ingin aku memberikannya kepada Itachi?"

'degh' kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyebut nama itu? mengganggu kesenangan saja.

"Yadaaa! Aaakhh.."

Sekuat tenaga, Naru menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah, tepat kena kejantananku yang sudah bangun penuh, namun masih bersarang di bawah sana. Kepala milikku di dalam sana tepat membentur resleting pula..

"Ukhhh.." reflek aku langsung menghentikan seluruh aktivitasku.

"Aku.. aku ingin milik Sasuke di dalamku.." Ucapnya dengan sorot serius yang menatapku tajam, setelahnya dia mengecup bibirku.

"Emmwwhh.. Jangan berikan pada yang lain.. ne~~"

Uhhh! Hampir saja aku muncrat darah dari hidung. Ekpresi manisnya setelah mengucapkan itu membuatku ingin segera memasukinya!

Bayangkan saja.. dia menciumku lembut, lalu seenaknya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku. Dan saat bilang 'ne~' sapphire-nya melirik ke arahku, membuatku semakin bergairah!

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin membuatku kehabisan darah ya?" aku menuntun tubuhnya untuk berdiri bertumpu lutut, kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada pundakku.

'zzzrrrttt'

Kuturunkan resleting, sedikit memelorotkan celanaku, lalu mengeluarkan Sasuke Jr. dari sarangnya.

"Nnhh.."

Langsung saja milikku yang sudah tegang itu 'memukul' pantat Naruto. uhh! Mana kepalanya merah banget.. kejantanan kesayanganku ini pasti tersiksa sejak tadi.

"Is it OK to enter you right now..?" bisikku kembali menciumi lehernya. Kali ini dengan hidung mancungku, sementara bibirku merapalkan namanya lirih.

"Y –yeahh…" tanpa kusangka, tangan kirinya menyentuh kepala Sasuke Jr. mengarahkannya ke lubang miliknya yang uhhh banget.

"Really?" aku berhenti tepat di tanda yang kubuat di leher kanannya kemarin. Uhh.. kurasa aku harus membuat yang lain lagi.

"Aaahhhk.. Yesshh.. do it.. " pekiknya sembari mendesah saat kugigit tempat beberapa senti di bawah telinga kirinya. setelah kugigit beberapa kali, lalu kuhisap kuat.

"Nnnaahhhh~~ Sasu please…." Ubuh bagian bawahnya mulai bergerak mencoba menggodaku. Kurasa dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Tell me.. why do you want it so badly.. hmm..?" ucapku disela aksi menandai lehernya.

"Aku.. Mmhh…" tangan kirinya mengarahkan Sasuke Jr. tepat ke pintu lubangnya, lalu Naruto menurunkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sayang sekali, tangan kananku cukup kuat menjaga tubuhnya dan mencegah itu terjadi.

"Sasuke.. I nnhh.. holding b –back.. mmnnnnngggh.."

Kujilat tanda yang barusan kubuat, tangan kiriku menggrepe paha mulusnya, membuat kaki Naruto bergetar.

" –since this morning! Pleaseeehhh…"

Dia bialang apa? Holding back? Since this morning?

Aku.. aku baru sadar kalau Itachi memang tidak selayaknya datang. Ternyata benar, tadi pagi harusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto. Tapi gara-gara dia… sudahlah!

Aku menarik tangan kirinya dan kembali menaruhnya di pundakku, "Pegangan yang kuat…" bisikku membuatnya mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

Aku memosisikan milikku di pintu kenikmatannya, lalu tangan kananku yang kini sedang memegangi pinggangnya perlahan member komano agar Naruto menurunkan pinggangnya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Pekik Naruto tertahan saat aku mulai membantunya mendorong tubuhnya kebawah, membuat kepala Sasuke Jr mulai memasuki pintu surga-miliknya.

Tangan kiriku mencoba memanjakan miliknya sementara yang kanan membantu meluruskan jalan Sasuke Jr.. Perlahan kepala milikku mulai masuk.

"Dobe… Sedikit lagi." Bisikku saat leher milikku mulai masuk. Rasanya nikmat sekali.

Entah ini hanya aku, atau memang lubang Naruto terasa lebih sempit dari biasanya? Uhh! Ini seperti saat pertama kali kami melakukannya. Entah kenapa, memori malam pertama itu kembali padaku…

Tanpa sadar aku mendorong itu-ku sekuat tenaga sampai masuk seluruhnya. Aku bisa merasakan milikku diremas kuat oleh dinding lubangnya. Aku pun mulai bergerak perlahan, "Mmhh.. Naru.."

"Sasuke…" kurasakan sentuhan lembut di tanganku yang sedang memanjakan miliknya. Suara yang berbisik itu… benar-benar terdengar menenagkan.

" –move harder kkhhh~ faster.."

Aku menyeringai sebelum mengecup bibirnya dan mulai bergerak. Dapat kurasakan cengkraman kuat di pundakku saat ini. uhhh nikmat sekali rasanya. Kalau saja aku benar-benar bisa terus begini tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

"Aaa~anhhh…" desahnya lembut saat aku menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Kukecup lehernya sekali, lalu mulai bergerak makin cepat, mengarahkan seluruh kekuatanku ke sebuah titik yang mampu membuatnya terpekik dan melenguh panjang.

"Aahh… Sasuke… Sasuke… Mmmhhh."

Erangnya makin menjadi saat kugerakkan pinggulku kuat-kuat, memaksanya melakukan gerakan yang berlawanan denganku agar masuknya lebih dalam. Sebelah tanganku masih memanjakannya, sementara yang satunya sibuk menelusur lekuk pinggangnya yang indah.

"Ngghh~ Dobe.. khh.."

"Sasuke… mmhh.. I Love aaakhhh! Akhh! Sasuke… Sasukeee…"

Bibirnya merapalkan namaku berulang kali, seolah hanya 'Sasuke' lah kata yang ia tahu.

Aku berbisik padanya, memintanya untuk mengganti posisi. Aku yakin, posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk Naruto.

Aku mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi terlentang, lalu aku berada di atasnya. Aku melakukannya perlahan tanpa susah susah mengeluarkan milikku. Dengan begini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya sampai puas.

"Aakhh…" pekiknya saat aku mulai bergerak lagi. Jujur aku ingin melakukan hujaman yang lebih kuat, tapi perutnya yang sedikit membusung itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku juga harus menjaga keselamatan calon buah hatiku yang berada di dalamnya.

Tanganku basah terkena pre-cum Naruto yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengalir, dan milikku juga rasanya sudah siap meledak.

"Unnhh… Sasuke.. 'Suke.. ~ahhh.." desahnya semakin menjadi saat kugerakkan pinggulku perlahan namun kuat berulang kali.

"Aaakhh! Gonna cum.. uhh gonna cummhh…" kuda tangan pemuda berkulit manis itu kini mencengkram kuat kedua lenganku, mata sayunya menatapku seolah menginginkan serangan yang lebih kuat dan cepat.

Ughh Brengsek! Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ghh.. Hentikan Dobe! ahh.."

Desahku tak karuhan saat dia mencoba menggodaku dengan menggerakkan bagian bawahnya dengan sangat liar. Otomatis, Sasuke Jr. menjadi kewalahan. Sial! Aku mau keluar juga.

"Faster.. uhhh… harderrrhhh! –Gyaaaaahhh!" pemuda kesayanganku ini akhirnya berteriak saat aku tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan diri. Kini aku benar-benar menghujamnya sekuat tenaga. Uhhh uhhh nnnhhhh!

"Saa~aanhhh! Sasukeeeee –AAAAKKKHHHHH …"

Tubuhnya mengejang hebat, cairan cintanya langsung muncrat sampai mengenai wajahku. Dia… kuat sekali keluarnya barusan.

Lubangnya berdenyut hebat meremas milikku. Aku yang terus bergerak merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan.

"Akhhh~~" ini nikmat sekali! "

Dan aku bergerak semakin menggila, sementara pemuda di bawahku menatapku dengan mata berair dan wajah yang puas.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sasuke.."

Bisiknya tiba tiba membangkitkan gairahku. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu lubangnya berdenyut semakin kuat menelan Sasuke Jr. Aku bergerak semakin cepat…. Makin cepat…. Memutar… masuk.. keluar.. semakin cepat dan –

"Naruto… Uhh.. Naruto… NARUTOOOOO! Khhh…"

Cairan kentalku mengalir ke lubangnya yang nikmat. Aku langsung mengambrukkan diriku ke samping, jangan sampai aku ambruk di atas Naruto. akan sangat berbahaya bagi calon anak kami..

Tanpa melepas milikku dari liang surge Naruto, aku mendekapnya lembut. "Terima kasih…"

Pemuda berzodiak libra itu mengangguk dan membalas pelukanku.

"Nee 'Suke.. Boleh aku dipanggil 'Papa'..?"

"Hmm?"

Ucapannya yang tiba-tiba membingungkanku. Siapa yang ingin memanggilnya papa?

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku, "Sasuke dipanggilnya Tou-san, aku dipanggilnya Papa.." jelasnya dengan wajah bersemu. Tanpa sadar, pipiku rasanya juga ikut panas.

Begitu ya.. dia membicarakan tentang panggilan untuk kami saat anak kami lahir. Manisnya~~

Kukecup keningnya lembut dan kembali mendekapnya.

"Tentu saja.. Tou-san dan Papa… Aku menyukainya…"

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

**(*) **inspired by** JKT48 – RIVER #plakkk :v padahal perisi gitu :3**

** ichamonogatari ** -my twitter. Please kejar Kyuu.. tagih Kyuu kalau Kyuu gak apdet2

Because I will have no holiday this year (again), jadi kalau gak dikejar deadline pasti gak selesai2. Mohon bantuannya (-/|\-) *abal detected

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. btw Kyuu ngerasa chap ini gak jelas banget… Iya gak sih? 0_0

Semoga para readers-sama suka deh..

Mohon kritik saran dan kpomentarnya yahh..

Sekali lagi, pengetik abal ini tidak sanggup membalas review satu per satu… Kyuu sudah baca semua dan Kyuu senang sekali, entah kenapa Kyuu jadi berasa lebih ganteng *apasih -_-

Terima kasih banyak readers.. sorry for taking too long time to update

Maaf banget sekali lagi *sujud sembah

Semoga readers suka dan mencintai Kyuu *abaikan!

.

.

**Akhir kata dan salam lam**

**Review please :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**ItaDei**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas, chap ini SasuNaru dikit :p**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang berkeliaran bebas tanpa tali pengekang**

**Anoo.. CHAP INI HUMORNYA SUPER SEDIKIT dan LEMON JUGA DIKIT, GOMEN DX**

**.**

**.**

**Part 11: Goodbye Good Boy**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

'degh.. degh.. degh..'

Ini sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian Baka Aniki datang ke kamar kami, dan sejak itu pula aku tidak menemuinya.

'deg.. deghhh…'

Hari itu, Hari dimana Naruto kesakitan gara-gara coklat pemberian si keriput sinting I –itu.. Ugh sial! Sebenarnya ini bukan murni karena kesalahan Aniki, do –dokt –dokterrr bilang makhluk manis di dalam perut Naruto tidak menyukai semuamua yang terasa manis. Ia tidak bisa menerima asupan glukosa yang terlalu banyak, makanya reaksinya lebay begitu.

'degh.. de –de –deghh!'

Hal yang paling membuatku menderita adalah… Sejak saat itu aku tidak melakukan ehem-ehem dengan Naruto. Pemuda manis kesukaanku itu semacam tidak mood atau apalah namanya.

Dan parahnya, besok pagi kami akan kembali ke Konoha. Itu artinya, tidak ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk melakukan anuanu di Mikazuki, dengan kata lain, bulan maduku sudah berakhir :'(

Sialnya lagi, Dobe menginginkan agar kami.. ehem –aku, Naruto dan… Itachi.. I –TA -CHI, bisa pulang bareng. Ughh! Pulang bareng Itachi.. itaii banget rasanya DX padahal, paling tidak aku ingin melancarkan serangan terakhir di pesawat, tapi… kalau begini caranya… mati sajalah kau Bang Keriput!

Well… Terpaksalah malam ini aku menemui Itachi di kamar no. 23 ini. Letak kamar ini di ujung lobi paling belakang.. Kelihatannya kamar ini jarang digunakan, dan sudah pasti lorongnya jarang dilewati orang.

'deg deg de de de deeeeegh..'

Awalnya, kupikir Aniki memilih kamar ini karena dia tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menyewa kamar lain. Yahh.. barangkali uangnya habis digunakan untuk menyewa pesawat pribadi dan kamar 69 untukku,dll.

Tapi… Semuanya berubah saat Negara api menyerang!

'degh deghh..'

Maksudku, setelah aku tanpa sengaja melihat kelakuan Aniki sintingku. Seriusan! Awalnya aku kesini untuk sekedar mengatakan keinginan Naruto, juga sedikiiiitttt meminta maaf atas tindakan keterlaluanku, dan pastinya memberi tahu kabar gembira bahwa Naruto sudah berbadan seksi –maksudku, berbadan dua.

Tapi… bayangkan! Begitu sampai di depan kamar dengan nomor 23, aku langsung disuguh dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka!

It's no prob kalau di dalam hanya ada Abangku saja. Mau lagi telanjang kek, jungkir balik… aku tidak akan se deg-degan ini. ughh jantungku!

Masalahnya adalah, di dalam ada Deidara! Deidaraaaaaaaa! Aniki dan Deidara sedang melakukan uhhhh! Dengan pintu setengah terbuka begini… bagaimana bisa Itachi melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati (?) maksudku, tanpa khawatir kalau ada yang lewat atau mengintip atau apalah namanya.

Sebenarnya juga aku tidak akan heboh begini kalau saja mereka melakukannya dengan normal… NORMAL! Sayangnya ini BUKAN sesuatu yang normal …

"I –Itachi-san… ngaaahhh!" pekik pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Itachi menjambaknya kasar lalu menampar pipinya keras.

'plakkk'

"Kau pikir kau siapa, huhh?"

"Ngghh.. itanhhhh…mmmbbbbh!"

Aniki yang tidak memakai bawahan langsung menjejalkan miliknya yang sudah tegang ke mulut Deidara. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya cepat, membuat miliknya seolah sedang menyetubuhi mulut Dei.

Dari ekspresi pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menjadi orang kepercayaanku itu, aku dapat melihat bahwa ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Milik Itachi menghujam kerongkongannya dan membuatnya tersedak berulang kali.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis? Murahan! Kau suka ini kan? Mengaku saja!"

Aku tidak tahu kalau Aniki-ku seperti ini. dia kasar sekali. sungguh aku lebih memilih Uchiha Itachi yang menyebalkan dan selalu menggangguku daripada Uchiha Itachi yang suka menyakiti orang seperti ini.

Itachi semakin menggila, sesekali ia menampar kasar dan menjambak Deidara. Seolah ia tidak melihat bahwa sudut bibir sebelah kiri pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan mata terpejam, Dei mencoba bertahan, bahkan ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memanjakan Itachi yang sedang kesetanan.

Kata-kata kasar mengalir mulus dari bibir pemuda yang dulu sangat kukagumi, Aniki yang –jujur- sampai saat ini menjadi idolaku. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini?

Itachi terus saja memaksakan miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi ke mulut pemuda pirang berkuncir.

"Ggaaaaahhh~~"

"Uhhkkk.. MMhhh…."

Aniki melenguh, memejamkan matanya dan seenak keriput menyemburkan cairan kentalnya ke mulut Dei tanpa mengatakan apapun, sementara Deidara terlihat bersusah payah menelan seluruh cairan Itachi.

Ia mengeluarkan miliknya cepat dari mulut Dei.

"Ughh.. Uhhkk.. Itachi-sa –"

"Diam! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara!"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Belum pernah aku melihat Aniki bicara dengan nada setinggi itu, dan dengan raut wajah yang sangat mengerikan.

Deidara terhenyak dan langsung diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aniki. Walau diperlakukan seperti apapun, aku yakin Deidara tidak akan melawan, dia… menyukai Aniki.

'deghh'

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, nafasku terasa sesak. Aku… aku jadi ingat diriku yang waktu itu. aku bajingan yang memaksakan keinginanku kepada Naruto… Ughh brengsek!

"Ughhhh!"

Kaget aku melihat Aniki menendang Dei hingga menabrak pinggiran tempat tidur. Roomboy itu terbatuk beberapa kali. Ia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, membuatku bisa melihat beberapa memar di tubuh langsatnya.

Gila! Apa saja yang Aniki lakukan padanya? Ini sudah bukan melakukan SenaM lagi.. Uchiha Itachi sudah melakukan tindak criminal!

"Maaf.. Itachi-san.. Maafkan aku…" gumam Deidara cukup keras. Aku yakin Itachi yang entah sedang melakukan apa di depan kulkas mampu mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa..? kenapa dia seolah menulikan pendengarannya?

Kenapa Deidara terus saja minta maaf?

Bukannya pemuda brengsek disini adalah Itachi?

"Bangun.." gumam Itachi dengan nada datar. Dia menjambak rambut Dei hingga pemuda malang itu berdiri, lalu membantingnya ke kasur. Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku tahu betul ia berusaha keras menahan suaranya.

Dengan tergesa, Aniki memosisikan tubuh Dei hingga dia menungging. Dari belakang Aniki lalu –

"Aaaaccckkkk –"

Deidara berteriak keras hingga suaranya putus. Matanya terbelalak seolah kedua bola warna laut itu akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Aniki sudah benar-benar gila! Ia memasukkan sebatang es batu berbentuk silinder ke dalam lubang Dei, lalu menggerakkannya cepat. Bukan gerakan keluar masuk biasa, namun juga gerakan memutar.

Sensasi dinginnya es batu pasti membuat dinding kenikmatan itu mati rasa, namun gerakan-gerakan brutal dan kasar Aniki pastinya memaksa Dei untuk merasakan sensasi lain di dalam lubangnya.

Aku mematung melihatnya.

Tubuh yang sudah penuh memar itu… Bagaimana bisa Itachi melakukannya? Dan lagi, ini sudah yang ke berapa kali? Pintu lubang Dei yang memerah dan memar… Si brengsek itu pasti sudah melakukannya berkali-kali..

"Kau… beraninya kau mengkhianatiku!"

"Nnhh… Itachi-san.. Akhhh stoppp…"

"Gara-gara kau menunjukkan kamera itu kepada Otouto, dia jadi marah padaku. Brengsek! Murahan! Ini kan yang kau inginkan? Bayaran yang waktu itu belum cukup, huhh? Kau ingin yang begini kan? Yang biasa saja.. kau tidak akan puas kan? Dasar room boy murahan!"

"Ackk henti –ngghhhh Itachi-san! Ahh… Ngghhhh…"

Hatiku rasanya sakit. itachi brengsek! Sudah jelas-jelas dia yang salah karena memasang benda seperti itu di kamarku, kenapa malah Deidara yang disalahkan? Pakai cara begini lagi… aku tidak suka!

Kedua tangan Deidara mencengkram kuat sprei, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Brengsek kau manusia murahan!" Itachi menghentakkan es batu silinder di tangannya.

"Accck –hhh"

Lalu tiba-tiba mencabut dan menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar, Itachi Jr.

"Ngghhh! Rasakan…" erang Itachi saat ia menghujam Dei dengan miliknya kasar.

"Aaakkhhh.. Itachi-sahhh ahhh …"

Dan milik Dei langsung mengeluarkan cairan kental yang begitu banyak…

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau lenguhan Deidara terdengar lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Yang jelas, pemuda langsat itu kini memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati perlakuan Aniki yang terlampau kasar.

"Ahh.. akhh.. kau pantas mendapat ini.. Ghhh…"

Itachi terus saja melenguh. Tubuhnya bergerak liar dan tak terkendali. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tumpuan kaki Deidara bergetar hebat. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit dengan tubuh yang hampir kehilangan tenaga itu.

"Ngghh~ aalllhhh…. Mmwhhhh ngggghhhh hhhggg!"

Aniki menarik wajah Deidara dan memaksa pemuda bermata biru keruh itu untuk berciuman dengannya. Kakak kandungku menggrepe kasar tubuh Deidara, sementara pemuda yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya itu memegang tangan Itachi lembut.

Bergetar…

Seluruh tubuh Deidara bergetar halus. Dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Aniki masih saja menghujamnya kasar, sesekali tangannya meremas kuat milik Deidara yang sudah lemas.

"Mwwhhh –pppwaahhhhh!"

Melepas pungutannya, Aniki langsung menggigit punggung Dei dan menghisapnya kuat. Dei hanya bisa mengerang lemah. Tenaganya sungguh benar-benar terkuras. Aniki keterlaluan!

"Haahhh.. Haaahhh…. "

Kedia tangan Aniki memegangi pinggang Dei, memaksanya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan hujamannya, membuat milik Aniki masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Gerakan Aniki semakin cepat.. semakin cepattt.. lenguhannya semakin kuat semakin keras dan –

"Aaaaagggghhhhhh! Cuminggghhhhhh!" lenguh Aniki terdengar sangat puas.

Aku sempat mendengar rintihan lemah Deidara sebelum tubuh langsat penuh lebam itu lemas, lalu limbung dalam dekapan Aniki.

"Hei… siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur, huh? Bangun kau dasar murahan!"

Aniki terus saja memaksa tubuh yang pingsan itu untuk bangun. Bahkan dia membaringkan tubuh Dei terlentang, lalu mulai menghujamnya lagi.

Tch, brengsek!

Walaupun aku yang dulu pernah menyiksa Naruto tidak sampai sekejam ini, melihat Aniki yang kesurupan begini hanya membuatku mengingat wajah menderita Naruto saat itu. Kampret!

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarku. Percuma saja aku menunggu, Itachi kelihatannya masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan biadabnya. Menolong Deidara njuga hanya akan melukai harga dirinya.

Aku yakin.. sebenarnya dia bisa melawan, tapi karena sesuatu hal, dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Ingatkan aku untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda pirang berkuncir itu. bagaimanapun juga, secara tidak langsung aku ikut ambil bagian dalam kejadian ini.

Aku mengambil Aan di saku celanaku, lalu mengetik pesan singkat untuk kontak bernama **Aniki** di androku.

"Jam 8 kutunggu di warung es serut favoritku. Harus datang, jangan telat!" gumamku membaca tulisanku sendiri. Kuharap aku bisa membicarakn semuanya di warung yang hanya buka kalau siang itu.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan panjangku menuju kamar bernomor 69. Kamar yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan.

"Nee~ 'Suke. Bagaimana?" pekik Naruto riang menyambutku begitu aku memasuki kamar kami.

"Hn. Aniki sedang sibuk, nanti jam 8 aku akan menemuinya lagi." Gumamku sambil menidurkan diri dipaha istriku yang sedang nonton TV. Tangan tan itu lalu mengelus rambutku, sesekali ditusuk-tusuknya pipiku dengan jarum –ehem! Maksudku, dengan jarinya yang manis.

Pemuda berambut blond kesayanganku masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar televisi yang menayangkan dua orang remaja cowok yang tidak sengaja berciuman di kelas gara-gara seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol bokong salah satu cowok hingga membuatnya menubruk cowok satunya yang bergaya sok cool hingga mereka berciuman. Fans dari si pemuda sok cool memarahi si cowok rambut duren habis-habisan, padahal diam-diam si cowok sok cool menikmati ciuman mereka –kenapa aku jadi bercerita tentang fil nista itu -_- Ehem.. Naruto memakai kaos oblong warna dongker dengan turtle neck dan celana pendek warna putih. Kalau dilihat-lihat baju itu birip yang ada di film barusan.

Btw, kedua potong pakaian itu adalah milikku. Tentu saja kedodoran waktu dipakai Naruto, otomatis, pemuda yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku dari sepotong tomat yang nyangkut di tenggorokanku semakin terlihat manis dan menggairahkan… seharusnya.

Jujur, sebenarnya ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mengajaknya melakukan adegan rate M, sayang sekali.. aku sedang tidak mood gara-gara Aniki.

Huu~~ lagi-lagi gara-gara dia -_-

Kapan ya Uchiha Itachi tidak membuat repot hidupku?

Well, Dari kemarin siang, entah kenapa Naruto maunya pakai bajuku. Sudah begitu, dia tidak mau makan makanan yang banyak mengandung lemak. Bayangkan saja! Seorang Uchiha Naruto lebih memilih memakan sayur bayam ketimbang ramen yang aku pesankan untuknya. Walhasil, aku yang harus menghabiskan makanan berlemak itu. Ughhh..

Aku memejamkan mataku. entah kenapa hari ini rasanya aku lelah sekali. padahal aku tidak melakukan kegiatan-kalian-tahu-maksudku. Seharian aku hanya menemani Naruto jalan-jalan di pantai sebentar, lalu membeli iced black coffee di kafe hotel. aku heran, sejak kapan pemuda berkulit caramel ini suka kopi, sudah begitu, minumnya yang black. Hiii~~ paiiit

Ahh sudahlah… Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Aku benar-benar lelah… mungkin aku akan berhenti menjadikan fanfiction ini sebagai sesuatu yang berbau humor. Aku terlalu ganteng dan seksi untuk itu…

" –uke… Uke…. –ukeee!"

Tch. Siapa yang berani memainggilku 'uke' sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seksi berototku? Baru saja aku mau tidur, sudah diganggu begini. Memang susah ya jadi actor tampan yang sangat terkenal.

"Ngghh~" lenguhku ngulet tanpa sadar. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab menyentuh sudut bibirku.

"Awwmmhhh… Sasuke bangun.. Sasuke.. bangun!"

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku dan mendapati sosok manis Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya dan mengulum bibir bawahku sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk membangunkanku, seolah dia sedang melakukan Edo Tensei.

Aku sengaja diam, membiarkan dia yang menaiki tubuhku melakukan kegiatan manisnya padaku. Aw aw aw jarang jarang Naruto membangunkanku dengan cara begini. Terima kasih Tuhan…

Bibirnya memunyut bibirku perlahan sementara lidahnya sesekali menelusur garis bibirku. Manis sekali…

"Ewmmhhh…."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang mengakhiri pungutannya. Ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Uhh.."

Pipinya sedikit digembungkan saat ia mendapatiku sudah terbangun. Ia mencubit pipiku lalu beranjak dari tubuhku yang perfect. Uhh Sasuke Jr' ikutan terusik gara-gara kejadian barusan.

"Hei.. Kenapa berhenti?" bisikku menggodanya. Kupeluk tubuh yang sedang menuangkan air itu dari belakang. Kujilat lehernya sekali.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah bangun?" gerutunya sebelum meneguk air putih. Aku menitipkan daguku ke pundaknya, masih memeluk.

"Habisnya kau manis…" gumamku.

"Hape di kantongmu bunyi terus tuh.. makanya aku membangunkan Sasuke." Ia berbalik, lalu mencium pipiku singkat.

Uhhh…

Disodorkannya padaku gelas air putih yang tadi dipakainya. Entah kapan Naruto mengisinya kembali, yang jelas sekarang airnya kembali penuh.

C –c –ci –ciu –ciu –ciuman tidak langsung!

Aku pun berterima kasih lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Kujilat seluruh sisi mulut gelasnya… Yah, memang sih aku bisa mencium Naruto kapan saja aku mau. Tapi.. ciuman tidak langsung begini kan romantic banget!

Ehem!

"Trims ya.."

-chuu-

Aku balas mengecup pipi kirinya. hampir saja aku melahap pipi Naruto kalau saja si Aan tidak mengeluarkan suara mengganggu.\berdecak kesal aku mengambil android di kantong celanaku hanya untuk mendapati 48 pesan dari Aniki. Buset!

Aku langsung membuka pesan terbaru darinya. Ada urusan apa sih sebenarnya sampai-sampai mengirimiku pesan sebanyak ini? jangan bilang dia Cuma mau mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Na –

.

**From: Aniki**

**Maaf Sasuke aku sedikit terlambat. Mungin kau marah padaku, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. aku tidak akan memaksamu tapi… aku akan menunggumu disini. Aku akan selalu menunggumu~~**

**.**

Pesan alay itu membuatku mengeryitkan dahi.

Menungguku?

Aniki?

Ngapain..?

'degh'

.

"_Jam 8 kutunggu di warung es serut favoritku. Harus datang, jangan telat!"_

.

Crap! Aku lupa ada janji dengannya!

Aku langsung melirik jam digital yang tertera di sudut kanan atas layar ando-ku. Sudah hampir jam Sembilan?

"D –Dobe.. berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyaku terbata. Bagaimanapun juga, ini ngeri. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.49 pm. The heck!?

"Entahlah Teme.. aku tadi juga ikutan tidur soalnya." Bisiknya memelukku.

Damn! Ini saat yang sangat tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Aniki mati beku di luar sana.

Ughh! Maafkan aku manis..

Tolak dia… tolak dia Sas! Tolak dengan cara yang keren!

Kukecup puncak kepalanya, lalu berbisik lembut di telinga kanannya.

"Maaf sayang, aku harus pergi sebentar."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku bingung dengan sapphire kembarnya yang membuatku makin galau mau pergi atau tidak DX

"Dengar, Aniki memohon kepadaku untuk bertemu.. Kurasa ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Lagipula aku belum jadi memberi tahu kalau besok kita bertiga akan pulang bersama…" gumamku disela kecupanku di sudut matanya.

"Nggg 'Suke~"

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" tanyaku setengah hati. Onyx-ku kini menatap lekat langit Kristal di kedua bola matanya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, lalu tersenyum.

Ohh Nooo!

Aku pun dengan berat hati mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu dengan tubuhku yang atletis, aku menggendongnya ala bridal dan membaringkannya di ranjang kenangan kami. Uhh.. sebentar lagi gak bakal bisa bobok disini : (

"Oyasumi.." bisikku mesra penuh gairah. Kuselimuti tubuhnya..

Setelah menyambar coat berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah, aku lalu meninggalkan kamar 69 ini dengan langkah terseret.

Uhhh! Kenapa musti lupa segala sih? coba aku tidak ketiduran.. tidak melupakan kalau sudah membuat janji akan bertemu Aniki. pasti sekarang urusannya sudah beres dan aku sudah kembali ke kamar dan aku dan Naruto akan melakukan –nghh!

Tidurlah Sasu Jr.!

Aku berjalan menuju tempat janjian kamu sambil menghapus seluruh pesan dari pemuda yang masih jomblo itu, tanpa sedikitpun membacanya tentu.

Jomblo ya~

Aku jadi ingat kejadian tadi. Aku bisa mengerti kalau Aniki sampai marah gara-gara Deidara membocorkan rencana jahatnya padaku. Bagaimanapun… menyiksa Dei sampai dia babak belur begitu bukanlah tindakan yang patut dipuji. Apalagi Itachi juga menggunakan tubuh Dei untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatnya.

Menurut pelajaran kewarganegaraan yang pernah kudapatkan di SD dulu, semua manusia harus saling memaafkan, tidak boleh berkata-kata kasar, apalagi memukul orang lain. Kita harus rendah hati dan dermawan. Singkatnya, harus bersikap sepertiku.

Tak sadar aku sudah sampai di kedai es serut yang dulu sangat kusukai. Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku benci makanan manis, salahkan saja tempat ini. bongkar! Bongkar! Bongkar saja tempat yang menjual es serut paling enak se-Mikazuki ini!

Kulihat bayangan Aniki duduk di kursi kayu sambil memelototi layar hapenya. Ahh.. tempat yang sama saat aku kesini dengan Naruto tempo hari.

Tarik nafas… hembuskan… bersikaplah wajar Sas! Pasang wajah datar, nada datar dan kulit mulus!

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, aku langsung nyelonong menduduki kursi di depannya.

"Ahh~ Otouto!" pekik Aniki kaget. Aku hanya ber-hn sekali, lalu –

"Ini.. tadinya hangat, tapi sekarang sudah dingin." Sahut pemuda yang hanya memakai kemeja tipis dan celana panjang itu, bisa dipastikan kalau dia langsung kesini begitu membaca pesanku.

Aniki menyodorkanku sekaleng green tea rasa tomat. Minuman ini memang biasanya tersaji hangat dari mesin, tapi yang ini sudah benar-benar dingin. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini. Tapi… gengsi dong!

Aku membuka minuman itu, lalu meneguknya. Sudah dingin memang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat…

"Kau tidak minum?" tanyaku iseng-iseng. Aniki yang sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertanya seperti itu langsung berubah ceria. Seolah raut yang tadi sempat kulihat di kamarnya hanyalah fiktif belaka. Seolah nama dan kesamaan wajah hanyalah ketidaksengajaan yang –cukup!

"Ini milikku.." ditunjukkannya minuman kaleng rasa-rasa yang sudah setengah kososng.

'Milikku' dia bilang… Aku jadi ingat milikku yang tadi sempat ingin bangun. Aku juga jadi ingat miliknya Itachi yang tadi ganas sekali.

Jangan salah paham! Milikku jauh lebih hebat dari miliknya! Aku yakin itu!

"Aniki, aku dan Naruto akan pulang besok." Gumamku datar. Pembicaraan ini sangat canggung. Aku berasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan klien bisnis atau semacamnya.

Uhh! Jadi orang besar memang menyenangkan, tapi susah ngejalaninnya DX

"Iya.. aku sudah tahu." Balasnya. Dari tadi onyx-nya tak lepas dari wajahku. Aku jadi ngeri sendiri dibuatnya. Hiiyyyyy

"Naruto ingin kita bertiga pulang sama-sama." Bisikku lirih. Aku berharap Aniki tidak mendengarnya, lalu dia mengucapkan 'tidak', dan akan kukatakan kepada pemuda pirang pujaanku kalau Aniki menolak untuk pulang bersama.

Ayolah.. katakan TIDAK! Katakan TIDAK UNTUK KORUPSI! Untuk alasan apapun.. Katakanlah TID –

"Aku mau!" pekiknya riang. Tangannya reflek menarik kedua pipiku berlawanan arah. Uhhh!

"Kau menyebalkan!" gerutuku menggunakan nada yang DULU sering kugunakan saat aku ngambek dengan Aniki, dan suasana pun sedikit mencair.

Jujur aku bukannya menganggap Aniki menyebalkan karena menarik-narik pipiku. Aku mengatakan bahwa ia menyebalkan karena ia setuju pulang bareng sama aku dan Naruto. singkatnya, rencana serangan terakhirku di pesawat gagal total.

"Hei, maaf kemarin sudah membentakmu. Aku terlalu panic."

"Ahh.. Itu mah biasa saja! Gertakan Otouto manisku tidak akan pernah menggentarkanku. Hahahahah!"

Ndobos!

Sekarang bisa tertawa begitu. Mengaku saja kalau tadi dia benar-benar takut kalau aku marah. Hihhh! Dasar sok-sokan.

Aku hanya ber-hn untuk menghindari kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan keluar dari bibir sensualku. Aku tidak mau omongan ngawur itu nantinya membawa citra buruk kepada diriku sendiri.

"Ya.. ya.. yang paling penting. Kabar genbira untukmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Pakdhe."

Kali ini Aniki diam seribu bahasa. Matanya seolah ingin melompat keluar, sedangkan mulutnya menunggu untuk diisi dengan pasir segentong.

Sesuai dugaanku, setelahnya aku mendapat pelukan gratis dan kecupan di pipi. KE –CU –PAN DI –PI –PI!

Aku hampir saja menyemprotnya kalau saja aku tidak mengingat tujuanku menemuinya malam-malam di tempat remang begini.

Aniki membrondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan ucapan selamat. Untuk kecupan, aku sudah menegaskan agar dia tidak melakukannya lagi.

Kuceritakan padanya tentang insiden coklat, tentu saja hal ini membuatnya memiliki bahan baru untuk menggodaku.

"Makanya Dek, jangan buru-buru menyimpulkan sesuatu.." gumamnya dengan wajah sok keren. Membuatku ingin melemparinya dengan sandal jepit.

Aku juga menceritakan bahwa kami sepakat untuk tidak member tahu orang rumah dulu, ini akan menjadi kejutan saat kami pulang nanti. Entah kenapa, aku dengan santainya menceritakan semuanya…

Bahkan aku sampai menceritakan perubahan kebiasaan Naruto. Mulai dari selera makan hingga caranya berpakaian. Itachi terkik geli saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen penuh lemak, huekkk.

Aniki bilang Naruto mengalami masa ngi.. ngi… ngidam? Atau apalah namanya. Dan aku harus menuruti semua keinginannya. Kalau tidak, nanti anakku bakal jadi bocah yang suka ngiler.

Aku tidak mau!

Anakku haruslah jadi sosok yang keren seperti Tou-san gantengnya!

"Hahahahahhahhh kalian ini benar-benar membuatku bangga! Tidak sia-sia dulu aku sering main ke tempat Naruto hanya untuk memberinya selembar fotomu."

Dan ingin sekali rasanya aku menutup telingaku. Tawa menyebalkan Itachi tak henti-hentinya pecah. Ughh! Awas ya.. akan kubuat kau diam.

Wait!

Aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya diam. Dan lagi… aku kan kemari juga untuk membicarakan masalah yang satu ini.

"Kalian manis.. aku suka kalian!" ucapnya ceria. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga matanya mengeluarkan air mata..

"Aniki.. bagaimana dengan Deidara."

Pertanyaan bernada datarku sukses membuatnya membatu. Tawa tak lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya pun kini nampak pucat.

"Aku tadi melihatmu loh.. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bersikap begitu. Berapa kali kau melakukannya pada Dei?"

Aniki-ku yang keriputan itu masih diam. Reaksi yang sama persis seperti yang kuberikan saat paman min membrondongku dengan pertanyaan lewat telfon waktu itu.

Ugh!

Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang aku selalu mengingat hal-hal buruk saat aku sedang bersama pemuda yang suaranya mirip Ishikawa Hideo ini? -_-

"S –S –S –Sa –Sasuke, kau…"

"Aku tidak suka kau menggunakan aku sebagai alasan untuk melakukan tindak criminal. Bagaimanapun juga kau ini Aniki-ku, orang yang paling kukagumi. Seberapa marahnya aku padamu, akhirnya kita juga akan baikan."

Tuturku panjang lebar. Aku.. sepertinya ingin melindungi Dei sebagai balas budiku atas bantuannya selama ini.

"Tapi dia –"

"Dengar! Yang salah itu Aniki! Kamera sebanyak itu… kau ingin menjadikan Otouto-mu yang ganteng ini bintang AV?"

Suaraku meninggi. Si rambut kuncir satu ini memang seenaknya melakukan hal-hal sesuka hati. Mirip seperti Otouto gantengnya! Lohh… itu aku o_O

"Bukan! Aku… aku hanya… AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT PERKEMBANGAN OTOUTO TERCINTAKU!"

Kali ini dia berteriak.. membongkar alasannya melakukan aksi kejahatan. Semuanya… demi aku? Apa-apaan chapter ini? kenapa malah terjadi adegan aneh dengan pair SasuIta?

"Aku tahu… aku tahu mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku melihatmu.." gumamnya dengan nada yang jauh lebih rendah dari yang tadi. Bibirnya bergetar seolah dia sedang melakukan pengakuan dosa.

"Tapi.. setelah ini kau akan tinggal dengan Naruto, kau akan jadi sangat sibuk mengurusi keluargamu sendiri.. pasti jadi jarang pulang. Adek jarang pulang… Abang jarang dibelaii~~~"

Huhhh?

Dan dia mulai mengungkapkan alasan-alasannya melakukan tindakan SEMUA menyebalkan kepadaku. Termasuk aksinya mengintip adeganku dan Naruto di kediaman Namikaze waktu itu… dan ternyata, semua hipotesisku benar!

Aku tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang. Pokoknya mengerikan! Pantas saja Ayahanda Min tidak jadi marah padaku kemarin. Mungkin.. karena dia sudah melihat sendiri betapa aku memperlakukan putra tunggalnya sebagai milikku yang paling berharga. He he :3

Aku menghela nafas berat. Itachi masih bercerita dan dia masih saja mengungkapkan perasaan CINTAnya kepadaku. Si brother complex satu ini…

Sabar.. Sabar Sas! Carilah cara agar Abangmu ini berhenti mengoceh!

'tring!'

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu petromak menyala di jidatku. Aku pun jadi mendapatkan ide untuk sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Tetap saja.. kau tidak boleh melakukan tindak criminal. Bagaimana kalau sampai dia melaporkanmu ke polisi? Siapa yang akan jadi Aniki-ku? Sai..? Amit-amit! Kau… adalah satu-satunya Aniki-ku."

Gumaman pelanku benar-benar menghentikan aksi ngocehnya. Dan sekarang pemuda berkulit pucat di hadapanku malah tersipu malu-malu. Holy crap! Kelihatannya kalimat terakhir tadi sebaiknya tidak diucapkan!

Kami terdiam sesaat. Aku memikirkan tentang apa yang harus kuucapkan selanjutnya, sedangkan Aniki, aku yakin.. dia pasti tenggelam dalam fantasy-nya sendiri. Kemungkinan besar dia sedang membayangkan aku yang sedang menyatakan rasa kagum dan cintaku kepadanya secara blak-blakan.

"Aku benci dia.." gumam Aniki masih dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Lalu dia menceritakan bahwa ia telah memberikan imbalan kepada Deidara untuk tutup mulut dan merahasiakan keberadaan kamera-kamera nista itu. Deidara.. dia mendapatkan hujaman Aniki di lubangnya sebagai imbalan.

Ya.. Dei meminta Aniki agar menyetubuhinya.

Aku sama sekali tidak merespon. Bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan. Satu yang aku yakin.. Aniki belum menyadari perasaan Dei kepada dirinya.

Ahh… perasaan Deidara..

Itu dia!

Semoga setelah ini aku bisa menyudahi percakapan ini dan kembali ke kamar hangatku!

Sumpah di sini dingin banget… brrrrrr!

Ehem…

"Kau tahu.. Deidara orangnya kuat loh.. dia bisa mengangkat tiga koper ukuran besar sekaligus." Kuteguk greentea rasa tomat yang tinggal setengahnya sebelum meneruskan,

" –jadi, merobohkanmu, sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit."

Mendengar ini, Itachi yang sedang menyeruput minumannya langsung tersedak hingga keluar melalui hidung. Jijik banget -_-

"J –jadi.. dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku! Dia tidak menolakku sama sekali. Jangan-jangan dia ingin menerorku, memeras keluarga kita lalu –"

Dan sikap heboh bin paranoid Aniki kambuh lagi. Ahh… aniki yang begini… aku suka~~

"Dia menyukaimu."

Gumamku lagi-lagi menghentikan ocehannya.

"Dia memberitahuku tentang kamera-kamera itu hanya demi beberapa fotomu. Dia sadar.. dia hanyalah orang lemah dan miskin, tidak akan pernah setara dengan Uchiha Itachi yang sangat dikaguminya. Makanya, dia mempertaruhkan kepercayaanmu demi sesuatu yang kelak akan bisa selalu dilihatnya, bisa mengobati rasa rindunya… foto-fotomu."

Aku sendiri kaget dengan kemampuanku mengarang bebas. Serius kalimat barusan sama sekali tidak kurencanakan. Dan pengetik abal yang saat ini mengetik juga tidak tahu kalau jari-jarinya akan merangkai kalimat seperti ini *plak.

"Dan alasannya tidak membalas perlakuanmu adalah… tentu saja karena dia menyukaimu. Dan kau benar.. dia memang menginginkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat mahal dan berharga."

Aku beranjak dari kursiku, lalu berdiri di belakang Aniki. Kulepas coat milikku lalu memakaikannya kepada pemuda yang sejak dulu suka menjahiliku ini.

"Dia menginginkan hatimu.." bisikku menarik tangan kanan Aniki dan menuntunnya ke dada kirinya sendiri, tepat di jantung yang saat ini berdetak random.

"Otouto…" Aniki mendongak, sorot matanya yang terlihat bingung menatapku. Membuatku juga bingung harus berkata apa.

Kami sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat fakta bahwa aku memiliki seseorang yang sedang menungguku di kamar. Uchiha Naruto manismu… Bang Sasu ganteng pulaaaang~~

"Minta maaflah padanya. Jangan menunggu sampai semuanya terlambat. Bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik, OK? kurasa, kau juga menyukainya, kok… Jangan jadi jahat lagi ya."

Nasihatku sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Aniki yang masih mematung berselimutkan coat hitam bermotif awan merah

Kalau boleh jujur, barusan aku berasa sedang menasihati anak TK. Yah.. mungkin ini dampak karena sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki little baby. Uhhh jadi gak sabar.

Aku pun berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Aku yakin Naruto masih belum memiliki mood untuk melakukan anu, tapi bagaimanapun, aku sangat ingin tidur di sampingnya saat ini.

Mengarang bebas barusan sungguh membuatku kelelahan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, aku langsung membukanya dengan kunci di sakuku, lalu tentu saja.. setelah masuk, aku menguncinya dari dalam.

Setelah cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu gosok gigi, aku pun memosisikan diriku di sebelah Naruto, sebenarnya di belakangnya sih… Dia tidur membelakangiku, manis sekali.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mengecup tengkuknya singkat. Aku hampir memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan tubuh mungil di dekapanku berbalik lalu memelukku erat.

"Ngg Sasuke…" rengeknya. Sepertinya sejak tadi dia belum tidur. Apa dia menungguku? Suami tercintanya yang gagah perkasa ini?

"Hei.. kau ini kenapa sih..?" kutarik dagunya, memaksa mata indahnya yang sudah kelihatan sangat mengantuk itu menatapku.

Ia menggeleng pelan lalu kembali memelukku. Aku tahu Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu. Harus kuselidiki!

"Katakan, manis… aku ini suamimu kan? Jangan ada rahasia, OK?" bisikku lembut sebelum mengulum tipis daun telinganya. Uhhh.. mungkin mala mini aku akan dapat jatah. Horeeee!

Ia mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Janji tidak akan marah?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan kirinya dan mencium jari manis Naruto, mencium cincin pernikahan kami. Bukti janji setia kami.

Tanganku mulai membelai pinggangnya, bersiap mendengar kalimat yang kemungkinan besar akan membawaku dalam sebuah jatah yang dua hari ini tidak kudapat.

"Aku.. aku takut kalau Sasuke bosan padaku."

Huhh? Dia bilang apa?

"Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin melakukan itu, padahal kan ini bulan madu kita.. Aku takut kalau kau pergi dan mencari orang lain yang da –ewmmhhh…"

Kubungkap ocehannya dengan bibirku.

Aku sebal. Bukan karena kalimatnya secara tidak langsung telah mendeklarasikan bahwa aku tidak akan dapat jatah mala mini, tapi karena dia masih saja tidak percaya bahwa hanya dia yang mampu membuatku bergairah.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kalimat pernyataan cintaku untuknya. Ya.. aku mencintai Uchiha Naruto. Putra tunggal kelarga Namikaze.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memaksakan apapun kepadamu kan? Dan yang paling penting, kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan terbesar untukku. Menurutmu, apa aku punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kusadari hingga detik ini,

"Kuberi tahu satu rahasia… Entah sejak kapan dimulainya, yang jelas… tubuhku hanya mau bereaksi jika tubuh yang kulihat adalah tubuh Naruto… Aku hanya akan bereaksi kalau itu adalah Naruto…"

Dan pemuda tan favoritku langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, "Maaf Teme~"

"Hn.. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi 'Suke.. I love you too.."

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Hahahahah XDDDD

Chap ini beneran nista. Entah kenapa dapet ide begini.

Dan suami Kyuu.. Itachi menjadi sangat nista. Sesungguhnya Kyuu gak relaaa DDDX

Untuk review-revie-nya.. terima kasih banyak *kiss semua readers.

Kyuu pikir karena Kyuu terlalu lama gak apdet, readers bakal ninggalin Kyuu.. ternyata Kyuu salah. Readers setia banget sama Kyuu yang abal ini

Terima kasih readers *sembah sembah sujud

Ohh ya.. chap kemarin ternyata gila banget typo dan mis typo banyak -_- dan Kyuu baru sadar kemarin *nistaabaldetected

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan.

Mohon maaf readers (-/|\-)

Btw, selamat puasa ya bagi yang puasa…

Ehh, pas bulan puasa nanti, Kyuu break dulu gak bikin ini :o

Ini Kyuu beneran serius nanya lohh.. Takutnya ngeganggu ibadah readers yang pada puasa…

.

**.**

**Akhir kata, Review please..**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya,**

**Terima kasin.. emmuachhh**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**EhemEhem**

**Rated: M  
><strong>

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas,**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang berkeliaran bebas tanpa tali pengekang**

**Anoo.. ada lemon gak yaaaaa…. Mari kita cari lemon :***

**.**

**.**

**Part 12:**

**Everything at Once**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ganteng, baik hati, suka menolong, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Aku punya seorang Aniki bernama Uchiha Itachi, sebenarnya dia baik, hanya saja sikapnya terlalu menyebalkan, dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah…. Keriputnya!

Pasangan sehidup-sematiku adalah Uchiha Naruto. Pemuda yang dulunya bermarga Namikaze ini adalah terdakwa tunggal atas berubahnya orientasi seksualku. Aku sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku bahagia karena aku mencintainya, dan tentunya pemuda pirang berkulit caramel ini sangat tergila-gila padaku.

Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan aneh! Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan! Buktinya dia mengejarku jauh jauh jauh jauhhh banget sampai-sampai ketika dia mendengar kabar miring tentangku, pemuda manis satu ini pernah hampir serangan njantung hingga pingsan di atas tumpukan salju –wait! Itu cerita dari mana o_O

Well.. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Bulan madu di Mikazuki-ku akhirnya berakhir dengan bolongnya jatahku di beberapa hari terakhir. Sangat menyedihkan -_-

Aku juga tidak sempat bertemu Dei sekedar untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. Well, tumben banget ini Deidara tidak berangkat kerja, ditelpon gak diangkat, dianu juga gak membalas. Nggg… nganu, maksudku, diSMS.

Alhasil, aku hanya menitipkan amplop besar berisi tumpukan foto Itachi berbagai Ukuran dan pose dan lain-lain di front office, juga mengirimi pesan, SMS dan surat kecil di dalam amplop yang mengungkapkan terima kasihku atas perhatiannya kepadaku, dan Naruto selama beberapa hari ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memberi segepok foto Itachi kepadanya? Tentu saja karena benda-benda itu adalah sampah! –Bukan!

Aku… aku nganu.. berpura-pura tidak tahu atas kejadian waktu itu. aku tidak mau harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Yang tahu kalau aku tahu kejadian hari itu hanya aku dan Aniki -_-

Ngghhh..

Entah ini ke-ghh keberuntungan atau kes –kesi –kes –kesialan! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu musti bergerak ke mana. Di ruang cukup luas di dalam pesawat ini, entah kenapa rasanya begitu sempit.. SuJu diamlah!

Sempit dan panas… uhhh SuJu benar-benar tersiksa DDDX

SuJu –saSuke Junior kesayanganku... kumohon tidurlah!

Aku hampir berada di ambang batas. Entah sudah berapa jam semenjak pesawat kami lepas landas, sejak itu pula Naruto duduk di pangkuanku. Dia hanya mau naik pesawat kalau duduk di pangkuanku, berhadapan denganku. Otomatis, tiap kali dia bergerak, bokong seksinya menggesek milikku yang sangat sensitive. Bagaimana tidak sensitive kalau beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa masyukh ke sarangnya dan tidur dengan nyaman?

Hell! Ini benar-benar neraka bagi bagian tubuh yang sangat kubanggakan itu.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang tidur di pangkuanku. Tubuh seksinya bersandar pada tubuhku, membuatku tersiksa.

Bayangkan Naruto yang defenseless dan terlihat seksi! Dengan bibir setengah terbuka, nafas teratur dan kemeja super tipis yang dipakai.. Dia benar-benar menggiurkan!

Pasti…

Pastinya aku sudah menyerang satu-satunya makhluk manis yang kusukai ini kalau saja tidak ada… ITACHI!

Ya. Makhluk keriputan itu duduk di sebelah kiriku. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia tidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Bang… Bang Itachi! Dirimu uke apa seme sih DDX Manja banget gini hloo….

Ehem!

Bayangkan saja seberapa Sasuke Junior tersiksa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan hanya milikku yang super saja, tapi seluruh tubuhku menegang dan terasa kaku.

Dua makhluk defenseless bersandar padaku, bibir setengah terbuka.. uhhh!

Yang satu adalah pasangan sehidup-sematiku, uke kesayanganku, cintaku… satunya lagi tidak jelas seme atau uke. Tunggu! Bukannya aku nafsu sama kakakku sendiri, hanya saja… kemarin Aniki bersikap SEOLAH-OLAH dia adalah seme terhebat di dunia. Sedangkan sekarang? Dia bersikap seperti uke kesepian yang menyandarkan hidupnya pada super seme yang juga berstatus sebagai Otouto tercintanya.

Apa-apaan semua ini DDDX

"Nggg.. 'Suke…" erang sosok di dekapanku. Kepalanya yang tepat bersandar di dadaku sedikit mendongak, kemudian tubuh bagian bawahnya seenak jidat bergerak menyamankan diri. Ghhh!

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Naru memelukku lemah, sementara bibirnya kini menciumi dadaku lembut. Kyaaaaaaahhh~~~~

"Mnnh!"

Kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Kejantananku sudah benar-benar bangun! Bagaimana ini!

"Otouto.. aahhh~~"

'deghh.. degh.. deghh…'

Jantungku seolah sedang memainkan music hardcore. Naruto yang manja dalam tidurnya, ditambah Aniki yang memeluk lenganku erat.. Aaagh!

For your information ya… Aniki memeluk lengan kiriku sedemikian rupa sehingga posisinya sekarang adalah… telapak tanganku tepat berada di atas itu-nya!

Kalau saja kulitku tidak mulus, aku pasti sudah ber-kya-kya sejak tadi. Sungguh ini adalah scene paling mematikan yang pernah ada!

Tuhan… tolong akuuuuuu!

Kupejamkan mataku rapat, berusaha menahan semuanya.

Kaa-san…

Tou-san…

Mbah Madara..

Pakdhe Obito..

Papi Min..

Mami Kush..

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha…

Kumohon tolong aku!

"Teme.." gumam Naruto tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut di pipiku. Reflek, aku membuka mataku cepat hanya untuk mendapati sesosok makhluk kuning yang menatapku dalam dengan sapphire kembarnya.

Crap!

Dia pasti merasakan bangkitnya Sasuke Jr. di bawah sana. God! Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Aku. Ketahuan. Tegang. Dan. Menahan. Diri. Sama. Uke. Tercintaku!

Parahnya lagi, ada Aniki disini. Aku musti bagaimana coba DDDX

Tolong… pengikut Dewa Ja –stop! Jangan sebut nama makhluk gak jelas itu lagi!

Tolong siapapun… bantu aku menidurkan itu-ku!

"Nee Sasuke.." bisik Naruto memecahkan lamunanku.

Tenaglah Sasu… tenangkan pikiranmu dan mulailah beraksi keren. Ingat bahwa dirimu lebih hebat daripada Satria Garuda… Yosh!

"Maaf membangunkanmu…" bisikku lembut. Kubelai wajahnya dengan tangan kananku, lalu mengecup kedua matanya bergantian. Jujur aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini, ini bukan lagi menahan keinginan, tapi kebutuhan mendesak. Yah.. walau begitu, aku tidak boleh memaksakan ini kepada Naruto, apalagi ada Aniki yang masih galau disini. Aku tidak boleh egois :')

Walau begitu.. sebagian besar dari diriku mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan muatan Sasuke Jr! gimana dong

"Tidurlah lagi, perjalanan masih jauh.." kali ini aku mencium bibirnya lembut, kemudan tersenyum.

"Tapi 'Suke.." naruto melirik bagian bawah kami. Dia.. benar-benar sadar kalau milikku bangun.

"Dia akan segera tidur lagi, tenang saja.." aku sadar, walaupun mencoba menggunakan nada bercanda, aku tetap terdengar aneh… maksudku, menahan sesuatu di bawah sana bukan perkara mudah.

Tidak percaya? Coba saja sebelum ujian kalian melihat film xxx tanpa melakukan on –ehem.. pasti hasil ujian kalian jelek!

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Hei.. hei hei.. kenapa dia begitu sih? Inikan bukan salah Naruto.. ini salahnya Uchiha Itachi kan?

"Hei.. kau ini kenapa hmm.." bisikku lembut mencium telinganya. Ahh.. berasa sedang menciumi kucing. Kyaaa~ ehem!

"Umm.. karena ada Itachi-nii.. Ini saja ya.." gumamnya menatapku dengan wajah innocent dan tatapan polos.

'deg deghh' Uhh jantungku!

Disentuhnya bibir cherry miliknya sendiri dengan ujung telunjuknya. Kali ini tidak hanya sampai disitu. Naruto.. dia juga menjilat jarinya.

Too sexy!

Kalau saja pertahananku tidak kuat, pasti pesawat ini sudah kebanjiran darah yang mengucur dari hidung mancung tanpa komedoku!

Uhhh.. jadi ingat malam itu… malam sebelum Naruto yang waktu itu masih berstatus sebagai tunanganku diwisuda.. Uhh Uhhh..

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya." Ehtah kerasukan setan apa, aku menolak. Kutarik tubuhnya, memaksanya menyandar lagi padaku dan kembali tidur. Walau begitu.. aku memiliki firasat bahwa kesempatanku kali ini tidak akan pergi. Aamiin (-/|\-)

"Pokoknya Sasuke harus mau. I –ini dia yang minta.."

'degh'

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari aku yang keren ini, wajahnya memerah dan pipinya sedikit digembungkan. Tangan kirinya masih berpegangan pada lengan kananku sementara tangan kanannya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Dia… benar-benar manis!

Memang tadi Naruto dan Aniki sempat membicarakan masalah ngidam-ngidaman, dan sepertinya…. Naruto menggunakan alasan itu supaya aku mengizinkannya menyentuh milikku dengan bibir lembutnya.

Banzaaaaiiii \(*_*)/

Godain ahh~

"Dia.. atau Papa-nya." Bisikku meminjam suara Sugiyama Noriaki, member tekanan pada kata 'papa', well.. Naruto ingin sekali dipanggil papa sih.. Sambil mengelus lembut perut Naruto, aku menjilat telinganya. Semburat merah yang tadi nangkring di pipinya kini menelan seluruh wajah manis pasangan yang resmi terikat ikatan pernikahan denganku.

Ia menggeleng ragu. Wajahnya masih saja merah dan sapphire-nya belum mau menatap onyx-ku. Manisnyaaaaaa..

"Naruto…" kutarik dagunya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman lembutku di bibirnya, "Tolong ya.. kuserahkan padamu."

-chuu-

"Mppwhhh…"

Benar-benar kecupan yang sangat singkat namun lembut dan dalam. Naruto perlahan beranjak dari tubuh sexy berotoku, berusaha agar Aniki tidak terusik. Yaa.. bisa kabur kesempatan Sasuke Jr. merasakan hangat mulut Naruto kalau si keriput gila itu sampai bangun :3

Pemuda berkulit caramel itu langsung berjongkok di hadapanku. Perlahan, ia memegang kedua pahaku lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke gundukan setinggi menara Eifel di selangkanganku.

"Mwwhh~"

Sepasang sapphire indahnya melirikku, seolah menggoda memintaku melakukan hal yang iya-iya kepadanya.

Perlahan tangannya menurunkan resleting celanaku. Bibir sexy itu lalu menciumi Sasuke Jr. yang masih berselimtkan celana dalam. Ughhhh! Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suaraku agar pemuda yang masih memeluk lengan kiriku erat tidak bangun.

"Nggg.."

Uhh! Sial.. gara-gara tidak mendapat jatah selama beberapa hari. Sedikit saja sentuhan dari Naruto membuatku ingin mengerang. Sh*t!

"Ohayo.. manis…" gumamnya sangat pelan ketika ia menarik celana dalamku, membuat milikku yang setegar lagunya Rosa menyapa bibir cherry itu dengan pukulan lembut.

Jujur aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Sepertinya ini untuk pertama kali Naruto menggoda Sasuke Jr. –maksudku, mengeluarkan kata-kata gombal.. ehh bukan! Maksudku.. anu… anu… ahh sudahlah!

"Eeellhhh…"

Lidahnya terjulur menyentuh lubang tempat benih berhargaku keluar. sementara kedua tangannya membelai batang itu-ku yang menegang. Uhhh! Aku bisa merasakan aliran darahku sendiri yang berpusat pada kejantanan yang makin panas itu.

Brengsek Itachi! kalau saja dia tidak disini….

"Ngghh.." kugigit bibir bawahku lembut, mencoba menahan eranganku sendiri.

Tangan kanan Naruto memainkan bola kembarku sementara yang kiri sibuk mengocok batang milikku. Bibirnya menciumi kepala Sasuke Jr. berulang-ulang, sesekali Naruto menggunakan lidahnya bermain menelusur urat menonjol yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. great! Milikku benar-benar semakin hari semakin bertambah besar!

Sapphire kembarnya menatapku intens sementara bibirnya menelusur kejantananku dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya.

"Awnnn.. ewmmm… I love Sasuke's hot ice cream…mwwhh…"

Damn!

Tangan kananku reflek menutup mulutku sendiri. Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa-bisa melenguh keras, atau bahkan berteriak! Uhhh! He is so damn cute, yet hot!

"Sssrrppp…. Mmmhhhh…"

Erangnya menikmati milikku, ia menghisap kuat kedua bola kembarku bersamaan. Matanya terpejam berusaha memasukkan kedua kantung benihku ke dalam mulut mungilnya yang hangat.

"Hei.. jangan memaksakan diri…" gumamku mengelus rambut kuningnya. Ia pun mendongak, kubalas dengan senyuman.

Naruto mengocok kejantananku kuat bersamaan dengan kegiatannya mengeluarkan bola kembarku dari mulutnya. Dasar.. sudah jelas-jelas tidak muat, untung tidak tersedak…

Ia kembali menelusur Sasuke junior, kali ini dari pangkal ke ujung. Perlahan, dengan lidahnya yang lincah…

Sesampainya di ujung, Naruto membuka bibirnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, pemuda pirang kesayanganku memasukkan Sasuke Jr ke dalam mulutnya, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Llllwwmmhh… Sskeemwwhh…"

Tidak hanya memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, Naruto menyambut datangnya milikku dengan lidahnya.

"Ngghh.. Naruto.."

Ghhh! Persetan dengan predikat seme keren atau apalah itu namanya! Aku ingin menikmati ini semua!

"Mmwhhh.."

Di dalam sana, Naruto menghisap lembut milikku, juga membelainya dengan lidah. Uhhh manisnya…

Dia menghisap lembut… lembut… dan –

"Ghhhh! Naru –khhh!"

Aku hampir melenguh keras. Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghisap milikku kuat. Lidahnya mencoba menjamah seluruh bagian itu-ku yang kini berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Awwmmm.. Syukeemmhhh.."

'bite'

"Hei –nnhhh!" tangan kananku meremas kuat pegangan kursi di sebelahku. Sial! Kelihatannya Naruto sengaja menggigit milikku,. Aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang menyeringai tipis disela kegiatannya menghisap milikku.

Tangan kirinya sibuk memanjakan bola kembarku, sementara yang kiri kini mulai menggrepe abs-ku. Damn! Dia memperlakukanku seperti uke!

Aku berusaha keras agar lengan kiriku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Aku tidak mau Aniki bangun dan melihat adegan kami secara gratis.

Tangan kananku bergerak membelai wajahnya. Uhhh… bibirnya yang sibuk menghisapku…

"Nhhh… Hei m –manis…"

Naruto mendongak dan memandangku dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Great! Dia sepertinya mulai terbakar.

Aku telunjukku membelai bibirnya, member isyarat agar dia melepas kulumannya pada itu-ku yang super dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Nmmggg…" erangnya sambil menggeleng. Kelihatannya tidak mau melepas es krim panas favoritnya.

"Hei!" aku memegang pundak Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh. Otomatis, milikku langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akkh!" entah ini kesialan atau anugrah, Naruto menggigit milikku sebelum ia melepaskan Sasuke Jr. dari mulutnya.. Mmmhhh… Aku bisa melihat benang saliva yang bercampur cairan pre-cumku yang menghubungkan bibir manisnya dan ujung kejantananku. Semakin lama, benang itu pun terputus.

"Tch.." decihnya sebal. Dia kelihatan tidak suka dengan tindakanku barusan. Uhh.. biar saja deh begini, aku benar-benar ingin memasuki lubangnya… Pokoknya aku harus keluar di dalam liang surga nikmat miliknya.

"Kenapa menatapku sebal.. Hmm.." aku mengelus wajahnya kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang lembut. Uhhh kenapa dia yang merajuk? Padahal tadi pas milikku lepas dari mulutnya, dia sempat menggigitku, seharusnya aku dong yang merajuk…

Yaa.. biar saja deh. Pokoknya aku harus memahami perasaannya, biar gak kagol dan calon bayi kami juga tidak menjadi anak yang ngileran kelak. Aamiin (-/|\-)

"Sasuke menyebalkan.. Menyebalkan!"

Ia berdiri, kemudian memunggungiku. Hampir saja Naruto melangkah pergi kalau saja aku tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang lagi-lagi meminjam jasa Aniki sebagai umpan (?)

"Jadi.. aku harus memandangi wajah Aniki, atau meminjam tangannya ya.." gumamku dengan nada menggoda. Aku sadar, Naruto tahu kalau aku hanya bercanda, tapi… akhir-akhir ini dia sangat mudah terbakar api cemburu. Aku… aku jadi ingin menggodanya lagi dan lagi.

Dan benar saja, dia berbalik dengan wajah merah dan pipi yang menggembung bak ikan fugu. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan matanya memicing menatapku tajam. Manisnyaaaa~~

"Bercanda…" gumamku tersenyum jahil. Tangan kananku mencoba meraih sesuatu yang sejak tadi menarik perhatianku.

'grab'

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.. siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas ini." ucapku santai sambil memegang sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Naruto. Ya.. Naruto Jr. juga bangun. Uhh senangnya Sasu Jr. jadi punya teman.

Wajah Naruto langsung bertambah merah. Ekspresi malunya membuatku terkikik geli. Aku.. entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak menahan tawaku. Aku malah menarik lengan Naruto kemudian memeluknya.

"I love you.." kucium lehernya singkat, kemudian kutatap wajahnya lekat.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya, boleh?"

Naruto menggeleng ragu, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku ingin menangis.. tapi, setelah aku mendengar alasan kenapa Naruto tidak mau melakukannya, entah kenapa aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku.. aku sekarang gendut loh. Aku takut Sasuke jadi tidak suka." Gumamnya random saat membalas pelukanku.

Uhh.. lagi-lagi dia mendudukki milikku, kali ini dengan kain penghalang yang lebih tipis. Jadi aku lebih bisa merasakan kenyalnya bongkah kembar favoritku.

"La –lagipula ada Itachi-nii disini. Aku takut membangunkannya.."

Ia menenggelamkan kepala kuningnya di dadaku lebih dalam lagi. Aku… jadi… dia tidak mau melakukannya karena sekarang tubuhnya tidak seseksi yang dulu? Maksudku.. Naruto merasa takut kalau-kalau aku berpikir bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi seksi?

"Uhh… Dobe."

Aku menelusupkan tanganku ke celana pendek yang dipakainya, bersamaan dengan itu, aku mencium telinganya, lalu mencoba meyakinkannya agar dia mau memberikan jatah untukku. Ma –maksudku agar dia tidak berpikiran bahwa aku menyukainya hanya karena alasan fisik.

"Kau itu orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau manis atau tidak…" kueratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, sayang aku hanya bisa menggunakan lengan kananku. Sh*t Itachi!

"Apakah kau cantik atau tampan.. atau bahkan tidak keduanya. Apakah kau berbadan gendut atau kurus kerempeng, aku tidak peduli.. Apakah kau balas mencintaiku atau tidak… Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada dalam kepalaku hanyalah.. bahwa aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Naruto. Aku mencintaimu.. apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"T –teme…" gumam Naruto seraya mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatapku dengan sapphire yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bohong ding…" balasku sambil tersenyum memaksa. Ekpresi terharu Naruto langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi terluka. Tangan yang tadi sempat balas memelukku seolah kehilangan tenaganya.

"Aku.. kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa tidak peduli. Mungkin… aku akan melakukan apapun demi membuatmu mencintaiku, demi menjadikanmu milikku. Karena.. kau tahu? Sejak saat bertemu denganmu, sejak saat itulah.. Kau menjadi satu-satunya dunia dimana aku bisa hidup di dalamnya."

Dan aku mendapatkan pelukan yang lebih erat dari sebelumnya. naruto terus saja mengatakan bahwa aku menyebalkan, tapi bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa dia senang mendengar ucapanku.

Ahh jatah… Aku datang!

"Sasuke.. emmhhh…" bibir cherry itu menyentuh bibirku lembut, hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto menghisap bibirku kasar.

"Aaallhhh…. Narut –mmhhh…"

Kali ini kubiarkan dia memimpin pungutan kami. Aku mengikuti permainannya, namun tidak berusaha membalas dan mengambil alih komando. Aku bisa merasakan kerinduan yang teramat dalam dari setiap sentuhannya di bibirku.

Naruto menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, matanya setengah terbuka menatapku penuh gairah. Uhhh.. jangan katakana kalau sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan ini sejak kemarin kemarin.

"Mmmwwaaahhh… Aahhh.. Ssukehh…"

Ucapnya terengah setelah melepas pungutan kami. Matanya terlihat begitu menginginkanku berada di dalamnya.

"Hei.. pelan-pelan saja, nanti Aniki bangun lohh…"

Wajah Naruto bertambah merah. Ia lalu melirik makhluk yang masih pulas tertidur memeluk lengan kiriku.

"Jadi.. ayo cepat selesaikan." Bisikku menarik wajahnya, menatap lekat sapphire indahnya. Naruto mengangguk malu-malu.

"Naruto.. lepas celanamu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.." kali ini Naruto beranjak dari tubuhku, lalu perlahan.. tangan tan-nya melepas celana pendek berwarna hitam juga dalaman yang sebenarnya adalah milikku.

Aku meminta Naruto berbalik memunggungiku, lalu berpegangan pada meja yang berada di depan kami. Yah.. walau meja di pesawat pribadi yang HANYA bisa berisi 4 penumpang 1 pilot dan 1 co pilot serta 1 pramugari ini hanya meja kecil dan terlihat tipis, kurasa tidak akan jebol jika yang ditahan adalah tubuh Naruto.

"Hei.. tunjukkan pintunya padaku… aku tidak bisa melihat…"

"Umm.. Sasuke.." ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang bersemu itu, Naruto tetap menjalankan permintaanku, dia menunggungkan bokongnya sehingga kedua bongkah kembar itu tepat berada di depan wajahku.

"Aawwmmm…" dan aku langsung melahap salah satu bongkahan naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan. Tangan kananku memainkan miliknya yang juga sudah menegang penuh.. membuat cairan pre-cumnya keluar.

Tidak hanya bermain dengan bokong sexy Naruto, tentu saja aku juga menyapa pintu lubang Naruto dengan lidah dan bibirku.

"Aaakhh…" pekik Naruto saat kumasukkan satu jariku yang berlumuran pre-cumnya sendiri. Aku memainkannya memutar,,, keluar masuk, mengait…

"Mmnnhhh.. ahhh… "

Sial! Aku benar-benar ingin segera memasukinya. Jangan sampai aku keluar hanya karena melihat lubangnya yang berdenyut di depan wajahku.

Kutambahkan satu jari lagi dan langusng menggerakkannya seperti gunting yang membuka dan menutup. Langsung kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam, lalu menghisapnya kuat dengan bibirku.

"Sssrrrppp…"

"Nnnaaaaahhh!"

"S –sial! Naruto… aku ingin memasukkannya sekarang.. Nnhh.."

Naruto mengannguk, perlahan ia melepas pegangannya. Kedua tangannya menarik bongkah pantatnya berlawanan arah, kemudain mendorongkannya ke Sasuke Jr. yang telah siap sejak tadi. Tangan kananku memastikan bahwa milikku akan memasuki lubang Naru dengan benar.

"Nnhhh… Sasuke besar sekalii –aaahhhh.."

Gumamnya saat kepala milikku berhasil masuk. Tangan kananku melepas kejantananku lalu menarik kasar pinggang Naruto ke bawah. Membuat tubuh tan itu terhenyak dan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke dadaku.

"Aaaaggghhhh!" lenguhnya keras. Kepala milikku menghantam tepat di titi kenikmatannya.

"Maaffhhh.. aku tidak tahan lagi.." bisikku menyetubuhi pemuda di dekapanku makin cepat. Tangan kananku memanjakan miliknya. Tubuh tan di depanku agak miring, tangan kirinya merangkulku, bibirnya berciuman dengan bibirku. Uhhh.. dengan begini, rasanya lebih nikmat, erangan kami juga tidak akan terlalu keras. Tangan kanan Naruto membantuku menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dan berpegangan pada handle kursi di sebelah kanan kami.

Uhhh posisi ini sejujurnya tidak terlalu nyaman, tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu nikmat. Mungkin.. karena sudah beberapa hari ini kami tidak melakukannya.. Ahhh..

Kami terus saja bergerak liar, tanganku tak henti-hentinya mengocok miliknya, sementara pinggangku dan bongkah pantatnya terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan.

"Mmnnpphh…. Nnnhhh…"

Entah sudah berapa lama kami melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini, Naruto bergerak semakin liar saat kurasakan cengkraman di lengan kiriku terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Telapak tangan yang berada tepat di atas itu-nya Aniki juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Mmhh.. "

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, yang jelas pingganggu terus saja bergerak, membuat milikku meraih titik kenikmatan Naruto dan menghantamnya kuat.

"Pwaahhh.. Sasuke… Ngghhh… Sasuke… Ohh Ohhh…"

"Ngghhhh… Keluarkan manis… keluarkan… Mmmhhh…"

Naruto memutuskan untuk melepas pungutan kami. Ughh! Dia bergerak semakin random… semakin cepat…

Aku mau keluar… Nnnhhh….

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. Sasu… ahhh.."

Keliahatannya Naruto juga begitu. Kupercepat gerakanku, dan juga kuperkuat hujamanku ke tubuh yang duduk membelakangiku ini.

Gerakan kami semakin cepat… semakin cepat… bertambah liar.. semakin tidak beraturan dan akhirnya

"Aaaaaakhhh! Sasu –mmnaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Aaaaaakkkhhhh!"

Kami melenguh hampir bersamaan. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, aku meremas sesuatu yang sejak tadi berada di bawah telapak kiriku. Tanpa disadari Naruto pula, si empunya benda merintih pelan.

"Nnhh.. Sasuke…" bisiknya mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Hei, pakai celanamu, jangan tidur dengan keadaan begini. Nanti Aniki bangun lohh.." godaku mencium lehernya. Sebagai balasannya, aku mendapat cubitan nakal di perutku.

Pelan-pelan, Naruto berdiri, melepas Sasuke Jr. dari cengkraman dinding lubang nikmatnya.

"Oohhh~"

Pekiknya saat kejantananku sepenuhnya lepas. Ia lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Entah dia mencoba bersikap cool atau apa, yang jelas dia mengabaikan permintaanku untuk membetulkan resleting celanaku. Uhh.. padahal dari lubangnya mengalir cairan panasku begitu banyak.. Dasar si manis satu ini :3

"Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu." Gumamku dengan nada datar setelah memastikan kalau Naruto sudah tidak berada di dekat kami.

Makhluk yang sejak tadi memeluk lengan kiriku masih saja diam. Tch! Lagi-lagi tingkah menyebalkan -_-

"Hei Aniki. kalau kau terus begitu. Aku tidak akan bisa meresletingkan celanaku. Kau mau memandangi milikku atau apa?"

Dan genggaman di lenganku perlahan terlepas. Masih dengan mata terpejam, tubuh berbalut kaos oblong marun itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kau.. sejak kapan kau bangun?" kubersihkan milikku menggunakan tissue, lalu kembali melindunginya di balik celana dalam dan juga celana panjang kerenku.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur. Itu-mu bereaksi tuh.. ingin kuremas lagi atau apa?" ucapku sebal. Sudah ketangkap basah, masih saja pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Kau meremasnya kuat.. Otouto sialan!" ucapnya sebal, pria keriputan ini akhirnya mau membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak menguping, salah kalian saja yang melakukannya tanpa memikirkan aku. Jahat…" OK. kali ini Aniki merajuk.

"Sakit kan diremas begitu? Kau meremas milik Dei lebih kuat dari yang barusan kulakukan.."

Jujur ya, sebenarnya aku BT sama Aniki. Sudah jelas-jelas dia yang salah karena menempel padaku sejak tadi, malah menyalahkanku yang melakukan hubungan dengan seseorang yang sudah resmi menjadi milikku. Yahh wajar dong kalau kami melakukannya seenak itu-kami. Kan sudah beberapa hari tidak melakukannya.. jadi yaaa… begitulah :D

Aniki diam. Aku belum bertanya apakah dia sudah minta maaf atau belum, yang jelas wajahnya murung sejak tadi pagi. Dan barusan.. aku dengan jenusnya malah membawa napa pemuda pirang panjang itu. sudahlah.. terlanjur ini -_-

Kami larut dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali. Wajah cintaku sempat memerah dan terlihat was-was. Mungkin dia takut kalau Itachi bangun gara-gara 'keributan kecil' yang kami ciptakan. Tapi setelah kujelaskan bahwa Aniki baru saja bangun sesaat sebelum ia kembali dari kamar mandi, Naruto langsung kembali ceria.

Dan perjalanan kami dilanjutkan dengan situasi seperti biasa. Naruto yang bercerita ini-itu, serta si jago acting Aniki yang dengan sempurna menyembunyikan kegalauannya dari Naruto. Ya… dia kembali menjadi Itachi yang cerewet. Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah keriputan itu.

Setelah tiba di Konoha pukul 7 malam, kami langsung menuju rumah nyaman kami. Yaa.. Kaa-san bilang mereka akan menyiapkan makan malam di kediaman Tuan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyambut kedatangan kami. Whatever lah.. yang penting aku sudah dapat jatah.. Muahahahahhh *plak

"Tadaimaaaa~" teriak Naruto saat kami memasuki rumah. Dan 'okaeri' dari beberapa orang di sana langsung menyambut ceria kedatangan kami.

Ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Kiba dan Shikamaru, Papi Min dan Mami Kush, juga Sai.. kelihatannya mereka sangat merindukan kegantenganku.

Dan hal pertama yang kami lakukan adalah mandi dan bagi-bagi oleh-oleh.

Aku memberikan sekardus besar berisi beberapa kaleng makanan anjing dari Mikazuki untuk Kiba. Dia kelihatan senang sekali. Apalagi setelah kuberi tempe kalau makanan anjing dari Mikazuki terbuat dari ikan laut pilihan yang dikeringkan yang dicampur dengan daging khas dalam. Setelah dimasak pada suhu tertentu dan ditambahkan bumbu dan beberapa rempah, makanan ini berubah menjadi makanan yang sangat disukai para anjing. Tuan dari para anjing yang pernah memakan peroduk ini pun tak jarang kepincut dan ikut menyukai makanan anjing ber merk "KEPLO" ini.

Kiba mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memelukku singkat. Uhh, rasanya semuamua jadi pada nempel denganku… Wajahnya berseri-seri menatapku, dan tentu saja…

"Mendokusei.. baru kemarin kalian bermusuhan, sekarang sudah akrab-akrab saja." Gumam Shika saat melewatiku. Jelas sekali wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu atas kegantenganku dan keberhasilanku mengambil hati istrinya. Ehehehh..

"**Shiiikaa~~ Shiikaa~~ Berrrhati-hatilah mengisi BBM.. Agar kendaraan yang anda isi.. agar kendaraan yang anda isi.. Tidak.. tidak… tidak BBM campuraaaan~~*"**

'dzingggggg!'

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Bibirku tiba-tiba saja melantunkan lagu yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu itu lagu apa. Dan suasana awkward pun langsung menyelimutiku dan juga kepala PolKon yang kini membelalakkan matanya ke arahku.

Crap! Kembali bersikap keren, Sas!

"Berhati-hatilah Shika, nanti istrimu jatuh cinta padaku loh.." gumamku dengan nada datar. Shika mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Kupikir kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain tadi." Ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa. Mata malasnya kembali terpampang nyata cetar tak membara.

Aku pun segera meninggalkannya, jangan sampai aku mengucapkan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Bisa benar-benar rusak citra gantengku. Sedih dong Nanti…

"Sai. Untukmu." Gumamku memberikan sebuah botol berwarna kecoklatan kepada Sai.

"Gunakan ini setelah kau sunat nanti. Obat ini akan membuatmu sembuh lebih cepat." Lagi… seseorang menatapku dengan mata berbinar, dan kali ini orang itu adalah si udel bodong Sai.

Udelnya yang bodong… Uhhh! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama berada di dekatnya. Hueeeekkk

"Yang ini akan membantumu membesarkan itu-mu." Kuberikan krim salep dengan wadah seukuran balsem kepada Sai, alhasil bertambah blink-blink lah matanya. Hiii~~

"Sudah ya.. aku ingin ketemu Tou-san." Ucapku seraya meninggalkan makhluk yang terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku.

Bohong.

Kali ini aku bohong sama Sai.

Yang barusan itu.. bukan krim pembesar 'itu'.

Yang barusan kuberikan kepada Sai adalah… benar-benar balsem! BAL –SEM! Tadi di jalan aku melepas plastic merk dan kardusnya. Alhasil tinggal balsam dengan wadah putih polosan dengan tutup yang masih ter segel. Balsem extra hot itu…

Aku.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada itu-nya Sai yang jelas… sudahlah, aku tidak mau ngakak saat membayangkannya.

Setelah scara bagi-bagi sembako, kami pun melanjutkan ke sesi makan malam. Ehem… ini saat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Karena aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku adalah seorang pejantan tangguh!

Maksudku, aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka tentang kehamilan Naruto.

"Suke, kau mau ini?" bisik Naruto menggeser semangkok jumbo ramen ke arahku. Ya Tuhan… jangan bilang kalau Naruto akan menjadi pembenci ramen selamanya DDX

"Hmm.. apa kau berhenti menyikai ramen.." gumamku mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil sup tomat rasa kari bawang yang dibuatkan Kaa-san.

"Aku.. ingin makan barengan Sasuke." Gumamnya malu-malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Tch! Gara-gara ngerjain Sai, aku jadi kena batunya begini.. aku jadi harus memakan makanan berlemak ini lagi… ughhh!

Pokoknya, jangan lupakan jiwa gantengmu, wahai **Sasuke Sang Pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan!****

Yahh.. kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain -_- bersikap gentle lah Sas.. ini tidak seberapa disbanding Sai yang akan mengalami panas luar biasa di itu-nya. Ha ha

Naruto pun menyuapiku, juga menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Singkatnya, kami makan semangkok berdua. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang memperhatikan kami saat ini, ditambah lagi aksiku menjilat kuah ramen yang tidak sengaja terciprat di dagu Naruto.

Ahh, makan semangkuk berdua.. Aku jadi ingat kejadian saat aku melamar Naruto di depan kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu kami juga makan sepiring berdua :3

Dan tiba-tiba –

"Mmnn.. Syukeee?" pekik Naruto pelan. Ujung mie yang dia makan ternyata menyambung dengan mie yang berada di mulutku. Naruto hampir menggigit putus mie-nya, namun aku bertindak cepat!

"Ssssrrrppptt…" kuhisap kuat mie-ku terus dan terus hingga mie yang tersisa hanya sekitar 1cm dari bibir Naruto. saat inilah..

"Ewmmphh…"

Aku meniadakan jarak di antara kami. Bibirku memungut bibirnya dan langsung kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

Kami mengunyah mie kami bersamaan sambil berciuman dan memainkan lidah kami.

"Mghhh.. 'Suke.."

"Mnnn…" gumamku membalas panggilannya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kami mulai menelan mie sedikit demi sedikit. Aku mendapat setengah bagian, Naruto juga mendapat setengah bagian… Uhhh… begini, ramen terasa lebih nikmat.

Jadi ingat kejadian di kantor waktu itu…

"Mmaaahhhh… Sasuke.." gumam Naruto saat kulepas pungutan kami. Tentu saja, mie kami sudah habis.

Wajah tan itu berubah merah. Dia malu. Sangat malu… aku memeluknya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih memerah lagi, "Aku mencintaimu.."

Hening…

Suasana jadi hening.. benar-benar tidak ada suara. Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring pun tidak kedengaran. Iseng-iseng aku melihat keadaan para manusia di hadapanku.

Semuanya…. Membatu!

Papa Min dan Tou-san masih mangap dan memegang sendoknya yang hampir sampai di mulut.

Hei hei hei… siapa pemeran utama di sini? Yang biasanya membatu kan aku, kenapa mereka ikutan membatu juga!? Jangan bilang mereka juga inginmenjadi tokoh nista! Maksudku, menjadi seorang tokoh utama ganteng sepertiku. Mau kerja dimana aku nantinya DDDX

Sasuke Daitentei! Lakukan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan mereka…

Baiklah… hanya ini satu-satunya cara..

Edo Tensei!

"Semuanya.. Aku ada kabar gembira. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.."

Dan sendok di tangan ayah kandung dan ayah mertuaku jatuh bersamaan, bibir mereka langsung mingkem. Mata semua orang langsung tertuju pada Naruto.

Woy! Pemeran utamanya akuuuu!

"Sa -Sasuke.. benarkah yang barusan Kaa-san dengar?" gumam Kaa-san hampir sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat mendengar pengakuan bahwa aku adalah seorang gay, maksudku… bahwa aku mencintai Naruto dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku di cerita sebelah yang sudah hampir setahun di-PHP sama si pengetik abal ini gara-gara gak berani nulis scene paling menentukan hidup kedua tokoh utamanya (Kyuu: Shut up Sas! I'll kill you, then!)

Plis jangan berekspresi seperti itu.. aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Kan harusnya kalian senang…

"Sasuke!" ucap Tou-san dengan nada datar. Pria berambut cepak dengan beberapa keriput itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Papa bangga sama kamu…" ucapnya menirukan seseorang di TV, ia lalu memelukku dan menepuk pundakku berulang-ulang hingga aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Kau hebat, Nak.. menantuku yang keren dan ganteng." Dan kali ini pujian dari Papa Min yang membuatku ingin menangis terharu.

Oh God! Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan citraku sebagai menantu paling kece di mata mertuaku. Thank God :*

Dan Kaa-san serta Mama Kush juga memberikan selamat kepadaku dan Naruto, hal yang sama dilakukan kedua fans baruku, Said an Kiba- juga Shika yang bertambah cemburu karena keberhasilanku menghamili pasanganku. Hahaha.. kan aku jantan luar biasa.

Semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia… kecuali… Itachi.

Aniki-ku sejak tadi diam saja. Kalau dia tidak cerewet… rasanya tidak asik. Aku diam-diam meninggalkan kursiku, meninggalkan mereka yang sedang menghujani pasanganku dengan ucapan selamat dan berbagai pertanyaan umum seperti, akan diberi nama siapa, ngidam apa, sampai pertanyaan nyleneh seperti, seberapa besar dan tangguhnya diriku dan sebagainya.

"Hei, kau tidak bahagia untukku?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan, "Bukan begitu. Aku sangat bahagia untukmu. Hanya saja…"

Kalimatnya menggantung, aku coba duduk di sebelahnya. Puk-puk kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu bertanya lagi.

"Hanya saja…?"

Itachi sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

"Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.. Aku belum minta maaf padanya. Dan kau tahu Otouto.. saat itu.. hari itu aku sangat keterlaluan, aku bahkan memaksanya menerima hujamanku saat dia pingsan. Setelah dia bangun pun aku masih menyiksanya dengan apa saja yang bisa kutemukan di kamar. Aku belum minta maaf dan aku… aku…"

Aniki tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku membaca sesuatu yang lain dari matanya. rasa takut dan…

Mungkinkah Aniki mulai menyukainya?

Kalau benar begitu dia akan… menderita seumur hidupnya karena dia tidak sempat meminta maaf kepada Dei.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh menjadi cerita ber-genre hurt/ comfort! Harus tetap menjadi cerita humor dan romance.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…

Aku.. harus melakukannya!

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**(*) BBM campuran –**lagunya mas jerami teti yang diremix atau palah kyuu juga kurang tahu.. tapi temen kyuu sering nyetel itu XDD

**(**) Pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan** –peran Sasuke di ff Kyuu yang lain, judulnya **Night Kingdom**. Silakan dibaca yang belum baca :*

Seperti fic Kyuu biasanya, disana typo dan mis-typo juga bergentayangan dimana-mana *plakkk

Dan untuk sasuke yang ngomongin fic Kyuu yang terbengkalai, itu benar adanya *sujud-sujud

Untuk alasan kenapa Kyuu belum lanjut juga… yang Sasu bilang juga bener *sembah sujud

Maaf readers Kyuu memang abal. Butuh banyak saran untuk cerita yang itu. Kyuu beneran gak berani bikin endingnya, padahal Kyuu sendiri yang bikin ceritanya, judulnya **There's No Regret in My Life. **Uhh sedih kalau inget Kyuu yang belum bisa nyelesein fic ini DDDX

Ehem! Terima kasih banyak untuk **LadySaphireBlue** -san yang telah mengingatkan saya dengan ide panggilan untuk Mami Kush *kiss*

Dulu sempet kepikiran itu tapi entah kenapa bisa lupa, tapi pas Lady-san bilang, terus jadi inget lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi

Bagi readers yang lain, maaf Kyuu gak bisa bales satu-satu. Yang jelas Kyuu udah baca dan menerima semua kritik dan saran.

Dan berdasar berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Kyuu memutuskan **akan tetap apdet fic ini abis maghrib dan dengan kadar lemon yang diturunkan, atau tidak memakai lemon**, gimana readers :3 kalau ada masukan lagi boleh lohhh

Ehem… dan chap ini sungguh geje. Ternyata Kyuu emang gak bisa lama-lama gak ngasih jatah Sasu. Tapi untuk bulan puasa depan, Kyuu usahakan menyegel kemesuman Sasu :*

Kira-kira apa ya yang akan dilakukan Sasupret untuk mempertahankan genre cerita ini? Apa pula yang akan terjadi pada Itachi dan keriput yang selalu dibanggakannya?

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan**

**Selamat SasuNaru day walau kecepetan 3 hari**

**Dan jangan lupa…**

**Review dan sarannya ditunggu *kiss**

**Love you readers**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**SaiNaru**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas,**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang melayang-layang dengan riang seolah-olah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua**

**.**

**.**

**Part 13:**

"**The Last Hope****"**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si ganteng dari Konoha. Beberapa episode lalu aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah manusia super tanpa kekuatan super, kini… aku berharap bahwa aku adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kami pulang dari Mikazuki, dan sejak saat itu pula aku harus bertahan dengan keadaanku yang tidak super. Maksudku, …

Tolong bantu aku menaruh bom C4 di UIKon. Kalian tahu… 2 hari setelah kami sampai rumah, Naruto mendapat panggilan dari kampusnya dulu untuk menjadi dosen, maksudku, ia mendapat tawaran mengajar –apa bedanya -_-

Ahh! Pokoknya, belahan jiwaku itu menjadi sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Otomatis, jatahku melayang…

Bagaimana tidak melayang? Naruto berangkat jam 7 pagi, lalu pulang jam 5 sore. Katanya sih dia hanya mengajar dua sampai tiga kelas sehari, tapi entah mengapa pulangnya selalu jam segitu. Pastinya… begitu sampai di rumah, dia sudah kelelahan.

Kalau sudah begitu, bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda yang kini mulai kelihatan coretNDUTcoret itu akan langsung mandi, menyiapkan makan malam, dan memakannya, lalu tidur.

Entah ini anugrah atau musibah, Naruto hanya mau keluar dari rumah kalau aku yang mengantar. Dengan kata lain, aku yang setiap hari menjadi sopir pribadinya, mengantar jemput pemuda manis bermata berlian itu ke kampus.

Ahh.. aku lupa menambahkan acara ngidam di agenda sehari-hari kami. Ya… akhir-akhir ini dia sering minta yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari menu makan sampai cara berpakaian Naruto, kebanyakan berubah.. seolah Negara Api telah menyerang karena ingin mengambil alih pemerintahan di seluruh dunia.

Naruto yang biasanya suka makan makanan berlemak –maksudku, ramen, daging, dkk, mendadak jadi sering makan tomat. Ahh.. mungkin karena janin yang dikandungnya benar-benar darah dagingku. Ya iya lah… pemuda bermata sapphire berkulit caramel manis a.k.a Uchiha Naruto kan hanya mencintaiku. Dia hanya mau melakukan anu denganku :3

Uhhh anu.. aku jadi ingat jatahku.

Hidupku yang sebenarnya sangat sibuk ini seolah menjadi begitu sepi tanpa jatah selama seminggu ini.

Aku… entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kulai hari ini, kehidupan akan menjadi hurt/ comfort, atau bahkan angst untukku.

Ahh.. semoga saja ini hanya firasat nistaku saja. Aamiin (-/|\-)

Well.. sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sedang menatap pantulan diriku yang ada di cermin. Aku.. entah kenapa saat ini aku tidak merasa ganteng.

Bukan! Bukannya aku keriputan atau apa. Hanya saja… baju yang kupakai… hanya saja…

"Nee 'Suke, kenapa dasinya belum dipakai? Sini aku pakaikan." Pekik sebuah suara melengking diikuti dengan tangan caramel yang merebut sebuah kain berbentuk sepasang sayap berwarna di tanganku, uhh… dasi ini…

Aku menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan pasangan sehidup sematiku memakaikan dasi kepadaku. Uhhh!

Rencananya sih, malam minggu ini kami akan makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Dan aku sangat berharap agar sebuah meteor mendarat di Konoha sekarang juga.

Serangan mendadak dari Planet Keron, Planet Nebula, Planet Namek, apapun boleh juga. Apapun… yang penting malam ini aku tetap di rumah.

Aku benar-benar tidak mau keluar rumah dengan penampilan begini. Uhh.. ngidam sih ngidam.. tapi jangan bikin aku yang ganteng menjadi seperti ini dong DDDX

Saat ini aku sedang memakai…

Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna soft PINK yang dipadu dengan dasi PINK KEMBANG-KEMBANG! Lebih tepatnya, dasi kupu-kupu pink kembang-kembang (!-_-)

Seriously.. aku yakin, diriku yang memang dari orok ganteng ini masih dan akan selalu kelihatan ganteng walau apapun yang kupakai. Tidak pakai apa-apa pun, aku pasti sangat ganteng.

Yang paling membuatku pissed off dan tetap ingin berada di rumah, sebenarnya bukan atasan serba pink-ku. Yang membuatku berharap ada serangan mendadak dari Planet Nebula adalah… saat ini aku memakai celana ketat marun. CE –LA –NA KE –TAT!

Masih ingat tentang kutukan celana ketat yang akan mencelakakan masa depanmu? Sekarang ini aku sedang merasakannya.

Aku berusaha keras agar kejantananku yang kini walaupun sedang tertidur, sebesar pisang ambon kualitas super, tetap santai dan tidak bereaksi terhadap godaan apapun yang kudapat dari Naruto

Terima kasih untuk calon anakku yang sedang dikandung Naruto. Dia membuat emaknya ngidam ingin melihatku memakai pakaian begini.

Terima kasih.. sungguh terima kasih, Nak. Mungkin Tou-san yang ganteng ini kelak akan menamaimu Kembangwan atau Kembangwati. Sekian.

Sejujurnya memakai celana ketat begini bisa membantuku menunjukkan kepada orang-orang tentang seberapa JANTAN-nya aku. Hanya saja… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, masa depanku menjadi taruhannya. Dan lagi, aku tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas. Aku tidak suka!

Kalau bukan demi cintaku Naruto, juga anakku biar tidak menjadi anak yang suka ngiler dan ngeces, aku tidak akan melakukannya -_-

Aku tidak akan mau memakai benda ketat terkutuk ini!

Ahh. Aku jadi penasaran, makhluk apa yang sebenarnya bersemayam dalam perut Naruto. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa makhluk itu kelak akan banyak menyusahkanku.

Ahh.. semoga ini hanya firasat buruk semata…

Aku ingin dia segera melahirkan dan terlepas dari kutukan makhluk sialan dalam perutnya –wait! Makhluk sialan itu adalah hasil dari perbuatanku sendiri. Jadi… siapa yang sialan?

"Sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang~" gumamnya riang sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, lalu mengecup lembut pipiku.

Aku hanya ber-hn sekali, lalu mengikutinya berjalan menuju Kurama di garasi.

Tuhan.. hanya satu pintaku. Jika Kau tidak mengizinkan serangan mendadak di Konoha, tolong… kumohon…. Tambahkanlah aura gantengku! Bungkam semua makhluk yang nanti akan kutemui di kediaman Uchiha.

Aku… aku adalah bintang di serial ini. Aku adalah manusia paling ganteng disini. Takkan kubiarkan siapapun menghancurkannya. Lindungi Sasu ya Tuhan… (-/|\-)

Kami pun berangkat ke kadiaman Uchiha. Dengan perasaan yang sangat berat, kukemudikan mobil merahku dengan kecepatan…. Empat puluh kilometer per jam.

Well..

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat risih dengan sikap Naruto. Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi bertambah ganjen, bertambah ganjen dan bertambah ganjen.

Bukan ganjen ke orang-orang sih. Ganjen, genit dan semua ucapan gombalnya hanya tertuju padaku. Tapi, tetap saja… aku SEME disini! It's no prob sebenarnya kalau semua keganjenan itu diiringi dengan jatah setiap malamnya, sayang sekali… dia hanya PHP DX

Bukannya aku tidak sanggup merayunya, hanya saja… akhir-akhir ini pertahanannya menjadi sangat kuat. Ditambah lagi, Naruto jadi sering memakai pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat… GANTENG!

Lihat saja saat ini dia memakai pakaian yang sangat simple, polo biru tua bergaris putih dan hitam di bagian lengan, juga celana jeans yang pas membentuk kakinya yang uhhh! Walau begitu, celana yang dipakainya tidak bisa dibilang ketat –jika dibandingkan dengan celanaku tentunya. Ych! Berasa Ababil haus mode gue.

Sh*t! SuJu tidur sajalah kau! Tidak ada tempat bagimu untuk bangun disini!

Maaf banget wahai masa depanku, bukannya apa-apa, tapi… akan sangat berbahaya sekali kalau kau bangun. Maaf yahh :')

Tanpa kusadari, perjalanan yang terasa sangat menyedihkan ini berakhir…

Walaupun orang tersayangku sudah duduk di sampingku sejak tadi, aku seolah tidak ingin menceritakan apapun.

Celana ketat dan atasan pink kembang-kembang ini benar-benar membuatku seperti seorang gembala kecil yang menangis sedih hoo hooo ho hoo~~ s.

Ugh!

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya kau main ke rumahku ya?" gumamku tanpa sadar saat aku membukakakan pintu untuk Naruto. Aku sendiri kaget dengan suara yang keluar saat bibirku tanpa sadar membuka. Maksudku… akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat sangat tidak penting. Uhhh! Ada apa denganku sebenarnya DDDX

"Tidak, dulu aku sering main ke sini sama Itachi-nii. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak pernah di rumah."

OK. Kalimat pertamanya membuatku ingin memasang C4 di kamar Aniki, dia benar-benar orang yang suka curi kesempatan seenak keriputnya. Berani-beraninya dia mengajak Naru main ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku. Bukannya sejak pemuda caramel manisku masih menyandang nama Namikaze Naruto, dia sudah menjadi tunanganku ya? Kenapa si Baka Keriput malah memperlakukannya seolah Naruto adalah tunanganya?

Uhhh sayang sekali ngamuknya jiwaku diredam oleh kalimat kedua yang diucapkannya. Jangan-jangan… dia selalu kesini dan berharap agar bisa bertemu denganku…

Dia… si Dobe satu ini… Ugh! Aku jadi ingin memakannya sampai habis hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"Tadaima.." gumamku singkat langsung menyelonong ke ruang makan. Aku yakin semua manusia yang hiduph di rumah ini ada di sana.

Bagaimana aku tidak yakin kalau –sebenarnya- sejak tadi si Aan bergetar-getar gitu.. menunjukkan puluhan sms juga panggilan masuk. Tanpa membukanya pun aku tahu kalau sms-sms itu berasal dari Aniki yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, seberapa kangennya kah dia kepada Otouto-nya yang super ganteng ini?

Dan saat aku beserta sayangku memasuki ruang makan...

"Okae~"

Aku mendapati semua orang membatu. Bahkan manusia-manusia naas itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan okaeri-nya. Reaksi freeze mereka bagai reaksiku saat aku tidak sengaja meng-click icon internet explorer di laptopku. Terkejut, menyesal, ingin mengamuk…

Ya Tuhan... perasaanku tidak enak. Aku merasa semua mata tertuju padaku.

Di tengah kumpulan manusia yang membatu, Aniki tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari kuburnya –maksudku, pria keriputan itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berlari ke arahku, lalu..

"Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" seenak keriput dia menarik lengan Naruto, memeluknya dan langsung menjauhkannya dariku.

Crap! Lagi-lagi dia curi-curi kesempatan!

"Pergi! Pergi kau dari sini!" kali ini Kaa-san yang lebay. Dia mengambil sapu ijuk, menggunakannya untuk mengusirku, seolah aku adalah seekor ayam liar yang mengganggu padi yang sedang dijemur. Ya Tuhan... ini putramu yang sangat ganteng, Mom..

Aku diam mencoba mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresiku yang mampu membuat para fans ber kyaa-kyaa ria. Dalam hati aku tersenyum miris, sejujurnya aku ingin menangis... Bisa-bisanya mereka melupakan wajah gantengku hanya karena aku memakai baju serba pink dan ce –ce –cel –celana ketat!

Jahat!

Uhh! Akan kubuktikan kepada mereka kalau aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang super-ultra-ganteng-banget-sekali.

"Heh keriput.. kembalikan milikku atau aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang.." gumamku menatap lekat wajah keriputan coretgantengcoret Aniki-ku.

Tekanan pada kata 'milikku' dan nada menggantung pada 'mengatakan kepada semua orang' memancing reaksi berlebihan dari pemuda berambut kuncir longgar yang entah kenapa saat ini memakai kacamata itu.

"O –otouto.." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Matanya membulat seolah ingin melompat dan menabrak wajahku yang ganteng.

"Ha?"

"Sa –Sasyuukehh.."

Dan gumaman sial itu diikuti dengan reaksi super lebay dari Tou-san, Kaa-san, Papi Min, Mami Kush dan... Sai -_-

Hoh! Kenapa monster udel bodong itu berada disini? Jangan bilang kalau... dia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha untuk selamanya?

Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menarik lengan Narutoku, kemudian memeluknya. Demi kesegaran iklan sirup **Marryjean*** di bulan Ramadhan.. sedikit banyak aku bersyukur dengan kejadian tidak menyenangkan ini. Karena kejadian ini, aku jadi …

"Sasuke~ Itachi-nii menakutkan." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu dari monster keriputan itu."

-chuu-

Aku pun mengecup bibirnya singkat. Jujur, benar-benar singkat namun dalam. Walau hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, aku sangat bersyukur :')

"Sa –kau beneran Sasuke?" pekik Sai sok kaget. Senyum palsu yang biasa terpampang di bibir jontornya kini menghilang, digantikan dengan formasi huruf O yang membuatku ingin menyumpalnya dengan Sasuke Jr. –tunggu! Kejantananku hanya milik Naruto, takkan kubiarkan manusia nista satu ini menyentuh milikku dengan bibir jontornya.

Damn! Efek dari seminggu tidak mendapat jatah, pikiranku jadi aneh-aneh. Siaaaaallll!

Dan setelahnya, para manusia menyebalkan tersebut di atas mulai mengerubungiku, memegang-megang aku. Mencubit pipiku, bahkan mengamatiku dengan saksama dan dalam tempoh djang selama-lamanya, membuatku risih.

Percaya atau tidak, Papi Min bahkan sempat menarik bagian belakang celanaku dan melepasnya secara tiba-tiba hanya demi mendengarku mengucapkan 'brengsek' secara tidak sengaja. Dan setelahnya, ayah satu orang anak itu manggut-manggut, seolah aku yang misuh barusan menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar mantu kesayangannya yang guaaaanteng dunia akhirat. Aamiin.

Tidak cukup sampai di sini, Tou-san tiba-tiba saja mengambil album yang memuat foto-foto pernikahan putra bungsunya, kemudian membanding-bandingkan pemuda tampan yang memakai tuxedo dalam foto yang terlihat bagai pangeran itu dengan diriku yang kini memakai atasan pink dan dasi kupu-kupu pink kembang-kembang yang unyu. Ingatkan aku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada darah dagingku saat dia lahir kelak. Berkatnya, bahkan aku dilupakan sama orang tuaku. Maksudku, mereka tidak mengenaliku.

"Kau.. benar-benar putraku. Maafkan Tou-san yang gagah ini, Nak.." gumamnya sok merasa bersalah setelah ia benar-benar yakin. Tou-san pun lalu memelukku seolah dia baru bertemu dengan putranya yang bertahun-tahun rterpisah dan tertukar dengan orang lain.

Ucapan Tou-san barusan… narsis sekali dia. Gagah perkasa apanya? Tch! Dasar bapak-bapak narsis. Amit-amit deh kalau aku memiliki ayah seperti di –Ok. Kumohon lupakan ucapanku barusan.

Kami pun memulai makan malam awkward –bagiku- ini.

Sebentar… perasaan aku pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis seperti yang di atas. Ya.. sudahlah. Lagipula itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah… Naruto!

Maksudku, dia… dia…

"Nee Sai, aku mau pakai kari ayamnya."

"Baiklah.. makan yang banyak ya. Biar itu-mu cepat besar." Gumam pemuda jontor sialan dengan senyum palsu yang sudah kembali terpasang di bibir jontornya. Uhh!

Kalian tahu? Naruto… istriku.. pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelah kiriku, sedang disuapi oleh pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, Sai.

Mereka kelihatan sangat mesra. Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja dia… mereka,,, brengsek!

Entah setan apa yang ada di rumah ini, Naruto ngoto minta disuapi sama teman sekelas yang kini juga menjadi dosen di UIKon itu. Aku heran, berapa nilainya Sai sampai-sampai dia juga mendapat tawaran mengajar, sama seperti pasanganku. Bocah belum sunat ini, jangan-jangan dia…. Seorang jenius? Ahh.. dia kan juga memiliki darah 'Uchiha'. Berarti dia… tidak boleh!

I barely touch my dinner. I wanna kill that damn jontor shitty boy, Sai!

Kalau saja dia tidak di rumah ini, aku yakin.. Naruto tidak akan tiba-tiba minta disuapi oleh Sai. Dan kalau saja bukan demi janin dalam kandungan soul mate tercintaku, aku tidak akan mengizinkan adegan sialan ini terjadi.

Aku diam. Ingin rasanya menulikan pendengaran dan membutakan penglihatanku sesaat. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Pasangan sehidup-sematiku sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang-tenang saja?

"Hei, Naruto.." panggil Sai tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lalu Sai… mengambil sebutir nasi yang nangkring di sudut bibir Naruto lalu memakannya. Damn you Sai!

Biasanya aku yang melakukan itu untuk si pirang manis favoritku, bagaimana bisa kau…. Kampret!

Dan Naruto… bisa-bisanya dia malah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tch! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menjadi invisible gay saat mereka berdua bersama. Sh*t!

Mana perhatian semua orang tertuju pada pasangan sehidup sematiku. Semua orang bertingkah seolah aku tidak disini. Mereka lebih memperhatikan Naruto dan kandungannya daripada aku dan kemeja pink-ku.

Bukannya aku minta dibelikan baju yang lebih layak atau apa sih.. hanya saja, kehebohan yang tadi sempat timbul gara-gara baju atasanku seolah menguap entah kemana.

Sedih… bahkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda kesayanganku dan Sai yang sedang menyuapinya DX

Sial! Kalau saja aura kemarahanku bisa membunuh Sai, pasti sudah kukutuk udel bodongnya, mengubahnya menjadi butiran debu.

Tunggu… jangan-jangan ini adalah… aksi balas dendam Sai atas BALSEM oles yang kuberikan DDX jangan bilang aku kualat gara-gara kebaikan hatiku waktu itu.

Noooo!

"Sasuke, kau terlihat sangat err.. manis menggunakan pakaian itu." Ucap Papi Min tiba-tiba. Mertuaku yang tidak semanis putranya yang telah resmi menjadi pasanganku itu sepertinya mulai sadar dengan aura ungu pekat yang kukeluarkan, aura yang bisa berubah menjadi Susano'o yang keren bin kece.

Bukan maksudku mengatakan bahwa mertuaku manis atau apa.. hanya saja.. well… ba –bagaimanapun dia Tou-san Naruto. Itu artinya, mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan.

"Benar sekali! Aku jadi ingat video clip-mu yang Mister Sambel. Kau kelihatan sangat manis disana."

Uhuk!

Dan gelak tawa pun pecah di sela aku yang sedang tersedak dalam hati.

Ucapan Tou-san kepada Papi Min barusan… video clip? Papi Min? Mister Sambel? Lagu itu.. aku pernah mendengarnya. Lagu legenda yang dulu dibawakan oleh para pemuda dari negeri seberang.

Jangan-jangan Papi Min benar-benar anggota boi –

"Tou-san! Nyanyikan lagu itu untukku,,, yaa yaa yaa~~" Mata Naruto berbinar. Lagi-lagi dia meminta yang aneh-aneh.

Mustahil! Papi Min.. mana bisa dia menyanyi?

"Ahh~ sudah lama sekali sejak aku mendengarmu menyanyi, kurasa kau memang harus menyanyi untuk kami, Honey…"

What the – sejak kapan Mami Kush alay begitu kalau ngomong sama Papi Min? ini.. aku sedang berada dalam mimpiku ya?

Kucoba menyubit pipiku sendiri.

Crap! Rasanya sakit. This is the reality…

"Aku setuju dengan Kushina."

"Aku! Aku juga ingin mendengar Paman menyanyi~"

Dan Papi Min tersipu mendengar begitu banyak rengekan dari para 'penggemar' dadakannya.

"Ha ha haaahh.. baiklah.. baiklah… jangan marah ya kalau suaraku jelek. Sudah lama sekali sih.." dan Papi berdiri, kemudian mengambil botol Kecap Bando.

Papi.. kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku punya firasat buruk. Jangan sampai gelas dan piring di meja ini pecah gara-gara gelombang suara Papi yang terlalu random! Kumohon…

"Ehem.. Ehem.. "

Percuma! Demi kegantenganku, aku hanya bisa berteriak histeris dalam hati. Dan Papi Min pun menarik nafas dalam, lalu..

"**Hey~~ Mister Sambel! Huu haahhh! Mister Sambel Sambel geter geter geter macet~~ Huhh hahh! Mister Sambel geter geter geter kepedesen ~~~**"**

Dan dengan suara merdu, Papi Min menyanyikan lagu legenda Mister Sambel. I.. I can't believe this!

Suaranya benar-benar mirip mas-mas yang nyanyi Mister Sambel. Mungkinkah… orang itu benar-benar Papi Min?

Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut riang kesuksesan ayah mertuaku bernyanyi.

"Mih Ah To memang hebat! Hahaha besan yang hebat!"

"Uhukkk! Ughhk –"

"Sasuke!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah acara makan malam sialan ini dimulai, Naruto memberikan perhatiannya padaku, begitu juga dengan semua orang. Yokatta…

"Uhukk!"

Sayang sekali, aku hampir mati tersedak. Papi Min… Papi Min… ternyata di negeri seberang, dia terkenal dengan nama Min Ah To! Salah satu anggota boiben terkenal **Super Juminten*****!

"Kau ini.. hati-hati mamamnya~" dan tangan caramel Naruto memijit lembut tengkukku, bibirnya berulang kali menggerutu kesal gara-gara kecerobohanku. Uhhh.. ini sudah kedua kalinya aku tersedak parah di depan Naruto. Dan kali ini pun.. dia menyelamatkan hidupku.

Senangnyaaaa… :3

"Otouto.." sebuah tangan pucat menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadaku. Mau tidak mau, aku meminumnya juga.

Aniki… makhluk satu ini…

Aku hampir lupa sama dia o_O Sejak tadi sebenarnya aku…. Tidak mendengar kehebohannya?

Dia ini tidak berubah menjadi Kurokocchi yang hawa keberadaannya lebih lemah daripada makhluk halus kan? Mustahil ahh… Kuroko kan kulitnya mulus, nah.. kalau Itachi? Jauhhh =_=

Well.. Jangan bilang kalau dia masih feeling desperate gara-gara kejadian di Mikazuki waktu itu. Maksudku, itu loh… yang dia sama Deidara.

Tapi… selain puluhan SMS yang dikirimnya untukku agar cepat datang, dia tidak bertindak lebay. Uhhh! Jadi aneh begini rasanya…

"Terima kasih Aniki.." gumamku singkat. Tak lupa aku juga berterima kasih sama pasangan serasiku, Naruto si sexy. Curi-curi kesempatan, aku mengecup pipinya.

Bukan! Bukan pipinya Aniki, tapi pipinya Naruto. Aku masih normal ya~~ ehh! Aku masih Gay. Tapi cuma gay sama Naruto :3

Focus.. Tolong fokuslah Sas. Kau tidak sadar Aniki-mu sudah mirip ikan sarden begitu? Ekspresi mukanya bagai seseorang yang menyesal karena telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya, kecuali sang Otouto tercinta.

Aku… aku harus membantunya. Bagaimanapun dia ini kakak kandungku satu-satunya. Aku tidak mau orang-orang beranggapan bahwa si ganteng Uchiha Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak yang tidak waras.

"Umm.. 'Suke. Malam ini kita bobok disini saja ya?"

"Hn?" gumamku tanpa sadar menanggapi bisikan Naruto. Kelihatannya dia sudah selesai makan dan kembali mencurahkan seluruh kemampuan panca inderanya untuk mendeteksi keberadaanku yang agnteng dan super inis.

Yes!

Berarti yang barusan itu benar-benar efek ngidam. Buktinya, setelah selesai makan, naruto langsung mengabaikan Sai.

Uhh… pengen kupeluk rasanya tubuh ndut manisku yang kini mulai nempel lagi sama aku. Kyaaaa~~

Ehem!

Kembalilah bersikap keren, Sas!

"Baiklah…" ucapku singkat. Aku memeluk pinggangnya, mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, kemudian berbisik, "Untuk pertama kalinya, kau akan masuk ke kamarku."

Mendengarnya, Naruto bersemu. Apalagi aku menggunakan penekanan pada kata 'kamarku', dia pasti sekarang sedang deg-degan. Ehehehh~

Naruto membalas pelukanku, kemudian mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Uhh~ senang sekai rasanya dia kembali manja begini :*

"Ehem!" gumam Tou-san tiba-tiba. Matanya menatapku tajam, member isyarat bahwa beliau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Tch! Mengganggu saja.

Dan makan malam awkward kali ini berakhir dengan cukup bahagia. Walau hanya sebuah pelukan dan wajah bersemu Naruto, aku bahagia..

Papi Min dan Mami Kush kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, Sai tinggal di rumahku. Kurasa dia sebal karena naruto mengacuhkannya, makanya dia langsung masuk kamar begitu Papi dan Mami pulang.

Biarkan saja deh.. toh dia bukan tokoh yang penting :3

"Kalian juga beristirahatlah. Terutama Naruto, jangan tidur terlalu malam.."

"Hai' Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto mantab, tangan kanannya menggenggam lenganku kuat. Sakit memang, tapi terasa hangat dan bahagia.. Soalnya Naru yang memegangnya. Berarti.. ini bukti cintanya kepadaku. Haha

"Sekarang?" bisikku lagi. Kali ini mendapat anggukan pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Kami pun beranjak dari ruang makan, menyisakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami riang, juga –

'degh'

Aniki yang masih saja murung.

Aku.. aku hampir saja melupakan manusia paling menyebalkan seantero Konoha itu. Dia… tanpa sikap jahil dan menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku, hawa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terasa. Ini sangat mengerikan!

"Nee Teme.."

"Hn?"

Lagi, pemuda bermata sapphire yang kini berjalan di sampingku dengan suksesnya membangunkanku dari lamunan sambil jalan menuju kamar sewaktu aku masih bujang dulu.

"Kamarmu seperti apa?" ucapnya riang. Aura ganteng yang beberapa hari ini sering menghinggapinya, saat ini menghilang sempurna. Bagus! Ini sesempatan emasku.

"Kamar yang membosankan."

"Hmm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku dari samping dengan tatapan polos penasaran, "Kenapa membosankan? Kata Itachi-nii, kau betah berlama-lama di kamar."

Tch! Lagi-lagi Itachi.. berapa banyak yang dulu dia ceritakan kepada pemuda yang kini sedang mengandung ini? Jangan sampai dia bilang yang aneh-aneh deh…

"Soalnya…" aku memotong kalimatku sendiri, kami telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran daun momiji di bagian tengah, kamarku.

Aku membuka pintunya, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar berukuran besar, seukuran kamar Naruto sih sebenarnya. Kamar bernuansa gelap kesukaanku. Kamar yang sangat membosankan.

"Dozo~"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarku sesaat setelah aku mempersilakannya. Sengaja aku tidak menyalakan lampu utama, kubiarkan kamarku diterangi lampu tidur yang sejak tadi menyala.

Yahh.. sejak awal, aku.. aku memang ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merapel jatahku. Semoga berhasil.

Dukung aku ya! Caranya ketik SASUKE –spasi- JATAH –spasi- ANU, kirim ke nomer bapakmu. Trims.

"Ojamasi –nghh.. Sasuke?"

Aku membanting pintu, menguncinya. Langsung saja kupeluk dari belakang tubuh berbalut polo yang sedang melihat-lihat kamarku dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

"Umm.. Teme.. nyalakan lampunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau lampunya remang begini." Rengeknya mencoba melepaskan pelukanku.

Uhh! Berjuanglah demi jatahmu Sas! Kalau kesempatan kali ini lepas, kau tidak akan tahu kapan kesempatan selanjutnya akan datang. Lakukan sekarang, atau lima puluh tahun lagi, baru kau mendapat kesempatan yang sama!

"Tidak usah melihat-lihat kamarku.." perlahan, aku membuat Naruto berdiri berhadapan denganku. Masih kupeluk, kutatap lekat wajahnya yang entah kenapa sedikit bersemu.

"Kamarku sangat membosankan, soalnya…" aku mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami.

" –tidak ada Kau di kamarku, makanya membosankan. Tapi.. sekarang berbeda. Kau ada disini, bersamaku. Di kamar ini.. emwwhh.." bisikku memungut bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Aku sempat melihat matanya bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan ucapanku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku. Aku.. benar-benar ingin menikmati waktu kami kali ini. Dan aku sangat berharap malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama kami di kediaman Uchiha. Aamiin (-/|\-)

"Mphh.. Syuukmhh.." bisiknya di tengah usahaku menelusupkan lidahku ke mulutnya.

Nihil.

Pemuda yang sangat kucintai ini menolak kehadiran lidaklu. Bahkan kini tangannya sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhku. Sangat pelan, memang. Namun kekuatan yang dia pakai tidak main-main.

"Mmp –hhh~" aku melepas ciuman sepihakku.

Sial. Rasanya ingin menangis. Ini bukan lagi masalah jatah, tapi masalah harga diriku sebagai seorang suami.

Aku… benar-benar kesal, ingin marah! Entah dendamku ini tertuju kepada Sai, janin dalam kandungan Naruto, atau malah Naruto sendiri. Aku tidak tahu…

Aku hanya…. Merasa tidak diinginkan.

'deghhh'

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Otakku tiba-tiba saja memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Mimpi Naruto tentang anak berambut hitam dengan mata sapphire yang mengajaknya menjauh dariku waktu itu…

Sikap Naruto yang mendadak kebal terhadap rayuanku –maksudku, sikapnya yang entah kenapa selalu menghindar saat aku ingin melakukan anu.

Ngidamnya yang selalu menyusahkanku…

Sebegitu bencinya kah dia padaku? Anak yang dikandung pemuda caramel manisku… dia membenciku.

Aku tersenyum miris menjauhkan diriku dari Naruto yang masih menyiagakan tangannya di dadaku. Dia benar-benar tidak mau aku sentuh. Damn!

Ia bahkan mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatapku.

Ironis.. firasatku tentang hidupku kelihatannya akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Begitu ya… Kau tidak mau aku sentuh." Gumamku dengan nada kelewat rendah. Tanganku mulai menjauhkan tangan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa miris.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Aku akan tukaran kamar dengan Sai. Biar dia yang tidur di sini bersamamu."

'degh'

Ucapan ngawurku barusan…

Aku cemburu sama Sai? Pemuda udel bodong yang tidak seganteng diriku itu? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan bilang aku jadi begini karena kemesraannya suap-suapan dengan Naruto tadi. Sh*t!

"Ap –apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku sama dia kan Cuma teman." Kali ini dia yang mendekat padaku. Bukan untuk memelukku, apalagi menciumku. Dia hanya ingin menatap onyx-ku dengan sepasang sapphire-nya tajam.

"Begitu? Tadi mesra sekali loh.. padahal aku ada disana." Ucapku tambah ngawur.

Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng alami tanpa krim anti keriput, tolong hentikan! Kalau ka uterus begini, kau akan mengahncurkan semuanya! Stop Sas! Right now!

"Sa –'Suke.. Aku.. aku.." dan benar saja. Suara Naruto mulai bergetar. Dia.. pasti merasa sedeih atas ucapan kejamku. Ya Tuhan.. maafkan Sasu. Jangan sampai jatah malam ini melayang lagi. Kumohon~~

"Aku.. tidak.. bu –bukan aku yang mau. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali disuapi S –Sai.. aku.."

Melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, aku reflek memeluk tubuh tan manis itu.

"Maaf.." bisikku menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku tidak ingin lagi mengucapkan hal-hal kejam. Seharusnya aku tahu, yang barusan itu bagian dari ngidamnya Naruto.

Demi pemuda yang paling kucintai di seluruh dunia anime, juga janin dalam kandungannya, darah dagingku, aku harus memenuhi apapun yang dimintanya saat ngidam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, kemudian balas memelukku ragu.

Aku menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku sedkit menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya yang dihiasi sepasang mata indah yang mulai berair itu mulai menatapku.

"Aku cemburu." Ucapku tiba-tiba dengan suara tegas. Aku.. hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi karena Uchiha Naruto adalah yang paling berharga di hidupku.

"Saat kau meminta Sai menyuapimu, saat semua orang memperhatikan kalian berdua. Seolah kalian lah 'pasangan' disini."

"M –maaf.." bisiknya lembut. Aku tahu dia tulus…

"Dan yang paling menghancurkan harga diriku adalah…" kutatap lekat matanya, aku sedikit mencengkram kedua lengannya.

" –penolakanmu."

Dan Naruto langsung melompat mendudukiku, lengannya memelukku kuat."

"Maaf.. maaf Sasuke.. Ali…"

Dan kalimat-kalimat dengan nada bergetar keluar ragu dari bibir manisnya, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bersamaku. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menolak kehadiranku. Dia ceritakan semua, termasuk perasaan ingin melempar telur mentah setiap kali aku ada di dekatnya.

Si –sial! Aku jadi makin penasaran, seperti apa anakku sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa kehadirannya membuat Naruto membenciku?

Tch!

"Aku yang harus minta maaf.." bisikku sebelum menjilat daun telinganya. Maaf saying, kubilang tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Tapi kali ini… tidak! Sekarang pun aku tidak 'memaksa'mu, aku hanay ingin membungkam si janin sejenak.

"Nnn~ Teme hentikan…" rengeknya. Tangannya mulai reflek mendorongku, kutahan. Aku beneran ingin mengambil jatahku.

"Naruto…" kutarik tanagn kanannya, alu menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dadaku. Tepat di jantung.

Naruto membelalak merasakan betapa cepatnya detak jangtungku sekarang.

"Suke.. kau.."

"Kumohon…"

Ingin rasanya kujedotkan kepalaku ke tembok. Entah sejak kapan kamarku ada yang tunggu, yang jelas makhluk itu telah mempengaruhi pikiranku. Membuatku memohon seperti seorang u –

Bukan… ini bukannya karena siapun. Ini adalah murni karena diriku sendiri. Karena aku mencintai Naruto. Yaa… pasti.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk singkat. Dengan wajah bersemu, dia mulai melepas dasiku.. juga kancing-kancing bajuku.

"Aahh~ kau benar-benar menyebalkan.. nnn.." rengeknya sebal saat kuciumi wajahnya ketika ia sedang melucuti pakaianku.

Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya manyun. Ekspresi ikan fugu, walau begitu tangannya masih tetap menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Bahkan dengan senang hati, naru membantuku melepas celana su –su –super ke –ketat sialan warna marun ini.

"Uhh.. si imut ndut.." pekiknya dengan wajah bersemu ketika Sasuke Jr. nyembul terlepas dari kutukan si celana. Jujur, aku merona mendengar julukan barunya untuk kejantananku yang kini sudah setengah tegang ini. Dobe satu ini.. benar-benar ingin aku memakannya ya?

"Maaf 'Suke.. aku tidak akan memintamu memakai celana ketat lagi…" gumamnya menatapku dengan mata sendu. Sial! Ini membuatku makin tidak tahan.

"Kau... jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kasar.."

"Ehhh?"

"Salah sendiri kau sexy dan manis… mmmwww…"

"Aaahh~ Suke tunggu! Aku belum –nghhh.."

"Uhh… milikku yang paling manis, Naruto…"

"Aaaaaackkk! Jangan disitu! Ahh kau menyebalkan! Jangan tiga! Ahh keluarkan satu 'Suke.. nghhhh~~"

"Tidak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk…"

"Nnnaaaahhhh! Jahat! Jahaaattt! Berhenti menggigitku Saaa –aaahhhhh ahhh…."

"Mmhh…"

Dan aku pun menikmati malam yang berisik itu. Walau sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Naruto mau juga…

Ingatkan aku untuk minta maaf padanya besok pagi.

Ingatkan juga untuk menemui Tou-san, dia ingin bicara padaku.

Dan yang paling penting… ingatkan aku untuk 'memeluk' Aniki. Aku belum memenuhi janjiku untuk membantu masalahnya dengan Dei.

Aku… aku akan membantunya. Karena dia adalah Aniki-ku satu-satunya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Tolong getok kepala Kyuu atas seluruh adegan geje di chap ini. Kyuu hampir stress gara-gara berulang kali ngetik lime tanpa sengaja. Kyuu langsung hapus dang anti dengan scene lain. Maaf banget readers *sembah sujud

***Marryjean – plesetan dari merk sirup yang iklannya mecut botol :v **(maksa banget Kyuu)

****Mister Sambel –**plesetan dari **Mister Simple **yang dibawakan oleh boiben Korea *****Super Junior –Super Juminten**. Gomen ne penggemar SuJu.. Kyuu seenak jidat plesetinnya *bungkuk-bungkuk

Maaf lama banget.. soalnya awal puasa itu, kakek Kyuu meninggal. Kyuu jadi gak bisa mikir. Tiga hari setelahnya Kyuu masuk rumah sakit, diopname ceritanya…

Kyuu kira radang tenggorokan biasa, ternyata udah sampe infeksi parah. Makanya sampai diopname..

Dan ini Kyuu belum lama bebas dari RS dan langsung samber laptop buat lanjut ngetik XDDD

Doakan semoga ga ketahuan Kaa-san ya kalau Kyuu begadang malam ngadep laptop :p

Btw, Kyuu baca semua review.. terima kasih banyak para readers yang sudah ngedukung Kyuu.. Kyuu gak nyangka banyak yang dukung kenistaan Kyuu

Maaf banget sekai lagi gak bisa bales satu-satu. Fell free buat nanya Kyuu apa aja, dan kalau itu mendesak perlu dijawab banget, sementara kyuu belum ada waktu buat jawab, silakan PM atau mention twitter Kyuu ** ichamonogatari**, gak perlu follow juga gak apa kok :3

Untuk **-san**, terima kasih banyak untuk ide Mami Kush-nya *kiss

Semoga readers suka sama chap kali ini ya.

Ohh ya, chap depan Dei positif muncul *spoiler :o

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya yahh… semoga kita tetap bisa bersama-sama menistakan Sasuke #ehh

.

.

**Akhir kata..**

**Review please**

***Happy Birthday Dek Sasuke***


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**ItaDei**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas, minim humor.. gomen nee**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku (?)**

***special Ramadhan (?)***

**.**

**.**

**Part 14:**

"**The LOST Hope****"**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah calon ayah paling bahagia sekaligus paling repot sedunia. Pagi ini usai sarapan di kediaman Uchiha, Tou-san memintaku dan Aniki mewakilinya menghadiri meeting dengan klien penting yang menginap di **Teito Hotel***.

Ahh… tatapan Tou-san semalam, kupikir dia ingin membicarakan apa, ternyata Cuma ingin agar aku dan putra sulungnya yang keriputan menggantikannya menghadiri meeting karena encoknya sedang kambuh. Jadi simbah saja belum, sudah lebay pakai acara encok segala -_-

Jujur sebenarnya aku sangat malas. Hari minggu begini… seharusnya aku bisa bermesraan dengan cintaku di rumah. Tapi…. Kenapa nasibku malah jadi begini DDX

"Sasuke." Ucap Tou-san mencekal pergelangan tanganku saat aku akan melangkahkan kaki menuju Lamborghini merahku menyusul Aniki dan Naruto. Well, rencananya aku akan mengantar pemuda tan kesayanganku pulang dulu. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan di rumah. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Hn?" gumamku malas-malasan. Entah kenapa aku merasa tatapan Tou-san berubah. jangan-jangan…. Dia jatuh cinta kepadaku? Putranya sendiri? Yang ganteng dan gagah ini?

"Itachi.."

"Hahh?"

Tou-san sukanya sama Itachi? Serius nih?

"Akhir-akhir ini abangmu itu kelihatannya sangat kacau. Well, dia memang menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan sangat sempurna, hanya saja…"

Apa katanya tadi? Uchiha Itachi…. sempurna? Tou-san menganggap Aniki lebih OK dariku? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Jadi menurut Tou-san, hasil kerja Aniki jauh lebih baik dariku?"

Ok. scene ini tiba-tiba jadi tegang. Akankah terjadi perebutan hak waris atau apa? Apa deh! Pokoknya aku tidak suka ada yang lebih kece dariku.

"Tch. Berhenti membanding-bandingkan kakanda kesayanganmu itu dengan dirimu sendiri! Bidang kalian berbeda, mana bisa dibilang siapa lebih baik dari siapa. Lagipula bukan itu yang ingin Tou-san bahas."

"Hn."

Ada benarnya juga sih perkataan pria yang dianugrahi dua putra keren ini. Lagipula kalau pun bidang kami sama, aku pasti jauh lebih unggul. Baik dalam bidang pekerjaan maupun per-anu-an.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan murung. Bicaralah padanya. Anakku seperti bukan anakku… Aniki-mu itu, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Aku jadi gelisah karenanya.."

Ahh permintaan Tou-san membuatku semakin melonjongkan niatku untuk membantu Aniki move on dari kejadian waktu itu. Bicara dengan Dei pasti akan mengurangi beban pikirannya, mungkin nanti akan kuberikan nomer togel err.. nomer ponsel Deidara kepadanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mengerti Ayahanda. Akan kucoba bicara dengan Kakanda demi kemakmuran kerajaan kita."

"Berangkatlah putraku. Ayahanda dan Ibunda akan mendoakanm –"

"Temeeee! Lamaaaa~~~"

Dan suara cempreng khas itu meruntuhkan adegan kolosal singkat yang entah bagaimana terjadi. Aku dan Tou-san terdiam sesaat. Aku lalu berjalan menuju mobilku, sedang Tou-san kembali masuk ke rumah sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang encok. #Facepalm

Tolong lupakan kejadian barusan.

"Kau lama Otouto. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tou-san?" gumam Aniki datar saat aku memasuki mobil. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatapku, nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Dia tidak menginginkan jawaban dariku.

"Teme menyebalkan. Lama! Kiba-nii sudah sampai di rumah kita. Dia pasti mengamuk."

Nah.. kalau yang ini perlu dijawab…

"Hn.. soalnya Tou-san berpesan agar aku selalu menjagamu. Masa' iya aku tinggalkan begitu saja saat Tou-san bicara? Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini kau tambah manis loh…"

Dan kuberikan kecupan singkat kepada pemuda yang duduk di kursi sebelahku itu. Bersemu… tentu saja dia bersemu.

Dan setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara kami bertiga. Naruto yang sangat sibuk bertukar pesan dengan sepupu yang entah ada urusan apa berada di rumahku, sementara Aniki sedari tadi sibuk memandangi jendela mobilku yang bersih bening sperti tanpa kaca. Otomatis, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menghidupkan radio.

Kalau aku yang dulu sih, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keheningan. Tapi, setelah bersama Naruto, keheningan seolah hanya menjadi kata tabu bagiku. Aku jadi tidak terbiasa kalau tidak mendengar suaranya yang gaduh dan excited terhadap sesuatu. Ahh~~ Naru cintaku :*

Dan aku menikmati siaran radio yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu tentang apa. Yang penting ada suara yang menemaniku… tapi semua berubah saat tupai bertaring panjang menghantamkan sebuah kelapa di pantai sekuat tenaga hingga menyebabkan pulau terbelah dan gunung api meletus.

Bukan! Maksudku… saat radio memutar lagu kesukaanku, Gairah Cinta Enam Sembilan.

"_**Sukaa~~ Suka~~ "**_

'klekkk'

Dan aku langsung mematikannya.

Hatiku berdebar hebat. Saat ini, aku tidak mau mendengarkan lagu itu. Lagu kesukaanku sajak jaman kuliah itu bisa membangunkan adik kecilku. Akan sangat sulit menidurkannya kalau 'si imut ndut' sudah bangun. Jadi aku tidak ingin tidurnya terusik.

Aku melirik pangkal pahaku sekilas… lalu menghela nafas lega saat mendapati Sasuke Jr. masih terlelap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami tiba di rumah sederhana penuh cinta milikku dan juga kekasih hatiku. Benar saja, di depan rumah sudah ada seekor anjing yang siap mengamuk, seolah seharian tidak diberi makan. Maksudku, sudah ada Kiba dengan wajah masam karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Untung saja Naruto memberiku isyarat untuk berhenti di depan gerbang saja, tangannya melambai kepada Kiba, seolah mengatakan bahwa Naru akan segera kesana dan Kiba tidak perlu mendekati mobilku. Aku terselamatkan~

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Teme.." gumamnya sebelum memberi lumatan singkat di bibirku. Jujur aku ingin melanjutkannya, sayang sekali.. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, sedangkan meeting kami jam 10.

Aku tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk terhadap klien karena datang terlambat. Alhasil, aku hanya tersenyum kecut setelah Naruto selesai memberiku ciuman keberuntungan.

Ia pun keluar dari mobil, lalu sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah Kiba, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang menusuk jantungku.

"Sasuke.. aku mau Bubur Haji Sulam. Belikan ya… yang bikin harus Haji Sulam sendiri. Aku tunggu makan malam ini…" gumamnya dengan wajah ceria dan cengiran manis khas dirinya.

"Love You…" pekiknya memberi kiss bye, berjalan menjauhi mobilku.

Bubur…

Yang buat harus Haji Sulam…

Tanganku langsung gemetaran dibuatnya. Aku benar-benar mematung. Aku harus cari dimana coba?

Datang ke lokasi syuting? Haji Sulamnya kan sudah tidak ada…

Datang ke rumahnya? Rumahnya mana coba -_-

Aduh! Bagaimana ini… kalau tidak mendapatkannya, bisa-bisa anakku ngeces DX

Hampir saja aku menjedotkan kepalaku ke stir mobil kalau saja aku tidak merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sebelahku. Ternyata Aniki berinisiatif untuk pindah ke kursi depan tanpa repot-repot keluar dari mobil.

Jujur, aku sempat clingukan takut kalau-kalau sepatu nista aniki menginjak dan mengotori kursi Kurama.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir hot-ku saat tak kudapati sedikitpun debu di area yang dilewati Aniki.

"Jalan.. kau menungguku pindah ke depan kan? Jangan buang-buang waktu deh." gumamnya malas. Kelihatannya orang yang kini duduk di sampingku ini bukanlah Uchiha Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Mungkinkah jiwanya tertukar dengan seseorang? Ataukah sifatnya berubah setelah diam-diam pemuda berkulit seputih aku ini memutuskan bergabung dengan organisasi gak jelas yang memuja bulan?

Entahlah.. yang jelas aku bersyukur karena Aniki tidak menyadari bahwa freeze-nya aku barusan disebabkan oleh Bubur Haji Sulam.

Sambil menyetir aku mencoba bicara dengan Aniki. aku tidak ingin dia kacau saat presentasi di depan klien nanti. Bisa gawat kalau sampai proyek besar ini lepas gara-gara pikiran kakak kandungku yang tiba-tiba blank.

Well, hari ini rencananya kami akan menyampaikan 'rough draft' atas desain hotel yang ingin dibangun si klien di kota Konoha ini. dia menginginkan hotel dengan suasana seperti di Pulau Mikazuki. Karena permintaan yang terlalu mendadak, Tou-san menyerahkan urusan interior design padaku, sedangkan design bagian luarnya kepada Aniki.

Permintaan rough draft yang hanya selang tiga hari dari waktu saat sang klien berbicara dengan Tou-san… tentu hanya aku dan Aniki yang bisa melakukannya. Alasan lain kenapa Tou-san meminta kami yang mengerjakan ini adalah karena kami baru saja pulang dari Mikazuki. Jadi ingatan kami tentang suasana di pulau itu masih fresh.

Kuberi tahu rahasia kecil, kemungkinan besar, proyek inilah yang membuat Aniki makin terpuruk… Dia semakin dan semakin tidak bisa move on dari kejadian di pulau berbentuk bulan sabit itu.

"Sudah bawa desainmu?" gumamku membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Masalahnya adalah kita tidak tahu seberapa luas tanah yang akan didirikan hotel, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah rancangan luar ruanganku bisa diaplikasikan." Balasnya datar. Kelihatannya si keriput ini mulai kehilangan ketertarikannya atas pipi mulusku. Bahkan, selama beberapa hari terakhir kami bekerja di dalam satu ruangan yang dikunci dari dalam, dia tidak mencoba mencium pipiku sama sekali. Sungguh bukan Uchiha Itachi yang biasa.

Tunggu! Bukannya aku mengharapkan mendapat kecupan di pipi dari Aniki atau apa. Hanya saja…. Itu terlalu aneh. Aniki yang tidak menggunakan kesempatan emas itu terlalu absurd untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Mungkin dia hanya orang iseng yang ingin main-main."

"Kurasa tidak. Tadi pagi dia menelfon ayahanda dan memberi tahu lokasi yang akan digunakan."

"Ohh.." gumamnya menaggapi aku yang sudah susah-susah mengeluarkan kalimat panjang kali lebar hanya demi mendengar responnya. Tch! Beraninya dia mengacuhkan pesonaku.

"Profesional. Kau harus bisa mengesampingkan masalahmu dengan Deidara, atau kau akan mencoreng nama baik perusahaan kita." Aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia mengacaukan semuanya.

Bisa-bisa encok Tou-san kambuh terus kalau sampai meeting kali ini tidak berjalan lancar. Kalau sudah begitu, meeting-meeting dengan klien berikutnya pasti akan dihibahkan kepada kami sebagai permintaan pertanggungjawaban atas kehamilan pu –cukup! Aku mulai ngaco -_-

"Aku tahu.. aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Design-ku juga baik-baik saja… Terima kasih Otouto. Kau memang adikku yang paling manis."

-chu-

Dan kebiasaannya mengecup pipiku kembali lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin membobardirnya dengan umpatan, tapi mengingat keadaannya yang sedang galau tingkat akut… sudahlah… begini lebih baik.

Setelahnya, pemuda yang tadi pagi baru saja keramas itu menutup mata untuk selama-lama –maksudku, dia mulai tidur.

Posisi tidurnya benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ke-seme-an dirinya. bayangkan saja…

Duduk dengan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, sudah begitu… bibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu, ditambah tangan kirinya yang tepat berada di atas itu-nya -_-

Dasar seme jadi-jadian!

"Bangun.. kita sudah sampai." Gumamku menusuk-nusuk pipi Aniki dengan jari tengahku. Dia pun mulai ngulet dan membuka matanya. Aku ber-hn sekali, lalu mengambil tas kerjaku di kursi belakang, dan mulai keluar dari mobil.

Butuh waktu lima menit sampai akhirnya aniki keluar dari mobil dan menyusulku yang sudah berdiri di depan lift daritadi.

Malas berdebat, kami pun langsung menuju kamar 564 yang ada di hotel yang sering digunakan untuk shooting serial drama Junjou Romantica ini untuk bertemu klien kami yang konon ber-gender pria. Aku heran, semalas apa sih dia… sampai-sampai untuk meeting penting begini saja dia tidak mau keluar kamar.

Entah kenapa sejak keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar 564, pria keriputan yang masih JOMBLO di sampingku jalannya jadi suaaaangaaaat lambat, seolah dia sedang memanggul titan kelas 7m.

Untung saja kamar tersebut adalah kamar pertama dari pintu lift, kalau tidak.. aku pasti sudah menyeret Aniki menggunakan tali rafia.

"Kau yang pencet bel-nya." Gumamnya setibanya kami di depan pintu 564. Dia bilang perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Entah kenapa dia ingin pulang.

Tch! Paling-paling Aniki kebelet pup -_-

Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aniki-ku adalah tipe manja. Tidak bisa pup kalau tidak di rumah.. dan tempat-tepat yang biasa dia datangi. Aku juga begitu sih~

Tanpa ba bi bu aku memencet bel sekali. sejujurnya aku ingin memencetnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Mengingat umur dan posisiku sekarang… aku mengurungkan niat baikku barusan.

'cklekkk'

Begitu pintu dibuka, aku langsung menundukkan badanku. Tentu saja.. kalau dia bukan klien penting, aku tidak akan melakukan hal memaluklan begini.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu." Ucapku setengah hati.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Aniki tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan tas-nya yang berisi laptop dengan data design rancangannya dan beberapa dokumen. Kalau tidak salah, hard disk-ku yang berisi film kalian-tahu-seleraku juga ada di sana.

Gawat kalau sampai rusak….. hard disk-ku!

"Heh, Aniki.. kau ini kenapa –"

Kupotong kalimatku sendiri saat aku mendapati wajah Aniki yang seolah tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya. Bibir terkunci rapat, mata terbelalak seolah melihat hantu.

Penasaran, aku mengarahkan penglihatanku mengikuti arah pandang Aniki menuju orang yang barusan membuka pintu.

'degh'

Orang itu….

Aku menatap Aniki yang mematung dan 'orang itu' bergantian. Aniki sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya, sementara pemuda yang berada di sisi berseberangan dengan kami bisa lebih cepat membaca situasi.

"Ahh~ aku tidak menyangka kalian yang akan datang. Sasuke, ajak kakakmu masuk…" gumamnya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan ada getar ragu di kalimatnya.

Menjaga image cool warisan Mbah Madara, aku ber-hn sekali. lalu mencolek keriput Itachi dan menyadarkannya kembali.

Dengan ragu, Aniki mengambil kembali tas-nya dan mengikutiku masuk.

Kami dipersilakan duduk di kursi tamu berbahan kayu jati beralaskan bantal dengan kain beludru halus.

Diam-diam aku mengamati sekeliling.

Kamar dengan design interior yang bagus, mini bar, ranjang ukuran King size, TV LCD 40"…. Orang itu bisa menyewa kamar seperti ini? bukannya dia cuma seorang –

"Deidara… kenapa kau ada disini?" gumam Aniki menghancurkan narasi (sok) misteriusku.

Benar sekali. pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi klien kami adalah… Deidara?

"Kalian ingin minum apa, un~~" ucapnya tersenyum mengabaikan pertanyaan Aniki.

"Es c*ffeemix ditambah ekstra gula."

'degh'

Otakku yang terbiasa menganggapnya sebagai seorang room boy seenaknya saja memesan minuman. Sial! Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar klien kami? Bisa gawat ini … aku sudah tidak sopan sama klien DDDX Tou-san pasti ngamuk!

Dan lagi… kenapa aku ingin yang manis-manis? Pakai ekstra gula segala~~

"Dan kau… Itachi-san?" suaranya melemah saat menyebut nama Aniki-ku. Matanya seolah tidak ingin menatap wajah pria yang sedaritadi tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam pemuda berambut pirang berkuncir itu.

"**Milk****"

Entah kenapa, aku mengartikan 'susu' yang Aniki ucapkan sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

"Fokus. Apapun yang terjadi, klien adalah klien." Bisikku sambil mencengkram lengan kanannya.

Aniki menghela nafas sekali, lalu mulai kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tadi, yang jelas mata itu masih menyimpan sedikit 'dendam'.

"Maaf tadi aku terkejut. Fugaku-san memberitahuku kalau dia tidak bisa datang, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian yang menggantikannya…" ia masih tersenyum… dipaksakan.

Tangan langsat itu meletakkan gelas berisi es pesananku, jus jeruk untuknya lalu susu yang diminta Aniki.

Uhh… tahan.. tahan Sas. Jangan tertawa!

Aku berusaha mempertahankan topeng stoic-ku saat Dei meletakkan sebotol Milku*t untuk Uchiha Itachi. Susu pesanan Itachi adalah Milku*t…

OK. Minuman macho ber-cap macan. Ha..

Minuman macho. Haha

"Aku juga terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba nyembul di depan pintu. Jadi.. kau klien kami ya?" gumamku menyeruput minuman buatan Dei tanpa sedikitpun menganggapnya sebagai seorang partner bisnis. Maksudku, dia pasti juga lebih nyaman kalau aku bersikap seperti biasanya. Iya kan?

"Begitulah, Sasuke.. "

Ahh.. syukur deh. dia juga memanggilku seperti biasanya. Secara otomatis, ini membuktiklan bahwa aku yang memesan minuman seenak jidat tadi tidak akan mempengaruhi kerja sama bisnis kami.

"Heh! Kau mengacuhkan pertanyaanku." Ucap Aniki menaikkan suaranya.

Manusia keriput satu ini tidak tahu kata 'profesional' rupanya…

"Un~ bisakah kita membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dulu? Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu.. pasti Naruto sudah menunggu di rumah kan, Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk sekali menanggapi permintaan Dei yang masih dihiasi senyum dipaksakan itu. Pasti dia sangat terkejut saat mendapati Aniki muncul tiba-tiba di depan kamarnya.

Aniki berdecih seolah merasa tidak terima diacuhkan begitu.

Orang ini… padahal kalau tidak ada Deidara menjadi sangat depresi. Begitu ketemu, bawaannya malah marah-marah. Benar-benar seperti…

'degh'

-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta…

Manusia keriputan satu ini…

Kami memulai perbincangan kami. Santai memang, tapi apa yang Dei bicarakan benar-benar berbobot. Maksudku, walaupun kami hanya membicarakan tentang 'atmosphere' hotel yang ingin didirikan, kalimat-kalimat yang digunakan Dei bukanlah kalimat yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang 'room boy'. Seolah gambaran hotel dan ruangan yang diinginkan Dei tergambar jelas di kepala berisi otak geniusku.

Pemuda bernama Deidara ini pasti room boy plus plus… nganu… bukan room boy biasa, maksudnya.

Dia ingin hotel dengan empat ruangan serba guna dan 50 kamar tidur saja. Tidak bisa dibilang 'besar' memang, hotel dengan 50 kamar. Dengan suasana khas musim-musim di Mikazuki. Tapi itulah daya jualnya. Setiap ruangan di hotel ini harus memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Dengan kata lain, kerjaanku nambah -_-

Dei setuju dengan usulanku mengenai tiap-tiap kamar yang memiliki konsep musim yang berbeda. Bagi Dei, ini bisa menambah daya tarik dari hotel milik perusahaan hotel ternama ini. Dan bagiku, ini lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menggabungkan empat musim sekaligus dalam sebuah kamar.

Dengan kata lain, usulan baru ini menyelamatkanku dari kesan terlalu 'rough' pada design-ku. Jujur, aku belum terlalu siap sih untuk presentasi… hahaha XD tapi ide dadakanku barusan membantuku mengulur waktu.

Dei sangat setuju dengan design untuk front office dan restaurant. Menurutnya, konsep kamar yang kuajukan sangat cocok dengan suasana musim panas di Mikazuki. Aku tinggal memikirkan untuk musim yang lain, untuk kamar lainnya saja.

Well, bermain dengan warna dan bentuk furniture pasti akan manjur. Jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu repot. Yang penting 'Mikazuki'-nya benar-benar terasa. Untuk yang satu ini, Dei juga setuju denganku.

Dan untuk rancangan eksterior design dari Aniki…

" –lokasinya berada tepat di sebelah danau yang menjadi obyek wisata paling OK di sini. Menurutku sebaiknya hotel-nya dibangun membelakangi danau. Bagian depan atau pintu masuknya menghadap jalan utama, sementara bagian belakang menghadap danau. Bagian depannya bentuknya begini… lalu aku ingin menggunakan warna putih sebagai warna dasarnya, seperti warna pasir di Pulau Mikazuki. Selain itu, beberapa pohon kelapa pasti akan menambah kesan 'Mikazuki' disini. Setelah itu.. yang ini…"

Itu tadi Aniki ya? Design yang diajukannya benar-benar detail.. sangat matang. Padahal tiga hari ini kami bekerja bersama-sama, tapi… aku tidak menyangka Itachi akan membuat presentasi yang sebagus ini.

Serius!

Dia benar-benar sempurna saat menyampaikannya. Walaupun untuk bagian belakang hotel masih belum terpikirkan, tapi Aniki bisa 'membuang' dirinya yang kacau dan menjadi pribadi yang baru dan fresh saat presentasi.

Seolah dia sudah melakukan puasa Ramadhan untuk membersihkan hati dan pikirannya.

Si keriput satu ini… kakakku yang jomblo ini… dia luar biasa!

Well, tentunya aku lebih ganteng dan super dong…

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot. Aku tidak menyangka dalam waktu tiga hari kalian bisa membuat design seperti itu. Kalian luar biasaaaa~~"

Ucapnya tulus menggunakan nada vokalisnya ONAH di bagian akhir. Kecanggungan yang tadi sempat tercipta antara Aniki dan Dei sudah mulai luntur. Walau begitu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku. Apa ya…

"Jadi.. kau ini room boy atau simpanan pimpinan perusahaan?" gumam Aniki tiba-tiba menghapuskan senyum di bibir Dei. Ternyata dalam keadaan ngobrol biasa, kecanggungan itu kembali hadir. Ditambah dengan ucapan ngawur Aniki…

Ahh~ Aniki yang ngawur… aku jadi ingat kepada seseorang yang suka ngomong ngawur dan omongannya menjadi kenyataan. Siapa ya dia -_-

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Nee Sasuke, sampaikan maafku kepada Naruto juga ya…"

OK. Dei mencoba menghindari kontak dengan Itachi. sama sepeti saat kami baru masuk tadi. Uhh! Padahal si keriput bilang dia ingin minta maaf, kenapa malah ngomong ngawur begitu sih?

Dia bukan lagi ababil kan? Masa sudah tua begitu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya?

"Sebenarnya hotel di Mikazuki itu milikku dan adikku.."

Uhuk! Aku yang sedang minum jadi tersedak dalam hati.

Hotel di Mikazuki… hotel yang besar dan mewah itu? Miliknya? Jadi dia bukan room –

"Maaf sudah berpura-pura menjadi room boy. Habisnya waktu itu aku sedang bosan sih jadinya aku main-main sebentar.. hahaha.."

Dan tawa canggung pun pecah dari bibir Deidara. "Hotel ini pun sebenarnya milik kami. Dan karena Teito Hotel ini sangat terkenal di Konoha, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah hotel lagi yang lebih privat dan eksklusif di Konoha. Dengan konsep 'Pulau Mikazuki' yang dibawa ke Konoha, kurasa akan banyak yang tertarik dan penasaran."

Aku terdiam. Deidara masih saja menceritakan tentang dirinya. dia juga terus-terusan meminta maaf kepada kami karena telah 'berbohong'. Well, bagiku tidak masalah sih.. yang jadi masalah adalah –

'braaakkk!'

"Jangan bercanda!"

Bentak Aniki tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Deidara terlonjak kaget dan langsung diam. Dari sorot matanya, dapat dipastikan bahwa rasa trauma atas kejadian waktu itu masih ada.

Bahkan Milku*t milik Itachi pun jatuh ke lantai dan sampai tumpah.

Warna putih susu Milku*t itu seolah mengingatkanku pada hal penting yang terlupa. Apa ya… pokoknya penting sekali. Tapi apa…

Tch! Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?

"Jadi semua yang di Mikazuki itu main-main? Apa kau sadar 'main-main'-mu itu menyusahkanku?"

Deidara masih diam. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya satu yang dapat kulihat darinya, tubuhnya bergetar.

Brengsek Itachi. kenapa dia jadi emosi begitu sih? Walau lagi-lagi dia yang emosian begini mirip sesorang yang kukenal, aku tetap bête gara-gara tidak bisa mengingat nama orang itu!

"Tch. Membuang-buang waktu saja. Ayo Dek kita pulang… Aku pengen makan bubur, terus bobok. Kerjaan kita disini sudah selesai." Gumamnya sebal sambil memunguti barang-barangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal begitu. Yang jelas, gengsinya masih cukup tinggi untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'maaf'.

Dan yang paling penting, ucapan Aniki barusan mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Pantas saja warna susu tadi mengusik pikiranku… sesuatu yang sangat penting ini berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Bubur.

Naruto ingin aku membelikannya bubur buatan Haji Sulam.

Crap! Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya? Aku harus mulai mencari atau aku akan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Waktuku hanya sampai makan malam.

Bubur-bubur aku memasukkan laptop dan kertas-kertas ke dalam tas. Maksudku… buru-buru -_-

Aku harus segera berangkat.

"Aniki. aku pergi dulu, Naruto ingin aku membelikan sesuatu. Aku harus cepat. Bye Dei. Sanpai jumpa lagi!" ucapku cepat seenak jidat. Aku pun langsung berlari keluar kamar dan masuk ke lift.

"Hoi.. Otouto!"

Aku sadar Aniki meneriakiku, dia juga mengejarku. Tapi… aku benar-benar harus pergi. Ini demi kebaikannya…

Untung saja dia tidak sempat masuk ke dalam lift. Jadilah pria berkepala tiga itu tertinggal di depan pintu lift.

Kubuka andro kesayanganku, lalu menghubungi nomor seseorang. Menghela nafas panjang, aku bersiap mendengar semprotan dari suara di sebrang sana.

'cklek'

"**Otouto brengsek! Bagaimana aku pulangnya?"**

Benar saja.. aniki ngamuk-ngamuk. Baiklah… clueless seme satu ini, kurasa aku harus mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Dengar.. kau bilang ingin minta maaf kepadanya. Kenapa bawaanmu malah marah-marah saat bertemu dia? Ini kesempatan bagus untuk bicara dengannya kan? Jangan sia-siakan.."

"**Ma –maksudmu Dei –"**

"Siapa lagi? Kalau kau terus-terusan mengedepankan emosimu, dia akan terus ketakutan. Pikirkan Aniki.. dia adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan kita. Kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan melakukan tindak criminal kepadanya. Minta maaflah sebelum dia melaporkanmu ke polisi. Dan yang paling penting… jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku berjalan keluar dari lift menuju mobilku. Aniki maish saja diam. Mungkin sejak tadi dia benar-benar terbakar gairah –maksudku, emosi.

"Hei.. jangan bilang kau menangis."

"**Tidak!" **tangkisnya tegas, **"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bilang apa…"**

Gumaman lirih itu menggangguku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Casanova no. 2 di Konoha tidak bisa menangani seorang Deidara? Ngegombal saja dia jago.. for your information, Casanova no. 1 nya aku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Ingat, Dei tidak tahu kalau aku melihat kejadian itu… hati-hati bicaranya. Jangan sampai melukai harga dirinya."

"**Tapi bagaimana jika –"**

"Bye. Aku harus membeli pesanan Naruto. Jangan sampai anakku jadi ngeces gara-gara aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi Pakdhe-nya. Emmuach!"

"**Sasususu –"**

'cklek' Kututup telfon secara sepihak. Damn! Kenapa tadi aku pakai cium-cium segala lewat telfon?

Well.. Aku hanya ingin Aniki menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kalau terus-terusan bicara dengannya, yang ada aku malah jadi bête.

Bayangkan saja, inspirasiku untuk menjadi seorang womanizer tampan super kece ialah Uchiha Itachi yang waktu dulu adalah seorang pi –el –e –wai –bi –o –wai. Playboy.

Beranjak SMA sampai sekarang, pesonaku sudah bisa mengalahkannya. Jujur aku sangat senang dan bangga. Tapi aku juga tidak mau Aniki-ki menjadi lembek begini. Gak jantan! Memalukan! Bukan seorang Uchiha!

Jujur, aku khawatir dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Aniki-ku. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau Uchiha Itachi ini adalah tipe yang bisa membunuh seluruh keluarganya hanya demi tuyul pantat ayam yang tidak tahu diri –tunggu! Apa yang kubilang tadi -_-

Well, sisi baiknya adalah. Walau sok jadi orang jahat, dia sebenarnya penyayang :3

Sudahlah… lebih baik aku fokus dengan Bubur-nya Haji Sulam.

Naruto sudah memberiku kecupan 'good luck' hari ini, pokoknya aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

Yosh!

Misi tingkat S: membeli Bubur Haji Sulam…. START!

.

.

"Sasu –"

'tuttt~~~ ntuuutt~~"

Otouto memutus sambungannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus minta maaf sama Deidara sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Masalahnya adalah, tadi aku…

.

"_Jadi.. kau ini room boy atau simpanan pimpinan perusahaan?"_

_._

Apa sih yang tadi kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku tega mengatai makhluk manis seperti itu? Aku sungguh kejam…

Andai saja ucapan kejamku yang tadi bisa menghilangkan keriput di wajahku… sayangnya hal itu mustahil sekali.

Sudahlah.. mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke kamar itu. Lagipula tasku tertinggal disana, dan yang paling penting… aku harus minta maaf kepadanya.

Dia…

Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan selalu mengisi pikiranku dengan senyumnya, wajah malunya, wajahnya yang menahan tangis… tubuhnya yang memar…

Aku benar-benar brengsek!

Menarik nafas panjang, aku memencet bel di pintu kamar Dei.

Menunggu… sudah hampir sepuluh detik dan tidak ada jawaban. Kuulang langi memencet bel, bahkan dengan sangat baik hati aku menambahkan bonus beberapa ketukan di pintu.

Nihil.. tidak ada respon. Aku pun nekat untuk mengizinkan diriku sendiri untuk masuk.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu dan berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi. Semoga saja tidak nyasar ya…

"Deidara.." gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Pemuda berkulit mulus itu masih saja duduk di kursi jati yang tadi.. masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.. masih dengan raut wajah yang sama. Perisis seperti saat sebelum kutinggalkan.

"Deidara." Panggilku saat aku sudah sampai di hadapannya. Matanya sembab, pandangannya kosong.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menyentuhnya. Tuhan bersamaku…

"Dei –"

"Ma –maaf Itachi-san… Maaf…" gagapnya.

Reflek, tubuh langsat berbalut kemeja biru muda itu menjauh dariku. Mata sewarna laut di Mikazuki itu bergetar saat menatapku.

Damn! Dia benar-benar trauma atas tindakanku waktu itu. Apa sih yang kupikirkan sehingga aku berubah menjadi orang bejat saat itu?

Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.. melebihi rasa sakit setiap kali melihat keriput bertengger di pipiku saat aku bercermin.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hei.. tenanglah.." ucapku hati-hati. Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Aku harus minta maaf. Sudah kuputuskan, walau Dei nantinya akan marah, memukulku, misuh atau apapun itu. setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mengacuhkanku, atau bahkan ketakutan begini saat melihatku.

Andai Otouto manisku ada disini, pasti dia akan membantuku… tidak boleh! Ini adalah masalahku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Dia terus saja menghindari kontak denganku, bahkan kini Dei mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan lengan langsatnya. Walau begitu, aku terus saja mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

Tch!

Itachi.. lakukan sekarang atau mati saja kau!

"Dei…"

Aku memeluknya. Benar-benar memeluknya. Bukan sebuah pelukan mengekang, hanya sebuah pelukan hangat penuh….. cinta?

"Itachi-san.. kumohon, jangan lakukan la –"

"Maafkan aku Dei. Maaf… maaf… maaf…"

Kuucapkan kata empat huruf itu seolah aku memaksanya untuk mendengarkanku. Ya. Aku memang memaksanya mendengarkan suaraku.

"Dengar.. aku ingin kau memaafkanku." Bisikku dengan suara yang entah sejak kapan mulai bergetar halus.

Sebelah tanganku mendekapnya lembut, sementara yang satunya membelai pelan kepala pemuda yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku yang tadinya tertuju kepada Sasuke, menjadi tertuju padanya.

Kutenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku ingin dia mendengarkan detak jantungku yang bagai C4 yang tinggal menunggu waktu meledak, saking cepatnya berdetak.

Tubuh seksi di dekapanku masih mencoba menjauh dariku. Memang dia tidak mendorongku atau apa, Dei hanya mencoba bergerak manjauhiku. Tentu saja, takkan kubiarkan.

Walau sedikit memaksa, aku harus membuatnya mendengarkanku. Ini harapan terakhirku.

Kalaupun gagal, aku yakin Sasuke akan ada untuk memelukku. Tadi saja dia cium-cium aku lewat telfon.

Kurasakan tubuh Deidara bergetar. Apakah sejak tadi tubuh ini bergetar ketakutan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya?

"Dei… "

Aku mengambil nafas panjang. Maaf Otouto, kupinjam namamu sebentar. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya.

"Sasuke itu.. dari dulu tidak punya teman. Walau nilai pelajaran dan olahraganya selalu sempurna, untuk hal mengekspresikan diri, dia nol besar. Kau lihat saja.. wajahnya yang datar itu. Menangispun wajahnya akan tetap begitu…"

Tanganku mulai mengelus punggungnya. Aku benar-benar ingin dia memaafkanku, paling tidak… mendengarkanku.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah… gara-gara pengaruhku yang sering gonta-ganti pacar, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seorang playboy. Yahh.. walau seberapa palyboynya dia.. dia tetap irit kata dan stoic. Aku tetap khawatir… dia sering main cewek sana-sini.. tebar pesona…"

Tubuh dalam dekapanku mulai berhenti bergetar. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk sedikit melonggarkan dekapanku dan menatap wajahnya. Mata sembab tanpa air mata itu… sungguh mempesona.

"Intinya, aku tidak ingin dia begitu. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Mungkin aku terlalu protektif… Maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku hanya…"

Hanya apa? Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Kalimat-kalimatku benar-benar rancu dan tidak jelas!

"Aku takut kalau Otouto marah padaku. Dan benar saja.. dia marah. Entah bagaimana, kemarahan itu kulimpahkan padamu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melakukan hal yang melukai perasaan dan harga dirimu. Maafkan aku.."

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mengelus pipinya, lalu mengecup lembut sudut mata kirinya.

"Kamera-kamera itu.. aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Kalau Otouto baru mengetahuinya setelah aku mendapat gambar 'adegan'-nya… sampai mati pun, dia tidak akan mau bicara lagi padaku. Terima kasih, Deidara…"

Aku tersenyum, pemuda yang kini menatap dalam onyx-ku itu menggelengkan kepala. Apa dia belum mau memaafkanku?

"Untuk kata-kata kasarku yang tadi… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Entah sejak kapan kau selalu hadir di pikiranku, wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum, tersipu malu.. wajahmu yang menangis saat itu…."

Aku menggantung kalimatku. Kalimat terakhir barusan…

Apa benar kata Otouto –aku menyukainya?

Mungkin…

"Dan membayangkan kau, yang setahuku adalah seorang room boy menginap di hotel semewah ini.. satu-satunya yang muncul di pikiranku adalah –maaf!"

Aku kembali mendekapnya erat. Kali ini aku yang membenamkan kepalaku di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Membayangkanmu bersama orang lain.. membuatku marah." Gumamku pada akhirnya.

Dei diam.

Kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak berusaha mendorongku, ataupun memelukku. Jemari-jemari langsat yang pernah memanjakan milikku itu kini memegangi bagian bawah kemeja yang Deidara pakai.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini, sampai akhirnya Dei memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Aku menyukai Itachi-san."

'degh'

Bom berisi kue-kue manis seolah meledak di jantungku. Dadaku bergemuruh.. bahagia.. nervous…

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang lengan di punggungku. Dei balas memelukku!

"Alasanku memberitahu letak kamera-kamera itu kepada Sasuke… aku tidak ingin Itachi-san melihat tubuh milik orang lain."

Reflek aku melepaskan pelukanku, mejauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku, menatap sepasang bola mata biru laut yang indah itu lekat-lekat.

"Itachi-san…"

Deidara balas menatapku. Suaranya terdengar parau. Entah bagaimana aku merasakan ada perasaan takut di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Apa aku tadi juga begitu?

"Kumohon.. lihatlah tubuhku. Jangan tubuh orang lain. Aku ingin Itachi-san hanya melihatku saja. Aku tidak rela.. walau Sasuke adalah adik kandung Itachi-san, tetap saja –emmhh…"

Aku membungkamnya dengan bibirku. Hanya sebentar memang, karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar dia diam dan mendengarkanku.

Kupeluk tubuh yang menurutku sangat menawan itu. bahkan dengan pakaian lengkap begini, tetap saja dia terlihat menggairahkan.

"Dei, menikahlah denganku."

Bisikku di telinganya. Jujur, aku sendiri kaget dengan ucapanku.

Aku adalah seorang playboy.. meminta seseorang menjadi pacarku adalah hal yang sering kulakukan. Meng-iya-kan para gadis yang menanyakan apakah aku akan menikahi mereka pun tak jarang kulakukan dengan penuh percaya diri. Tapi kali ini…

Jantungku benar-benar deg-degan.

Aku merasa takut… takut kalau ditolak.

Dei diam beberapa saat. Tangannya mencengkram lenganku kuat. Aku … bagaimana kalau dia menolakku? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku takut ditolak… sama laki-laki pula…

"Aku…"

Kupeluk tubuh Dei makin erat. Apapun yang akan diucapkannya.. aku ingin cepat-cepat mendengarnya.

" –orangnya sering main. Sama perempuan… sama laki-laki. Setelah mengetahuinya, apa Itachi-san masih mengatakan hal yang sama."

Suaranya bergetar hebat. Cengkramannya di lenganku semakin kuat. Sakit.

"Manikahlah denganku.." gumamku tanpa sadar.

Aku heran dengan diriku sendiri. Kalau aku yang dulu, pasti sudah cari yang lain, stok untukku masih banyak. Tapi sekarang.. entah kenapa aku hanya mau Deidara.

"Itachi-sa –"

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan? Aku tahu kau tidak main-main. Kalaupun kau masih ingin bermain-main, main saja denganku. Permainan apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kutemani…"

Dan kurasakan Deidara membalas pelukanku, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya padaku. Entah halusinasiku atau apa, aku merasakan anggukan pelan darinya.

Dadaku bergemuruh seolah sedang ada perang dunia shinobi keempat disana. Dia… setuju menikah denganku?

Aku tidak sedang mimpi kan?

"Dei.. aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibirmu."

Kulepaskan pelukan kami. Kutelusur bibir manisnya dengan telunjukku, kutatap ocean blue-nya dengan onyx-ku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kupegang jemari kedua tangannya, lalu menciumnya lembut. Terlihat gombal dan sangat klasik, memang. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya.

"Aku… mau menikah dengan Itachi-san." Gumamnya lirih. Walau begitu, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Wajah langsat itu bersemu merah. Reflek aku memeluknya dan langsung mencium lembut leher jenjangnya.

"Ngghh.. Itachi-san… hentikan…"

"Aku menyukaimu Dei.. ewmm.. mencintaimu…"

"Aaahhh~~ Itachi-sanhh…"

Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Otouto. Kalau saja dia tidak berbohong dan pergi meninggalkanku disini, pasti aku tidak punya keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada Deidara. Pasti aku juga tidak akan bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

Ingatkan aku untuk membelikan kemeja kembang-kembang warna pink untuk Sasuke… dia terlihat sangat manis dengan warna itu.

Ingatkan juga agar aku menagih kecupan yang dia berikan lewat telfon agar memberikannya kepadaku secara langsung…

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

***Teito Hotel – **kalau gak salah, itu nama hotel yang sering muncul di Junjou Romantica :v Kyuu suka aja, banyak adegan yaoi disana *plak

****Milk (susu) –** setelah nonton anime **Papa to Kiss in The Dark**, Kyuu tahu kalau orang2 jepang sering nyebut sp*rma sebagai miruku –milk –susu XDD

Kenapa… kenapa chap ini jadi kaya sinetron begini DDDX

Kenapa Itachi sama Deidara jadi mesra banget DDDX

Semoga readers suka dengan kemunculan gak jelas Deidara di sini :3

Terima kasih atas kesetiaan para readers, Kyuu yang abal ini menjadi bersemangat kembali setelah membaca review dari readers-sama tercinta :*

Terima kasih atas doa-doanya… walau suara sexy Kyuu belum balik, Kyuu merasa lebih baik *plak

Dan seperti biasa, pengetik abal ini tidak bisa membalas satu-satu review-nya.. yang jelas, Kyuu sudah baca dan merasa sangat bahagia.

Terima kasih *sujud-sujud

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran.. Kyuu seneng banget kalau ada yang ngasih saran-saran atau uneg2 tentang cerita abal Kyuu…

Walau masih jauh, Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan..

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya (-/|\-)

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please..**

**Kyuu sayang kalian.. muach *digetok**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas, minim humor.. gomen nee**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang tak pernah lelah mencintaiku**

**.**

**.**

**Part 15:**

"**Akulah si Tukang Bubur****"**

**.**

**.**

'drrrttt… drrtt~~'

'_**Kimi o suki dake ja mono tarinai**_

_**Akogare dake ja umekirenai'**_

'drrrrrrrrrrrrrr~~ drrrrtttttetttetttt~~'

_**Samishisa dake ga kyo mo RIARU de**_

_**Ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau..' ***_

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang ahli dalam bidang interior design, dan aku juga sedang berurusan dengan sebuah proyek besar. Sebuah kerja sama dengan salah satu pemilik hotel terbesar di Konoha.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Tangan kananku memegangi stir mobil, kaki kiriku menginjak mantab pedal rem sementara kaki kananku ragu-ragu apakah akan menginjak pedal gas atau tidak.

Jantungku berdegup cepat, kaki bergetar hebat… kedua bola mata obsidianku menatap tajam benda berbahaya di tangan kiriku. Keringat segede jagung mengalir menuruni pelipis mulusku. Hampir saja aku pipis di celana.

Ini benar-benar horror…

Di layar benda gepeng yang sejak tadi bergetar-getar seolah ingin membakar lemak di sekujur tubuhku... Di sana tertera gambar seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang terlelap berbalut selimut putih, di bagian bawah layar terdapat sebuah tulisan menakutkan "Naru-koi calling"

Ragu.. aku menyentuh icon berwarna hijau transparan untuk menjawab panggilan.

"**Moshi-moshi… Teme?"**

'degh…' aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ya.." jawabku mencoba tenang.

"**Umm.. kau masih lama tidak?" **entah kenapa suara manis itu terdengar sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto kenapa sih?

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya… Apa kau sudah mulai lapar?" tanyaku ragu. Jangan bilang dia tidak makan sejak tadi siang hanya demi Bubur Haji Sulam yang dimintanya.

Jujur, aku belum dapat buburnya. Aku sudah mendaki gunung, lewati lembah… sungai mengalir indah ke samudra. Sendirian, kucari penjual bubur berperut gembul yang sudah sejak lama menghilang entah kemana.

Sayang sekali, Dewa Jashin sedang memihak kepadaku sehingga aku jadi sial begini DDDX

"**Teme cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau bubur.. aku maunya Teme cepat pulang!"** ucapnya dengan nada aneh seolah menahan sesuatu. Suaranya meninggi di bagian akhir, mengisyaratkan agar aku segera memenuhi 'perintahnya'.

Aku terdiam. Dalam hati aku senang karena aku terbebas dari urusan berbubur Sulam –maksudku, berburu Silam. Di sisi lain, aku takut kalau-kalau anakku jadi ngeces. Tapi.. kalau yang kali ini juga tidak kupenuhi, dia akan …. Jadi monster iler!

Noooo!

"OK. aku pulang 15 menit la –"

"**Aku mau 'bubur'-nya Sasuke~"**

"Hahh?"

"**Pokoknya kalau tidak cepat, aku akan minta Sai datang!"**

"Na -Naruto?"

'cklek'

"Oi.. kenapa Sai? Hei!"

Tch! Niatnya ingin bermesraan lewat telfon, tapi malah dia ngambek begitu.

Apa-apaan pula buburnya Sasuke ta –wait a sec!

Sasuke…

Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke itu aku.

Aku mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari dompetku.. Kartu Tanda Penduduk Konoha, disitu tertulis 'Uchiha Sasuke' di kolom nama.

Lalu aku mengangkat kartu itu, mendekatkannya ke arah cermin. Kuamati wajah ganteng orang di cermin dan wajah tampan orang yang ada di foto KTPK.. wajahnya sama.

Berarti, 'Sasuke' memang aku!

Lalu…

Bubur?

Aku tidak jualan bubur, dan lagi.. aku tidak bisa masak. Lalu yang dimaksudnya dengan buburku itu apa DDDX

Mungkinkah ada 'Sasuke' lain yang dia kenal?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Rasanya gak mungkin banget. Di 'dunia' ini kan hanya ada satu Sasuke.

Lalu…Bubur…

Bubur..

Maksudnya 'bubur' apa…

Benda laknat kental berwarna putih –

Mendadak aku menghentikan pikiranku sendiri (?) konklusiku barusan mengarahkan kedua bola mataku untuk melirik ke arah bawah. Lebih tepatnya ke arah selangkanganku yang menonjol dan terlihat seksi.

"Benda kental berwarna putih…" gumamku tanpa sadar saat membayangkan sesuatu yang diproduksi oleh teman setiaku di bawah sana.

'glekk'

Kutelan ludahku susah payah, seolah ada kadal nyangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Aku ingin buburnya Sasuke…" bisikku mencoba mengingat ucapan Naruto tadi. Kaki kananku semakin gemetaran ingin segera menginjak pedal gas.

"Kalau tidak cepat… akan memanggil Sai… Brengsek!"

Reflek kumasukkan persneling mobilku, lalu secepat angin kugenjot pedal gas, memutar balik stir sambil memikirkan jarak terdekat menuju rumahku.

Pokoknya aku harus cepat-cepat!

Kali ini aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan bubur si Sulam, bubur dalam artian yang sebenarnya, makanan berbahan dasar beras yang dimasak dengan banyak air dan diberi bumbu dan lain-lain.

Namun, untuk permintaan atas BUBURKU… aku tidak akan membiuarkan pemuda berkulit tan yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu satu hari, menunggu lebih lama.

Aku harus segera mengantarkan bubur yang ada di dalam Sasuke Jr. kepadanya. Dari nada bicara dan deru nafas Naruto di telfon barusan…

Aku bisa memastikan kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke Jr… maksudku, BUBUR!

Mana…

Mana jalan menuju rumahku?

Aaaghh! Jangan sampai aku terlalu panic dan menjadi Dora –maksudku, menjadi lupa dengan jalan menuju rumahku sendiri! Meminta bantuan Peta hanya akan memperlambat perjalananku, belum lagi kalau nanti ketemu Sweeper, si tua Troll dan –cukup!

Berhenti membicarakan film favoritku saat SMP itu!

Kupacu dan terus kupacu Lamborghini merah yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri ini, hasil nabung gaji beberapa bulan…

Uhh.. pada saat-saat begini aku ingin sekali memiliki kucing ngembrot berwarna biru yang punya kantong ajaib di perut gembulnya… pasti aku bisa pulang secepat kilat dengan pintu kemana saja.

Entah saking frustasinya aku karena tidak sampai-sampai rumah atau entah karena saking banyaknya bubur yang sudah diproduksi oleh si imut ndut di bawah sana, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku baru saja memasuki gerbang rumahku.

Ahh sudahlah!

Yang jelas aku sudah sampai rumah dan siap untuk menransfer buburnya Sasuke Jr. ke dalam mulut atau ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Naruto –ugh!

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk melalui pintu depan. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdetak liar, tapi sepertinya ini bukan firasat buruk.

Telunjuk kiriku memencet bel, dan setelah bel-nya berbunyi.. aku langsung mengarahkan telapakku ke wajah tampanku.

Facepalm.

Ini kan rumahku sendiri.. kenapa aku pakai pencet bel segala?

Eror.. otakku mulai eror gara-gara bubur.

"Sasuke ya?" teriak suara di dalam sana yang terdengar makin dekat. Ahh, kadang aku berpikir.. seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto lebih cepat karena kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Buktinya, tanpa mendengar suaraku-pun, dia tahu bahwa suaminya yang ganteng lah yang memencet bel. Kyaaa~~

"Ya. Ini aku." Ucapku sedikit meninggikan suara agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, pintu kayu berwarna coklat di hadapanku terbuka, menunjukkan sosok yang sangat kucintai yang nyembul dari dal –

"Okaeri, Sasuke~" sambutnya ramah. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, sementara aku membeku.

"T –tadaima.." gagapku.

Pemuda yang memakai apron kuning polos dengan pinggiran orange yang terlihat senang ini sangat mengagetkanku.

Naruto membawakan tas kerjaku, sebelah tangannya menarik lenganku agar segera masuk. Sementara aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dalam keterkejutanku.

'degh… degh.. degh…'

Mataku jelalatan mengamati tubuh seksinya dari belakang.

Aku menelan ludah.

Kami pun sampai di ruang makan, Naruto menaruh tasku di salah satu kursi, lalu berbalik ke arahku. Tangan karamelnya memelukku singkat, lalu dengan lincahnya ia melepaskan ikatan dasiku.

"Nee Teme.. kau ingin mandi dulu, makan, atau –"

"Aku mau makan!" jawabku kelewat bersemangat. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau pemuda bertubuh seksi di hadapanku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sangat tidak sehat untuk jantung dan anu-ku.

"Ok~"

Aku lalu duduk di kursi. Meja di hadapanku sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam masakan yang dibuat Naruto, mereka kelihatannya enak.

Bukan!

Bukan masakan buatan Naruto yang kelihatannya enak, tapi Naruto-lah yang kelihatannya enak!

Tangannya.. hidungnya… nipples-nya.. pinggangnya.. pantat –

Mereka semua kelihatan enak!

Bagaimana tidak kelihatan enak kalau Naruto memakai apron –ehem… HANYA memakai apron berwarna kuning polos dengan pinggiran warna orange? Apron yang dipakainya benar-benar sederhanya, model-nya pun biasa saja. Walau begitu, entah kenapa hal ini yang malah membuat pemuda yang tidak memakai apa-apa di balik apron-nya itu kelihatan menggiurkan.

Aku ingin memakannya.

Pemuda yang hanya terlindungi oleh sehelai apron ini… Uhhh!

"A –aku boleh duduk disini…" gumamnya tiba-tiba. Aku bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya saat bibir manis Naru sedikit gemetar mengucapkan kalimat menggantung itu.

Aku hanya ber-hn sekali, mengira Naruto yang membawa semangkuk sup asparagus kepiting akan duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Terima kasih.." bisiknya lembut di telingaku sebelum akhirnya –

'chuu'

Mencium bibirku singkat dan..

"Nggh~" duduk di pangkuanku, menghadapku.

Crap!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku sampai kaget begini dengan sikap istriku sendiri!

Pertama, Naruto adalah pemuda peling polos yang pernah kutemui.

Kedua, dia tidak akan pernah memakai naked apron … karena kami tidak punya apron.

Ketiga, dia tidak akan memprovokasiku sampai begini.

Siapa… siapa yang telah mengubah kepolosan Uchiha Naruto menjadi keseksian yang menggairahkan?

Wait!

Kalau tidak salah, tadi Kiba kesini kan? Apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto-ku yang polos? Jangan-jangan dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sama Naru-ku! Tidak.. tidak.. tidak! Cerita ini tidak mungkin ber-genre incest. Lagipula, main pair-nya adalah aku dan si Dobe ini.

Jadi sebenarnya, apa yang terja –

"Nnn~"

Gawat.. bubur yang dibawa Sasuke Jr. bisa-bisa muncrat kalau begini caranya DX

Tenang… tenang Sas. Bersikaplah seperti biasa..

Jangan menunjukkan keterkejutanmu. Pancing dia supaya mau mengatakan dari mana dia mendapat ide konyol begini. Well.. ini bukannya konyol, sih… seksi malah. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah sosok yang terlalu polos untuk memikirkan ide begini.

"Sasuke.. Aaaa~~"

Dan kali ini Naruto menyodorkan sesuap sup kepadaku. Seperti anak yang baik, aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkannya menyuapiku.

Uhh.. mungkin sama sepertiku, Naruto sudah tidak sabar bertemu dangan makhluk mungil yang kini tinggal di dalam perutnya, makanya dia memperlakukanku seperti bayi begini.

Hmm… mungkin setelah si mungil lahir, aku harus segera membuat yang baru bersama Naruto. Kan seru kalau nantinya anak-anakku bisa menjadi tim kesebelasan yang hebat :3

Tanpa sadar, aku pun tersenyum..

"Umm.. rasanya aneh ya?" gumamnya tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Pemuda manis yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku itu kini memakan sesuap sup menggunakan sendok yang sama denganku.

C –ciu –ciuman tidak langsung!

"Rasanya enak. Sangat enak…" gumamku membelai wajah manisnya.

Kini bibir cerry manis milik mantan penyandang nama 'Nanikaze' itu yang melengkung. Pipinya bersemu merah, sementara tangannya terus saja menyuapiku.

Entah disengaja atau tidak.. milik Naruto yang hanya tertutup apron menekan milikku yang masih berada di balik celanaku beberapa kali. Uhh~~ kurasa yang terjadi adalah pilihan pertama. Naruto sengaja!

Mengikuti permainannya, aku tetap berusaha memakai topeng stoic-ku. Walau sejujurnya aku sangat ingin meladeni permainannya, aku tetap tidak ingin Naru menjadi seperti ini.

Dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan buatku.

Hanya demi aku yang ganteng dan gagah ini… dia rela berdingin-dingin ria memakai naked apron?

Sambil ngobrol ringan, Naruto kini menyuapiku daging barbeque. Sedang aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat pemuda polos cintaku menjadi ganjen begini.

"Awwmm~~"

Sentuhan basah dan hangat di sudut bibir mengagetkanku. Saat tersadar, kudapati Naruto sedang menjilati bibirku.

"Hei.." bisikku lembut membelai tengkuknya. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau menyakiti harga dirinya. aku harus berhati-hati.

"T –tadi sausnya di –di bibimu.. Ano.."

Aku memeluknya, meremas sekali kedua bongkah pantatnya, lalu berbisik di lehernya, "Jangan memaksakan diri.. Nnn~ milikmu mulai bangun tuh.."

"Nhhh.. Teme~" rengeknya manja. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto menarik dasi yang belum sempat dilepasnya dari krah kemejaku.

"T –Teme menyebalkan!" pekiknya mendorongku kuat hingga aku kembali persandar pada sandaran kursi. Ia menarik tanganku lalu mengikat keduanya di belakang dengan dasiku.

Si Dobe satu ini…

Ikatannya sangat longgar. Aku bisa dengan mudah meloloskan diri. Tapi… aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

"Dobe.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Aku bukannya penasaran dengan alasannya mengikatku begini, aku penasaran karena dia berhenti menyuapiku, dan turun begitu saja dari pangkuanku. Uhh.. padahal aku bisa merasakan itu-nya yang mulai setengah bangun.

"Sasuke diam saja. Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu." Gumamnya membelakangiku. Setelahnya, pemuda manis yang benar-benar polos ini membungkukkan badan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mangkuk berisi pudding berwarna coklat di seberang meja.

Demi perang dunia ninja ketiga!

Aku tapi tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan –jerk! Kalimatku ngaco.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa pemandangan kali ini tidak termasuk dalam skenarionya. Aku yakin itu!

Naruto yang membungkuk membelakangiku…

Tepat di depan mataku…

Ada belahan pantat seksi yang sangat menggairahkan..

Dan lubang kenikmatan Naruto terlihat mengintipku dari sana…

Sh*t!

Sasuke Jr. mulai bangun.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa dan siapa yang telah membuat Naruto begini. Aku.. aku ingin segera memasukkan milikku ke dalamnya!

"Dobe.. lepaskan aku." Ucapku sepenuh hati. Walau jujur aku bisa melepaskan ikatan ini sendiri, aku tetap tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memakan semua masakanku." Ia berbalik, lalu kembali duduk di pangkuanku. Kali ini belahan pantatnya langsung pas mengenai milikku yang meronta minta dibebaskan.

"Ahh~" pekiknya reflek ketika pinggulku dengan sengaja kugeser, membuat itu-ku yang masih terbelenggu rapi menggesek belahan pantatnya yang polos.

"Lepaskan, atau aku akan marah." OK. ini adalah sebuah ancaman bodoh yang sangat childish. I'm ganteng and I know it.

"Teme tidak akan marah padaku." Balasnya cuek, menyodorkan sesendok penuh pudding berwarna coklat dengan fla putih yang membuat gigiku senut-senut. Kelihatannya manis sekali..

Aku menutup rapat mulutku. Kebencianku terhadap makanan manis tidak akan hilang walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Ayolah 'Suke…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat sendok berisi benda mengerikan itu menyentuh bibirku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau.

Siksaan.

Ini benar-benar siksaan terbesar. Mungkin Naruto adalah seorang **S (**) **sejati. Caranya menyiksaku benar-benar kejam.

"Ini tidak manis, percaya padaku.. Ini enak." Bisiknya mencoba meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Aku masih menggeleng. Kali ini aku menggoyangkan tubuh bagian bawahku sebagai serangan balasan untuk tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tidak terlindungi itu.

"Nnn~ Teme hentikan!"

"Khh." Lenguhku tertahan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau makhluk manis idaman semua seme ini akan mencubit perutku kuat-kuat. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ukhh… ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyakitiku DX

"Kubilang ini tidak manis. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku jika ini terasa manis. Bagaimana?"

OK. tawaran kali ini sangat menggiurkan. Mungkin aku bisa memaksanya untuk berhenti bekerja dengan cara ini. Atau.. aku bisa memintanya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sai.

Atau mungkin aku bisa memintanya berpose er*tis untukku, dan fotonya kucetak dalam ukuran besar lalu kutempel di dinding kamar.

Hmm… Tawaran yang sangat bagus.

Bertahanlah gigi, bertahanlah diriku yang ganteng. Pudding manis ini tidak akan sampai membuatmu impotensi.

Yoshh!

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara khas merduku, "Sesuap saja."

"Unn~~" pekiknya riang. Ekspresinya benar-benar bahagia.

Benarkah? Hanya karena aku mau memakan masakannya? Lalu dia bisa sampai sebahagia itu?

Uhh… kepolosan ini benar-benar membuatku makin mencintainya.

"Dozo~"

Aku pun membuka mulutku. Tubuhku menegang bersiap menerima sesuatu yang kenyal milik Naruto masuk ke dalam mulutku. Jangan berpikiran ngeres! Maksudku adalah pudding.

"Ewmm…" aku mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

Keterkejutan kurasakan saat aku mulai menelan benda kenyal yang lembut itu. kalau katanya Pak Bondan, pudding ini benar-benar mak nyussss~~ teksturnya mak-legender ketika di telan.

Dan benar kata pemuda caramel di pangkuanku, rasanya tidak manis. Rasa caramel, tapi gurih…

"Rasanya aneh? Atau terlalu manis?"

Kembali memasang wajah stoic, aku hanya diam saja. Berat bagiku untuk mengakui kalau pudding buatannya tidak manis. Uhh… aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal semauku kepadanya deh : (

Aku masih saja diam, mengacuhkan semua pertanyaannya yang merengek memintaku mengakui bahwa aku ka –lah dalam taruhan ini.

Kulirik sekilas wajah Naruto, bibirnya manyun, pipinya menggembung ala ikan fugu. Dia mulai ngambek.

"Uhh. Kau Teme benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Diluar dugaan, Naruto kembali turun dari pangkuanku. Ia berjongkok di hadapanku, lalu mulai menurunhan resleting celanaku.

Oi oi oi… apa-apaan ini?

"Pokoknya kau harus bilang padaku, bagaimana rasanya." Tangannya lincah melepas sabuk dan menurunkan celana panjang sekaligus celana dalamku. Membuat Sasuke Jr. yang sudah ¾ bangun nyembul.

"Oi.. Naru –"

"Bilang saja kalau tidak enak!"

"Ghh!"

Naruto menggigit paha bagian dalamku kuat-kuat. Sial! Siapa yang mengajarinya begini?

Tangannya menggrepe tubuh bagian atasku, melepas kancing kemejaku satu per satu. Matanya menatap sebal obsidianku. Entah bagaimana, aku merasakan ada yang lain dari tatapan sapphire-nya.

"N –Naruto… Hentikan." Ucapku menahan diri. Aku benar-benar sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak menarik tanganku yang sedang terikat.

Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai harga dirinya. dan kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa ikatannya tidak bisa menahanku… aku takut dia akan sedih.

"Elllhhh… Padahal sudah kubuatkan .. Aallhhh~~"

Lidahnya lincah menelusur milikku dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Tangan kanannya nemarik-narik bola kembarku kasar sementara tangan kirinya memelintir nipple kananku.

"Tch –akhhh!"

Rangsangan-rangsangan Naruto, ditambah aku yang menekan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat ke sandaran kursi…

"Khh.. kalau tidak suka, bilang saja.. Awmmhh… mmmhhh…"

Bibir mungil itu melahap milikku, sepasang sapphire-nya terus menatapku intens. Entah imajinasiku atau apa… aku melihat sebutir Kristal menggenang di sudut mata kanannya.

"H –hei… nnhh.. lepaskan aku.." gumamku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan tanganku di belakang.

"Sssrrrppp~~ mmmwww~~~"

Naruto makin menggila, dihisapnya kuat Sasuke Jr. yang sudah menegang, kini kedua tangannya memainkan kedua nipples-ku bersamaan. Ughh! Berasa uke.

Nafasku makin memburu, tubuhku menegang. Naruto masih saja mempermainkanku.

"Pwaahhh~~"

Pemuda berkulit caramel itu akhirnya melepaskan milikku. Aku bisa melihat saliva dan pre-cum mengalir dari bibirnya, menyambung ke ujung kejantananku.

Naruto menjilat kejantananku sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya berdiri membelakangiku.

Perlahan ia membuka kakinya lebar, menduduki kejantananku, menempatkannya tepat di belahan pantatnya. Lalu ia menempelkan punggungnya ke dadaku.

Ughh!

Kulit bagian dada juga nipples-ku yang bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungny yang mulus dan hangat…

Milikku yang tepat berada di belahan pantatnya namun tidak bisa memasuki lubang kenikmatannya…

"Nngghhh.. Sasuke.."

Naruto yang mulai melenguh saat menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri…

Brengsek!

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Aahh… Dobe.. Awwmm…"

"Aaackk!"

Kugigit leher mulusnya, lalu kuhisap kuat-kuat.

"Aahh.. Sasuke.. Nnnhhh…"

"Hmmhh…" Hisapku semakin kuat. Aku tahu ini sedikit kasar. Tapi kedua lenganku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Lepaskan… Eellhh…" bisikku di sela lidahku yang kini menjilati tanda kemerahan di leher manisnya.

"Kumohon… lepas –"

"Aaahhh!"

Kali ini aku yang menggerakkan bagian bawahku seolah sedang menyetubuhinya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya.

Perlahan aku berbisik, "Kau membenciku ya? Maaf, aku memang tidak pantas menjadi suamimu.. memujimu saja aku tidak bisa."

'degh'

Ucapan yang niatnya hanya untuk memancing Naruto agar mau melepaskan ikatanku itu malah membuat hatiku nyeri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir… aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya dengan baik.

Bagaimana kalau Naruto juga berpikir begitu?

Bagaimana kalau ia malah meng-iya-kan bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi suaminya? Padahal dia sudah berusaha melakukan ini semua untukku..

Tapi aku malah…

Aku hampir saja menarik lepas tanganku sebelum akhirnya, pemuda di pangkuanku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia lalu membalikkan badan, duduk menghadapku, menatapku dengan sapphire yang mengeruh..

Oi oi.. apa lagi ini?

"Sasuke memang yang paling mengerti aku.. nnn.." ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku merasakah nafas tersengal beberapa kali.

Tch!

Ternyata benar.. ada yang tidak beres!

"Aku ingin memelukmu… bisa lepaskan aku?"

Kepala bersurai keemasan itu mengangguk sekali, tangannya lalu melepaskan ikatanku. Walau begitu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berpaling ke arahku.

Naruto kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, "Kau benar… aku memaksakan diri. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.."

Nada bicaranya mulai kacau. Uhhh! Kesedihan di tengah birahi begini sangat tidak baik.

Harus segera kuselesaikan dan kuambil jatahku!

"Melakukan apa, hmm.." kupeluk tubuhnya. kubelai lalu kucium puncak kepalanya.

"Menyenangkan dirimu, Teme…"

OK. pernyataan ini menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan untukku.

Tidak bisa menyenangkanku? Bukannya dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bahagia tiap hari?

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia sudah membuatku sangat bahagia?

Uhh.. ide… datanglah!

'tring!'

"Saa.. Naruto. kau masih punya pudding dan fla?" tanyaku menatap tajam mangkuk pudding di meja.

"Hnn?" pemuda pirang dalam dekapanku mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kuberi tahu kau cara membuatku bahagia…" bisikku nakal menjilat telinganya.

"Uhh.. di –di kulkas.."

"Yosh!" seruku sambil menyeringai. Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

"Ehh.. Sasuke?" aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto, lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja makan. Uhh.. mulai agak berat dari biasanya.

"Kau disini saja." Gumamku datar sambil menyingkirkan piring-piring yang ada di meja makan hingga menyisakan segelas jus jeruk milik Naruto dan mangkuk pudding yang tadi.

"Nee.. apa yang akan kaulakukan 'Suke..?" tanya Naru penasaran. Walau begitu, ia tetap anteng duduk di meja.

Onyx-ku menatapnya lekat. Kuletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirku sendiri. Mata kiriku terpejam, lalu kubilang, "Hi –mi –tsu…"

Setelahnya aku membuka kulkas dengan tekanan batin yang begitu kuat.

Gosh!

Sejak kapan aku jadi ganjen begitu? Aku tidak sedang kesurupan kan DX

Selain pudding dan fla, aku menemukan berbagai macam makanan manis di kulkas.

Ice cream…

Cream kocok..

Cherry…

Aku ambil semuanya lalu kuletakkan di meja makan. Aku akan memakai semuanya.

"T –Teme.. kau ingin makan ini semua?" tanyanya kaget saat melihatku membawa berbagai macam makanan manis.

Aku diam. Kudekati tubuh tan yang hanya berbalut apron itu, lalu menindihnya.

"Nhh… Teme…"

Aku menjilati wajah manisnya.. tanganku klayapan menelusur dada dan perutnya melalui samping apronnya.

"Haa –aahh… Nnnhh~~" lenguhnya makin keras saat kujilati telinganya kirinya. tangan kanannya menyentuh dadaku, mencoba mendorongku.

"Mwwwllhhh~~" aku menjilatnya dalam, sebelum mengakhiri jilatanku, "Kau ingin tahu cara membuatku bahagia kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantab mencoba mengatur nafasnya, aku menyeringai.

"Memakai baju seperti ini untuk membuka pintu… Bagaimana kalau yang datang tadi bukan aku, hmm?" telunjuk kiriku menelusur tulang rahangnya, lalu turun ke leher hingga ke dadanya.

Naruto diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kedua matanya terpejam menahan rangsanganku.

"Kau ini tidak pantas memakai pakaian seperti ini…" gumamku sebelum mendaratkan lidahku di nipple-nya.

Kejam. Yang barusan kuucapkan memang kejam. Tapi aku beneran tidak ingin dia membuka pintu sembarangan dengan naked apron!

"Yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia adalah…" aku menarik tali apron di lehernya, membuat dada mulusnya ter-ekspose jelas di mataku. kujauhkan wajahku, kunikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku.

Uhh.. teary eyes Naruto… dia pasti sedih gara-gara ucapan ngawurku barusan. Tch! Aku memang ganteng!

Kuambil mangkuk eskrim, lalu mulai mengambil beberapa bagian dengan tanganku.

Uhh.. dingin sekali!

"Sa –Sasu.."

Kuoleskan eskrim rasa strawberry itu ke nipple kanan Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" suara Naruto melengking tinggi. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Satu… Mencintaiku sepenuh hati…"

"Naahh~~ Sasuke hentiaahhh~~"

"Dua… Menikah denganku…"

"Nggghhh…"

Kutambahkan lagi dan lagi es krim di kedua nipple-nya hingga membentuk sebuah gundukan manis berwarna merah jambu. Dan Naruto terus saja merengek agar aku berhenti melakukannya.

Walau begitu, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak melawan. Pasti.. ini karena ucapanku.

"Tiga… melakukan hal-hal **H dan E (***)** denganku.."

"Nnnhh~~ hkkhhhh~~"

Aku melihatnya.. lelehan kristal di kedua matanya.

"Empat… memasak makanan kesukaanku…"

"Aaahh…. Sasukee~~"

"Lima…" kali ini aku mengambil krim kocok, menambahkannya ke atas es krimku. Setelahnya, aku menaruh cherry sebagai pemanis.

" –membangunkanku setiap pagi… "

Aku beralih ke bawah, kubuka kakinya lebar-lebar, lalu menghias miliknya dengan krim kocok dan buah cherry.

"Sasu –Teme.. nhh.."

"Enam…" kuambil sebotol fla berwarna putih, lalu membuang tutupnya jauh-jauh..

" –tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku setiap malam.."

"Mmhh~~" Naruto menutup matanya rapat saat kutuang flak e wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis..."

Aku menuangnya ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, mengenai apron kuningnya… juga sampai ke miliknya… Kutuang agak banyak ke dalam lubangnya…

"Nnnhh… Sasuke…"

Aku masih mengabaikannya. Kuambil sepotong besar pudding buatannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

Kukunyah beberapa kali, lalu kudekati bibirnya yang belepotan fla. Mengerti maksudku, Naruto membuka mulutnya menyambut kedatanganku.

"Aaawwmmhh…" lenguhannya membuatku makin bergairah.

"Aaahhh~~" tanpa sadar akupun mengerang di sela lidahku yang mendorong pudding di mulutku agar berpindah ke mulutnya.

Tubuhku menempel padanya. Eskrim di dadanya benar-benar sangat dingin. Uhh.. kurasa aku harus minta maaf padanya, nanti.

Kami menguyahnya bersama… sambil berciuman memainkan lidah kami.

Perlahan-lahan pungutan kami semakin dalam, sedikit demi sedikit pudding buatan Naruto mulau berkurang.

"Ppwhhh.." kulepas pungutan kami sejenak, kujilat fla di wajah Naruto, menuntunnya masuk ke mulut pemuda yang kutindih ini, mengajaknya bergabung dalam panasnya gairahku mala mini.

"Ngghh… 'Swwuukee…"

"Hmmwhhh…" kubalas panggilannya dengan lenguhan. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhku erat.

Tangan kananku menelusur dadanya, meluncur ke perut, lalu ke arah miliknya yang tak kalah tegang dari kejantananku.

"Naaahhh~~ Ahhh… Sasuke! Akhh!"

Naruto reflek melepas pungutan kami, Tubuhnya makin menegang saat miliknya merasakan dinginnya eskrim yang kupindahkan dari dadanya. Kedua tangannya meremas pundakku kuat.

Sebelah tanganku menyangga tubuh agar aku tidak benar-benar menindihnya, bibirku kini menelusur wajahnya sambil menjilati fla. Rasanya manis.. sangat manis. Tapi entah kenapa gigiku tidak terasa ngilu.

"Ngghhh… So tickles.. Sasuke.. uhhh~"

Mengabaikan lenguhannya, lidahku menelusur leher.. kemudian ke dadanya. Kujilati lelehan eskrim di dadanya sebelum akhirnya bibirku melahap nipple kiri Naruto.

"Aawmm… ssllrrrrppp…"

"Naaaaahhh! Ahh… Sasukeeee~"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kumasukkan jari tengahku ke lubang kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Naruto belum juga keluar.. Padahal tubuhnya sudah sangat sensitive begini…

"Nnnhhhh~~ Ngghhh~~"

Kusingkap apron yang menutupi miliknya. Perlahan, kukecup dan kujilati tubuh caramel berbalut fla manis ini dari dada hingga ke pangkal pahanya.

Kuhisap berkali-kali milik Naruto, kutelan krim dan fla yang sudah bercampur dengan pre-cumnya.

Khh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Daritadi Sasuke Jr. kuabaukan begitu saja. Aku harus segera memasukkannya ke sarang atau dia akan kedinginan.

"Ngg.. Teme…" panggilnya kuabaikan ketika kupegang kejantananku dengan tangan kanan, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk masuk ke lubangnya. Sementara tangan kiriku membuka kaki Naruto lebar.

"Hkk…aanhh.." lenguhnya ketika kudorong masuk kepala Sasuke Jr.

Kini tangan kiriku membelai wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata do pipi kanannya.

Aku bersiap untuk memasukkan seluruhnya dalam sekali hentak…

"Sasu –"

"Hhhnnn! Naruto.."

"Kkkaaaaahhhh! Itaii~~ ahhh ahhh"

Kuamati ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan sakit itu. Walau begitu, aku tahu Naruto sangat menikmatinya.

"Sudah dengar kan…?"

Aku bisa merasakan getaran suaraku sendiri. Entah menahan birahi.. entah menahan emosi…

Sapphire Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Kutarik perlahan milikku di dalamnya, lalu menghentaknya kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu kubungkukkan tubuhku, mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, lalu berbisik..

"Hal-hal yang bisa membuatku senang…"

"Ngghh~~"

Dan dekapan lembut kudapat sebagai jawabannya.

Kuangkat tubuh caramel Naruto. tetap menggoyangkan tubuh bagian bawahku, aku membawanya duduk di kursi.

"Aaahhh~~" lenguhnya saat baru saja kuhempaskan bokong seksiku ke kursi.

Posisinya yang duduk di pangkuanku.. Uhh! Pasti masuk lebih dalam.

Kuciumi lehernya sambil tetap mengeluar-masukkan milikku ke dalamnya. Sesekali aku melakukan gerakan memutar, membuatnya melenguh dan mendekap kepalaku erat.

Tak kalah darinya, aku pun memeluk pinggany-nya yang ramping sambil sesekali meremas bongkah seksi pantatnya.

"Ohh… Ngghhh… Sasuke.. Sasuke… Ahhh! Aku… Nghhh~~"

Apa dia sudah mau keluar?

Kuperkuat gerakanku.

Dorong… Tarik… Memutar.. dorong.. memutar.. dorong… zig-zag … tarik memutar… dorong…

"Ngghhhh~ Sasuke… belepotan… uhh…"

Ucapan randomnya menghentikan kegiatanku menghisap lehernya sekalihus memperlambat gerakan bagian bawahku.

Kutegakkan kembali tubuhku, menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum sangat manis, air muta yang tadi sempat berhenti entah kenapa mulai mengalir lagi.

"Ku ini kenapa, hn?" gumamku menghapus air matanya.

Bibirnya tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Apa ini air mata bahagia?

"Nnnhh.. kalau kau menangis, bagian dalammu jadi meremasku semakin kuat…" bisikku mencoba menggodanya.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya, membuatku semakin trhimpit dan terasa panas.

"Sasuke menyebalkan… menyebalkan… Sasuke jelek!"

Kali ini dia misuh. Walau begitu, wajahnya masih tersenyum dan goyangannya bertambah kuat.

Uhh! Mungkin julukan yang tepat baginya adalah Naruto Gobah.. Naruto si Goyang Rubah!

"Hmm… kau suka aku yang menyebalkan kan?"

"Aaaakhhh!" pekiknya saat kubalas goyangannya dari arah berlawanan.

"Jelek..? Uhh… Nnnhhh.. siapa yang waktu itu bilang kalau aku ganteng, hmm?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat sambil mengerang…

" –anhh… Semua… Ahh… Aku melakukan.. yang membuat Teme senang… ahhh! Ahh~~"

Kukecup hidungnya. Apa arti ucapan rancunya tadi.. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang membuat Sasuke senang?

"Tepat sekali.. mmwhhh…" kutarik tangannya, lalu kucium cincin pernikahan kami.

"B –bohong! Aaahh… Ahhhh…. Pasti ada yang lainnya lagiiyaaaaaahhh!"

Gerakanku bertambah cepat dan kuat.. aku tidak tahan lagi. Sejak terakhir kami melakukannya, daya tahan Naruto bertambah kuat. Dan yang lebih membuatku senang adalah dia makin terasa sempit dan hot.

"Gyaaaahhhh! Sasuke hentikaaaaaannn~~"

Kutelusupkan kedua lenganku di belakang lutunya, lelu kuajak Naruto berdiri. Otomatis kedua lengannya mengalung kuat ke leherku.

"Ngghhh…. Naruto… Ahhh ahhh.." lenguhku tepat di telinganya.

Kuangkat tubuhnya lalu kuhempaskan berulang-ulang, kulakukan sambil berdiri. Membuat milikku masuk semakin dalam ke liang surganya.

"Naaahh~~Ssaaasu.,… ahhh… aaakkhhh… milikmu... Ohhh dalam sekali…"

"Akan keluar… ngghhh…. "

Hempasanku semakin kuat, pinggangku makin bergerak liar.

Brengsek.. aku mau keluar!

"Aaahhh… Sasuke hentikan… hentikaaaaann~~" rengeknya memohon saat kuangkat tubuhnya tinggi hingga tersisa kepala Sasuke Jr. saja yang ada di dalam Naruto.

Kuhempaskan kuat tubuhnya. lengannya berpegangan kuat, kakiku yang berdiri mulai gemetar.

"Sasu –Oooohhhhh…"

"Aaaaagggghhhhh~~ Ahh~~ Aaahhh…." Lenguhku panjang tersengal. Cairan kental 'buburku' keluar di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Badanku rasanya lemas sekali… Kuhempaskan bokong seksiku di kursi, membuat hentakan keras milikku di dalam Naruto.

"Nnngghhh~~ Sasuke… uuunhhh~~~"

Dan kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan kental muncrat mengalir membasahi kulit perutku. Naruto yang masih memelukku, ia menyandarkan sepenuhnya berat tubuhnya padaku.

Nafas kami sama-sama tersengal. Kami sama-sama memejamkan mata dalam diam…

Wait!

Yang barusan itu… aku keluar lebih dulu?

Aku hanya bisa membuat Naruto keluar sekali.. lebih parahnya lagi, aku keluar lebih dulu?

Apa yang terjadi dengan kemampuan super seme-ku DDDX

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!

Pasti aku keluar lebih dulu karena aku terlalu capek setelah seharian berburu bubur!

Ya.. pasti!

Karena aku adalah si ganteng super seme.. di kesempatan lain, aku akan membuat Naruto keluar tiga kali.. bahkan lima kali di satu ronde-ku!

Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat. Tanganku iseng-iseng mengambil ponsel di dalam tas-ku.

Sejujurnya aku ingin mengecek kabar Aniki. apakah dia berhasil mendapatkan maaf dari Deidara atau tidak, tapi yang kudapat malah…

**.**

**From: Papi Min**

**Ano.. **

**Fugaku memintaku mengantarkannya ke tempat kalian karena pinggangnya encok berat.**

**Dia ingin menanyakan soal meeting tadi siang sambil iseng berkunjung.**

**Tapi kelihatannya kalian sangat sibuk.. **

**Jadi kami memutuskan untuk kembali lain kali saja.**

**PS: Lain kali lakukan di tempat tidur**

**.**

**From: Papi Min**

**Tambahan dari Fugaku: Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jangan 'berantakan'**

**.**

Selamat tinggal…

Image ganteng dan gentle-ku….

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

**(*) Ashita Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku – OST Sekaiichi Hatsukoi **ceritanya sih jadi ringtone hape si Sasu :v pernah nongol di chap 1 juga *plak

**(**) S – Sadistic **alias yang suka 'menyiksa' pasangannya, pasangannya adalah M – masochist alias yang nikmatin disiksa *gebuked

**(***) H dan E – H*ntai dan Ec*hi, **kalau yang ini… readers pasti lebih tau lah ketimbang Kyuu *leper tali raffia*

.

.

**Selamat Ulang Tahun Istri dari Adik Iparku *hug and kiss* **(telat 3 hari)

Long time no see…

Akhirnya Kyuu bisa update juga. Kyaaa~~

Maaf banget readers harus nunggu lama. Kemarin ada 'ujian' mendadak. Kyuu berusaha mati-matian selama beberapa bulan demi mendapatkan 'sesuatu'

Well.. sayang sekali Kyuu gak terpilih. Kasarannya, Kyuu gagal.

Sedih sih.. tapi mau gimana lagi?

Semoga saja kesedihan Kyuu gak mengurangi kegejean chap ini *kiss

Sekali lagi Kyuu tidak bisa membalas satu per satu review readers..

Kyuu mohon maaf sekaligus berterima kasih banyak kepada readers yang ganteng dan cantik :*

Bacain review readers sedikit mengobati kesedihan atas kegagalan Kyuu, dan mengembalikan semangat Kyuu untuk menulis lagi

Hontou ni arogatoooo *bows

Kali ini pun, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…

Ohh ya, untuk yang kemarin nanya fb Kyuu (maaf kyuu gak bisa ngecek siapa, soalnya koneksi lagi ngadat *disamplak sandal*)..

karena sesuatu hal, Kyuu gak bisa share.. maaf sekali *bows

silakan mention twitter kyuu ** ichamonogatari** ya..

gak follow Kyuu juga ga apa, kalau mau nagih update atau tanya apa silakan mention ya…

kyuu sayang kalian semua *kisskisskiss

untuk ItaDei… bakal ada sesuatu dari mereka… tapi mungkin gak disini *dilempar C4* tunggu aja ya :3

.

.

**Akhir kata**

**Review please…**

**(-/|\-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas, minim humor.. gomen nee**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang tak pernah lelah mencintaiku**

**.**

**.**

**Part 16:**

"**Kepingan Misterius****"**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah pria paling berunung di dunia. Walau dulunya aku seorang laki-laki yang suka bermain alias playboy, pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sangat setia. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia masih bernama Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari salah satu personel Super Juminten, Min Ah To.

Pemuda yang kini sudah resmi bernama Uchiha Naruto itu sangat mencintaiku. Bahkan dia rela melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya out of his character HANYA demi membahagiakanku.

Sebenarnya itu sudah menjadi kewajiban Naruto untuk membahagiakanku… kan aku suaminya yang ganteng :3

No no no! Bukan itu masalahnya…

Yang jadi masalah besar adalah inspirasi yang membuat Naruto bertindak seperti itu: memakai naked apron, mengikatku, menggodaku… ugh!

Jangan bangun ya Sasuke Jr.

Hal berbahaya itulah yang memaksaku menghabiskan siangku di kediaman Uchiha. Berkutat dengan rak dan laci di kamarku… sudah lebih dari sebulan ini aku bolak-balik kediaman Uchiha –rumahku, kediaman Uchiha –rumahku, demi untuk menyelamatkan kepolosan Naruto…

.

.

**Malam itu… setelah aktivitas kami di ruang makan**

"Hei.. boleh kutanya sesuatu?" bisikku memeluk tubuh Naruto yang hanya berbalut kaos longgar dan celana pendek. Kami baru selesai mandi. Tentu saja, aku tidak mengambil jatah tambahan karena kelihatannya Naruto terlalu lelah.

Sebagai gantinya, aku langsung mengajaknya bobok di ranjang. Untuk masalah bersih-bersih, aku yang akan melakukannya… besok pagi.

Kalian tenang saja.. aku bukan anak kuliahan yang punya wacana untuk mengerjakan tugas ini-itu tapi akhirnya diundur hingga saat-saat terakhir. Ini bukan wacana.. demi cintaku pada Naruto dan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya, aku benar-benar akan membersihkan tempat kejadian perkara, sekaligus seluruh rumah ini… besik pagi.

Ingat itu baik-baik… besok pagi!

Pemuda yang menggunakan lengan kiriku sebagai bantalan kepalanya mengangguk singkat. Sapphire-nya menyorot onyx-ku penasaran.

Katakanlah Sas… jangan biarkan Naruto salah pergaulan!

Ini demi kenikmatan yang kau dapat saat melihat wajah polos Naruto yang menahan gairah! Jangan biarkan kepolosannya memudar dan digantikan dengan kegenitan, seperti yang kau mili –cukup.

Mencium keningnya, aku lalu mengusap wajah manisnya dengan jempol kananku, "Darimana kau dapat ide melakukan yang tadi, hn?"

Kukatakan sehalus mungkin. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau melukai harga dirinya. Walau begitu, rekasi Naruto selanjutnya membuatku mengunci bibir rapat-rapat.

"Uhh.." keluhnya sangat lirih. Ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali.

Aku memberinya privasi…

Mungkin memang dia ingin merahasiakannya dariku, dan aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya lebih dari ini.

Kudekap tubuh caramel Naruto.. aku pun berusaha memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya pemuda di dekapanku menggumam, "Janji jangan marah…"

Ok. Rengeknya barusan membuatku penasaran. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya sama Kiba? Atau malah Sai? kan mereka berdua mengirimkan benda-benda bejat saat kami di Mikazuki, bisa jadi kali ini juga ulah dari mereka. Ditambah lagi, tadi siang kan Naruto baru saja bertemu dengan Kiba.

'degh…'

Nyonya Nara itu telah mengajari Naruto yang aneh-aneh. Takkan kumaafkan.

"Ne.. Teme janji?"

"Hn.." gumamku menanggapi tatapan puppy eyes-nya saat mendongak.

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu pun menyingkirkan lengan kiriku, kemudian menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah bantal, seolah mencari sesuatu. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya terlihat lega ketika tangannya berhasil menarik benda persegi tiga dimensi gepeng yang membuat nafasku berhenti.

Ia lalu menidurkan dirinya sejajar denganku, disampingku, kali ini tidak menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantalan.

Uhh! Entah kenapa aku sedikit menyesal menanyakan hal yang tadi.

"Aku nonton ini…" gumamnya dengan wajah merah tak berani menatapku. Tangannya menyerahkan benda itu kepadaku.

Tanganku bergetar.

'Gairah Istri Muda….' Gumamku dalam hati membaca bagian depannya. Ada gambar seorang wanita berdada besar mengenakan naked apron berwarna pink, ia duduk diatas perut seorang pemuda yang sedang diikat.

OK.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja!

Perlahan aku membukanya hanya demi menemukan sekeping DVD dengan tulisan yang sama, di sudut kiri bawah persegi bagian dalam tertulis sangat kecil huruf 'SYR'.

SYR…

**Sasuke Yang Ragat***

Sasuke Yang Beli…

Benda ini milikku!

Seriusan.. inisial itu sering kugunakan untuk membedakan koleksiku dan koleksinya Aniki.

Darimana dia dapat benda beginian?

Gaaaaahhhhh!

Citraku sebagai suami yang keren telah ternoda!

"Teme.. kau marah ya?" tanyanya polos menatapku takut.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa memarahinya karena sebelum bertemu dengannya, hampir setiap hari aku nonton yang beginian. Dan yang paling penting, aku menikmati permainannya.

"Tidak…" ucapku dengan nada datar saat menaruh benda yang telah menodai kepolosan Naruto di atas meja di samping ranjang panas kami. Setelahnya aku memiringkan tubuhku ke arah pemuda berkulit tan seksi yang hampir menghentikan detak janungku.

"Hanya penasaran, darimana kau dapat DVD itu.."

Maaf sayang, aku pura-pura tidak tahu.. aku hanya ingin memastikan kepolosanmu.

"Dari kamar Sasuke…"

'degh'

Ia juga memiringkan tubuhnya ke arahku, tangannya memainkan rambutku, sementara tubuhku mulai membeku.

"Aku temukan di laci saat kita menginap di Kediaman Uchiha.. Kupikir, Sasuke suka yang begituan…" ucapnya ragu, wajahnya kembali memerah.

Dadaku rasanya sesak.

"Makanya aku minta Kiba-nii mengajariku…"

Kiba?

Mengajari apa? Apa?

Apaaaaaa?

" –membuat pudding.. soalnya pudding buatannya enak sekali."

Dan bibir cherry manisnya terus saja menceritakan semuanya. Isi dari DVD itu, Kiba yang mengajarinya membuat pudding, dan aku yang 'menikmati' service excellent yang diberikannya.

Aku seperti orang yang sedang asma.

Aku senang karena dia masih saja sepolos yang dulu.. tapi aku juga kesal karena alasannya berbuat yang aneh-aneh adalah kebejatanku.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Dan sejak saat itulah aku jadi sering mampir ke rumah. Sejauh ini aku sudah mengumpulkan hampir dua kardus DVD, Erogame, dan lain sebagainya. Walau begitu, aku masih saja mencari ke seluruh sudut kamarku. Kulakukan berulang-ulang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal satupun.

Rencananya benda-benda ini akan kusumbangkan ke… kuabakar saja deh.

Tidak ada yang mau menerima sumbangan benda-benda laknat begini.

Aku mendudukkan diri di ranjangku. Rasanya lelah sekali. Setiap malam usai Naruto tidur, aku selalu nglembur menyelesaikan desain untuk hotelnya Deidara. Kalau di hitung-hitung aku hanya punya waktu sekitar dua jam untuk tidur setiap malamnya.

Pagi hari aku mengantar Naruto ke kampus, lalu cussss ke kantor. Di kantor aku mendiskusikan desainku dengan Aniki, kadang Deidara juga datang. Jam makan siang hingga jam tiga sore kuhabiskan waktuku di ruangan ini, setelahnya aku kembali ke kantor untuk mengurusi ini-itu. Setelah semuanya beres, aku menjemput Naruto lalu kami pulang bersama. Kadang kami makan di luar, kadang Naruto memasak makan malam untuk kami. Sering juga aku membantu pemuda manis berkulit tan itu bersih-bersih rumah. Mungkin hanya pas weekend saja aku punya waktu tidur seharian.. itu pun kalau ngidamnya Naruto sedang tidak kumat.

Jujur ya.. akhir-akhir ini tingkat kebersihan yang dapat diterimanya semakin meningkat saja. Mungkinkah ini bawaan bayi yang dikandungnya?

Mungkinkah anak kami nantinya akan jadi hygiene freak seperti **Rivaille****? Apapun itu.. semoga anakku tidak sependek dia (-/|\-)

Uhh… kalau dipikir-pikir kehidupanku mulai monotone begitu sejak Naruto menemukan salah satu dari kepingan-kepingan laknat koleksiku.

"Haahh… Beginilah nasib orang ganteng." Gumamku menekan remote kipas angin. Udara dingin dari AC kurasa tak cukup untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhku. Aku yakin kalau tubuhku yang berkeringat sekarang terlihat seksi. Sangat seksi dan menggairahkan…

Kupandangi seisi kamarku, mencoba mengingat baik-baik tempat yang sering kugunakan untuk menyimpan benda berhargku.

Laci..

Kolong tempat tidur..

Almari…

Laci-laci yang nyempil dan tersembunyi juga..

Semua sudah kubongkar. Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Kalau tidak salah, dulu Aniki sering sekali menitipkan barangnya di kamarku, dan dia selalu menaruhnya di…

"Kolong tempat tidur, menempelkannya pada bagian bawah ranjang dengan lak ban…" gumamku mengingat kebiasaan Aniki.

Aku memang tidak memerhatikan bagian itu tadi…

Menghela nafas berat, aku pun kembali nungging sana sini, menajamkan mata elangku memeriksa bagian bawah ranjang. Uhh.. posisiku gak enak banget ini. kalau ada fujoshi lewat, pasti aku dikira uke yang sedang menggoda seme-nya.

Aku semakin memicingkan mataku saat kulihat sebuah benda persegi tiga dimensi menempel di bagian bawah sudut sebelah kanan ranjangku. Kondisi lakban hitam yang menempelkannya masih sangat bagus. Artinya…

"Koleksi Aniki yang baru?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sembari mengulurkan tangan meraih benda itu.

Hanya ada dua pilihan bagiku.

Mengembalikannya kepada aniki…

Atau ikut memusnahkannya bersama koleksiku…

Aku kembali duduk, kuamati baik-baik DVD box di tanganku. Tipis seperti biasa.. yang aneh adalah, tidak ada sampul, tidak ada judul…

Bening transparan, menunjukkan kepingan DVD di dalamnya yang juga tidak menarik. Hanya ada sebuah tulisan kecil di tengahnya, ditulis menggunakan pulpen berwarna… pink?

"Bulan Sabit Pertama."

Dahiku mengeryit…

Ini bukan kisah horror kan?

Dan lagi… warnanya pink.. merah jambu… jambon…

Mungkinkan film di dalamnya bergenre ero-misteri?

Menelan ludah, aku membuka laptop di tasku, lalu menyalakannya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, tangan bening putih merona milikku mengambil kepingan DVD, lalu mulai memutarnya di laptopku.

Jantungku berdebar hebat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahiku.

Antara naluriku sebagai seorang lelaki gay dan rasa bersalahku kepada pasangan sehidup sematiku… aku mulai menonton…

"Berubah pikiran?" gumam sebuah suara yang kukenal. Gambar bergerak di layar laptop membuat obsidian kembarku hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Hei.. kalau kau tidak menjawab. Aku bisa berubah pikiran.." seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam panjang menyeringai. Tangan putih susunya menarik dagu pria di sampingnya, memaksa mata biru-nya menatap ke arahku.

'degh'

"Lihat.. kameranya sudah mulai merekam.."

"Nnh.." gumam si pria bermata biru risih saat si rambut hitam panjang menjilati telinga dan lehernya.

Sh*t!

Film apaan ini?

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang hanya memakai yukata mandi itu…

Keriput halus di dekat hidungnya..

Seringaian jahilnya..

Suara beratnya…

Uchiha Itachi!

Pemuda bermata biru yang hanya memakai kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dan celana dalam itu…

Bermata biru keruh…

Rambut pirang panjang…

Kulit langsat..

Dia –

"Deidara… katakan ya, atau tidak.. agar aku bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan mencari orang lain atau tidak."

"Kumohon.. Itachi-san jangan cari orang lain. Aku saja! Aku… aku yang meminta ini sebagai imbalan.. jangan minta room boy lain merawat tempat ini dan mendapat I –imbalan seperti ini…" pekik Dei memohon, suaranya melemah di bagian akhir.. wajahnya bersemu merah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Aniki kuat. Dia kelihatannya benar menginginkan imbalan yang ditawarkan Itachi.

"Hee… Kau begitu menginginkannya … lalu kenapa kau tidak juga memulainya.."

Kali ini jemari Aniki menelusur dada dan perut Deidara, membuat pemuda pirang itu melenguh, "Nggghhh…. K –kameranya.. "

"Ada apa dengan kameranya?" bisik Aniki dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir Deidara. Hanya sekali, dan sangat singkat.

"Biarkan aku merekamnya.. agar aku dapat selalu melihat tubuhmu yang indah.." bisiknya kepada Deidara.

Jantungku berdetak hebat, sangat cepat… pembuluh aorta di jantungku hampir pecah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Aniki akan bilang begitu.

Dei mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai menduduki paha Aniki. Dei kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh bibir Itachi. Kedua tangan Itachi pun mulai menelusur lekuk-lekuk tubuh pemuda pirang di pangkuannya.

"Nnn… Itachi-san…" gumam Dei manja saat tangan kiri Aniki menelusup celana dalam Deidara. Aniki menyeringai.

"Ingat perjanjiannya baik-baik… jangan biarkan siapapun memasuki kamar ini." ucap Aniki sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, menyambut lidah Deidara lalu menggigitnya singkat.

"Ngghh…"

"Jaga dan pastikan kameranya berada dalam kondisi baik dan siap untuk digunakan saat adikku yang manis menginap disini.. allhhh…"

"Nggghhh…. Mmhh…"

Deidara mengangguk singkat. Matanya terpejam saat Aniki menghisap lidahnya kuat, bersamaan dengan itu kedua bongkah pantat Dei diremas kasar.

Itachi menghisap kuat bibir bagian bawah Dei, kedua tangannya makin giat menggrepe tubuh pemuda langsat itu.

"Mm~ aahh.. Kau manis…" bisik Itachi usai melepas pungutannya, telunjuk kanannya menelusur bibir Deidara, membuatnya memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan lembut di bibir.

Masih terpejam, tangan kiri Deidara memegang pergelangan kanan Itachi lalu menyentuhkannya ke pipinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mencium tangan Itachi berulang-ulang, seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

"Itachi-san…"

"Hmm?" gumam Aniki, tangan kirinya yang tak lagi menjahili bongkah pantat Deidara kini menarik lepas ikatan di rambut pirang panjang milik room boy itu.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Dei memeluk Aniki, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu kanan Aniki.

"Hei.. kalau kau tidak memuaskanku.. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucapnya menyeringai ke arah kamera. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia bangga kepada dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil menaklukkan room boy manis itu.

Tangan kirinya membelai rambut pirang panjang Dei, bibirnya bergerak mengucap lirih sesuatu.. sangat lirih sampai aku tidak bisa dengar.

Entah apa yang dibisikkannya, pemuda pirang di pangkuannya mengangguk, lalu mulai turun. Tangan langsatnya mulai menyibakkan kain yukata di paha Aniki, memperlihatkan milik Aniki yang sudah setengah bangun.

Dei membelai milik Itachi beberapa kali, terlihat sekali kalau sentuhannya barusan membuat Itachi Jr. bertambah tegang.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir merah jambu Deidara mulai menyentuh ujung kejantanan kakak kandungku.

'degh'

Lagi-lagi Aniki menyeringai ke arah kamera. Entah apa tujuannya, yang jelas kali ini matanya setengah terpejam menikmati bibir dan lidah pemuda langsat yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, sekaligus memanjakan kejantanannya.

"Mmwwhh.. Itachi-sallwhhh…" gumamnya di sela kegiatannya menjilat. Dei memasukkan kepala Itachi Jr. ke dalam mulutnya, lalu memainkan lidah disana.

"Selain manis, kau juga pandai melayaniku…"

Kali ini sebelah tangan Aniki membelai rambut puncak kepala Deidara. Bukan sebuah belaian lembut, namun Dei terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Deidara membuka mulutnya lebar, kemudian perlahan ia mulai memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanan Itachi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nngkhh…" pekiknya hampir tersedak

"Masukkan se-khh muaa… nnhh.." Aniki melenguh saat tidak sengaja gigi Deidara mengenai miliknya. Terlihat jelas olehku tangan Aniki yang menarik kasar rambut panjang si pemuda pirang.

"Nkkhhh… khhh.."

Walau terlihat menahan sakit, Dei masih saja setia memberikan pelayanan penuh pada milik Itachi menggunakan mulutnya.

"Aaahh.. gerakkan lidahmu… ngghh… hisap yang kuat.."

Aniki memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya memegang kepala Dei, menggerakkannya maju mundur seolah dia sedang menyetubuhi mulut Deidara.

Sementara Dei berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Itachi. Beberapa kali ia hampir tersedak, namun tak sekalipun pemuda langsat itu mengeluh, atau melawan. Yang ada hanyalah erangan yang menggambarkan bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan Aniki yang sedikit kasar.

Aniki dengan sengaja menyentuh milik Dei yang masih berada di balik celana dalam dengan ujung kakinya. Jemari kakinya bergerak menggelitik, membuat tubuh si pemuda bermata biru keruh menggeliat menahan rangsangan.

"Ngghh.." lenguh Aniki. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bergairah, kedua tangannya memaju-mundurkan kepala Dei, membuat kejantanan Aniki keluar-masuk mulut Dei cepat, sementara kaki Aniki terus-terusan menekan milik pemuda di depannya.

"Khh… Aaahh… Aaahh…" Nafas Aniki terlihat semakin berat, matanya terpejam, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan. Deidara terlihat semakin kuat menghisap milik Aniki. Mata birunya sesekali melirik wajah pemuda yang tengah dihisapnya. Entah bagaimana, sorot kebahagiaan terlihat sangat jelas disana.

Tangan Aniki menekan kuat kepala Deidara, membuat kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mulut.

"Ngghh… Aaaaakkkkhhhh!" Pekik Aniki. Tubuhnya mengejang, wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan yang teramat sangat.

Sementara itu, Deidara terlihat kesusahan menampung cairan kental Aniki. Tak lama kemudian, dia beranjak dari tubuh Aniki, dan berjalan mendekati kamera.

"Aaahhh.."

'degh'

Erangnya tiba-tiba menghentikan jantungku. Wajah bersemu merah dengan teary eyes itu menatap penuh gairah ke arahku. Bibir Dei terbuka, menunjukkan cairan kental berwarna putih milik Aniki.

'gulp..'

Pemuda berkulit langsat itu memainkan lidahnya sambil menelan benih dari Aniki sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara melakukannya, tangan kirinya memainkan nipple-nya sendiri, tangan kanannya menelusup celana dalam yang mulai basah.

"Sllrrpp.. Mmhh… Thanks for the meal…"

Bisik Deidara usai menyantap habis semua yang ada dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul seolah menggodaku.

"Good boy…" gumam Aniki yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tanganya ikut memainkan nipple Dei.

Ia mencium pipi kanan Deidara singkat, lalu berbisik, "Here's your reward.."

"Aakhh… Itachi-sannhh.."

Deidara memejamkan mata saat Aniki menggigit kuat perpotongan leher dan bahu kanan pemuda yang baru saja menelan benih darinya. Tangan Itachi makin kuat memelintir nipple partnernya, sementara sebelah tangannya meramas kuat milik Dei yang masih berada di balik celana.

"Nnhh.. Ahh.. Aaahhh…" Dei menekan tubuhnya kuat ke arah belakang, punggungnya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Itachi.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Itachi melirik ke arah kamera dengan tatapan tajam dan bibir yang setengah menyeringai di sela kegiatannya menghisap dan menggigit kulit mulus Deidara.

"Aaahh.. Ohh.. Ohh.. Itachi-san… ngghhh…"

"Hmmmmhh.."

Tubuh langsat yang dalam dekapan Aniki mulai mengeliat. Tangan langsat yang sedari tadi bermain beriringan dengan tangan Itachi mulai kehilangan kendali. Tangan Deidara tak lagi bermain dengan nipple dan miliknya di bawah sana.

"Nnnhhh… Hentikan.. Itachi sa –ohhh.."

Kedua tangan langsatnya berusaha mendorong Itachi menjauh. Tubuh Deidara yang juga ikut mendorong pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu malah membuatnya semakin mudah untuk didekap kuat.

"Nnnhh… ahh ahh .. Ukh…"

Memperkuat hisapan di leher dan permainan tangannya di bawah sana, Aniki berhasil membuat Deidara kewalahan.

Mata pemuda pirang panjang itu terpejam erat…

"Itachi-san… Akhh Itachi ohh…"

Bibir merah jambunya terbuka.. mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan nikmat.

"Oouhhhh.. Cummiiinghhh… ooouhhhhh…. Nggghhhhh!"

Tubuh Dei mengejang hebat, bersamaan dengan itu Aniki menarik keluar milik Deidara.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana room boy khusus yang dipilih Itachi untuk mengurusi kamar pesanannya itu memuntahkan benihnya hingga mengenai kamera.

"Ngghh… Itachi-san.." bisik Deidara lemah dengan tubuh lemas.

Sehebat itu kah permainan Aniki sehingga membuat Dei keluar begitu banyak hingga lemas?

Padahal Aniki hanya menggunakan tangannya…

"Kau terus-terusan memanggilku. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku..?"

Deidara tidak menjawab pertanyaan iseng Aniki, namun aku bisa melihat semburat malu di pipinya.

Deidara menyukai Aniki.

"Hei.. bersihkan kameranya, lalu kita lanjutkan.."

Dei mengangguk singkat.

Diluar dugaanku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kamera, lalu mulai menjilat benihnya sendiri hingga bersih. Wajahnya terekam jelas, terlihat begitu menikmati perannya.

Setelahnya, semua terlihat gelap karena ia mengelap lensa kamera menggunakan kemejanya.

"Ahh.."

Gambar terlihat kembali jelas, memperlihatkan Aniki yang memposisikan Deidara terlentang. Tergesa-gesa ia menarik lepas celana dalam Dei dan melemparnya.

"Dengar.. Kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang akan menjadi partnerku. Bagaimana dengan aku, hmm?"

Aniki melepas ikatan yukatanya, membuat selembar pakaian yang sejak tadi sudah berantakan itu mengekspose seluruh tubuh bagian depannya.

Deidara makin bersemu, ocean blue-nya tidak berani menatap Aniki. bibirnya brgetar saat mulai bicara.

"I -Itachi-san adalah orang pertama yang akan me –memasukkan miliknya ke dalamku…" gumam Dei lirih.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya.

Antara sedih…

Rasa bersalah..

Malu.. bahagia…

"Great…" bisik Aniki mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Deidara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Aniki mulai memasukkan satu jarinya yang berlumuran cairan kental ke liang kenikmatan Dei.

"Aackkk –ewmmhh…"

Bibir Aniki memungut bibir Deidara. Seolah dia ingin mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Dei pada tubuh bagian bawahnya menjadi rasa nikmat di sela pungutan panas mereka.

Aniki menelusupkan lidahnya, menelusur seluruh bagian di dalam mulut Deidara. Sementara pemuda yang diciumnya menatap dengan mata sayu, menahan sakit sekaligus mengekspresikan nikmat yang dia rasakan.

"Ngghhh…" Aniki semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat ia menambahkan satu jari masuk ke lubang Deidara. Aku bisa melihat air mata menetes di sudut mata biru keruh itu. Aku juga bisa melihat tangan Aniki yang bergerak brutal mengeluar-masukkan jemarinya.

"Ppwaahhh… Ahh.. Itachi-san.."

Usai Aniki melepas pungutannya, lagi-lagi Dei mengucapkan nama Aniki. dia benar-benar menyukai Aniki…

Aniki menyeringai. Ia mengarahkan tubuh Dei pada posisi seperti sedang merangkak, membelakangi Aniki.

Doggy style…

"Bersiaplah menyambut milikku,,," gumam Aniki. Tangan kirinya mengarahkan miliknya ke pintu lubang Deidara, tangan kanannya meremas bongkah pantat si pirang panjang.

Dei memejamkan mata mencengkram kuat sprei. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat kepala kejantanan Aniki mulai menyeruak pintu lubangnya.

"Nggkhh.. Mmhhh…"

"Ghh.. Sempit sekali.. Akh.. aku benar-benar orang pertama yang memasukimu ya…"

"Aaakhh.. ahh ukhh.." Dei mengangguk singkat menanggapi pertanyaan Aniki yang semakin mendorong masuk miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar manis…" bisik Aniki. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke punggung Deidara, lalu menciumnya singkat.

Bibir Aniki tersenyum puas sesaat sebelum ia menarik kejantanannya, lalu kembali mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sangat kuat hingga batang kejantanan aniki yang keras itu masuk seluruhnya ke dalam Dei.

"Aaaaacckkkk –!"

Deidara memekik kuat hingga suaranya putus. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tubuhnya membusung dan mengejang hebat. Cairan kental kembali mengalir deras dari milik Deidara.

Kedua kaki Dei masih terbuka lebar, mengangkang dengan milik Aniki yang tertancap kuat di lubangnya. Sementara tubuh bagian atasnya lemas. Dei kini bahkan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal,

Aniki tersenyum melihat reaksi pasangannya. Ia meremas pantat Dei beberapa kali sambil menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk.

Tubuh putih susu Aniki menindih tubuh Deidara dari belakang. Menyeringai menang, Aniki mulai membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku terkejut.

Saat dia berhubungan badan, Aniki adalah seorang Sadistic sejati.

"Kau merasakannya… milikku yang memasukimu.."

"Khhh… Itachi-san… ahhh kasar.. akhh…"

"Kasar…? Kau menyukainya kan…" Aniki mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk Dei, jemarinya menelusur tubuh bagian depan tanpa menyentuh bagian paling sensitive Deidara. Aniki benar-benar mengacuhkan nipple dan milik Dei yang dipaksa meneteskan precum, padahal dia baru saja keluar.

"Kau menginginkan aku bergerak kasar di dalammu.."

"Ngghh… nnhh.. akhh…"

Dei menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kedua tangannya meremas sprei makin kuat. Air mata bertambah deras mengalir membasahi bantal bercampur dengan saliva dan benih mereka berdua.

"Keluar… Masuk… Keluar… Masuk… Nghhhh.. Dei.."

"Ita –ahh… ahh.."

"Bergerak Zig-zag… Akhh… Aku suka lubangmu yang sempit Dei… Akhh… harusnya kau jadi istriku… nnhh…"

'degh'

"Itachi-san… Itachi-sammhh…"

Lagi-lagi diluar dugaanku. Deidara berusaha bangun. Berpegangan pada lengan Itachi, ia kini berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya, begitu juga dengan Aniki.

Masih melenguh dan mengerang menahan rasa sakit yang nikmat, Dei berusaha menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya mengimbangi gerakan Aniki yang semakin brutal.

"Aaakhh… Ohhh… ohhh.."

"Nnhhh.. kau terlihat semakin manis saat nnghh.. kau melayaniku sekuat tenagghh ahh…"

Mereka bergerak semakin liar. Tidak hanya gerakan tubuh bagian bawah, kini mereka mulai saling memungut bibir. Tangan mereka bergerak memanjakan tubuh satu sama lain. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih

Tubuh Dei yang terlihat lemas terlihat gemetaran saat bergerak.

Ucapan Aniki barusan…

'Harusnya kau jadi istriku…'

Aku yakin kalimat itu yang membakar gairah Deidara. Membuatnya berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memuaskan Aniki. sayang sekali Aniki seolah tidak memedulikan kondisi tubuh Dei.

"Aaakhh… Itachi-san.. no more…"

"Sebentar lagi Dei.. ahh ahhh… akan kupenuhi ahhh"

"Noo… Kkkhhh…" aku bisa melihat gerakan tubuh Deidara yang semakin liar. Dia akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"Kupenuhi lubangmu dengan benih.. ahh benihku…"

"Ngghhh…"

Aniki menarik kuat kedua nipple Dei sambil menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya tak beraturan. Suara benturan bongkah pantat Dei dan selangkangan Aniki terdengar begitu keras.

Aniki semakin mendorong cepat milknya, hingga akhirnya Aniki menarik keluar hampir seluruh kejantanannya, menyisakan ujung kepalanya di dalam lubang dei, lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Nnnghhhhh…. Deeeiiiii aaakhhhhhhh!"

"Aaannnnnnhhhhh…. Nghhh.. nghhh…"

Bersamaan dengan itu milik Dei juga mengeluarkan benihnya. Tidak sebanyak yang tadi… dia pasti sangat kelelahan.

Tubuh Deidara langsung ambruk tertindih tubuh Aniki. Kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama lelah. Deru nafas berat tak beraturan terdengar jelas olehku.

Aku mematikan videonya.

Entah ada lanjutannya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.. Tepatnya, aku tidak mau tahu.

Aniki benar-benar gila.

Bahkan dia membuat film-nya sendiri!

Bagaimana nasibku dan Naruto kalau waktu itu aku tidak menyadari adanya keanehan di kamar brengsek 69?

"O –Otouto.."

Panggil suara yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Sh*t!

Aku ketahuan nonton film xxx sama Aniki. Lebih parahnya lagi.. itu filmnya Aniki!

OK…

Ini buruk! Sangat buruk.

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam…

Hembuskan perlahan..

Yosh!

Bersikap cool dan ganteng Sas!

Ketahuan sama Aniki seratus kali lebih baik ketimbang ketahuan sama Naruto!

Kau bisa melakukannya, Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke yang ITU-nya Kece!

"He –hei Otouto.. apa yang barusan kau tonton?" tanya Aniki dengan nada grogi. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau dia adalah bintang utama dari film yang kutonton barusan.

"Film xxx." Jawabku singkat.

Aniki menelan ludah, obsidiannya melirik tempat dvd yang kuletakkan di samping laptop. Sementara itu aku mengeluarkan anu-ku… maksudku, kepingan dvd dari dvd player di laptopku.

"Ahaha.. kau masih suka nonton yang begituan."

Tawanya garing, senyumnya menyebalkan, keringat dingin segede jagung nongol di pelipisnya yang luput dari keriput.

Aku mengunci mulutku. Mengembalikan dvd pada tempatnya dengan gerakan elegan dan (sok) cool, aku memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan. Harus terdengar kece sekaligus mak jleb.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat kebiasaanku…" gumamku datar. Aku menyerahkan dvd itu kepadanya. Menyeringai jahil, kutepuk pundaknya singkat.

" –aku malah tidak tahu kalau Aniki punya hobi bikin film beginian…"

Kali ini kedua onyx-nya terbelalak menatapku. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, tak mampu bergerak… seolah minta dicium.

Hoeekk!

Tidak akan kucium!

"Untung saja waktu itu aku melepas semua kameranya. Kalau tidak, pasti adegan panasku dengan seseorang yang sangat kucintai sudah jadi konsumsi public."

Masih bicara dengan nada datar, kumasukkan kembali laptopku ke dalam tas. Setelahnya aku mengangkat satu kardus kumpulan DVD-ku, sengaja kupilih yang berukuran besar karena aku tahu –

"Biar kubantu." Ucap Aniki mengambil kardus besar di tanganku. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengangkat yang kecil.

Aku memasang wajah sebal, lalu mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Di sudut pagar sebelah timur ada kolam besar tempat membakar sampah. Rencananya, benda-benada bejat ini akan kumusnahkan disana.

"Hei.. Otouto."

"Hn." Gumamku singkat.

Aku yang sedari tadi diam, sejujurnya bingung ingin bicara apa.

Bayangkan saja!

Aniki-mu yang bahkan itu-nya tidak sebesar milikmu malah lebih jago dalam hal menggombali pasangan..

Padahal kukira selama ini aku yang paling jago!

Mana permainan ranjangnya super begitu!

Deidara yang kelihatannya sudah pro saja sampai kewalahan.

Satu-satunya hal buruk dari Aniki adalah dia tidak bisa memahami kondisi lawan mainnya.

Tch!

Aku iri!

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Aku tidak ingin membuat film seperti itu…" gumamnya lirih. Mungkin Aniki tidak ingin ada orang rumah yang dengar.

Yah.. sejujurnya aku dan Aniki adalah pasangan serasi –maksudku, pasangan kakak-adik.

Di keluarga kami, hanya aku yang tahu betapa bejatnya Aniki… begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan kami saling menjaga rahasia. Terkadang malah kami rukun-rukun nonton film berdua sambil ona –stop!

Fokus Sas.. Fokus!

"Film apa?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku ingin Aniki mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin membunuh Anikiku gara-gara kesalah pahaman konyol tentang persepsiku yang mengira Aniki ingin memperlihatkan tubuh seksi Naruto kepada semua orang.

Walaupun…

Mungkin… kalau pikiran ngawurku itu benar, aku … akan membunuh Aniki. membuatnya muntah darah dan mati saat kejedot tembok.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabadikanmu, Otouto. Sungguh, aku hanya akan memberikan film itu padamu. Tidak ada maksud lain."

Ucapnya berungguh-sungguh. Aku bisa merasakan matanya menatapku intens. Walau begitu, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

Tanganku sibuk menaruh kardus berisi DVD di kolam pembakaran, Aniki mengikuti aksiku.

"Bohong." Gumamku singkat.

Tanganku merogoh celanaku sendiri, mengambil benda lonjong keras yang terasa dingin.. maksudku, aku merogoh kantong celana untuk menbgambil korek api.

"Biar aku saja.. tanganmun bisa terluka."

Aniki merebut korek api-ku, lalu mulai membakar tumpukan DVD-ku yang –dulu-sangat berharga.

Kalau dijual di Toko Bag*s… mungkin aku bisa mendapat uang sampai sebelas juta sekian!

"DVD ini juga… Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu lagi, makanya kurekam semua kegiatan kami." Gumamnya menatap sayu DVD di tangan kanannya. Matanya terlihat berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya kusimpan untukku sendiri kok, tidak akan kuperlihatkan pada siapapu –"

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Potongku cepat.

"Dua kali aku melihatmu melakukannya dengan Deidara. Dan yang paling mengejutkanku, kau sepertinya senang menyiksanya."

Mataku memantulkan cahaya merah. Bukan sharingan, hanya pantulan api yang membakar kenangan masa lalu di depan mataku.

"Kau sakit, Aniki. Perlakuanmu kasar, egois.. tidak mengerti perasaan pasanganmu. Dan lagi… kenapa kau selalu ingin mengabadikan kegiatan ranjangku. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah Otouto-mu."

Ok. Kali ini aku bicara panjang panjang.

Antara rasa iri karena permainan Aniki yang –terpaksa kuakui- hebat dan rasa risih karena dia selalu mencoba mengintipku… ucapanku jadi kacau.

"Aku.. aku tidak kasar. Hanya saja.. saat bersama Dei, aku selalu ingin mendengarnya memohon ampun padaku –"

Ia memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat menyadari tatapanku yang penuh dengan api, lebih tepatnya pantulan api.

"Apa kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama padaku?"

'degh'

Ucapanku barusan membuat jantungku berhenti.

Kenapa aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh? Ucapan ngawur barusan…

Kumohon jangan jadi kenyataan!

Bahaya… melamun di depan kobaran api sangat berbahaya!

Pikiranku jadi ikutan sinting!

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

Apa-apaan nada terbata barusan? Dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat, semburat pink merona di pipi Aniki.

Gaaaaaahhhhh!

"Aku hanya… hanya…"

"Dengar." Tiba-tiba aku menghadap ke arahnya, menatap lekat matanya, memegang erat kedua pundaknya.

"Kalau aku bukan Otouto-mu.. apa kau ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Crap!

Apa yang kukatakan barusan?

Tidak tidak tidak…

Aku takut mendengar jawabannya!

Tidak mungkin Aniki yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai kakak terhebat ingin melakukan hal begituan denganku.

Maksudku, pastinya aku kan yang jadi seme –BUKAAAAANNN!

Maksudku, Aniki tidak mungkin seperti itu. aku percaya padanya.

Katakan… katakan sesuatu, Aniki. jangan diam saja!

"Jangan bilang, kau…" Aku memotong kalimatku sendiri. Perlahan kulepaskan tanganku dari pundak Aniki.

Kakiku reflek mundur beberapa langkah.

Mata Aniki yang berkaca-kaca…. Tidak mungkin kan?

Dia…

"Aku benci Aniki." gumamku singkat.

Masih terjebak dalam rasa iriku, ditambah tingkah laku abnormal Aniki… aku benar-benar bingung.

Kutinggalkan kediaman Uchiha, juga Aniki yang memanggilku berulang kali.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah ini, sampai-sampai aku mengacuhkan Kaa-san yang menyapaku.

Tuhan.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Kalau saja aku tidak mengambil DVD yang disimpan Aniki di kamarku, aku pasti tidak akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Kalau saja…

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

**(*) SYR –**Sasuke Yang** Ragat. Ragat **dalam bahasa Jawa berarti **Mengeluarkan Uang, **jadi di sini Sasuke Yang Ragat berarti Sasuke yang mengeluarkan uang untuk benda itu alias Sasuke yang beli *plak… maksa banget XD

**(**) Rivaille –salah satu tokoh dari Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).** Si cebol udah tua yang maniak kebersihan… Tokoh fav pengetik. Paling cocok kalau yaoi-an sama Eren *digebuk Mikasa

.

Bhahahah! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga *digebuk readers karena terlalu lama. Setelah berkutat dengan UTS dan tugas-tugas freak dari kampus, akhirnya Kyuu punya waktu buat ngetik :*

Terima kasih bagi para readers setia yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca karya bejat Kyuu dan me-review-nya *ciumin readers satu-satu

Di chap ini Kyuu coba bikin adegan dramatis di bagian akhir. Walau jadinya geje dan ga jelas gitu.., semoga readers jadi penasaran sama kelanjutannya *apasih

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para readers yang ganteng dan cantik cantik…

Kyuu gak bisa bales satu per satu…

Yang jelas Kyuu sangat bahagia karena readers pada perhatian sama Kyuu… *nangis terharu

Untuk kemarin yang minta FB Kyuu, maaf Kyuu gak bisa ngasih kalau FB. Terlalu banyak orang rese di FB yang suka ikut campur.. Kyuu gamau temen-temen Kyuu yang kece seperti kalian jadi sasaran ke-resekan mereka hanya karena kita fujoshi #sumpah ini gak jelas

Silakan mention Kyuu di twitter saja ** ichamonogatari**

Gak perlu follow untuk mention Kyuu.. dan semisal ada yang follow dan minta di follback, silakan mention ya. Dengan senang hati Kyuu akan follback

Dan bagi yang beberapa chap lalu nanya dimana Kyuu nonton ** Papa to Kiss in The Dark,** Kyuu nontonnya lewat youtube :3

Ada banyak juga anime yaoi lain di sana. selamat nonton ya..

Untuk yang bertanya fic Kyuu yg udah setahun ga di update #nangis darah… Kyuu sedang berusaha melanjutkannya. Doakan Kyuu ya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua.. Kyuu sayang kalian :*

Terima kasih…

.

.

**Akhir kata**

**Review please :***


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas, minim humor.. gomen nee**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang tak pernah lelah mencintaiku**

**.**

**.**

**Part 17:**

"**Aku, Dirimu, Dirinya…****"**

**.**

**.**

"Temmeeeee!" teriak sebuah suara melengking di sampingku. Reflek aku menolehkan kepala sambil mendecih sebal.

"Apa yang –"

Kupotong kalimatku sendiri saat aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto menatapku kesal… perutnya buncit.. kedua tangannya dilipat di dada, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya manyun minta dilumat… maksudku, dia ngambek.

Tunggu sebentar.. ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perutnya yang tidak rata -_-

"Kupanggil berkali-kali.. kau tidak dengar. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

Aku menghela nafas sekali.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sebuah proyek." maaf sayang, aku sedang memikirkan seorang makhluk nista di kediaman Uchiha, dan tentunya aku tidak bisa bilang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Dan ekspresinya langsung berubah total.

"Ehh? Apa kau kelelahan? Apa sebaiknya kita langsung pulang saja?"

Tangan lembutnya mengusap pipiku, ekspresi cemasnya membuatku tersenyum simpul.

Ahh… nyaman sekali rasanya…

"Nee.. Sasuke.. Apa aku harus bilang ke Kaa-san kalau kita tidak jadi ke kediaman Uchiha?"

"Hn?" gumamku tidak jelas. Apa sih yang dia katakan? Siapa yang sudi pergi ke kediaman Uchiha?

"Tadi Kaa-san menelfon, dia mengundang kita makan malam."

Wajah putih beningku kini tak lagi merona. Entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan wajahku memucat.

Naruto bilang, Kaa-san mengundang makan malam di kediaman Uchiha, itu berarti makhluk raven panjang sinting itu akan ada di sana.. aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Tidak untuk saat ini. mentalku belum siap.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kaa-san. Kalau dia mengundang kami makan malam, artinya dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Kalau kami tidak datang…

"Aku telfon Kaa-san ya.." gumamnya tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Tangan caramel yang terasa manis saat dijilat itu mulai menyentuh-nyentuh benda gepeng yang bisa menyala.

Ahh… andai saja dia menyentuh benda silinder milikku yang bisa mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih…

Hentikan, Uchiha Sasuke! Ini bukan saatnya untuk anuanu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Kau tidak perlu menelfon Kaa-san." Bisikku mendekatkan wajah ke pipinya, kucium sekilas, lalu aku kembali fokus pada pedal gas yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu belum kusentuh.

Dengan cara begini, aku akan mendapat predikat anak berbakti dari Kaa-san, juga strong husband dari Naruto. menangkap dua ikan dengan satu jala. Grawrrr~

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda manis favoritku, aku tersenyum sekilas memberikan jawabanku. Pasti aku terlihat makin keren.

Tetap mengutamakan keluarga walau dalam keadaan sangat lelah.

Berbakti kepada orang tua..

Rajin, trampil dan gembira..

]hemat, cermat dan bersahaja.

Rela menolong dan tabah..

Bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya –wait! Itu bagian dari Dasadarma Pramuka!

"Kalau begitu kita menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Tidak boleh protes, tidak boleh bilang tidak. Aku tidak mau Sasuke sakit."

Ucapnya tegas menusuk jantungku. Walau begitu, bibirku seolah terkunci. Padahal jiwaku meronta, berteriak ingin protes. Ahh.. apakah ini yang disebut suami takut isti? Tapi Naruto kan laki-laki.. aku juga. Jadi.. yang dimaksud istri adalah seorang wanita, atau istri adalah seseorang 'yang di bawah'?

Entahlah…

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang diinginkan Kaa-san, kenapa dia mengundang kami makan malam? Kalau dipikir-pikir, beberapa hari yang lalu kami baru saja menginap disana.

Tch! Aku jadi ingat benda-benda nista yang baru saja kumusnahkan tadi siang! Otomatis, aku ingat juga sama seorang makhluk keriput disana, namanya -

"Itachi-nii katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.."

Dadaku bertambah sesak…

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda ganteng yang tadi siang baru saja membakar seluruh koleksi nistaku. Yang saat ini sedang mengendarai mobil mewah warna merah menuju sebuah bangunan tempatku menghabiskan masa kecil dan masa remajaku.

Akulah seorang pemuda yang baru saja mendapati fakta menyeramkan bahwa kakak kandungku, Uchiha Itachi me… me... menyu –

'Brengsek!'

Gumamku dalam hati sambil memukul stir. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau sampai-sampai Naruto yang sedari tadi mengajakku bicara hanya kujawab dengan 'hn' seadanya.

"Sasuke.. kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?" guman Naruto dengan suara berbeda. Kesadaranku langung pulih sepenuhnya.

Di lampu merah terakhir sebelum kediaman Uchiha ini… kenapa dia menanyakan yang aneh-aneh? Aku kan jadi sadar kalau kami sudah hampir sampai rumah.

Kutolehkan kembali wajahku yang ganteng. Kali ini kudapati Naruto yang menatapku dengan sapphire teduhnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu…?

Diam-diam kutoleh pantulan wajah pemuda beranbut gelap di kaca.

'degh'

Ekspresiku memang sedikit ganjil.

Antara rasa kecewa..

Bingung…

Sedih..

Dan jijik…

"Aku sedang merasa sangat bingung." Gumamku lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Sapphire biru itu masih saja menyelidik ke dalam obsidian kelamku, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kalau saja becak di belakang kami tidak membunyikan klaksonnya, mungkin kejadian memalukan waktu itu bisa terulang lagi. Aku yang berurusan dengan polisi gara-gara membuat macet jalan di depan kantor PolKon. Aku tidak mau lagi.

Tangan kiriku langsung menggenggam benda membulat itu, menariknya lalu menggeser ke samping. Persneling mobil.

Kaki jenjangku langsung menginjak pedal gas. Lenbut namun bertenaga, seperti dorongan yang selalu kulakukan saat aku bersama Naruto di ran –

"Aku ingin Sasuke cerita padaku." Gumam suara di sampingku. Matanya kini melihat ke depan, menatap ke jalanan yang terlihat ramai karena ada razia penggarukan orang-orang pacaran di area remang-remang. Untung aku dulu tidak pernah tertangkap.

Aku menghela nafas berat, sama sekali tidak menjawab permintaan Naruto. lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa jawab.

Bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi jika tiba-tiba aku bilang, 'Aniki suka padaku.. dia orang sinting yang ingin merekam kegiatan ranjang kita..' Bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah Naruto yang sakit hati karena merasa dikhianati oleh makhluk keriput yang selama ini depercayainya. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya yang seksi.

Dan sampailah kami di depan kediaman Uchiha. Dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat makhluk keriput yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui. Andai saja dia sudah mati...

Ahh walau sudah mati pun dia mungkin akan hidup lagi dan menyatakan yang tidak tidak sebelum akhirnya kembali mati.

Seenak keriput makhluk itu membukakan pintu untuk pasangan sehidup sematiku sebelum aku sempat turun dari mobil.

Bengsrek... Brengseeeeekkk!

"Itachi-nii..." pekik Naruto memeluk makhluk sinting brocon sialan.

"Hei hei.. kau tambah besar saja." ucapnya tak kalah heboh. Tangan penuh dosanya melingkar di pinggang seksi pemuda bermata berlian kesayanganku.

"Tch!" gumamku keras sambil membanting pintu Kurama. Baru kali ini aku menjadikan mobil kesayanganku pelampiasan 'hanya' karena cemburu.

"Itachi-nii mau bilang aku gendut kan? Menyebalkaannn!" pekiknya melepas pelukan si gila itu. Pipinya menggembung tanda kesal.

Hei.. seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu kan? Diacuhkan begini...

Invisible Gay...

Bagaimana bisa aku jadi invisible gay begini? Dulu, satu-satunya penyebab aku jadi begini adalah... Si jontor!

Sh*t!

Pakai ingat dia segala... aku jadi tambah kesal!

"Ahahahaaa... maksudku, dia yang tambah besar..." gumamnya membelai perut Naruto, "Sehat-sehat ya manis..."

Dan Naruto tersipu.

Gggrrrrraawwwrrrrr~~~

Kalau saja membunuh tidak dilarang, pasti sudah kulakukan sekarang. Tunggu sebentar!

Bukannya Itachi suka padaku... adik kandungnya yang ganteng ini? Kenapa dia malah menggoda Naruto? Jangan-jangan dia...

Ingin memiliki kami berdua?

Dia benar benar bejat!

"Sasuke ayo masuk.. yang lain sudah menunggu." gumam si keriput berlagak biasa. Tangannya merangkul pundakku, langsung kutepis.

Mendengus sekali, aku menggandeng Naruto masuk. Walau masih agak canggung gara-gara aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, dia tetap menjadi pasangan yang sangat profesional.

"Nee, Teme..." bisiknya meremas lembut lenganku.

"Hn?"

"Aku sayang Sasuke... tidak perlu cerita kalau Sasuke tidak mau. Maaf tadi aku egois."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Kupungut bibirnya lembut.

'bughhh'

Sesuatu yang menabrak punggungku memaksaku menghentikan aksiku. Aku menoleh dan langsung melancarkan death glare andalanku.

"Kau sengaja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja, Otouto. Maaf ak -"

'Jangan sentuh aku.' ucapku tanpa suara.

"Itachii-nii... Sasuke.. jangan bertengkar."

OK. It pisses me off!

Naruto yang melerai... entah kenapa seperti seseorang yang bingung ingin memilih seme yang mana. Gaaaaaaahhhhh!

"Ara... Sasuke dan Naruto sudah datang." Mami Kush tiba-tiba nongol dari arah ruang makan.

Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak.

Perutku mules ...

Bukan! Iki bukan karena aku melihat Mami Kush. Dia sangat manis... maksudku, Naruto jauh lebih manis, tapi... sudahlah!

Kami pun masuk ke ruang makan, dan benar saja...

Aku mendadak ingin muntah. Pencernaanku seolah sedang kacau.

Mataku langsung tertuju ke arah bibir jontor ... SAI !

Jadi ... alasanku menjadi invisible gay adalah karena makhluk jontor itu berada pada radius kurang dari seratus meter. Ditambah lagi ada si sinting keriput.

Kesialanku berlipat ganda.

Menyembunyikan rasa kesalku, akupun duduk. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

Meja makan bundar besar yang hanya dipakai untuk menjamu tamu penting Tou-san ini...

Kuamati baik-baik ...

Di sebelah kiriku ada Naruto... lalu Ani -sialan! Dia curi-curi kesempatan untuk duduk di sebelah cintaku!

Lalu ada... Deidara?

Kemudian Sai yg tepat berhadapan denganku, Paman Obito...(?) Kaa-san, Mami Kush, Tou-san... lalu Papi Min yang duduk tepat di samping kananku.

Acara apa ini sebenarnya?

Well.. bisa dibilang ini bukan makan malam formal, semuanya sudah mulai menyantap hidangan, hanya saja... formasi seperti ini...

"Sebelumnya.. maaf kalau mengganggu." Gumam paman Obitu tiba-tiba. Semua orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan percakapan kecilnya masing-masing kini memusatkan perhatiannya kepada adik kandung Tou-san ini.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kakakku yang ganteng, Fugaku."

Aku ingin muntah. Pujian paman Obito... Tou-san yang sok tersipu... keluarga macam apa ini?

"Terima kasih telah membantuku merawat Sai. Karena kesibukanku, aku jadi merepotkan kalian..."

"Ahahah... tidak perlu begitu. Aku senang bisa membantu adikku yang manis. Ahhahhahahaha."

Ya Tuhan... ada apa dengan keluarga ini?

"Tidak bisa begitu... Kau rela membiayai sunatannya Sai. Dan karena kesibukanku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke.. Maafkan paman, Sas."

Dan semua orang menatapku.. aku harus menjawab ya? Ehem!

"Tidak apa paman. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa bertemu paman seka -uhukkk... uhukk!"

"Sasuke!" pekik Naruto. Tangannya sigap menepuk punggungku.

Sunatannya Sai...

Paman Obito bilang begitu kan?

Mana aku sadarnya telat... Wait! Bukan itu masalahnya.

Sai yang baru saja sunat tidak mengejutkan siapapun, termasuk Naruto. Apa mereka semua tahu tentang sunatannya Sai.. hanya aku yang tidak tahu?

"Kalau kau kelelahan.. kuantar ke kamar ya?" gumamnya menyodorkan segelas air putih. Aku menggeleng pelan saat meminum air putih yang sangat jernih. Walau belum diuji di I*B dan I*B, aku yakin air ini bersih dan sehat.

"Maaf.." ucapku menatap semua bergantian. Aku yakin mereka barusan mengkhawatirkan aku yang ganteng ini...

"Hati-hati Nak... menantuku satu-satunya jangan sampai sakit." ucap papi Min. Mungkin dia ingin mengeluarkan banyolan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang.

'Menantuku satu-satunya...'

Ehehe...

Aku mencoba tetap tenang. Entah kenapa perutku rasanya mual. Aku... tidak sedang hamil kan?

JANGAN BERCANDA!

AKU INI SEME.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih.. Sebagai gantinya. Aku berjanji akan banyak membantu untuk persiapan pernikahan selanjutnya." Gumam Paman Obito sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kupegang janji Paman Obito.." ucap suara di sebelah kiriku.

Menolehkan kepala, aku mendapati Itachi bediri menggandeng pemuda pirang panjang di sebelahnya. Bibirnya perlahan bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin misuh.

" –Karena begitu proyek hotel yang sedang kami kerjakan selesai, aku akan menikahinya…" gumamnya mantab menggenggam erat tangan Deidara, membuat pemuda berkulit langsat itu tersipu.

Damn!

Aku lupa kalau A –Itachi sudah jadian dengannya. Itu berarti tidak hanya naksir aku dan Naruto, tapi ia juga tetap ingin menikahi Deidara.

Itachi ingin memiliki tiga orang sekaligus…

Bukan!

Bukannya aku cemburu atau apa.. aku hanya merasa sangat risih. Apalagi aku adik kandungnya yang ganteng. Kami sedarah!

Tentu saja reaksi dari yang lainnya sangat berbeda. Mereka bahagia… Sangat!

Bahkan Naruto memekik girang sambil reflek memeluk pemuda berambut hitam panjang sinting itu.

Aku muak dengan keluarga ini.

Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali!

"Tch!" decihku tanpa sadar. Bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan sentuhan hangat di pipiku.

"Sasuke.. kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik suara manis Naruto. Ia kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

Rasanya nyaman…

"Kau tidak demam, tapi wajahmu pucat." Gumamnya menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku diam.

Jujur aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Otouto.. kuantar kau ke kamar ya." Gumam sebuah suara tepat di tengkukku, membuatku merinding disko.

"Ehh.. Itachi-nii di sini saja. Biar aku yang antar Sasuke…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aniki kan sedang memberi pengumuman bahagia, sudah seharusnya kau berada di sini."

Gumamku dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. Walau begitu, aku bisa merasakan mataku sendiri yang seolah berbicara pada Itachi, 'jangan –coba –dekati –aku'.

"Dan kau…" kali ini aku menatap Naruto.

Ahh.. wajahnya yang manis itu memang selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

"Kau harus tetap di sini.. Makan yang banyak.." bisikku membelai perut Naruto. aku tahu, makhluk misterius di dalam sana membutuhkan banyak asupan nutrisi.

"Tapi Sasu –emmphh.."

Kubungkam mulutnya yang ingin protes dengan sepotong daging sapi panggang. Well… sejujurnya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan daging lain yang sedang bersembunyi di balik celanaku. Sayangnya.. hal itu tidak mungkin kulakukan di depan semua orang.

Naruto pasti cemburu kalaui ada orang lain yang melihat milikku.

Ehem! Ini bukan sekedar GR-ku. Asal kalian tahu saja, Naruto sangat mencintaiku!

"Umwhh.. Temwe menyebl –"

"Ssstt… telan dulu, Ok?" kusentuh lembut bibirnya dengan telunjukku, dan sebagai balasannya aku mendapat cubitan manja di lengan.

Pipi Naruto menggembung, walau begitu bisa kulihat senyum samar yang terlukis di bibirnya. Tanda ia sangat bahagia dengan perhatian yang kuberikan.

Ahh.. mungkin aku memang harus melupakan urusan Itachi. Aku tidak akan peduli apakan dia suka padaku, atau Naruto, atau Deidara. Selama Aku dan Naruto saling mencintai, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Walau begitu… aku benci Itachi karena dia menyukaiku. Dia mengkhianati kepercayaanku yang mengaguminya sebagai sosok kakak yang ke –ke –keren, dan malah menyukaiku.

Sudahlah.

Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Aku maunya tempe!

Persetan dengan Itachi.

Perpocong dengan Sai!

Dan aku menghabiskan waktu makan malamku untuk memandangi wajah Naruto. Sesekali aku ngobrol dengan Papi Min, namun tak lama setelahnya aku langsung kembali mengalihkan duniaku kepada Uchiha Naruto.

Pemuda pirang yang pura-pura tidak tahu kalau sedang kuperhatikan itu terus saja menghabiskan hidangannya sambil ngobrol dengan yang lain. Sesekali dia melirik ke arahku, dan saat pandangan kami bertabrakan, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya tersipu.

Manisnya…

"Hei, Naru.. kita ke kamar." Bisikku usai ia menghabiskan makanannya. Naruto mengangguk tanpa menatapku sedikitpun. Walau begitu, aku yakin dia sangat paham maksudku mengajaknya ke kamar.

Ehehe..

Diam-diam kami menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berbahagia di ruang makan.

Aku menyelipkan jari-jariku di sela jari-jarinya yang terasa hangat. Kami berjalan perlahan ke kamar. Ahh.. mungkin, menginap di sini bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu." Tanyaku lirih sambil menggandengnya. Tangannya terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ehh? Ada apa di wajahku?" pekiknya panic. Reflek ia menarik tangannya lalu meraba wajahnya sendiri.

Yaampun manis banget!

"Nee~ 'Suke ada apa di wajahku?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia menarik-narik lengan bajuku, mencoba mencuri perhatianku agar aku membantunya mengamati wajah caramel manis itu.

Ugh.. sayang. Kau tidak usah meminta juga aku akan mengamatimu baik-baik, dengan cara saksama dan dalam tempoh seumur hidupku.

Tersenyum dalam hati, aku membiarkannya panic.

"Temee~ beritahu aku…" rengeknya saat aku membuka pintu kamar. Aku berbalik, tersenyum ke arahnya lalu menarik tubuh Naruto masuk ke kamar, kemudian memeluknya.

"S –'Suke…" bisiknya terbata. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan leher dan pundak kirinya. kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda yang sangat aku cintai ini.

Wangi citrus…

"Hei.. kau sedang banyak pikiran ya?" gumamnya balas memelukku. Kedua tangannya mengelus punggungku. Rasanya sangat menenangkan.

Aku mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Walau aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan masalah Itachi, juga sunatan Sai, atau apalah semua itu.. rasa kesal itu masih saja menghantuiku.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku…" ucapnya lembut. Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai dengan suara lirih.

" –kalau kau mau."

Kuangkat tangan kananku untuk mengacak rambut pirang indahnya. Melepas pelukan, kujauhkan tubuhku darinya, lalu kutatap dalam sapphire kembar yang telah menenggelamkan rasa cintaku.

"Wajahmu merah…" gumamku mengelus kedua pipinya.

"Kau malu?" gumamku menempelkan jidat lebarku ke keningnya. Hidung mancungku bersentuhan dengan hidungnya yang mungil.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Karena aku terus memandangimu.."

Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah yang terlontar dari bibir sexy-ku barusan adalah kalimat pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas Naruto kembali mengangguk. Kini kedua tangannya memegang lenganku.

Aku kembali menelusupkan lengan kananku ke belakang leher pemuda kesayanganku ini, lalu menariknya. Sementara lengan kiriku memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sasuke..? Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Teruslah menjadi Naruto yang seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Terima kasih."

Naruto diam.

Aku tahu dia bingung dengan ucapanku. walau begitu dia sama sekali tidak bertanya. Ahh sungguh pasangan yang sangat pengertian. Naruto tidak mau menambah beban dosa –maksudku, beban pikiranku.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu…

Kami masih berdiri

Bukan… bukan Sasuke Jr. yang berdiri! Aku dan Naruto masih dalam posisi berdiri, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kasihan pemuda hamil ini kalau terus-terusan berdiri.

Duhh..

Bicara tentang 'berdiri'. Sasuke Jr. jadi mulai bangun dan ingin berdiri…

"Naruto.."

Kutarik tubuh yang hanya boleh diesntuh olehku ke ranjang. Kududukkan dia di atas kedua pahaku.

"Ngghh.. Kau mendudukinya.. nakal." Bisikku vulgar sebelum akhirnya menjilat rahang Naruto.

"Eeehh?"

Aku tahu wajahnya kembali merah. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan wajahku. Bagian bawah tubuhnya berusaha keras agar tidak 'menduduki' milikku. Namun tindakan malu-malunya menjadi sesuatu yang erotis bagiku. Kejantananku semakin bangun…

"Sasuke.." ucapnya ketika aku mulai menjilati wajahnya. Tangannya makin berusaha menyingkirkanku. Otomatis, aku makin bersemangat.

"Hnn…" gumamku di sela kegiatan menelusur tulang hidungnya dengan lidahku.

"Nnnhh… aku mau mandi duluu…"

"Tidak boleh." Potongku cepat.

Aku sudah setengah bangun begini, kalau kegiatan kami sampai terpotong di tengah jalan, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan mood.

"Aaahh!" pekiknya saat kutelusupkan tanganku menelusur tulang belakangnya.

"Nnghh.. kalau T –Teme tidak mengizinkanku mandi.." erangnya mendorongku cukup kuat.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu!"

OK. ucapan tegasnya barusan membuatku membatu.

Please.. Aku bukan Malin Kundang kan?

Uchiha Naruto bukan emaknya Malin kan?

Ya Tuhan… kenapa musti mandi segala sih? Toh nanti bakal lengket lagi kan? Mending juga nanti.. mandi bersama, sekalian melanjutkan ronde ke-2 jika beruntung.

Tapi.. kalau Naruto maunya mandi sekarang…

Aku menghela nafas berat. Pasti aku sudah mengutarakan niat untuk ikutan mandi kalau saja suara cempreng yang entah bagaimana terdengar merdu dan menggairahkan di telingaku itu tidak melengking dan sekali lagi membekukanku.

"Sasuke tunggu di sini. Tidak. Boleh. Ikut. Mandi."

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk pasrah.

Ugh… memang hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa menaklukkanku begini. Tak salah aku jatuh cinta dan menikah dengannya.

Perlahan, pemuda yang sudah naik 4 kilogram itu turun dari pahaku, lalu mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi. Teganya dia sama sekali tidak berhenti dan melirik ke arahku secara dramatis seperti yang di sinetron.

Baiklah!

Aku yang akan membuatnya dramatis!

Kubuka dua kancing baju teratasku, lalu kubuka sedikit pahaku, menunjukkan gundukan Sasuke Jr. yang minta dimasukkan ke lubang kenikmatan Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Dia berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahku. Bisa kutangkap keterkejutan dari wajah mulusnya..

"Jangan terlalu lama.. dia sudah tidak sabar," gumamku ngawur.

Tangan kiriku menelusur gundukan di pangkal pahaku dengan jari telunjuk. Jujur, aku setengah merinding saat membayangkan Naruto yang melakukan ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah Naruto kembali merah. Ia mulai berjalan mundur memasuki kamar mandi.

Perlahan..

Perlahan hingga ia masuk.

Tangannya lalu reflek membanting pintu kamar mandi, lalu setelahnya kudengar teriakan tertahan dari dalam.

"Sasukee! Baka Teme!"

Dia benar-benar polos dan manis. Sekeping DVD nista tak mampu mengubah pasangan sehidup-sematiku yang sangat aku cintai!

Dan aku hanya bisa terkikik geli. Andai saja dia tadi tidak melarangku ikutan mandi, pasti sekarang aku sudah menyusulnya ke kamar mandi.. lalu kami sudah melakukan Itu…

Duhh.. milikku tambah berdiri.

'_**Kimi o suki dake ja mono tarinai**_

_**Akogare dake ja umekirenai**_

_**Samishisa dake ga kyo mo RIARU de**_

_**Ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau..'**_

Kutarik keluar benda gepeng yang menyala-nyala dari kantong celanaku. Di sana tertulis nama seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat. Jempolku hampir menyentuh icon berwarna merah kalau saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa pria keriputan yang menelfonku ini sangat menyebalkan.

Kalau ku-reject, dia pasti akan menelfonku lagi dan lagi…

Aku tidak mau nantinya hal tersebut akan mengganggu kelancaran hubungan diplomatic dan hubungan fisik antar dua jiwa yang sehat antara aku dan Naruto.

Tch!

Menghela nafas berat.. aku mengangkat telfonnya.

"**Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" **ucap suara di seberang. Entah bagaimana dia terdengan seperti sedang sangat berhati-hati.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Gumamku menekankan kata 'sibuk'. Serius! Aku malas sekali bertemu dengannya. Melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak mau.. apalagi bicara dengannya!

Aniki terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuatku yakin bahwa ia sedang berada pada radius kurang dari 10 meter dariku, **"Jangan bohong. Tidak ada suara Naruto di sana."**

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sahutku kesal.

"**Tentu saja urusanku! Aku harus bicara denganmu, Otouto. Masalah tadi siang aku –"**

"Aku akan melupakannya. Kuanggap tidak pernah terjadi. Menikahlah dengan Deidara dan hidup bahagia!"

'degh'

Aku kesal… sangat kesal.

Kenapa aku terdengar seperti seorang mantan pacdar yang ditinggal menikah?

Brengsek!

"**Dengar.." **gumamnya dengan nada menurun. Itachi menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku tambah ingin membunuhnya.

"**Aku tahu kau salah paham, dan aku harus meluruskannya. Berhenti menjadi anak manja dan temui aku sekarang ju –"**

'cklek' kuputus sambungan telfonnya.

Apa katanya tadi?

Salah paham?

Anak manja?

Benar-benar tidak termaafkan!

Brengsek! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Moodku untuk bercinta hilang sudah…

Semua ini gara-gara si keriput brengsek Uchiha Itachi!

Dan aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kubuka kasar pintu kamarku hanya untuk mendapati sesosok makhluk pucat berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Kalau saja aku tidak menyadari keriput di pipinya, aku pasti sudah berteriak dramatis.

"Otou –"

"Aku tidak ingin Naruto melihatmu disini." Potongku cepat dan nyaris akurat. Serius.. bukannya aku takut kalau Naru memergokiku selingkuh atau apa, aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto tahu saat Itaput membongkar kebusukannya. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh, apalagi dengan si keriput ini.

Itachi mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai berjalan di depanku. Aku mengikutinya sebal. Dalam nhati aku mengutuk langkahnya yang sangat lamban itu.

"Jangan di kamarku ya.. disana ada Dei tidur. Dia kebanyakan minum." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak sudi masuk ke kamarmu."

Aku jadi bingung. Tadi di telfon, dia bicaranya sangat hati-hati. Lalu tiba-tiba nadanya naik saat aku bersikap keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sekarang dia kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Disini saja.." gumamnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Hampir saja aku menubruk badannya yang lebih pendek kurang dari 3cm dariku itu.

Kuamati sekeliling…

Sial sekali. gara-gara melamun, aku tidak menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di… kuburan! Maksudku, kami berada di halaman samping dan disini ada kuburan anjingnya Aniki. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Pakkun. Kalau aku mendongakkan kepala, terlihat balkon yang terhubung dengan ruang baca di sebelah kamarku.

Kenapa musti di tempat ini sih? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa musti jalan jauh kalau akhirnya mager di sebuah tempat yang dekat dengan kamarku? Si tua satu ini benar-benar tidak efektif!

"Jadi.. kenapa tadi siang kau bilang, 'aku benci Aniki' padaku." Tanya Itachi to the point. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Memikirkanku…

Aku diam. Tidak sudi menjawab.

Apa yang dia inginkan? Dia ingin agar aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya? Hell no! Aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat kucintai. Apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini, aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun. Termasuk Aniki keriput satu ini.

"Otouto.." gumamnya dengan nada yang sulit di artikan. Binar di matanya sama seperti yang kulihat tadi siang. Reflek aku mundur satu langkah.

"Katakan, aku Otouto-mu kan?" ucapku tegas dengan sikap siaga.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah Otouto yang paling aku cintai. Jangan bilang bahwa kau berfikir aku bukan Aniki-mu. Dengar…" dia mendekat dan memegang erat kedua pundakku.

" –kita tidak sedang berada dalam dunia sinetron.."

OK. Dia salah mengartikan pertanyaanku. Kalau masalah ini, aku yakin 100% bahwa aku dan dia sedarah. Buktinya kami sama-sama seme, rambut hitam, mata obsidian, kulit putih susu dan halus (walau dia agak keriput). Permainan ranjang kami juga sama-sama keren (walau dia AGAK lebih jago). Pokoknya aku yakin kami sedarah.

Antara sweatdrop dan rasa kesal. Aku mencengkram lengannya. Sepertinya aku harus melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih mudah dimengerti. Bagaimanapun aku masih berharap bahwa dia adalah Aniki-ku.. dia menganggapku HANYA sebagai Otouto-nya.

Dengan begitu, aku bisa misuh dan marah padanya dengan tenang. Ya.. begitulah keluarga yang seharusnya.

"Apa karena masalah ini kau marah padaku?"

Menghela nafas panjang, aku mendapati senyum simpul di bibirnya. Dia tambah salah paham.

"A –"

"Aku tidak tahuDengar Otouto.. walaupun kau bukan adikku. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Aku janji.. Dan untuk masalah 'melakukan itu'.. Aku akan melakukannya."

'degh'

Aku mendorongnya menjauh. Dia bilang kalau tidak sedarah, dia akan 'melakukan itu'.

Bejat!

Dia bejat!

Dia benar-benar suka padaku! Tapi… kenapa dia ingin menikah dengan Deidara? Dan dia juga sempat bilang bahwa Dei manis, makanya dia merekam kegiatan intim mereka. Walau begitu, fakta bahwa dia ingin mendokumentasikan aku dan Naruto yang sedang anuanu tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Otouto?" gumamnya bingung. Aku tahu terkadang manusia keriputan ini sangat clueless, hanya saja… ini sudah keterlaluan.

Menghela nafas panjang, aku mulai bertanya demi mengetahui kebenaran hipotesisku, "Aniki,,"

" –Ya!" pekiknya senang saat melihatku berjalan mendekat. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau jawaban yang diucapkannya nanti tidak bohong.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Jujur bibirku rasanya kelu saat mengucapkan kalimat satu ini.

"Sangat! Aku menyukai.. menyayangi.. bahkan mencintai dirimu, Otouto!"

Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. Tersirat sebuah rasa bangga yang Itachi rasakan saat aku melihat raut wajahnya.

Tenang… tenag Sas.

"Baiklah… Keinginanmu merekam kegiatanku dengan Naruto.. kau ingin melihatku, taua melihat Naruto?"

Aniki terdiam, alisnya berkerut seolah menambah kesan keriput di wajahnya. Aku yakin, pertanyaan ini sangat sulit dijawab. Dia kan suka aku dan Naru –

"Tentu saja Otouto." Gumamnya dengan wajah setengah tersenyum. Semburat merah kembali nangkring di pipinya.

Sh*t!

Aku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga! Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Dia benar-benar maniak brengsek. Melangkahkan kaki, aku hampir saja melayangkan pukulanku kalau saja bibirnya tidak kembali bergerak.

"Kau ini Otouto yang sangat kusayangi…" dan aku kembali melihat binar aneh di matanya.

"Kau ingat.. Pakkun?" tanyanya menatap mataku dalam.

"Dia anjing.." gumamku malas. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan makhluk yang keriputnya seratus kali lebih banyak ketimbang Aniki itu.

"Dulu saat berusia 6 tahun, kau sangat membencinya. Walau begitu, aku ngotot ingin memeliharanya, dan kau jadi terpaksa bermain dengannya juga.. dan saat Pakkun mati, aku menangis. Kau… juga ikut menangis. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau kau sangat menyayangiku. Kau menangis karena melihatku menangis kan?"

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. Memang benar saat itu aku menangis.. tapi alasanku menangis adalah karena Kaa-san mengubur PSP-ku yang rusak bersamaan dengan bangkai Pakkun. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah… apa hubungannya kematian Pakkun dengan semua ini?

"Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjagamu baik-baik karena aku tahu… kau adalah orang yang paling menyayangiku."

OK. Aniki salah besar soal hal ini.

"Kau ingat.. kita sering mandi bareng, makan bareng.. tidur bareng nonton dvd bareng…"

Aku merinding. Ingatannya soal diriku sungguh mengerikan.

"Aku menganggapmu sudah seperti …" matanya makin menatapku intens. Jujur aku ingin lari. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

" –Anakku sendiri."

Dan aku tersedak dalam hati. Apa-apaan dia barusan? Dia menganggapku sebagai anaknya?

"Aku sudah bersamamu sejak sebelum kau bisa mengingat.. Adikku yang sangat manis.. Aku menyaksikan pertumbuhanmu dengan mataku sendiri. Dari Sasuke yang sangat manis hingga menjadi Sasuke yang keren. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan sedikitpun."

Sepertinya aku mulai paham dengan arah pembicaraan kami. Dia terobsesi kepadaku! Seperti seorang ayah yang terobsesi pada anak perempuannya, seolah tidak ingin anak perempuannya menikah dengan pria sebarangan.

Hell! Aku seorang pria! Lelaki sejati!

Dan dia menceritakan alasannya memasang kamera-kamera itu… Membenarkan dugaanku, Aniki mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku bahagia.

Ini sungguh konyol… sangat konyol!

Kok bisa-bisanya makhluk nseperti ini hidup.. Yahh.. walau begitu aku bersyukur bahwa dia tetap menjadi Aniki-ku. Walau caranya sedikit ekstrim, paling tidak.. dia tidak menganggapku yang aneh-aneh.

" –dan pasti.. aku tetap akan melakukan itu."

'degh'

Baru saja menghela nafas lega. Dia sudah bicara aneh lagi.

Melakukan itu… melakukan itu… melakukan apaaaa?

"Aku akan tetap menyayangi Sasuke.. walau Sasuke sudah menikah, walau aku sendiri juga sudah menikah. Karena Sasuke adalah Otouto-ku yang paling manis." Kali ini dia tersenyum. Terlihat sangat…. Manis?

Ya ampun aku jadi bingung… makhluk apa dia sebenarnya.

"Baguslah. Aku juga akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai Aniki." gumamku. Terselip sedikit rasa lega disana. syukurlah.. hubungan kami tetap Aniki-Otouto.

"Aku sayang Sasuke…"

"Aku juga." gumamku tanpa sadar, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah benda solid ke kepalaku.

'duagh!'

Mendecih sebal, mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang. Kuambil perlahan benda yang kahirnya mendarat di tanah itu.

Sebuah ponsel yang masih menyala…

Layarnya menunjukkan pencarian GPS... mencariku melalui GPS?

Ponsel warna orange?

Aku pun mendongak ke atas..

Sh*t!

Benar saja… disana ada Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya ke arah kami. Jangan bilang dia mendengar apa yang baru saja kuucapkan…

Brengsek! Jangan sampai dia salah paham!

"Na –"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Itachi-nii di tempat gelap begitu.. " tanyanya terbata.

Bibirku terkunci rapat. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata…

"Pakaianmu… Sasuke ternyata kau…"

Dan aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang lupa mengancingkan dua kancing teratas yang tadi sempat kubuka.

Brengsek!

Naruto pasti berfikir yang aneh-aneh!

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Akhirnya apdet juga…

Kyuu minta maaf banget karena udah molor lama. Bukan apa-apa.. kemarin Kyuu persiapan final exam buat salah satu mata kuliah yang mendadak banget.

Maaf minna-san (-/|\-)

Ohh ya.. disini ga ada lemon.. tapi tenang aja, chap depan bakal ada lemon kok :*

Kyuu baca semua review minna-san… dan seperti biasanya Kyuu gabisa bales satu-satu.. yang jelas Kyuu sangat senang dan berusaha mengaplikasikan kritik dan saran yang readers kasih…

Terima kasih banyak *bows*

Yang udah mention Kyuu di twitter juga makasih.. maaf belum sempat Kyuu bales. Kyuu menghilang dari peradaban karena terlalu sibuk. Dan sekarang mau balik lagi… yeahhhh XD

Terima kasih banyak minna-san.. readers-sama…

Sebagai permintaan maaf Kyuu, Kyuu bikin cerita one-shot abal, judulnya **Sasuke si raja Gombal –Edisi Galau TA** semoga bisa menghibur :*

.

.

**Akhir kata..**

**Review please (-/|\-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sarap dan gak jelas, minim humor.. gomen nee**

**typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) yang tak pernah lelah mencintaiku**

**.**

**.**

**Part 18:**

"**Secangkir Susu Jahe –Hangat.. Dingin.. Panas****"**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto…" suaraku terdengar datar. Aku benar-benar mencoba terdengar seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mau terlihat mencurigakan, apalagi mencuri ayam.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda ganteng berkulit putih susu bermata indah. Tinggi, tubuh atletis tanpa harus minum L-m*n. Ya.. itulah aku. Cintaku adalah seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis sangat seksi, Uchiha Naruto.

Dan barusan… dia memergokiku berduaan dengan Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungku yang tidak seganteng aku di tempat gelap. Parahnya lagi, dua kancing baju teratasku terbuka, menunjukkan dada bidangku. Lebih sialnya, kemungkinan besar dia mendengar pengakuanku, juga Aniki yang mengatakan bahwa kami saling menyayangi.

Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Deklarasi itu hanya menegaskan bahwa hubungan kami sama.. dan akan selalu sama seperti saat aku lahir dulu. Dia kakakku, dan aku adiknya yang ganteng dan keren.

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berusaha menjelaskan kepada Naruto bahwa hubungan antara Itachi dan aku hanyalah sebatas Aniki-Otouto, lupkan fakta bahwa dia sangat terobsesi pada kebahagiaanku.

Doakan aku..

"Hei.." gumamku memeluknya yang menungguku di anak tangga paling atas.

Dingin… tanpa reaksi.

"Kau menjatuhkan ponselmu.." bisikku lembut. Tanganku menyelipkan ponsel orange Naruto ke saku atasan piyama bergambar rubah yang dipakainya. Kalau tidak salah, Aniki yang belikan piyama ini untuknya.

Tanganku nakal menelusur dadanya, aku bisa merasakan dia tidak memakai kaos dalam. Uhh.. pasti dia ingin melakukan yang anget-anget denganku.

"Kita pulang." Ucapnya dingin. Kedua lengannya melepas pelukanku, sapphire kembarnya menatapku tajam.

Menelan ludah, aku mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran bahwa Naruto mengira aku selingkuh atau apalah itu namanya dengan Itachi. Itu sangat tidak mungkin!

Bukannya aku minder jika harus tanding ranjang dengannya. Well.. dia memang AGAK jago soal hal perkasuran.. bukan! Pastinya bukan itu. Aku yakin 100 persen bahwa aku le –lebih jago.

Damn!

Yang jelas, aku tidak mungkin selingkuh karena aku sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam lautan gairah cinta enam Sembilan bersama pasangan sehidup sematiku.. Uchiha Naruto!

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang, hn? Kau bilang ingin menginap disi –"

Kupotong sendiri kalimatku saat pemuda berambut jerami yang sangat aku cintai ini menepis tangan putih susuku yang hendak membelai pipinya.

"Pokoknya aku mau pulang." Tegasnya dengan nada merajuk. Jemari manisnya mengancingkan bajuku, lalu merapikan lengan baju yang tadi sempat kugulung. Diambilnya, tasku, juga tas berisi buku-buku miliknya yang ternyata sudah Naruto letakkan di dekat kaki.

OK. kalau begini, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya untuk pulang, sekaligus menanyakan apa saja yang ia dengar, lebih tepatnya.. apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku dan Aniki.

Menghela nafas berat, kusambar kedua tas yang Naruto bawa, lalu mengikuti langkahnya menuruni tangga.

Pupus sudah harapanku untuk bercinta malam ini.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, kami pun bergegas pulang. Dalam hati aku sangat lega karena masalah Aniki sudah terselesaikan. Namun di sisi lain, hatiku merana karena malam ini Sasuke Jr. akan kedinginan.

Kasihan sekali burung yang harus membawa sepasang batu berisi lahar panas itu…

"Otouto!" seru suara dari arah rumah saat aku akan masuk mobil. Naruto sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Cepat Teme.. Kita pulang.." rengek Naruto menarik-narik bajuku dari dalam mobil. Dia kelihatan sangat kesal saat Itachi menghampiri kami.

Mengeryitkan dahi, aku tetap menunggu Aniki. Bagaimanapun, dia kelihatan terburu-buru. Sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Entahlah..

"Temee~~" rengeknya lagi.

"Sebentar.. Aniki memanggilku. Cukup satu menit, OK?"

Aku tahu Naruto menggerutu kesal, tapi tetap saja.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Aniki yang kini sudah sampai di hadapanku. Dipegangnya pundakku erat, nafasnya tersengal seolah habis melakukan adegan ran…cu.

"Otouto.. ha`aahh.."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Aniki. tarik nafas dalam… tahan… hembuskan… tarik nafas.. tahan… henbuskan…" kuucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali demi mengembalikan tempo nafas dan detak jantung Aniki. Walau kedengarannya aku seperti sedang memberi panduan kepada ibu hamil yang akan melahirkan, sebenarnya –well.. mungkin bisa dibilang, ini sekaligus latihan menenangkan Naruto yang kelak akan melahirkan (?)

Tidak lama setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, Aniki menarikku, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, lalu –

"Teme! Ayo pulaaangg!"

Dan lengkingan suara Naruto diiringi bunyi klakson memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan Uchiha Itachi yang kini mematung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aniki menuntut sambil mengetok jendela di sebelahku. Tch! Aku jadi ingat kejadian di depan kantor PolKon.

Merasa sedikit sebal, aku hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin Kurama dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kediaman Uchiha.

"Kau ini, kenapa sih dekat-dekat Itachi-nii?" Naruto merasa sangat sebal. Mood-nya buruk. Aku tahu itu.. Maaf ya Sasuke Jr. malam ini mungkin kau tidak bisa bersarang di dalam lubang yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Dia kan Aniki-ku." Jawabku singkat, padat dan .. kurang jelas?

"Kau menyebalkan! Teme menyebalkan! Kenapa sih tidak paham apa maksudku?" runtuknya lagi. Aku pernah dengar kalau orang hamil itu sensitive, jadi lebih mudah marah dan tersinggung. Walau jujur aku merasa senang karena Naruto cemburu, yang memiliki arti bahwa ia sangat mencintaiku, aku juga merasa –agak- kesal. Ternyata memiliki pasangan posesif tidak selalu menyenangkan.

Well.. mungkin ini hadiah yang kudapat karena selama ini posesif sama Naruto. Mungkin…

"Menyebalkan.. menyebalkan… kau selalu bilang aku menyebalkan. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Separuh hatiku ingin menggodanya, membuatnya tersipu.. separuhnya lagi merasa khawatir kalau-kalau jawaban yang kudapat tidak sesuai keinginanku.

"Teme itu mantan pacarnya banyak. Menyebalkan! Teme itu ganteng dan disukai banyak orang, menyebalkan! Teme pintar dan rapi, bawanya juga mobil keren.. tiap kali menungguku di kampus, pasti banyak yang bisik-bisik membicarakan ini itu tentang Teme-KU, ingin jadi pacarnya-lah.. selingkuhannya-lah… Pasti di kantor juga begitu. Menyebalkan!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menahan tawa sekaligus rona merah di pipiku. Naruto cemburu, aku senang. Dan yang paling membuatku berbunga-bunga adalah… ini pertama kalinya dia menyebutku ganteng. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat…

Naruto mendengus sebal, matanya kini menatapku tajam. Walau masih memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Dengar ya Teme, kau ini menyebalkan.. tapi aku suka. Jadi jangan coba-coba berpaling dariku, atau kau akan menyesal. Mengerti?"

Aku hampir saja menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak kalau saja aku tidak mengingat fakta bahwa kekasih hatiku ini tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Untung aku bisa menahan nafsuku, kalau tidak.. dia pasti sudah celaka.

Menghela nafas lega, aku hanya ber-hn sekali.

"Bagus." Gumamnya puas.

Malam ini satu-satunya Uchiha berambut pirang jadi cerewet.. sangat cerewet. Dan aku suka…

Efek kehamilan kadang menyenangkan juga. Dia jadi bicara ini itu tentang perasaannya padaku, aku jadi senang. Walau dulu aku sering mendengar pujian, ungkapan perasaan dari mantan pacarku, mantan selingkuhanku, mantan gebetanku, tetangganya mantan pacarku, tetangga mantan mantan mantan mantan yang lain.. pujian paling membahagiakan untukku adalah pujian dari Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu menyebalkan. Tidak paham apa yang kurasakan tadi."

'degh'

Kalimat terakhirnya melemah. Mungkinkan benar bahwa dia mendengar ungkapan saling menyayangi aku dan Aniki.. lalu dia berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kami?

Kalau dipikir-pikir.. tadi dia juga berusaha mencegahku menghabiskan waktu dengan Aniki. Biasanya kan mereka sangat akrab, tadi saja Naruto sempat memeluk Itachi kan? Tapi kenapa.. setelah kejadian jatuhnya ponsel orange ke kepalaku, sikapnya kepada Aniki jadi berubah?

Mungkinkah…

"Teme tidak usah mandi, langsung tidur saja." Gumamnya tiba-tiba saat kami memasuki gerbang rumah impian yang interiornya kudesain sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Dia kan paling tahu kalau aku tidak suka tidur dalam keadaan belum mandi, kenapa menyuruhku tidak mandi sih? Sebenarnya.. siapa yang menyebalkan disini?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak mandi." Ucapku mematikan mesin. Menjinjing kedua tas kami, aku segera turun, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Tuhh kan Teme menyebalkan." Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya maju. Dia ngambek (lagi)

"Dengar.." tangan kananku mengacak rambutnya kemudian berbisik, "Ini bukan senam yang iya iyalah.. jadi tidak usah pakai acara menyebalkan.. menyebalkan segala."

Dan aku mendapat cubitan di lengan umpatan 'menyebalkan' sebagai balasannya.

Terkikik geli, kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Ahh.. plaing tidak dia sudah bisa tersenyum.

"Pokoknya Sasuke tidak usah mandi, yaa~" kali Naruto menatapku dengan mata membulat dan ekspresi yang bisa membuat burung manapun jatuh saat terbang, puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Aku tidak suka lengket saat tidur."

Walau tidak tahu akan bagaimana wajahku, aku mencoba meng-copy ekspresi wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga kirinya, " –kecuali lengket karena kita habis melakukan I –t –u."

Dan wajahnya memerah.

Naruto mendorongku sampai ke tangga, lalu memaksaku naik. Walau begitu, dia tetap mewanti-wanti agar aku tidak mandi. Untuk urusan lengket, dia bilang akan mengatasinya.

Well.. sudahlah. Mungkin sesekali hemat air tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung berkontribusi dalam aksi penyelamatan bumi demi tersedianya air bersih dan lingkungan yang asri bagi anak cucu kita di masa depan.

Kurasa jarang mandi bukan ide yang buruk..

Wait! Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan yang tidak-tidak? ? ?

Akhirnya aku naik tangga sendirian.. masuk kamar sendirian… berasa bujangan. Naruto bilang dia mau mengambilkan sesuatu untukku. Entah apa itu.. yang jelas aku tidak boleh mandi.

Yaa.. yaa.. yaaa..

Aku tidak akan mandi.

Mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos singlet dan kolor tanpa celana dalam, rasanya tetap gerah. Kuturunkan suhu kamar kami biar adhem..

Baru saja merebahkan diri di kamar, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Naruto masuk membawa nampan berisi cangkir yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap beraroma khas, disampingnya ada se-pack besar tissue.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. Tissue sebanyak itu.. apa dia mau lomba j*rk off denganku? Tidak mungkin.. Naruto pasti tahu kalau aku yang akan menang. Lalu untuk apa?

"Sasuke minum ini biar ubuhmu hangat. Tadi Itachi-nii membawamu ke tempat dingin, mana pakaianmu begitu.. kalau kau tambah sakit bagaimana? Aku tidak akan memaafkan Itachi-nii!" gerutunya meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil samping ranjang kami.

"Kau tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang egois seperti dia. Mengajak Otouto-nya yang sedang sakit ke tempat dingin.. dia bukan Aniki yang baik." gumamnya mengambil cangkir, lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

Jadi.. dia marah sama Aniki gara-gara ini?

Bukan karena mengira kami selingkuh atau apa, tapi karena Aniki membawaku ke tempat yang berpotensi membuatku sakit?

Aku tersenyum simpul. Dia benar-benar polos..

"Susu?" tanyaku melihat warna putih di dalam cangkir keramik bertuliskan inisialku dan inisialnya Naruto.

"Susu jahe.." gumamnya mengoreksiku. Tangannya sibuk membuka pack tissue yang ternyata berisi tissue basah. Mau apa dia pakau tissue basah sebanyak itu?

Matanya menatapku sebal saat ia melihat angka yang tertera pada remote AC, "Kau ingin tambah sakit?"

Aku diam menahan tawa. Hari ini dia benar-benar mirip ibu-ibu cerewet yang anaknya bandel. Tunggu! Kan aku suaminya.. bukan anaknya!

Setelah menaikkan suhu ruangan, dia mendekatiku membawa beberapa lembar tissue basah di tangan kanannya, dan se-pack sisanya di tangan kiri. Ini bukan madu di tangan kananmu, racun di tangan kirimu.. dia membawa benda yang sama di kedua tangannya! Aku tahu tissue-lah yang akan dia berikan padaku.

Pura-pura cuek, aku menyeruput susu jahe yang dibuatkannya untukku. Uhh.. ini enak sekali, rasanya badanku jadi hangat. Kalau saja cairan putih di dalam cangkir ini adalah cairan putih dari dalam tubuh Naruto, tubuhku tidak hanya akan merasa hangat.. tapi gairahku juga pasti ikut terbakar!

"Nnhh~" lenguhku saat kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Kudapati Naruto tengah duduk di sampingku. Menyadari tatapan penasaranku, dia tersenyum.

"Biar tidak lengket.." gumamnya telaten mengusapkan tissue basah ke wajahku, namun tidak mengganggu aktivitasku mik susu. Wajah seriusnya yang sangat dekat.. penuh konsentrasi.. Uhh! Untung gak tumpeh-tumpeh ini aku minumnya..

Selesai dengan wajahku, Naruto beralih ke leher.. lalu tangan kiriku. Mulai dari pundak hingga ujung jari.. aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri menerima perlakuannya. Rasanya dingin-dingin geli menggoda..ugh!

"Hei.. aku kan bukan orang sakit." gumamku meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong. Tangan kananku lalu mengacak rambutnya sayang.

Kutarik dagunya, membawa bibir manis itu ke bibirku yang lapar.

"Ewmmhh.." lenguhnya tertahan. Matanya menatapku sebal, memaksaku untuk menyudahi kegiatan yang sebenarnya bisa kulanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Pasti mau bilang menyebalkan.." kusentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk yang biasa memasuki lubangnya yang sempit. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, lucu sekali.

Ugh..

Lubang… lubang… milikku jadi ingin bangun, tapi ini sudah jam 23.59. gimana dong…

Kami sama-sama diam. Yang terdengar di telingaku hanya langkah jarum jam dan rintik hujan yang mulai turun di luar sana, ditambah suara detak jantungku sendiri yang berdenyut lebih cepat.. aku seolah jones yang galau menghabiskan malam Minggunya untuk berdoa meminta hujan.

Bukan.. aku bukan jones.

Kegalauanku kali ini adalah, apakah aku akan mengistirahatkan sang burung di dalam sarang hangat kesukaannya, tapi waktu sudah terlalu malam dan besok kami harus masuk kerja.. Atau membiarkannya kedinginan dan tidak bisa tidur. Ini sungguh pilihan yang sangat sulit.

Mantabkan hatimu Sas… kau harus bisa memilih! Egois juga tidak apa-apa.. dan kurasa saat ini kau memang harus egois!

Aku menyeringai menyetujui inner diriku yang sangat baik hati. Bagaimana tidak baik hati? Dia begitu memikirkan si imut ndut di bawah sana yang harus membawa sepasang bola berisikan lava pijar berwarna putih kental.

Ya.. dia harus beristirahat di dalam sarangnya.

"Mau membantuku membersihkan bagian yang lain? Rasanya lengket dan… panas." Gumamku memeluk tubuhnya yang sedang menarik beberapa lembar tissue baru. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang sesaat menerima sentuhanku.

"Bagian ini.." bisikku di belakang telinganya. Tangan kananku memeluk lembut pinggangnya, sementara tangan kiriku menelusup piyama kyuubi-nya, menyentuh dadanya yang halus.

"Nghh~ Teme.." ucapnya terbata. Nipple kiri yang kini kutekan-tekan mulai menegang.

"Lalu, disini…" kujilat leher jenjangnya, kugigit pelan.. membuat Naruto mengeliat. Tangan kananku menyentuh gundukan di selangkangannya tanpa repot-repot melepaskan dekapan dari pinggangnya.

"Jawab aku.. Uchiha Naruto." bisikku dengan nada rendah memberi tekanan pada kata Uchiha. Kedua tanganku kini memeluknya erat.

"Hu'umhh.." gumamnya kelewat pelan sambil mengangguk dua kali, kedua tangannya membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan basah-basah menembus singlet tipisku. Dia masih memegang tissue.

Jangan bilang kalau Naruto mengartikan undanganku tadi sebagai.. permohonan untuk benar-benar membantuku menghilangkan rasa lengket dengan tissue basahnya. Yaampun dia beneran sangat polos!

Aku jadi tidak tahan lagiiii!

Kami pun menyudahi pelukan hangat yang sangat nyaman. Naruto lalu membantuku melepas kaos yang seharusnya bisa kulepas sendiri.

Dia menelan ludah..

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang makin bersemu saat mata birunya menangkap gambar tubuh atletis yang biasa menindihnya. Tubuhku yang sexy dan gagah.

"Uhh.. panas.." gumamku mengibaskan tangan ke arah leher. Kukibaskan rambutku bak bintang iklan shampoo. Well, tujuan utamaku adalah menggodanya, kurasa berhasil,, terbukti dari tangannya yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan tissue yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Berasa bintang iklan minuman berenergi nih..

Pemuda impianku itu pun mengambil tissue baru lalu mulai mengusapkannya ke dadaku.

Dingin..

Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menggrepe tubuhku, sapphire-nya menghindari kontak dengan onyx kebanggaanku. Sesekali bibir manisnya membuka percakapan yang sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Hanya saja, aku memilih untuk menjawabnya singkat-singkat dengan tujuan tertentu.

Selesai dengan dada dan punggungku, tangan caramel bersenjatakan tissue basah itu turun ke perutku. Otot-otot perutku yang sexy karena sering berolahraga ranjang membuat Naruto makin tersipu.

Hei hei hei… dia sering melihatku telanjang kan? Kenapa masih saja tersipu saat melihatku topless?

Mungkinkah… setiap hari dia jatuh cinta padaku, lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi…?

Kyaaaa!

Kupegang kedua tangannya, lalu kubuang sembarangan tissue yang ia bawa.

"Sasuke?" ia menatapku bingung.

Got ya! Akhirnya mata kami bertemu.

Tetap memasang wajah datar, aku menarik tangan kirinya ke wajahku, kucium sekilas. Sementara tangan kanannya kuletakkan di dadaku yang sedari tadi bergemuruh seperti kentongan yang dipukul-pukul saat ada maling.

Dan kombinasi sapphire-nya yang membulat dan wajah manis bersemburat merah di pipi itu membuat si burung makin merindukan sarangnya.

"Dingin…" rengekku manj –tunggu!

Barusan aku kenapa?

Merengek?

Manjaaa?

Tidak! Ini bukan sifatku… Pasti makhluk misterius di dalam perut Naruto yang memancarkan radiasinya kepadaku.. membuatku jadi manja! Ya. Pasti makhluk itu yang melakukannya.

"Peluk.." gumam Naruto menarik kedua tangannya, lalu memelukku hangat. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke ranjang, lalu duduk. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto mendudukiku, tepat di gundukan Sasuke Jr.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidangku.

"Kau menduduki milikku." Bisikku.

"Biarkan saja.." gumamnya mengeratkan pelukan. Tangan kiriku terjulur mengambil remote AC. Diam-diam kuturunkan suhu ruangan kami. Selain –jujur- karena aku benar-benar merasa gerah, tujuan yang lain adalah supaya pemuda berpiyama kyuubi di dekapanku semakin mencari-cari kehangatan dari tubuhku.

"Hei.. kalau dilepas, mungkin akan terasa lebih hangat." Kutarik-tarik kolor celana piyamanya. Well.. kudengar cara paling baik untuk berbagi kehangatan adalah dengan berpelukan tanpa terhalang sehelai benangpun. Tentu saja, ini juga merupakan cara paling ampuh untuk berbagi gairah.

Naruto mengangguk, aku pun lalu menelusupkan lenganku ke kolornya, memaksa Naruto untuk turun dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda super tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda manis kesayanganku berpegangan pada kedua pundakku saat aku menarik turun bawahan piyama, sekaligus celana dalamnya, lalu membuangnya sembarang.

"Aahhh.." lenguhnya kaget saat aku menunduk, mencium paha dalamnya. Tangannya langsung mencengkramku, tanda protes.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Naruto." gumamku mengangkat tubuhnya, menidurkannya di ranjang. Tanganku lalu membelai lembut wajahnya yang manis.

"A.. aku tidak egois. Sasuke yang egois!" pekiknya dengan wajah sebal.

Aku agak kaget dengan reaksi Naruto. Kakinya mengunci pinggangku, memeluknya. Kedua lengannya mengalung di leherku, seolah dia ingin aku hanya memperhatikannya.

Kan.. ? persis seperti yang kukatakan.

"Kau egois…" kukecup dahinya.

"Kau merebut seluruh perhatianku.." lalu kelopak mata kanannya.

"Kau memaksaku untuk selalu melihatku.." kelopak mata kirinya yang manis.

"Kau membuat hatiku sakit setiap kali melihatmu bersama orang lain…" kali ini giliran pipi kirinya yang mendapat kecupanku.

"Dan entah bagaimana awalnya.. kau mengubahku menjadi seorang gay…" bibirku menyentuh pipi kanannya yang merona…

"Kau.. benar-benar egois karena telah membuatku mencintaimu.. hanya dirimu." Dan akhirnya kulumat bibir cherry-nya yang manis. Lengan kiriku menelusup ke belakang kepalanya, memeluknya erat, membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. Sementara itu, tangan kananku menelusup menyingkap piyamanya, memainkan nipple yang mulai menegang.

"Mwwhh.. ngghh.." lenguhnya mengeratkan pelukan kami.

Dia benar-benar manis.

"Ai –shiterumphh.." bisikku disela pungutan kami. Aku bisa merasakan basah air yang mengalir dari matanya di lenganku. Kuabaikan..

Kuperdalam ciumanku saat tiba-tiba kuingat kejadian malam itu.. Aku yang menyakitinya… Isi surat yang ia tulis sebelum pergi 'meninggalkanku'…

.

'_Kalau itu yang kau maksud aishiteru, lebih baik kau membenciku untuk selamanya..'_

.

Tidak!

Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Naruto!

"Awwmmhh… 'Suke.. nnllhh…" gumamnya membalas permainan lidahku.

Kurapalkan perasaanku berulang kali sembari menciumnya lagi.. lagi dan lagi… Sebelah tanganku yang tadi memainkan nipple-nya kini mencoba menelusur seluruh tubunya, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa Uchiha Naruto masih utuh dan akan menjadi milikku selamanya.

"Mmppwaaahhh~~ Aaahh~~ " kuakhiri pungutan kami. Wajah memerah dan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya, entah kenapa membuatku sangat bahagia.

Naruto melepas lengan kanannya, lalu mulai menjulurkannya ke pipiku, "Sasuke jangan menangis…"

Dan bibir manisnya yang bergerak lembut menyebut namaku, juga tangan hangatnya yang mengusap lelehan kriustal yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipiku memaksaku untuk menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya.

Dasar! Padahal Naruto sendiri menangis…

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisikku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang menjadi pheromone bagiku. Naruto mengangguk, mengatakan betapa ia juga mencintaiku.

Dibelainya lembut kepalaku, dieratkannya kaki yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangku. Dan saat itulah.. miliknya yang sudah setengah bangun menyapa Sasuke Jr. yang juga sudah berdiri.

Sayang sekali, kemesraan dua makhluk itu terhalang kolorku yang belum sempat dilepas.

Aku ingin memasukkannya…

Ingin segera memasukkannya..

Perlahan kulepas lengannya dari leherku, lalu aku melepas kedua kakinya dari pinggangku. Menjauhkan tubuhku darinya, aku menggeser perlahan tubuh tan berbalut atasan piyama itu, lalu mengarahkannya pada posisi merangkak.

Aku yang duduk di belakangnya mendapati bongkahan kembar kenyalnya tepat berada di depan wajahku.

"Nnnhhh…" rengeknya saat kutelusur belahan pantatnya dengan telunjukku. Naruto mencoba memutar tubuhnya untuk melihatku, tentu saja, aku tidak membiarkannya.

"Sasuke.. 'Suke.."

Kuremas kedua bongkah kenyalnya, menariknya ke samping, ke arah yang berlawanan. Naruto makin melebarkan kakinya, membuatku bisa melihat miliknya yang menegang penuh.

Aku menyeringai, kujulurkan lidahku menyentuh ujung miliknya, menelusur dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya.

"Aaa~aahh… Ngghhh.." tubuhnya menegang. Aku tahu saat ini ia meremas kuat sprei berwarna langit yang pagi tadi baru kupasang. Kucegah pahanya yang akan merapat dengan kedua tanganku.

Lidahku terus menelusur ke atas, mengabaikan erangan dan lenguhannya yang memohon padaku agar berhenti.

Aku menyeringai mengabaikannya..

Kedua tanganku kembali meremas bongkah pantatnya dan menariknya berlawanan arah, memberikan akses kepada lidahku untuk menemukan jalan menuju lubang kenikmatannya.

"Nnnnhhh… ngghhh…" erangnya saat lidahku mulai menyentuh belahan pantatnya dari bawah, terus bergerak ke atas hingga akhirnya menemukan pintu sempit menuju sarang burung kesayanganku.

"Uunnhh.. 'Hent –ahh.. 'Sukee.."

Kumainkan lidahku disana. Kugerakkan memutar, lalu sesekali kudorong kuat, seolah mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan yang menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya, sementara tangan kanannya terjulur ke belakang, mencoba mendorong kepalaku agar menjauh.

"Naruto.. llmmhh.." kusambut tangan kanannya dengan tangan kananku. Aku menuntunnya menuju Naruto Jr. yang haus belaian dibawah sana.

"Uaahh!" pekiknya saat kuremas tangannya yang memegang miliknya sendiri, bersamaan dengan lidahku yang kudorong masuk sekuat tenaga. Cairan precum-nya mulai mengalir.

Ughh… Milikku sudah tegang penuh, padahal dari tadi sama sekali tidak kusentuh.

Kutinggalkan tangan kanannya yang mulai memainkan Naruto Jr. Tangan kananku kini berpindan ke selangkanganku sendiri. Kutarik kolorku untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke Jr. yang langsung memukul pantat kenyal Naruto.

Aku mulai memasukkan telunjuk kiriku ke lubang kenikmatan Naruto. memainkannya keluar masuk, kadang memutar. Sementara tangan kananku mempersiapkan milikku untuk masuk ke lubang hangat itu.

Kutambahkan jari tengahku, menemani telunjukku. Aku menggerakkannya seperti gerakan gunting yang sedang memotong kertas. Membuka.. menutup.. maju.. mundur.. membuka… masuk.. menutup.. keluar..

"Ohh.. Sasuke… masukkan –ahh.. milikmu!"

"Kau sangat menginginkanku, Naruto?" kukeluarkan jari-jariku.

Tubuhku kini menelungkup diatas tubuh seksinya, sementara tangan kananku memosisikan kepala milikku tepat di depan lubnag nikmatnya.

"Satu.." bisikku mencium lehernya.

"Dua…" lalu menjilat, sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya.

"Ti –"

"Aaakhhh~~ Aaahh.. Nnngghhh.. nnhh~~" lenguhnya tertahan di hitungan ketigaku. Kudorong kuat kejantananku memasuki lubangnya, langsung menghantam titik kenikmatan yang hanya ku ketahui. Bersamaan dengan itu, kugigit leher mulusnya.

Tubuhnya yang mengejang beberapa kali menunjukkan bahwa Naruto baru saja mencapai pincak kenikmatannya.

Ayolah manis.. kita mendaki lebih tinggi lagi.

"Ngghh.." lenguhku mulai memaju-mundurkan piggulku. Nafas Naruto yang masih terengah, tubuh karamelnya yang masih setengah lemas, entah kenapa membuatku semakin bergairah.

Kutelusupkan lenganku ke dalam piyamanya. Memegang bahu Naruto, kutarik tubuhnya menempel ke dadaku.

"Aaakhh.." Menambahkan sedikit tenaga pada doronganku, kutarik lebih kuat Naruto hingga kini kami berdiri, bertumpu pada lutut kami.

Tangan kananku menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang masih setia memanjakan Naruto Jr. sementara tangan kiriku menelusup lebih jauh, membelai leher pemuda kesayanganku hingga akhirnya aki bisa memegang lembut pipinya.

"Aannhh.. 'Su –eeewmmhh…"

Kutarik dagunya, mengarahkan wajah manisnya untuk menoleh ke arahku. Kulahap bibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu.

Kunaikkan sedikiit kaki kananku agar aku lebih mudah memasukkan milikku ke dalamnya.

"Nggahhh.. mmphhh… ngghhh…"

Matanya terpejam menikmati proses bersatunya tubuh dan cinta kami. Sesekali tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak berlawanan denganku, membuat himpitan dan remasan lubangnya terasa lebih nikmat.

"Aaahh.. Naruto…" gumamku melepas pungutan kami. Beberapa saat kami mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali saling berciuman.

"Mmwhhh…" lidahnya terjulur menelusup rongga mulutku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami saling menghisap, bertukar rasa.. saling mencari kehangatan dari masing-masing.

Tangan kananku dan kedua tangannya terasa lengket. Miliknya mulai berdenyut terasa semakin keras. Sementara doronganku semakin kuat dan cepat.

Uhh..

Rasanya ada yang ingin keluar.

Lava putih yang tersimpan dalam sepasang bola yang selalu dibawa si burung akan segera erupsi.

"Ewwmm…pwaaahhh!" lenguhku tanpa sadar melepas pungutamn kami. Benang-benang saliva yang mengalir dari bibirnya menambah kesan seksi dan mkenggairahkan.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya..

Aahh… sedikit lagi..

"Aahh… Sasuke… Sasuke… Mmmhhh." Erangnya saat kugenggam miliknya kuat, kugerakkan genggamanku dari ujung hingga ke pangkal miliknya berulang-ulang.

Mata Naruto terpejam, ia makin kuat mendorong tubuhnya ke arahku. Punggung caramel mulusnya menempel ke dadaku. Lehernya yang menguarkan aroma citrus kesukaanku begitu dekat.

"Aaakh!" Naruto memekik kuat saat kembali kugigit lehernya, tepat di tempat yang tadi.

"Ewmmhh…"

"Sasuke.. Mau keluar…" rengek Naruto. kedua tangannya yang tak lagi memanjakan Naruto Jr. kini mencengkram kuat lengan kananku yang masih setia menggenggam kuat miliknya.

"Sasukeee… nnnhhh…." Naruto Jr. di tanganku makin berdenyut keras. Gerakan pinggul Naruto makin cepat dan tak beraturan.

Gghhh!

Aku juga ingin keluar.

Tubuh kamu bergerak makin liar dan tak beraturan. Tangannya makin kuat mencengkramku, dan aku juga semakin kuat menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

Gerakan tubuh berkeringatnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba –

"Unnghh.. Sasu –Aaaaakkkhhh! Sasu~ mmhhh…" cairan panas itu kembali membasahi tanganku. Tubuhnya mengejang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melemas dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada dadaku. Aku reflek menyudahi gigitanku di lehernya. Kugerakkan pinggangku makin cepat dan dalam.

"Nnh 'Suke~" gumamnya lemas, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Sedikit lagi.." bisikku dengan suara bergetar. Nafasku makin memburu saat kedua tangan lemas Naruto memegang kedua tangaku, memeluknya kuat.

"Ahh… "

Tubuhnya yang makin terasa berat di dadaku membuatku bergerak semakin cepat.. bertambah cepat.. cepat… cepat.. sangat cepat –

"Naaruu –ggghhhhh!"

Aku mengakhirinya dengan hujaman kuat dan semburan benihku di dalam tubuhnya.

Kami sama-sama diam. Kutarik tubuhnya ke belakang, hingga aku bisa duduk dan meluruskan kakiku, pemuda manis dalam dekapanku duduk di pahaku.. Tentu saja, milikku masih berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Malam ini benar-benar melelahkan… Walau bagaimanapun, aku merasa lega. Sangat lega…

"Hei.. Naruto.." bisikku mencium puncak kepalanya.

Tubuh dalam dekapanku diam. Deru nafas terarutnya terdengar tenang dan –

Tunggu sebentar!

Kenapa dia diam saja?

Aku mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh dalam dekapanku beberapa kali. Nihil.. tidak ada reaksi.

Mungkinkah…

Tidak!

Jangan bilang dia pingsan karena kecapekan atau apa!

Cepat-cepat aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto, lalu menidurkannya di kasur. Otomatis, si burung yang seharusnya bisa tidur hangat dalam sangkar terpaksa keluar.

"Naru –"

Kupotong kalimat bernada tinggiku saat mendapati wajah manisnya yang terpejam dengan tenang.

Matanya yang terpejam, bulu mata lentiknya yang indah. Pipi meronanya.. bibirnya yang setengah terbuka…

"Naruto.." bisikku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. Telunjuk kananku mencubit lembut pipinya.

"Nnngghh.."

Erangnya terdengar sebal. Tangannya menepisku, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

Pemuda kesayangnku, pasangan sehidup sematiku ini benar-benar egois..

Seenaknya membuatku khawatir…

Kukecup lembut bibirnya. Setelahnya, aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menyusul neko manisku tidur.

.

**Pagi Hari –Naruto's PoV**

Tubuhku rasanya berat, seperti ada sekarung penuh beras yang menindihku dari belakang.

Kuangkat tangan kiriku, mengusap mataku dengan punggungnya. Setelahnya, aku merenggangkan tubuhku.

"Ngghh.." Rasanya lelah sekali.

"Nnh~" gumam suara lain dari arah belakangku.

Menggeser tubuhku, aku mendapati seorang makhluk tampan yang tengah terlelap. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

Yaampun! Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat tampan, kini terlihat sangat manis ketika saat memejamkan mata.

Ponsel…

Ponselku dimana…

Kujulurkan tanganku ke arah meja kecil di sampingku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari seseorang yang sudah membuatku mencintainya, bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Aaahh! Dap –" kubungkam mulutku yang memekik karena terlalu girang telah menemukan ponsel orange kesayangaku.

"Dapat.." bisikku menyelesaikan ucapanku tadi.

Buru-buru aku buka aplikasi silent camera, lalu mulai mengambil gambar dari wajah defenseless suamiku yang terlihat sangat manis.

Tak berhenti di situ, aku juga menggunakan aplikasi kamera 369 untuk mendapatkan foto Sasuke yang lebih 'manis'. Dan Uchiha bungsu satu ini benar-benar terlihat mega super ultra manis dengan bantuan 369.

Well.. sebenarnya, dalam keadaan tidur begini dia terlihat manis walau tanpa kamera yang bikin kulit terlihat mulus itu.

Mungkinkah.. seharusnya aku yang jadi seme disini?

"Naru.. nnhh.."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat Sasuke menyebut namaku dalam tidurnya. Antara senang.. malu.. dan terharu.

Tubuh yang topless yang membuatku menelan ludah itu mengeliat, melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku, lalu berbalik memunggungiku.

Saat itulah aku melihat kertas yang tadi ditindihnya.

Mengeryitkan dahi, aku mengambil kertas lecek itu, lalu membacanya…

.

**Naruto..**

**Semalam aku menelfon Sai, memintanya menggantikanmu untuk kelas hari ini.**

**Aku juga sudah ijin ke Tou-san untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor.**

**Jadi, hari ini kita istirahat..**

**Kalau kau baca surat ini, berarti kau bangun duluan.**

**Bangunkan aku saat kau bangun..**

**Bangun ke jangan kampus..**

**Sauske.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum.. sambil mengeryitkan dahi.

Kelihatannya semalam Sasuke lelah sekali, sampai-sampai bahasanya kacau begini. Dan lagi, dia typo menulis namanya sendiri.

Well.. semalam kami memang melakukan 'itu', lalu…

Lalu…

Lalu apa ya? Kok aku jadi lupa…

Ahh.. sudahlah.

Karena Sasuke juga sudah meminta Sai menggantikanku di kelas, kurasa aku akan beres-beres rumah saja.

Kusingkap selimut orange yang menghangatkan tubuhku dan Sasuke, lalu mulai bangun.

Tunggu sebentar.

Kuperhatikan baik-baik ranjang kami.

Sprei dan selimut warna orange?

Lalu kulirik meja kecil di samping ranjang…

"Tidak ada cangkir. Tidak ada pack tissue basah."

Melirik benda di sebelahnya, almari krem dengan cermin besar yang memantulkan diriku yang sedang memakai kemeja longgar tanpa celana.. ?

Kuangkat kemeja yang kupakai hanya untuk mendapati celana dalam berwarna putih yang menutupi selangkanganku.

Kalau tidak salah, semalam aku tidak memakai ini..

Mungkinkah, Sasuke…

Kuselimuti tubuh berbalut boxer suamiku sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju tempat kami biasa mencuci baju. Kubuka lebar-lebar pintu menuju balkon di bagian belakang rumah.

Tempat menjemur pakaian..

Benar saja.. sprei yang semalam masih terpasang di kasur, kini sudah menggantung disana. Piyama Kyuubi-ku, kolor Sasuke.. baju-baju kotor yang kemarin belum sempat kucuci.

Jangan bilang Sasuke yang melakukan ini semua.

Ya Tuhan.. dia kan sedang tidak enak badan. Kenapa pakai acara mencuci malam-malam segala sih? bagaimana kalau tambah sakit?

Kan.. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku jadi ingin menangis dan memeluknya, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan pria sepertinya sebagai pasangan sehidup –sematiku.

Dia benar-benar baik.

Aku sangat mencintainya!

Uhh!

Akan kubuatkan sup tomat kesukaannya.

Yosh!

Aku pun kembali masuk dan memutuskan untuk memasak.

Sup tomat.. pudding.. jus tomat.. nasi goring tomat..

Akan kubuatkan semua yang Sasuke suka sebagai tanda terima kasih dan ungkapan rasa sayangku padanya.

Membuka pintu kulkas, aku mengambil beberapa butir tomat segar, jagung manis, jamur..

"Hmm.. apa lagi ya.."

Mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Makanan kesukaanku setelah ramen, danging, dan jeruk..

"Coklat!" pekikku ruang.

Jujur aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan coklat. Dan sekarang ada coklat di kulkasku..

Pasti Sasuke yang membelikannya untukku.

Yatta!

Aku pun meletakkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup di meja, kemudian mengambil coklat batangan bertuliskan 'Cat-burry Dairy Milk' lalu mulai memakannya.

"Uaahh.. coklat ini benar-benar enaaakkk.." gumamku menjilat lelehan coklat lembut di jari tengah.

Coklatnya sedikit pahit, tapi rasanya enak sekali. kalau saja Sasuke sudah bangun, pasti aku akan makan ini bersama –

"Ngghh.." lenguhku tertahan.

Perutku tiba-tiba perih. Sangat perih…

"Air.."

Aku butuh air..

Mencoba menuangkan air ke gelas kaca, perutku bertambah perih. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisku

Ya Tuhan.. kenapa aku tiba-tiba begini?

'praaanggg!'

Tanganku terasa licin, gelas yang coba ku angkat itu akhirnya jatuh. Dan tubuhku pun terasa semakin lemas.

Sasuke..

Sasuke…

Tolong… Sasuke…

Dan aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari cepat, juga suara keras yang memanggil namaku berkali-kali sebelum semuanya –

Menjadi gelap…

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya apdet juga…

Maaf sekali lagi, Kyuu baru apdet. Jujur, Kyuu ngerombak cerita chap ini berulang-ulang setelah baca Naruto chap minggu lalu.

Rasanya sakit… nyesek…

Kyuu sempet mencoba datang ke acara bertemakan Negara tetangga yang banyak boiben itu.. Kyuu pikir bakal dapet hiburan, tapi nihil..

That was not the place I belong to

Kyuu sempet depresi..

Ada rasa bersalah karena di **Night Kingdom** Kyuu bikin Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Naruto dan Sasuke hampir mati

Well.. It might be nonsense tapi Kyuu beneran sedih.

Tapi Kyuu ga boleh menyerah. Dulu Kyuu memutuskan masuk ke dunia fanfic dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa dunia yang akan kyuu masuki adalah dunia fiksi yang berada jauh di dalam cerita fiksi…

Jadi.. apapun yang ada di dunia fiksi atas.. fanfic harus tetap jalan dengan cerita fiksinya sendiri..

OK. kyuu terdengar makin ga jelas :D

Yang jelas, Kyuu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi semuanya… Kyuu mencoba membuat chap ini sedikit romantic dan dramatis.. Entah berhasil atau tidak, readers yang menentukannya :*

Seperti biasanya, pengetik abal yang selalu telat apdet ini tidak bisa membalas reviews berharga dari para readers yang Kyuu sayang.

Maaf dan terima kasih (-/|\-)

Doakan semoga kegalauan Kyuu akan Naruto.. juga Tugas Akhir.. segera hilang.

Terima kasih sudah setia membaca fic abal Kyuu.. terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya…

*super bows*

.

**.**

**Akhir kata..**

**Review please**

**I love you :***


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Romance (?)**

**Tragedy - ngaco o_O**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Sinting**

**sungguh-sungguh minim humor. Sangat maksa dan gak jelas.**

**Typo(s) dan mis-typo(s) pun bernyanyi riang**

**.**

**.**

**Part 19: **

"**Bukan Kaa-san, tapi Papa****"**

**.**

**.**

Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar.

Secercah cahaya yang terlihat saat aku pertama kali membuka mata sungguh menyilaukan. Beruntung ada bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri, menempelkan sesuatu ke telinganya yang menyelamatkan mataku dari kebutaan sesaat.

"Naruto.." ucapnya saat menoleh ke arahku. Buru-buru dia berjalan mendekat dan memegang tanganku.

Sasuke..

"Hei.. apa ada yang sakit?" bisiknya lembut mencium keningku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Walau jujur, aku masih sedikit pusing.. aku tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Rambutnya yang terlihat lebih berantakan.. wajahnya yang sedikit kucel… dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Sa –"

"Ya, Aniki?" ucapnya kembali menempelkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya.

"Iya.. Naruto sudah sadar. Dia tid –kau tidak perlu kesini… bukan.. bukan begitu… Ayolah, kau urus saja proyeknya…"

Dan hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ada aku, pendamping hidup yang sedang terbaring di dekatnya, tapi Sasuke malah sibuk dengan orang lain.

"Sasuke.." gumamku. Tangan kiriku yang terpasang selang infuse mencoba menarik-narik kaos lengan panjang yang dipakainya.

"Sebentar ya.." ucapnya tersenyum, tangan hangatnya mengacak puncak kepalaku.

Apa aku tidak begitu penting?

Kenapa Teme lebih memilih ngobrol dengan Itachi-nii?

Uhh..

Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh begini?

"Ya. Tolong sampaikan kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san kalau Naruto baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan Itachi-nii.

"Maaf, tadi kami membicarakan proyek." Bibirnya kini menyentuh pipiku.

Hangat..

"Kuambilkan minum?"

Mengangguk singkat, aku melihatnya mengambilkan segelas air dan sebuah sedotan. Sasuke membantuku minum.

Jujur, saat ini aku masih bingung. Nyawaku seolah belum terkumpul benar. Kepalaku jadi pusing saat aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto.." ucapnya lagi.. masih tersenyum.

Hari ini Sasuke banyak tersenyum, dan entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Dengar baik-baik." lengan putihnya menyeret kursi, lalu ia duduk di samping tempat tidur yang rasanya aneh –tunggu dulu! Selang infuse.. tempat tidur seperti ini.. Rasanya aku mulai ingat sesuatu.

Cucian yang sudah bersih..

Ingin memasak sup tomat…

Coklat.

"Ughh.." erangku tertahan merasakan sakit di kepalaku.

"Apa masih terasa sakit? Tadi kepalamu terbentur..." kali ini aku mengangguk. Pantas saja rasanya nyut-nyutan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. dengar."

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Nadanya kembali serius. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum, namun tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"Tadi kau makan coklat.. dan dia, tidak bisa menerima zat yang terkandung dalam coklat.." gumamnya hati-hati. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perutku yang membuncit.

Aku tahu.. buah hati kami masih berada di sana.

"Zat itu membuatnya umm.. alergi…" kali ini mata Sasuke meredup. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa aku benar-benar harus memperhatikan apa yang aku makan.. bahwa mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak boleh makan coklat. Ini demi keselamatan janin yang ada di perutku.

Berulang kali Sasuke mengatakan 'zat itu… zat itu..'. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa aku lulusan ilmu pertanian sehingga ia menggunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah kumengerti, atau… malah Sasuke yang tidak tahu nama zat-nya?

Kalau saja dia tanya padaku, pasti akan kuberi tahu namanya…

"Maaf ya.. coklat itu aku yang beli. Niatnya akan ku-observasi bentuk dan warnanya.. Well, Dei ingin membuat Chocolate Café di hotelnya. Aku harus pastikan desain interiornya sempurna. Aku tidak menyangka kau memakan coklat itu…"

Sasuke bercerita panjang sekali. Aku bisa membaca ada sedikit rasa bersalah dari sorot mata dan nada bicaranya, tapi…

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas perutku.

"Ya.. dia sangat hebat. Sama seperti aku." Ucapnya bangga membuatku terkikik. Ternyata pemuda yang sangat tampan ini bisa narsis juga.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Dia tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja, kau juga harus ingat-ingat ya, kalau kau tidak boleh makan coklat.."

'degh'

Sasuke menyalahkan kecerobohanku ya?

"Janji ya, tidak makan coklat lagi? Aku juga janji tidak akan beli, apalagi makan coklat.." ucapnya hati-hati. Aku setengah mengangguk.

Entah kenapa bibirnya yang dari tadi tersenyum itu membuatku sangat kesal. Seolah dia memaklumi kecerobohanku, atau semacam itu lah.

"Dan aku juga sudah menghubungi kampusmu. Aku bilang, kau akan menyelesaikan tugas mengajarmu semester ini, tapi untuk semester depan kau akan cuti. Mereka mengizinkannya.. Mereka akan tetap menunggu sampai kau bisa kembali mengajar, tidak usah khawatir."

Aku diam.

Cuti mengajar selama satu semester. Kenapa dia tidak tanya dulu padaku?

Kenapa Sasuke jadi memutuskan seenaknya?

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berhenti mengajar. Itu pun kalau kau mau.."

"Sasuke.." aku merasa kesal. Sangat kesal. Apa maksud Sasuke memintaku berhenti mengajar?

Mata hitamnya menatapku, menanyakan apa yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, dan Sasuke harus mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti, aku juga tidak mau cuti."

Mungkin aku terdengar egois, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menuruti Sasuke. Mengajar adalah cita-citaku dari kecil, dan sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya. Tidak akan kulepas begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau harus berhenti, kau hanya harus cuti. Selesaikan tugasmu semester ini yang hanya tinggal beberapa kali pertemuan, lalu ambillah cuti, OK? Kau harus banyak istirahat. Ini demi dia.." bisiknya lembut mencium bibirku singkat. Sebelah tangannya masih membelai perutku.

Ugh..

Aku tidak bisa membantah. Aku memang harus banyak istirahat.

"Bagus.." gumamnya terdengar senang saat aku mengangguk. Sasuke mencium pipiku dalam-dalam, lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-san kesini. Kau sama Kaa-san sebentar ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan."

Aku diam. Selain karena aku bingung 'Kaa-san' yang dimaksud itu Kaa-sanku apa Kaa-sannya Sasuke, sejujurnya aku juga ingin pemuda bermata sekelam malam ini menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Mau kemana.." tanyaku singkat. Aku sadar ucapanku barusan terdengar manja, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Aniki. Nanti dia juga kesini."

Rasanya sangat kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi-nii. Mataku rasanya mulai memanas.

"Sasuke menemaniku saja." Rengekku terdengar seperti anak kecil. Aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dan suaraku tiba-tiba saja terasa berat.

"Iya, nanti kutemani. Tapi setelah kutemui Aniki, ya.." tangannya mengusapku lembut. Entah kenapa itu malah membuat mataku makin panas.

Bibirku bergetar menahan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kukatakan.

Tidak!

Yang semalam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu.. Pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

"Naruto? Boleh ya? Ini sangat penting.." ucapnya lembut meminta izin. Tapi senyum dan kalimat 'sangat penting' nya membuatku seolah merasa tidak penting di matanya.

Dan mata yang memanas, serta dada yang sesak membuatku tak bisa lagi menahannya..

"Apa Itachi-nii lebih penting dari aku?" sesuatu yang hangat meleleh dari sudut mataku.

Tidak! Harusnya aku tidak boleh bicara seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh egois!

"Aku dengar Sasuke dan Itachi-nii semalam.."

Kalau kukatakan lebih dari ini, Sasuke akan meninggalkanku. Kumohon, berhentilah, Uchiha Naruto!

"Sasuke dan Itachi-nii saling… unghh.."

Dan keegoisanku meluap begitu saja..

**End of Naruto's PoV**

**.**

**.**

Apa… Apa yang ingin Naruto katakan?

"Sasuke dan Itachi-nii saling… unghh.."

Tidak! Tidak mungkin pemuda manisku ini berpikiran seperti itu. Dia terlalu polos untuk memikirkan yang iya-iya tentangku dan Itachi! lagipula, kami sama-sama seme!

" –mencintai.."

Sesak. Dadaku rasanya terhimpit. Sosok diriku yang dewasa dan keren barusan langsung luntur begitu saja.

"Apa aku Cuma pengganggu Sasuke dan Itachi-nii? Apa.. apa.."

Reflek kugenggam kedua tangannya, lalu kupeluk tubuhnya. aku berani bertaruh, sekarang ini ekspresi wajahku pasti seperti es campur! Campur aduk!

Naruto mendengarnya.. pengakuan saling sayang aku dan Aniki. Dan aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang kesintingan Aniki pada Naruto, atau dia akan benci Aniki.

Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Kalau.. uhh.. kalau aku tidak ada.. Apa Sa –ukhh."

Mengeratkan pelukan, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Aku yakin, sikapku membuatnya makin curiga.. Tapi aku benar-benar kaget karena ketakutanku yang semalam lenyap tiba-tiba muncul dalam kondisi begini. Ditambah aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Kenapa diam.. kenapa Sasuke diam saja.." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang makin bergetar. Aku bisa mersakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi dadaku. Sayang sekali, cairan yang satu ini tidak kental dan lengket.

Kedua tangan caramel Naruto coba menjauhkan tubuhku darinya, membuatku makin erat memeluknya.

Lakukan… Lakukan sesuatu Sas!

Jadilah Sasuke yang keren sepeti biasa atau kau akan kehilangan jatah untuk selamanya..

Katakan sesuatu atau kau akan membuat Papi Min marah jika dia tahu tentang ini. Dia bisa saja melarangmu bertemu Naruto, menyembunyikan Naruto, menganggapmu menantu durhaka dan tidak tahu diri.. tidak mencantumkan nama Uchiha pada sosok makhluk dalam perut Naruto jika ia lahir kelak –tidak!

Hentikan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan kembalilah jadi sosok yang keren!

"Teme.. ukh.. "

"Aku memang menyayangi Aniki."

Dan dia berhenti meronta, namun aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang makin bergetar karena isakan.

Tubuh dalam dekapanku melemas di sela isakan, seolah ia tak lagi ingin berjuang melawan kejamnya hidup ini.

"Dia kakakku dan aku menyayanginya.." gumamku membelai lembut kepalanya.

Aku harus bisa menjelaskan kejadian semalam tanpa membongkar kebusukan Aniki, namun aku juga tidak boleh menanggalkan kegantengan dan charisma keren yang kumiliki.

"Bohong.. Itachi-nii ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke. Kau juga pasti menginginkannya kan?"

Sakit..

Ucapan lemahnya yang sangat ngawur membuat hatiku merasa sangat sakit.

Bukan karena membayangkan kekalahanku jika harus adu ranjang dengan Aniki, aku pasti menang! Bukan bukan bukan itu masalahnya! Ketidakpercayaannya akan cintaku lah membuatku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Bukannya sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa aku hanya mencintainya, bahwa iritabilitas tubuhku hanya terjadi jika ada dia, Uchiha Naruto?

Kenapa jadi begini sih?

"Naruto.." gumamku melepas pelukan. Kuusap lelehan air dari matanya, "Kalau kau menguping pembicaraan orang lain, dengarkanlah baik-baik…"

"Aku bukannya menguping!" pekiknya menepis tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Dia akan segera menikah dengan Deidara, dan kita juga sudah menikah. Aniki hanya ingin memastikan bahwa hubungan kami sebagai kakak-adik tidak akan merenggang."

Kepalanya menggeleng tak mau mendengarkan. Sapphire kelamnya tak sudi sedikitpun melirikku. Seolah aku adalah bintang Gay AV atau apalah.

"Dan 'itu' yang dimaksud adalah.. dia akan tetap menyayangiku, dan aku juga begitu. Bagiku, dia satu-satunya ka –"

"Bohong! Kalau memang ingin membicarakan itu, kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi ke tempat gelap? Kenapa kau juga tidak membetulkan bajumu? Bilang padaku, kau ingin menggoda Itachi-nii kan?"

Ok. Kalau saja pemuda di hadapanku ini bukan Uchiha Naruto, aku pasti sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan kepalan tanganku.

Brengsek! Kenapa dia jadi cemburuan dan ngeyel begini? Kenapa tingkat kesensitifan perasaannya meningkat drastis?

Dan kenapa aku yang ganteng ini sangat sangat mencintainya?

Aku?

Menggoda Itachi?

Tanpa 'menggoda' siapapun, semua orang sudah nempel sendiri-sendiri. Aku seperti madu yang menarik lebah juga kupu-kupu.

"Dengar.. aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun." Tegasku dengan nada rendah. Emosiku mulau tidak stabil. Jangan bilang janin di perut Naruto membuatku sensitive juga.

Menghela nafas, aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu lagi, "Kalaupun aku –"

"Lebih baik kau sakit saja! Tidak bisa jalan, tidak bisa kemana-mana. Biar aku yang rawat. Biar saja hanya aku yang bisa menemuimu. Teme menyebalkan! Kenapa aku jatuh cinta sama playboy sepertimu?"

Dan dia mulai menangis lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa diam lagi.

Pertama, aku kaget dengan jiwa sadistic yang dia miliki. Ingin aku sakit dan tidak bisa kemana-mana agar hanya dia yang bisa bertemu dan merawatku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memonopoli dirinya sampai begitu. Jangan… jangan katakana bahwa dia adalah seorang silent S.. dan aku adalah maso –tidak mungkin!

Kedua, aku tidak tahu betapa sakitnya dia mencintaiku. Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Pasti berat mencintai cowok tampan nan populer sepertiku. Tapikan aku…

"Uchiha Naruto.." gumamku menatap sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manisnya.

"I _**was**_ a playboy. That's true.." ucapku menatapnya tajam. Ketekan kuat-kuat kata 'was' disana. menyatakan bahwa DULU aku memang seorang playboy. Tapi semua berubah ketika Negara api menyerang…

"Tapi semua berubah saat suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda polos yang sangat sangat dobe. Entah dia bodoh atau apa, pemuda bermata sebening sapphire itu mencintaiku sepenuh hati, padahal dia tahu kalau aku seorang playboy. Dan entah bagaimana, entah apa yang ada dalam dirinya… telah menutup pintu hatiku untuk orang lain. Fokus mataku selalu tertuju padanya…"

Tenggorokanku rasanya sakit. Tidak biasanya aku bicara banyak begini, dan aku tahu… aku masih menjadi orang paling dicintainya. Akulah makhluk paling keren bagi pemuda yang dulunya bermarga Namikaze ini. I'm ganteng and I know it.

Sapphire Naruto berbinar..

"Aku menikah dengannya. Aku berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintainya.."

Sh*t!

Ini terdengar seperti FTV kacangan! Sudahlah.. FTV kacangan pun tidak apa asal predikat suami terbaik bagi Naruto kembali padaku.

Pemuda yang mulai membelai perutnya sendiri itu diam. Matanya tak lagi menatapku, ekspresinya berubah…

Masihkah terasa sakit?

Aku melirik si Aan, menunjukkan pesan dari biang kerok selisih paham antara aku dan Naruto. Dia bilang sudah ada di parkiran. Kubalas pesannya, mengatakan padanya tempat pemuda caramel yang sedang diguncang cemburu ini dirawat.

Setelahnya kunyalakan laptop, lalu meng-copy sesuatu ke flash disk setengah giga yang dulu kubeli ketika masih SD. FD kenangan tempatku menyimpan 'data-data penting' yang kudapat dari warnet terdekat.

"Kaa-san sudah sampai, kau tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir kan?" gumamku mengusap air mata di pipinya. Kutarik beberapa kali, lalu kukecup singkat.

Aku menarik meja untuk makan pasien, lalu meletakkan laptopku disana. Kukeluarkan dompet, juga si Aan dari kantong celana, dan menaruhnya di atas laptop yang sudah menyala.

"Otouto!" pekik sebuah suara diiringi pintu terbuka. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu, itu Aniki. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya mendekatiku cepat, lalu –

"Ouchh!"

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Naru-chan? Dasar suami tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Dan pria keriputan itu memelotiku, memaksaku balas menatapnya tajam. Apa dia tidak ingat yang dilakukannya pada Naruto waktu kami di Mikazuki?

Dia adalah tersangka utama yang membuat Naruto sakit waktu itu. Well.. walau berkat dia juga sih kami tahu kalau dalam perut seksi pasangan sehidup-sematiku mulai tumbuh makhluk astral –maksudku, makhluk manis buah cinta kami.

"Sudah.. sudah.. ini rumah sakit, bukan tempat kalian untuk bertengkar." Ucap sebuah suara lembut diiringi tepukan di pundak Aniki, juga pundakku yang menarik perhatianku.

"Kaa-san.." gumamku.

Kaa-sanku.. juga Kaa-sannya Naruto, alias Mami Kush. Aku baru tahu kalau Kaa-san dua-duanya ikut. Kupikir tadinya hanya Kaa-sanku, atau.. Kaa-sannya Naruto? sejujurnya aku tidak tahu Kaa-san yang mana yang akan datang.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Mami Kush menghampiri Naruto. Ia membelai lembut kepala pirang putra tunggalnya. Naruto mengangguk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." kali ini Kaa-san(ku) yang menghampirinya.

"Naru-chan.. Kalau Otouto tidak mampu memberimu makanan yang layak, datanglah padaku ya~" dan Aniki memeluk pemuda kesayanganku begitu saja. Membuatnya terlihat canggung mencoba melepas dekapan si keriput.

Biasanya dia akan minta tolong aku, tapi kali ini… Nihil. Bahkan Naruto tidak mau menatapku.

Kuharap kegantenganku tidak luntur seperti BB cream pemain negeri boiben yang pernah tanding bola dengan timnas –sudahlah.

"I –Itachi-nii.. lepaskan." Rengeknya. Sekarang ini dia pasti bingung. Naruto yang mengira Itachi menyukaiku, in a romantic way.. malah memeluknya erat. Seolah Naruto lah orang yang dicintai Aniki.

Menghela nafas berat. Aku menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang, "Lepaskan Naruto-KU." Gumamku menekankan kata '-ku'.

Aniki menatapku sebal.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kalau kalian terus-terusan di sini, Naruto tidak akan bisa istirahat. Lebih baik kalian berangkat sekarang." Kali ini Mami Kush yang melerai kami. Tangan lembutnya yang tak selembut tangan Naruto memegang lenganku yang siap menjitak kepala Itachi.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini, semoga saja kebahagiaanku tidak ikut terbang.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga Naruto, "Kalau 'aku mencintaimu' yang selalu kuucapkan masih belum cukup, katakan padaku.. apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya…"

Kucium keningnya lembut. Sebelah tanganku membelai perutnya, kemudian bibirku pun berpindah ke perutnya. Menciumnya singkat, aku tersenyum menatap makhluk kebanggaanku disana, "Jaga Kaa-chan baik-baik ya.. Tou-chan ada rapat sebentar."

Lalu aku menarik meja makan Naruto yang berisi laptop dan gadget-ku, menempatkannya tepat di hadapan Naruto, "Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa ini…"

Setelahnya, aku berpamitan pada Kaa-san dan Mami Kush, dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Aku ingin Naruto memikirkan baik-baik kecurigaannya terhadapku.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Maksudku… Aku tidak pernah dicurigai selingkuh atau apa, apalagi selingkuhnya sama Aniki sendiri. Dan ternyata, dicurigai selingkuh sama orang yang sangat kau cintai, rasanya menyesakkan celana –menyesakkan dada.

"Hei.." tepukan di pundak dan suara berat Aniki mengagentkanku. Sudah berapa kali pundakku ditepuk hari ini? semoga aku tidak bertambah pendek. Amit-amit kalau sampai aku sependek Rivaille Levi cebol hygine fetish.

"Hn."

"Kau lagi ada masalah sama Naruto ya?" tanya Aniki menyamakan langkahku. Aku menghela nafas menaikkan kedua pundakku. Kan… aku menghela nafas lagi..

"Mengalah sedikitlah, Otouto. Kau jangan egois sama dia.. Kan dia sedang hamil juga."

"Bukan masalah besar kok.. Salah paham kecil saja." Gumamku.

Bohong!

Kalau sampai nanti malam masalah ini belum selesai, aku bisa saja memangis… Bukannya aku cengeng atau apa. Hanya saja… tidak dipercaya sama orang yang kalian sayangi itu rasanya.. Ahh! Kalian para jomblo tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Kurasa bukan masalah kecil, kau sampai meninggalkan tasmu. Kau tidak lupa kalau kita akan meninjau hotel dan membicarakan konsep cafe dengan Dei kan?"

"Aku tidak lupa." Gumamku memainkan flash disk dengan gantungan Pikachu di tangan kiriku. Aniki yang melihatnya pun menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tidak bawa hape dan dompet. Nanti antar aku kembali ke sini." Kali ini helaan pasrah yang Itachi keluarkan.

Aku sengaja meninggalkan semua gadget dan dompetku, kuberikan isyarat kepada Naruto agar dia kepo-kepo semuanya. Aku ingin dia menemukan sendiri bukti-bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

Untung saja, aku sempat 'membersihkan' si Aan beberapa hari yang lalu. Foto-foto nista Aniki yang pernah kukirim kepada Deidara pun sudah tidak ada.

Semoga tidak ada kenistaan yang tersisa.

Aamiin (-/|\-)

Dengan hati yang masih gundah gulana, aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku mencari nafkah untuk istri dan calon anakku…

.

.

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktu yang sangat molor dari yang kuperkirakan. Rapat kami dengan Dei sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak pukul 7 tadi. Hanya saja.. Aniki punya urusan penting dengan Dei. Jangan tanyakan padaku urusan apa itu!

Terima kasih untuk Aniki dan Deidara, aku jadi kembali ke Rumah Sakit selarut ini. Naruto pasti tambah ngambek.

Ok. terima kasih..

Sekian.

Baiklah..

Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang kutemui. Kalau saja aku belum pipis, pasti aku sudah ngompol sekarang.

Untung juga aku tidak bertemu dengan sesosok cewek rambut bob ber-eye patch yang membawa boneka aneh, lalu naik lift sampai ke lantai bawah tanah tempat jenazah-jenazah. Hiii…

Dan lamunanku pecah saat aku tiba di depan kamar Naruto. tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, aku membuka pintunya perlahan.

Remang-remang..

Berjalan masuk, kuperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlelap dengan tenang. remang-remang dua lampu tidur yang menyala di kiri dan kanan atas tempat tidurnya membuat kulit karamelnya terlihat makin manis.

Menoleh ke sudut kanan ruangan, aku melihat Tou-san dan Kaasan(ku) terlelap di sofa. Mereka sangat sayang sama mantunya… Entah kenapa bibirku tersenyum sendiri.

Aku menuju kamar mandi sebelum menghampiri Naruto. Selain untuk cuci tangan dan cuci kaki, tujuan utamaku sebenarnya adalah untuk pipis. Suasana lorong yang dingin dan sepi membuatku kebelet pipis…

Tentu saja aku membasuh milikku sampai bersih. Tangan dan kaki-ku juga sudah kucuci. Aku siap untuk bobok di kursi samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Oyasumi.." bisikku mencium kening Naruto. Tanganku mengusap pipinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendarat di perutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kaa-chan.. Maaf ya Tou-chan terlambat." Gumamku mencium perut Naruto.

Yaampuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn…

Aku tidak terlihat seperti orang gila kan?

Tidak mungkin!

Asumsiku mengatakan bahwa ini yang sering dilakukan oleh semua ayah di dunia ketika sang sitri mengandung anak pertamanya. Iya kan?

Pasti begitu…

"Papa.." gumam sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku mendongakkan wajah bening putih meronaku, mendapati wajah Naruto yang menatapku dengan mata memerah.

Jangan bilang aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis lagi?

Dia tidak tambah marah gara-gara tadi aku pergi terlalu cepat, lalu kembalinya terlalu larut kan? Ayolah.. tadi kan aku berangkatnya sudah lewat jam makan siang, kalau untuk urusan pulang telat…. Itu salahnya Aniki!

"Sasuke.. Tou-chan. Aku, Papa.." gumamnya lagi. Mata birunya yang memancarkan bias lampu membuatku makin terpesona.

Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia ingin dipanggil Papa. Aku tersenyum..

"Kaa-chan.." gumamku ingin menggodanya. Sejenak aku ingin melupakan pertengkaran kami. Kalau bisa.. aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

"Bukan Kaa-chan, tapi Papa.." rengeknya dengan wajah kesal. Walau begitu, entah kenapa matanya makin memerah. Seolah akan mengalir lagi air mata.

Hei hei hei.. aku tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi kan?

Kenapa matanya mulai berair? ?

"Iya.. iya.. Papa, bukan Kaa-chan." Ucapku mulai panic. Jemari kananku menyentuh sudut matanya sebelum ia sempat menangis. Naruto menggeleng seolah tak mau kusentuh. Ini sungguh melukai hatiku..

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas aku.. "Naru.. maafkan aku, ya?"

Kudekatkan wajah kami. Kutempelkan keningku ke keningnya yang terasa hangat. Kedua tanganku membingkai wajah manisnya.

Aku kangen Naruto…

Dan bukannya menjawab dengan kata-kata, Naruto malah mengalungkan kedua lengannya lalu menarikku dalam dekapannya. Kulepaskan wajahnya perlahan, lalu balas memeluk.

"Maaf.. maaf aku merepotkan Sasuke. Maaf aku curiga sama Sasuke.. Aku.. aku –"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." bisikku memotong kalimat yang diselingi isakannya.

Kulirik Aan yang tergeletak di meja, sebelah tanganku menyentuh menekan tombol power, lalu menggeser icon gembok di layarnya.

Aplikasi gallery sedang berjalan. Gallery yang penuh dengan fotonya, juga foto pernikahan kami.

Tersenyum simpul, tanganku menyentuh tombol power laptop. Posisi stand by… dan ternyata layarnya juga sedang menunjukkan folder-folder penuh foto dirinya.

Dompetku yang terbuka, isinya yang berhamburan… tak ada satu yen pun uang disana. namun aku bisa melihat berbagai macam kartu ATM, juga selembar foto pernikahanku.. dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke teme menyebalkan!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Maaf.." gumamku mengeratkan pelukan.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan hape, laptop, sama dompetmu?" nafasnya yang tersengal menahan isakan jelas terdengar di telingaku.. dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengeratkan pelukan, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan.. Kau lihat kan? Bahkan disana Cuma ada dirimu.. dirimu.. dan dirimu…" bisikku mencium pelipisnya.

"Kau seperti maniak, tahu!"

"Aku tidak mau dikatai maniak oleh seseorang yang menjadikan kamarnya sebagai gudang penyimpanan benda-benda yang berbau aku."

Dadaku bergetar. Rasanya ingin menangis. bukan karena aku cengeng atau karena terlalu takut akan keadaan rumah sakit yang sepi, namun karena.. Naruto memaafkanku? Karena salah paham sialan yang sempat terjadu sudah terselesaikan? Semoga saja…

Naruto kembali menggeleng dalam dekapanku, namun tangannya mengeratkan kekangan hangat ke tubuh seksiku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu –"

Kulepaskan pelukan kami, kusentuh bibirnya dengan telunjukku. Kali ini aku yang menggeleng, "Aku senang kau cemburu.. karena itu artinya kau mencintaiku.."

Dan aku mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Sentuhan pertama yang terasa hangat..

Jemari manisnya menyentuh pipiku yang entah sejak kapan terasa basah.

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering menangis. Mungkin benar, mencintai seseorang itu menyakitkan. Yaa.. rasa cemburu, ingin memonopoli dan memiliki orang yang kita cintai seorang diri. Rasa bersalah saat membuatnya menangis… Namun di dalam rasa sakit itu terdapat sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat besar.

Kuakhiri pungutan kami, lalu kembali kucium keningnya, "Masa laluku adalah milikku.. Masa lalumu adalah milikmu, tapi masa depan adalah milik kta berdua."

Gumamku tanpa sadar. Entah dimana aku mendapatkan kalimat itu, yang jelas ucapanku barusan sukses membuat naruto kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Gombal.." gumamnya menahan tawa di sela air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Tidurlah.. ini sudah larut." Ucapku kembali duduk. Kutarik tangan kanannya, lalu kucium.

Membelai wajahku, tangannya menelusur jejak air mata yang mongering di pipiku hingga ke leher. Lalu turun ke dadaku..

Tunggu!

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Perasaanku campur aduk antara excited dan was-was. Dia.. jangan-jangan…

"Nee, 'Suke. Apa kita tidak boleh melakukannya?" ucapnya malu-malu saat jemarinya menelusur hingga ke selangkanganku, menyentuh gundukan perkasa di bawah sana.

Ini mengerikan!

Entah apa yang sedang diinginkan makhluk manis dalam kandungan Naruto, yang jelas aku bisa merasakan keinginan kuat Naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hangat bersamaku.

Apa dia lupa kalau kandungannya barusan bermasalah?

Dia juga sedang sakit kan? Bisa-bisanya ingin yang aneh-aneh..

Tapi kalau tidak kuturuti.. anak kami kelak bisa ngeces. Hell no! aku tidak mau!

Tapi tapi tapi… dokter bilang kami belum boleh melakukan itu, setidaknya sampai seminggu ke depan… Ini neraka dunia! Puasa seminggu… mana aku tahan DX

"Nee.. Sasuke.." panggilnya manja. Kali ini diiringi tatapan polos yang membuatku ingin menyumpal hidungku sendiri dengan tissue…

Aku hampir mimisan!

Tenang… tenang… Tetaplah ganteng dan keren, wahai Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan keren dan keren.. Tunggu! Apa aku mengucapkan 'keren' dua kali?

Yah.. kurasa aku memang sangat keren!

"Dengar.. kondisinya masih belum stabil." Tangan mulusku membelai perutnya. Mata sekelam malam tanpa bintanyku menatap lembut langit di mata Naruto yang terlihat seperti langit sore karena timpaan cahaya remang lampu.

Kami memang pasangan langit yang serasi.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukannya.. setidaknya sampai seminggu." Ucapku dengan senyum kelu bertengger pada bibirku. Bibirku kelu, hatiku cenat-cenut.. bersa sm*sh!

Dan ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah total. Posisi ngambeknya sedikit berbeda. Mungkinkah ini… kaena pengaruh si jabang bayi?

Mungkinkah dia ingin Tou-chan dan Kaa-channya –maksudku, Tou-chan dan Papanya sayang-sayangan.. dan tidak marahan lagi? Dia yang ingin aku dan Naruto melakukan anuanu sebagai bukti saling cinta kami!

Yaampun dia benar-benar anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Ingatkan aku untuk menciumnya berkali-kali ketika ia lahir kelak. Tou-chan menyayangimu, Nak!

"Kenapa, hn?" tanyaku sok polos. Tangan kiriku mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, sementara tangan kananku masih setia di perut Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, namun tangan kanannya belum mau lepas dari selangkanganku.

Duhh.. manis sikapnya bisa membuatku berdiri!

"Kubantu melepasnya, boleh?" bisikku lembut. Tangan kananku membelai perutnya turun hingga ke selangkangan. Kutelusupkan tanganku memasuku selimut, lalu mulai membelai milik Naruto yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"Hn.. Sejak kapan?" bisikku menekan bibir ke telinganya.

"Nggh.." lenguhnya saat kutelusupkan tanganku ke dalam celananya. Menyentuh miliknya yang berdirik tegak entah sejak kapan.

Pertanyaanku tak menuntut jawaban apapun darinya. Yang penting adalah dia menginginkanku. Mengetahui fakta itu saja aku sudah sangat sangat senang.

"Hei.. jangan cuek sama dia." Ucapku mendekatkan bibir ke matanya. onyx-ku melirik sekilas tangannya yang daritadi hanya membelai sayang kejantananku yang masih tertutup celana.

Naruto mengangguk malu-malu. Tangan kanannya mulai melepas kancing dan resleting celanaku. Sementara tangan kirinya yang terpasang infuse membelai tangan kananku dari atas selimut.

"Kkhh~" Naruto menarik kasar kejantananku yang sudah setengah bangun. Sempat menggesek resleting celana.. ugghh sensasi ngilu nikmat.

Kutelusupkan lengan kiriku ke belakang kepalanya. Tanganku menarik wajahnya menghadapku.

Bibirnya yang setengah terbuka..

Matanya yang menatapku sayu menahan rangsanganku di bawah sana…

"Tahan suaramu.. jangan sampai Kaa-san dan Tou-san bangun." Bisikku sebelum melahap bibir Naruto. lidahku memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ngghh~~" lenguhnya tertahan saat kutekan miliknya, bersamaan dengan bibirku yang menghisap kuat lidahnya. Reflek, Naruto menggenggam kuat Sasuke Jr.

Gghhh!

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang gemetaran memanjakan milikku. Ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Naruto untuk melakukan adegan coretmesumcoret sedekat ini dengan orang lain.

Walau Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah tidur, aku yakin.. deg-degan dan was-was di dada Naruto tetap saja ada.

"Aahhh.." lenguhnya hampir tanpa suara saat kulepas pungutan kami. Bibirnya terbuka, sapphire kembarnya terpejam, sementara tangannya memijit kuat kejantananku.

Sedikit membuka matanya yang sayu. Naruto mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia ingin aku kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa menahan suara merdunya.

Kudiamkan saja. Tanganku malah makin asyik memainkan miliknya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum. Uhhgg.. milikku yang disiksa kuat oleh Naruto juga siap menyemburkan lava.

"S –Suke.. akhh.." ia memekik tanpa suara. Ditariknya kuat Sasuke Jr. karena merasa kesal kuabaikan.

"Kkkhh.. kau…" gumamku dengan nada rendah. Tangan kiriku mulai menelusup atasannya, lalu mencubit nipple-nya kuat. Sementara bibirku melahap bibir cherry-nya.

Tangannya makin lihai memanjakan milikku. Ia pun balas menghisap bibirku kuat.

Matanya yang terpejam.. tangannya yang makin kuat mencengkeram milikku.. Tubuhnya yang mengeliat tak nyaman..

Dia akan segera keluar…

Kugerakkan tanganku di bawah sana makin cepat. Bibirku menghisap mulutnya kuat-kuat, seolah aku ingin meminum seluruh saliva yang ada di rongga mulutnya.

"Ngghh~~ Nggkhh~~" teriaknya tertahan.

Naruto hampir kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah… Aku tahu itu.

Kkkhh…

Cengkeramannya pada kejantananku pun makin kuat.. kurasa kami nakan segera keluar.

"Emmpphh…" gumamku membalas protesnya.

Kuhisap bibirnya makin kuat.. kupijat miliknya makin cepat..

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga –

"Acckkhh –" lenguhnya terputus saat tiba-tiba kulepaskan hisapanku.

Tubuhnya mengejang, miliknya mengeluarkan cairan kental hangat yang terasa lengket. Sangat banyak…

"Ngghhh! Aahh.." milikku pun menyemburkan muatannya. Membasahi tangan Naruto yang masih saja menggenggam leher Sasuke Jr. kuat.

Nafas Naruto masih tersengal… Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan.

Uhh.. mungkinkah harusnya tak kubungkam bibirnya?

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur…

"Hei.. aku keterlaluan ya?" bisikku mencium pipi tembemnya. Uhh… dia tambah ndud!

Naruto menggeleng, lalu dilepaskannya genggaman pada milikku.

"Biar kubersihkan." Ucapku menyerobot tissue basah di meja. Perlahan dan penuh perasaan, kuusapkan pada tangan Naruto. membersihkan dengan hati-hati jemari lentiknya dari benih cintaku yang terpaksa harus terbuang sia-sia.

"Terima.. kasih.." gumamnya masih coba mengatur nafas. Aku hanya tersenyum. Setelahnya kubersihkan milikku, juga dengan tissue basah.. lalu kembali memasukkannya ke celana.

"Tidurlah.. biar aku yang bersihkan." Gumamku membelai wajah manisnya.

Uhh… aku jatuh cinta. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

"Tapi.."

"Kau.. tidak boleh membantah suamimu." Tegasku. Aku yakin, Naruto yang manyun itu melihat senyum keren terlukis di bibir tipisku yang indah.

Mengambil tissue basah lain, aku membersihkan wajahnya dari peluh. Ternyata asyik juga membersihkan tubuh orang yang kau cintai dengan tissue. Aku jadi bisa mencicipi kesenangan yang Naruto rasakan semalam saat menghilangkan rasa lengketku.

"Uhh.." protesnya mencubit tanganku saat kusingkap selimutnya. Memelototi orang yang sangat kucintai, aku terus mengusapkan tissue basah basah basah ke miliknya.. mencoba menghilangkan si outih lengket dari sana.

"Sasuke.. kau sudah kembali." Gumam sebuah suara terdengar mengantuk. Reflek aku kembali menaikkan celana Naruto, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Untung saja sudah bersih… kan gak sik asik kalau bersihinnya setengah-setengah.

"Naruto juga bangun ya.. apa badanmu masih tidak enak?" tanya Tou-san yang mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku membawa semua tissue kotor ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menggeleng singkat. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saus tomat ekstra pedas.

"Hei, Sasuke?" merasa kuabaikan, Tou-san memanggilku lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menjawabnya, "Mau pipis sebentar." Gumamku cukup keras.

Yahh.. paling tidak ini lebih baik ketimbang aku mengatakan bahwa aku pergi ke toilet untuk membuang tissue yang terkena benih berhargaku dan Naruto. itu sangat tidak keren.

Dan kalian.. kumohon jangan ikut-ikutan membuang tissue ke toilet. Karena bisa saja bikin toilet mampet.

Tentu saja, selain menghilangkan barang bukti perbuatan kami barusan, aku juga membasuh kedua tanganku selama satu menit. Bukannya sabunku lelet atau apa, aku hanya ingin kuman-kuman yang menempel di tanganku gegara menyentuh tube kloset mati semua.

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah semakin segar. Lihatlah Sasuke.. wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Kalau terus begini, mungkin besok sore dia sudah boleh pulang." Gumam Tou-san yang hanya kubalas dengan 'hn' sekali.

Naruto terus-terusan menatapku. Dia meminta bantuan. Tentu saja pemuda polos sepertinya tidak akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada situasi begini.

"Syukurlah kau sudah baikan.." ucapku tersenyum manis. Tanganku yang sudah bebas kuman mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya merasa lebih tenang karena ada aku sang pangeran ganteng di sampingnya.

"Kau tidurlah, Sasuke. Biar Tou-san yang temani Naruto. Kau pasti lelah kan setelah seharian mengecek ini-itu di lokasi proyek."

Yaampun, Tou-sanku sangat baik! Perhatian pula! Semoga besok aku bisa menjadi Tou-san sepertinya…

Well.. tapi maaf Tou-san. Kebaikanmu harus kutolak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan begini. Yosh! Tolak dia tanpa menyakiti hatinya, Sas!

"Tou-san saja yang lanjutkan tidur. aku kangen sama Naruto." gumamku memberikan isyarat-sedikit-memaksa pada Tou-san.

Aku benar-benar ingin bersama Naruto…

Dan Tou-san hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. I mengacak rambut solid kebanggaanku, lalu meninggalkan wejangan, "Dasar anak muda… Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh. Dia belum sehat benar…"

Dan aku hanya bisa nyengir menanggapi Tou-san berjalan kembali ke sofa. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau barusan kami melakukan yang aneh-aneh.

Aku dan Naruto saling tatap menahan tawa…

Aku memegang tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursi. Ia tersenyum ke arahku, lalu memejamkan mata sambil mengucapkan selamat malam.

Dan sepanjang malam aku terus menggenggam tangannya yang terasa hangat, seakan aku tak ingin melepasnya. Walaupun harus tidur di kursi dan bisa dipastikan bahwa besok pagi badanku bakal sakit semua… aku sangat bahagia.

Aku bahagia karena dia memaafkanku…

Aku bahagia karena dia kembali mempercayaiku…

Aku bahagia karena mencintainya…

Dia… Uchiha Naruto…

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Akhirnya chap 19 apdet juga :v

Kyuu berencana untuk segera namatin serial ini, dan mulai mengerjakan project baruu (Mas Kish: Lu pikir serial anime? ? ? *plak)

Ahahah..

Kyuu juga mulai menggrepe **There's no Regret in My Life** lagi. Walau berat dan sakit.. kyu mencoba ngetik lagi. Semoga nanti hasilnya memuaskan.. Amiin :*

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang manis dan ganteng dan cantik yang telah mendukung Kyuu..

Untuk ItaDei, kemungkinan aka nada chap depan..

Kalau untuk bdsm, Kyuu malah punya rencana buat bikin project lain *plak #pervertdetected

Ahahah XD

Yang udah nagih Kyuu lewat twitter juga terima kasih banyak *bows* Kyuu jadi makin bersemangat.

Seperti biasanya.. Kyuu si pengetik abal ini ga bisa bales review satu-satu. Yang jelas Kyuu seneng banget ada orang yang masih sudi baca fic abal Kyuu..

Terima kasih banyaaaak~~ *bungkuk sambil nadahin tangan minta receh*

Semoga readers sekalian suka sama chap ini.

.

.

**Akhir kata..**

**Review Please**

***kiss***


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Romance (?)**

**Horror –ngaco!**

**Pair : ItaDei (Special Edition)**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Special ItaDei edition *plak***

**Sedikit adegan penyiksaan gak jelas,**

**Humor maksa, plot maksa, typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**Pengetik abal**

**Itachi ganteng**

**.**

**.**

**Part 20: **

"**Long-haired Gay****"**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's PoV**

"Nnn~ Itachi-san.. Nggh.." lenguh seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di pangkuanku. Ia mengalungkan lengan langsatnya ke leherku. Bibirnya yang manis tak berhenti mendesah, meresapi kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh lumatanku di nipple kiri-nya.

"Aaahh~" pekiknya menekan kepalaku saat kugigit bulatan manis itu keras.

"Sudah kubilang kan…" gumamku mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata biru keruhnya, "Jangan panggil aku 'san', mengerti?"

Dei bersemu, bibirnya ragu-ragu coba mengucapkan namaku tanpa embel-embel.

"Ita~chi…"

Kucium pipinya singkat sebagai reward untuknya, lalu kupeluk tubuh Deidara yang masih berbalut kemeja berantakan.

"Itachi…" gumamnya lagi.

Kadang aku heran, sangat mudah bagi Dei untuk memanggil nama Otouto tanpa embel-embel. Tapi kenapa dia belum juga terbiasa memanggil namaku? Apakah.. Dei sebenarnya suka sama Otouto?

Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin. Kan Otouto sudah punya Naruto.. Tapi, ini kan masalah perasaan Deidara kepada Otouto, bukan masalah perasaan Otouto kepada Deidara. Apalagi, Otouto-ku sangat tampan. Jangan-jangan benar, Dei sukanya sama…

"Aku suka Itachi.. memanggil Itachi-san tanpa 'san' membuatku malu.." gumamnya menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher dan bahu kananku.

Ya Jashin…

Dia.. benar-benar manis!

Akan kuambil gambar wajah bersemunya sebagai kenang-kenangan..

Kurogoh kantung celanaku, mengambil alat komunikasi canggih yang bisa digunakan untuk menelfon, mengirim e-mail dan pesan, chatting, video call, mendengarkan music, mengambil gambar, membuka situs-situs penting, men-download video edukatif, dan lain-lain.

Ada lebih dari lima pesan masuk yang dikirim Naruto, serta beberapa panggilan tak terjawab..

Bagaimana aku tidak sadar? Apa benda canggih ini sudah tidak bisa berdering?

Ohh! No… ternyata ponselku berada pada silent mode! Beginilah nasib para pengguna touch screen, terkadang icon terpencet tanpa sadar. Tahu-tahu melakukan panggilan atau mengganti mode tanpa disengaja.

"Itachi- sa.. Itachi?" gumam Dei heran. Sentuhan tangan lembutnya menyadarkanku.

"Sebentar ya…" pintaku tulus, kubuka pesan teratas dari Naruto.

.

**From: Naru-chan**

**Subject: Sasuke**

**Nee Itachi-nii, rapatnya belum selesai ya? **

**Kenapa Sasuke belum pulang?**

**Tolong jawab, aku khawatir..**

**.**

Mengeryitkan dahi, aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.. Kenapa Naruto tidak langsung tanya Otouto? Memangnya hape Otouto rusak? Atau –

.

"_Aku tidak bawa hape dan dompet. Nanti antar aku kembali ke sini."_

.

Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting..

Otouto.. Otouto menungguku!

Yaampun ini sudah berapa jam? Apa dia masih menungguku di hotel bernuansa Mikazuki itu?

Usai rapat dan melihat ini-itu di hotel, kami memutuskan untuk makan malam. Sasuke bilang dia tidak mau mengganggu kencanku dan Deidara, makanya dia memaksa tidak ikut. Terpaksa aku memesankan makanan cepat saji, lalu meninggalkan adik kecilku itu di sana. setelahnya, aku dan Dei makan malam di restoran mewah. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana, aku jadi lupa! Aku mengantarkan kekasihku kembali ke Teito hotel, tempatnya tinggal selama di Konoha. Lebih parahnya, aku malah bersenang-senang selagi Otouto tidak jelas kabarnya!

Aniki macam apa aku ini!?

Kalau tahu bakal lupa begini, kupaksa dia untuk ikut kami saja! Duh, Otouto pasti ngambek.

"Ada apa…?" tanya Deidara setengah mendesah di telingaku. Aku tahu, dia sedang ingin melakukan olahraga ranjang denganku. Jujur, aku juga sangat menginginkannya.

Ughh.. celanaku sempit!

Tapi Otouto.. Otouto pasti ketakutan sendirian di hotel yang rencananya akan diberi nama 'Crescent Moon Hotel' itu. Disana belum ada aliran listrik. Otouto pasti menangis mencariku!

Tapi kalau kuhentikan kegiatan kami, Deidara pasti ngambek. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tidak boleh ragu!

Aku harus memutuskan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"Dei.. maafkan aku ya?" bisikku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf aku pergi sebentar, nanti aku pasti kembali.. Tapi kau jangan nakal ya." Ucapku tanpa memerhatikannya. Kedua tanganku sibuk merapikan bajuku yang berantakan.

"Itachi-san mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Ahh.. lagi-lagi dia memanggilku 'san'.

Menghela nafas, aku menghentikan aktifitasku. Kupegang erat kedua pundaknya, lalu kutatap lekat kedua mata indahnya. Maaf Dei, Sasuke anak susah sekali diajak bicara kalau ngambek. Aku tidak mau meniup seratus balon sebagai tanda permintaan maaf seperti yang kulakukan ketika kelas satu SMA dulu. Saat itu aku mematahkan disket berisi data-data pentingnya, dan dia sangat marah.

Aku tidak mau lagi!

"Aku harus pergi.. ada urusan penting. Tolong mengertila –"

"Apa lebih penting dariku?" gumamnya mencengkram kedua lenganku. Tatapan mata menuntutnya seolah membuat celanaku semakin sesak.

"Bukan begitu Dei –"

"Siapa yang kirim SMS tadi? Kenapa Itachi-san ingin buru-buru menemuinya? Apa dia lebih penting dariku?"

Dan aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan beruntunnya. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahunya bahwa aku melupakan kewajibanku mengantar Otouto kembali ke rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa Dei mengecapku sebagai calon suami teledor.

Tidak mau!

Aku menarik nafas dalam.. aku harus bisa meyakinkan Dei bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang terpenting bagiku, "Dei, dengar.. urusan ini –"

"Jadi benar.." gumamnya melepas cengraman tangannya. Sorot matanya meredup, "Itachi-san bohong padaku."

'degh'

"Itachi-san benci padaku kan?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Kenapa mendalak melankolis begini?

"Ada yang lebih penting dariku. Itu artinya.. dia orang yang Itachi-san cintai." Bibirnya tersenyum miris. Dan entah kenapa, hatiku rasanya panas.

Aku tidak suka dicurigai begini…

Kubilang aku mencintainya kan?

Kukatakan di depan orangtuaku bahwa aku akan menikah dengannya kan?

"Deidara.."

"Pergilah.. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskan pemuda ini…

Dan dia terus saja mengoceh, meminta maaf telah mengganggu hidupku, meminta maaf karena membocorkan rencanaku pada Sasuke waktu itu. Satu hal yang aku benci darinya.. dia masih sering meragukan perasaanku. Dan omongan menyebalkannya memaksa mataku menatap nyalang seisi kamar Deidara.

Aku harus membungkamnya.

Saat itulah, kulihat koper besar yang Dei letakkan di dekat ranjangnya. Kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku harus menghentikan ocehannya…

"Dei…" gumamku dengan nada rendah membuatnya berbalik ke arahku.

Matanya bergetar ketakutan saat melihatku, "Ita –Itachi-san.. Jangan.."

"Diamlah. Ini tidak akan sakit..."

"Kumahon Itachi-san.. jangan.. Itachi –"

.

.

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali saat menyadari bahwa malam semakin larut dan hujan mulai turun. Tanganku memukul stir keras, terjebak lampu merah! Jarak Teito Hotel dan Crescent Moon hanya sekitar satu kilometer, traffic light pun hanya melewati satu. Kenapa pakai acara merah segala sih? Tinggal belok kiri saja sudah sampai. Ugh! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sasuke, lalu memeluknya. Dia pasti ketakutan.. kedinginan.. Dia pasti merindukanku!

Hijau!

Aku pun langsung tancap gas. Lima puluh meter setelahnya, aku belok kiri dan berhenti di depan pintu hall yang sudah setengah jadi. Keadaan disini remang-remang, hanya diterangi lampu-lampu kecil yang dinyalakan menggunakan ACCU (aki).

Tergesa, aku turun dan langsung masuk. Harusnya Otouto berkeliaran di sekitar sini karena belum ada ruangan yang bisa ditempati. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada dimanapun? Aku jadi khawatir.. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?

Kalau benar Otouto diculik, kasihan Naruto yang sedang sakit. Apalagi dia sedang hamil.. Ini semua salahku!

"I.. ta.. chi…" gumam sebuah suara diiringi hembusan angin di tengkukku. Takut-takut aku menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati sosok berkulit pucat dengan rambut berantakan.

"Otouto!" pekikku riang langsung memeluknya. Tentu saja, orang yang kupeluk langsung ngedumel memintaku melepaskannya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.." gumamku melepaskan pelukan. Kudekatkan bibirku ke pipi kirinya, dan aku mendapatkan telapak tangannya yang mendorong kasar wajahku sebelum sempat kusentuh pipi mulusnya.

Ugh!

"Sudah ingat padaku?" tanyanya sarkastik. Aku tahu dia kesal sekali.

"Maaf ya.. tadi aku keasyikan sama Dei. Aku senang kau masih menungguku."

"Aku bukannya menunggumu. Aku hanya tidak suka ingkar janji." Gumamnya berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku tahu dia bohong. Satu-satunya alasan Sasuke tetap berada di sini adalah karena dia tidak bawa uang sama sekali. Kalau saja dia bawa uang, pasti sudah memilih naik taksi. Dan Sasuke tipe orang yang terlalu gengsi untuk jalan kaki sendirian. Dia tidak mau menarik perhatian mas-mbak yang mangkal di perempatan.

Sikap kadang kuudere kadang tsundere inilah yang membuat Sasuke terlihat manis. Untung pasangannya adalah orang yang sangat pengertian. Aku merasa tidak perlu khawatir menyerahkan Otouto kepada Naruto. pemuda bermata sapphire itu sangat menyayangi Otouto-ku.

"Kau bawa koper besar? Buat apa?" tanya Otouto begitu duduk di kursi sampingku. Onyx-nya menatap curiga koper besar di kursi belakang yang kuletakkan secara horizontal. Koper yang resletingnya setengah terbuka itu…

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Haha.." tawa canggungku memicu berpindahnya tatapan curiga Otouto kepadaku. Ia memicingkan matanya, mencari entah-apa dari sorot mataku.

"Hn." Gumamnya menghela nafas. Ia bersandar santai, lalu menutup matanya, "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Serahkan padaku, Otouto.." ucapku lega. Aku bersyukur karena Otouto tidak bertanya yang macam-macam. Kalau sampai dia bertanya lebih jauh, semuanya bisa terbongkar!

Aku berterima kasih pada rasa lelah yang bersarang di tubuh Otouto saat ini…

Jujur aku memelankan speed mobilku. Aku tahu Otouto lelah menunggu, dan ketika sampai di rumah sakit, dia pasti akan langsung memasang posisi siaga untuk menjaga belahan jiwanya yang sedang hamil. Otouto tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Maka aku lebih memilih untuk menyetir pelan-pelan demi memperlama waktu Otouto bobok.

Dari gerak-gerik Otouto saat terlelap, aku tahu dia kedinginan. Ya.. kondisi di luar hujan, dan AC mobil juga ku-set pada suhu terendah. Semua itu kulakukan demi isi koper yang ada di kursi belakang.

Maka aku melepas jasku saat lampu merah, lalu kuselimutkan ke tubuh Otouto. Yang tersayang.. mana boleh sakit. Aku tidak ingin Otouto sakit.

Sesekali mataku melirik koper di belakang melakui cermin. Benda kotak yang tadinya sempat mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu sudah benar-benar tenang. Aku tahu tindakanku ini bisa dimasukkan dalam kasus tindak criminal, tapi…

Kuamati sela-sela resleting yang terbuka. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat bola mata biru keruh yang menatapku penuh dendam. Tatapan yang sejak tadi belum berubah. Sejujurnya, tatapan itu mungkin tidak akan berubah untuk selamanya, karena sang pemilik sudah –

"Uhuk.."

Otouto manisku terbatuk. Mungkinkah dia masuk angin? Terlalu lama terkena terpaan angin malam, ditambah dengan suhu di dalam mobilku yang dingin… Sabar ya adik manis.. sebentar lagi kita sampai.

Dan aku langsung menuju pintu utama rumah sakit. Rencananya aku akan berhenti di depan hall, lalu menurunkan Sasuke. Dengan begini, dia tidak akan kehujanan, jarak menuju ruang rawat Naruto pun lebih dekat ketimbang jika turun di tempat parkir. Dan yang lebih penting, aku harus segera pulang atau Otouto akan tahu…

"Otouto.." panggilku setelah menghentikan mobil di depan hall rumah sakit. aku mencoba menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jariku, tapi tidak bangun juga.

Kalau begini.. hanya ada satu cara.

"Otouto.. mwwhh.." kudorong bibirku menekan pipinya dalam. Dan Sasuke langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

"Baka Aniki! apa yang kau lakukan?" amuknya mengepalkan tangan. Aku harus menjelaskannya atau rahangku akan jari sasaran tinju.

"Otouto.. kita sudah sampai rumah sakit. Sejak tadi aku mencoba membangunkanmu tapi –"

"Cukup! Aku mengerti.. Terima kasih." Gumamnya menghela nafas. Tangan putih susunya mengembalikan jas kepadaku. Setelahnya, Sasuke membuka pintunya sendiri.

Jujur, aku senang sekali Otouto bilang terima kasih padaku. Harusnya aku rekam dan kujadikan kenang-kenangan. Kyaaa~~ dia maniiisssss! Apalagi wajah bangun tidurnya itu…

"Kau tidak melihat adik ipar manismu dulu?" tanya Otouto saat turun. Matanya kembali mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Tidak.. aku harus segera pulang.." jawabku mencoba tenang.

"Sesuatu yang penting ya?" gumamnya datar tak menuntut jawaban. Mata obsidiannya sempat melirik tajam koperku di kursi belakang, lalu menutup pintu tanpa bilang apapun lagi.

Apa Otouto tahu sesuatu? Biasanya, dia tahu hal-hal yang kulakukan tanpa kusadari. Kali ini… apa dia juga tahu? Apa Sasuke masih mau menganggapku sebagai Aniki setelah tahu tindakanku?

Sudahlah! Yang penting aku harus cepat-cepat pulang…

Aku memacu mobilku secepat kilat. Karena menggunakan bahan bakar pertam*x plus, performanya jadi lebih menawan. Ditambah kemampuanku mengendalikan stir mobil yang lebih santai ketimbang Otouto, koperku dan isinya pasti baik-baik saja!

Aku menekan kalkson berkali-kali setibanya aku di depan garasi, meminta siapa saja yang berjaga di dekatnya agar mau membukakan pintu untukku.

"Maaf Tuan Muda…" teriak salah satu pembantuku saat membukakan pintu garasi. Dia tahu aku dalam kondisi tergesa-gesa.

Cepat-cepat aku mematikan mesin, lalu turun dan membuka pintu belakang. Isinya tidak boleh kepanasan.. Harus cepat kubawa ke kamar.

"Sabar ya…" bisikku pelan. Jelas-jelas aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban..

Kututup resleting koperku, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Ughh! Semoga encokku tidak kambuh. Bisa gawat kalau aku menjatuhkan koper ini. isinya bisa bercecer kemana-mana.

"Tuan, biar saya bantu.." tawar pembantuku usai ia menutup pintu garasi. Aku menjauhkan koper berhargaku dari jarahannya. Mataku menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Tidak usah!" tegasku. Aku tahu ini kasar, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya membantuku. Kuhirup nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih lembut. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai orang kaya sombong.

"Dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"

"Mereka menemani Tuan Muda Naruto di rumah sakit.."

"Ya sudah.. Kau boleh kembali beristirahat." Kali ini aku setengah tersenyum. Dia pun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlalu.

Menghela nafas berat, aku susah payah membawa koperku ke kamar. Misi ini menjadi makin sulit manakala aku mewajibkan diriku untuk meminimalisir guncangan yang terjadi pada benda berwarna biru tua ini. belum lagi proses naik anak tangga. Ughhh..

Kutendang kuat pintu kamarku, lalu masuk dan menaruh koper di atas ranjang. Kuambil remote AC, lalu kuturunkan suhu kamarku sambil berjalan kembali ke pintu. Setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan tidak akan bisa dibuka dari luar, aku mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tanganku gemetar menggeser resleting koper, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Ngghhhh!" Seseorang yang meringkuk di dalamnya kembali mengerang protes..

Ya.

Deidara disana. Aku membekap mulutnya kuat dengan dasiku, mengikat kedua kakinya dengan ikat pinggangku, juga kedua tangannya dengan ikat pinggang miliknya. Aku memosisikan pemuda berkulit langsat yang hanya terlindungi kemeja putih itu meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Dei.." bisikku mencium pipinya lembut, terasa sedikit asin. Apakah tadi dia menangis? Ahh.. pasti menangis karena tidak sabar bersentuhan denganku.

Tanganku perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkannya dari tempat sempit itu. aku tahu dia kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanny di hotel sendirian.

Kalau saja tadi kutinggal. Dia pasti akan sangat marah.. Aku tidak mau.

"Mmmghh!"

Kutidurkan perlahan tubuh kekasihku di ranjang, lalu mulai kulepas bekapan dasiku pada mulutnya. Setelahnya –

"Maaf.. Itachi-san, maafkan aku. Maaf!"

'degh'

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat, Dei mencoba menggeser tubuhnya menjauhiku. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Dei.."

"Kumohon.. Itachi-san hentikan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Dan ia memejamkan matanya rapat saat aku coba menyentuhnya. Dei.. ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia ketakutan begini?

Sakit.. dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini. Tapi kap –

Benar…

Waktu itu… Aku yang menyiksanya. Aku yang menjadikannya pelampiasan dafsu bejatku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama begini?

Kekasihku yang kini berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat itu masih trauma. Dia benar-benar takut padaku. Mata birunya tadi bukan mengisyaratkan dendam, namun sebuah rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

"Deidara…" bisikku dengan suara bergetar. Aku takut, takut kalau dia membenciku…

Tanganku berusaha melepas ikat pinggang yang mengekang lengannya, setelahnya.. kulepas ikat pinggang di kakinya. Aku melempar keduanya sembarang.

"Maaf.. Itachi-san.." suaranya mulai bergetar. Tubuh berkeringatnya gemetar seolah dia sedang kedinginan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya semakin menjauh dariku hingga ujung tempat tidur, menjatuhkan beberapa bantal dan mendesak tembok yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei.. dengar aku hanya –"

"Itachi-san membenciku. Itachi-san tidak menyukaiku…" kedua tangan Dei kini menutup masing-masing telinganya. Mata birunya mulai terbuka, memandang kosong sprei marun yang ia tindih.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku harus minta maaf.. tapi bagaimana?

Deidara sangat ketakutan, dan lagi.. dia mengira aku membencinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!

Benar..

Pakai cara seperti yang waktu itu saja. Paksa dia supaya mau mendengarkan aku. Tapi… apa yang harus kukatakan? Bilang kalau aku 'melupakan' Otouto? Tidak.. tidak boleh! Lalu bagaimana aku menjelaskan bahwa aku takut dia marah dan membenciku kalau aku meninggalkannya demi Otouto?

Entah.. aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang jelas. Aku harus mencobanya…

"Deidara.. dengarkan aku."

"Tolong jangan lakukan lagi Itachi-san. Kumohon.." pekiknya menghindari mataku. tanganku mencengkeram pundaknya kuat.

Brengsek! Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan diri di hadapannya? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi seorang psikopat!?

"Hei.. aku hanya –"

"Lepaskan.. Itachi-san aku –"

"Deidara!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Tubuh yang hanya berbalut kemeja tanpa bawahan itu terlonjak. Reflek ia menatapku dengan mata yang basah.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, kaget dengan nada bicaraku sendiri yang naik dua oktaf dari biasanya.

"Ma –maaf.."

"Berhenti minta maaf dan dengarkan aku!" ucapku lagi-lagi dengan nada memerintah. Chikuso… kenapa aku selalu begini?

"I –Itachi-san…" gumamnya dengan nada berbeda. Tangan kirinya terangkat, lalu menyentuh pipiku. Hangat..

Saat itulah aku menyadari.. Entah sejak kapan aku…. Menangis?

"Dengarkan aku.. ya?"

Dei mengangguk ragu. Walau begitu, aku masih merasakan gerakan dari tubuhnya yang seolah ingin menjauh dariku.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk. Kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku. tangannya pun sudah tak lagi memegang pipiku. Rasanya sakit…

"Dei –"

"Aku tahu.. Itachi-san tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Itachi-san bohong hanya agar aku tidak marah atas tindakan Itachi-san waktu itu…" suaranya terdengar parau.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku mengerti. Itachi-san tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Tapi kumohon…" kedua tangannya mencoba melepas cengkramanku. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang terselip saat ia menyentuh tanganku.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi…"

Sesosok Colossal Titan seolah menendang dinding hatiku, ditambah wrecking ball yang dihantamkan bertubi-tubi.. membuat lubang menganga yang rasanya sakit sekali.

Bukan ini maksudku…

Aku hanya tidak ingin melepas Deidara. Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin dia berada disampingku. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kehilangan moodnya untuk bercinta denganku, makanya…

Apa aku keterlaluan?

"Bukan itu maksudku…" gumamku lirih. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Aku janji.. tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.. dan –"

"Kubilang.. bukan itu maksudku!" lagi-lagi aku menaikkan suaraku. Pemuda berkulit langsat di depanku terlonjak dan langsung diam.

Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku mendapatkan kembali hatinya…

Kutarik tangan kanannya, lalu kuletakkan di atas dadaku yang bergemuruh. Dan mata laut Mikazuki yang indah itu menatapku penuh tanya. Aku tersenyum..

"Aku takut..." gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri. Aku memang takut kalau dia membenciku.

Dulu aku dan Otouto pernah membaca artikel yang mengatakan bahwa untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang, terkadang memang harus merendahkan diri dan melakukan kebohongan kecil. Waktu itu kami terbahak menertawakan betapa bodohnya artikel itu. mungkin sampai sekarang, Otouto tidak pernah merendah dan memohon untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Tapi aku…

Aku akan menanggalkan seluruh harga diriku demi Deidara, pemuda yang sangat aku cintai.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku…" bisikku dengan suara yang makin lirih.

Dei masih belum merespon, namun ia sama sekali tidak mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari dadaku yang kian menggebu.

"Otouto minta aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit karena dia terlalu lelah…" yang ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Sejak awal Otouto memang mewajibkan aku untuk mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sakit. yang tidak kukatakan adalah bahwa aku melupakan kesanggupanku.

"Kau tahu kan Naruto sedang sakit, dan Otouto pasti sangat khawatir.."

Dei mengangguk sekali sebagai respon dari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak menuntut jawaban. Jujur aku merasa sedikit lega. Walau Dei belum mau banyak bicara, setidaknya ia sudah tidak segemetar yang tadi.

"Aku membayangkan diriku berada di posisi Otouto.. dan yang sakit adalah kau. Rasanya sakit sekali disini.." aku menekan tangannya ke dada kiriku. Berhati-hati sekali kegeser tubuhku mendekatinya. Jangan sampai dia sadar atau traumanya akan kambuh lagi.

"Aku berniat akan menjelaskannya, tapi ka uterus mengoceh… minta maaf padaku tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Jadinya aku kesal sekali. karena tidak mau membuat Otouto menunggu, kupikir.. lebih baik 'membawa'-mu, lalu menjelaskannya belakangan. Tapi ternyata, cara yang kupilih…"

Kali ini dei menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dan aku harus segera mengetahuinya.

"Dei.. apa kau marah padaku?" Deidara tidak merespon, namun ia juga tidak berniat menjauhkan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Apa kau membenciku?" kali ini kepala bersurai pirang indahnya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau.." ragu-ragu aku mengatakan kelanjutan kalimat ini. aku berani bertaruh, Dei akan mengangguk, " –takut padaku?"

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Dia mengangguk kan? Dia takut padaku…

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku ingin memiliki dirimu hanya untukku sendiri… Apa aku salah?"

Deidara menggeleng pelan. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, membuatku sangat senang. "Aku juga ingin Itachi-san hanya untukku.."

"Dengar…" kutarik dagunya lembut, mata indahnya yang langsung beradu pandang dengan mataku terlihat membulat. Aku tahu.. dia masih takut.

"Mwwh.." kujilat lembut bibirnya, lalu kukulum beberapa kali.

"Maafkan aku…" ucapku mengakhiri kuluman sepihak ini.

"Aku tidak membencimu.. Aku tidak bernohong soal perasaanku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu.. Aku mencintaimu.." dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya, diiringi dengan mata yang kembali basah.

"Aku tahu, ada yang salah dengan caraku mencintaimu. Yang jelas kuketahui kebenarannya hanyalah…" kupeluk tubuhnya yang kembali gemetar, kutenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan leher dan bahu kirinya. kurasakan dorongan lemah dari tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia belum mau menerima permintaan maafku.

" –Aku mencintaimu, Dei.." bisikku pada akhirnya.

Tubuhnya sempat menegang. Mungkin dia kaget dengan ucapanku. Yang barusan itu… tulus dari dalam hatiku.

"Aku tahu kau selalu bisa memaafkanku, tapi mungkin akan tiba saat dimana kau tidak bisa lagi menerima caraku mencintaimu yang selalu salah ini. Dan aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi saat itu.." kueratkan pelukanku. Aku takut dia membenciku kalau aku mengatakan yang selanjutnya, tapi aku harus bilang.

"Dan jika saat itu benar-benar tiba… Mungkin aku akan kembali memasukkanmu ke dalam koper, lalu menyimpannya di kamar agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu kapanpun aku mau…"

Deidara tidak bereaksi. Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah muak padaku. Tapi.. aku tidak akan tega menyimpannya dalam koper selamanya. Mungkin aku hanya akan menangis dan memohon agar dia tidak meninggalkanku…

Aku… seorang pengecut ya?

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Sasuke kalau dia tahu Aniki-nya bersikap begini. Mungkin dia juga akan berhenti memanggilku 'Aniki'…

"Pukul aku Dei.. Sadarkan aku dari pikiran gila ini.." ucapku lirih memejamkan mata. Aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin bisa memaafkanku.

"Itachi-san… benar benar menyukaiku ya?"

Bisiknya di telingaku. Nada bicaranya datar, seolah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Reflek aku menjauhkan melepaskan pelukan, lalu menatap wajahnya lekat. Pandangan kosong itu… Apa yang sedang Dei pikirkan?

"Kalau aku bilang.. kita sudahi saja hubungan kita. Jika Itachi-san tetap harus menikah… Apa yang akan Itachi-san lakukan?"

Kenapa dia bertanya begitu? Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang, aku akan menyimpan Dei ke dalam koper? Tapi kalau itu kulakukan berarti.. aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya? Pertanyaan Dei… kalau aku harus menikah dengan seseorang?

Pertanyaan ini…

"Aku akan menikah dengan mantan kekasihku."

Dan mata biru itu kembali menatapku. Aku bisa melihat begitu dalam luka yang kubuat dengan pernyataanku barusan. Maaf, Dei… Bibirnya gemetar cukup lama sebelum suara paraunya kembali terdengar.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Itachi-san…" Deidara tersenyum. Ia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya.

"Kita akhiri saja ini.. kau –"

"Dei, manikahlah denganku!" pekikku menggenggam kedua tangannya sebelum bibir manis itu melanjutkan kalimat yang tidak ingin kudengar.

Deidara mengambil nafas dalam, lalu mulai bicara dengan nada naik turun. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Kurasa dia benar-benar merasa dibohongi olehku. Aku.. tidak bohong. Aku ingin menikah dengan Deidara. Aku ingin hidup bahagia dengannya.

"Kembali saja ke pelukan mantan kekasihmu! Semua ucapan Itachi-san bohong! Aku –"

"Kau.. mantan kekasihku kan?"

Dan bibirnya setengah terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Sementara matanya menatapku, menuntut penjelasan atas ucapanku barusan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan mantan kekasihku. Kalau kita sudah putus, berarti kau adalah mantan kekasihku kan? Aku akan menikah denganmu…"

Tubuh langsat itu menghamburkan dirinya padaku, memelukku. Mengatakan bahwa aku pembohong. Walau begitu, aku tahu Dei percaya padaku.

"Jika aku melakukan ini lagi. Kumohon.. pukul aku."

"Pembohong! Itachi-san bohong! Pasti akan begini lagi… Hkk~ dan aku.. aku pasti akan memukulmu!" umpatnya terisak. Aku balas memeluknya. Kutarik selimut untuk menghangatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Mungkin aku harus melupakan koneksi yang harusnya terjadi antara tubuhku dan tubuhnya. tidak apa-apa lah… Yang penting sekarang, Deidara kembali ke pelukanku.

Tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam dekapanku. Ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang memeluk tubuhku. Apa dia kedinginan? Ahh.. mungkin ini karena suhu AC yang sempat kuturunkan.

"Dingin..?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar kunaikkan suhunya."

Dan Dei menggeleng cepat saat aku melepaskan lenganku dari tubuh langsingnya. Yaampun, aku tidak bisa mengambil remote AC di meja kalau dia terus begini.

"Deii.."

"Hmm?" gumamnya terdengar kesal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mataku dengan ekspresi yang menurutku manis.

"Nanti kau tambah kedinginan…" kubelai rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari punyaku. Kuberikan isyarat dengan melirik benda balok berwarna putih di meja, remote AC.

"Kalau Itachi-san tidak mau aku kedinginan, hangatkan…"

'degh'

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Deidara memejamkan matanya, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut seolah memohon padaku agar menciumnya. Dia ingin melakukannya denganku!

Aku tidak salah mengartikannya kan?

Ya.. ini pasti benar!

Perlahan kusentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku lembut, lalu menekannya..

"Mmmhh…"

Dei sedikit membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidahku menyeruak masuk, mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapi, lalu saling pungut dengan lidahnya.

"Aaallhh.. Itachi-samphh.."

Kubungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah hispan kuat, memotong kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Lagi-lagi dia memanggilku ' –san'…

Tangan langsatnya mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Dei.. aku berjanji malam ini akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Mmw –aahhh.." lenguhnya tersengal saat aku melepaskan bibir ranumnya. Benang saliva terulur dari sudut bibirnya, menyambung ke bibirku. Lama-kelamaan, benang tipis transparan itu pun terputus.

Aku melepas kemejaku. Entah kenapa rasanya gerah sekali… Setelahnya, aku melepas kancing celanaku dan –

"Itachi-san.. mwwhh…" bisiknya mencium daguku. Namaku seolah menjadi mantra yang harus selalu diucapkan Deidara ketika kami bercinta.

Uhhh..

"Hei…" gumamku menjauhkan tubuh topless-ku darinya, "Biarkan aku yang memanjakanku.. OK?"

Bukannya menjawab, Deidara malah menunduk dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang memerah. Aku jadi ingin memanjakannya!

Tanpa bertanya lagi, kubaringkan tubuhnya, kusibakkan selimut marun yang menutupi bagian bawahnya yang polos. Tubuh langsat yang berbalut kemeja berantakan yang tidak dikancingkan sedang berbaring di atas kain berwarna marun..

Dei kelihatan begitu menggairahkan!

Kucondongkan tubuhku, mencium keningnya..

"Itachi-san?"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku…" jawabku tersenyum.

Kukecup bibirnya singkat, kumainkan lidahku menyusuri sudut bibirnya, turun hingga leher.

"Aaahh~"

Kugigit-gigit lembut, lalu kuhisap kuat. Aku membuat tanda pada tubuhnya, tepat di bawah telinga kiri. Semua orang akan melihatnya.. mereka akan tahu kalau Deidara adalah milikku.

"Ngghh.. Hentikaann~" rengeknya saat kutekuk lututku menekan lembut miliknya yang menegang. Kedua tangannya mendorong pundakku menjauh, namun aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun tenaga disana.

Dia benar-benar manis. Berlagak menolak, padahal sangat menginginkan ini…

"Mmmwwhh.." kubalas protes kekasihku dengan gumamanku yang teredam oleh leher manisnya.

"Hmm… Aaallhhh…" Lidahku kembali menelusur ke bawah usai menyelesaikan aksiku membuat kiss mark.

Aku berhenti di nipple kirinya, lalu langsung menghisapnya kuat.

"Hyyaaaaahhh!" pekiknya kaget. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, jemari kananku memelintir nipple kanannya.

Rasa kaget Dei membuat cengkeramannya makin kuat. Kuku-kukunya sempat menusuk kulit pundakku. Rasanya perih..

Aku memainkannya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan petualangan lidahku ke kulit perutnya. Aku bisa merasakan otot-otot perutnya menegang saat kumainkan lidahku di pusarnya. Lenguhan tertahan pun sempat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hei.." gumamku mengangkat kepalaku. Obsidian gelapku menatap dalam laut Mikazuki yang terperangkap dalam kedua bola mata kekaihku.

"Sekarang.. aku akan melakukan ini…" kujulurkan lidahku, lalu perlahan aku mulai menurunkan kepalaku. Wajah deidara memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia tahu.. sangat paham dengan apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Itachi-san hetikaakhhh!" pekik Deidara memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat ujung lidahku menyentuh ujung miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum.

Kubuka kakinya lebar sambil kumainkan lidahku di kepala miliknya. Kuharap Dei menyukainya. Aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini…

"Aaannhh~ uummhh…"

Tangan kiriku memainkan bola kembar Deidara sementara lidahku menelusur dari ujung hingga ke pangkal beberapa kali. Kubuka mulutku lebar, dan mulai melahap milik Dei yang terasa makin tegang ini.

Aku mengulumnya, memainkan lidahku memutar, dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Aku juga mulai memainkan jari telunjukku di lubang kenikmatannya.

Deidara melenguh, merapalkan namaku berkali-kali. Ia memintaku untuk berhenti melakukan ini, namun reaksi tubuhnya berbanding terbalik. Pahanya menghimpitku, seolah tidak ingin aku menjauh. Tangan kanannya menekan kepalaku, sementara tangan kirinya meremas sprei kuat.

"Oohh! Itachi-saaa ahh…!" teriaknya saat kumasukkan dua jariku sekaligus ke lubangnya. Aku menggerakkannya seperti gunting yang sedang memotong kertas. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai menegang.

"Aaakhh! Hentikan~ Itachi-san… Itachi-saaaaann.. aku aka –aaaaakhhhhh! Aaa~~aahhh!"

Aku bisa merasakan semburan hangatnya dalam rongga mulutku. Ughhh! Aku ingin segera memasukinya..

Kulepaskan miliknya dari mulutku. Sebagian cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar. kutelan beberapa yang masih tersisa di mulutku, lalu tanganku mulai sibuk mengeluarkan kejantananku dari celana tanpa repot-repot melepas celanaku terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi-san.. maaf…" bisik Dei mengusap lembut bibirku saat kutelungkupkan tubuhku di atasnya. Lengan kanan menyangga tubuhku sendiri, sementara tangan kiriku memosisikan Itachi Jr. di pintu lubang kenikmatannya, bersiap mendorong.

"Berhenti minta ma –ngghh.." lenguhku saat kudorong milikku masuk ke lubangnya. Kepalanya berhasil masuk, lalu perlahan-lahan kudorong lagi. Aku ingin semuanya masuk ke lubang Dei.

"Nnnghhh~" matanya terpejam erat. Maaf ya sayang, padahal kau baru keluar..

Dei menggigit bibir bawahnya saat aku mulai bergerak. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei. Bola mata birunya menatapku sayu..

"Hei.. jangan ditahan." Bisikku mencium pipinya. Kutarik kedua lengannya, mengalungkannya pada leherku sendiri.

"Aahhh… Itachi –ahhh!"

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku, mendorong milikku naik-turun. Bibirku menciumi leher Deidara, menambah satu lagi tanda bahwa ia adalah milikku.

"Aahhh.. ahh.. ahh ngghhh…"

Dei mengalungkan lengannya erat, tanpa sadar ia menancapkan kukunya ke kulit punggungku. Bibirnya melenguh tepat di telingaku.. membuat telingaku terasa panas, membakar gairahku.

"Ngghhh… ahh Itachi-saann… mmhhh…"

Kudorong kuat dengan gerakan memutar, lalu menariknya perlahan… kudorong kuat lagi… Kukeluarkan cepat, lalu kudorong masuk dengan sekali hentak, langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Aaaacckk!"

Lenguhan dan deru nafas memburunya seolah menjadi pemicuku untuk terus menyerang. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan mata sayunya yang berair membuatku merasa akan segera keluar.

"Ngghhhh…. Ohhh…"

Tubuh bagian bawahnya menegang saat aku meremas kuat miliknya. Kudorong kuat dan cepat, membuat sensasi cengkraman otot-ototnya makin terasa nikmat. Maaf Dei.. aku tidak bisa lebih lembut dari ini.

"Itachi-san… mau ke –ngghhh.."

"Sebentar lagi… ahhh sama-samaa…" gumamku memberitahunya bahwa aku ingin kami meraih puncak kenikmatan bersama. Dei mengangguk memelukku. Aku makin tenggelam dalam pesona matanya yang sebiru laut itu..

Kuhentakkan pinggulku makin kuat dan cepat. Gerakan keluar-masuk dan memutar yang makin tak beraturan… Ughh!

"Khhh… Itachi-saaa… ngghhh…" dei mendongakkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang makin menegang… Tangannya yang merangkul kuat sambil sesekali mencakar itu..

Dia akan segera keluar…. aku juga.

Kudorong milikku makin kuat.. menyerang titik kenikmatannya berulang-ulang.. tubuhnya yang menegang.. sensasi cengkraman ototnya yang nikmat.. Uhh… spermaku sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

"Aahh.. Nnnhhh… ohh ohhh… Itachi-saaaaa~~aannhhh!" lenguhnya diiringi lelehan cairan kental miliknya di tanganku, muncrat mengenai perutku. Dan sensasi dinding liangnya yang berkedut seolah memeras muatan kejantananku.

"Ngghh… Dei.. Deida –Aaaaangghhhh!"

Dan aku langsung menindih Deidara, memeluknya.

"Itachi-san…" bisiknya membelai kepalaku.

"Jangan pakai ' –san'.." protesku lemah.

Aku lelah.. sangat lelah. Bukannya lelah karena adegan ranjang barusan. Aku lelah.. sekaligus merasa lega karena pemuda manis yang sangat kucintai ini mau memaafkan kenistaan bejatku.

Aku lelah memikirkan masalah kami barusan, tapi…

Aku tidak akan pernah lelah mencintainya.

.

.

**Tbc **

**(ItaDei Special Edition –Fin)**

.

.

Ahahahahhhh ini nista banget. Dan Kyuu menepati janji Kyuu bikin edisi khusus kenistaan si Abang. Semoga readers suka :*

Kyuu udah update **There's No Regret in My Life. **Kyuu juga bikin ff baru dengan judul alay **Sinful Requiem.**

Semoga readers berkenan membaca.. semoga suka.

Seperti biasa, Kyuu gak bisa bales satu-satu review para readers. Tentu Kyuu sudah baca..

Kyuu mengucapkan banyak banyak banyak terima kasih untuk saran-sarannya..

Kyuu pengen minta saran lagi *ngelunjak

Berhubung Naru udah mau dibikin lahiran *digeplak teme*, menurut readers-sama, mending anaknya cowok apa cewek?

Ahahah…

Terima kasih readers-sama..

Maaf kalau kelamaan

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Romance (?)**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**JontorNaru *plak**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: Typo(s) and mis-typo(s) everywhere**

**I can't leave any single work with no typo at all**

**There is always a typo on my document. I even left a typo on my final paper **

**Agak panjang dan sangat membosankan**

**Cerita maksa dan minim humor**

**.**

**.**

**Part 21:**

"**You Are My Gay!****"**

**.**

**.**

"Pelan-pelan…" gumamku menggandeng seorang berperut gembul yang berjalan di sebelahku. Kami sedang menaiki tangga menuju surga cinta –maksudku, kamar kami yang nyaman dan aman dari segala marabahaya yang mengancam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Teme~" rengeknya terdengar kesal. Walau begitu, sama sekali tidak ada tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak menyukai gandengan tanganku yang bening putih merona. Aku ganteng.

"Ssstt.. kau tidak boleh mengumpat. Nanti dia ikut-ikutan." Tanganku yang bebas kini mengelus perutnya. Gundukan investasi masa depan yang akan membuatku bangga…

Naruto tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali melirikku dengan mata birunya yang indah.

"Okaeri…" gumamku saat membukakan pintu kamar kami. Bed cover warna coklat susu tertata rapi, meja-meja dan lantai pun terlihat bersih bening sperti tanpa ka –tunggu! Memang tidak ada kacanya. Well, kalau si chibi **Levi* **disini, dia pasti langsung meleleh karena saking bersihnya tempat ini.

For your information, akulah yang membersihkan semuanya.

"Tadaima…" gumamnya langsung memelukku. Walau selama ia di rumah sakit, yang sebenarnya hanya semalam, aku selalu menemaninya, tetap saja Naruto pasti merindukan sarang cinta kami yang hangat ini.

"Kau beristirahatlah, akan kubuatkan susu." Bisikku membalas pelukan dan memberinya kecupan singkat.

Ya. Dokter bilang Naruto harus banyak-banyak dapat asupan kalsium. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan minum susu. Susu kehamilan, bukan susu soda yang tumpeh-tumpeh.

Naruto merebahkan diri di ranjang tanpa protes. Tadinya aku ingin pemuda berambut pirang itu, juga aku, untuk tidur di kamar tidur tamu di lantai bawah, paling tidak sampai keadaan si manis ini pulih total. Tapi dia ngotot ingin tidur di kamar mesra kami, dengan alasan ini-itu begini-begitu, dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan argument yang pas untuk melawannya.

Walau sedikit khawatir karena cintaku harus naik-turun tangga jika ingin keluar rumah, aku terpaksa harus menurutinya dengan syarat dia akan banyak beristirahat dan membiarkan aku mengerjakan semua tugas rumah. Ini tidak buruk, karena aku ganteng. Aku adalah suami pengertian yang sangat keren.

Dengan hati riang, aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkannya susu kehamilan. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi Naruto inginnya susu rasa pisang. Menurutku susu rasa pisang itu rasanya sangat awkward. Tapi kalau 'pisang bersusu' rasanya sangat-sangat W-O-W!

Pisang-KU dan cairan kental seperti susu yang membawa jutaan benih yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan eksistensi umat manusia…

Mungkin karena alasan itu Naruto ingin pisang susu –eh! Susu rasa pisang. Imajinasinya ternyata liar. Grawwrr~~

Tanpa terasa susu untuk Naruto sudah selesai kubuat. Bersama beberapa potong toasted bread yang kusiapkan sendiri, aku membawakan asupan sehat ini untuk orang tercintaku yang manis.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" gumam Naruto saat aku menyodorinya segelas susu. Menggeleng pelan, aku duduk di sebelah pemuda yang kini menyandarkan dirinya di atas tumpukan bantal-bantal yang biasanya kugunakan untuk mengganjal pinggangnya saat kami melakukan anu. Itu akan membuat milikku masuk lebih dalam dan mantab.

Tch! Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal seperti itu di saat begini. Sasuke Jr. jadi bangun kan! Ngenesnya, kami tidak boleh melakukan anu-anu selama seminggu. Sialnya lagi, dokter menyarankan untuk benar-benar 'puasa' selama sepuluh hari full. Agar lebih aman untuk kandungan Naruto, katanya.

Hell! Kalau sudah dibilang begitu, mana bisa aku melanggarnya! Apalagi ini demi calon buah hati kami…

Ughh! Satu-satunya burung yang kupelihara sejak aku lahir harus menderita tekanan batin selama sepuluh hari kedepan. Sabar ya.. aku tahu kau berhati baja! Saat kau bangun pun, kau sekuat baja! Kau pasti bisa melewati cobaan kehidupan ini, Sasuke Jr!

"Umm.. 'Suke?" bisik sebuah suara di telinga kiriku. Saat aku menoleh, kudapati wajah manis bertahtakan berlian. Jarak kami begitu dekat, aku hampir berteriak dramatis dibuatnya.

Kalau saja aku tidak ganteng, pasti aku sudah fanboy-ing saking bahagianya bisa berada begitu dekat dengan idol-ku. Istriku.. pasangan sejiwaku…

"Yaa.." balasku berbisik mencium pipinya, menahan gejolak jiwa dan hasratku yang menggebu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" sapphire kembarnya melirik ke samping. Kupikir, tadinya dia melirik toasted bread yang kubawakan, ingin agar aku mengambilkannya. Tapi saat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, ternyata toasted bread dan susu yang tadi diminumnya sudah habis! Bersih tak bersisa!

"Sasuke.." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini terdengar sangat manja. Kumohon, jangan memanggilku dengan nada itu. jangan menatapku dengan sorot seperti itu…

"Katakan saja. Aku mendengarkan.."

Maaf ya manis, aku empat melamun memikirkan hal-hal bersih.

"Sebenarnya…" tangannya meremas lengan bajuku, matanya menatapku ragu. Dan entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya?" bisikku. Kupeluk tubuhnya demi menenagkan diriku sendiri. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan seuatu yang sangat menyakitkan –

"Sai.."

'degh'

Jantungku rasanya seperti ditusuk bamboo runcing. Lagi-lagi nama makhluk jontor itu.. Tak sudi aku jika bibir ranum Naruto menyebut nama nista si udel bodong itu!

"Umm.. Itu.."

ITU?

Ada apa dengan itu-nya Sai?

Kenapa isu lama ini bangkit kembali? Bukannya sudah jelas kulihat kalau itu-nya Sai Cuma segedhe sosis s*nice? Makhluk yang belum lama sunat itu.. Jangan bilang itu-nya langsung membesar pasca dia sunat?

Tidak!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto membicarakan itu-nya Sai saat rumah tangga kami mesra begini?

Tidak.. Naruto bukan orang seperti itu Sas! Tenanglah dan bicarakan semuanya baik-baik.

Kau adalah suami keren dan pasanganmu adalah sosok manis yang sangat setia. Percayalah pada itu, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ada apa dengan Sai dan itu…" gumamku memberi penekanan pada kata 'itu'. Kuharap Naruto bisa menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya atau akan bisa nangis darah.

"Nanti, Sai mau kesini…"

Syukurlah, 'itu' yang dimaksudkan adalah kunjungan Sai. walau jujur, aku tidak suka pemuda berkulit caramel-ku dekat-dekat dengan si jontor, kalau keadaannya begini.. tidak apa-apa deh.

Kuanggap kunjungan tidak diharapkan ini sebagai kunjungan biasa antar rekan kerja karena Naruto sedang sakit.

"Nanti, bisa tolong buatkan kami minum dan bawakan ke kamar?"

Aku mengangguk mantab. Aku memang memaksanya untuk membiarkanku melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dan membuatkan minum untuk tamu (tak diundang) lalu membawakannya ke kamar bukanlah hal yang berat. Kurasa aku akan melakukannya dengan senang ha –Tunggu!

Dia bilang 'bawakan ke kamar'?

Bawakan ke kamar?

Ba-wa-kan ke ka-mar?

Jangan bilang Naruto akan membiarkan jontor sialan itu masuk ke sarang cinta kami! Kamar hangat penuh gairah kami!

No no no no nooooo!

"Kami akan membicarakan hal penting, jadi mungkin agak lama. Kalau Sasuke ingin ke kantor dulu, atau membicarakan proyek dengan Itachi-nii, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sai akan menemaniku."

It pisses me off!

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Justru karena ada Sai aku jadi khawatir!

Apa-apaan kalimatnya barusan? Bukannya itu sama saja dengan mengusirku dari rumah ini? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai aku harus minggat?

Brengsek Sai! pasti dia ingin macam-macam sama Naruto!

"Nee.. 'Suke. Bagaimana?"

Dengan hati dongkol dan senyum dipaksakan, aku mengangguk. Maaf manis, bohong… aku akan mengawasimu. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'hal penting' dan arti semburat merah di pipimu saat mengatakannya.

"Harus di kamar ya?" tanyaku datar. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar kami. Kalau boleh jadi anti social, aku tidak suka ada orang lain di dunia ini. dunia ini cukup untuk aku dan Naruto saja!

Tanpa menatapku, dia mengangguk pelan. Sakit sekali rasanya. Uhh!

Baru saja ingin protes, bel rumah kami berbunyi, dan Naruto menatapku dengan wajah cerah berbinar.

Sakit…

Rasanya ingin menangis.

Sebegitu bahagianya kah dia bertemu dengan Sai?

"Sasuke.. Itu pasti Sai!" pekiknya girang. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun aku mencegahnya. Aku tidak ingin kedatangan si jontor di rumah ini disambut riang oleh uke tercintaku.

"Kau disini saja…" ucapku mencoba tenang. kuacak rambut pirangnya yang mulai memanjang. "Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya."

Dan Naruto mengangguk sebelum memberiku ciuman singkat dan ucapan terima kasih.

Perasaanku campur aduk saat mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Kenapa cobaan silih berganti mendatangi rumah kami ya Tuhan… Kemarin baru saja dia salah paham atas hubunganku dengan Aniki. Sampai-sampai Naruto ingin memonopoli diriku yang ganteng ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang? Kenapa Naruto malah janjian sama Sai jontor?

Aku… tidak nyebut-nyebut Jashin si dewa abal kan?

Wait a sec! Aku baru saja menyebutnya -_-

Sudahlah.. hadapi dengan senyum saja. Kekhawatiran hari ini bisa jadi kebahagiaan untuk selamanya. Apalagi aku tampan, ditambah suara merdu ala **William T. Spears****, Naruto pasti akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Kami akan hidup bahagia sampai pengetik abal memisahkan kami (amit-amit jabang bayi!)

Aku pun membuka pintu dengan amat sangat berat hati. Seolah-olah pintu kayu di hadapanku adalah pitu baja berbobot tiga ton.

"Hai.. Sasuke!" gumam makhluk pucat ber-udel bodong saat pintu berhasil kubuka.

"Hn." Jujur, aku ingin menendangnya sekarang juga. Kalau saja dia tidak ada janji dengan Naruto, pasti sudah kulakukan dari detik pertama aku melihat jontornya.

"Umm.. boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya canggung saat aku tidak juga mempersilakannya masuk.

"Naik saja.. Naruto ada di kamar." Gumamku malas-malasan sambil bergeser satu langkah ke kiri, memberinya se –di –kit celah untuk lewat.

Bukannya aku rela cintaku bertemu Sai, berduaan saja. Tidak! Aku hanya ingin segera melaksanakan aksi penyelamatan untuk mencegah tindak criminal yang bisa saja dilakukan si bodong.

"Ok~~" balasnya riang. Dia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melewatiku dengan cara menyamping. Mungkin dia merasa bahwa dirinya sedang ada dalam iklan W*P susu diet.

Geblek!

Mana ada yang mau memakai manusia pucat dan jontor dan bodong sebagai bintang iklan? Yang ada paling juga iklan peti mayat atau iklan oprerasi plastic. Sai sebagai 'before' dan 'after'-nya pastilah Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke yang Tampan.

Sai pun menaiki tangga tanpa aku harus repot menunjukkan yang mana kamar Naruto. Biar saja dia nyasar dan tidak usah kembali ke dunia manusia!

Sementara itu aku berkutat di dapur minimalis untuk menjalankan misi terpujiku. Kubuatkan jus **tomjer (tomat+jeruk)***** untuk Naruto, sementara untuk Sai, kubuatkan kopi luwak asli kualitas super. Ya.. aku memang baik hati.

Saking baiknya aku menambahkan satu bungkus bubuk b*ncabe level 15 sebagai pemanis. Ya, menurutku b*ncabe lv 15 rasanya manis. Lalu kutambahkan kecap b*ngo biar tambah manis lagi. Mengaduknya pun aku menggunakan sendok yang kemarin belum sempat kucuci. Harusnya Sai berterima kasih padaku karena dia bisa mendapat indirect kiss denganku.

I'm ganteng and I know it.

I'm so kind and I know it.

Huoo~~

Selain itu, kusiapkan setoples y*pi Strawberry Kiss untuk mereka. Yang ini aku tidak perlu khawatir karena secara naluriah, Naruto jadi tidak suka dengan makanan manis, apalagi permen gummy ini sangat manis. Paling Naruto Cuma akan makan satu atau dua biji, setelah itu dia akan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu membosankannya dengan Sai yang mulai sakit perut dengan cara menikmati jus tomjer segar buatanku.

Dengan hati riang dan perasaan yang mulai membaik, aku membawa sajian special untuk sepupu yang katanya mirip aku, kecuali bagian jontor dan bodong, juga untuk pasangan setiaku yang sedang hamil.

Jujur, aku sedikit kesal saat akan masuk ke kamarku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Sai menutup pintu kamar saat dia berduaan dengan sitri orang di dalamnya. Sungguh tidak beradab. Bukan jiwa seorang Uchiha!

"Ahh.. Sasuke terima kasih…" Seru Naruto saat ia melihatku masuk membawa nampan berisi jus sehat untuknya dan kopi mewah untuk sepupuku sayang (hoek).

Aku mempertahankan wajah datarku sambil meletakkan nampan seisinya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Naruto Sai yang duduk di kursi samping meja pun tersenyum ramah padaku. Kali ini aku balas tersenyum.. tidak! Aku menyeringai.

"Kudengar dari paman Obito kalau kau suka minum kopi, jadinya kubuatkan kopi untukmu. Maaf Sai, ini hanya kopi luwak sederhana yang kubeli saat di Mikazuki."

Bohong! Harganya mahal dan rasanya sangat mantab! Ditambah racikan special yang kubuat hari ini akan membuat kopi ini semakin huh-hah!

"Kami belum sempat belanja, jadi Cuma ada permen gummy."

"Terima kasih Sasuke ganteng." Sai tersenyum, membuat perempatan virtual nangkring di pelipisku.

"Aku juga suka permen gummy kok. Pasti empuk kenyal seperti pipinya Naruto yang chubby."

Aku hanya tertawa garing, bersikap seperti suami yang baik. Ya, aku memang baik.

Brengsek!

Kalau saja tidak ada Naruto disini, sudah kuhajar dia sampai tambah bodong. Berani-beraninya dia bicara begitu sama istri tertjintahku! Juga, apa-apaan pakaian kantoran yang dia pakai?

Kemeja warna ungu yang hanya menutupi bagian dada? Mau pamer sama semua orang kalau udelnya bodong? Memangnya dia Koboi Juni-or?

Heh -_-

"Dan kau.." kali ini aku menatap Naruto, mencondongkan tubuh gagahku agar aku bisa mencium pipinya yang tembem. "Ini jus sehat untukmu. Kau belum boleh minum kopi."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, dan aku hanya berwajah datar-datar saja. Walau begitu, Naruto pasti tahu isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat bahagia.

Lihat?

Naruto saja tidak kuberi senyuman di saat begini. Hanya Sai yang mendapat senyuman dariku. Harusnya dia sangat berterima kasih.

"Aku akan mengerjakan rancangan café untuk hotel di kamar sebelah. Kalau ada apa-apa kau panggil saja. Kalau Sai mengamuk, teriak saja. Aku akan datang."

"Sasukeee~ kau terlalu khawatir~ " gelak tawa Naruto pun terdengar, aku sempat tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum berbalik dan mengambil tas laptopku di meja kerja di dekat jendela.

"Sasuke bercandanya garing. Hahahahah dasar sepupu. Kita memang mirip!"

Najis!

Pertama, yang barusan kukatakan itu bukan lelucon. Sai bodoh ya?

Kedua, kami memang sepupu, banyak orang yang bilang kami mirip. Tentu saja kegantengan ku lebih super darinya. Dia jontor, bodong dan senyumnya tidak kece. Aku benci saat dia, Uchiha Sai yang bilang kami mirip. Apalagi wajah sok bahagia dan senyum menyebalkan dari bibir jontornya itu membuatku mual, sangat mual!

Diam-diam kuambil sesuatu di laci meja, sesuatu berbentuk setengah lingkaran berdiameter lima sentimeter. Kupencet tombol power di belakangnya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Kuletakkan benda itu di atas rak di samping pintu kamar kami. Dengan begini, semua akan jelas terlihat. Aku yakin karena aku yang paling tahu tentang perhitungan, sudut datangnya cahaya, sirkulasi udara dan tetek bengek rumah ini.

"Baik-baik ya.." gumamku berbalik sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar. Kuabaikan ucapan Naruto yang meng-iyakan pesan suciku, juga suara dan ucapan memuakkan si sepupu.

Buru-buru aku lari ke kamar sebelah tanpa menutup pintu kamar berisi dua makhluk Uchiha itu. Aku mengeluarkan laptop dari tas, lalu menyalakannya di atas kasur.

Damn! Pakai acara low battery segala! Terpaksa aku harus mengulur-ulur kabel charger untuk menyambungkan aliran listrik dari stop kontak ke laptop yang dulu sering kupakai untuk melihat film documenter dan edukasi. If you know what I mean.. heheh…

Tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah proses booting selesai, langsung kunyalakan Bluetooth untuk mencari pancaran bergelombang sama dari benda yang kuletakkan di atas rak tadi. Wireless webcam yang diberkan Aniki saat Natal tahun lalu.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk membuang benda useless yang tidak pernah kugunakan itu. Tapi sekarang, akhirnya aku tahu tujuan Tuhan membiarkan aniki memberiku hadiah seperti itu.

Ingatkan aku untuk memeluk Aniki dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Dengan begini aku bisa mengawasi Naruto dan mencegah kalau-kalau Sai berusaha menjalankan niat jahatnya.

Err~ lupakan bagian memeluknya.

Segera setelah kusambungkan jaringan keduanya, gambaran dua orang berbeda aura langsung terlihat di layar laptopku. Tangan kiriku merogoh tas laptop, mengambil headphone yang juga wireless, lalu memasangnya.

Kuperkecil ukuran video live yang sedang berjalan itu, lalu membuka file desain rancangan untuk Chocolate Café untuk hotel Dei, lalu mengetik beberapa kata di sudut lembar kerjaku itu. Setelahnya, kukembalikan tanyangan webcam di kamar sebelah ke ukuran full screen.

Dengan begini, aku tidak berbohong tentang 'mengerjakan desain café' yang tadi sempatr kuucapkan. Aku memang bukan seorang pembohong. Aku pria jujur yang setia!

Untuk urusan desain café, sebenarnya desain akhirnya sudah selesai semalam. Aku memang suami rajin.

"Ahaahahah!" kau gila Sai!

"Ssstt.. jangan keras-keras. Nanti Sasuke dengar." Bisik Sai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

Brengsek! Berani-beraninya menggoda orang yang sudah menikah! Mana sebut-sebut namaku lagi. Apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Pasti si jontor mau bikin gara-gara ini!

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku setuju denganmu. Sasuke memang baik, sangat baik malah.. Dia banyak berubah sejak pertama kami bertemu. Dia jadi semakin mengerti aku. Yahh.. walau terkadang dia egois, tapi aku suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu."

Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah, begitu juga dengan wajahku. Kalau saja pemuda caramel ini berada dalam jangkauanku, pasti sudah kupeluk erat sampai ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Uhh.. seperti ini ya rasanya dipuji sama orang yang kau cintai. Kalian para manusia yang hanya masuk kawasan friendzone tidak akan mengerti.

Mengerikan.. sangat mengerikan! Bukan hanya ucapan Naruto yang mampu membunuhku karena terlalu bahagia, tapi juga perangkat yang menurutku hanya sebuah 'webcam' biasa dari Aniki.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, gambar bergerak yang muncul di layar laptopku sangat bening. Aku juga bisa mengatur zoom in dan zoom out dari laptop. Selain itu, alat segedhe upil gajah ini bisa menyalurkan suara yang terdengar jelas.

Ini sudah bukan lagi webcam. Ini alat perekam kelas mata-mata. Aniki memang mengerikan untuk hal-hal beginian. Untung dia sudah janji untuk tidak 'memata-matai'-ku lagi.

"Nahh.. Naruto, sekarang bagaimana?"tanya Sai menyadarkan lamunanku. Saat kulihat, di layar menunjukkan Sai yang duduk di sebelah Naruto-KU! Berani sekali dia menduduki ranjangku dengan tubuh nistanya. Lihat saja Sai, akan kutusuk dengan obeng bokongmu itu!

"Disini.. disini.. dan disini. Kau bisa tidak?" Gumam Naruto ambigu. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat ke arah paha Naruto!

Hell!

Posisi Naruto yang setengah duduk sambil sedikit menekuk kakinya membuat alat perekamku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang mereka berdua perhatikan.

Sai memicingkan matanya, lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Sebentar, biar kulihat milikku."

Dia bilang apa tadi? Dia mau lihat apa?

Miliknya kenapa?

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Sai agar ia mengambilkan jus sehat buatanku. Sai pun mengambilkannya menggunakan tangannya yang nista.

Wait! Bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa Naruto ingin Sai yang melakukan-NYA. 'NYA' yang dimaksud itu apa? Dan lagi, apa yang sedang mereka berdua perhatikan? Paha mulus Naruto? atau… selangkangan Naruto?

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin.

Naruto baru saja memujiku sebagai suami yang sangat baik, suami idamannya. Bagaimana bisa dia beralih begitu cepat!?

Sai.. Si jontor itu pasti menggunakan santet untuk menggoda milikku!

Makhluk rendahan!

Harusnya dia dikeluarkan dari clan Uchiha!.

"Hmm…" gumamnya memasang muka serius. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel layar 4.5", sementara tangan kirinya coba meraih cangkir kopi special buatanku.

Great!

Ini balasan pertama untukmu Sai…

Dengan mata yang masih menunjukkan sorot serius, perlahan bibir cangkir yang ia pegang menyentuh bibir jontornya. Mereka berciuman, semakin dalam dan semakin dalam…

"Uhukk!"

Bingo!

"Sai? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto terlihat panic. Jujur, aku cemburu. Biasanya saat aku keseleg, Naruto akan memberiku air. Ohh no! jangan-jangan Naruto akan memberikan tomjer buatanku untuk Sai!?

"Kopi buatan Sasuke tidak enak ya? Punyaku enak loh…"

Mata birunya berbinar, Naruto kembali meminum jus buatanku. Bagus Nar.. lakukan terus seperti itu.

"Bukan, aku hanya sedikit kaget dengan rasanya yang unik.. ahahaha.."

Dih.. apa-apaan tawa menjijikkan itu. Aku ingin menonjok wajahnya hingga bibir jontor itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Benar kan.. Itu kopi pilihan Sasuke. Ayo minum lagi. Kalau kau mau, Sasuke pasti dengan senang hati mau membuatkan lagi."

Senyum malaikat itu menentramkan hatiku.

Di sisi lain, senyum yang sama akan membunuh Sai. Membalas dengan senyuman canggung, Sai terpaksa kembali minum kopi hueenaak buatanku. Setelah dua kali tegukan, Sai lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Ehemm… bagaimana tadi?"

Terlihat olehku wajah konyol Sai saat dia berusaha menelan cairan hitam menjijikkan itu. Huek!

"Aku bisa disini.. juga disini…"

'degh'

Sai mengarahkan ponselnya ke selangkangan Naruto. Lagi-lagi karena tertutup kaki jenjang cintaku, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang jelas, fokus mata mereka tertuju pada benda yang sama.

Jontor kampret!

Jangan bilang dia mencoba mengambil gambar paha mulus, atau malah selangkangan Naruto? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Kali ini Sai menggeleng pelan. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ayolah Sai.. hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mungkin bilang ini sama Sasuke~"

Rengekan manja itu…

Apanya yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sai? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bilang padaku?

Apakah..

Apakah Naruto mulai meragukan kejantananku, kehebatan Sasuke Jr.?

Tega sekali dia!

Aku.. tidak boleh menangis!

"Hmm.. kalau kugeser di sini, apa bisa ya?"

Geser? Apanya yang digeser? Kenapa tangan sepucat mayat Sai seolah sedang menunjuk sesuatu di paha Naruto?

Brengsek! Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Umm.. Kurasa bisa. Di sana kosong, tidak akan ada yang protes."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti disini.. disini.. yang ini dipindah ke sini, lalu –"

Keterlaluan!

Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal mesum di rumahku, dengan istriku!

Lagi, kenapa Naruto malah diam saja? Apa janjian mereka memang untuk ini?

Tidak bisa kubiarkan!

Aku pun berdiri dan segera mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke kamarku. Tidak akan kulepaskan Naruto. Dia milikku.. selamanya milikku! Apalagi untuk jontor bodong ini. makhluk terkutuk ini harus segera dimusnahkan dari muka bumi!

"Sai!" ucapku dengan nada meninggi setibanya aku di kamar. Kedua makhluk yang tengah asik dengan entah-apa di paha Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahku. Kalau saja aura bisa membunuh seseorang, pasti sekarang ini Sai sudah mati karena saking kuatnya aura membunuhku.

"Sa –Sasuke?"

Kenapa Naruto tergagap saat menyebut namaku? Kenapa dia kelihatan kaget, seolah ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Bukannya sedang mengerjakan desain? Sudah selesai ya?"

Kalimat tanya seperti itu.. Apa dia benar-benar menyingkirkanku dan berduaan saja dengan Sasuke KW sepuluh itu?

Tidak!

Pasti pengaruh santetnya Sai!

"Sai, bisa bicara sebentar?" maaf manis, aku mengabaikanmu. Bukan karena aku menghindarimu atau apa, hanya saja.. aku tidak suka Sai main dukun untuk mendapatkanmu!

"Ehh? Tapi kami sedang ngobrol dan ini pen –"

"Uchiha Naruto." gumamku dengan nada rendah. Dia tahu betul, kalau sudah begini, aku tidak akan bisa dibantah.

Naruto menatap Sai sebentar, lalu mengangguk singkat. Sai yang masih bingung pun berdiri, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong. Kuberikan isyarat mata agar ia membawa juga tas yang tadi ia bawa.

Entah karena kami sama-sama berdarah Uchiha (dia abal-abal) atau apa, dia mengerti dan langsung menyambar tasnya.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, aku dan Sai meninggalkan Naruto di kamar. Maaf ya sayang, kalau aku bicara sekarang, bawaannya pasti marah-marah. Aku tidak mau menyinggung perasaanmu.

Aku dan Sai pun berjalan beriringan. Kalau tidak salah, waktu aku kecil, sebelum paman Obituo bercerai dengan istrinya, kami sering main bersama seperti ini. Dan tolong.. lupakan yang kukatakan barusan.

Jujur, aku ingin mendorongnya saat kami menuruni tangga. Tapi Naruto pasti tidak mau istana mesranya berubah menjadi TKP. Apalagi jika ia harus membiarkan suami tercintanya dipenjara hanya gara-gara melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap makluk super nista yang tidak layak hidup ini.

"Sai." ucapku datar usai kami menuruni tangga. Bibirku terasa gatal karena baru saja mengucapkan sebuah nama yang penuh dosa.

"Ya?" sahut Sai cepat. Matanya terlihat.. berbinar?

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan Naruto?"

"Umm… aku tidak bisa bilang. Naruto akan marah." Dia tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu menepuk pundakku. "Maaf ya sepupu, aku sudah janji sama Naru~"

Aku harus segera membuatnya meninggalkan rumahku. Kalau tidak.. aku benar-benar bisa membunuhnya! Sikapnya menjijikkan. Caranya memanggil pemuda karamelku membuatku muak. Pokoknya jangan sampai kisah ini berubah alur menjadi seperti kisan sebelah. Itu loh yang kakak-adik, si kakak bilangnya benci-benci sama adeknya. Tapi ternyata da protektif dan begini begitu.

Catatan saja. Perasaan benciku ini tidak seperti itu. Sama seperti perasaan cintaku yang abadi kepada Naruto, rasa tidak sukaku kepada Sai tidak akan berubah!

"Dengar Sai." kugenggan erat pergelangan tangannya. Amit-amit kalau ada yang bilang mesra! Aku menancapkan kuku jariku, yang sayangnya baru kupotong, ke pergelangannya yang masih saja memegang pundakku sok akrab.

"Aku tahu kau sepupuku." Kutarik lepas tangannya dari pundak kananku, kutatap lekat mata yang memiliki sorot lebih lemah dariku itu. jelas sekali bahwa dia adalah Uchiha abal-abalan.

" –aku tidak suka kau berduaan dengan Naruto-KU di kamar kami." Kuberi penekanan kuat pada kata –'Ku' dan 'kami'.

"Apalagi kau menduduki ranjang yang seharusnya hanya boleh digunakan oleh aku, juga Naruto."

"Ta –tapi Naruto bilang.."

"Jadi mau menyalahkan Naruto?" aku mendengus. Naruto memang terlalu baik.. dia tidak akan tega membiarkan gelandangan yang dikenalnya duduk di kursi kayu, sementara dia sendiri duduk di kasur yang empuk.

Ya.. begitulah pasangan jiwaku. Dia terlalu baik..

"Kau tahu sendiri kan Naruto sangat baik? Harusnya kau tahu diri, dan bisa menolaknya dengan baik."

Kulepas tangan nistanya, lalu kembali berjalan mengantarkannya ke pintu depan.

Lihat? Aku juga sangat baik. kami memang pasangan baik yang akan baik-baik saja selamanya. Aamiin (-/|\-)

"Pulanglah Sai. Urusanmu sudah selesai kan?" kubukakan lebar-lebar pintu depan rumahku untuk Sai. Aku ingin dia segera minggat.

Kumohon… kumohon.. Jawablah 'Ya'. Katakan kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai!

Aku sungguh tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang memasuki kamar kami. Apalagi orang itu adalah sepupu jontorku yang satu ini. Mending-mending kalau Itachi. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja makhluk keriputan itu adalah makhluk yang paling bahagia setelah aku dan Naruto saat aku memutuskan untuk menikahi pemuda caramel pirang itu.

Sai mengangguk pelan, matanya menatapku melas seolah dia tidak ingin berpisah dariku(?)

"Salam untuk Naruto ya.." gumamnya tersenyum ke arahku. Seratus persen aku yakin senyumnya barusan ditujukan untukku!

Ya Tuhan…

Bukannya dia naksir my soulmate Naruto? kenapa malah tersenyum begitu ke arahku? Jangan-jangan.. memang semua orang di dunia khayalan abal ini jatuh cinta sama aku dan Naruto?

Sudahlah… biarkan saja makhluk jontor itu gentayangan di luar atau kembali ke alamnya. Aku tidak peduli.

Urusan taksir-menaksir aku atau Naruto, itu terserah apa kata orang saja. Pasangan ganteng dan manis seperti kami memang banyak cobaannya.

Usai mengunci pintu depan, aku pun mulai memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Naruto. Pemuda bermata sapphire itu pasti menanyakan keberadaan makhluk jontor misterius yang barusan menunjukkan penampakannya di kamar kami.

Haruskah jujur?

Atau kukatakan kebohongan kecil?

Katanya jei kei ti for ti eit 'kau paksakan tersenyum, dan membuat bohong sedikit… janganlah kau pendam semuanya di dalam hati'.

Berarti aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

Tidak boleh bohong?

"Sasuke..? Sai mana?" tanya sosok manis yang masih setengah duduk di ranjang empuk penuh cinta milikku.

Duh senangnya… dia pasti menungguku sejak tadi. Atau… dia menunggu Sai? Tidak tidak tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!

Tenanglah Sas. Dia menunggumu kok. But jangan lupa buat berkata jujur ya. Walaupun sangat menyakitkan, jujur itu lebih baik ketimbang mengucapkan kebohongan gak jelas. Lebih baik Naruto marah dan menunggangi anu-mu dengan lubang kenikmatannya daripada dia kecewa dan merasa sakit hati.

Ehem!

"Kusuruh dia pulang.." jawabku dingin. Bagaimanapun juga, fakta bahwa Naruto membiarkan Sai jontor masuk ke kamar kami, lebih parahnya lagi.. duduk di kasur cinta kami, tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya? Dia sedang ada urusan denganku!"

Suaranya meninggi. Aku tahu dia marah. Dan aku lebih memilih dia marah daripada sakit hati. Sudah kuputuskan seperti itu dan akan kuselesaikan dengan kejantananku!

"Aku tidak suka dia ada di kamar kita. Dan lagi, dia duduk di sampingmu. Di kasur yang seharusnya hanya boleh digunakan oleh Uchiah Sasuke dan Uchiah Naruto." Kuberi penekanan jelas saat aku menyebut namanya, juga namaku.

Naruto menunjukkan raut terkejut. Ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Naruto kaget karena aku mengucapkan kalimat panjang, atau Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa cemburu, atau Naruto mengira bahwa aku sangatlah childish.

No! barusan itu ada tiga. Bukan Cuma dua!

"Tapi dia sedang ada urusan denganku…" suaranya melemah. Seolah dia sedang melindungi Sai. Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar ragu begitu?

"Urusan apa? Sampai harus sedekat itu ya mendiskusikannya? Pakai acara lihat-lihat pahamu segala. Memangnya –"

'degh'

Aku menghentikan ucapanku sendiri saat melihat wajah bingung Naruto. Wajar saja kalau dia bingung. Aku jadi banyak bertanya. Lebih parahnya, aku seolah-olah menjadi ABG labil yang cemburu sama pacarnya.

NOOOOO!

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau kami dalam posisi yang sangat dekat, Sasuke?"

Tatapan matanya menuntutku. Tidak! Bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku mengawasinya melalui kamera pengintai? Naruto pasti akan kecewa padaku. Dia pasti mengira bahwa aku tidak percaya padanya sampai-sampai harus memata-matai Naruto.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku harus bilang apa?

Ahh.. Iya! Bilang begitu saja~

"Saat aku masuk tadi, kalian sangat dekat." Gumamku dengan nada datar.

Tidak bohong. Aku tidak bohong…

Naruto diam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkal apa yang kuucapkan, dan entah mengapa, itu membuatku sangat sakit hati.

"Aku…" sapphire-nya melirik ke samping, tak mau bertemu dengan onyx kerenku.

" –hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan Sai." suaranya melemah. Apa dia sebegitu kecewanya karena aku menyuruh sepupu jontor pulang?

"Kenapa tidak kau bicarakan saja padaku?"

Hentikan Sas! Jangan bunuh diri dengan ucapanmu! Jangan barkan dirimu membuat pertengkaran gak penting lagi!

"Sasuke tidak bisa… Hanya Sai yang –"

"Hanya Sai!?" suaraku meninggi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Seolah ada makhluk tidak terlihat yang sedang mengambil alih tubuhku. Apakah makhluk astral –jabang bayi kami yang manis mengingin kan Tou-san gantengnya untuk melindungi Papa-nya dari paman jontor mesum tidak tahu diri itu?

Pasti begitu…

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke!" diluar dugaanku, suara Naruto meninggi. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ekspresinya berubah begitu cepat?

Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Kita ke sana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas, dan juga pemberaniiii.. iii… ii~ iii~~ iiiiii~~~~~

"Aku tidak mengerti, karena kau tidak memberi tahuku. Kalau saja –"

"Ini bukan urusan Sasuke! Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

'degh!'

Rasanya sakit…

Bukan hanya karena Naruto bilang bahwa ini bukan urusanku, tapi juga karena raut wajahnya yang seolah kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menanggapi ucapannya barusa. Bukannya kami sudah menikah? Bukannya kami berjanji akan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka?

Kenapa malah jadi begini?

"Hk.. Bukan.. bukan itu maksudku…" gumam Naruto hampir tanpa suara. Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya seolah sedang meremas kuat sesuatu yang ada di selangkangannya. Aku masih tidak bisa lihat karena Naruto masih menaikkan kakinya.

"Bukan… Hk.. 'Sasu.. 'Sasu –uhh…" dan saat itulah Kristal bening melelh dari sudut sapphire-nya yang sedang menatapku.

Brengsek! Apa yang sudah Sai lakukan !?

Aku berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Saat-saat seperti ini, hanya pelukan hangat dari tubuh idealku yang bisa menenangkanya. "Hei.. kau kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng beberapa kali, lalu menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, aku mungkin terlihat seperti sedang membawa duren yang di tempelkan di dadaku. Semoga saja aku tidak kualat karena bicara begini…

"Bukan itu maksudku… aku bukannya mau bilang kalau itu bukan urusan Sasuke. Sasuke marah padaku.. bukannya aku ingin Sasuke marah padaku.. bukannya aku tidak menyukainya…"

OK. Kenapa banyak sekali 'bukan' disini? Dan lagi, yang terakhir dia bilang apa? "Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya?" Iru mirip seperti dialog yang sering diucapkan tokoh mirip pemuda tan-ku ini di cerita sebelah, tepatnya di chapter satu. Dan itu sangat tidak nyambung dengan keadaan kami sekarang!

"Hei.. tenanglah.. aku tidak marah."

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Untung saja dia tidak headbang…

"Sasuke marah!"

Sekarang siapa yang marah? Suara Naruto meninggi begitu. Kenapa jadi aku yang dibilang marah?

Mengambil nafas dalam, kulepaskan pelukanku, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Dan aku terkejut melihat ingus mulai keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Sasuke Jr. tolong jangan memikirkan lubang yang lain, OK?

Kali ini aku menghela nafas. Kutarik beberapa lembar tissue di meja sebelah, lalu menempelkannya ke hidung Naruto.

"Chiiiiiinnn~~"

Dan Naruto mengikuti instruksiku dengan memberikan tekanan kuat dari dalam di hidungnya, sehingga cairan kental menjijikkan itu keluar dari lubang Naruto.

Burungku, tolong jangan pikirkan cairan yang lain. Cairan yang kau keluarkan sama sekali tidak menjijikkan. Malahan, snagat berkhasiat!

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu kembali menghamburkan tubuh seksinya padaku. Kali ini dia yang memelukku.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan suara merdunya. "Sai tidak salah kok…"

Kampret! Anam itu merusak momen yang mulai romantis ini.

"Aku yang minta dia ke sini.. tapi Sasuke marah."

Fine! Aku jadi terdengar seperti sosok jahat disini.

Tenanglah Sasuke ganteng. Jelaskan baik-baik… kendalikan emosimu.. jangan buat dia mengeluarkan air mata berharganya hanya karena pertengaran konyol yang disebabkan oleh bibir jontor Sai.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada yang masuk ke kamar kita…" kebalas pelukan lembutnya. "Dan dia… terlalu dekat denganmu. Harus kuakui. Aku cemburu…"

Dan Naruto semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, sementara aku mulai blushing dengan ucapanku sendiri.

Aku?

Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng?

Cassava kece… Maksudku CASSANOVA kece?

Sudahlah.. lagipula ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku dibuat cemburu olehnya.

"Tapi ini penting…"

"Lebih penting dari privasi kita? Kamar yang seharusnya hanya milik kita berdua?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia menggumam tidak jelas, seolah menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya bukan urusanku?"

Kali ini Naruto diam. aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak… meremas sesuatu di selangkangannya?

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

"Naruto, kau pegang sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat. Aku semakin penasaran dengan yang dia lakukan. Ditambah saat aku mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang ia pegang, Naruto makin menempelkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Naruto.."

Pemuda ini tambah menggeleng.

"Uchiha. Naruto."

"Uhh.." gumamnya kecewa saat akhirnya aku memanggil nama lengkapnya yang indah dengan suara bass merdu yang kumiliku.

Ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya atas kemauan sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Saat itulah aku bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang menempel di celana coklatnya.

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!

"Cuma Sai yang bisa melakukan ini…"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menusuk jantungku dengan tatapan sapphire birunya.

Sambil meremas 'sesuatu berwarna putih itu, Naruto menatapku dalam. "Sasuke bilang aku agar berhenti mengajar dulu. Aku minta Sai menggantikan semua jam mengajarku yang tersisa. Karena dia juga punya jam mengajar sendiri, kami mendiskusikan untuk memindah jam di kelasku agar Sai bisa menggantikanku…"

Jantungku bergerak cepat. Bukan karena fakta bahwa Sai TERNYATA juga menjadi dosen, atau apalah itu namanya, di UIKon bersama Naruto, yang berarti,,, IP-nya paling tidak cumlaude. Padahal dulu kukira IP-nya Cuma 0,01 -_-

Bukan karena itu!

Tapi lebih karena… Naruto melakukan semuanya demi aku?

Suaminya yang keren, Uchiha Sasuke?

Aku tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum! Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku..

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku kan?" kuambil kertas jadwal lecek yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah kecil.

"Umm…" gumamnya saat kubelai pipi mulusnya yang tambah chubby.

"Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Sai, sementara kau istirahat."

"Tapi kan –"

Kupotong ucapannya dengan menyentuh bibir cherry-nya yang indah.

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku tidak mau ada salah paham seperti ini lagi.. Mengerti?"

Wajah Naruto bersemu ketika kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, lalu kutatap matanya dalam dengan onyx kerenku.

Dia pun mengangguk singkat, lalu menaikkan tangannya. Naruto menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, membuatku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Janji jari kelingking~" ucapnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Ohh.. Iya.

Aku pernah dengar yang seperti ini. jujur, Aku belum pernah melakukan yang begini. Dengan Naruto.. Aku akan melakukannya dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Kuulurkan tanganku, lalu kami saling mengaitkan jari kelingking kami.

Rasanya hangat…

"Janji jari kelingking.. Yang melanggar harus menelan seratus jarum.." ucapnya dengan nada aneh. Mungkin ini semacam mantra? Aku tidak tahu.

"Hei.. menelan seratus jarum itu kejam." Bisikku di telinganya. Kucium lembut pipinya tanpa melepas tautan jari kami.

"Bagaimana kalau.." aku kembali ke telinganya, lalu mencium daun telinganya dan menjilatnya beberapa kali.

" –yang berbohong harus menerima seratus ciuman dari yang dibohongi."

"Sasukeee~" rengeknya manja mencoba menjauhkan aku yang masih saja menyentuh wajahnya dengan ujung bibirku. Sentuhan yang sangat tipis, namun aku yakin.. ini sangatlah manis.

Aku pun menghentikan aktivitasku, lalu kembali memeluk tubuhnya. kami kembali diam. Kuharap Naruto akan tidur di dekapanku, sehingga dia bisa istirahat.

"Aku.." gumamnya setelah sekian lama.

"Aku akan terus berbohong agar mendapat banyak ciuman dari Sasuke.."

'degh'

Jantungku berhenti sesaat, lalu berdetak sangat cepat di detik berikutnya. Aku yakin Naruto yang kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku bisa mendengar betapa gilanya detak jantungku sekarang. Mungkin akan terdengar seperti gendering mau perang.

Dan aku juga yakin, wajahnya saat ini pasti bersemu!

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau jantungku copot." Bisikku mengeratkan pelukan. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Bagaimanapun, kami baru saja berjanji kalau kami akan saling jujur.

"Sasuke yang harusnya bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku begini…"

'degh'

Jantungku kembali berhenti saat ia menduduki pahaku tanpa repot-repot melepas pelukanku. Masalahnya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mendorong perutku, berasal dari selangkangannya.

Jangan bilang Naruto sedang ingin bercinta. Miliknya setengah bangun begitu!

Bagaimana?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sejak tadi emosinya berubah-ubah dan sekarang… dia ingin aku memanjakannya? Yang paling penting, kami belum boleh melakukan anu-anu. Milikku belum boleh memasuki lubang hangatnya!

Ini mengerikan…

Sebenarnya seperti apa calon anak kami sampai-sampai bisa mempengaruhi Naruto separah ini!?

Jangan lupakan aku yang sempat labil juga. 87% aku yakin kelabilanku akhir-akhir ini disebabkan oleh aura kuat jabang bayi kami.

Dia pasti ganteng! Dia pasti hebat seperti Tou-san nya! Uhh.. aku jadi penasaran sama penampakan sosoknya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Nee~ Sasuke…" rengeknya karena kuabaikan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu menatapku dengan teary eyes yang menggairahkan.

"Lakukan.. Sasuke…" bisiknya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Ini gawat!

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**(*)Levi – lagi-lagi si heichou dari SnK ini muncul lagi XDDD Kyuu suka sama sosoknya yang nyebelin. Udah pendek, gak ganteng, galak.. tapi kyaaa!**

**(**)William T. Spears – Shinigami dari Kuroshitsuji. Seiyuu/ pengisi suaranya adalah Sugiyama Noriaki, sama kaya Sasuke :3**

**(***) jus tomjer (tomat+jeruk) – sumpah ini enak banget! Silakan dicoba sendiri! Kyuu aja ketagihan loh :***

**.**

Akhirnya update juga…

Kyuu mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada readers-sama yang ganteng dan cantik. Maaf Kyuu gabisa jawab satu-satu reviewnya (lagi-lagi)

Kyuu udah baca semua dan Kyuu seneng banget!

Maaf it took so long to update this fic. Soalnya Kyuu sekarang lagi bantuin ngurusin empat program sekaligus plus bantuin melatih generasi baru buat nglanjutin perjuangan Kyuu di salah satu kelompok.

Semoga chap yang membosankan ini ga bikin readers ketiduran. Ga ada lemon karena Naruto belum boleh di-anu sama Sasuke. Dokternya kejam ya XD

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah baca **Sinful Requiem **and **There's No Regret in My Life.** Kyuu masih dalam proses pengetikan dua fic itu juga :3

Kyuu mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…

.

.

**Akhir Kata,**

**Kyuu ganteng mohon**

**Review please :***


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Sorry, I'm GAY**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Romance (?)**

**Hurt/ Comfort (ini ngaco banget)**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ChibiSasuxNaru  
>(hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menyadarinya *plak)<strong>

**Rated: M  
><strong>

**Warning: Typo(s) and mis-typo(s) everywhere**

**PENGETIK UDAH LAMA GAK NULIS, KAKU DAN KAKUKAKU**

**Sumpah ini maksa banget**

**Bukan Kyuu yang maksa, tapi SASUKE yang maksa banget pengen eksis**

**BTW CHAP INI ABSURD BANGET!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 22:**

"**I Was NOT A Gay!****"**

**.**

**.**

"Nee~ Sasuke…" rengeknya karena kuabaikan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu menatapku dengan teary eyes yang menggairahkan.

"Lakukan.. Sasuke…" bisiknya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Ini gawat!

Bahaya!

Danger!

"Emwhh.." gumamnya memberiku sebuah ciuman hangat. Aku yang masih bimbang akan berbuat apa hanya bisa diam mematung. Jarang-jarang Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengundangku melakukan anu, tapi kondisinya saat ini tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengandangkan Sasuke Jr. ke dalam lubangnya.

"Mmhhh!" gumamnya kesal. Ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, menelusur garis diantara bibir bawah dan bibir atasku. Naruto terus menekan lidah basahnya, mencoba menyeruak masuk ke mulutku.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya tersenyum sejenak saat lidahnya berhasil menyentuh gigiku. Ia lalu melahap bibir bawahku, kemudian menghisapnya beberapa kali.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Naruto sangat menggairahkan dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi.. tapi…

Tapi pasti ada cara lain untuk melakukan anu!

Gunakan otak jenius dan kegantenganmu Sas!

"Hei…" bisikku memeluk pinggangnya. Pada saat yang sama, Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengan karamelnya ke leherku.

Kubuka sedikit bibirku, lalu kujulurkan lidahku menyentuh bibir cherry-nya.

"Emmwhhh.. Nnnhhh…" gumamnya tertahan ketika aku balik melahap bibirnya. Kuhisap kuat beberapa kali, lalu aku mulai memasukkan lidahku ke rongga mulutnya.

Naruto melenguh keras saat kubelai pinggangnya dengan sentuhan yang mengundang. Pada saat yang bersamaan, lidahnya menyambut lidahku ganas. Kami sama-sama menghisap kuat bibir masing-masing, seolah ingin memanipulasi apa yang kami genggam saat ini.

"Mmph.. 'Suke…" bisiknya di sela cumbuan kami.

Tangan kanannya menelusur leherku, makin ke bawah menuju selangkanganku yang terasa sesak, sementara tangan kirinya menekan kuat kepalaku, membuat cumbuan kami makin dalam tak terpisahkan.

"Nngghhh!" aku mengerang tertahan saat pemuda bermata biru kesayanganku tiba-tiba meremas gundukan perkasa diantara kedua pahaku. Rasanya sakit, namun nikmat.

Kumohon Sas, jangan terbawa arus. Kau harus ingat bahwa beberapa hari ini kau dilarang menganu-anu anunya!

"Kau.. ewmmhhh…" kubalas dengan meremas kuat kedua bongkah pantatnya yang kenyal, membuat naruto memejamkan matanya rapat, lalu berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dariku.

Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Mmmpaahh.. Sasu –mmphhh!"

Baru beberapa detik bibirnya lepas dariku, langsung kulahap lagi. Dia harus mendapat hukuman atas tindakan nakalnya.

"Nnggghh… " Naruto meronta. Ia mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorongku, ia juga coba untuk memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari ganasnya lumatan dan hisapanku.

Percuma saja melawan. Pelukanku terlalu kuat untuknya. Ciuman di bibirnya, juga remasan-remasanku pada pantatnya malah kian menjadi. Seolah berjalan beriringan, lenguhan dan rontaannya pun semakin kuat.

"Mmm~~ Mmmppwaaahhh~~ Ahh.. Aaahhhh…"

Pemuda berambut keemasan ini langsung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam begitu kulepas bibirnya. Nafasnya seolah tersengal, namun aku bisa mendengarkan helaan lega darinya.

"Kau –Haa~aahh.. Ahh.. Temee!" umpatnya meninggikan suara. Walau bibirnya berucap seperti itu, wajah Naruto memerah malu. Matanya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan rasa keberatan atau tidak suka.

"Kau seperti bocah! Sukanya balas dendam!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalimat ambigunya membuatku berpikir keras. Mungkin maksudnya adalah bahwa aku membalas ciumannya dengan lumatan yang lebih ganas?

Tapi selain itu, kata 'bocah' yang dia ucapkan barusan memberiku ide bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memenuhi keinginan orang tercintaku ini tanpa harus melanggar pantangan dokter sialan itu.

"Hn?" kembali kupeluk tubuh indahnya. Kali ini pelukan hangat yang mesra dan ganteng.

"Kubilang, tidak boleh mengumpat kan?" bisikku seraya menyentuh lehernya dengan hidung mancung yang kudapat sejak lahir tanpa operasi plastic kresek. Aku memang terlahir ganteng.

"Tapi kau menyebalkan! Nnhh…"

"Siapa.." kali ini kujulurkan lidahku untuk menyentuh leher manisnya yang menggiurkan.

"Kau!" ucapnya kesal. Tanganya memukul pelan dadaku beberapa kali.

" –yang mulai nakal duluan?" lanjutku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku yang belum lengkap tadi.

"Aku kan hanya –aakhhh!" pekik Naruto saat kuberikan hisapan kuat di lehernya.

"Nnaaahhh! Sasukee hen –ahh hentikaaann~~" rengeknya beriringan dengan hisapanku yang makin kuat. Pokoknya aku tidak akan berhenti sampai tercipta cupang indah di lehernya.

"Mmwhhh.." balasku menggumam tidak jelas selagi menikmati hidangan makan malamku yang menggugah selera ini, satu-satunya hidangan manis yang mampu membangkitkan gairahku.

"Nnhhh~ Sasu… ngghhh.. lepaaa~aasss…" rengeknya manja. Kedua tangannya meremas lenganku. Tidak sakit memang, malahan.. membuatku makin ingin memakannya.

Naruto menggeleng berkali-kali, memaksaku menghentikan kegiatanku. Kalau aku tidak berhenti, dia pasti akan keterusan headbang! Mau tidak mau aku memang harus menyudahinya, toh hickey di lehernya sudah tercetak manis.

Aku pun menghentikan lumatanku di lehernya, lalu mencium rahangnya lembut sebagai aksi pemanasan terakhir. Setelah ini, masuk olahraga inti. Salah satunya push up dan latihan intensif untuk pinggangku. Well, kali ini harus kutahan. Aku sudah berjanji demi investasi yang kutanamkan di perut Naruto.

"Dengar.." bisikku lembut. Sebisa mungkin harus bisa kubujuk dia agar melakukannya dengan caraku. Kalau dia tidak mau dengar, terpaksa aku harus menggunakan cara itu.

"Kita tidak boleh me –"

Belum selesai aku bicara, Naruto menunjukkan raut ngambek ala dirinya. dia tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. Menghela nafas berat, kukecup sudut bibirnya yang masih saja mengerucut kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan! Egois!" Naruto merajuk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Dia benar-benar marah.

Dia orang pertama yang marah karena aku tidak mau melakukan anu. Kalau partner-partnerku yang dulu, mereka pasti memohon dan menyembah agar aku mau melakukannya.

Mendadak hatiku nyeri. Megingat kebejatanku di masa lalu yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan, aku sangat merasa bersalah. Aku…

"Kalau Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, bilang saja. Kalau aku tidak bisa memuaskan Sasuke, katakan dengan jelas." Gumamnya dengan nada datar membuyarkan lamunanku.

Bagus. Sekarang dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Mau tidak mau, aku harus segera melancarkan seranganku.

Kupeluk tubuh tan manisnya dari belakang, lalu kucium tengkuknya. "Ewmmhh… Siapa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Hmm?"

"Nnnhhh… Habisnya kau –akhh!" pekiknya saat kupelintir nipple kiri-nya, sementara tanganku yang lain menaikkan sebelah kakinya, menelusur paha mulus Naruto dan berhenti di selangkangannya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?" kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

"Aahhh~~ 'Suke…" Naruto melenguh ketika aku menyentuh miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum, lalu memijitnya lembut, membuat jari-jariku terlumuri cairan pelumas itu dengan sempurna.

Masih kuciumi lehernya, kumainkan jari telunjukku di pintu lubang kenikmatannya sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya masuk perlahan.

Jemari karamelnya meremas lenganku. "Sasu.. ahh.. ahhh… lagi! Aannhh!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin tak jelas. Dia.. benar-benar sedang bernafsu. Maaf ya manis, kau harus bertahan dengan ini. Demi calon anak kita, kumohon…

Aku tidak menjawab. Sebelah tanganku masih memainkan nipple-nya, satunya lagi fokus dengan satu jariku yang keluar masuk lubangnya.

"Nngghhh…" otot lubang kenikmatannya berusaha mencengkram kuat jariku, sementara pinggangnya bergerak liar memburu kenikmatan untuknya sendiri.

"Aahhh~~ Sasuke.. ngghhh.. kumohoooon~~"

Dia merengek, membuat libidoku naik hingga ke puncaknya. Milikku menegang sampai terasa sakit, tapi aku harus berpikir rasional. Aku tidak boleh menyetubuhinya.

Ughh… ini neraka dunia. Disaat istrimu sedang sangat bergairah, kau malah tidak boleh bercinta dengannya. Ughh! Maafkan aku Sasuke Jr!

"Ingin.. mhh.. milik.. Sasuke… Milik Sasuke.. ahhh"

'degh'

Jantungku seolah berhenti.

Dia memohon agar kejantanan superku memasukinya!

Tapi aku.. benar-benar tidak boleh melakukannya!

Masih menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kumohon…" suaranya bergetar. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan birahi yang membara.

"Demi dia… bertahan ya..?" kukeluarkan jemariku dari lubangnya, lalu kutarik tubuhnya ke posisi terlentang. Kusentuh lembut perutnya sambil tersenyum menatap mata birunya yang indah.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyentuhkan semua bagian tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Berulang kali ia memohon, membuat hatiku cenat-cenut.

Bukan saja karena harga diriku yang ternoda akibat tidak bisa memuaskan istrinya, hanya… aku benar-benar tidak bisa menurutinya. Ini demi bayi dalam kandungannya, juga demi Naruto sendiri. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Aku yang sejak SMA hobi nonton film xxx sebenarnya sudah punya ide dan rencana kece sejak tadi. Hanya saja.. sejujurnya… sesungguhnya… aku tidak yakin apakah akan berhasol!

Film xxx…

Sejak SMA…

Aku harus mencobanya. Niat baik demi masa depan jabang bayi kami dan rasa cintaku pada Naruto dan kegantengan alamiku pasti akan membuat ini berhasil!

"Hei… mau bermain denganku?"

Naruto masih terus menggeleng. Duh.. jangan headbang dong sayang…

"Dengarkan aku…" kucium sudut matanya sambil berbisik dengan suara super kece ala **Non-tan*. **Rasanya sedikit asin. Yaa.. naruto menangis saking putus asanya karena aku tak juga menuruti keinginan murni Naruto untuk menyetubuhinya.

Maaf manis… memang harus begini.

"Naruto… saat kau kelas tiga SMA. Kau punya kouhai yang tampan?"

Naruto mulai berhenti headbang. Ia membuka matanya, menatapku bingung. "Banyak…"

Sejujurnya jawaban ini membuatku ingin memeriksakan mata berlian indah di hadapanku. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang orang lain 'tampan', kalau nyatanya…yang tampan hanyalah aku, Uchiha Sasuke? Atau, semua itu hanya mind blocking yang tercipta di otakku?

Sudahlah.. ada hal lebih penting yang musti diurus.

"Hmm…" kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga kirinya, kujilat sekali. "Yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kali ini Naruto menggeleng pelan. Cukup sekali saja.

Bingo!

"Ada…" bisikku.

Mengeryitkan dahi, pujaan hatiku terlihat mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Uchiha Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke… pasti dia sedang mencari kouhai ganteng bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sambil menunggu jawabannya, kuputuskan untuk berhenti menopang tubuhku sendiri dengan satu tangan. Serius, kalau begini terus aku bisa mati kesemutan, akhirnya aku bergeser untuk tiduran di sampingnya.

.fiuhh~~ lumayan lega ini.

"Belum ketemu juga?"

Ia kembali mengeryit. Jelas sekali kalau tidak ketemu.

"Di sini…" bisikku menarik tangannya menyentuh pipiku yang mulus tanpa jerawat. Kusentuhkan ujung hidungku dengan ujung hidungnya yang tak lebih mancung dariku. Kami sama-sama tak berkomedo. Ini keren.

Naruto tidak bereaksi, bingung. Jelas sekali dia tidak menemukan seseorang setampan Uchiha Sasuke alias diriku. Lagipula aku dua tahun lebih tua dari pada Naruto, dan kami tidak bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Menemukanku yang super kece dan ganteng sebagai kouhai Naruto adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Tapi… bagi seorang Uchiha, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!

"Tutup matamu…" bisikku kembali mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. Kali ini sambil kucium beberapa kali pipi bakpaonya yang kenyal.

Naruto menurutiku, telapak kanannya masih setia berada di pipiku.

"Seorang kouhai bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa kelas satu yang pendiam dan hanya bisa tersenyum di depanmu…"

"Nnn…" alis Naruto mulai bergerak-gerak. Dia coba memvisualisasikan apa yang kukatakan.

"Setiap pagi ketika bertemu di persimpangan jalan, dia selalu menyapa…" kucium sudut bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan

"Naruto-senpai.." gumamku dengan nada datar, nada bicaraku yang cool dan ganteng.

"Sa.. suke-kun.." balasnya ragu dengan suara lirih.

Great! Gambaran diriku yang adalah kouhai-nya sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto. Mempengaruhi pikiran dalam keadaannya yang begini ternyata membuat semuanya lebih mudah.

"Senpai…" bisikku mencium bibirnya lembut, memaksa Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatapku lembut.

"Mmhhh.." entah apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, aku membungkamnya dengan memperdalam cimanku. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, atau masa depan kejantananku akan terancam. Dia harus segera mengeluarkan muatannya.

"Mwwhh.. Mmmpwaahh! Ahh.. aaahhhh…" Naruto menghirup nafas dalam ketika kulepas pungutan kami. Ia menghadap ke arahku, lalu membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" bisiknya penuh perasaan. Saat ini, di matanya, aku benar-benar seorang kouhai!

"Aku menyikai Naruto-senpai, sangat suka…" gumamku mencium telapak tangannya, lalu memeluknya.

"Nnhh.. Sasuke-kuunnhhh…" gumamnya bergetar kelika kugunakan ujung lidahku untuk menelusur dagunya ke bawah hingga ke dadanya.

"Naruto-senpai.. jadilah milikku.. mwhh.." kulahap nipple kirinya yang memerah akibat sejak tadi kumainkan. Naruto langsung memekik, meremas kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aaahh.. Henth –nnhh.. Tidak boleh.. Sasuke.. akhh!"

Mendengar ucapannya, aku langsung berhenti. Kutatap lekat matanya, mencoba mencari alasan atas penolakannya.

Jujur, ulu hatiku seakan tertusuk duri ikan kembung. Jenis ikan yang sangat disukai oleh tokoh perenang berjenis kelamin lumba-lumba di fandom sebelah. Tiap hari makan ikan kembung, pasti nafasnya bau ikan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berciuman dengan si maniak ikan kembung.

Ehem!

Apa waktu kelas tiga SMA Naruto punya pacar sampai-sampai menolakku begini? Atau dia sedang menyukai seseorang?

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Ughh.. aku tidak akan rela kalau sampai dia punya idaman lain.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia mendekatkan memelukku, lalu berbisik. "Sasuke-kun masih kelas satu, belum boleh melakukannyaahh.. Sasuke?"

Kubalas pelukannya, kukunci dengan lengan kiriku, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Jadi Senpai menyukaiku kan?" kurasakan anggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaanku. Sejujurnya, ini pertanyaan murni dari dalam hati. Aku benar-benar lega dia mencintaiku. Mungkin benar yang Papi Min, Aniki dan yang lainnya bilang, sejak dulu Naruto menyukaiku. Hanya aku seorang yang ganteng dan tampan ini.

"Egois.." gumamku lagi-lagi kekanakan, "Naruto-senpai menyukaiku, tapi tidak mau jadi milikku…"

Oke. Kali ini aku merajuk. Benar-benar merajuk. Pastinya aku kesal jika ada seseorang yang bilang menyukaiku, tapi tidak mau anuanu denganku. Apalagi orang itu adalah Naruto, aku tambah bête bête bête!

"Bukan begitu, hanya sa –" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua mataku, lalu mulai berbicara. Sayang sekali, aku membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman, membuatnya berhenti.

Kulepas ciuman sesaat kami, lalu mulai berbisik. "Naruto-senpai.. boleh ya…? Nee?"

Aku bilang apa barusan? 'Nee'? sok imut banget!

Pemuda yang sangat kucintai ini mengangguk, meng-iya-kan permintaanku. "Tapi pelan-pelan…"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku pun melepas bawahannya, dan mulai memainkan milik Naruto. berkali-kali kupanggil dia 'senpai', dan aku harus menjadi 'kouhai manis dan polos dan tidak ahli dalam per-anu-an' untuk menjaga imajinasinya agar tidak buyar.

"Nnnhh… Suke.. aahhh…" Kedua lengannya melingkar di leherku, memelukku erat. Kami tidak saling menatap, tapi menurutku begini lebih baik..

"Senpai… boleh memasukkannya sekarang.. mmwhh…" pintaku sambil sesekali mengulum daun telinganya.

"Aahh.. " pemuda karamelku mengangguk.

Aku akan memasukkannya… kedua jariku! Jari tengah dan jari telunjuk.

Bukannya ukuranku SEKECIL ini waktu kelas satu SMA.. bukan! Bukannya begitu! Hanya saja, aku berharap imajinasinya saat ini menganggap bahwa segini adalah ukuranku waktu itu. aku tidak mau Naruto merengek meminta milikku yang super untuk menghujamnya.

Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!

Ini demi Naruto dan calon bayi kami.

"Aaakhh! Sasu –ngghh…" lenguhnya saat kumasukkan kedua jariku sekaligus. Kuharap ia beranggapan bahwa ini benar-benar 'milikku'.

"Mmhhh.. senpai… sempit sekali.."

"Haa~ngghh…" lenguhnya makin menjadi saat langsung kuserang sweet spot miliknya.

Jujur, aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh yang menggumam tidak jelas seolah milikku sedang menikmati sarang hangatnya, padahal yang merasakan semuanya adalah kedua jariku. Tidak masalah! Demi orang yang sangat kucintai ini, menjadi yang tampan dan berani pun akan kulakukan sepenih hati!

"Nnnn~~ Sasuke.. Sasuuu~ aaakkhhh!"

Aku memainkannya semakin brutal. dengan dua jari yang tetap merapat, kuhujam titik kenikmatannya berulang kali.

Nafasku sesak. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya erat. Celanaku terasa semakin sempit.. ughh! Rasanya aku hampir mati.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Dengan kekuatan Power Stone, aku akan menjadi Satria yang hebat! Maksudku.. Sasuke yang –ma.. maksudku, lupakan yang barusan!

Aku menggerakkan jariku sembari membisikkan kata-kata cinta, tak lupa dengan panggilan 'senpai' untuknya. Sesekali kucium pipi kenyalnya, atau kukulum dan kuhisap daun telinganya.

Dan entah mengapa ia yang biasanya merengek minta bibirku untuk melumat bibirnya, kali ini malah bersikeras menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku sambil memeluk erat.

Mungkin dia malu.., gengsi menunjukkan wajahnya yang bersemu kepada kouhai-nya yang manis. Ughh… apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah makhluk termanis di dunia ini?

"Nnngga~aahh…" lenguhnya keras di telingaku. Lengan kanannya perlahan lepas dari leherku, kini beralih ke miliknya yang banyak mengeluarkan precum.

"Sasu… ngghhh… lagi.. ahhh lagiihh.."

Tangannya bergerak brutal memanjakan miliknya sendiri, nafasnya makin memburu, dan lubangnya makin kuat mencengkeram kedua jariku. Naruto sudah hampir keluar.

"Senpai.. aaahhh.. aku mencintaimu.. mmhhh… senpai.. senpaiii~~"

Bibirnya menggumam makin tidak karuan, tubuhnya mulai mengejang…

"Kkkaaahhhh! Ahhh! Nggghhhh~~~"

Cairan putih kental itu mengenai bajuku, menembusnya dan terasa hangat hingga ke kulit perutku.

Kudiamkan jariku di dalamnya selama beberapa saat, menunggu hingga nafasnya kembali normal.

"Senpai…" bisikku saat ia mulai tenang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kukeluarkan kedua jariku dari lubang hangatnya yang masih berkedut beberapa kali.

"Maaf… Sasuke-kun…" jawabnya. Lengan kirinya tak lagi mengalung di leherku, kini Naruto menggunakan telapak kirinya untuk menyentuh pipiku.

Naruto menatapku lekat, lalu berbicara sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun… janji akan selalu bersamaku, ya?"

Hatiku bergetar, terasa sakit. tatapan mata itu…

"Janji akan selalu mencintaiku…?"

Rasanya nafasku semakin sesak. Tatapan mata polos itu… apa Naruto selalu melihatku seperti itu?

Aku yang playboy dan Casanova nomor satu di Konoha ini ditatapnya dengan sorot tulus dan penuh cinta. Apa dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kouhai-nya yang polos? Tapi seharusnya Naruto tahu, bahkan sejak SMP ketampananku sudah terkenal. Begitu masuk SMA, aku sudah jadi playboy.. bukan lagi kelas kakap, tapi sudah setingkat Kyojin kelas 60 meter!

Atau… sejak dulu dia benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus?

Aku –

"Sasuke… Janji, ya?"

Dan aku langsung memberinya ciuman hangat, lalu memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Tuhan… aku mencintainya!

"Ya.. aku akan selalu bersama senpai, mencintai senpai… Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dan yang kurasakan hanyalah sentuhan tangan kirinya di kepalaku, mengacak rambutku, lalu membelainya seolah aku bocah polos yang sangat ia jaga.

Ughh…

Bagaimana bisa aku meracuni pikiran sucinya dengan fantasi barusan? Tapi kalau tidak kulakukan… dia akan terus merengek, dan aku tidak mau menyakiti hatinya.

Dan pertanyaan yang sejak aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya, hingga sekarang belum terjawab… kanapa dulu aku sangat bejat?

"Naruto…" gumamku. Aku ingin dia kembali menganggapku sebagai suaminya, lalu meminta maaf padanya. Aku ingin segera melakukannya!

"Naruto…" ucapku mendongakkan kepala.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat Naruto terlelap. Setelah kuperhatikan, deru nafasnya pun teratur tenang. ohh.. betapa bahagianya aku melihat sang ist –tolong lupakan gaya bahasa barusan. Terima kasih.

Kupindahkan tangannya yang masih setia menyentuh rambut hitam berkilauku. Saatnya kini kupancarkan aura seme super milikku. Setelahnya kubereskan semua hasil perbuatanku barusan, mulai dari membersihkan tubuh caramel mulus Naruto, memakaikannya baju yang hangat, hingga merapikan tempat tidur.

Jangan lupakan aku yang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menidurkan Sasuke Jr. kan gak kece kalau tidur dengan keadaan 'bangun'.

Setelahnya, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan kolor dan kaos oblong. Terlihat seksi dan hot? Tentu saja…

"Mmmhh~~" gumam pemuda yang sedang terlelap di ranjang. Tangan kanannya yang sudah bersih bergerak menyentuh perutnya sendiri, mengelusnya beberapa kali.

Tanpa sadar bibirku terangkat. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, kemudian membelai puncak kepalanya.

"Nnn.." ia menggumam tidak jelas, mungkin memimpikan sesuatu.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke keningnya, lalu menciumnya perlahan. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan…

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa bisa-bisanya aku menghabiskan masa mudaku untuk tebar pesona kesana-kemari, sementara pemuda manis ini memendam dalam cintanya untukku dari jauh.

Beberapa kali Aniki membawanya untuk berkunjung ke rumahku, tapi aku selalu sedang pergi. Uhh… mana barusan aku mengajarkan hal mesum kepadanya.

Wait!

Kenapa dari tadi aku nyebut si keriput itu? Lagi, perasaan ga enak apa ini?

Sudahlah.. mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja. Tapi sebelumnya, entah mengapa aku jadi sangat ingin minum susu.

Hitung-hitung penambah kalsium biar kejantananku makin kokoh berdiri, tak apalah aku minum susu. Lagipula segelas susu sebelum tidur tidak akan membuatmu mendadak gembul.

Kutarik selimut menyelimuti tubuh belahan jiwaku, lalu berjalan perlahan keluar kamar. Di luar sudah mulai gelap dan sedang hujan. Aku tidak tahu pasti ini jam berapa, tapi sepertinya sudah larut malam? Atau mulai malam?

Kuberjalan berjalan –berjalan turuni tangga

Berharap temukan sebungkus susuu

Mengertilah kuingin minum susuuu

Mengerti 'susu' dari itumu

Tak bisakah ku minum susu

Hingga kenyang perut laparku

Tak bisakah ku minum su –sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi nyanyi lagu dengan lirik gak jelas begitu?

Aku menuang susu kental manis full cream yang Naruto simpan di kulkas ke cangkir, lalu menambahkan air panas. Setelah kuaduk dengan garpu, aku membawanya ke sofa di dekat meja makan, lalu menyalakan TV.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menyeruput susu hangat sambil nonton film "The Least", bel rumahku berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan itu, jantungku berdetak kencang.

Dag.. dig… dug… dhuaaar!

Perasaanku tidak enak, dan susu di dalam cangkir yang kubawa bergetar-getar seolah kecemplungan alat pembakar lemak.

Tenang.. tenanglah Sas.

Palingan itu mas-mas kurir JeeNE yang mengantarkar komik BL pesananmu. Wait! Aku tidak pernah membeli benda seperti itu!

Oke.. anggap saja dia sales gak jelas. Diamkan dan berpura-puralah tidak ada di rumah!

Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya, namun lama-kelamaan bunyi beelnya semakin nyaring dan kacau, seolah dipencet ngawur tanpa memikirkan kalau cara nakal seperti itu bisa membuatnya rusak.

Well.. walau dulu aku sering melakukan hal yang sama pada rumah tetangga-tetanggaku, aku tetap tidak mau bell rumahku rusak gara-gara sales yang datang malam-malam begini.

Mau tidak mau, aku harus membukakan pintu.

Entah apa yang ada di luar sana, petir menyambar begitu aku menyentuh gagang pintu. Otomatis, aku menjadi deg-degan tak karuhan. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu di luar sana?

Bukannya aku seorang ninja yang ingin jadi hokage tapi takut sama hantu, hanya saja… kulit putih susuku bisa membuatnya mengira bahwa aku yang ganteng ini adalah sebangsanya!

Dengan hati setegar karang, aku menarik handle pintu, dan saat itulah kulihat seonggok tangan basah memegang pinggiran daun pintu, lalu membukanya tiba-tiba.

Petir menyambar, suara gemuruh mengglegar di angkasa saat onyx sexy-ku menangkap sosok kuyub berambut hitam panjang menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya terjulur seolah ingin meraihku, matanya berkilat tajam saat ia mendongak menatapku.

Tubuhku membeku tak bisa bergerak, seolah aku baru saja tersentuh oleh **Elsa****

Sosok yang kulihat kini adalah Sadako…

Tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti Sadako!

"Sa –kh."

Tenggorokanku seolah tercekat. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan nama itu.

It is the real Sadako!

Mereka bilang kau tidak akan mampu bergerak dan berteriak saat melihat hantu beneran! Bahkan berbicara sepatah kata pun tidak akan bisa!

Walau begitu, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia di tangan pucatnya itu.

"Sa.. da.."

"Sasuke!" pekik makhluk mencurigakan itu mencengkram kuat kedua lenganku.

"Syukurlah kau membukakan pintu. Aku hampir mati kedinginan di luar…" rengeknya masuk tanpa di persilakan. Dan dengan seenak jidat, dia menutup pintunya.

Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan dengan sangat mempertahankan wajah stoic-ku agar kesan diriku yang sangat keren ini tidak luntur akibat kejadian un-cool barusan. Semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kuambilkan handuk. Tunggu disini." Gumamku datar. Aku pun mengambil selembar handuk bersih, plus kaos lengan panjang dan celana training hangat. 100% aku yakin dia akan merengek minta dipinjami baju.

Kulempar handuk berwarna dongker itu ke wajahnya yang keriputan, lalu bersandar ke tembok dengan perasaan lega. Kalau saja dia tidak memanggilku tadi, pasti aku sudah mati jantungan.

"Thanks Otouto…"

"Hn. Mandi dan ganti bajumu. Kita bicarakan ini nanti.." gumamku meletakkan baju untuknya di meja, lalu menunjuk arah kamar mandi dengan daguku.

Aniki tersipu, seolah menganggap aku yang mengambilkan baju tanpa diminta adalah sosok adik yang sangat mencintai kakaknya.

Tolong… kenapa manusia keriputan satu ini benar-benar narsis? Dia pasti adalah orang ternarsis di dunia ini!

Menggelikan!

Setelahnya, tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di dapur dan membuat dua cangkir kopi, satu untuk Aniki, satunya untukku…

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus peduli pada si keriput itu sih?

"Terima kasih, Otouto…" gumamnya menyusulku yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil mengelus cangkir kopi di tanganku. Bagiannya kuletakkan di meja kecil di depan sofa, sementara cangkir susu yang sudah kosong kini berada di tempat cuci piring, atau… cuci cangkir?.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak meminjamiku celana dalam. Jadinya aku tidak pakai…"

Tahan… tahan Sas! Jangan sampai kau menyemburkan kopi di dalam mulutmu. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Untukmu.." lagi-lagi aku bergumam, kali ini melirik benda silinder cebol yang berisi cairan hitam mengepulkan asap.

Pria yang masih mengalungkan handuk di lehernya itu kembali berterima kasih, lalu duduk di sampingku dan menyeruput kopinya.

Beberapa saat kami diam sambil menonton film The Least yang salah satu tokohnya agak mirip aku itu.

"Jadi.." ucapku meletakkan cangkir setengah penuhku di meja. "Kenapa datang malam begini? Kenapa basah kuyub?"

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tapi.. gengsi lah! Banyak bertanya tentang dirinya bisa disalahartikan sebagai rasa perhatian kepadanya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Annoying Aniki mempengaruhi kita semua… Padahal saya yakin, setiap Otouto berhak lepas dari Aniki-nya yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka. Otouto-Aniki berbagi darah, namun bukan berarti berbagi kehidupan pribadi.

Menghela nafas, onyx indahku masih saja tertuju ke layar televise.

"Aku habis kencan dengan Dei. Setelah mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel, Pertam*x mobilku habis di persimpangan dekat LarvaMart. Penjual eceran tidak menyediakan bahan bakar jenis itu."

Tanganku terjulur mengambil cangkir kopi. Tempat itu sekitar 500m dari rumah nyamanku ini.

"Untung dia tidak ikut pulang bersamaku. Kan malu kalau ketahuan aku teledor sampai lupa isi bahan bakar."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi orang rumah untuk menjemput atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak bisa…"

"Hn?"

"Handphoneku mati, habis baterai."

"Dekat LarvaMart ada box telepon umum."

"Tidak bisa…"

"Hn?"

"Tadi sedang dipakai SupRamen ganti kostum."

Hampir saja aku tersedak mendengar tuturan yang satu ini. Di dunia yang kami tinggali, mana ada yang namanya superman! Wait.. dia bilang tadi supramen? Sup ramen? Makanan?

Sudahlah.. abaikan saja. Aku malas menanyakan kelanjutannya.

"Malam ini boleh menginap ya? Aku lelah berlari sejauh limaratus kilometer sambil hujan-hujanan. Besok pagi, bantu aku beli bahan bakar blab la bla…"

"Limaratus meter." gumamku membenahi sensor pengukurnya yang kacau.

Dia benar-benar Aniki yang merepotkan. Padahal saya yakin… hentikan Sasuke!

"Hei.. mana Naruto?"

"Barusan tidur." jawabku singkat meletakkan cangkirku yang sudah kosong. "Kau tidak malu menginap di rumah Otouto gantengmu yang sudah menikah?"

"Hmm…" gumamnya tidak jelas. Di saat yang bersamaan, backsound dan scene di film menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terjadi adegan yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto?"

'jggggllaaaarrrr'

Mataku melotot tertuju ke layar datar TV-ku.

Pertama, pertanyaan aniki mengagetkanku. Kedua, bunyi kilat mengagetkanku. Ketiga… my OTP di film itu tidak bersatu!

Bagaimana bisa si pemnuda pirang malah berciuman di angkasa dengan latar bulan yang indah dengan seorang gadis berdada montok sementara pemuda emo yang kudukung menjadi pasangannya melihat dengan sedih dari bawah!?

Brengsek!

My ship is sinking!

Ini semua gara-gara si emo tak juga mengungkapkan perasaannya! Percuma saja mereka pernah ciuman di akademi, dan saat tangan mereka berdua tidak bisa lepas gara-gara terkena jutsu, kalau pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersatu!

Ughhhh!

Saking kesalnya, kumatikan TV dan kubanting remote-nya ke perut Aniki. mataku berkilat tajam menatap wajah Aniki yang bersemu merah.

"Hahh?"

"Anu.. Sasuke, bukan masalah detailnya, hanya garis besarnya saja."

Sompret! Sudah bête gara-gara OTP-ku tidak bersatu, Aniki masih ngebet saja bertanya tentang masalah pribadiku. Harusnya dia tahu kalau masalah yang seperti itu benar-benar intim.

"A –ayolah Otouto.. ceritakan pad –"

"Kau!? Masih belum puas 'mengintip'-ku dan Naruto, sekarang malah minta aku mengatakannya dengan bibirku yang seksi?"

Oke. Nada bicaraku naik. Tidak biasanya aku begini. Semua ini gara-gara The Least yang kutonton barusan.

Ugh! Bikin patah hati saja film-nya.

Aniki membelalakkan matanya, lalu mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi. "Aku kan sudah berjanji kepadamu untuk soal itu, kau tidak percaya sama Aniki-mu sendiri? Aku tidak akan mengintip atau apalah itu namanya!"

Daaaann… entah kenapa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aaaghh! Ini kenapa jadi begini?

Kalau aku tidak segera menurunkan emosiku, dia pasti akan menangis…

"Aku… sudah janji." Gumamnya bergetar mengusap mata kirinya.

Kan.. dia menangis.

"Lalu.." aku menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih tenang. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu."

Aniki meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja, lalu menghadap ke arahku. "Maksudku, kau pernah lihat aku dan Dei melakukan itu kan?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, tak ingin mengingat kebejatan Aniki yang mengingatkanku (?) pada perbuatan kasarku malam itu. malam mengerikan yang hampir menjadi akhir kisahku dengan Naruto. Tapi untung ketampananku membimbing takdirku ke jalan cahaya, dan aku berakhir dengan melamar Naruto. eheheh…

"Menurutmu… apa normal?"

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. Apanya yang tidak normal?

"Aku selalu ingin membuatnya menangis dan memohon kepadaku, juga kadang bertindak kasar dan –"

Dan pria bersurai kelam itu menceritakan semua-mua tentang kehidupan anuanu-nya. Jujur, aku agak kaget ketika mengetahui jiwa S yang dimilikinya. Well… sepertinya itu tidak menjadi masalah karena, dari penuturan Aniki, respon yang Dei berikan adalah tanda-tanda seorang M.

" –membuatnya menangis membuatku semakin mencintainya."

"Aniki…" panggilku memotong ceritanya. "Menurutku semua baik-baik saja asal kau tahu batasannya. Jangan sampai melukainya, kau juga harus ingat.. membuat psikis-nya terluka sangat berbahaya."

"Ya.. aku tahu." Sorot matanya meredup. Dia pasti ingat kejadian malam itu.

"Yang kau lakukan padanya ketika di Mikazuki itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau melukai fisik, harga diri, juga kejiwaannya. Jangan sampai seperti itu lagi."

Hebat. Aku terdengar sangat dewasa.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, tapi tiap kali terlalu kasar, sepertinya dia kembali trauma.."

"Kurasa kau harus bicarakan dengannya mengenai batasan-batasan yang bisa kalian lakukan. Well, kurasa membicarakan hal begitu juga akan mendekatkan hati kalian."

Aku merasa kece kalau bicara soal hati begini. Seolah-olah aku adalah ahlinya, padahal kadang aku juga merasa insecure.

Dan kuhabiskan sepanjang malam dengan Aniki menceritakan tentang hubungan kami dengan partner masing-masing. Ternyata dia juga menyesal menjadi seorang playboy kala masih muda, sama sepertiku.

Ahh.. sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali kami ngobrol santai sebagai Otouto dan Aniki begini? Dia yang mencoba menanyakan solusi atas masalahnya kepadaku terlebih dahulu membuatku juga ingin bercerita banyak kepadanya.

Kadang, aku sangat bersyukur karena dia adalah Aniki-ku. Walau dia keriput dan sering ngeselin, aku tetap bangga padanya.

Benar-benar Aniki-Otouto yang akur. Kita berbagi masalah, kita juga (harus) berbagi solusi.

Ahh… Malam ini terasa syahdu. Sangat syahdu. Terlalu syahdu…

,

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**(*) Non-tan –panggilan yang dikasih sama Takeuchi Junko buat Sugiyama Noriaki di Oh! Naruto Nippon! Kyuu lupa episode berapa :D**

**(**) Elsa –tokoh dari film animasi Frozen :o**

**.**

Sebelumnya dengan segala imajinasi yang mengendap dalam kepala Kyuu dan belum sempat dituangkan ke halaman Ms. Word, Kyuu minta maaf kepada seluruh readers.

School has been really tough, and I've been forced to abandon all of my fanfictions. Well.. tugas-tugas menumpuk dan beberapa factor lainnya membuat Kyuu menahan diri untuk menulis ff. komik-komik pun numpuk karena Kyuu terus beli tapi gaada waktu buat baca. Akhirnya Kyuu terpaksa menahan diri biar tetep stay dan gak usah pergi-pergi ke toko buku.

Ini Kyuu udah masuk masa liburan, tapi Kyuu juga masih nunggu berita dari sebuah tempat yang nantinya, jika Kyuu mendapatkan kabar baik, Kyuu gak akan bisa melanjutkan nulis untuk sementara waktu, mungkin agak lama.

Jujur, Kyuu ingin mendapat kabar baik, tapi Kyuu juga tidak mau jika harus hiatus dari dunia ff, anime, juga komik. Kyuu benar-benar merasa maso!

Well.. sudah dulu curhatan yang nyesekin itu :p

Pindah ke topic lain. Kyuu sakit hati dan kecewa sama Sasuke. Gegara dia gak segera nglamar Naruto, si pirang manis itu jadi harus nikah sama Hinata.

Kyuu.. benar-benar sedih!

Anu… Kyuu ngerasa chap ini maksa banget -_-

Apa kemampuan menulis Kyuu mulai lenyap? **NOOOOOOOOO!**

Btw juga, ada yng nonton **Love Stage! **Gak? Sasuke agak mirip-mirip Ryouma ya? Aslinya insecure dan konyol. Di depan orang-orang aja jadi sok keren. Eheheh…

Kyuu bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Yang jelas Kyuu seneng banget buat semua readers yang masih setia baca karya abal Kyuu.

Gak bisa balas reviews satu-satu, tapi pastinya udah Kyuu baca.

Thanks a lot!

Kyuu sayang kalian!

*kecup klomoh*

.

.

**Yoshh! Move on buat lanjutin seri lain!**

**Akhir kata, review please :***


End file.
